The Guardian of Light
by Emanuele00
Summary: AU/Vampires/Gay/ – Luca Swan, accepting an inevitable fate elects to move to Forks to be with his father Charlie so his mother may travel. Once there he meets Edward Cullen which stirs the insurgence of an innocent human challenging the secrets of a world he was never meant to know while an ancient and dark family secret comes to light; "Forever in a day".
1. Chapter 1

Forks

I hadn't the slightest idea what to think or what to expect once I would reach my final destination. All that I could think of was my last macabre thought before I left Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport; _"I have given much thought as to how I would die of late but will this be the road to my final circle? Will I be like a hollow egg? Cracking easily, only to reveal nothing inside; like I never had wings?"_ I brushed it off, and filed it away for later reconsideration. Instead, I chose to cherish the last memory of my mother.

"Honey are you sure?" Her small almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes were watery and searching mine. She placed both her arms around my waist, tightly.

I snickered, "It's a bit too late to change my mind now mom. Besides, we've been through this already. You know I _have_ to go and see Charlie. The time is right."

I looked over her head and through a messy bun of chestnut brown hair that adorned it, at Phil. He was a tall and slender man, inches above my mediocre 5'10. His face was solemn with a strong jaw and dark stubble, and bright blue eyes that watched the pair of us protectively. I had already bid my adieu to him with a vigorous handshake and promise that he'd look after her on his travels through the minor Baseball league.

"Phil is going to need to you to cheer him on. Besides you always wanted to travel extensively, and now is your chance." I smiled at her reassuringly, pulling my lips up and revealing a wide grin.

Her small red nose sniveled, her eyes zooming in on me longingly, and her warm hands cupped my face. "I raised a strong boy," she cried.

It seemed she capitulated then so I quickly added, "We can see each other any time over Skype. It won't be forever either, right?" I ducked my head to stare suspiciously into her puffy eyes. The tears that had formed burst, gently, and rolled down her thick cheeks. She nodded quickly and pressed herself to me, leaning her head beneath my chin against my chest.

"Yes, yes, of course. But I want you to go to college in Florida. That way you can be closer to me," she sobbed earnestly.

I took a deep tired breath that escaped through my lips and nodded but said nothing.

" _Attention, all boarding flight 8011 nonstop to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, please approach the service desk with your boarding passes. This flight will leave in fifteen minutes."_

I turned over as the announcement came through, watching a flight attendant put down the intercom. Several passengers scurried along with bags and jackets making their way through the check-in.

"Time to go," I said as I grasped her by the shoulders and took one last glance at her. Swift as I could I reached down for my brown carryon bag which had also served me during my last tenure at high school and flung the caramel colored side bag over my shoulder.

"Don't forget your parka," Renee, which was my mother's name, added and folded it into my arms. Although I wanted to use my own funds that I had accumulated from a year of tutoring middle school children in English, she had insisted to use her own money to buy a cobalt blue parka as well as a wooly trench coat with big round buttons for me. The weather in Washington State would be marginally different compared to Arizona's clear cloudless azure sky.

"Thanks, and don't worry too much. The wrinkles are already showing. Also, I know you'll be fine since Phil has a minor in child psychology, " I laughed. Renee wacked the side of my shoulder with the back of her hand, half smiling and half scowling. I heard a tenuous bearish laugh from behind her; Phil had heard.

I've had enough then. I rolled up the parka in my arms and made my way to the check-in. The stewardess scanned the barcode on the boarding pass and opened the gate. I took one last glimpse over my shoulder and held up my full hand but didn't wave and saw Phil's arms wrapped around my mother's waist as she mirrored my gesture; I inherited it from her. I strode on through the vibrating narrow gray corridor and onto the plane.

* * *

I caressed my forehead with my index finger, letting it cascade down my nose before travelling back up north, and then back down. Almost three hours had passed since the Swan and Dwyer family farewell and I was _ready_ to get off _already_. An elderly woman of great presence was seated next to me but she was kind, and had elected to tell me parts of her life story even though I was wearing headphones, and reading. I only listened half-heartedly, floundering about in my own thoughts. I don't know something about meeting her husband while attending a Bryan Adams concert.

Finally, Delta (I know, I know but it was a cheap flight), lit up its yellow seat belt sign as our altitude began to lower. Like a foreign invader the plane crashed through the bank of white clouds revealing a city beneath; Seattle, WA. Already I made out an ominous sky expanding its arms far into the distance throwing a gloomy shroud over the Olympic Mountains. I focused my thoughts on my father; Charlie. I had only talked to him over the phone these past years but never visited. I wish I had.

The plane landed smoothly. Impatiently I waited for people to rearrange their disordered line so we could get off. After a while and my observations of copious stretches, yawns, and according to my nose occasional acts of flagalance, " _Lovely,"_ I finally jumped ship. The air in the airport was stale; through the glass wall separating the passengers from their loved ones waiting on them I immediately spied Charlie. The man did not change.

I rushed towards him smiling. He stood with his hands tucked away in the pockets of his black dress pants. He wore a simple red button up shirt and what appeared to be his police jacket short off the badge. Shyly smirking, and not expecting my sudden thrust forward and towards him, he stepped into my embrace. I threw an arm around his neck and the other firmly around his shoulders beneath his arm, cradling him firmly.

"Charlie", I exclaimed. "It is so good to finally be here."

He stepped back but still held me. My father was never one to express a momentous deal of emotions openly. I had been a good mixture between him and my mother. My outbursts could be timid or confident.

Charlie was a man taller than I, at least half a head. I had been given his mahogany dark hair which unlike his short cropped, curly style I wore a bit longer, and straight on top but both of our sides matched evenly trimmed. His eyes were round and murky green whereas mine were deeper and more pronounced but mimicked the same prismatic vista.

Charlie was as tall as Phil but broader in the shoulders from years of Police training, exercise, and as I understood over the phone – too much meat, not enough veggies, and playing cards at the Fork's Police Station; somehow that last one was relatable.

His thick dark mustache covered his smirk well but his eyebrows betrayed his expression of glee, and relieve.

"I'm glad you made it save Luca." That was all Charlie would say, I knew. He portrayed his feeling through actions compared to my mother who had never been above public displays of affection.

I smiled up at him and nodded. I moved my eyes about his face, memorizing it, and replacing the last image of him five years ago with this much more up-to-date version.

Surprisingly, Charlie kept his arm around my shoulders, gripping me tight as we made our way to the conveyer belt and watched the steady stream of luggage's swimming by. When my suitcases came he picked them both up and grunted displeased with one of them.

"Hell's bell's Luc, whatcha got in this one? Bricks?" I laughed.

"Well mom and I couldn't fit the whole house so we rearranged and managed half a wall of my room." I still laughed softly as he shook his head, turning away, hiding his own smile. I offered my help but Charlie directed me to carry the parka and side bag. I saw the sternness in his eyes and acquiesced.

As we walked by a small food court I hastily snatched up a side salad, pecans, and bottle of orange juice, and of course this Charlie paid for. When I made for my wallet he ambulated around me and handed the young woman behind the counter a ten dollar bill. I pressed my lips together tightly and swallowed hard – it had been a long time since I had a father.

We marched out into a cool breeze but it was barely noon. The ominous sky I had detected looming over us was still there. I smelt the damp atmosphere and saw my own breath escape me over my quivering lips. I put on the parka that still smelled new and toxic, and had yet to be washed.

From a distance I saw the police cruiser, sticking out like a Great Dane amongst yelping Wieners.

"Police escort huh," I joked, getting his attention. "Where's the helicopter and SWAT team? I know at times I slip, and my crude side gawks out causing unimaginable calamity's but this?" I pointed at the cruiser with both hands, wide open. Charlie rolled his eyes, grinning.

"They all cancelled when they heard _I_ was coming. The chief is more than enough."

I blinked repeatedly pretending to be flustered, "Well I suppose the National Guard and Navy Seals pale in comparison, and the FBI, I shall not start." I bit my tongue between my teeth and chuckled. Charlie groaned as he heaved the 'suitcase of bricks' and stowed it away in the trunk of the car.

"Alright smart aleck, enough. Don't make me ground you during the first twenty minutes," he said while coming around on the driver's side. I glared at him playfully and continued on.

"Wow, a week at home trapped in a silent room reading, yeah, that'll teach me."

We both paused – Charlie's hand on top of the car as well as mine, now having reached the passenger's side. He breathed loudly shaking his head but suddenly his eyes flamed and his brows rose arrogantly.

"I have a gun. And a taser," he said matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough." I could have continued this assault but remembered my humility, and bent down into the car. I put my seatbelt on waiting for Charlie to roar up the engine. My left eyebrow shot up, solitarily, as it always did when mischief struck.

"But seriously it isn't loaded right?"

* * *

The road back to my ancestral home was uneventful. Charlie was the silent type which comforted me. Once again I discerned the intriguing cocktail of Charlie and Renee in me. I had never been effusive or silent. I chose to speak whenever I pleased while still enjoying dead air but always chose to ebb away from rambunctious occasions.

 _Your bluntness and sarcasm thank you Luca,_ I thought, entertaining myself.

On the drive I sat with my elbow supported by the arm of the door and glanced often over to Charlie, always finding his green eyes tearing from me and shooting back ahead to the road. I smiled weakly but excitedly. The thin sheet of ice forming between us I desired to incinerate immediately.

"So... do I have a stepmother?" I smiled as Charlie's breath caught in his throat making him cough.

 _Always the tease Luca…_

"You know I don't. Forks' a small town, and I don't get away often," he said pressing his lips together, letting them lazily spread across his countenance.

"Dashing young guy like you?" He reflected my earlier playful glare and ended the dialogue with a slow, deliberate shake of his head.

A moment of silence; yet, I felt the parting of the minute tension that had built. I gazed dreamily out the window watching the bristling rain splashing up against the car.

 _Hm… all of us are like rain drops. We're just descending downwards from the heavens until we find our end at the hand of a window pane, and so many of us never even earn the honor of being forgotten._

I let out one humorless laugh, quietly. I felt my lips pulling up in a morose grin.

"Still like blue?"

I shifted in my seat, taking a deep breath and feeling a bit taken aback by Charlie's sudden inquiry. I didn't want my surprise to show so I nodded rigorously, "Yeah. Blue is cool."

 _Ahh, the irony in that sentence..._

I waited just a few seconds but Charlie did not stir again. He was focused on the road but I still caught him sneaking looks at me.

From a decent distance I spotted the sign straight away; made of wood and painted in green like pine, and sprawled across in big white letters it read, 'THE CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU'. There was a circle off to the right with a pine, bench, and a fish in the water.

 _Forks…_ I thought, _with a population of roughly four thousand peoples according to a recent census. A town covered in damn near constant overcast due to the wintry chill blown in from the Pacific, and the Salish-Sea. Though by no means the rainiest town in the continental U.S._

I read there were places in Alabama like Mobile and even the great city of New Orleans that was supposed to be wetter but nonetheless, Forks was still wet. However, I welcomed this change of scenery. Phoenix had been torrid and Forks would be mild and bleak. I had never subscribed to either climate. It would be a new experience for me, and these days I sought those like a hyena looking for its next hunt.

We drove down S. Forks Avenue and I sheepishly noticed the Chamber of Commerce and a few gas stations like Shell. Further on I made note of the Pacific Inn Motel with some special called the 'Pacific Pizza', I would want to try that. I scoped and admired the lush and kingly forest – I wondered if in winter all those trees would appear like an ocean of Christmas trees.

Finally Charlie pulled up to the house. I stifled a childish giggle when I saw it because it too, like my dad, had not changed. Right there and then I had a terrible vision, _I hope that racecar bed I had when I visited him when I was eleven is gone, and all those dinosaur plush animals of Little Foot and Friends._ Nah, he wouldn't!

The house was still white as snow showcasing some Victorian thought behind its architecture. There was no porch except some stone stairs and steel railing leading to the red painted front door. The front yard was modest but if memory served it widened in the back. I smiled when I stepped out of the cruiser and took a moment to take it in. I snapped out of it promptly, unnoticed, and with some dexterity when I heard the trunk close. Charlie was coming around with my suitcases signaling me on.

Again I offered my assistance but he rebuffed me. I trotted behind him to the front door and watched him struggle to open it with the 'suitcase of bricks' slowing his gestures. Once the door was open I stepped inside and the first thing I noticed was how absurdly this place exuded the aroma of Charlie; ironed clothes, pizza, old spice, Root Beer, salmon, and something like sulfur. Perhaps gun powder?

The kitchen was off to the right and the yellow cabinets my erratic mother had sloshed in paint were unchanged. There was a round wooden table with three chairs. It looked clean so Charlie must still eat out a lot. On to the left of me was the living room with a big screen TV, no doubt for all the football matches he devoured. The hardwood floor was covered with smooth maroon throw rugs and outfitted with a long hickory sketched couch and two arm chairs of the same design. A coffee table sat in the center with some old newspapers and a half empty bottle of Root Beer. The walls depicted several photographs, and even from my present stance in front of the ivory drawn stairs I noticed that near all of them were of me; throughout several stages of my life.

I followed Charlie up the stairs. It wasn't a long climb. I counted 14 steps. When we reached the plateau he pointed off to the left where his room was. The old wooden door was closed. "If you need anything, anything at all Luc, just come knocking."

He set the suitcases down in front of what I presumed my door was and slid down the hall to the bathroom? He opened the door, _Yep, I was right_ , I thought; one single bathroom. It wasn't that small though. It was covered in standard white tiles with a sink and simple mirror without a frame which beneath held a thin turquoise bar for toiletries. I saw a toothbrush, some toothpaste and a sports deodorant. I looked over at the shower that pointed straight down in a deep and narrow bath tub. _YES! I can take baths, bring on the scented candles and Edgar Allan Poe!_

"I hope that's enough room there for ya. I installed this towel rack next to the shower and bought a whole new set for you with backups. They are across from the stall, in the cabinet, that's where. I hope you have enough room in front of the mirror? If not you can stow the rest in the cabinet. Okay?" Charlie was definitely still coy around me. While he explained I noticed his eyes cautiously moving back and forth from me and the décor of the bathroom.

I looked at the shelve beneath the mirror, _Well, my own tooth brush and paste, body lotion, deodorant, a bit of perfume mom got me for my birthday which I think I'll hide in my room not to arouse suspicion, and then of course face cream for mornings and nights. Somehow, by God, this will work._

My face radiated a sanguine smile, "Perfect dad," I replied. He smiled then too and caught my gaze for more than just meager five or seven seconds. We shuffled back into the hallway and he opened the last door which I presumed would be my room? If not I guess I could camp out back?

 _Ahhh… that's why he asked if I still liked blue…_ I walked in questioningly when Charlie ushered me through the door. He had painted the room with a marine like blue. I sighed, relieved, _A regular bed with regular sheets. No more clowns or red and white polka dotted pillows._ Charlie had even put some dark blue curtains up on the window through which I captured the front yard and driveway where the police cruiser stood.

"I hope you like it. I got you a new desk here; it's an antique," he said proudly, "It's mahogany. There is a drawer there that needs a key. It's the golden one there lying on top of it next to some school supplies that I got you, just basic stuff."

I closed my eyes for a moment but a moment only, so he wouldn't notice my internal dilemma, _I suppose it was divine intervention that gave me that locked drawer._ I inhaled, hard, and continued veering my attention to Charlie.

"Got you that bookshelf there, tried to get it in the same color as the desk. The closet over yonder is empty. The bed and mattress are new too. I just got them last week, and so it's not so darn dreary I laid out that baby blue carpet. Okay?"

I laughed, "Baby blue for a baby boy?"

"No, no, that's not wh-", I slammed my hands down on his shoulders simpering, showing teeth.

"Dad, it was a joke so loosen up. All that you've done including agreeing to me being here has been phenomenal. Had I asked for more I would be guilty of gluttony. And one more thing, please stop asking if _it's okay_. I'm supposed to be the one asking if _it's okay_ to wander about town like a vagabond instilling fear within the community. _Okay_?"

He listened attentively. When I finished my ramble he shrugged both his shoulders and nodded, guffawing. "Yeah, well, still adjusting," he said blushing after he finished.

I turned back to the room and noticed another amenity over next to the window. It was an old rocking chair, faded with time. I pointed at it prudently, "Is that what I think it is?" I chocked. My wind pipes closed up momentarily and my larynx refused to pump air.

Charlie stepped beside me smiling, sadly, "Yeah. That was grandma Swan's. I thought it would be best here since the two of you were so close."

Grandma Swan and I were very close. She was the one that inaugurated my passion for the written word, taught me _a_ classical dance, and of course, used to rock me to sleep in it. She passed five years ago; after which I seized coming to Forks up until now. Her funeral was… awful for Charlie and I. But I don't want to think about that. I'll sit there here and then and relish her memory.

"I guess I'll leave you to it then. Lots to unpack no doubt and oh, by the way," his face flared up with sudden excitement, "An old friend is coming by later, Billy Black, remember him?"

"No." I really did not.

"Well either or, he's coming by later. Make sure to come downstairs when he does to say hi."

It was my turn to be suspicious. I looked at my father from head to toe and back again.

"Dad, you haven't been going on about me at that old diner have you? Warning the whole town of some great Second Coming?" I raised my left eyebrow intently.

"No," he said faultlessly. I took a deep breath through my nose; by the way my larynx was complying again, and nodded in disbelief. I looked around the empty room and did see there was a bit of work to be done.

"Alright then, we shall see, I'll be asking around town. Police chief or not I have a way about finding the crack in the dark where the light peers through."

Charlie cleared his through and his face flushed scarlet. The suit cases were already in the room and he left me there then, in the silence closing the door behind him. I did a full three sixty and rapidly came to like these new surroundings. I wanted to be done with this chore of moving in so I clumsily clawed for my side bag almost letting it fall, opened it and withdrew a large sandy envelope. It was thick like the manuscript of a possible new bestseller – though this was far from it. I opened the drawer at the mahogany desk and flung it in along with a much smaller standard white case holding all the money I had made tutoring. It wasn't much. I locked it, got some of the tape that was on the desk next to other school utensil Charlie had gotten for me and glued the key to the very left underside of the desk.

 _Please let no one find you there._

I opened my first suit case and started using the clothe hangers in the closet to put all my shirts, pullovers, and sweaters up. I folded the jeans and dress pants onto a shelf above them and neatly put the socks and my under garments in some timber wooden drawer that stood off to the side in the closet. I owned three pair of shoes, two jackets and that was enough. Anymore I'd need I would purchase in Port Angeles or Seattle. Seattle maybe, I would have to go there sooner or later anyway, thinking again of the sandy envelope just then.

The suitcase that was 'heavy as bricks' and that Phil graciously paid some extra cash for; otherwise it would have been too hefty for the flight, demonstrated a bigger challenge. I opened it and saw all my books staring at me. I had read them all but there were a few newcomers as well. I had just finished _Dante's Inferno_ and aspired to move to one I had already read once. I wanted to go back and forth between new and old.

I started filing them all into the bookshelf. I was glad Charlie remembered that I'd need one. I also took out two snow globes, unraveled them from some protective bubble wrap, and smiled remembering when Renee had gotten them for me. One advertised the Chicago skyline and the other the Lincoln Memorial. Our trips were often unprepared and erratic – just like her. I placed both on one shelf (once I finished with all the bubbles ten minutes later) separated by a river of books between them.

I was pleased when I finished. They all fit, even leaving me the very bottom shelf half exposed. Lastly I took out my laptop, sketch folder filled with new paper, and my case of drawing pens and chalk. I threw all my old drawings out except some that Renee wanted. I needed to sketch and draw new ones.

I took the phone from my back pocket after the shrill of a car horn startled me. _3:36_ it read. I hopped over to the window and spotted some old black truck parked alongside the cruiser. Next to it stood Charlie who seemed to speak with some man in a wheelchair, and next to him stood a young boy with long flowing black hair tied up in a ponytail.

 _Men with long hair never really have been my thing,_ I thought to myself, grimacing and shrugging. I vigilantly journeyed down the stairs and slipped back into my shoes that I had taken off earlier and allowed my skin to be bitten by the frosty air outside. It was late October so winter was coming. I had to get used to the fact this wasn't Phoenix.

"Luca, come over here." Charlie gestured for me to join them. I approached them with a smile and medal worthy struggle of preventing too much teeth chattering. Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder turning me towards are guest.

"Luca this is Billy Black, and this strapping young lad is his son, Jacob."

Billy Black, immediately I detected the Native American descent in both him and his son. Both their skin tones seemed silky, and golden. Billy's hair was long and black like his name. It hung down over his chest. He wore a blue flannel shirt and white cowboy hat. I stepped forward respectfully, and offered him my hand which he took with a smile.

 _Ahh… I have got to start working out again. Too tight, too tight, STOP IT!_

"Luca, its great seein' you again around here, last time I saw ya you were no taller than me. But look at you now. You could use a few more pounds but living with Charlie'll fix that right up. Remember me? Used to take ya fishing down at the creek?!"

 _Oh! YOU!_ It was the villain that used to force me to sit tediously next to him with a pole, hours on hours, from dawn until dusk not catching a single wriggling fish. I recognized Jacob then, as well. I gulped anxiously. _I wonder if he remembers me making him eat worms that one time so I could get home already and escape that fishing trek._

"I do remember you Billy, now." I glanced at Charlie covering my tracks, "And you too Jacob."

Jacob smiled fired up and showed me his row of pearly teeth, alabaster and straight. I shook his hand too. _CHRIST! I could hear the bone move that time…_

"Glad you remember Luca." Jacob was taller than me, naturally, and his hair was like his fathers. His eyes were a bit more squinted but filled with a pool of creamy mocha brown. He had a bright smile but small lips and a button up nose. Jacob seemed handsome but there was something in his boyish face I liked. There was light, kindness, and warmth.

"Maybe some time you could come down to La Push for some wind surfing."

"Oh, Jacob, any and all athletic capacity skipped me. At times walking can be a challenge." It's true, though I had made an art of hiding it. He laughed, showing his teeth again.

"Well then maybe something like whale watching."

"YouTube."

He nodded, cunningly looking me over, "You owe me for making me eat worms." I gulped again. My eyes passed between the adults watching our interchange.

"Then again, the actual experience might be _lucrative_." He winked at me triumphantly. I guess it wouldn't kill me. Perhaps for once I could make a real friend, and… _Speaking of YouTube and the source through which to receive it…_

"Dad, you do have wireless internet right?"

Billy then spooked us all as he bellowed with laughter, holding on to his western style hat. "Luca, Luca, Luca, no need to worry. Charlie here hasn't shut up about you comin'. Short of putting up flyers and organizing a parade the whole town is glad you're finally here. Maybe now he can shut up about it."

I glanced at my father murderously but also tenderly (how those two combine I have no idea but they did just now). _TRAITOR._ Charlie pursed his lips and looked away embarrassed.

"He went through the list," Billy continued, "Of all things seventeen year old teenagers need. Right bud?"

Charlie interrupted waving his hand between us. "Enough now, and thanks for that Billy. Anyway, let's get back to what's important." Charlie turned around, no doubt wishing I'd forget, I wouldn't, and smacked the helm of the old truck.

"Whaddya think Luc?" His eyes grew; again there was that flare I couldn't place earlier.

"What?" I asked, scrutinizing back and forth between the truck and the small crowd.

Charlie smiled. "It's your homecoming present this is. A black 1950's Chevy pickup stepside C-10 to be exact, and Billy was nice enough to bring it over for ya. I bought it off of him."

"Come again?" I blinked; my face a mask of hardness for surely he was jesting.

"Yeah, Jake even rebuilt the carburetor, new headlights, fixed the windshield wipers, and gave it a paint job. It was red before but rusty. It'll still go the distance."

I looked from one to the other as they stood there like a triad. "Are you fu… flipping kidding me right now?" I had never been a car owner before. That was one new experience I had not expected. Charlie acknowledged my cry with a wink.

I only hugged him briefly yelling thank you's, remembering his aversion to public affection and grabbed for the door handle. I had an easy enough time climbing in. The interior was gray and the gear shift stuck far from the bottom, black and thin. I felt the leather around the steering wheel and couldn't help the over exaggerated grin spreading across my face. I noticed a smell, it was definitely old and a bit musky but there was a small air freshener in the form of a pine tree which was a nice touch.

The passenger side opened and Jacob climbed into the cab. "I did the best work I could for you. Let me show you how it starts, its a bit _old school_ as those _old_ people out there say." He handed me a large black key. The metal reflected in the dim light and blinded me but I welcomed it; like it was happy to see me too. I turned it in the ignition and with Jacob's guidance cranked it a bit and it jumped to life.

"It used to be loud as a lion," Jacob laughed, "But I tamed it for you. Charlie got some new tires for you too. Now you can get to school by yourself. Forks' one of those typical towns where without a car you'd be lost like a duck amongst pigeons." Jacob laughed innocently.

" _don't get the reference._ It didn't matter I joined his bemused merriment.

"I got that for you too!" Jacob lightly flicked something that had been dangling from the rearview mirror next to the pine that had eluded me until now. It was small but I recognized the willow hoop instantly. The spider web inside seemed made from simple ashen string and bore a red and yellow bead. The lines intermingled forming an elegant Mandala. At the tip of the bottom hung a feather bestowed with a jade like color.

"Do you think I have bad dreams?" I cocked my head to the side, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Nah, I just thought it was a nice gesture you know," I then noticed the sincerity in his sentiment. I smiled, absentmindedly.

"Thank you. A Dreamcatcher is just what I need. I'll keep it in the truck as a token, a reminder of who revived it and made me a car owner."

* * *

Since Jacob and Billy came over with the truck Charlie offered them a lift home, how else would they get there? He asked if we should have Pizza for dinner tonight from that Pacific Inn I noticed on the way into town. Tonight would be the exception and tomorrow I would ask him for a small grocery fund. I used to cook a lot at home too especially during my small fitness craze. I told him, specifically, "NO MEAT, for me."

I waved after them as Charlie pulled out and I stood there another moment marveling at the truck. I suddenly couldn't wait till morning. I made my way back inside, it had begun raining now – as expected. I reached the upstairs and decided to get ready for bed early tonight. It was barely past five o'clock when the Black's left but I wanted to be refreshed for my first day tomorrow.

I decorated the bathroom with my necessities which really were few, though in my mind seemed plentiful. After a nice hot shower I stared at myself in the mirror after wiping away all that condensation. I clapped my own heart-shaped face with both hands and moved my cheeks up and down a bit. My nose wasn't long but well shaped suiting the high risen bones beneath my skin well. My skin seemed bleached, and a bit too pale. _But those eyes…_

"Why do you do what you do?" I whispered silently. They had been deeper and richer than Charlie's. Unlike his that had some people guessing whether they were green or gray mine definitely shone like flashlights in the dark with their blaze. I had spent years behind books which I noticed intimidated some pupils whenever they chose to dialogue with you. The bullies went away with time.

Instead of physical education, and instead of multiple injuries, I cast conditioning in its stead during my sophomore year. My shoulders broadened a bit and definition appeared but no muscles. The insufficient amount of protein in my diet was the problem but what is a vegetarian with minimal sums of cash to do? Egg whites, assortments of beans, nuts, and other natural sources weren't enough and tofu? Don't get me started, yuck, don't care for it. But disregarding all else I had done enough to get a bit fitter and with time, precision, and strategic fleeing the bullie's eventually fell away one after the other; like leaves on a tree.

But the eyes… I often tried to look tough or brooding. My facial muscles had no quarrel with that and I felt them fall into position whenever situation called, however my eyes exposed me. I might as well be naked every time it happens. Renee used to say so all the time. They were glistening with the same innocence I saw in Jacob but mine traveled deeper. They exposed vulnerability in me, a far too sensible mind, and hesitance.

"Just be yourself, mouth and all; honest, adamant, but don't let them see."

I cleared my throat and turned to head for my new room. I threw on an old white shirt and pajamas. Tomorrow morning I would have to do combat with my old nemesis, _Fashion, why art thou my nemesis,_ and amusing it would be.

I leaned against the window pane waiting patiently for Charlie to come back. The salad and pecans I gobbled down on the drive back and although I didn't feel like some greasy pizza my stomach was making itself noticed. My left temple touched the glass; its temperature decreasing with each descending watery drop that bombarded it.

I watched them race one another. I used to do this when I was younger all the time.

"And the winner is? OH, so close, the unsuspecting straggler at the end caught up just in time."

I watched the clouds parting up ahead, gray giving away to a threatening coal black. Was this a sign then? Tomorrow would be bad? Just like always? A new toy others here will quickly discover broken and out of tune with their own melodies? It seemed palpable.

"I need to stop all this melancholy, and move on to something like _pensive_." At least that would be one step up.

I turned away from the window and over at the locked drawer. I shivered a bit but not more than the last few days. _Like a Boogeyman in a box._

No, I jostled that part of me and moved on to sunnier things like my new truck, Charlie, and how I would at least make an attempt to make tomorrow a superior day than others past.

 _That doesn't change the coming assault. Are you ready to weather that brute? Are you Luca?_

"I need a Virgil."


	2. Chapter 2

The Lion

I felt fatigued when Charlie pulled up the drive half past six yesterday, and I sobbed, "Finally...", prepared to doze off at any moment. The day's events had been more draining than first anticipated. The pizza was a disappointment. Charlie had gotten himself a meat lovers (no surprise), and for me there waited a vegetarian pie with mushrooms, onion, bell peppers, and other toppings buried beneath charitable amounts of cheese I could not begin to identify; their flavor's lost. We ate in silence. I managed three slices before the ooze of the grease made me queasy. I suggested the prospects of fresh foods to Charlie and offered management over the gastronomical aspects of the household. He made an attempt, yet again, to protest, "You don't have to do that Luc."

"Dad you can't convince me that all these take-away dinners don't sicken you after awhile. It won't be a problem, really. Mom and I used to cook together all the time. I like it. All I need is a small grocery fund and off we go setting our palates on fire with some zest. I could always make grandma Swan's famous Swedish Meatballs," I winked at him; my mouth opening with a smile.

Charlie surrendered. I assured him my decision was genuine, and my resolve final. _"Maybe after a week of fresh meals he'll come to accept the_ _idea"_ , I thought as I climbed the stairs. I had taken a peek at the Menu of Pacific Pizza before bidding him good night, and fumed that their menu was so extensive, _"I could have had pasta."_ Nonetheless, I should not be thankless, not now, not until it claws its way back out.

* * *

I slept dreamlessly which doesn't happen often - like closing your eyes momentarily only to be stunned seconds later by a howling alarm. Weakly I reached for my phone in the dark. I fumbled with it, "Yes, yes, I hear you. I'm up!" Finally it registered my thumb sliding across the red X and settled down.

I leaned up on my elbows when I heard a low rumble outside accompanied by a flashing light in the distance I observed through the window. "The hell?" I turned over looking at the room. "Oh," I rubbed my face down with my hand, "Right, right, I moved." I rose, groaning, a few of my joints aching and petitioning for me to stop. I sat on the edge of the bed. I stared at the bin I hadn't noticed before beneath my desk. It was a morning ritual of mine. I always sat up, on the edge of the bed, and no doubt with glossy eyes; just stared. I was never sure how much precious time I squandered this way. I fumbled for my phone again, _6:49 am;_ I squinted as the blue light blinded me.

"Alright then, let's get ready for pandemonium." I swayed when I got to my feet. My hands found my head instinctively, and I massaged my temples when I took note of the throbbing; headaches. I've been having them for years. One would surmise that eventually once enough time passed you'd adapt but no, I hadn't reached that platform yet.

I retrieved the Ibuprofen from my school bag and popped two of them in my mouth and wandered to the bathroom. I took a little drink straight from the faucet feeling the oblong-shaped tablet's moving down my throat before nearly scaring myself to death glancing in the mirror. I stepped in the shower and soaked myself. I took a few moments longer allowing the hot water to jerk me awake. Once I dried I applied some of that lotion mom had gotten me, the aroma was rich with hibiscus and almond. I blow dried the hair, grateful that Charlie had a blow dryer and considered what to do with the DO.

It was mahogany, thick, and when exposed to light revealed layers of chocolate brown. For the sake of early-bird amusement I parted it down the middle of my scalp, spreading it to either side. I blinked at myself in the mirror, "I look like a French whore." As I giggled I readjusted it as always and took a finger's worth of gel. I made the curls and swept it off to my left with only a few rebellious strains dangling over my eye. I blew them back up where they finally settled after some crafting. My style was plain, nothing special, perhaps even expired. I wasn't really interested in taper cuts, fauxhawk's, burned sides or whatever stylists called it. I settled for my boring medium length, swept to the side, and good 'nugh.

After brushing my teeth I decided not to do battle with the fashion fiend's on this morn. I threw on some black jeans, oblivious to the designer, and a light blue v-neck t-shirt. I thought it accommodated my livid complexion. I could be wrong. I wrestled with the belt and began emptying my side bag. I stored the notebooks Charlie had gotten me and pencils inside. I turned to the bookshelf, specifically to the row I had already read and closed my eyes. Playfully my finger zoomed back and forth across their spines, "Big money, big money, no whammies, STOP." There were no whammies.

Without looking at what I had selected I carefully nudged it inside the bag, closed it, snatched up the parka, and followed the scent of coffee down the ivory stairs. It's like they always say, _"If you brew it, they will come."_

I found Charlie already outfitted in his police uniform leaning sluggishly against the kitchen counter. "Good morning," I mumbled still a bit groggy. He sipped his coffee and returned the gesture, yawning halfway through. I opened the cabinet above the coffee maker and found a row of mugs in different colors; settling for one that had been painted with an oversized goldfish in a small tank, and the slogan: "This sucks!"

"You drinkin' coffee? Since when?" Charlie folded his arms across his chest watching me fill up the mug with the murky _"elixir of life"_ and adding one spoon of sugar, no milk, I don't like it.

"Awhile. I like the taste and the warmth in my stomach. It gets me going in the morning." I savored a taste after explaining, and found it soothing.

"I shouldn't be surprised I guess," Charlie went on, "The last time you were here you always wanted hot chocolate in the morning."

"Got any?" My eyes widened when I asked. I still liked hot chocolate especially with generous amounts of marshmallows. Charlie smirked and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Sorry but, no. You can always get some later though. Here, for the groceries," and with that handed me a one hundred dollar bill. I croaked at it surprised.

"Charlie this is way too much." I tried handing it back to him but he ignored me, instead seizing his car keys off the kitchen table.

"Nonsense. That'll get enough food for the two of us for what? Two weeks? I might just save some money now not eating out all the time, and donating to the diner."

I suppressed a laugh and agreed nodding. "Where can I get groceries around here anyway?"

"Over on Forks Avenue. There's Thriftway, La Michoacana, and another one operated by a private owner." I opened the notepad application on my phone and quickly typed the epithet's Charlie mentioned. All I hoped for was some fresh produce.

"I gotta get goin'. We've been having some trouble with the mountain lions coming down from the peninsula."

"Mountain _WHAT_?" I nearly dropped my mug over his declaration. Charlie patted me on the shoulder, reassuringly.

"Something must have spooked them. They usually never travel this far into town. Do me a favor, for the time being, don't go exploring the woods."

"I might not even _explore_ the school," I said on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You're not in Arizona anymore Luc. You shouldn't worry though. The cougars around here are mostly shy. They've only been spotted by folks up till now with no incidents of injury reported. I'll be home around six tonight."

"O-okay..." My mind was still reeling with the idea of waking up in the morning to a giant wild cat purring in the back yard.

"Good luck in school today. You remember how to get there?" I held up my phone, taking another sip of the coffee. Charlie acknowledged the gesture and headed for the front door.

"Be careful," I yelled after him. He saluted me adding, "Always am," and with that abandoned me struggling with the idea of carnivores in our back gardens.

I shivered, _"Good God, mountain lions. What else? Better yet what could have spooked them? Bigfoot?"_ I finished my cup of go-go juice and rinsed out the mug in the sink. I glimpsed up at the clock above the refrigerator; it was half past seven now. _"How quickly time flies when one fears for his life"_. I put on the cobalt blue parka and zipped up. I flung my side bag carelessly over my shoulder and opened the door - nervously.

There was a light drizzle accompanied by a fading metallic mist. I didn't spot anything threatening so I carefully waded through the puddles a heavier rainfall from last night must have left behind, and scampered inside the truck. The excitement returned. I adjusted the rearview mirror and brought the engine to life. I shuddered, delighted, as the vibrations of the truck rocked me and Jacob's Dreamcatcher. I reached for my phone and took another look at the map. The school wasn't that far. I opened my MP3 player and put on Death Can For Cutie, "Meet me on the Equinox", and off I went.

As I drove I saw the post office, a bakery, and coffee shop on the main avenue. I also noticed that Charlie must have filled up the gas tank all the way. The small arrow did not maneuver away from the F. It didn't take long to find Spartan Avenue. I beheld the school in the background right away, a large red brick building. I read that a few years ago the high school was remodeled and somewhat rebuilt. I saw the sign then, "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, HOME OF THE SPARTANS."

"Spartan... Always figured myself more of a hermit but alright," I mumbled to myself. I saw a cluster of students flooding through the main entrance and my heart went into overdrive. The adrenalin was pulsing through me, and I was anxious. I tried not to be cynical but intuition told me this was going to be an _intriguing_ day. I pulled around the school in search of the parking lot. After finding it and joining the stream of cars I quickly pulled into a spot on the side of the lawn, farthest away from the back door. After turning off the truck curiosity got the better of me and I rummaged through my bag looking for the literature I selected.

"The Catcher in the Rye," I laughed. "How appropriate!" I looked out at the lot and met some inquiring eyes leveling up the truck and no doubt, me. Despite my reservations I implored the powers above to make this day memorable as a good one. There was no sense in putting it off. I looked at the book again, and climbed out of the truck saying, "Well, let's _goddamn_ do it then." I hoped to do Holden proud.

I secured my bag and kept my eyes down trotting across the lot. Occasionally I looked up and saw several alert faces ogling me. Many were still just arriving. I would be lying if I had any idea what the titles of these cars were. Most seemed used though especially the other trucks that pulled up after me. On the other side of the lot I documented a gleaming silver car. I thought it seemed newest of them all.

"Nice ride dude," I followed the clamor of the sound. It belonged to a guy a bit taller than me (naturally). As he smiled I mentally remarked on the leftover baby fat in his cheeks, bringing them up to his pale blue eyes that suited his equally pale blond hair well. He wore a varsity jacket and stood next to some girls I didn't make eye contact with. I returned his smile, shyly.

"Thanks," and I strode on. I reached for my phone, remembering to turn it off and hid it inside the parka along with my headphones. Attempting to look busy as to avoid detection was strenuous, and I failed miserably but evaded conversation. Although no one else approached me they did observe, rather hungrily, like people forced to watch the same flick over and over again and then there was me; a new release. A hot commodity no doubt, _"I wonder how long this will last?"_

I entered through the back door and made out the wooden hallways with lockers that matched their naturalistic style, though they were darker mosaics. The walls were gritty but blended the "forest" together evenly. I gently pushed my way through the crowd, again, earning attention. I wondered if this was what celebrities felt like all the time. I couldn't do it.

I walked silently towards the front of the building, no doubt locating the office there, and I did. I found a raised maple desk with a young woman, typing hectically. The fuzzy green carpet made crude noises as I moved over it, like someone scratching their behind. I looked about and saw three, no four doors leading who knows where, one in all likelihood reserved for the principal.

"May I help you sweetie?" I fixed my attention back to the secretary. I perceived her as young, maybe early thirties. Her red voluminous hair fell like waterfalls down her sides, cradling and circling her body. She had a natural glow to her freckled face, and inquisitive brown eyes hidden behind those black rimmed glasses. I approached the desk.

"Hi, my name is Luca Swan. I think my father dialed you about my enrollment? I'm meant to attend starting today." She nodded and went about the computer. One side of the office was a glass paneled wall. Again, I saw a plethora of pupils stopping momentarily to size me up. _"Something on my face? Forks can't be that provincial."_

"There," I jumped. _"Ahh, don't do that."_ The secretary opened a drawer shuffling papers around until she handed me a small yellow slip.

"Welcome to Forks High Luca. My name is Cyndee," she introduced herself with a kind smile." This is your attendance slip. Please make sure that all your teacher's today and tomorrow sign it, and I'm printing your curriculum now."

"Thank you." I reflected her smile. She took off her glasses glancing in the direction of the glass panel. The students there caught her eyes and resumed their flow.

"I should tell you, Forks doesn't get many new arrivals. Get ready, especially for lunch." A sympathetic sparkle moved into her eyes while she said it. I suddenly felt a bit nauseous. _"I should start entertaining the most important meal of the day."_

"That bad?" Cyndee grimaced pulling up the right side of her lips and nose, nodding. She reached for the freshly printed sheet the Canon popped out and handed it to me. There were a total of four classes every day, consuming ninety minutes each, and half an hour of study hall leading to lunch at 11:30 she explained. I felt relieved when I noticed the lack of physical education. I beamed with enthusiasm learning that my first class was English today. The day's would always rotate.

I thanked Cyndee for her assistance, and she proceeded to wish me good fortunes, again. She also commented that if I should face any trouble with a student or a member of faculty to not hesitate to tell her about it. She placed the glasses back on her nose and winked.

I joined the rhythmic torrent of adolescence. Cyndee had given me a locker number, 88, and I didn't want to wear the parka all day. The school was well heated. It didn't take long to find it. I took off the coat and noticed, again, several thrilled faces passing by. I felt like coiling up into the smallest ball possible. I kept my bag and closed the door.

"HEYA!"

"Ghyaaa," I screeched at his sudden outburst, falling with my back to the locker for support. He covered his mouth, startled himself, taking the whole of me in with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was demur, and his Asian face was poorly conditioned; puberty still reigned supreme in form of blemishes.

"I'm Eric," he offered me his hand with a pleasant smile. I shook it. As his head bounced up and down I noticed his greasy black hair did not. It was swept across his forehead to the right covering a bit of his eye there. He appeared to me as the typical comic relief, straight A's, gamer, and future leaders of America type of guy - especially with a lavender dress shirt and velvet white tie.

"You're Luca right?" I followed the direction of his muddy brown eyes and noticed my curriculum gaping at him, and my name draped across it. I smirked, and cocked my head to the side. Eric laughed shrugging his skeletal shoulders. "I tried."

Before I could begin he cut me off, "Listen, I'm the editor and chief of the school newspaper, and YOU are news guy so how about it? We're talking front cover here," he leered at me.

"Oh no, no, no, please don't. There must be _something_ more interesting. Please I..." Eric put his hands up defensively, beckoning me to calm down.

"It's all good Luca. We can't run a story without the subject's prior consent anyway." A noticeable gush of relieve washed through me. _"Thank God, the last thing I needed was my mugshot all over the school."_

"What's your first class?"

"English," I answered quickly, and took a look at the curriculum. "I think it's with Mr. Beard." _"Really? That's either highly appropriate or a poor victim of heartless teenagers."_

"Oh great, me too I can walk you over," Eric sang. I pretended to join his song and we started down the hallway. It wasn't far. I walked into a room reeking of old crisp paper. I felt at home. One side and the entire back row of the room was plastered with considerable amounts of books. I looked ahead to the desk where I found a small graying man drinking some hot brew.

"Mr. Beard? This is Luca, he's new." Eric introduced me and waited patiently at my side. Mr. Beard. _"That name, geez. Now, now, no judging or making fun of."_ Mr. Beard had a big wrinkly nose that overshadowed most of his other features like his receding hair line, rectangular-shaped eyes like raisins, and a small but wide mouth. He stumbled towards me shaking my hand, and I handed him the yellow slip to sign. Heartedly he told me in a hoarse voice how pleased he was with a new addition and patted my back. He was nice, I liked him, and I really did.

He placed me next to a girl with an oval face encircled by dark curly hair reminding me of bark, and shimmering blue eyes; even seated she appeared to have a small stature. She was mousy, small lips and a curved nose I saw before she began to speak. "Hi, my name's Jessica." I shook her hand and returned the greeting. A minute long I answered her diverse questions: _Phoenix, Arizona. Because my mother is traveling. My dad, he's the police chief. Yes, I like English. No, I don't have Facebook. Really. No, I'm single._ Other student's in front of us were listening in, Mr. Beard (who by the way had no beard), placed me in the back for which I was very grateful.

Class began and it was a day to review. They had studied Shakespeare these past two months, specifically Romeo & Juliet and Hamlet. I knew the plays well so I was confident. We spent the entire hour and a half reviewing. He offered me to sit out of the test but I respectfully declined, assuring him I could do it. He smiled, impressed, and went on with the lesson. Then, towards the end of the class and once everyone had packed up he offered a sudden bonus question worth ten points. He asked for someone to tell him the final line of Romeo & Juliet, spoken by the Prince.

I remained mute. A few hands shot up but they jumbled some of the words, others excluded some entirely. Mr. Beard grew exasperated. Finally, after viewing the spectacle for too long I collected my courage, looked down, and spoke, "For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Jessica in the seat next to me stirred when she heard my sudden cry. She had almost gotten it but confused "this" with "that". _"Define irony, yet again..."_

"Ah, well done Mr. Swan. Does Romeo & Juliet tickle your fancy?" I nodded, looking up and seeing far too many eyes glued to me. Tickle? Oh well...

The bell rang and released me from the spotlight. I collected my papers, bag, and bonus points and rapidly made for the exit. I could still feel the blush on my cheeks.

I had calculus next. I followed Cyndee's instructions asking Mrs. Dorothy to sign the slip. There was no one I knew in this class, not Jessica or Eric. I sat in the back alone which was just as well. Calculus I admit, freely, was one of those sadistic courses I catalogued under "cruel and unusual punishment".

 _"I'm not planning on being a mathematician. Why the hell do I have to learn about mile long formulas? I'll forget in a matter of weeks anyway. Yo, Mrs. Dorothy has something green stuck in her teeth. Shouldn't someone tell her? Seems embarrassing..."_

I copied the notes Mrs. Dorothy scribbled down on the blackboard and furiously battled internally between both loathing and hating calculus.

"Saved by the bell," I mumbled. I looked at the schedule and would now have to find study hall with Mrs. White. Out in the hallway I was approached by Jessica. "Hey Luca."

I returned her friendly smile, "Hey Jessica." She tiptoed and scanned my curriculum, I offered it to her.

"Oh cool we have the same study hall. I can show you." Even though I was glad she knew the way, the questions she bombarded me with were affluent. There was no end to them. I now began to realize the horror of Cyndee's prophecy.

Study hall was an exaggerated term for sitting around thirty minutes and doing nothing. Jessica was quite the chatterbox, and outspoken. It made her appear bigger than she was, and towered over others. I was introduced to another girl called Angela who was like a beanstalk (taller than me), but who had gentle clear eyes of cinnamon. There were streaks of honey winding through her wavy hair of buckeye reminiscent of roads moving through a thick forest. I liked her immediately, I really did.

Lunch offered a more... precarious situation. I didn't get much from the food presented. Luckily there was a salad bar so I made sure to pillage what I could.

"Not much for meats?" Angela asked her voice soft. I shook my head propelling a pecan into my mouth. "Vegetarian."

She closed her eyes, moaning longingly. "I've been trying for so long to abstain too but it's so hard." With my free tray less hand I tapped her back, comforting her.

"Just keep trying. It'll fall into routine. After awhile you won't even miss that garbage anymore. Just think, _do I really want to turn my stomach into a graveyard?_ "

Angela frowned down at her hamburger, her eyes grew, almost like they were about to pop when I offered her my philosophy. "Think I'll just eat the fries today." I laughed at her, tossing a cherry tomato down my throat.

"What's funny?" Jessica came up behind us. "I made Angela lose her appetite for beef." Jessica looked back and forth between us. She didn't understand but laughed anyway and I saw an envious tingle as her brows furrowed looking between the both of us. The lunch room was spacious and wide. There were mostly rows of tables but a few circular ones as well. We sat towards the back.

Once seated, the situation occurred. I was about to take the first mouthful of my salad when I felt a sudden pressure on my thigh. I looked up surprised and saw a girl with silvery long corn silk hair wrapping an arm around my neck. She pecked my cheek, "Welcome you." I drew back immediately in the chair, completely taken aback. She struggled with the sudden jolt but managed to keep herself seated on my thigh.

"I didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to be welcoming." Her voice sounded like plastic, cheap and hollow along with a nasally undertone. She had big eyes that were violet, and a thin waist. " _Your typical Malibu Barbie_."

"Geez Lauren, next time just aim for the mouth." The voice seemed familiar. It was the boy that had commented on my truck earlier, the one with the baby face and pale features. She sneered at him, "Hush," but I couldn't take it anymore. As gentlemanly as I could I got to my feet. I made sure although with shaky hands to hold her so she wouldn't fall. I swallowed discreetly, hoping I hadn't hurt her feeling's. I really did.

"I'm Luca, and... thanks... for that," I offered abashed. I didn't want to demonstrate my chagrin at her action so I tried smiling. Again, a gush of relieve washed over me as she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Lauren." _"So I noticed Barbie girl."_

"I'll see you around Luca. Maybe we even have some classes together, that'd be great wouldn't it?"

 _"Just smile and nod."_

She quickly danced off then. I sank back into my seat looking at the curious faces of Jessica, Angela, and Eric. "She's such a slut!" Jessica spat, appalled.

"Jess," Angela scolded her.

"What? It's true Angela. Don't act like she's not. Who jumps into someone's lap they don't know and slobbers all over them?" I was beginning to like Jessica a bit. She was honest. Although I wondered what she'd do if your back was turned to her, like Lauren's was. Was this it?

"I'm Mike Newton," I snapped out of my trance when he offered me his hand which was a sweaty.

"All the way from Arizona huh? No tan?" My shoulders twitched, "No, it's why I was airlifted out." Concerning events of day's past that phrase could be authentic.

While they laughed gleefully I eyeballed the room. Over several heads something caught my attention, and my eyes focused. I saw a tall girl, statuesque with an incredibly beauteous presence. She wore a self-assured smile with delicate and angelic lineaments. She seemed to emit an aura that would make any other girl around her grow evanescent - a model by any definition with flowing golden hair. She was joined by a huge guy. _"David would have nothing on this Goliath,"_ I thought. His muscles prickled through his sallow pullover. There was a childish expression embedded in his face, and dimples lining either side of his mouth. He was burly, filled out, and had dark lock's that enriched his mien.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela next to me but didn't look at her.

"Hm?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw her following my gaze. "Oh, those are the Cullen's." Jessica hastily joined in the conversation not wanting to be left out.

"That pretty girl is called Rosalie, and the skyscraper next to her is Emmett." My left eyebrow trembled when Jessica said "skyscraper", it was an understatement. He could easily bend me into a pretzel.

"Those two behind them are Alice, a weird one, and the blond one next to her is Jasper. Again, like on any other day he looks like he's in pain."

 _"Those names are rather out-of-date, no?"_

I measured the small girl who was very thin, with deep midnight spikes like spears of hair that stuck out in all directions. The boy next to her was lanky though his form like "Emmett's" seemed defined although not as brawny. Like "Rosalie" his hair too was honey blond and fell down to his collar. Pain? I rudely interrupted Jessica, not having heard anything she said in the first place just then.

"Pain? I wouldn't attest to that. He seems to be concentrating more than anything," I became enveloped and hypnotized by them.

"Now that you say it," Angela began, "I think you're right. I never noticed that before."

"They're still a weird bunch," Mike commented, rolling his eyes.

"Why?" He took a bite of his burger chewing quickly to answer me but Jessica filled the gap.

"Well first of all they live together, and are like, TOGETHER. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and I believe Alice and Emmett are supposed to be related too. It's sick, I think."

Again, Angela scolded her. "Jess, they aren't related. Dr. Cullen and his wife just adopted them. I think it makes them good people."

Jessica snorted, "Whatever."

"Him too?" My mouth parted slightly, and I felt a sudden shift in my center when I saw him. He ambled, and I might add gracefully, into the room. I felt myself rising in my seat straining for a better look. He was just as tall as "Jasper" but in comparison darker, might as well have been the other side of the color spectrum. They were all pale but his complexion was more olive toned, almost bronzed; luminous. His upper body appeared a perfect V, and was a cross between "Emmett" and "Jasper". I made out his hair as dark brown like walnut but with a queer luster of auburn. Unfortunately he was too far away to see much more.

"Yeah," Angela answered. "That's Edward Cullen. The one that everyone wants but no one can get." I tore my eyes off of him.

"I think he's just high on himself," Jessica commented after drinking from her bottle of water. "Why do you say that?" I'm not sure why but her review irritated me.

"Well, come on, there are plenty of pretty girls around over eighty percent of which have asked him out but he's turned them all down. I'm sorry but like, what are you looking for dude?"

"So you asked him out, he turned you down, and now you're spiteful?" _"Damn, here we go again."_

Jessica froze, a French fry suspended in front of her mouth. Angela, Mike, and Eric paused too. My brows curved, pushing together, and I looked down.

"Everyone has their own opinion, expectations even. We shouldn't condemn and advocate to a rumor mill because of our inadequacy to understand someone foreign. If we never inquire or take interest in them just because they were honest then I wonder what's wrong with us all. If anything I think we can agree that we should mind our own business, and let go of things we can't have."

Silence, and with it went my appetite. _"There you go again. You're bluntness will tarnish any reputation you might have had. I can't help it."_ I winced when Jessica spoke up.

"Well I didn't mean it like _that._ " _"Liar. Yes you did. The tenor of your voice was resentful."_

Stealthily I peeked at them. Jessica's mouth was open, and her face red. Mike, I think, tried not to laugh, and I watched oily patches of sweat appear on Eric's forehead. Angela's expression surprised me. She just smiled, smoothly. I felt like she wanted to say something but restrained herself.

Lunch continued, soundlessly. I think I had just ruined my first day. Why I was defending someone I didn't know... No clue.

After the bell rang and our trays were deposited Mike hurried to my side. "Biology right?" His smile was just, and loyal. I needed that.

"Yes, I could use a light in the dark." He adjusted his backpack, grinning from ear to ear and led me on clear over to the other side of the building.

"I think that was pretty cool." I was flustered and unsure how to respond. I didn't say anything at all.

The biology lab was like any other. It was filled with virco wood science tables, and iron stools with black cushions. In the back I beheld the Periodic Table, diagrams of the human DNA helix, several framed collages of butterflies and moths, and many greens. "Who's this?"

A man of mediocre length and short cropped ebony hair approached us, smiling however. "This is Luca Mr. Banner. He is the new guy." Mike threw me a last friendly grin and went about to his seat, next to Jessica. She didn't look up at me.

"Oh, yeah, heard you were coming Mr. Swan." Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a big dark green book. "We're working on some jellyfish slides today with the microscope; exploring the cell's of Turritopsis Dohrnii, the immortal."

"Oh, yes, the one from the Mediterranean Sea off the coast of Japan who can revert back to a polyp state." Mr. Banner eyed me.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes, last year during tenth grade." He crossed his hands, folding them beneath his armpits. "Were you in an advanced science class?"

I nodded, uneasy. Mr. Banner leaned into me, "Well then keep the answers to yourself until I call on you Mr. Swan." His face was amiable with a hint of good humor. "Go ahead and take a seat."

I turned looking for an unoccupied stool. There was one, only one. It was next to Edward. I felt my heart leap to my throat. It was then when I noticed his eyes. They shone; they were like beryls or a radiant topaz but shaded like an eclipse overtaking the sun. His posture was peculiar. The right hand was pulled into a rigid fist while the other clutched the desk. It was too late when I perceived his savage gaze breaking straight into me.

I came around the desk when I tripped; foolishly, I grabbed hold of the desk and pretended to spin into my seat crossing one leg over the other. _"Niiice. But lucky for you, I don't think anyone noticed."_

Against my better judgment and with some angst I looked over at him. Those liquid golden eyes, they bore right into me. I finally had a good look at him. He seemed like a cherub. I had been right about the auburn hidden away in his dark walnut hair. He wore it easily. The locks swayed across his head in an untidy mess. His lips were pouted, pillowy, and burgundy like sweet candy sitting on his squared face. Though he reminded me of a cherub, his face was still masculine with a perfect straight nose. I had been right about his complexion; it was like that of an Italian or Spaniard. But it was silky, creamy, and like I observed before - incandescent.

Edward lifted his fist to his nose and broke away from my curious stare. I noticed his shoulders moving but not his chest. _"Weird... I showered."_

I feigned stretching, my fingers intermingling in front of me as I turned my head away from him and took a quick whiff. _"I smell fine."_

Mr. Banner started the class. He told them what he promised me before the course started. We weren't allowed to pick partners and would work with whoever we sat next too. He pointed at the microscopes over on our left by the windows. He handed out the slides of the jellyfish cells, and told us to chronicle what we observed. By the end of the class he wanted a thorough report.

Several people got up to get a microscope. I was about to follow when Edward extended his arm and clasped one around the body tube and sat it in-between us - almost threw it, really. His arms overlapped in front of him as he inched away from me. _"I can't believe I'm thinking this but was Jessica right?"_

Mr. Banner willed us to start. I took one of the slides and secured it beneath the pinchers on the stage. I switched on the microscope, adjusted the lens and eyed the cells. I took a pencil and began taking notes. I should really offer all my teachers some sort of Rosetta stone; my handwriting is harrowing, it really is. When I finished I leaned in to remove the slide when a noise from the seat next to mine caught me off guard.

Edward cleared his throat. I looked at him bewildered. His eyes were afflicted with anger, viciousness, and disdain I thought. They moved from me to the microscope and back.

"Partners?" His voice was dulcet but also profound with a sharpness that made me shudder. I withdrew my hands underneath the table and bit my lower lip, breaking away from his eyes. He lifted the microscope over to him and with a mere look through started jotting down some notes instantaneously. I pushed the rest of the slides over to him, not daring a single peek.

I suddenly felt all the zeal and hope I had this morning evaporate. I sunk my head, _"What did I do to him? Why is he so angry? I didn't even have the chance to say hello. I want to go home. Please let this day be done already. First Jessica, and now this?! Get a hold of yourself."_

I reached out for my notebook. The slide I had seen was identical to the one in Phoenix last year. I had done this assignment before, and I remembered it well. I started writing a report. The microscope slid back over to me. I didn't look back up at him and opted to just shake my head. I didn't feel like doing this anymore, and I felt a fury slowly awakening inside me.

Twenty minutes passed, I think. I had written half a paragraph and was almost finished. I added a few extra observations that I could recall from last year and dropped the notebook back on the polished table top. Now what was I to do with the other seventy or so minutes? This was all we were going to do...

I summoned some courage from the very pits of myself and looked back at him. His eyes were waiting for me though his head was turned to the front of the room. My heart sped up, its tempo reaching an unsteady crescendo. I then felt that knock in my head and the inability to accept this; just like with Jessica. How much time was lost between these moments?

"Problem?" I twisted my face, expressing my displeasure. He blinked, an egregious shock spread across his cherubic face. His eyes widened at first before deep shadows began to appear beneath them. It looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Well?" I pushed. I shouldn't have. I thought of Charlie's comment this morning about the mountain lions, and imagined Edward getting ready to pounce like a lion tearing me from limb to limb.

He moved his head like a pendulum swinging from side to side, stiff and leisurely. His pouted lips drew to a wicked grin as he eyed me. "Little Devil."

My heart stopped when the bell rang. I broke away from him and looked at the clock. It couldn't have been. _"How did I lose so much time? We couldn't have stared each other down for so long? Did it take longer than I thought to write out my homework?"_

I looked back over to Edward but it was too late, he was gone. Mr. Banner appeared like a ghost in front of me. "Luca? You alright?"

"Err, yes..." I cleared my throat. I wrote down the date and my name on the assignment, ripped it out of the pad and handed it to him. I collected my things and stormed out ignoring Mike and Jessica who watched me, puzzled.


	3. Chapter 3

Explosions

Expeditiously I sailed down the hall, blacking out all the faces examining me. The memory of him scorched itself into my mind, leaving my thoughts charred and fissured. I wished to regress to lunch so I could have a second go at all of it but the past was cementing itself around me. Mike and Jessica who I had left puzzled might need answers too. At times I seethed over my inability to lie but I hastily convened my trail of broken logic – I would tell them I needed fresh air. I did, I _really did._

" _Little Devil."_ There was motive about the way he said it, and even more in that infernal crooked grin. On the way to the final subject of the day, government, I did all I could to wrap my head around our confrontation. I instinctively thought the fault had been mine, that I had been too antagonistic. Perhaps I read him wrong, and he was having one of those days.

But as I evaluated an inner voice told me to stop, and my focus shifted solely to Edward. His demeanor towards me was impossible. I had done nothing. What was his problem? I had never seen such instantaneous resentment in anyone before. I suppose it was a new experience. Damn it, why did he find me so repulsive?

Government proved calming. I shared the class with Angela. She was the only one person I had met that seemed honest, and nonjudgmental. I wouldn't mind getting to know her a bit better to prove my theory and secretively hoped for an opportunity. Mrs. Holland, the government teacher was abhorrent. She snatched the slip and told me she would sign it at the end of class; apparently she had more important things to attend.

After having the three branches of government wailed and thrown at me along with the rest of the class I lavished much love towards the bell as it finally released us from the banshees grasp. Angela suppressed a smile giving me an amused wink as we strolled by Mrs. Holland.

"She's always like that. No one really knows why she's so bitter. I heard but I don't know if it's true, that not even the other teachers really talk to her."

"Well if she weren't so strident maybe they would. I don't see it necessary to constantly clash and howl." Angela's delicate eyebrows squinted, almost frowning at me, I returned her gestured with an inquisitive bow.

"You're well read, aren't you Luca?" We were heading in the direction of my locker when she asked.

"What do you attribute to that?" This made her laugh, candidly.

"I have a cousin who is the same. She devours one book after the other and it's obvious because of her vocabulary. In the beginning we thought she was trying to show off and sound more intellectual than she actually was. But after time passed I noticed that the more you read the more the mind absorbs. It's the same way with you. I first heard so during lunch."

Of course her sentiment took me back to that unpleasant circumstance. "You aren't put out with me are you? It's just that I find animosity like that especially when unfair intolerable."

"No, I mean at first I thought it was impolite and I was surprised but then Jess is always raving about someone. If I were you I wouldn't worry. If you don't mind my saying Luca you are quite the stunner," I looked away, no doubt flourishing like a red apple, "and knowing Jess the way I do it won't be long before she'll demand your full attention."

I sighed, I felt like I had taken a drug that was expunging my blood of adrenalin. I thanked Angela for her friendliness as we parted ways; her locker lay in the opposite way of mine. As I fetched my coat, as expected, Mike knocked on my shoulder having retrieved his own varsity jacket.

"What was up with you in bio?" I smiled, feigning contentment.

"Oh I just needed some fresh air, nothing more." I could tell he didn't believe it was altogether true. The paleness in his blue orbs reflected his doubt as I saw myself painted in them.

Nonetheless he decided to change topics, "So are you heading home now?" He stroked his hay like blonde hair off to the side implying some specific answer.

"I have to make a brief stop at the office, and after I have to gather some groceries. My dad and I haven't spent much time together these past years so I had to clear my schedule for a season of father-son activity." Thinking about something as mundane as grocery shopping and appeasing as cooking relaxed me. It took my mind off things.

"Oh okay, well let us know when you're freed up. We were thinking about heading to the beach next week for some wind surfing. Angela wanted to get a few shots of the whales for the school paper together with Eric. I think it'd be cool if you'd come."

"Thank you. I'll think about it and let you know," I finished with an ardent smile.

" _What's everyone's obsession with wind surfing around here; first Jacob and now Mike? Well, I think I'll go and just watch."_

I was hiking up to Cyndee's office with the yellow attendance slip she had given me; it was full and I guessed I should get a new one for tomorrow. The road there was pleasantly free of students, most fleeing as soon as the bell unleashed them back onto town. Before I even entered I heeded the noise of a hushed commotion.

"I am sorry but you need a third science credit in order to graduate," Cyndee elaborated. "It is impossible to change your schedule now. All the other courses are already filled up."

"There has got to be a concession we can agree on." I stopped breathing when I hooked the cadence of his voice. Slowly I entered and my eyes promptly flew to his back. I arrested his broad lean shoulders in my vision, and the defined structure of their blades lining his carmine shirt. The illumination of the lights above published the tucked away streaks of auburn in the disarray of walnut.

"Just one moment dear," Cyndee motioned me with her finger, a bit distressed I might add. She straightened her glasses, "Physics and chemistry are full, and it's too late to rearrange your schedule. Tomorrow is the first of November Mr. Cullen. You should have thought of it before and that's final."

I don't think he considered her whatsoever. I saw his body go solid, and the arm that was stretched and leaning against the maple desk went frigid. I imagined an avalanche in the mountains burying someone and freezing them, and that would have been the proper description for his current posture. As Cyndee spoke his head was the only functioning body part. It twisted over his shoulder and forced me to quell a change of attitude when the brilliant hue of his eyes immobilized me.

A few seconds passed, long seconds, seconds during which I wanted to escape. I then reminded myself of Charlie and how much I truly was like him. As he had done with me yesterday my gaze flickered from Edward to the ground and back again before the merry-go-around started all over. I bit my lip to incarcerate it from shaking.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. He pushed away, whipping a black velvet coat over his back and accelerated past me scowling, "What doesn't kill us…" I listened to the escalating rhythm of his steps as he disappeared. My breath ascended. It wanted to pierce my sealed lips. I had no choice but to snap shut my eyelids, fervently hoping they would hold back the rising tide.

" _Why was he doing this? Why was he going as far as switching classes? Is it because of me? What could I possibly have done?"_

"Luca, honey did you need something?"

Cyndee brought me back to reality. Luckily I held back whatever emotion that craved release. I managed a waning smile and wanted nothing more than to leave this place.

"No, thank you. I must have gotten lost. I'm still exploring but let me take advantage of the situation and thank you for all the help this morning. I'll be back tomorrow with the faculty's signatures. Until then, have a good day."

I didn't wait for a response. I waved at her the same way I did when I left Renee at the airport and headed back the way I came. I flung the parka around my body; unfortunately it failed hiding all of me. I decided to get the groceries quickly so I could board myself up at home. I never thought I would regret my choice when I booked that plane ticket to Seattle but Edward Cullen made me second-guess that once bold conviction.

It felt refreshing when I didn't see him in the parking lot though I must admit I _was_ looking for him. The rebellious spirit in me yearned to challenge him again, to ask him anew what his problem was. I made it to the truck with none of the few stragglers left engaging me in conversation. I turned my phone back on, cranked the volume as high as it could go, and randomly selected a song from the playlist.

I snickered when Ed Sheeran and the engine of the truck appeared simultaneously at some joint concert – booming to life together. "You might see fire Ed but I think I saw immaculate hatred today," I mused while finally leaving the alley of the Spartans.

I had seen one of the stores on my way to school and chose just to go there. At my present state I could have cared less which had the better deals and prices. Thriftway was bigger than I had anticipated. I smiled at that. I parked near the entrance and put up the hood of the parka to shield me from the precipitation. There was another store next to it, "Forks Outfitters," yet another supermarket. Why didn't Charlie mention that one?

When I got inside the scent of the various produce lulled me into tranquility. The issue of Edward Cullen was still winning the heated race with my emotions but for now I was cheerful to have a chore to take my mind off of him. I borrowed a shopping cart and recovered a list I made during Mr. Beard's class from my back pocket, _"Tonight, Charlie, you shall experience fresh food and after the day I had, if I could - I'd add vodka to just about anything."_ I wouldn't know what it tastes like. I just heard it could be strong and mind numbing.

I tried to reign in my trigger happy fingers as they brushed over the vegetables. I filled the cart with asparagus, green onions, shallots, fresh garlic, carrots, and fruits like tomatoes, bananas, apples, strawberries, blackberries, and mango. I think I took almost one of every small package of spice I could find; curry powder, smoked paprika, cumin, ginger, basil, sage, cinnamon, oregano, and natural seasoning.

When I passed the coolers I grunted, "Where's that brown garbage," I mumbled looking for the ground beef. I took a few steaks for Charlie, and got him some frozen Tombstone pizza's too. I got can's of coconut milk, crushed tomatoes, kidney beans, Christmas peas, and corn. I wanted to start eating breakfast again so I selected eggs, frozen biscuits, hash browns, peanut butter, jelly, and bread.

The cart was pretty full. I had scrutinized the prices and thought I was at roughly seventy dollars not adding taxes. I flung some mints from the checkout line on top of it all representing the cherry as it were. When I had emptied the food onto the conveyor belt my nose filled with a delectable scent. I could smell vanilla, rosemary, and something else I couldn't define. I sorted through the various foods I had gotten but they all didn't make the grade. There was a woman in front of me whose purchase was nothing more than two bottles of red wine and a small prearranged collected basket of chocolate truffles. I wanted them.

I drew breath through my mouth and blinked drunkenly as the aroma danced across my taste buds. The intoxication could not have been plainer. I shifted from one side to the other trying to distract myself with the current events and celebrity gossip of the magazine covers but slumped. My eyes moved to the woman. I was entranced with the influx of caramel colored hair, glittering like precious gems in the light, and pouring down her back in surges of wavy locks. The model of her body was rounded but no less slender and small.

I quickly looked away when she turned to her side. Inconspicuously I glanced back over studying her pale skin, and marveled at how much it reminded me of a porcelain doll. She caught my eye.

"Hello," she greeted me. Her voice was bell like, chiming or like the sedative sound of wind as it plays you a silent lyric late at night after the stars come out. She bore a heart-shaped face much like mine decorated with tender features. She reminded me of a fairy from the Arthurian legends who were bestowed with great beauty and magic. But none of these characteristics mattered to me as soon as I took notice of the distinct and familiar stains in her eyes.

"Hello back, having a small dinner party?" I hoped I sounded casual enough. The woman smiled, compassionately, revealing a set of perfectly grown argent teeth.

"Oh no, it's intended to be an anniversary gift for a colleague of my husbands. Well, the finishing touches anyway." She then inspected all I had forged for and smiled again. It was like a smile could not dare to stay away long from her dazzling face.

"There is an abundance of green there, strange for someone your age," she tilted her head to the side – still smiling.

"Well I myself am a vegetarian. My dad is the carnivorous one so I have to abide by his tastes too, and get something heavy and unsavory." I laughed trying to be as charming as I could. The woman mimicked my gesture though I thought I saw brightness or a swift disappearing gleam in those topaz spheres when I explained the nature of my diet.

"I see, although I have not _seen_ you before." We continued down the checkout line, and it was almost her turn.

"I just moved here from Phoenix yesterday so no one has really _seen_ me yet." But I had seen the liquid amber of those eyes before. However, instead of wordlessly cursing me hers were open and kind.

"Ah, now I _see,_ " she chuckled elated, "You moved to Forks with your family then?"

"I moved in with my father ma'am, my parents are divorced but it happened when I was still very small. I wanted to spend the last few years of juvenility with him." As I spoke her eyes scrunched, and rolled up and down my frame.

"Your enunciation is quite astute. It shows a lot of promise," she speculated. "My name is Esme and it was my pleasure to have met you…?"

"Luca, Luca Swan."

"That'll be fifty-seven dollars and eighty-two scents please," the cashier announced. Esme withdrew a satin black wallet and handed him two verdant fifty dollar bills. After receiving her change she bid me a final farewell.

"I must be off but it would be nice if we'd run into each other again Luca." It would be nice, especially since I had a measurable degree of certainty that she had some sort of relation to Edward. The matching eyes were uncanny, though hers were much more vibrant and less dark.

"Yes it would be. Have a good day Esme." She smiled, took her basket of goods and disappeared.

While the cashier was furiously working on my stockpile Esme shifted my awareness back to Edward. _"What doesn't kill us…",_ those words rang like a gong. The noise didn't subside either and repeated itself again and again. He had affected me more than any other person had in recent history.

As predicted I paid about eighty dollars and still had a twenty. I'd give it back to Charlie.

I stashed everything next to me on the front seat and below. We had a modest flurry of droplets pounding down on our town and I didn't want my assets becoming wet. It was just about half past four when I pulled up in the drive. It took two trips to unload and then stash everything neatly away in the kitchen. I settled on a fresh Bolognese for tonight and accepted the fact that I would have to touch the ground beef and fry it up for Charlie.

I went upstairs first. The homework assignments were minimal. Mrs. Holland had given us a fifty question duty over the course of three chapters. I sat at the desk and began though I couldn't concentrate on it. Edward's conduct kept overriding everything I tried to distract it with. I found him bizarre but then…

That look he had given me, that frightening vile look. I couldn't think of anything else just now. I had finished the mundane task of shopping, and not even Esme with her eyes akin to his could comfort me. _"I need to get this out of my head before it explodes."_

I gasped. Perhaps I should let it explode – there was a way. I checked the time. It was nearly five. I had answered half the questionnaire pertaining to the judicial and executive branches of our government, and that would be enough for today. Since I wouldn't have government again until Monday I'd finish it on Sunday.

All at once I looked forward to the explosion but it would have to wait. Instead I opted for something else to cleanse my nerves with. When I got to the kitchen and selected all the items I'd need for our dinner I went into a sort of chef mode.

I started the frying pan on the stove, after washing it (Charlie…), and drizzled it with olive oil. While waiting for it to heat up I chopped onions, carrots, garlic, and celery. Unfortunately I didn't have any wine but I got Worcester sauce and milk to replace it with. I made a gagging sound when I handled the beef, adding some salt and pepper. The job took me away from Forks and back to Phoenix to Renee's kitchen and all the fun we had cooking.

Although I will admit that some of her concoctions should have been served with government health warnings. This one time Phil and I fought over the bathroom for over two days after Renee had dealt us plates of some "potato soup". I have no idea how sweaty socks and mud taste but I'd imagine it be that!

The canned as well as fresh tomatoes were working in the pan along with the tagliatelle that were growing soft in a pot of hot water next to it. I just added some bay leaves when Charlie came home.

"Somethin' smells good. Hey Luc," he said taking off his jacket, clammy from the weather.

"Hey dad, did you get those lions?" I pried, I prayed, I hoped, I was ready to dish out cash.

"Didn't see any of them up close but we found some tracks further in the woods. I think they must be back trackin'. I told you they were shy. The hustle of the town probably drove them back in."

" _This does not satisfy me. Just please stay in the woods and I promise I'll stay in town; let's compromise."_

After taking off his shoes Charlie joined me at the stove. He folded his hands behind his back and looked at all the natural ingredients. I could hear him sniffing the odor coming from the sauce, "Hmm, that smell's really good," he complimented when I added some fresh basil.

"So you've said," I laughed, stirring the pasta. "I fried you some ground beef so you'll have a meat sauce." I watched him smile, anxiously, and some redness returning to his cheeks.

Dinner was great. The sauce was a success and Charlie enjoyed it. He applauded my mother for having taught me to cook and revered this new luxury. I would be happy to do it every night. I tried handing him back the twenty but he told me to keep it for gas or as a down payment for the next trip to Thriftway. I had given up feuding with him, mostly losing the battles anyway. Charlie did the dishes while I dried and scanned them for left over crud. The frying pan would be my witness if Charlie and I ended up going to court over it. I took a pictures.

Charlie settled in the living room to watch the news. He asked me if we could eat out at the diner tomorrow, "It would be good for ya to reintroduce yourself. A lot of them still know you from before."

"Are you referring to all the haunted souls that were subjugated listening to you go on about me for over a month? Yes, I think it would be _enlightening_ to find out what you've been saying."

He fiddled with the side of the label on his root beer, thinking, before countering me.

"It's supposed to be cold tomorrow, how about those Swedish Meatballs?" Charlie grinned which made me growl with laughter; glad to see he had a sense of humor after all. He went on inquiring about my day at school. I told him it was educational. When he asked if everyone there was nice to me I said, "I haven't really met everyone yet but those I did, yes, yes they were."

It might not have been a lie but it was only a half-truth. I didn't really meet Edward Cullen. He only wished me dead.

Charlie was satisfied with my response and with our belly's full and the kitchen clean I headed back up the stairs. Hastily after entering the room I shook the lamp on the nightstand to life and turned off the big light. I nudged away my assignment like trash looking for my sketchpad pressed underneath. I opened my pencil case took the first finely sharpened drawing pen I saw, chalk, and collapsed on the bed.

After wrestling with the pillows and finding a snug position to sit up on I stared down at the blank piece of paper. I intertwined the pencil in my fingers while envisioning his face, and closed my eyes. The silhouette formed in the darkness, and filled with the rich color of his olive complexion. The straight nose, the pouted lips, the perfect eyebrows, and the rest of his contours rose from the gloomy recesses of my memories. All that needed to be done was project it. _"Allow this image to explode."_ But it was still incomplete.

I would save the eyes for last; they would be the most difficult.

I discharged then, and the pencil commenced on my command. I drew the outline of the countenance making sure it was circular around the cheeks; then moving the lines down like a square before finishing the jowl neatly in the shape of a crescent moon – upside down. I yanked the pencil away from the paper and tossed it to the side, carelessly. I snatched up some of the chalk, red, brown, black, white, orange, and yellow. Feverishly I worked at his unkempt hair. It was long and swept in gentle curls while appearing so disheveled. With my bare finger I mashed the brown and black together. I sprinkled red and white on them, fusing the chemicals whilst I was their alchemist.

I added more red and more white and a touch of orange. I was beginning to sweat and my heart beat furiously against my chest.

I scribbled inside the mask of his face spreading the orange, yellow, and white. My lips pulled over my teeth as I recreated the olive tone. I was gasping for air, and grimacing.

With the pencil I drew the lips and nose. Again, I tossed it aside and heard a "clack" on the carpet where it landed. _"COME ON! APPEAR"._ The red wasn't satisfactory. I lost count how often I mixed it with white only to deepen it with the red again, and a hint of brown to recreate that candy sweetness of his lips. The nose was simple; straight but flawless. As where the eyebrows or so I initially thought; but I had to generate that walnut auburn again.

I heaved, filling my lungs with oxygen they so urgently demanded. I wiped away the beads of sweat curving around my forehead and licked my lips. _"Why is it always like this when the darkness explodes and an image violently bites, claws, cuts, and scratches its way out?"_

It was time. I had captured the smoothness of his skin and even replicated the profound texture of the bronze. The pillowy lips that deemed impossible at first were overwhelmingly thorough. The astonishing blend of otherworldly color in the hair was achieved. I swallowed, almost chocking when I couldn't. The time had come – the eyes awaited birth.

My hand shook when I impatiently and distraughtly ensnared the pencil back in my fingers. I caressed my wrist taking labored breaths. Once I finished this project, thereafter, it could not leave me crestfallen. Up until now the explosion had provoked the ruthless and mad artist in me. The enterprise of his eyes however, their sheen, if I could not bring them to life then it had all been in vain.

I etched their shape. As gently as I could I painted the whites. My hand was rattled and my lips quivered.

" _What doesn't kill us…"_

I sketched the golden iris as the emotions erupted and the tears flowed down my cheeks. Savagely the black pupil appeared, and without realizing it before - I started to fear the image I had drawn. I tapped my finger on the eye's, darkening them, like I was using Morse code egging the last of the explosion to come out of my head. A tear plopped down on the sheet but didn't touch his face, and another found the opposite side near a string of his hair.

The anger and hurt like the yellow and orange I had used for his eyes came together. The questions hounded me. Why? What had I done? Why do you hate me so? Why was Esme so much like you? Why didn't she shake my hand when she introduced herself like everyone else around here? Why go to such lengths to avoid me? I can't help these emotions. This was my insurgence! My insurgence of questioning anything and everything I perceived; it was only human.

The utensils slid from my fingers and dropped onto the comforter of the bed. I crushed my face with my hands, I slapped myself by accident with the notion, and silently I wept. I was a coward. I had the jitters. I dreaded to come to face with what I had drawn. I did not look; instead I closed the sketchpad. My fingers were camouflaged in chalk.

I peeked out in the hall and heard the resonating sound of the TV from the living room. Charlie must still be downstairs. In the bathroom I washed off the colors and my face. My cheeks were swollen. There were hints of chalk surrounding my eyelids and nose. I scrubbed, reapplying more and more icy water. I was ashamed to look at myself in the mirror; the reflection was an effigy.

I dried off and drew breath more calmly. I remembered to take the hairspray from the cabinet. When I was back in the room I opened the sketchpad but swayed my head away, only gazing at the lips but not the eyes. Hurriedly I waxed the portrait with the sticky compound so the chalk would stay in place.

Once I had put everything away and replaced the sketchpad beneath my government book I listlessly gazed at the time in a nonchalant manner – _10:23 pm._

" _Geez… Almost three hours I worked on this?"_

It didn't matter. I expelled it, and unlike the incurable cloud of rain hovering over Forks I would not allow him dominion over me. I did feel better but depleted of energy. The strain inflicted to my psyche was extensive, and granting his image to explode out of my imagination plagued the muscles in my fingers and wrists. I stripped down to my underwear and crawled underneath the covers turning off the light while I was at it.

The feathery pillows were soft and cool. I wondered if I'd have nightmares tonight. But no, no I wouldn't. I had to remind myself that I had not dreamt in four long years. Tonight, oblivion would find me quickly.

" _Mr. Sandman, I won't need your services tonight."_

* * *

"Luc? Luca? Wake up, it's time for school."

"Wha… What?"

Idly my eyes fluttered open and I felt a warm touch on my bare chest. It was Charlie, gently shaking me. I moaned, and my head throbbed.

"What time is it?" I struggled to speak but Charlie understood.

"It's ten past seven." I jumped up.

"Damn! Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm." I ran for the closet and wrenched out a pair of jeans, underwear, and some green shirt.

"Calm down, you got plenty of time. The school isn't going anywhere," he called after me. I was already in the bathroom then. While I waited for the water to sizzle I brushed my teeth. Charlie chatted with me through the door.

"Are you okay? You don't need me to call you in sick today or anything? Seem a bit out of it."

"NAH, I'M FINE," I yelled back. I had toothpaste all around my mouth. I looked like some rabid dog.

I took a quick shower which did the rest of the waking. While struggling to put on the jeans with one hand I fumbled in the cabinet for the Ibuprofen. I buttoned up the shirt and was blow drying at the same time. As hastily as I could I arranged my hair that for once obliged without hesitation. I emerged from the bathroom with a myriad of steam still rolling off me and a trail of almond scented lotion in my wake.

Charlie stood by the stairs, leaning against the railing with a cup of coffee in hand. "Need help?"

"Umm… YEAH, can you pour me a coffee with a spoonful of..." He offered me the coffee he held. I had already put the parka on flinging the side bag over my shoulder. Between him and the mug my eyes moved, "That's…"

"Yours," he finished. I took the coffee admiring Charlie's fatherly care.

"What time is it?"

" _Ah, ah, that's hot. But good!"_

"Seven twenty four," he said glancing at his watch. I guzzled the rest of the hot lava down my throat. It burned but it sure got me going.

"Thank you, and don't forget Swedish Meatballs tonight." I ran down the stairs checking for a second time if I had my car keys, phone, bag, my head…

I started the truck and pulled out the driveway. I waved, in my way, when Charlie jogged over to the police cruiser. I pulled out onto the main road and headed towards school. On my way I realized that I did have a bit of spare time. All that rushing had been totally unreasonable. However, maybe, just maybe I could make leverage of it.

I had exorcised my mind of the demon and felt a new sense of clarity. Our interchange had been too elusive. The amount of courage I had and believed to have squandered when I asked him what the problem was abruptly returned. I wasn't at conflict with myself when I decided, vehemently so, that I would calmly approach him today. If need be I would apologize. Perhaps there had been some invisible dispute that had escaped my notice. I needed to know. I didn't give myself a choice.

" _Little Devil."_

"Yes, yes I am."

I pulled into the parking lot. It was only half-full compared to my arrival yesterday. I turned off the engine and scanned my peers. I didn't see anyone I knew. I had twenty minutes but would only contribute ten to the cause. I needed a new attendance slip and would have to go see Cyndee again.

I sheltered myself in the truck, and bent down in the seat so no one would detect my game of espionage. As the minutes went on I watched observantly but hadn't seen any of them. Mike and Jessica had made it; Angela too. During these arduous moments I tried picturing how I would even start up a conversation with him. There seemed too many scenarios and possibilities. I was only certain to act kind as to avoid any further miscommunications between us.

It was ten till eight. I stepped out into the cold; Charlie's weather forecast had been on point. The few persons I knew were already inside. I had almost reached the steps leading to the door when I saw the shiny silver car pull in. I remembered it from yesterday. They parked towards the end of the lot.

I almost let lose a victorious smile when I saw Rosalie getting out – she had been the driver. The passenger side door unveiled the small one, Alice. Emmett and Jasper exited from the rear. "The hell," I whispered. Rosalie pushed a button, the lights flickered, and the car was locked.

" _Did he get here by himself already?"_ I mounted the stairs hoping I hadn't attained their notice and quickly ducked inside the school.

After getting a slip from Cyndee I made my way to psychology. I thought it would be an interesting class; once again Angela and I shared it together though our seats were spaced too far apart for contact. I tried to listen, I did but I was unable too.

I got my psychology book, signature and homework and left with Angela by my side.

"What class do you have next?" I almost didn't hear her, so vexed had I become by Edward and my assigned mission.

"Design," I answered her. She frowned a little.

"That's too bad. I'm in art. But I guess we'll see each other in study hall and during lunch?"

"You can bet on it." We parted on cordial terms. I was looking forward to lunch, more than anyone today. It would be the crux to tell me whether or not he really was a no show today. I had developed a scheme in case the aforementioned was true.

I loved design. The assignment was to take a large white sheet of paper, a black pen, and let our imagination go wild. The teacher, Mrs. Hamilton, was an elderly teacher but very compassionate and forthcoming. I drew cacti, a garden of daisies, and was working on the Sphinx when the bell stunned me back to the world.

I wrote my name on the back of the paper and left it lying on the table. I sprinted down the hall to Mrs. White's study hall. During the next thirty grueling minutes I made conversation with Angela and Mike. I almost gave him an okay for their beach trip on Friday next. Angela hoped I'd come so she could show me the whales. She was a photographer by nature and offered me a chance to take a few shots too. I almost consented then but left it open for debate still.

When we finally arrived in the cafeteria I surveyed the vast room but found nothing. I got some of the fettuccini they served, bread, and another bottle of orange juice and joined Angela, and the rest of them at the table.

I pretended to listen to their conversation about what their plans were for the weekend but found that pursuit too cumbersome. I gawked over all the heads in the cafeteria but hadn't spotted them yet. Just then...

The doors opened, and like the day prior to this, Rosalie was the first to enter. She was joined, by the hip it seemed, to Emmett. He again was smiling but not as widely as yesterday. Behind them my eyes grazed Alice and Jasper.

"Seriously?"

"Excuse me," Angela asked in the seat next to me. Oops. I had meant to think it.

"Oh, err, nothing, just thinking about the attendance record." _"Or the lack thereof…"_

My audience exchanged perturbed glances I'm sure but I focused on the Cullen's. They sat at the very end of the lunch room by a window overlooking the small garden the school had. I noticed they had come in with trays of food, and only nibbled on it? They were conversing. I wish I was a fly.

The next two hours certainly made sure to count the seconds. British literature and Spanish were on the agenda; two classes I ordinarily would have enjoyed. But today I couldn't follow. Well, except one thing. Lauren was in my Spanish class and oh boy did she ensure to get me to notice. I smiled, waved at her and pretended to listen to Senor Sueno. He did have a cool name, the rhyme alone…

I had all my gear packed and was scorning the clock. I needed to make haste not only to catch them but also to desert Lauren's inquiries. Suffice to say I made it. The bell rang and I was the first one out. As quickly as I could I stormed into the office handing a startled Cyndee the final attendance slip. I wished her a well enough weekend and didn't wait for a response, again.

While striding towards the exit I threw the parka on and secured the bag tightly over my shoulder. Admittedly, I was nervously mulling over what I had set my mind to do. It had been a snap decision, this scheme of mine but hopefully they wouldn't react insulted.

I withdrew to the lot, running towards the truck I had parked next to the lawn again. After hurling the bag inside and closing the door I leaned against the back bumper. It wasn't raining so that was a plus. I had my copy of Catcher in the Rye open before me, figuring it might take them few minutes to come out. I hadn't had time to commit myself fully to it, unfortunately.

I waved at Angela and Jessica as they were leaving. Thankfully I hadn't seen Lauren come out of the building but instead found the four of them filing down the stairs and crossing the lot. I took a deep breath and tried to match their speed. If everything went according to my ill devised spur of the moment plan we'd meet by their car at the same time. I kept my head down but a sudden feeling of paranoia came over me. I was being watched.

I looked up when the silver car was meters out before me and caught their gaze.

All of them, the exact same alluring eye color. They were supposed to be adopted? But then why did they all have the same translucent glint about them. I stopped, and so did they.

Rosalie seemed annoyed by my presence, her mouth arced disapprovingly. Emmett who was holding her hand showed his teeth, shook his head, and laughed in hushed tones.

I struggled, nervously trying to find the words. Alice, with her spiky petite form, was the only one wearing a sympathetic smile. I would ask her.

"Hi, my name is Luca. I really don't mean to take up any of your time but I was wondering…" I was interrupted when Jasper came up behind Alice, his eyes wide almost shocked.

"Yes, Luca?" I squirmed when I heard the velvety inflection of Alice's voice. Her smile was lovely, and I noticed what big eyes she had.

"Well, I think I might have offended your brother yesterday. I was hoping to apologize to him but I don't think he showed up today?"

Alice laughed, "No he did not; I can entrench that."

I waited, patiently. My eyes moved from Alice to the others but no one said anything else. _"Okay…"_

"Will he be back on Monday?"

"He'll be back when he's good and ready. Until then, it isn't any concern of yours." Rosalie's voice was clear and sharp as broken glass. I took a step back, inadvertently looking at the sodden concrete floor. I felt defeated. _"Alright, good God, I get it, they're all freaking rude and inaccessible."_

"What Rosalie means to say Luca," Alice interjected trading a conspicuous glimpse with her sister, "that there isn't need for you to be worried. He'll be back. Then you may have another chance."

I didn't think I would get anymore out of it. I felt like I failed, and would have to retire with empty hands. I skittishly smiled at Alice, nodding in appreciation for her time and turned to leave.

" _There is one resolution you may profit from if you feel up to the adventure?"_

Within a fraction of a second my body loosened and I dashed back around on them. They hadn't moved and looked like statues, made of marble but brought to life by some ethereal entity.

I felt a _crooked_ grin of my own trailing across my face though I kept it spontaneous, and not ornery.

"Tell Esme I said hi," their expressions wavered.

I didn't bother waiting for a response. I had suddenly rediscovered a measure of my courage, and for the first time since coming to Forks, I sauntered about with confidence and fervor.

" _I might not always win but I always get a consolation price."_

Their flabbergasted expressions told me so.


	4. Chapter 4

Second contact

In the aftermath of things perhaps I had been too childish. But then as I revisited the encounter with the Cullen's and reaching as far back as my diminutive standoff with Edward perhaps I was not. Rosalie, unlike her relatively mute brother, affirmed that there was some hostility to be had but why?

I tried not to obsess. However, and I always mentally laugh at this, my insurgence was quite real. There were always methods of distraction though, and utilizing them silenced my inquisitive nature momentarily but not unconditionally. I did hope they'd deliver the message to Esme. _"Oh, sarcasm, how I love thee so."_

Friday night preceded as expected. As promised I prepared grandma Swan's Swedish Meatballs and again found myself constraining the urge to vomit kneading the raw meat. I prepared a vegetable broth for me while Charlie would receive the proper aliments. Once more the Cullen's diminished as the culinary world consumed me, somewhere between the sizzle of the meatballs in the pan and me dicing ginger.

Charlie came into the kitchen smiling just after ten past six. The aroma was authentic. I corroborated with grandma's recipe constantly, and even Charlie mentioned that it took him back all the way to his mother's kitchen. The flavor profile according to my guinea pig was there though something was missing. I was glad he was sincere. I mused that I didn't have that special touch only a mother had. But in the end, Charlie was satisfied and I found my own inventive sauce quite delicious. There was nothing more to ask for.

Saturday Charlie wanted to go to the diner, and I took his offer seriously this time. He really did want to reintroduce me to folk that knew me when I was no taller than the kitchen table. I foreshadowed I wouldn't remember any of them, and that Saturday evening would be awkward. Before I'd join him at the diner I announced my trip to Seattle. Charlie wanted to come along but after a swift rebuff, and assertion of me going to the Pike Place Market for sightseeing he settled down.

I finished whatever homework I had left that night so I could rest on Sunday. I packed everything away and lamented the coming Monday. Edward Cullen stirred inside my murky memories again. There was a part of me hoping he'd be another no show. Yet, a piece of me found him interesting. I felt an unusual pull; like he was a magnet or planet that was drawing me into its orbit.

I was up till midnight reading and finishing The Catcher in the Rye. I placed it back on the shelf and was sorting through a magnificent selection of volumes I had gotten for my birthday in September. After little deliberation I settled on The Picture of Dorian Gray. I hadn't read it but could already relate to his dilemma.

After wishing Charlie a good night and settling back upstairs I retrieved the small golden key I had hidden beneath the mahogany desk. I gulped opening the drawer and taking out my own personal Boogeyman. For once my fingers did not shiver as they felt the smooth texture of the sandy envelope. Quickly I made it disappear in the side bag; I felt a bit shortsighted for having already filled it for Monday.

I went over to the window, making sure it was sealed and drew the curtains before turning off the lights. I lay awake for some time feeling the escalating rhythm of my anxious heart I began drawing deep breaths trying to steady it. _"They wont tell me anything new,"_ I thought. Whatever they'd have to say I'd already know however it was mandatory, and I needed to agree to this brief appointment. I told Charlie a half-truth again. I was indeed arranging a visit to the market but just had to make an unpleasant stop prior to visiting it.

* * *

The tour towards Seattle was boring to say the least. I drove by the Olympic National Park that I had already marveled at on my way from Seattle to Forks. The weather played along and the interstate was free of rain. I had enough songs saved on my phone for months without ever having to worry about the dread of repetition. Surprisingly I felt indifferent about the appointment, even callous.

Finally, after nearly four hours of driving and almost hitting a deer I made it. The Space Needle signaled my arrival; knowing me I could have taken a wrong turn and ended up in Olympia. Seattle seemed like a busy city and overly crowded but most of all; gloomy. I read that the suicide rate was high – I wonder why.

On my way to Harborview I passed street signs apprising me of an art museum and aquarium near the market. I'd have to convince Charlie to accompany me there. I needed to spend more time with him to truly reconnect. There was a photo album with several blank pages and it was up to me to fill it. It did make me wonder if he enjoyed conveniences like that but from what I had observed of these past short days he'd most likely tally anything.

I reached my goal on Ninth Avenue; by my reckoning I had imagined the building bigger. I parked out in the lot and turned off the engine. I cut off the music and sat there, staring. My gaze lowered to the passenger seat next to me. The inanimate thing sat there without a concern in the world. I felt impassive just then. I leaned on my elbow against the steering wheel, covering my mouth with my hand, and listened to the placid whisper of the wind.

I cherished the otherwise insignificant noises one hears when both mind and body is silent. There were audible voices somewhere in the distance, bellowing eruptions of other cars as they raced by, the deafening whir of helicopter propellers, blaring sirens, and brisk footsteps running by.

I snapped, and with brute force yanked the key from the ignition and tore the envelope to my chest. I slammed the car door shut and stomped towards the facility, ignoring life around me. I cast a lethargic look at the time, ten minutes until the appointment. I burst through the front doors with an incredible wrath that emerged every time I bore such an envelope. I disappeared through the white corridors ignoring secretaries along the way and followed the signs instead. Just mere moments after entering I hankered nothing but vanishing into thin air – immediately.

* * *

Pike Place Market was amazing. The lush amount of produce was hypnotizing. I rapidly grew to regret but also praise that I had brought only so much money. I bought fresh oranges, grapes, chocolate milk, and quail eggs – the latter which I've never had before. At the northern edge was the Crafts Market where I purchased a tawny leather armband. The design was elementary with no accessories but three strings beautifully stitched horizontally across its format. I wanted to stay longer but had a vow to keep to Charlie, and Forks was almost four hours out.

The drive home was stodgy. A few times my eyes left the road and wandered to the big chalky _white_ envelope that had replaced its sandy predecessor. I had predicted correctly – nothing new to address. I would call Renee tonight. I haven't spoken to her since leaving Phoenix and wondered how she and Phil were progressing in Jacksonville. I hoped all was well.

I complained on the way back, _"Four freaking hours… geez"_. The drive was long but at least the truck was sturdy. It was nearing five in the afternoon when I finally saw the pine green sign welcoming me back to dreary Forks. I drove along the main highway and stopped at the Shell station to fuel the monstrous servant who grew dearer to me with each passing day.

When I turned up at the house I hid the envelope in my bag and marched to the front door. Charlie welcomed me back by opening it for me. He had been worried I wouldn't make it and disappoint his friends. I excused myself for a quick change of clothes which mystified him but nonetheless gave me five minutes of privacy. After trapping the envelope in the drawer and hiding the key, clandestinely so, I changed shirts and headed back downstairs where Charlie was already prudently waiting.

The diner was okay. I learned that it used to be a simple donut shop but evolved and branched out to be a little more. I met the owners, an elderly couple who recognized me instantly. After some cheek pinching I truthfully admitted that I hadn't the foggiest clue as to who they were.

"Oh don't you worry Luca you'll remember me soon enough. You used to love my peanut butter cookies. Oh just look at you! So big and handsome," she cheered exhilarated. I just smiled, no doubt glowing red. Her name, Nicole Blightman, didn't tell me anything though. Charlie attempted to jog the memory but to no avail. It most likely didn't exist anymore if ever.

I met some of his fishing friends who mimicked Mrs. Blightman's notion but again, all for naught. I was glad when the food arrived. I schemed to constantly chew on something in an effort to look like a hamster with loaded cheeks – artifice at its crudest. _"It's rude to speak with your mouth full after all."_

It did click that people were real chummy here; a small community so everyone knew everyone I guessed. I accidentally stockpiled too much mustard on my plate when an epiphany abruptly battered me right across the face. I regarded the close-knit community of Forks again and was scratching my cheek eyeing Charlie.

"Dad what do you know about the Cullen's?" Charlie erected another pyramid of ketchup next to his potato wedges as I asked. I caught his temples itching, suspiciously, and he bit down on a wedge.

"Why do you ask?" The potato wedge must have been overly fried; the crisp between Charlie's teeth was ear shattering as he gnawed.

"I just noticed them at school and the rumor mill is too ambiguous. I was just wondering what I was supposed to believe."

Charlie swallowed his bite, "They moved down here from Alaska about two years ago. They live outside town without any neighbors and like to keep to themselves. We should consider ourselves lucky though," he said, nodding approvingly.

"Why is that?"

"Well the father, Dr. Cullen, is a top notch physician and surgeon. I think his wife wanted him to move to a bigger city but he likes smaller communities. When they first got here some of the boys from the reservoir made some trouble boycotting the hospital. I don't know; something about not liking outsiders. Billy and I clashed over it too. It died down after awhile though when Dr. Cullen proved he was more than capable. Occasionally there are a few uproars but I drive 'em off pretty quick."

So their father was the physician in town? Alright, that explains nothing. "Well, I was actually referring to my fellow classmates, his children."

Charlie finished off a mouthful from his burger and brushed a napkin through his mustache before going on, "I don't have any trouble with 'em. You rarely see 'em in town, and if you do they only show respectable manners. They're not like other hoodlums around here who love to vandalize abandoned houses and get me huntin' for their parents."

"I see." I picked at my veggie burger, inspecting it for any hidden pockets of meat before risking a taste. There was no potato left in the wedges either, they were hollow and crisp. Charlie and I continued eating in silence as was becoming ceremonial.

" _Respectable manners?"_ I could think of two that lacked all goodwill and expressed symptoms of anthropophobia – fear of people. I only knew that because three years ago I had self-diagnosed myself with it. I was wrong, I think.

The tale of the Cullen's rooted itself deeply inside my head. If Charlie thought they were so agreeable I questioned why _the boys_ from La Push boycotted the hospital in particular. Who were they, exactly? I reasoned that Esme must be the wife then. I still lacked affirmation to this theory although I was convinced she was their mother. But she seemed so young. Esme couldn't have been older than thirty?

"Do me a favor and be careful next week at school Luc, alright? The city's movin' in some workmen to fix the leaks on the roof so it'll be a small construction site. As a matter of fact they'll be replacin' a decent chunk of it."

I took a final bite from my burger which was pretty tasty, "Sure thing."

Charlie made a prolonged round through the diner as I waited at the table. I saw it as his duty as chief to ascertain if any of the folk had problems. He was definitely dedicated I'll give him that. I leaned a fist up against my cheek as I commended him – smiling. Luckily no other old acquaintance of which I had no memory chose to speak to me.

"What?" Charlie stood in front of me with a receipt dangling between his fingers.

"You really do take pride in your profession don't you?"

Absentmindedly he shrugged it off, "I do what I can. It's my job to make sure all goes well in town. One day when you have a career it'll be the same."

I muffled a critical laugh, "We'll see but I have to make it through high school first."

"Don't worry," Charlie contravened, "once you've graduated you can go on to college and do somethin' amazing with your life. I can't wait to see the great things you'll do." He kept his arm firmly around my shoulders and I mine around his waist as we walked out to the police cruiser.

It might be ridiculous but I hadn't devoted a lot of spirit towards choosing a career path.

* * *

When Sunday emerged with the easterly break of the sun all my problems had suddenly been restrained. It was a peaceful day. Charlie met up with Billy to go down to the creek for one last fishing extravaganza. Even though November had shown its murky face the day was mild but it was all the same to me. My preparations for Monday were done so I blissfully continued my journey into the world of Dorian Gray.

By noon and after a quick snack consisting of two grilled cheese sandwiches and fruit I decided to give Renee a call.

"LUCA!" I had to detach the phone from my head as her thundering voice punctured my eardrum.

"How's everything going? How are you? How's school? Is Charlie doing okay?" This would generate at least two hours of conversation I thought. Renee was just as snoopy as me, and always felt the urge to investigate. We were just two kittens, patiently waiting for curiosity to kill us off.

"Everything's fine. I'm doing okay, school will be school, and Charlie is great. Now, with all that shipped off I'd much rather hear about Jacksonville."

Renee, with a smile in her voice, told me about the sunny shores of Florida. Even now in the midst of winter the temperatures were moderate. She and Phil hadn't much time to explore yet but did visit a place called Amelia Island. When she told me they had tried their hand at golf I couldn't help but burst into tears.

"You? Please, and be honest, what was your score?"

"That's not important. I had fun, and that's all that matters." I cracked and fell back on my pillows laughing. I could only imagine how long Phil had to prevail, waiting on my mother to finally sink that small ball.

"Don't be mean Luca. I didn't do that bad, really," I wiped a small tear from the corner of my eye and regained some composure.

"I'm sorry mom but just imagining you out there with short white pants and a checkered flat cap is too much for me." I pictured a comic strip with Renee as the headliner striking out at least five times before finally managing to connect only for the ball to land in a pond – swallowed by an alligator and all!

"Oh, leave me alone; there are many more things' I'll try pretty soon but listen. I know that Christmas is just around the corner and even though we all just left Phoenix a few days ago I want you to spend it with me in Florida."

I sighed, shaking free the last laugh, "Mom I haven't spent a single Christmas in Forks for five years. If anything you should come see us." I heard a disheartened groan on the other line.

"I thought about that but I don't think Phil and I will be able to make it. His parent's are flying in from Arizona so we're stuck."

"Oh, well, I really have my heart set on spending Christmas in Forks. Maybe we can all have a get together next year then."

"But, but Luca you–,"

"Mother! It'll be fine. If anything reserve September for my birthday and cool down in Forks. Your body might just appreciate the natural air conditioning."

She frowned, "Alright, if you say so."

The next hour was spent reciting times past. We discussed her whimsical phases ranging from the culinary realm to crafts, classical music, country western, knitting, baking, the latter almost causing a house fire, and computing. We laughed about the plethora of failed experiments but also how her interest in cooking and music left its mark on me.

"See? I did something right didn't I?"

This bewildered me, "Mom, please, you did everything right. I can take care of myself. I'm responsible, adamant, tenacious, and I prefer to consider myself not arrogant in the least. Well, I suppose it depends on the situation."

"Oh poop! Please, if you got it, flaunt it baby."

"Mother," I chided.

"What? How else are you going to find some lucky little girl?"

" _Yeah, I think I should settle whether or not to have that conversation with her, and Charlie…"_ I trembled, shaking my head.

"Yeah well I can't imagine what sort of girl you'd like me to beguile into putting up with your son."

"Oh hush you. But tell me; since we're on the subject, what would you like her to be like? Have you seen something pretty at school?" I snorted.

"No mom, I haven't." Angela was pretty I thought. But I only really wanted to earn her friendship.

"Well then? Draw me a picture Luca. What are you looking for?"

I exhaled openly, feeling put off and irate about the question. I lay back on the bed, putting my free arm behind my head and stared at the ceiling. What sort of picture should I _draw_ for her I silently argued. She was no doubt eagerly awaiting my response on the other end of the receiver. Alright, let's go wild…

"Well, if _they_ could be my perfect match then they would revere philosophy and art. They can be entertained by something as basic as the moon however also intriguing like Botticelli. They would love music of all genres especially the voiceless compositions of its ancestry. They would listen to Paganini, Bach, Vivaldi, Debussy, Tchaikovsky, and could effectively drift off into their timeless masterpieces.

We'd be able to speak of history for hours on end; learning from one another. I would love for them to share my passion for Shakespeare, Poe, Hemingway, and Robert Frost.

I'd want them to be gentle and kind. I would want us to protect one another and be there for whatever the other needs. We would share understanding and insight but also frivolous debates, and laughs as bright as starlight. There'd be warmth, and an unyielding desire to see and talk to each other.

I would want to wake up in the morning and for them to be the first image in my head. I should be thrilled and looking forward to seeing them as sure as the sun will rise. They'd be the one person in the entire world I would confide all my secrets too.

But most importantly," I chuckled, "they should be different. Yes, I wouldn't mind some adventure or getting my lazy bum up and out into nature. How does that saying go? _I'd prefer the villain, not the hero, someone to enjoy countless mischief with_. Maybe I'm reaching but that's what I honestly want."

I still beheld the ceiling. I was dazed and lost in that perfect world.

"Is there anything else? Some physical description?" Renee's interest was certainly peaked.

"Well, not really. Go ahead and call me old fashioned but it's the character that matters to me."

"Not one single thing?"

I thought about it, pursing my lips in the process. "Well, I think I like dark hair."

"Ah, I see. Okay, well maybe you're not reaching at all honey. I'd like to think everyone has someone special waiting on them. How did that old myth go? You know the one you told me about learning last year in world history?"

"According to mythology humans were once much more powerful beings compared to now. They were so mighty that the chieftain of the gods, Zeus, fearing the growing threat of a possible assault on Mt. Olympus split them all in half to appease the other god's, and in so doing condemned mortals to a life of trying to find their other half's. It was humanity's pride that caused such hardship. However, Apollo gave them new hope by sewing them up leaving the navel as the only remnant of that tear. If they ever managed to find their other half it would be a spring of understanding, serenity, and joy so few damned souls ever know. This is how Aristophanes explained love in Plato's Symposium; the very meaning of soul mates."

Renee moaned in awe on the other line. I too thought it was an interesting concept when I first heard. Many of my fellow classmates at the time especially the guy's snickered, and blew into fit of laughter thinking it was _too corny_.

"Well, you can think of me as a hopeless romantic but I believe that's in store for anyone if they know how to read the signs." Renee's conclusion did seem earnest. Again, I told a half-truth. There was so much more I wanted to add to the roster of things I would have enjoyed especially travelling expeditions. Perhaps frolicking through the fair streets of Verona, bathing in the exotic light of Tuscany, exploring the vast museums of Berlin, dinner by the Eiffel Tower, promenading across the Great Wall of China, and countless other excursions I dare not think of.

The affair of love made me feel blue so I changed the subject. Before ending our long call Renee told me again about the inviting beaches of Florida, trying to bait me. I appreciated the gesture but I had no intention of traversing so far east anytime soon.

After exchanging our respective "I miss you", and "I love you" I turned off the cell and retrieved some Ibuprofen from the bathroom. It always felt like a crevice somewhere you can't see, and echoed like a low rumble beneath the earth or fleeting wind forcibly brushing through the trees. I beseeched the god's to let me rouse peacefully in the morn, and with an easy head. I wish I had thought of the damn phone though.

* * *

"Oh for the sake of my collapsing sanity," I fumed at the phone alarm. "I have got to change this ringtone." It was fifteen till seven in the morning. As always I fumbled for the singing fiend that I always detested so early. After finally shutting it up and tossing it somewhere, yes well, somewhere, I sat up on the ledge of the bed. My eyes were still adjusted to the dark even after being pestered by that odious digital light.

While in the shower I thought about the conversation Renee and I had yesterday and the myth concerning that horrific fate bestowed upon humanity by the gods. I'd love to find the source where all these amazing philosophical inventions are born. I applauded all these great minds that set their ideas out to sea, like ships, sailing towards so many harbors. Each holding inspiring cargo's of treasure thereby encouraging a chain reaction assuring the conceptions of the next generation. I smiled dimly at this.

 _"I wish I could write something like that."_

When I was refreshed and shiny I found Charlie already in the kitchen sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. I got to the stove and heated up a pan while cracking eggs over a bowl.

"You eatin' breakfast now?"

"Yeah, it is the most important meal of the day. I could use a bit more energy in the morning. Want some eggs?" Charlie folded the paper and tossed it aside hailing me with his mug.

I toasted some bread while the eggs were scrambling. Charlie liked his sunny side up which was ironic for Forks. We ate in silence for a moment before he reminded me to be mindful of the construction site again. I enjoyed the vigilance he disclosed towards me reinforcing my assertion of his physical expression of emotion being so much more powerful than his verbal presentations.

After wishing each other a successful day I climbed in the truck and turned on Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah. It was one of my favorites.

When I turned on Spartan Avenue I plucked the scaffold out from the sky. The school wore it like a tiara. There was a long and yellow flat bed truck sitting in the parking lot surrounded by slim chennelizers closing several spaces around it. Next to it stood a narrow crane lifting palettes of bright red bricks and bulky bag's of cement up to workers in orange vest's who received them.

I left the truck where it had been sitting the previous week next to the lawn. Angela received me, a camera enclosing her neck like a pendant. Jessica wasn't far behind.

"Good morning Luca," she said with the same determined kindness. "How was your first weekend?"

"Well spent, and good morning back to you too. I went to Seattle for some sightseeing and spent time with my dad." I blinked at the camera again and went on. "Getting some shots of the scaffold?"

She clasped the camera in her hands agreeing, "Yeah, for the school newspaper. We finally have something to report. It can get a bit boring here so Eric and I are glad to have something more exciting to write about for once other than horoscopes." I returned her enthusiastic smirk.

"I hope it won't go on for too long," Jessica joined in. "Although I wouldn't mind the noise cutting out Mrs. Holland's hollering." I had to agree with her there. Angela's hypothesis on Jessica was legit. Unlike last week she was overly excited and smiling at me again. I feared what might arise from this. My eyes wandered away from her and off into the distant corners of the lot. The glistening silver car was already here but I shrugged it off disinterested. I was sure that eventually my rebellious side would resurface but for the moment it had been turned moot.

The three of us strolled on through the entrance making for our lockers. Jessica was nervous about the test in English and kept reciting lines from Shakespeare, and character biographies. I accompanied her to the classroom and found Mr. Beard standing stiff like a pole with a cup of black tea I noticed written on the label in hand. We took our seats and waited.

The test wasn't bad. As announced it mostly held questions concerning Romeo & Juliet but also several about Hamlet. I was the third to finish. I held high expectations for myself when the pencil became animated, seemingly scribbling on its own accord with that terrible handwriting of mine. When the last of us finished Mr. Beard handed us permission slips to sign for our parents requesting five dollars for the next reading assignment; How to kill a Mockingbird. I grinned.

After class Jessica asked what my answers had been for a few of the questions. I guaranteed that her copious fits of anxiety were unwarranted. I matched her answer for answer. She placed her hand over her heart gasping loudly, and relieved.

Again, WHY? Why was calculus like Novocain? I felt numb, and slowly loosing the will to live. I hurried replicating Mrs. Dorothy's notes but ended up with more spiraling patterns and daisies that I even shaded along the rims of the note sheet. At the end she distributed a five page demon covered in equations.

 _"I think I'd rather eat a raw piece of mea... Let me stop."_

Lunch went well. Jessica had ostensibly dismissed the scuffle from last week, and was quite chatty. Eric asked me about La Push and I pledged myself to the trip this Friday. The weather was supposed to be on their side for the sport, and Angela was insistent on spotting some gray whales, orcas or other cetaceans. Eric explained how the marine mammals also played key roles in Quileute stories and songs.

It took fortitude not to glance in the direction of _their_ table but Mike kept me distracted with a Quileute ceremony he attended last April called "Welcoming the Whales". I nibbled on a slice of cucumber listening to Jessica and Angela ranting about how _"absolutely cute"_ the otters were. I blinked off into the space, staring at nothing in particular.

I felt tired today. The fort had been substantial in repelling morning headaches. However it was the conversation I had with Renee that rewound itself over and over again like a cheap Hollywood screening that bothered me. A piece of me conceded to it while a lesser evil isolated itself away from it. I never much cared for those types of conferences with anyone even my mother. But after confiding my colorful fantasies' yesterday she should know how finicky her son truly was. It was only me though. I shaped, cut, and cooled an ideal character much like a key that unlike a key would not unlock my barricades. It wasn't my creed believing someone like that existed and even if, good luck not only finding them but recognizing them. What a heathen I am...

After lunch Mike tagged along to biology still going on about the Quileute's. I pressed the biology book and my edition of The Picture of Dorian Gray to my breast, and nearly dropped it clumsily as we entered the lab. I was scooping it back up when from the corner of my eye I noted a figure next to my seat.

"Oh shit," I grumbled. I looked to Mike pretending to be fully immersed in his story. He was seated one row ahead of me off to the right so blathering and whispering throughout class would be impossible. I stood next to his seat, beaming foolishly and still feigning to be absorbed in his narrative. Then, Mr. Banner called the class to order.

I kept my head down but noticed a significant gap between our two stools as I sat down. I placed my books at the very cliff far on the table and folded my hands beneath it.

"Alright guy's Wednesday is the big quiz. Today we're going over the five phases of mitosis and how cell division affect's the longevity of Turritopsis dohrnii. You'll be working in pairs on ten slides. I want you to give them a good look at and label them correctly. Once you're finished wait on everyone else to do the same, and keep it down. Your partner's are the people seated next to you."

 _"Who did I kill in a past life..."_

Mr. Banner walked in-between the aisle handing out the slides while several people got up to collect microscopes. My fingers were fidgeting but ceased when the ears registered a "thump" next to me. _"Well, at least he got the microscope again."_ I still didn't dare look up. I glimpsed longingly towards Mike and Jessica who had already started on their first slide. I wished for nothing more than to do this assignment on my own.

"Luca?" Only the severe strike of lightning could have been faster as I suddenly heard his symphonic voice which sounded shockingly tranquil, and my head spun around. The thousands of thoughts racing through my head came to a complete stop like someone had put up a roadblock.

Edward's face was free of the hostility, any sneer, and shadowy undertone beneath his eyes that I had seen last week. His face was innocent, his brow's slightly knit and questioning while the gold was rich, opulent, and brighter? I watched his right eye squint as his pillowy lips kindly grinned, "Partner's?"

Temporarily I couldn't take my eyes off of his. Last week they were fierce, somewhere between ochre and gold but now? They were like sunflowers or a burnished pair of Topazes' ingrained into the very sockets of his eyes. "S-sure," I stammered like a moron.

I took the first slide and popped it beneath the pinchers after he pushed the microscope over to me. I detected how warily his meager exercise was but also how his stool was inclined in my direction. I scanned the slide and found my mouth very operational but my voice flat.

"You know my name?" The ribs in my chest were inconveniencing the rising climax my heart was going for. I couldn't think of anything else conducive to say.

"I think everyone knows your name new guy." The sudden shift in attitude was startling to say the least – the flow of his words alluring. There was even one faint humor-filled laugh before he answered.

"Prophase," I responded. Edward's notebook lay neatly in front of him. I watched him accurately printing it using a beautiful cursive. He caught my gaze.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Again, this seemingly and newly acquired courteous character jolted me. I shook my head. He smiled sliding the microscope over to him.

"Prophase," he declared only after a second of examination.

"I know," I sniffed, trying to be casual but being no more audible than a mouse. A playful smirk spread over his face after I said it. There was an unreadable expression of curiosity that enveloped his intense stare. A weird mixture of sorts; ingredients I found elusive.

I reached for another slide and handed it to him. I watched how carefully he handled it between his fingers, and with the same notion handing me the previous one. If I didn't know any better I think he was trying to avoid physical contact.

"At the risk of deviating away off duty, I would like to apologize for my boorish behavior last Thursday." He looked through the eyepiece. What a classical way of putting it I thought, alongside a resourceful vocabulary.

"I didn't do anything to offend you did I? I mean, I'm usually not that opposing." Again, his pouted lips painted a crooked grin.

"You are anything but Mr. Swan, and it's metaphase." He looked up; a lustrous gleam in his eye's holding me in place. Had I foreseen this encounter I might have dissented any hair care product so I could have used my bangs as a curtain instead of being swept up off to the side.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" I hadn't finished the question and he was already pushing over the microscope – smirking yet again.

As I peered through he went on, "I hadn't been feeling _pleasant_ that day. I blame it on lack of sleep but I still think I could have offered you a better greeting. So, as far as proper introductions go I'd like to make another effort now - my name is Edward Cullen."

"Metaphase," I smiled weakly at him.

"I know," he said with sheer confidence. _"Buuurrrn."_ I sat up in the chair as he scrawled away.

"In that case let me return the context of what you just said, my name is Luca Swan." I replaced the slides. At great personal peril I peeped over again. I labeled his legs for not being as slender as his blond brothers. They were better defined, and although shielded by tight dark blue jeans I distinguished the femur and curve of his thighs.

"Are you enjoying the curriculum?" I flashed back to meet his gaze, but found him not just looking into my eyes but observing my entire face; an unfathomable dissatisfaction had overridden his previous intensity.

"Seriously?" I risked a dry laugh. Edward returned that laugh, shifting his head to the side.

"What would you like me to inquire about then? Unless of course you think I'm disturbing you."

"Prophase again, and try me." There was a sudden flicker of change in emotion but he quickly recovered his composure.

"I'll take that overture. Why did you move here?" I sighed, noticeably, smacking my lips.

"It's a long story." He looked up from the microscope and presented me with a pending glance. _"Alright, alright a quick synopsis then."_

"My mother remarried and since my stepfather travel's allot I proposed she should go with him since I had been wanting to spent some time with my real dad here in Forks anyway." I paid strict attention to his reaction. I could see he considered my answer, his eyes squinting and his smile disappearing. We traded slides again.

"That was very selfless of you. Is there another reason why?"

"If there is it isn't that important. But I really did want more time with my dad." I watched him lazily scope out the slide like he was utterly bored with it.

"Anaphase, would you like to take a look?" I turned down his offer with a quick wave.

"No, I think you know the phases as well as I." I slid the remaining tray of slides over to him.

"Are you pessimistic of being so far from home?" Edward scribbled another answer down on paper.

"No, I mean, it was my decision to move here. My mother loves to travel and since I craved a change of scenery it was like opportunity knocked for the both of us. But I think she knew before I offered her the chance."

"I see," he surmised, "How is it she knew?"

"Renee, my mother, she has always had this bothersome dexterity of being able to read me completely." I watched the sunflower gold of his eyes darken, feebly.

"In that case take luxury in knowing that I cannot."

I managed my thoughts after being dispersed by that last comment. There was an incredible connotation latched to it. It was the same exasperation I had seen in his face before when he studied me. What was it that he sought to find?

Mr. Banner was making a round through the aisle's watching his pupil stress over the task. I wondered how hopeful he was concerning good marks on this big quiz. Edward and I sat in silence. Occasionally I peeked and was reminded of his clenched fist that he drew like a medieval saber yet again.

I was becoming enthralled by the boy next to me. The V shape of his upper torso wrapped in a deep red like wine pullover was intimidating to me; the muscles though smaller than Emmett's were still molded athletically well, and along the inner lining of the pullover painted hills of red. The garment also brought out the hidden streaks of auburn in his untidy dark hair as it graced over the side of his temple. It was a suitable match to the olive complexion of his frame.

"So you guys," Mr. Banner addressed us, "Did the two of you just divide them up or work on it together?"

"Both," Edward replied charmingly.

"Aha. Luca I assume you did the lab on the five phases of Mitosis back home in your advanced course?"

"I did," I said too smugly, "But I did read about them before but didn't fully understand until the lab."

Mr. Banner assented and stalked off to the table next to us. I was scowling at the clock, roughly twenty minutes had passed. It dragged on and on I thought. By my reckoning it should be later. It was just like last week; a wormhole formed in our space time continuum that teleported me an hour ahead into the future while I pierced his penetrating gaze. However today, the river of time was frozen.

"You read a book about mitosis?" Edward was appraising me, I could tell, his speech was slow and his eyes still searched with that same dissatisfaction.

"Not just mitosis no, it was a book about genetics and cellular activity," I frowned sounding lame.

"You enjoy reading." It wasn't an assumption, he said it matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, "I suppose I enjoy the company of the dead to tha-," I fearfully shrunk in my chair as he unexpectedly hissed at me.

" _What?_ "

I gripped the front of the table with both hands. An electric current set the blood in my fingers on fire as they dug into the smooth top. I felt aghast by this sudden cry. I bit my bottom lip to keep it from shaking. I knew that in this very moment he must have detected the vulnerability my eyes always radiated. Edward's facial muscles relaxed and became soft instantly, and he drew both of his clutching fists together and crossed his arms. I didn't understand his sudden agitation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you. All I really meant to implore was what you meant by that sentiment."

Gradually I began to breathe again, and for the first time sampled an exquisite essence on my taste buds. It drifted up through my nasal cavity where I could fully appreciate the fragrance. I discerned the scent of lavender, strawberry, chamomile, and something that reminded me of sunshine in the summer.

"W-what I meant was that my favorite authors are already dead. I think that literature fifty to one-hundred years ago was much more stimulating than today. I'm sorry if it came out wrong." As I spoke Edward had leaned a fraction more towards me, and that fraction proved imperative as I identified the origin of the perfume – it was him.

"No. There isn't need for you to be apologetic. I was being provocative."

"To what end?"

I think it was deliberate as he blinked pompously, and caught me in his impenetrable vision.

"So I may conceive an idea as what to do with you, Little Devil."


	5. Chapter 5

Sunflowers

Mr. Banner vividly explained the details of mitosis while scratching notes onto the whiteboard – the squeaking sound of the marker was aggravating. I sat there, stiff like a marble statue inside the Parthenon. Edward's statement had anchored and burrowed its way deep within and scattered seeds to grow roots from. I felt it, the seriousness of his imprint. What to do with me?

The remainder of the hour was spent in seclusion. Once we finished the discussion concerning our pal the immortal jellyfish Banner handed out a final worksheet. Never before other than perhaps English had I hoped an assignment was more expansive. There were only two pages of questions, and my prior haughty behaviour concerning the completion of this program last year fell back like a Doberman ready to bite me in the as-…

"I did not mean to alarm you. That was not my intent," he whispered with much charisma.

I cleared my throat, and hesitantly my eyes flew over to meet his. I inhaled the steam of exotic cologne soaring from his pores. The scent distracted me, making me feel light-headed. Edward's expression was sombre but his eyes still hunted for whatever it was they sought on my face.

"It's alright," I whispered back grimacing, "I've been trying to decide what to make of you as well." I looked away to the front of the class. Mr. Banner was absorbed in his grade book and deaf to our reticent chat. The bell would finally ring in five minutes according to the clock.

"Have you decided yet?" I felt my ears growing hot; I could imagine a harvest of crimson thriving to their tips. My cheeks had been afflicted with the same ailment. I had seen myself blush in the mirror once – pure scarlet. I felt their lustrous beams especially now gazing back into his probing eyes, and saw them imitated there.

A grin played at the corner of his olive pallor when he caught me in his intense vision. "We shall see, _Edward._ The next move is yours." This, apparently, had finally stung _him_. We were like wasps exchanging a fray of bewildering stings. I immediately regretted the brash efflux I had trapped myself in wishing to draw it all back. I made it sound like an invitation.

" _That's because you wanted it to be. Admit it, he's intriguing."_

Perhaps it was a primordial instinct of preservation that catapulted me out of my seat the second I picked up the first shrill concord of the bell. I snatched my books, bag, and unlike Edward's sudden disappearance last week I not only clumsily tripped but rushed from the room.

When I was at my locker trading one book for another I noticed patches of sweat on my forehead. I wiped at them with a Kleenex but wondered why he had affected me so. I couldn't get past the change of contour in the sheen of his eyes. Was it the fluorescence or maybe contact lenses? The cadence of his voice sang to me, even now. I found the tempo of his chiming speech enchanting, and the vocabulary otherworldly but still eloquent.

From the corner of my eye I saw Mike and Jessica approaching from down the hall,

"What was up with you, _again_?" I frowned at the pattern of redundancy that was becoming lame.

"The class wasn't that bad was it? I overheard you and Banner talking. You got the edge on us having done it before," Jessica squealed like a seagull.

"Yeah, it's just that…," I had to watch my mouth. There was no way I could contradict myself after having berated Jessica last week on her assessment of the Cullen's. "Edward was… verbose."

Both their eyebrows weaved together, baffled. They inquired about something in silence before turning back to me. I closed my locker, ready to get this day over with yet I felt funnily pleased somehow.

"What do you mean _verbose_? That means talkative, wordy, right?" Mike's sky blue eyes were riddled with confusion. I nodded, endorsing his English. "None of the Cullen's is ever _verbose._ They get to the point and move on. What did you two talk about by the way?"

"Yeah," Jessica flared, pointing at me, "I swear I saw him like, I don't know, almost glaring at you."

"Oh," I quickly waved them off. "That must have been when I told him I… I… err… liked reading books written by dead folk. I was just trying to be as unexciting as I could." They both laughed, I pretended too, and backed away slowly.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. Don't want the banshee wailing at me." I retreated but believed to have convinced them. At least I didn't have to fib about it. The dread of Mrs. Holland permeated through me but Angela would be with me, and Edward wouldn't. As soon as I thought of her she appeared, the camera now tucked away due to fear of the banshee confiscating it.

Unfortunately I did not sit next to her; instead I was chained in the very back to a timber desk all alone wedged between two other identical ones. I didn't mind though, it meant I could flex. On the way Angela excitedly told me about the trip to La Push on Friday. I confessed that I had never seen a whale in real life before, and inspired to bring my sketchpad to capture a few on paper. We were both hopeful.

Mrs. Holland, with her arms folded behind her back like some drill sergeant stood stark, and with her chin pushed up, in the centre ahead of the rows of desks. Angela and I slithered by like serpents not making any eye contact whatsoever. I took my seat and retrieved the questionnaire, coveting it to be error-free. After what I presumed were the last of us springing through the door no doubt wanting to avoid tardies Holland yanked a clipboard off the table, and launched the attendance.

The bell had yet to ring when Edward unexpectedly cruised through the door – gracefully. I shrank back in the chair, hoping that Angela who sat in front of me was tall enough to hide me. I spied on him as he interrupted and enveloped Mrs. Holland in conversation. I was blinded by his broad shoulders covering her face so I was prevented from even identifying some unspoken emotion there. I watched her hand ascend and the fleshy flat palm lying open in the air.

The bell rang, and he finally moved over an inch; my prying nature rejoiced. I detected some irritation in Mrs. Holland and a definite rosy discoloration on her otherwise moon-shaped visage. Finally she waved him off, though seemingly relenting with a typical gesture of "whatever".

I think at this moment all that my meagre 5'10 showcased was the head sticking up from beneath the hardwood. I focused on incursions of honey looping through Angela's hair, my entire focus bent on it. But I heard the noticeable scrape from a chair blemishing the floor next to me, and I became infused with the bouquet of lavender and sunshine.

Sheepishly I looked up, moving my eyes before my head modelled their insecurity's. Edward smiled; his flawless lips of candy red pillows unleashed a set of ultra white teeth. "You left this behind."

His fingers which were long, delicate but masculine gripped my copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray. I docked my hands on the ligneous surface of the table and returned from that safe, safe world below. "Thank y-," I emptied my throat of the frog hidden inside, "Thank you."

"You are welcome." I goggled, awkwardly, and insinuated alertness when Mrs. Holland finally continued with the attendance.

I was stumped that Edward frequented my government class too. Following the timeline, Thursday he must have skipped government but returned to try and sway Cyndee to let him drop biology? What is life? I mediated that he hadn't been feeling well last Thursday but with this new revelation Pandora's Box had earned an encore.

"Good, everyone's here," Holland barked. "Now, take out your assignments so I can collect them."

Everyone shuffled around in their backpacks triumphantly plucking out their homework. Mrs. Holland started making her rounds tearing the papers from students as she marched like a soldier going to war. She glowered at assignments as she collected them, occasionally making a sound like _"humpf "_ , shaking her head with what looked like outrage but nonetheless – stomped on brutally.

I handed her my homework which she took without looking at me.

"Mr. Cullen? Do you need a special invitation, your assignment?" Her glare was fierce, her voice raucous, and her eyes on the verge of bulging out of her head.

"I apologize Mrs. Holland but I was absent for two days last week. I had no chance of getting it up until now. May I deliver it to you early tomorrow?" The tenors of his voice reminded me of consonant chords.

"Ah," she laughed humourlessly, "Why didn't you get it this morning?"

"Well, you were in the teacher's lounge, and students aren't permitted. Progressing from then on I had other classes to attend." I couldn't believe how calm he was. I'd be raging by now at this injustice.

"Oh is that so Mr. Cullen? What about study hall or lunch," she demanded.

"I do not believe that time would have been proficient in compl-," and it was too late. She held up her hand, turning away disgusted, and halted his melody like the pause button on my cell would a good ballad.

I felt a surge, the same on the day when I reprimanded Jessica. The electricity turned my blood to liquid fire that set ablaze a deep-seated ire, and charged my internal thermometer until the bulb shattered. My head had been turned away, my eyelids shut but the ire forced them upon, and my mouth began to move naturally.

"Oh get a grip," I mumbled. My eyes turned to slits, the temper was too rigorous to withhold. I watched Angela, seated in front of me, as her mouth popped open.

"Excuse me? There is no mumbling in my class. If there is something you'd like to add then please speak clearly Mr. Swa _n_ ," she made sure to put emphasis on the N. Lazily I cocked my head into her direction but did not look at Edward, though I could tell he was watching me.

"I said, Mrs. Holland, _get a grip_."

The room was abruptly consumed by simultaneous exclamations of shock, disbelief, and the one or the other muted laugh. I watched as the banshee's head rose, filled with chagrin, her face whisked from the lightest shade of red on the colour wheel to a perfectly burning ruby. She pulled her lips over her teeth about to charge like a stampede of wildebeests when I lashed out with sudden ferocity, "NO!" I looked away, my bashful typing brawled with the sense of proper justice. I dared a peek.

She blinked, the lids of her eyes fluttering like sails on a windmill during a twister.

"You heard me, I said NO! It is utterly unreasonable what you're doing! Edward was absent on Thursday and Friday. The high school is closed on weekends as far as I know and it took me, for example, at least three hours to complete this assignment so even if he had gotten it this morning, and to finish _his_ sentiment before _you_ so rudely interrupted," I quickly glanced over at him, and found him astonished, "the short breaks during classes would not have been _proficient_ for completing this assignment.

So if you wouldn't terribly mind Mrs. Holland; stop shrieking, stop being immoral, cruel, _get a grip_ , and get the HELL ON WITH IT," timidly I sat up in my chair, the thrashing of my heart not a single word could describe.

I never thought I would use this but… "Unless of course, you'd prefer me to enumerate all these offenses to my father, police chief Swan whom if I may add dines with Principal Crawford every Saturday at the local diner. I'm sure both of them would love to hear of your discriminatory conducts towards innocent students!" It was last Saturday at the diner with Charlie that I had met the principal.

I heaved for air and roughly drew blood (it felt like it anyway) as my nails clawed the palms of my clutching fists. I was fixed to constrict her bitter-dirty brown eyes with this penetrating disposition. How I loathed her unscrupulous behaviour in that moment. I wanted her mouth that hung open like a drawbridge to close, and to transit into the moat overflowing with all the spit I had just hurled at her. The class was silent – not a breath to be heard.

I refused to falter. My face was merciless; my eyes intense, just like Edward's were last period. It was like he fuelled me with that indistinguishable sense of dissatisfaction and pursuit I saw in him. This was my volition, and I would practice it.

Mrs. Holland vainly attempted to reconstitute her posture. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, and absentmindedly folded yellow corn like locks out of her face and over her head. The crinkling sound of the papers held in her hand was thunderous along the margins of the room, as her sausage-fingers teetered through them. I still relinquished any action that would lead me to bow out of this.

"Well then," her voice was cold and vicious, "Mr. Swan if you are so bent on equality I'm sure you won't mind discussing the subject further _after_ class." Without hesitation she turned back to Edward, "Mr. Cullen! I want that assignment first thing in the morning."

I didn't bother to watch his response. Instead I began sulking. I was never affronted with such strong incentive to defend someone. However, it abstained from merely someone or anyone and kept directing its trajectory towards the boy sitting next to me. First with Jessica, who had exonerated me and now with a teacher? What was happening to me? What a quandary indeed.

I fretted the looming lecture. I stood my ground exceeding any prediction about me I would have otherwise made, and rebuked the notion of taking a glimpse at my auburn neighbour. I could still feel showers of paranoia washing over me though. I imagined myself in a Greek epic, and if I my eyes were to meet his – I would turn to solid stone.

Mrs. Holland did not show the slightest change of attitude. Frantically the chalk complained as it screeched against the blackboard. I copied down the notes but blanked out her boisterous voice. I felt barren. I had committed every last candescent drop of courage to safeguard my stance. I felt drowsy and sick to my stomach. I bit the inside of my cheek, repeatedly, leading my emotions astray into the embrace of pain. It was cowardice because I really felt like crying, and not due to injury.

" _You wimp, stick to your principles and show some backbone."_

We were supposed to write four short paragraphs each outlining the separate duties of the judicial, legislative, and executive branch. The last of the quartet needed to explain the president's involvement as head of the latter of the three.

My violation of the obvious boundaries separating student and teacher would certainly earn me detention or maybe even in-school-suspension. How could I have disappointed Charlie? For nearly eleven years I had kept my mouth shut in school never as much as getting a tardy, and now I smouldered in the fire – skipping the frying pan altogether.

As much as I yearned to flower the blossoming grudge elsewhere I knew it would be unfair to lay blame on Edward. If I chose that venue I'd walk hand in hand with Mrs. Holland towards bitter hypocrisy.

The bell rang and I blanched. I saw untarnished darkness behind my eyelids. They were released of that earlier rigor which sucked for me. I didn't see Angela or anyone else leave. I listened to them scatter though. I heard pairs of feet scurrying away as if being stalked by some ferocious beast of prey.

Then I detected a smooth vibration at my own desk. The ethereal aroma that had almost soothed me entirely for this past hour began dissipating. It had been my only companion. Edward was leaving, and I hoped for his sake he wouldn't forget that stupid assignment – let my sacrifice not be forlorn, please. A part of me wanted him to say something and another despised the idea. Edward's flight and fading steps were the last I heard before a familiar galumph strode to the entrance, and shut the door!

"Mr. Swan, join me up front." I collected my things and slouched to the peak of the room. She barked the order from her desk which she sat on while a nail file she'd taken from a drawer sharpened her talons. Mrs. Holland was a tall woman, towering over most of her students other than perhaps Edward. Her body was brimming without any feminine curves to speak of. She kept her curly blond her bobbed, vintage-style, though it was bleached and like her body capacious - reminiscent of a straw hat.

I hugged the books to my chest hoping I could be absorbed in their pages. She tugged one ankle behind the other watching the metal file as it feverishly rounded her glassy nails.

"So, Mr. Swan, what are we going to do about this?" I met her stony glance, and was momentarily paralysed by her muddy-brown eyes. Arrogantly I forced up my chin and promised that I would enforce my conviction. I felt like a criminal being interrogated by an inspector in some old black and white movie. Mrs. Holland scratched her hawk like nose, expectantly.

"Do whatever you want. I stand by what I said. It might have been wrong to threaten you but your misconduct I felt was appalling. There isn't need to treat people like that." I almost tripped and said "students" but using the word "people" I thought was more rational.

I thought I had strayed into a dream as I perceived what was undoubtedly a half-smile stretching her thin and cracking lips. She continued filing those talons, a white chalky substance building on the edge of the blade.

"In all my years I have never had a student do what you did Luca." She finally put down the file, folding her arms in the form of a perfect X over her chunky bosom. "You like Cullen? Is that the reason?"

I coughed, the air freezing in my throat. "No," I said harshly. "I just don't like someone being treated so unfairly." It was true.

She nodded, glowering at me but holding that wicked sneer. "Mrs. Holland, please, do whatever you want with me. But get on with, I'd like to go home."

In an act of slow motion, she bent forward like a predator taking a whiff at its prey and surmounting my mediocre height tapped me on the shoulder with her fleshy hand. I was dumbfounded by this sudden action. For a moment all I saw were my long eyelashes flapping at rapid speed. I must have gained a few pounds considering how often I gulped, swallowing gallons of anxious saliva that collected in my mouth.

"Between you and me? I'm not going to do anything."

"What?" I nearly roared.

Mrs. Holland ran her wet tongue beneath her yellowing teeth, sneering. "You got gut's boy, even more than those lazy jock's who think their athletic achievements should get them good marks. I like you."

"Surely you jest?"

"No," she circled me while studying the wall's of the room covered with the Bill of Rights, a copy of the Declaration of Independence, and numerous pictures of dead presidents. "I'll deny it all if you tell anybody Luca but like you I'll stand to what I say. I'm not going to punish you. I like committed students that have courage enough to stick up for what they believe in. There are far too few of you. However, in the case of Edward Cullen you should know," I leaned in, my curiosity transfixed, "He could have completed the assignment in the allotted time today. He and his siblings always do."

I'd already memorized Edward's intellect as a favourable attribute during biology. It's a vital ingredient to the growing root of intrigue I felt towards him.

"Now, I have some grading to do." That was it?

There was much more to Mrs. Holland then previously suspected? She might not be soft spoken, gentle, or particularly polite but in her own rights amiable. I thought this would be my personal Ragnarok; knowing my fate before going to battle. But maybe she only did this because she feared the zeal behind the menace that Charlie could be or she thought I was blowing hot air.

She took a seat behind her desk and put on some glasses, "You can go now," she asserted and reached for a red ink pen. This was the one invitation I would not renounce. I straightened the strip of the bag hanging carelessly over my shoulder and quickly escaped, not even looking back over my shoulder. I closed the door behind me and clenched my pounding heart. The hall in front of me was empty so I had a moment to myself or so I thought.

"That was intense," I said to myself.

"From what I heard, not at all."

I gasped, jumping and whirling around dropping all I held on to. There he stood. Edward leaned up against the lockers with both hands buried in the pockets of his jeans; a black velvet mantel wrapped around his lean body. His lips, shaped like Cupid's arrow were set tight. Curls of that lax dark auburn hair dangled over his perfect eyebrows, and warded off some of that potent light in his eyes.

He detached himself from the lockers and kneeled picking up my belongings. Wordlessly he offered me the items that I quickly took. "How did you hear anything? The door was closed."

"As it may be they are not soundproof." Once I flung the bag over my head I turned around and headed in the opposite direction, embarrassed to articulate on my performance.

"Wait," I heard him sing, and in a flash caught up to me, "Why did you do that?"

"Well, if you _heard_ then you should know already," I deliberately didn't look at him while he accompanied me.

"I heard what you said but I didn't hear the thoughts behind it," he specified.

"What is that supposed to mean? Why I did what I did? There aren't any hidden pockets of reason attached to it."

"Are you lying?"

I stopped, and met him head on. "I don't lie Edward!" My voice echoed throughout the empty corridor. I felt the heat returning to my face. "I might sometimes not know why I do what I do but I like to think of myself as a sincere individual."

The golden hue of his eyes I thought were sparkling with amusement, the crooked grin that appeared backed that claim.

"I meant no offense. I only thought it curious, after all, it is the second time you've come to my defence."

"You wouldn't believe how often the word _curious_ has come up lately in my life conce-," I paused, standing perfectly still. "Second time? How do you know about the first?"

He faced me, looking down searchingly, I saw his perfectly aligned ivory teeth as he smiled. "People talk," he shrugged.

"I didn't take my small circle of acquaintances as the kind of people that talked," I countered. Jessica certainly wouldn't have admitted freely to the insult. I didn't suspect Angela for a moment so maybe Mike or Eric? But then I had only known them for a few days.

"You're getting off course. Did you only defend me because you abhor rumours?" I ignored his inquiry.

"Did you get contacts?" Ever since biology it had bothered me and finally I released it into the atmosphere. He seemed befuddled, blinking only once.

"Why?"

"Last I saw you your eyes were like solid amber, dark. But now they remind me of golden sunflowers in the summer; bright and gleaming. It can't be in association to you having been tired otherwise they would have been misty."

He said nothing. The smile faded. Again I recognized his superior height; he must have been at least 6'3. I felt tiny in comparison. I beheld him contemplating me, frowning it seemed, whatever he wanted eluding him.

"Really," he finally whispered.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Truly?"

"Absolutely!"

"Perceptive."

"Always."

"Indeed?"

"Possibly."

"I see," he nodded. A shadow returned to his face, his right eye twitching while he scrutinized me. "Little Devil," he growled. He stalked off nimbly into the direction we had just come from, slipping his hands inside the pockets of the mantel.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT," I yelled after him, pointing.

"WHY?" He yelled back, his face perfectly angelic, "THE DEFINITION FITS."

I watched him leap around a corner and disappear. I stood a moment longer, puffing air, "Bastard..." I grumbled but ginned.

After getting my coat I ventured out into a trivial drizzle the darkening curtains of the sky lavished us with. The parking lot was nearly empty but filled with hammering and drilling sounds. The construction was underway. I picked out Angela running towards me while I headed for the truck, a pink umbrella in hand guarding her from the weeping firmament.

"Luca! How bad was it?" Her countenance was stricken with a reliable sense of concern. She shared her umbrella, escorting me to the truck.

"Not as bad as I thought. I got off pretty easily," I reported.

"Really?" Angela was flushed with disbelief. "After what you pulled I was worried you might come out with one less limb." I laughed, and she joined in. I didn't confess anything else of the confrontation. I opted to ask her more about the whales and otters we might see on Friday. Angela delightfully divulged that she could spend hours photographing the marine mammals, and how playful they were – especially the otters. I catalogued them as the main commodity of the beach.

We parted when we reached the truck, and I thanked her for sharing the umbrella. "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." I waved after her. My eye's cut through the parking lot, and I saw the silver car standing in place. Its dark windows concealed whoever was inside but even from this distance I couldn't have made it out.

Edward Cullen was slowly infesting my thoughts like some pathogen bent on corrupting every last healthy thought I had. I started the truck and pulled away. I was en route to the exist when the screeching of tires distracted me, and the metallic car pulled out in front of me, effectively blocking my progress. "The hell," what was his problem?

As I was about to climb out of the cab a savage knock on the window made me cringe. _"Oh no, no, no, please, this is the last thing..."_

I rolled down the window, managing a fraudulent smile. "Hey Lauren," I greeted her. Lauren's silky hair was saturated, hanging spiralled and braided down to one side of her body.

"Hi Luca," she cheered. "I was hoping to catch you before you left," she seductively flickered her platinum lashes at me, moving her chin to the side touching her small shoulder.

"Did you? How come?" I glared at the silver car, reading the word "Volvo" embedded over one of the lights in the back. Through the dark windows I hinted at a familiar face in particular, cherubic, and bemused sitting behind the steering wheel.

"This might be unorthodox coming from me but I've been wondering if you'd go to the Christmas ball with me? The school throws it every year just before the break." I felt ill just then. A cold sweat formed on my forehead, and I no longer had the capacity fo feign a smile. Lauren's fingers slid over the lowered window, every fiber in her delicate body firey. I drew back, just a bit, the obscure scent of lip gloss, female perfume or whatever definetely repulsing me.

"Ah, dancing, well," she interrupted.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. We can go out for a bite to eat after or you can show me your house," she purred, and I flinched. How smooth she handled herself I thought sarcastically.

I sighed, distressed. "Lauren, listen. Thank you for the generous offer but I really don't like dances. I wouldn't be a good date. I don't know what to do with a woman. I don't like crowds, and noisy events that attract them. I'll be frank, I'm a bore."

She vetoed, "Oh come on, I'll show you a good time."

"No, thank you. But I really do hope you find a cavalier to go with."

She grimaced, and I felt bad. I aspired to have read her wrong last Thursday when she hopped into my lap like a playful kitty. But that was folly, and a fool's hope. I watched as retracted her finger, freeing me up. The rejection lasted mere moments, it was replaced with rage.

"Fine," she snarled. "I guess if you don't know what to do with a woman I guessed right. A guy _that_ pretty can't be straight and I wonder what everyone else will think about that."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating? I mean you barely even known me."

She pursed her lips and rolled her violet eyes, "No, I don't think so. I know everything I need to."

Whipping her drenched hair like vines of snakes, a Medusa, she walked off into the rain. I tumbled against the seat as my heart sank like a ship at sea. My chest trembled, winded and with the back of my hand I wiped away a tear streaming down my cheek. A hot torrent of old grief resurfaced turning my vision blurry. I rolled the window back up as my face crumbled to bits. I dried my nose and eyes, the salty liquid leaked without much resistance – ancient forgotten dams broken and unleashing private floods of heartache.

Lauren's comment carried me back to Phoenix. I saw the bright buzzing cafeteria with its red furniture with my waking eyes. There were jocks, cheerleaders, the mathletes, emos, snobs, typical mean girls, and they were all strategically arranged in their respective packs at the equivalent tables like on any given day. At the rear and to the right of the dumpster, dipping a carrot stick in some ranch-dressing while reading alone – I sat.

No one ever spoke to me. They disowned me adequately enough; never once returning a friendly reception of "good morning", declining a pencil I offered when one of them forgot theirs. A paper ball was the only application they adapted to commune with me. It often bounced off my head with a message inscribed within the scrunched up page awaiting my analysis. I never looked up to see who threw it. Instead, I just read the message.

 _"FAGGOT"._

I didn't understand why – hatred was confusing. I never behaved like those flamboyant men you'd see in parades waving flags of rainbow. I wasn't captivated by a single boy at school or cognizant if any of them possibly showed me any tenderness. A few girls dropped hint's trying to get me to ask them out. I never did, and shortly after the bully's plummeted me one day. The pummelling was bad; a black eye, bloody nose, bruises on my ribs from their kicks, and a broken wrist.

They left me there on the side of the gym. I remember seeing red, and throbbing with frequent spasms of anguish. I tried crawling but my stomach and wrist were aching. When I tried standing I screamed. There were lacerations on my thighs lengthening in diameter with the movement, swellings pulsating all over my legs, and no stamina to implement a gesture as basic as standing up.

Eventually the sun made room for the moon. It wasn't a student, teacher, or principal that found me. It was Renee that had come looking for me, perturbed by my absence. I spent almost two months in the hospital. We never told Charlie.

The rumour mill turned me into an outcast. It was a rarity when someone spoke to me and even then only to insult. After awhile the solitude cemented itself. I was alone but forged it into a weapon. I wanted to repel everyone, and it worked. I started exercising to get into shape but only ever defined my body without putting on much muscle. I managed it all – the tripping, the cussing, the pushing, and the humiliation. I never resisted or tried fighting back. They hadn't just broken my body.

Then one day it stopped. They grew bored with me I figured. I faded out, becoming less than transparent. My feet, trapped in a vat of quicksand arresting me beneath everyone else.

The windshield wipers worked furiously to shove aside the rain. I inhaled deeply, flinging aside another tear. I had sworn I would never let them see. I would never let anyone see. My head yo-yoed from one side to the other entombing the Minotaur in his Labyrinth once more.

Idly I surveyed the silver Volvo. I should have honked but I didn't. I felt desperate. I wanted Forks to be different. The body was rejuvenated but the mind bore a palpable trauma it had not recovered from. How easily the tears still came to me...

Through the window I saw him watching me. Speedily I cleansed my face of any remaining emotion though I knew it had been too late. His sister, the petite one – Alice, sat next to him in the front seat. Her brows united and reflected an expression of sympathy.

The car pulled out, slowly creeping forward. I looked down and caressed the tawny leather armband I bought in Seattle; waiting. I thirsted, utterly parched, to go home, not back to Phoenix but the confines of that blue room Charlie made for me.

When I looked up next, the Volvo was gone. I put the truck in drive and put the pedal to the metal. I could have gotten a speeding ticket but I didn't care. I almost ran a red light but relented and stopped. When I finally pulled up to the driveway I relaxed knowing Charlie wasn't home yet unless the cruiser was hidden elsewhere. I didn't care either way.

I should have eaten something but I dismissed the hunger. I didn't feel like cooking either, Charlie would have to settle for one of those frozen Pizza's I'd gotten him. I closed the door to my room and took of my soaked clothes. The rain escalated, and abused the window pane. I pictured ancient armies seizing a city but splattering against a great wall built by a supreme emperor; that's what it looked like as the downpour banged on the glass.

" _Why did he pull out in front of me? How did he know Lauren wanted to talk to me? Did he do it on purpose? Why would I soon be alone again?"_ I slumped onto the bed. Edward Cullen took my mind by storm – the intrigue, again, receiving a sudden growth spurt.

I exulted but subconsciously I knew it made me sad. There was a difference between being alone and just existing – not living. I didn't mind filling the hours in the presence of my own company. There was always something affluent to partake in whether it was reading, sketching, playing some gin rummy online, or listening to music while taking a walk. But having your own existence denied was despairing. I felt ensnared by blackish oily tentacles squeezing me in the darkness. I panted, resisting, yelping names; Charlie's, Renee's, people I knew who didn't bother permitting I existed. Maybe that's the reason why they always bumped into me; I was a hollow man to them.

I could care less if people liked me or not. I needed to live with myself and I could, peacefully. But it hurt; it hurt badly not being treated as a sentient fellow. I didn't like being regarded as garbage, tossed off to the side, like my light didn't matter. I never exposed what I felt or how they made me feel. I was tenacious in executing this task of absolute secrecy. They saw the vulnerability in my eyes, and I didn't want to imagine what they'd done had I physically exhibited the symptom's.

It was my own fault I concluded. I should have expressed the heart of the lion that beat beneath my breast. My voice had been too hushed.

I felt drained. The sound of the rain as it cascaded on top of the roof wrote musical rhapsodies. It was like a lullaby. In the beginning, two years ago, I disliked the inability to dream. I felt robbed of a world entirely of my own design, leaving all troubles behind for just a little while. However, the dislike soon morphed into genuine like.

No dreams meant lack of nightmares. But I'd take the risk tonight if it submitted the likelihood of dreaming about wide fields of sunflowers.

I'm not sure when but I drifted out of consciousness but the headaches were sneaky, and ready to remind me of the inevitable.


	6. Chapter 6

Within the Haze

I slept like a log, simply put. I woke up once Charlie came to investigate my absence at dinner. When questioning me on the sudden sloth-like essence that seemingly possessed me I assured him of the contrary, stating I was only tired. The foundations of a past I thought to have eradicated showered on me in the form of small pebbles that bereaved me of a generous inventory of energy.

Later on, I think it might have been two in the morning, I thought I heard something. I awoke in the blackness. I sat up, disoriented, complaining of a thunderstorm of throbs inside my head as well as being blustered by the actual leviathan bellowing outside. In a stupor I dragged myself to the bathroom depositing two pills of Ibuprofen in my belly to allay the pain when I got there.

Obliviously I ran my hand through my tousled hair. "What the hell did I just hear?" In the darkness I made out the shapes of the furniture but found no deviations. The tumulus fabrics that needed washing in the corner, my schoolbag swinging over the chair by the desk, it all looked undisturbed. But what rattled me out of sleep? I thought I'd heard the window.

I tripped over to the frame of the glass, catching myself on Grandma Swan's old rocking chair, "Ah gimme a break," I moaned. I inspected the water world outside, a radiant light occasionally illuminating the back yard, and clicked the locks shut. The sheets of rain streaking the window could have been the proprietors I suppose. I drew the curtains together and fell back into bed.

I could have sworn hearing the window close but it already was. Perhaps the blending cacophony of the crackling sky and badgering aches upstairs resulted in the noise. I nuzzled a pillow to my chest, and like a tortoise would, withdrew inside the shell that was my comforter.

* * *

I revived a few hours later. It was just past five, and a bulky blanket of mist casing the outside world in its embrace made me think of a horror novel by Stephen King. Frantically I accessed the alarm on my cell gagging the fiend before staggering to the bath to take a shower. I decided to get ready early today. I evicted Lauren's nonsense, for the time being anyway and concentrated on the expedition to the beach on Friday which I looked forward to. I thought about giving Jacob a call; he did live on the reservoir. A distraction might just be the perfect antidote to all the brooding I did yesterday.

I was surprised to find Charlie already downstairs. "You're up early," a little surprised to see me he put his coffee mug down returning the sentiment.

"I could say the same for you; everythin' alright? You seemed out of it yesterday."

I poured myself a cup, the rich steam of the fresh brew was consoling, "Yeah, just a bit tired. I think the weather might be affecting me – going from sultry to frosty is a mixture for severe weather. But I'm adjusting, I think."

I took a sip. The gush of lava felt good but I added another spoon of sugar.

"If you have any problems you can talk to me anytime," innocently and with open eyes Charlie perused me. I expressed a thankful smile, as well as I could today.

"Thanks but you really shouldn't worry so much. But if a cataclysm finds me I'll come knocking, alright?"

From then on I suffused time by making breakfast. Slowly I scrambled eggs and turned the hash browns as golden as they'd allow. After the toaster deemed the bread roasted Charlie and I ate in silence, as always.

He headed out early, "I swear around every full moon the town goes berserk. They found two dead elk off the clearing by the Hix residence. Better go check it out."

I gulped, "I hope it's not those mountain lions again." I thought we had a deal you malevolent beasts. Recklessly Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll have to see Luc."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, "Tell me again why you insist on calling me Luc instead of _Luke_?"

Charlie zipped up his coat, hiding an impish smile beneath his mustache. "It's that panda bear plush I had, isn't it?"

"You're the one that called it Luc. I thought the nickname fit."

I fussed, irked, which made Charlie laugh smugly as he exited.

I soaked the dishes and left them in the sink for later. It was still a bit early but I thought I'd start going anyhow. There was nothing left to do. I put on the trench coat since it was milder today and laid the parka to rest. An uncomfortable jitter passed through me when I recalled Lauren's sinister omen; how quickly it came back to mind. I hoped judging by the vacant lot yesterday that I could have a dimension of chances to block any or all accusations.

It did make me chortle remembering her criticism, and the swagger she parodied by walking off. I was stronger than two years ago. I would talk my way around it ingeniously, and belie by evaluation that Lauren simply couldn't handle rejection – diligently I prayed it would work.

It was just twenty past seven when I got to school. A few early birds' had already made the quest too. There were a few people standing by their cars engaged in chitchat while others were crammed in their vehicles still doing homework. I spotted the silver Volvo on the far end. He had seen what I swore no one ever would. _"Damn it..."_

I passed by a yellow construction truck loaded with palettes of bricks. Out of habit I parked where I had the past three times. I did another survey but Angela or Mike were nowhere in sight. I flipped through the pages of Dorian Gray which I started during study hall just previously but hadn't gotten very far.

At first glance I found the character of Dorian and his plight absorbing though I needed to get further ahead. I tried not to get sidetracked but I had a growing concern for Charlie, and his vocation. I'd be petrified if someone told me I had to investigate the bloody scene of some poor mutilated animal. I had no affinity for the scent of blood. Just thinking about it made me queasy. I didn't mind seeing small amounts of it, like having blood taken at the hospital but what Charlie had to content with today? Oh nay!

I caught some activity out of the corner of my eye and my head jerked up, though apathetic. "Oh boy," I whispered. I tried to remain aloof but what a futile idea that was. The glint of auburn collided with the sleek dark velvet of his coat. It was barely half past seven. I stepped out into an impractical drop of temperature, so much for milder weather.

I waited by the truck as he made his way over, restlessly. There were skid marks on the pavement in front of me. I think I might have noticed them yesterday but didn't think much of them. The pulse of his pace became more audible so when I looked up the easy grin he flashed induced me to mimic it. The sunflower gold nestled below auburn fans of eyelashes stalked my silent diversion as they swam over the skid marks.

"Good morning Luca," he stopped at a descent distance though close enough for his scent to entangle me.

"Good morning." We locked eyes for a moment. "Wondering what happened?" I scanned the fresh black scars on the street.

"Tyler Crowley skidded inside his van here, and bumped the Sedan parked in front of you."

"Really?" I didn't know who Tyler Crowley was or what _Sedan_ meant for that matter. "Is he alright? Where was I?"

Edward chuckled lightly, his grin crooked. "You were exchanging proverbial blades with me, and before, taming the shrew. It was a small affair. They were both spared of trauma."

"That's rude Edward." The jolly expression faltered, and with a blink he reversed his profile to the same scrutiny as before. Edward took three cautious steps towards me, slowly closing the zone between us.

"How so?" I scowled. Unbeknownst to me I had expected a little better from him.

"Just because Holland is tough, and yes, given unfair at times doesn't make it right for you to call her a shrew." Stupidly, and sheepishly as always, my eyes darted between him and the disfigured ground.

Edward was mum yet contemplating I thought, his posture momentarily barren but quickly regaining amusement? "You're right," he nodded. "I apologize."

"There is no need. You didn't intentionally mean to insult, right?" His perfectly grown auburn brows leapt to his forehead.

"I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Indecisive?"

"Possibly,"

I cleared my throat and pressed Dorian Gray to my chest. "Well, I should get going." I kept my head down and strolled on passed him. It was still early but the conversation made me uneasy.

"Luca?" Tentatively I turned, restrained by the mystic spell of his voice. "About yesterday, I'm sorry that I blocked you." I saw and heard the candor of his plea.

"Why did you?" The agitation was a clear-cut, and evident.

"I'm not sure myself," he shut his eyes, "But Lauren aimed all day long to find you. If not during lunch then after school, and all according to what my sister overheard. I wanted to do us all a favor and finish it. I just never predicted that she would upset you so terribly."

My vision became blurry and I was forced to turn away. "Luca?"

"What?" I sounded embarrassed.

"I wouldn't worry about her threat if I were you." I locked eyes with him again. The certitude with which he spoke made me feel at ease, though I didn't know why. I moved to ask him how come I shouldn't but he interrupted, and ambled towards me. I perceived a sudden shock or tightness in his chest.

"This might seem odd but," his sweet breath caressed my face like a gentle spring breeze and made me weak in the knees. "Will you join me for lunch? I'd very much like to talk to you." He towered over me, like an obelisk made of bronze. Edward's invitation threw me, to say the least. I guess imagining going for a ride inside the washing machine would be an appropriate comparison.

"What would you like to talk about?" Again, the shape of his lip's reminded me of Cupid's bow as they curved into a smile.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it?" He dropped his head to the side, awaiting a reply. I squeezed my book deeper into my breast, feeling the dangerous velocity with which my heart worked. I'm glad I decided to choke for once because had I answered straight away the lake of anxious saliva would have splashed like a fish on land.

"S-sure," he pursed his lips, nodding approvingly.

"Till then," he bowed civilly, and took several paces away from me. Looking past him I saw the rest of the Cullen clan emerging from the Volvo, and Edward advancing to reunite with them.

"Thank you," cordially and without breaking his stride he glanced back over his shoulder. "Not such a bastard after all, am I?"

"Oh my God..." I smacked my forehead. I couldn't ignore, though I tried, Edward's rollicking laugh as he faded out. What did he do, stop and spy on me with bat like hearing when he turned around the corner? I should matriculate the skill of thinking rather than mumbling my snotty comments like I'm narrating my life as I go.

With my face searing like scorched earth in the dessert I watched Angela pulling in. I smiled as she waved and lingered for her imminent arrival by my side. I watched the workmen on the rooftop receiving a load of bricks the crane lifted up while I made an effort at regular breathing. Why he stirred abnormal respiration whenever we spoke or kicked my heart into overdrive had reasoning I didn't want to acknowledge, yet.

I tried picturing a discussion or conceiving his objective and where his interest's lay. I still clung to his intimidating attitude that first day suspiciously, and the motives behind it being insomnia even more. The variance of two distinct shades of color in his eyes, archaic speech pattern, uncanny resemblance to his adopted siblings, and his sudden interest all contributed to this mystery. Perhaps it was all inside my head but mulling it over – I had always exercised perception towards detail or at least I tried to. Edward's details are enigmatic, indeed they are. Hopefully psychology and design would move along speedily. The riddles put out before me needed to be deciphered.

When Angela caught up with me she promptly asked what was wrong. Apparently her senses were keener than mine. There was still a light flush on my cheeks, and the boiling blood within kept me warm from the increasing chill. I told the truth. Angela became engrossed in the story, her eyes widening with each word added. When she asked what Edward could possibly want I was as perplexed as she was? When I described the predicament Lauren had become I saw ferocity in Angela I hadn't hinted at before.

The flare was real, and fiery, "Who does she think she is? Only because you don't want to take her to that stupid Christmas dance she has to throw a temper tantrum?" She threw her hand up in the air, letting it slap the side of her leg when it came back down. "Don't worry about it Luca," she recovered her mild disposition rapidly. "When Mike broke up with her Lauren lied to everyone saying she ended it because Mike was gruff on her. Edward's right, you shouldn't take her seriously. The whole school knows what she's like."

I felt even more relieve thanks to Angela's reassurance. Nonetheless, I still chose to be weary as of today but the initial tension softened.

The next three hours elapsed as gradual as expected. I spent the whole of psychology trying to filter the disarray of thoughts in the old noggin. Between fabricating scenarios of lunch and methods of realizing them I couldn't even pretend I was interested in psychology. I endeavored to lay a plethora of intrigue about Edward Cullen to rest but now that I'd be given the opportunity to probe, the list of questions I harbored grew dim. How appropriate. My greatest ambition was averting idiocy – fat chance.

I deliberated whether or not to ask about Esme. Should I be as apologetic as he was this morning? I felt guilty of how I affronted his siblings. It hadn't been my place. When I revised how I behaved I thought I'd been too nosy but the rebel in me refused to bend. I was just curious by nature, and if I had been brusque, he didn't tell me. But I was sure Alice and the others confided our meeting to him.

I was beginning to relax at the end of class. I was being too analytical. Whatever Edward wanted to talk about he seemed as unsure as me. We would cross that bridge once we'd get to it he said; certainly he had some idea but I didn't.

By the time I progressed on to design I molded to the very definition of placid. Continuing sketching random images soothed me, and made room for excitement. I hadn't even allowed myself time to secretively smile, grin, and radiate glee thinking about lunch. This outburst of positive emotion was alien though I awarded all the credit to Edward. I drew fields of sunflowers around all the images sired before them. We were only supposed to use a black pen so I committed a good amount of time to shading. I wanted the flowers to be real, and to fool the onlooker into thinking they would spontaneously combust at any second, and explode into the real world.

The bell made me flinch, and scrawl across one of the flowers. "Crap," I whispered. I'd have to get some whiteout to amend the flaw next time.

Study hall dragged on particularly long. I confessed to Jessica and the guy's that I'd be preoccupied during lunch. Mike and Eric responded with a peculiar look, obviously as confounded as I though Jessica gawked. "What could he want from you?" I think I detected some envy though I could be wrong. I didn't let it bother me.

"No idea, I guess I'll have to wait and see." Her brows knit together, and she receded into herself. I would have given anything to find out what she was thinking. Although, a sadistic or cheeky part of me enjoyed the jealousy Jessica revealed just then. I painstakingly prayed that she wouldn't get the wrong idea but on the other hand, who cares? I seriously hoped that I hadn't gotten the wrong idea; that horrified me. _"Oh no, no, why?"_

The avenue to lunch seemed like a pilgrimage or a _journey of a thousand miles_ , with each step I took the anxiety grew. I felt a fever swelling my cheeks like I had been stung by a bee, and painted them scarlet. Angela patted me on the back, winking which was weird, and wished me the best. Jessica held eye contact and examined the lunch room with prying eyes looking for Edward but he was nowhere in sight.

Since he wasn't here I decided to weave a quick salad. I wasn't particularly hungry anymore but didn't want my stomach growling like a pit bull during Spanish. I just sprayed some dressing over the leafy mess when I noticed a presence by my side. Attentively he watched me watching him watching me squirt the goo of herbs.

"Finished?" He looked down on my green mess. "It doesn't look very appetizing." I whined, grimacing.

"Really, that's how you start a conversation? By belittling me?" Edward put up a hand in defense.

"I tried to be conscientious." Even though miffed by his gesture I wanted to start over, _already_.

"I guess I can appreciate that," I grumbled. Again, he pursed his lips and nodded enthusiastically just like this morning. I glared.

Innocently, like a saint, he motioned me ahead. By his admission I followed the order he had given, walking in the direction he pointed in. "The table in the back," he instructed. I found the dismal table in-between two trash bins, a true symbol of desolation. That takes me back...

I placed my tray down while Edward took a seat across from me with nothing in hand. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"There's nothing delectable on their menu," folding his hands in front of him he sat, waiting for me to follow suit.

The cafeteria floor was free of paper, liquid, and banana peels but I still managed to slip and trip into the chair. I grasped the iron support bars beneath the table for stability and mentally screamed at myself. "You just tripped."

"No," I snapped. "I was just, you know, testing gravity," I whispered humiliated. Edward's teeth shimmered like a perfect pallid cloud as he unleashed them on me.

"Is it working then?" I made a face at him.

"I guess," I hissed the _S_ like a snake.

I took the fork and blended the natural ingredients of the salad, discontented with the sheer clumsiness I had to stumble through life with. I'm sure the fever in my cheeks was boosted by this new fuel. I stabbed a small cherry tomato and lifted it to my mouth. It froze, midway, like my open mouth that was ready to receive it when I remarked on Edward's tactful stare. "Yes?"

He shook it off, swinging back in his chair, and replaced it with an attractive smile. "I heard you're a vegetarian?"

I rolled the juicy fruit around inside my mouth, thinking, strategically. "Did Esme tell you that?" I watched his reaction carefully and thought to have seen a modest darkness move beneath his eyes before it dissipated.

Edward held the smile though it decreased, less tempting than before, "Information is never kept secret long with Jessica Stanley." So, via a roundabout, and by not even acknowledging my question he confirmed Esme's relation to him?!

"I guess not," I concurred. I took a sip from the orange juice waiting for his next shot. This was like playing Battleship. I played twice in my life, and lost both times.

"I thought your timid behavior in the beginning was typical and trite but I'll admit, your upheaval yesterday astounded me. I didn't believe you proficient with such passion."

I cleaned my mouth with a paper napkin not finding his palaver astonishing at all anymore, "You shouldn't be so decisive," I licked my teeth clear of dressing. "Now, let me ask you, why did you want to have lunch with me?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, like a migraine was forming. It made me snicker. "Usually I'm good at reading people. I can accurately predict what they'll say, want, even their actions. However, aside from your lucid motive on being here you have turned out to be quite the blank slate."

"Excuse me? What lucid motive?" He rearranged the olive pallor of his face, a presumptuous sneer suddenly dominating it.

"You said you moved to Forks to be with your father and so your mother may travel," he waited for me to consent, and I did with a stiff nod. "Well, I regard that testimony to be an honest one. However, I think its mere artifice. It is meant to cloak something you deem need's concealment. It's just a prologue to a greater story. Although the show you put on is very enticing."

"What kind of story?" I put the fork down, straightening in the chair in response to his accusation. _"Where in the hell did he get all this from?"_

"Like I said, you're difficult to read. You tell me."

"Even if you're right," and he was, "why should I tell you?" Edward looked down; a sly smile brightened the silhouette of his cherubic face.

"Who else, might as well be me?" I snorted and fell back in the chair rubbing my temples, and trembled with giggles. I mentally chanted for the headaches to stay at bay. Edward stayed put and was as enthralled as ever.

"Well, then, let's compromise Cullen; I feel the day you lacked a good night's sleep there was more to your repulsion of me. What was it?"

Edward was a professional. The guiltless composure he selected was too persuasive. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you acted like I was the Antichrist. And then you go and blame it on lack of sleep? What do you take me for?"

"And that's the problem Luca," he retorted.

"You're partially right anyway. It's your problem, not mine."

I continued eating and taking quick sips of the artificially supercharged juice that was poisoned with far too much sugar. I toyed with the black olives, torturing and piercing them with the tines of the fork before finally hoisting them to my mouth. A silence hovered over the pair of us but the fireworks still stank up the air. The shots fired hit shallow waters, and neither of us successfully sank a ship - I think. I made plans to masquerade better in the future. I didn't appreciate his inquiry, not one bit.

"How are you enjoying the book?" For once he didn't startle me, and I met his golden gleam drilling into me but lazily.

"I haven't gotten very far yet. Have you read it?" He nodded impatiently, seemingly yearning to discuss something else. I listened to the friction echoing the sturdy clutch he impressed on his hands.

"I would hate to spoil so maybe we can discuss it once you finish." Another invitation I thought, my heart mutated and grew wings with which to soar.

"I should be finished by Friday," I hinted, and Edward's radar picked up on it.

"What's on Friday?"

"Well, a few of us are going to the beach for some whale watching and something to do with surfing, I don't know, and if you wanted..." I watched him overcome with frustration while I explained. He slouched back in his chair, resting his arm over its metallic spine.

"La Push right?" I assented, nodding too willingly.

"I don't think so."

"Why not," I griped.

I exposed the rive in pitch over his hasty refusal too freely though he tried compensating with a sad smile, "I made plans with my parents late Friday afternoon, I'm sorry." I felt like I was being lied to but I had no way to confirm.

"You really shouldn't be so eager to spent time with me. I'm not the finest influence," his tone grating.

Edward made this vow thoroughly deplorable, "You're the one that invited me."

"I know but I should have abstained." The finality of this revelation definitely sank one of my ships. I looked away, and down at my twiddling thumbs. The feeble tenure at my old school in Phoenix caroused in front of me, and maybe it was foolish to think it would be different here. There wasn't reason to have been so apprehensive, and giddy. I wish I hadn't drawn those sunflowers.

"Naturally, I felt elated when you agreed to spent time with me," he cried a lighthearted laugh, and dragged his fingers through his lush, russet hair. "Unfortunately you've left me even more disconcerted than before, Little Devil."

I snatched the indigo colored cap from the bottle of orange juice and held it up out in front on of him, and reformed the tendons twitching beneath my face to the most beleaguering mask I could manage. "I know that you heard me yesterday, shouting, and I told you to stop calling me that!"

Edward appraised the bottle cap; a witty grin reinvaded the olive tint of his mien – the excitement shone incandescently from his topaz eyes. He sat up, leaning forward, and I watched his pupil's being flung between the cap and my flaming temperament. "It certainly vexes you," he laughed, "What do you plan to do if I choose not to forsake that moniker?"

"Well for one, I already have a nickname, and second this bottle-"

"What is it?"

I sighed, thinking of that aging panda in the attic. "Don't worry about it." His shoulders slumped displeased. Edward propped his fist against his cheek, still ostensibly entertained. It only made me more furious or rather... whimsical?

"As I was saying," I cleared my throat, "Do not, and I repeat, do not make me… err… you know," I stuttered, "make me, make me… _FIND_ someone to shut you up with this bottle cap." I held back a laugh.

"Someone," he squinted at me, shaking his head. "An example would suffice so I may better prepare myself then."

"I can be quite convincing I'll have you know," I adhered to my silly resolve.

"Truly," he challenged.

"Absolutely," I insisted.

"Ah-ha,"

"Bet on it."

"Convince me,"

 _"Why bother, might as well raise the Titanic."_ I blew steam like a locomotive after collapsing back in the chair. I didn't like feeling the jagged edges of the failed threat of the bottle cap inside my palm anymore. I signaled him by flashing the bottle cap, and expecting Edward to take the hint chucked it at him. His reflexes were certainly second to none when he seized it; swift as lightning.

I watched him roll it across his knuckles like a silver dollar.

"You might discern things in me I would never divulge to anyone but your cocky character I think only provides a veil too. It's clear as crystal, and I can peer through it."

"What is it you see?" The light in his eyes just now made me think of a sunrise, and its rays tried blinding perhaps even penetrating me. Again, those golden spheres were searching.

"I can see your halo."

Only a minuscule moment elapsed before the unmistakable profile of shock evaporated, and his angelic face turned shady. If it was a lapse in judgment so be it however Edward would have to learn of my sincerity if he wanted to continue dialoguing.

"Little Devil," he stated plainly.

I sighed, noticeably and wondered when the bell would finally ring. It'd have to be any minute.

"Thank you," Edward let loose a warm smile. His gesture dissolved my temper, and made my limbs numb.

"For what?"

"For having invited me, and your time today – it makes me feel welcome."

The blistering fever on my cheeks must have reflected his sentiment like a disco ball would the light. I shifted, almost slipping and falling out of the chair. I was just testing gravity again.

"You do that quite well," his voice was a concerto, an orchestra of tender strings played on the violin.

"Blush, I mean."

Saved by the bell, and rightly so, I must have been radiant as a strawberry by now. The both of us stood simultaneously with the table serving as a barrier, and neither of us uttered a whisper. I looked down risking a timid smile and took the litter on the lunch tray to the bin. I rubbed my sweaty hands as I turned around but Edward already made his departure across the room without so much as a simple goodbye.

Angela and Jessica ambushed me in a vise grip. The blitz of their query's made me think of the Spanish Inquisition. I expressed how rueful I felt, having promised myself I wouldn't act out on my idiocy and now having betrayed that solemn vow. They felt my reasoning as to why I invited him to La Push dubious. I felt that maybe he just wanted new friend's or at the least acquaintances. It was another half-truth.

* * *

British literature was compelling. I liked reading about the Arthurian legends. We would soon read the Mists of Avalon, and I am Morgan le Fay. I had read the first but not the latter. The more I thought about our meeting during lunch the more the newly crafted memories glued themselves to my present thoughts. While I read the textbook I noticed how Galahad abruptly took on the shape of Mr. Cullen in my head. I wanted an Ibuprofen; the headaches were arriving sooner than expected.

Lauren pretended I didn't exist. Spanish was free of secret notes, waves or winks. I was overjoyed and might have gained a new spark in my eyes. After the last bell of the day rang I slipped the trench coat over my shoulders and waited for Angela by my locker.

Free of Jessica at last Angela asked if Edward made any romantic notions towards me. This took me by storm. Angela was kind and didn't say it out loud unlike others that would have hiked up the most colossal mountain in Washington to yodel it. I told her no but was unsure. Things like that I was oblivious to, they were conundrums if anything.

It was cold. The temperature had plummeted but I felt thrilled. I hoped to wake up tomorrow morning to a fresh layer of milky snow. Even though we were just let out I saw him standing by the silver Volvo about six or so cars down from where I stood with Angela. His body was slightly bent, and leaned against the car – definitely too far to make out any emotional vibe.

I lead Angela along the sidewalk by the building. She danced alongside me, our breaths gushing out like small nimbuses as we talked. The topic had swapped from Edward Cullen to the prosaic aspects of Mrs. Holland's government assignment.

What happened next was almost too fast for memories to preserve.

Above me I heard a crack or vicious snap of rope, like pavement brutally battered with a whip. There was a blaring shriek that descended from the sky, "WATCH OUT BELOW!" I registered the reminiscent sound of an approaching train.

I tilted my head upwards following the echo of the scream. That's where I found the robust screech of the train as a palette of bricks lurched down upon us. Not taking a moment to think I lunged for Angela forcibly gripping her around the waist and catapulted us both forward.

The deafening explosion enveloped the area within a fog of debris, soot, zooming wooden splinters, and a haze that was red as a cherry. I cried out, there was a burn and soreness burrowing out from my wrist crisscrossing up my palm trekking towards the thumb. My throat was being ravaged by raining filth making me cough hoarsely.

I stumbled to my feet, momentarily incapacitated by the high-pitched ringing in my ears and the howl's of fellow classmates. I scrubbed my eyes with the sleeve of the coat; they felt scalded by the wreckage. I had a fit of coughs just then, and swayed to the side when I tripped over the ledge of the sidewalk. Twisting my body to the side in response warded off further injury.

And again, I heard the strain of a tight rope and a rupture like the strike of a thunderbolt that must have been the release of another palette. "NO," I heard someone yell.

The indistinguishable tempo of another speeding train rushed towards me.

" _Please, not like this",_ was all I could think.

Something hard hit me and aligned with the side of my body. I was lifted, one of my legs curled beneath my bottom and the other strapped something rockhard but smooth. There was a sudden chill attached to my lower torso, clinching my hip by the bare skin. Besides the haze of red dust tickling its way up my nose I caught the riveting aroma of lavender, and was dazzled by the two ravishing golden jewel's nestled in his cherubic face.

In a blur his head jerked above us, and another blur made his broad hand appear. Something creaked, an audible crack as the wooden palette landed heavily in his hand but did not inch further. His fingers dug into the plank, balancing it for milliseconds afore flinging it away to where I had been kneeling before he pushed me.

I panted, the polluted air I inhaled stirred my lungs to protest making me wheeze. The cusp of his perfectly straight nose nearly touched mine. I only needed centimeters for my lips to sweep over his deep candy pillows. His skin was flawless, his eyes speckled with incredulity – shock even. Curls of walnut satin swept across my head, how silky they felt, and made me shudder as his smell raped my senses.

There was a frosty bite on my bum, and I felt him lowering me onto the sidewalk. I had almost forgotten the uncomfortable freezing grip on my hip when Edward's fingers glided across my lower back. It was him; his touch was cold as ice – his fingers submersed in liquid nitrogen. My leg shook and drifted off his thigh where it had been dangling. His body wasn't only cold but solid like rock or granite, and yet my muscles pressed into a smooth surface too.

I sat on my foot that was still coiled beneath my bum. I dared not to look away. Edward's lips were set in an impenetrable line, and the sunflowers turned steely. He looked down at me but just for a moment, and then he dashed right into the mist of dusty crimson.

"W-wait…" My voice was raspy and weak. I finally looked at the injured hand. It wasn't bad at all, like I had scraped it across some scaly wall. The skin was peeled, and dots of blood were visible though it wasn't a rippling flow.

When I finally rose to my feet though not without wobbling from side to side several frightened faces appeared as the mist began to settle. Luckily Angela was one of the first I saw. There was a blemish on the right side of her temple, already revamping into a bruise.

"OH MY GOD, LUCA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE," I heard Mike command. Jessica, Eric, and even Lauren joined Mike and Angela who trapped me in their circle. Impatiently I spied, I jumped to see over their heads but found no sign of Edward. The silver Volvo was gone.

"CALL THE POLICE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT ERIC!"

"OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO," I squealed. "I'm fine, really. Angela needs 911 more than I do. Please don't call the police. If anything, give them a pseudo for me," Eric didn't pay attention. He had already dialed, and spoke to someone from the Forks police department. Charlie would be ballistic.

Two workmen appeared, shoving Mike and Jessica out of the way.

"You kids alright? DAMMIT, I knew that rope was too old!"

The other brushed him off, more concerned with us, "Are you hurt?" He was hyperventilating.

"Just a scratch for me," I showed them my hand.

Angela reached for my face, turning me to look directly at her. "Luca I heard the second palette fall. I saw it just above you. It should have crushed you but all that dust didn't let me see anything else. How on earth did you get out of the way so fast?"

I didn't see Angela nor felt her warm touch on my cheeks. I had travelled far, far away to another place. I couldn't think or conduct any coherent strain of thought. The only company I recognized was the undoubting shadow of irony in the corner.

"I knew you had a halo..."

* * *

Emanuele00: Sorry for the delay, life as it were, but I hope you're enjoying our adventure. Please take a moment to share your thoughts, they are most welcome. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Uncle Luca

Angela and I were trapped like subdued flies within a web of faculty and students. Occasionally someone would tap me on the shoulder but I rudely shrugged them off. I surveyed the crowded area again and again in hope of discovering at least one pair of radiant golden orbs among them but it was all for not. Cruelly I thought how sadistic it was of me to prefer Angela having the greater injury; it meant she garnered most of the attention.

I took irregular breaths; my lungs were in a state of panic and gave me more coughing fits. What happened? I saw him, Edward. I'll admit, at least to myself that while chatting with Angela I consistently leered towards the silver Volvo. Edward only ever looked away whenever I peeked, and then it was too late for him to have hidden his interest.

How did he do it? There's no way he could have sprinted so fast. That car was parked clear across on the other side of the lot, several cars down from the back entrance. Purposely I chose to guide Angela in the opposite direction along the sidewalk, and in turn increasing the gap between us. And even if Edward was a cross country star I knew of no human bodybuilder hitting those weights that could achieve what he did - even remotely.

Did The Father of Time swing his scythe to immobilize all the molecules around us when it happened? The wooden plank, the palette, was crushed atop his palm. The splinters curved, curled, and disfigured around his fingers - some indestructible alloy that refused to falter. And then, like it weighed no more than Styrofoam he just casually flung it aside.

How his eyes bore into me. I was stupefied, breathless, and stunned but so was he. I couldn't read a certain emotion I saw dawning on the horizon above the field's of sunflowers blooming in his eyes; terror? Perhaps fear? But not regular fear then, like being afraid of the dark or confronting a phobia. I shuddered... ugh, clowns... grotesque, horrific entities.

The flare and blare of blue and red lights clicked me back to reality. Angela and I were loaded up and though Mike, ever loyal, wanted to ride along the both of us advised him home. We'd be fine we assured him and that we'd tell them everything tomorrow. The paramedics went right to work while they drove us over to Forks Community Hospital. They were quite inquisitive, a little too much for my taste. I hadn't unraveled the mystery of the event so how was I to tell them? I told them I was still jittery and on edge - I'd need some time to absorb. They were sympathetic and directed their attention to the injuries.

Angela would need the most care. There was concern of a possible concussion; the bruise on her temple gave them reason to distress. I repeatedly ensured them that the oblong scrape on my wrist and thumb were the only wound's I had sustained. Paramedics should use a recorder to chronicle patient's testimonies, really, when all you'd have to do is tediously repeat it again at the hospital. How about an affidavit?

The stale room was pure ivory containing a row of cots with turquoise bed linen, two of which Angela and I sat on. The nurses worked laboriously on us, cleaning and sterilizing our scars. I felt like I was taking my SAT's, one exhausting question after another that sprang forth from an endless nosy fountain. The dull atmosphere was swiftly broken though by a familiar voice I detected at the farthest corner of the hospital, booming, and moving closer and closer. Here we go...

"WHERE IS HE? LUCA? LUC?" Charlie burst through the door, passing by nurses who unsuccessfully tried to repel him.

"Dad, I'm over here. Please, calm down, I'm fine."

Charlie's eyes were aghast but widened when they found me. He rushed over and threw an arm around my shoulders; I felt his fingers push through the hair on the back of my head as he held me. I smiled when he secured his hand on the side of my face stroking it, and pressed me reverently to his chest. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"It's just a scratch, I'll live." Charlie pulled back but encircled my face in his hands, scrutinizing me sternly with his green eyes. I lifted up my hand which I might add was throbbing thanks to all the alcohol they drenched it in, and showed it to him. I swear they made it worse.

Charlie relaxed, relief passing through him. He erased some sinuous drops of sweat off his forehead and turned back to the nurses. The police chief was a nightmare they couldn't have anticipated. The derogatory way he pestered them made me roll my eyes and feel embarrassed. I tried soothing him any way I could but he ignored me. It wasn't until he said that _name_ that made me shut up.

I had nearly forgotten. Charlie told me about Dr. Cullen, the head physician, the father of the Cullen tribe. I swallowed anxiously and sat up. The nurse bandaging my wound also informed me of having to speak with Dr. Cullen – I thought I heard a giggle as she said it. I shifted on the uncomfortable mattress, trying not to slouch, and when I did I was suddenly reminded of a stretching burn on my back. The nurse saw my discomfort.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere else?"

I didn't want to say. I'm not sure why but I shook it off, telling her my butt was starting to fall asleep instead. It actually was.

"I can't believe I have the honor of treating the chief's son," I heard his bell like voice over the swinging doors.

"Dr. Cullen, finally, please, have a look?" Charlie joined his side, shadowing his every step.

My mouth fell open, "Hello," I mumbled under my breath. Dr. Cullen was young, perhaps too young for the title he held. I was taken back to photograph's I'd seen in history books of marble statue's in Greece. Those statuesque marvels's of antique art representing the human body, free of all imperfection's, and awe inspiring to look at. Dr. Cullen was blond, tall, and more handsome than the few movie stars I knew. His curls enveloped his collar, and his mien reflected the same bleached pallor as that of his children but he looked tired. There were dark purplish welts beneath his eyes; did he just get off the graveyard shift?

Dr. Cullen had the most pleasant smile, and flashed his pearly teeth. "You must be Luca Swan."

"Sure... err... I mean, yes, doctor." The nurse handed him a chart or rather my SAT's. Quickly his eyes, which were coal black, glanced over the notes.

"The scrape isn't bad Luca. I'll leave you with some ointment I would like for you to apply every night for the next week, alright?" I nodded.

"But, just to be sure, I'd like to do an MRI," he clicked his pen and shoved it in his breast pocket.

"No! Why?" I asked fiercely.

Charlie patted me on the back, his visage was disapproving. Dr. Cullen maintained his warm smile, and abnormal sparkle in his dusky eyes.

"I just want to make sure there are no internal injuries Luca. Your friend Angela has a bruise on her head; I'm amazed that you don't. It is a standard procedure, I assure you."

"Well, I didn't hit my head Dr. Cullen. I'm sure Edward can attest to that." I'm glad I was perceptive otherwise I wouldn't have noticed the strange flicker in Dr. Cullen's eyes. The smile was nailed in place but the sudden twitch in his right eye gave away something I couldn't catch.

"Edward?" Charlie asked, "Your boy, Carlisle?"

"Yeah," I interrupted before Carlisle could speak. "He saved me Charlie. I pushed Angela and myself out of the way avoiding the first palette that fell but I would have been crushed by the second if Edward hadn't taken a hold of me to save the both of us." Charlie's eyes waxed with respect and delight as I retold the events that had transpired. Of course, I explicitly left out several key points. I wasn't ready for the loony bin.

"That's just it Luca," Carlisle countered, "Edward confirmed that you bumped your head."

"WHAT?" This took him aback, my roar silenced the room. Charlie gripped both of my shoulders, squeezing them, trying to steady me.

"Excuse me, please, but I did not bump my head Dr. Cullen." Carlisle's posture stayed sensible, his eye's benevolent.

"Well, regardless, it is still the hospital's policy in such severe freak accidents to not leave anything to chance." Carlisle was stern, and crossed his arms. I saw the defined muscles pushing through his white lab coat.

"You are not touching my head!"

"Luca, please, Dr. Cullen is only concerned for your health." Charlie vainly tried to sway me.

"You told the nurse of frequent headaches?" A triumphant but premature smug smile pulled on the corners of his lips. I confirmed but said nothing.

"Well, then, all the more reason to-"

"No! Edward is lying! I do not consent to an MRI!" Both Charlie and Dr. Cullen sighed, beaten. No matter what the consequence, I would not allow this scan.

"Luc, maybe Edward saw something you didn't. I've had accident survivors who didn't even know they broke a bone while in a state of shock." Carlisle nodded, agreeing.

"I'm not saying it again. Now, may I please have the ointment?" I jumped off the bed and locked my glare on Carlisle's expression. I had the feeling that he knew. He knew what happened, and I was sure. Edward already spoke to him, he lied, and Carlisle was playing along. There were no strings attached to my limbs, and so I could not be a marionette in this puppet show.

"Alright," Carlisle said defeated. "Pick up the ointment from the nurse. But, please, should you have any pain's I'd like for you to come back and see me, yes?"

I smacked my lips, "Aren't you a bit young to be a head physician?" For the first time Carlisle's smile decreased from brilliant to bright as he blinked astonished. "I mean you're what, twenty-five?"

He muffled a laugh, "Thirty-three."

"You are not thirty-three," I stressed. Carlisle's conviction did not waver.

"I suppose I'm just well kept." Even if he was in his early thirties, and _well kept_ , what thirty year old would adopt five children?

I had enough then. I politely thanked Dr. Cullen for his assistance and since my hand was freshly bandaged I asked Charlie to take me home. I collected some gooey yellow balm from the nurse, no doubt the ointment and wished Angela the best. I overheard that she would have to stay the night, and that the MRI for her would be imperative. So much for telling everyone what happened at school tomorrow. I wouldn't either since I had no intention of going. Charlie hurled my school bag over his head and led me through the exit.

I looked over my shoulder one last time, and saw Dr. Cullen disappearing through another set of door's on the opposite end of the room.

I was fuming. Why would Edward lie? He knew I didn't hit my head or was he just overly cautious? No, the affirmation with which Dr. Cullen had spoken deleted any and all doubts I had. I must find out what happened. On that account, why hadn't I told anyone? Did _I_ even believe in the transcendental prowess of Edward Cullen?

Charlie and I passed by the reception of the hospital. The clerk announced that there were still a few release forms he needed to sign. I mused over why hospitals required data on everything you've ever known; probably a conspiracy. Luckily Charlie confessed that he hadn't called Renee but that I should. I rebuffed him, nothing happened so there was no reason to lure her onto the first flight to Seattle.

While Charlie awaited the horror of paper work I asked him for a dollar so I could get a cup of coffee. I trailed down the hall for a minute lost in the jungle of nurses, restricted areas, and dissonant scents of human fluid's I wished not to identify. I flagged down a deserted coffee machine, and was content by the free coffee. I tucked the dollar in my pocket and poured a cup.

"What were you thinking? You could have exposed all of us," the voice was that of broken glass. I'd recorded it before.

"I had no choice. I couldn't let him die!" I slid along the wall, and took sips from the coffee while pursuing the hushed sounds.

"You did have a choice, and you chose _him_ over us?" I spied around the corner, and immediately snooped on the closely sewn circle. Edward, with his hands buried in his mantel padlocked his vision on Rosalie's. Geez, her devastatingly beautiful features were obscured by about every other thesaurus worthy synonym for the word _disgust_. Carlisle had joined them, one hand on either's shoulder.

"We should discuss this elsewhere, we've lost our privacy." Then, all three looked up, Edward swirled around, and I was momentarily trapped in their resentful stares. I gulped down some of the coffee to cleanse my dried up larynx.

"May I have a moment? Edward?"

Rosalie's polar stare snapped back to him, though Carlisle remained compassionate, even smiling at me. Edward turned fully to face me and stomped in my direction. Like a shadow on the wall I passed around the corner as to face him, using the solid wall behind me for support.

"What?" Callously he looked off into the distance – the music in his voice replaced by a glacier of turmoil.

"What do you mean _what_ ," I whispered, "You saved my life tod-"

"Yes," in a blur his head flinched, "Yes, I did. Is there anything else?" The sunflowers were on fire, the whole field burning.

"Anything else?" I laughed humorlessly, "There is lots of-"

"Well get to it then." His pillowy lips perched like unchanging heavy ton boulders. My temper got the better of me then.

"Well if you'd shut up for a minute maybe I could," I pushed of the wall and got into his face. Surprise swelled his cherubic face. I thought I heard someone snorting off to the side but I dared not to split.

"What happened out there? You were clear across the parking lot. How did you get over to me so fast?" I made sure to whisper, "How did you push away that palette? It must have weighed a ton?"

Unexpectedly Cupid's bow returned as a riveting smile spread across his face, "Luca," the symphony of violin's shone back through in the cadence of his voice. "I was making my way over to you and Angela but you must not have seen. I pushed you and you bumped your head. I gave Carlisle my statement; you should really have it examined-"

I pointed my index finger right in his face, completely forgetting myself, "You condescending ass!" The light withdrew from his eyes. "You know as well as I that I did not thump my head. I know what I saw and I'm struggling to understand it."

He composed himself, "What's there to understand? There isn't need to struggle."

"I... I... watched you, progressively, you were nowhere near us."

"Yes, yes I was," he smiled amused. This adamant stance enkindled my rage. However much time I had left was salvaged by him but he refused to tell me how it was done – unperceivable.

"Why do you insist on taking me through the nine concentric circles of Hell?" His demeanor altered, however I still couldn't seize whatever emotions that showered over him.

Arrogantly, grin and all, he swung his head from side to side, "I'm not Virgil."

I turned and left him standing by the wall and stalked towards the other two Cullen's. "What are you doing," his voice was insensitive again once he dashed to my side. I brushed him off. Rosalie's eyes broadened once I stopped in front of her. Both of Carlisle's hands gripped her shoulders, his own expression distraught.

"What did you mean by _expose all of us_?" I followed her gaze; it skipped between Edward and me. She had delicate thin lips, perfectly sketched for her heavenly countenance. Yet, at the moment they were pouting with furor, the seething gleam in her eyes confirmed it.

"Impudence," she spat at me but looked to Edward. I felt his cool breath barraging the side of my neck, he stood that close.

"Enough Luca, there is no need to be so cheeky," like drum's his voice cheered through my ear.

"Cheeky?" I hissed at him. "I prefer to think of myself as imaginative, inventive, and I might just allow bold." The commotion made my heart flutter, and my fingers shiver around the cup.

"No," Rosalie agreed. "You're far too sassy for your own good." I blinked, taking a step back, smirking.

"For my own good, is that a threat?" Carlisle stepped in-between the pair of us, intervening.

"Please, stop arguing. Rosalie, it's time to go." Carlisle turned back to me, "Luca," he smiled, "I really do think an MRI is in need but I respect your noncompliance. Please take me up on the offer if you experience any irritation over the next few days." I couldn't be furious with him. Carlisle was a painted saint if Botticelli ever drew one.

"Edward," I peeked up at his face as Carlisle addressed him. And there it was again, the same repulsion he welcomed me with last week. "I'll take Rosalie home now. I'll be expecting you there soon. Yes?"

He concurred though didn't stop scowling at me, a notion I returned. Carlisle gently encircled Rosalie in his arm and turned her piercing glare away from me. She hadn't answered my question opting instead to divert the topic. It didn't work. Carlisle's and Rosalie's quick stride faded until vanishing altogether around the corner of the corridor.

Mockingly I looked at Edward while taking a lazy drink from the almost forgotten coffee. "I'm not letting this go."

"Let what go?" His bluff was pathetic; a poker player's worst ordeal. Edward's eyes were clouded, his thoughts elsewhere.

"You know damn well what. I'll find out how it was done." He leaned in, his eye's slits. The amazing perfume of his body enclosed me, stirring, and diluting my senses.

"Can't you just thank me for saving your life?"

"No, not yet, I need to know..." Edward relocated his head to the side, a complacent arrow shot from Cupid's bow, twisting his lips.

"For the sake of argument," he raised his perfect eyebrows, "Even if the summary of event's are authentic, who would believe you?"

There was fever in my cheeks. I felt the wetness bleeding through my pores but also accumulating at the corner's of my eyes. The presence of him brought out substantial emotions in me I had always kept inside. Edward was a siren; his song summoned everything I stashed away within.

"I'm not planning on telling anyone. The only person I care to believe in this phenomenon is me."

"Well," Edward rattled his untidy auburn curls, "I hope your failure won't upset you then." I watched his hand, the long fingers digging through his thick, feathery dark hair. A point of origin was arising, a single star on the firmament. The hand fell to his side, and I snatched opportunity – literally.

"Is that Esme?" I jerked my chin over his shoulder and down the hall. As he looked away, swift as I could, I snatched his hand.

The result was bewildering. Edward and I jumped, he was startled and I paralyzed. The jolt of electricity surged through my hand like I'd been shocked by an unstable outlet. It was sudden and hot, and that in itself was a paradox. Even though his hands had been stuffed inside that thick black mantel his body temperature was wintry. I gasped; my hand flew to my mouth. Edward looked at his hand and back to me; I had invoked his chagrin or... was it that? But my suspicion had been settled; it was his touch I had felt on my bare back.

"How come you're so cold?" My voice was barely audible from behind my hand. Stupidly I imagined my hand to be frost covered, like I stuck it inside a pile of plowed snow.

His chest trembled. He observed his hand once more consuming all of his lengthened and elegant fingers. The eyebrows furrowed, he blinked, and seemingly honed his focus. I watched him, breathing rapidly. Had he felt the surge?

"Why did you do that?" It was as determined. Edward's attitude mirrored our first meeting faultlessly. A chill slithered painfully and slowly down my spine.

"I'm... I'm sorry but..." My lip's trembled, the tenor of my voice scratchy. "I just... you saved my life Edward, and as much I'd like to thank you I can't because you're lying to me."

Edward became the obelisk of bronze again, void of feeling's. I heard his knuckle's crack as his fingers like talons compressed into a ball. For once, the cherubic mask grew darker, vicious – the angel melted away. The halo burned out. I took a step back closing the scope between the wall and me when Edward took an advance.

"Let it go, Little Devil." His lips pulled over his teeth, his fragrant breath on my face made me shake, and I shrunk in my shoes.

I pinched my eyes shut, whatever magic he had ensnared my senses. When I moved to Forks to harvest new experiences and get a bit more out of life I underestimated what a scrupulous mystery she could be. All the thrill of lunch was gone. I was left baffled, enraged, as well as hurt – inside and out. Why do people have to lie?

The alleviation was extreme but gratifying. I opened my eyes and he was gone. I wouldn't see him tomorrow and perhaps not even the day after. I needed a holiday, already. Charlie would undoubtedly let me stay home a few days just to get my bearings back. I needed that time; there was work to be done!

* * *

"OH FU-... FLIP!"

The humming of the laptop was a testament to failure. Charlie connected my rattled behavior to the accident but was also paternal in agreeing to let me ditch school for the next two days. We made a pit stop at the diner. I chewed on some French fries, and was reminded of how comforting good old American grease could be. Charlie was busy talking to his deputy, commanding him to check the work permit's of the worker's, finding out why the school wasn't made more secure, and on and on he went.

I excused myself once we got home. I ingested some Ibuprofen and turned to my oldest friend – Google.

I comprised a list of everything noteworthy that related to Edward – the outdated speech pattern, the paleness, changing eye color, preternatural speed, and strength.

For about three hours I was lost in the world of science, human anatomy, and genetics to be specific. I researched materials and elements capable of enhancing bone marrow like magnesium that in turn would certainly equip the individual with superior talents. I read articles of mad experiments trying to mutate platelet's to accelerate the healing process which would make the human body more robust.

There were articles describing superhuman act's of the past but most of them were debunked. I tried filtering through the ridiculous advertisements, YouTube videos, Marvel comics, and kept colliding with stop sign's. This was going to be far more difficult than I initially thought.

I had to be smart. If I was going to figure this out I would have to start with the source of it all. Carlisle Cullen claimed to be in his early thirty's. I didn't believe him but I'd allow it for now. He and his wife had five adopted children all of which were in their late teens. They lived in seclusion outside of town. I gave merit to Jessica's statement of how four of them shared a romantic relationship, and it being a bit peculiar. Rosalie's cry for _exposure_ was a vital component to this equation. What did it mean?

I couldn't ignore the physical similarities either even though Carlisle's eyes were black and so unlike the others. But ignoring this one glitch, and well, Edward's more olive toned appearance I'd believe instantly they were all biologically related if someone had said so.

I couldn't ask anybody either. Charlie, Angela, Jessica, and Mike all confirmed that the Cullen's kept to themselves. Was there no one that knew anything? Where did they come from? Why are they all adopted? I think Jessica mentioned that Rosalie and Jasper are twins. I suppose I could believe that? But, not only did Carlisle seem young but Esme too. I figured her for no more than twenty-five that day at Thriftway.

I groaned spanking my cheeks, "Why does this have to be so complicated," I said to myself. "Ow," I squealed when I leaned back. Instinctively my hand reached for my back, where Edward's cold touch grazed my skin. How did I dismiss it?

I leaped off the bed and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I turned on the light and lifted my shirt exposing my hairless stomach. I turned around keeping a studious glare on my reflection in the mirror. "What the..."

On the left side of my pale body, just above my bum and drawn on the backside of my hip were four perfectly formed elongated bruises. I reached around my waist and patted them. Although touching them was discomforting, they didn't hurt all too much. I was distracted by the shape more than anything. They were molded like four distinct fingers. The index, middle, ring, hell even the pinky finger was carved into my skin. I lowered my shirt, and enjoyed watching the self-satisfied grin in the mirror, "Gotcha."

* * *

I woke early the next day but rejuvenated. I made some oatmeal and served Charlie a portion too. He wanted to stay home with me but really wanted to review the statements from the construction workers. I tried speaking in their favor but Charlie was deaf, and his resolve written in stone. For their sake I hoped everything including their work permit's checked out.

I thought about visiting Angela in the hospital. I wasn't only concerned for her health but also contemplated running into Carlisle "by accident", of course. That would however be a lousy character flaw, and if I went then solely to investigate her welfare.

I squandered away the hours migrating between exploring the net and mundane chores around the house. I cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed, and did the laundry. Occasionally stopping by at Google and going as far as researching the name Cullen however leaving empty handed. It was all too frustrating. There were no insinuations online that could possibly explain what I'd seen. I toyed with the thought of filing it away beneath the label "supernatural" but doing so would forever rob me of the truth; the evidence on my back said so.

I was dusting the living room, not really paying attention to what I was doing. I flew across the pictures mounted on the walls. As suspected, most of them were of me, Charlie and me, Renee and me, all three of us but there were a few of grandma Swan. She was such a beautiful woman. I shared a few similarities with her too. Unequivocally Charlie was bestowed her dark hair and green eyes which he passed down to me. Renee's added gene's lightened my hair but only slightly with a hint of chocolate. But the eye's, yes, the intense emerald light that was present in them grandma Swan bequeathed to me.

Dreamily I browsed through the pictures. There were a few daguerreotype photographs with some relative's long gone and unknown. There was one of Charlie as a boy sitting in grandma Swan's lap, and another of grandma and grandpa. Grandpa Swan was handsome and looked just like Charlie though his hair was lighter, his face gaunt but with a cheery disposition.

The photograph that came next made me nearly drop the dustbuster. I searched for the switch and had finally turned it off depositing it on the coffee table. I took down the maple-framed photograph from the wall to inspect it better, and to ensure what I saw wasn't a phantom caught in a flash.

It was grandma Swan, just a few years before she died. I recognized the cameo around her neck, made from onyx and engraved with an emerald symbol I always thought alien as a boy. I think Charlie still has it. But what drew my attention was the man standing next to her.

He was gorgeous. The heart-shaped face carried an endearing smile while his arm lay protectively around my grandmother. The stranger looked to me like he was in his late twenties and wore a tasteful tuxedo but with a tie instead of twist bow. The resemblance was uncanny; the short mahogany hair, the dimples, the full crescent-shaped hairline, heck even his tender smile. If I didn't know any better he could easily be related to grandma, Charlie, and me - especially me. But an older version of me, add a decade or so.

But the eyes, yes, just like _them_. Their hue was as golden as corn, freshly grown and sparkling in the sun as if it were actual gold. The color of his ashen skin was alluring like porcelain but even more pronounced than theirs, like the pallid moon or even paper. It looked fragile. Who was he? I had the strangest feeling that I had met him before but when?

"Luca?"

"WOAH," I screamed.

"Sorry," Charlie defended. I hadn't heard him come in.

"How long have you been there?" My heart was pulsating, at the very base of my throat.

"I just came in," he said taking off his coat.

"Why are you home so early?" The clock next to the TV had its finger's on twenty past twelve.

"I was worried about you. I didn't want you home all by yourself today." Charlie joined my side, "Whatcha got there?"

"Err," I forced my heart back down into my chest, trying to calm down. "Just a picture I found on the wall." Charlie looked over my shoulder; the aroma of old spice filled the air.

"Oh," a glistening smile spread beneath Charlie's mustache. "That's your grandma Swan with our Uncle Luca."

I blinked, astounded. "Who?"

"Uncle Luca," Charlie verified. "You don't remember him?" Charlie loosened the buttons on his collar and walked off into the kitchen. I followed him like a puppy dog. He opened the fridge and got a root beer. I gave him time to pop the lid and take a drink, and just one breath.

"Who is Uncle Luca, and why should I be remembering him?" Charlie pulled out a chair, and moaned exhausted as he sat.

"You really don't remember?" He massaged his shoulder, cracking his neck.

"I'd love to be enlightened." I took a seat across from him, the wooden frame protesting my firm grip.

"Well, for starters, you're named after him."

"Why?"

"He's a relative of ours from Malta. Grandma Swan spoke highly of him and suggested the name when your mother became pregnant with ya. Your mom fell _erratically_ in love with the name, and so it was decided."

"Please, go on..." Impatiently I waited as Charlie took another gulp of the fizzy drink.

He shrugged, "You know your grandma came from there, Malta. She moved to the U.S when she was twenty-one and after meeting your grandpa in Italy. Grandpa Swan was backpacking through Europe when he met her."

"But I thought we were first and second generation Italian not Maltese?" Charlie nodded, confirming.

"Yes, well, the family moved from Italy to Malta a long time ago from Rome. So, technically we were or are Italian."

I was perplexed, "Well, then how does this Luca play into the picture? Was he just visiting?"

"I only met him twice. The first time when that picture was taken, you were only nine at the time and with your mom in California. The second time two years later shortly before grandma Swan died; that's when you met him but only briefly."

"Tell me about him," I insisted. Charlie got another soft drink from the fridge before going on.

"Grandma Swan called him Uncle Luca though she was obviously much older than him. She told me that he was a second or third cousin with an impressive repository of knowledge about our family. According to her everyone refers to him as Uncle Luca over there and those that came before him. I always thought there was more to it, to him, but grandma Swan never told me. As a matter of fact grandma Swan never spoke much of our relatives in Europe."

"You said that you met him too?" Charlie got up and retrieved some bread and cheese from the fridge.

"He was very friendly, and charming. I could tell he loved your grandmother. He showed me the same affection before I ever met him. When I wanted to go to college to study criminology but didn't get the scholarship I applied for he came through. Uncle Luca paid for my entire education."

"Does he still live in Malta?" Charlie nodded, squirting his sandwich with mustard.

"When did I meet him?"

Charlie swallowed the bite he had taken, "When you were eleven. It was the second time I ever met him, and when grandma Swan's health began deteriorating. I suspect he came to say his goodbye's because he didn't attend the funeral a year later," I could tell the subject was uncomfortable for Charlie.

"That was your last Christmas in Forks.

Uncle Luca was thrilled when he met you just before he left. He was excited to learn that we named you after him. Your exchange was short. When your mother dropped you off he was just preparing to leave. You only met him for a few minutes. He wanted to stay longer to get to know you better but had to catch a flight back to Europe.

I do think that you look allot like him, for that matter so do I. He's definitely relation. I have a number and address for him in Malta in case _I ever need anything_ ; his words. He also offered to pay for your college if you ever need the financial aid like I did back then."

"Did we speak?"

"Like I said, shortly. Uncle Luca told you how happy he was to meet you, and hoped that you would visit him and the rest of the family someday in Malta. Also, he made me promise to let him know when you'd be ready to graduate; suppose he wants to be there. I think he should be as old as me by now."

I placed the picture gently on the table in front of me, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Charlie finished off the sandwich and rinsed his hands in the sink, "I haven't heard from him in years. He called when grandma died and offered his condolences. I could tell he was heartbroken like we were. That was the last time I heard from him. Grandma Swan always insisted that he and the rest of em' keep their distance. She wanted to live a quiet life here in the U.S without having pompous relatives sitting in her back at all times."

"Aha," I mulled it over. "Do you have the number?" Charlie dried his hands with a cloth, and gave me a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Well," I cleared my throat, "If Uncle Luca archives our families' history, the Italian side anyway then I should like to know exactly where we come from."

Charlie wasn't satisfied. He took another drink, from the third root beer, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I mean," I laughed, "It would be a great opportunity to learn more about grandma's side of the family and all the relative's that we still have over there. I'm not calling him demanding money or anything I just... you know... wouldn't mind knowing what we're made of."

Charlie pursed his lips. My hands were sweaty from anxiety beneath the table. "Well," he started, "I suppose there's no harm in that. We did inherit more from grandma's side of the family than my dad's. You certainly did, Luc. I look at you and see grandma Swan's eyes and Uncle Luca's good looks."

Charlie opened a drawer opposite the refrigerator and next to the china cabinet. It was filled with business cards, restaurant menus, and old photographs. I caught glimpse of one of them, it was a younger Charlie holding a large fish with Billy smiling next to him. Finally, Charlie pulled a yellowed but stylish white card from under the mountains of advertisements.

I inspected it thoroughly. It was embroidered by a beautiful pattern of daisies entangling slim pillars that squared the card. On top, and printed with a magnificent cursive it read _Luca Primum Lumen_. Just beneath it was a number that hollered the long-distance charges I'd be facing, and just one address.

"Is that the family name?" _Primum Lumen_? Was that Italian? Latin?

"No, grandma Swan's maiden name was Semper. I think that's just some title." I weighed the names for a moment. I didn't know enough Italian or Latin to translate either. As a matter of fact I didn't know any.

How ironic. I wondered if there was some connection between the Cullen's and this enigmatic Uncle Luca. Charlie told me that the Cullen's moved to Forks just two years ago so four years after his last visit. Would he have known them? But it was all too incredulous. This relative sharing their physical trait's except for the paleness of his skin which was lighter than theirs. Uncle Luca was stunning, absolutely dazzling. I didn't think I looked like him at all. All the Cullen's were physically handsome too, especially Edward.

"Do me a favor," Charlie's expression was pained, "If you do call, keep it short? Maybe you could ask him to call back because the charges..."

"Oh don't worry," I chuckled, "I already thought about that." Charlie joined my bemusement though he still fretted a hefty phone bill.

* * *

 _"Time, oh what a ruthless plague you are..."_ After excusing myself and grabbing the phone I paused midst the dialing realizing that Malta was governed by a different time zone. If I called now I would catch Uncle Luca or whomever really late. Would someone still be awake?

I took a moment. I thought about what I would say. The only reason this sudden interest arose was due to the events from the previous day, and the resemblance Uncle Luca shared with the Cullen's. I thought it indecent. If I called him it should be out of genuine interest regarding our family's history. What did I hope to gain from this? Would this Uncle Luca have answers? Charlie and grandma Swan thought highly of him, and he was generous enough to pay for their expenses. I never knew we had rich relatives.

I scratched my cheek while rereading his name, phone number, and address over, and over again. If I waited any longer it would be well past midnight in Malta.

How would I start the conversation? I would be honest. Would I tell him what happened? I wasn't sure. Would he care to speak to me? Charlie expressed Uncle Luca's devotion to the family and excitement when he met me so maybe...

"Screw it," I punched the number into the phone - each dial making me more apprehensive. After lifting the phone to my ear I felt my pulse hammering, my heart pulverizing the rib's that caged it, yearning to break free.

"Never mind, unscrew it," and I hung up before the phone had the opportunity to ring. I got up from the bed and started pacing. I was such a coward.

Admittedly, I was overwhelmingly engrossed by the deficient tale Charlie told me. There were too many loopholes. I knew grandma Swan moved to the U.S when she met grandpa and after falling in love. I distinctly recalled the cameo made of onyx. When I sat in her lap all those years ago she used to let me play with it.

" _Do you like it Luca?"_

" _It's so pretty," I snickered, dangling around the necklace. "What's the S mean grandma?"_

 _The wrinkled face filled with zeal, "Always…"_

" _Always?"_

" _Forever in a day."_

I never really understood what that meant but suddenly I wanted to. I should know more about my family. I should want to know more about where grandma Swan came from. Why she wasn't perturbed by leaving behind her family for grandpa Swan.

If I didn't have the gallantry to call Uncle Luca then there was only one last road left to tread.

* * *

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _I fervently wish this letter finds its destined recipient, Luca Primum Lumen, in good spirits._

 _My name is Luca Swan, son of Charles Swan, and grandson of Isabella Swan (_ _ _née_ Semper). _

_I have found an old photograph of my grandmother in the arms of a young gentleman I understand to be called Luca, in fact, I was named after him. My father, Charlie, has little information respecting our family ties in Europe and therefore I have become highly intrigued. I certainly do not mean to intrude nor disturb, and if the recipient has grown detached I shall understand._

 _But I suppose in yearning to accept oneself he or she must eventually travel to where it all began._

 _I don't want to drag this letter on out of fear to invoke antipathy._

 _I hope you will reply in any way you deem comfortable. In closing I desire your continued success, health, and prosperity._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Swan, Luca_

 _Forks, Washington_


	8. Chapter 8

The Blood Moon

The venture might have been silly and yes, the endeavor arduous, but I managed to have Charlie sit still for a picture. When I finished the puny letter to Uncle Luca I concluded that a picture could serve as an annex of our blood relation. I found Charlie in the living room watching television when I ambushed him.

"Oh Luca, no, please no pictures," he complained and edged away from me.

I explained the purpose the photograph was meant to serve, and admittedly, made Charlie feel bad about the scarce contact to our relatives. Of course this devilry made me feel bad too. I convinced him that Uncle Luca's generous role as benefactor should yield some price and so Charlie surrendered.

He threw an arm around my neck while I positioned the cell phone. I didn't want to snap a mediocre selfie so I positioned the camera as far away as I could. Charlie smiled and I showed some teeth when the alabaster flash blinded us. I took three, and settled on the second. I lacked a printer so would have to go to Thriftway tomorrow to print it.

"You didn't call at all?" Charlie inspected the picture I selected and continued asking that he wanted a copy too.

"No, a call would have been too sudden. I'm going to send a letter, and include the picture. Who knows, I might just get a penpal out of it," the idea made me feel exuberant. What type of person is Uncle Luca, I wondered – an individual that dedicated his professional career chronicling our family's history? That seems a bit extreme, no? I mean how extensive could it be?

"Charlie, are you sure there's nothing else you know about him?"

Charlie wriggled his nose and rolled his eyes, thinking. He squinted then and I hoped he had remembered something he failed to mention.

"I introduced Billy to Uncle Luca that first time we met, and though neither said anything I could tell they didn't like each other very much. That's about it."

"Okay," I replied puzzled.

While preparing the letter and agonizing over the charges to Malta I considered calling Jacob. Charlie would have Billy's number. I wanted Jacob to come along on our trip on Friday, and since my first choice fell through, well, I had a new reason to invite Jacob. I could play detective and inquire why Billy didn't like our uncle. Would he remember him?

I've never met anyone I disliked instantly but I've seen other's subscribe to such resentment. Maybe this dent in dexterity arises from never having been on the same wave length as everyone else. How often did I feel like standing outside the window looking in, as a psychologist would say no doubt?

Hmm… I wonder if all of us are like that. Charlie certainly expressed the same repellant as did grandma Swan for that matter. Was it a family trait to exclude outsiders? In any case, I inherited it to the maximum power. I repelled the public naturally, subconsciously, and without much effort whatsoever.

I ran a search online and educated myself on Valletta, the capital of Malta and where Uncle Luca lived. I read its history and was stunned by its historical youth in comparison to other chief European cities. Charlie's footnote concerning our family's migration to Valletta from Rome must hold merit then.

I hit the sack early. I had all of tomorrow to design to my liking before going back to school on Thursday. I looked forward to seeing Angela, she texted me that she was released today and would also be back. On the other hand I'd have biology and government on Thursday. Let the battle commence…

* * *

I was exhilarated when I casually peeked out the window that morning and saw my truck sitting in the driveway. Charlie took his deputy over to the high school, and he drove it over for me. I didn't get a chance to thank him but Charlie ensured that he would extend my gratitude.

"Oh thank God," I clutched my heart when the girl from the U.S Postal Service revealed the price for the letter, and it was barley scraping four dollars. I watched her affix the stamp and fling it over into a pile in the corner, nice, and here I was standing right in front of her. It would take five to seven days for the letter to get there, and mentally I calculated how much longer it would take for Uncle Luca to reply, if at all.

The picture turned out nice. I printed three copies; one for Uncle Luca, Charlie, and lastly Renee. I would gift it to her next time I'd see her.

I drifted through the store and picked up some standard groceries like milk, eggs, and bread. Momentarily I wondered if Esme might be shopping again. A family of seven would require profuse safaris for produce so how often would she have to frequent? Being a practitioner of the culinary arts might be fun but having to prepare dinner for seven people every night? That would be too much for me.

When I got home I started researching again. This time I only committed an hour to getting blocked at every corner. After awhile I sat watching Google watching me awaiting a query – nothing. I accepted that I needed more information, something very specific that could be a guiding light. I tried the name Cullen again but didn't even find a reference pertaining to Carlisle.

Curiously I typed Malta into the search engine and the name Semper. I translated the aforementioned, it means "always" in Latin. Grandma Swan's sentiment was to be taken literal, but what was the implication behind "Forever in a day"?

"Yo," I cheered when a website popped up. There were only a few short paragraph's contributed to a family called Semper in Malta but hey, at least something.

 ** _The family Semper arrived in Valletta at the dawn of the 17th century. It holds the oldest documented residency after 400 years, and has been rumored to be connected to Jean Parisot de Valette – the original founder of Valletta._**

 ** _Little is known of the Semper's before their arrival in Valletta aside from their Roman origins. The member's are cryptic but regale in philosophy, art, science, and ancient cultures. The exact wealth of the family is unknown. Maltese historian's have attempted contact with the family to script their bloodline in the past however, were quickly dismissed._**

 ** _The little that is known was revealed by Makenna Semper (b. 1920 –) during a chance meeting with Salvador Dali in New York. It was speculated that Dali's novel 'Hidden Faces' which describes dazzling aristocrats with a luxurious lifestyle was loosely based on her accounts._**

 ** _Makenna was ambiguous, and claimed that the family is guarded by a patron saint that assures their prosperity. Dali, who was fascinated, wished to know more about the family however failed to convince her._**

 ** _Makenna Semper was last seen in 1946 studying at a university in Barcelona before presumably retiring to Malta_** _._

 _ **There is no further available information about the family Semper.**_

Could this really be my family? Makenna? Patron saint? The name Semper was likely common in Europe, right? I shouldn't jump the gun and await a reply from Uncle Luca, though I became more intrigued by the hour. Was grandma Swan disowned for leaving her family behind? Charlie said she asked them to keep their distance but what could have been the reason?

The night progressed, and after feeding Charlie two abundant portions of lasagna I retired to bed. I was looking forward to school tomorrow despite the two ours of unpleasantness I'd have to face. I promised to be courteous to Edward. The remorse over not properly thanking him despite my many reservations began to vex me. If he allowed, I would do so tomorrow.

* * *

I leaned against the truck, randomly on lookout for the silver Volvo. The temperature was mild, and somehow the light managed to impale the thick bank of clouds and grace us with its presence. I'd forgotten how good it could feel. I took a minute to bathe, and to absorb as much vitamin D from the sun as I could.

"Luca, how are you?" I smiled instantly when I saw Angela skipping towards me. There was a band-aid glued to her temple where the bruise had been but she radiated health.

"I'm perfectly fine. I was more worried about you." I waved my own bandaged hand at her.

"Oh, what's there to worry," she grimaced. "The MRI revealed no fractures. I have a thick skull."

I was relieved. Angela and I made our way across the lot, and I kept glimpsing at the steady stream of arrivals. If I did see the Volvo I'd try approaching him now instead of later or possibly during lunch.

"They're not coming." Angela dissected me with an insightful raised brow.

"What?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your argument with Dr. Cullen at the hospital so I guess its Edward and the others you're looking for." I was reminded of the fuss I caused.

Frowning, and wearily I watched the bustle ahead of us.

"On halfway decent days like this Dr. Cullen and his wife take their whole family on hiking trips up the peninsula."

"So they just skip school?" Angela nodded, overtly, like it was nothing new.

"They can do that? _We_ can do that? _I_ could do that?"

She laughed heartily pressing her eyes shut, "I wish. I don't know but ever since freshmen year it's been like that. Maybe that's why they're so white. They come to school when it's cloudy and hide beneath the trees when it's sunny."

"I didn't figure you for the gossiping type, Miss Weber you disappoint me," I joked.

"I'm not, just relaying information."

Internally I was discouraged. I hoped Angela was wrong. I really wanted to see Edward today. Once Jessica and Mike joined us and I adverted to Angela's prophecy they both concurred. They mislead my attention temporarily by having me adduce what Angela already texted them about the accident. I was careful when reciting my point of view but was also inquisitive towards what they monitored. Unfortunately most of the accident was obscured due to the red haze caused by the shattered bricks.

During lunch I listened to Eric explaining the basics of windsurfing. I already declined the offer to drown or be eaten by a shark because that would happen to me, easily, yet he did not forsake his conviction. Sadly Edward, Rosalie, and the others weren't here. Their table was vacant, immersed all alone in the sunlight.

Biology that followed was the same. The seat next to me was empty and I often caught myself staring at it – longingly. Mr. Banner, as if he knew, preoccupied me with the biology quiz I missed on Tuesday. It was simple, like rereading a book and already knowing the major plots. I figured I would get a good score.

When I slithered into government, and rightfully so, Mr. Beard stood behind Mrs. Holland's desk reading some note sheet. I took my seat and was overjoyed when Angela suddenly sat down next to me but also tense for a raucous storm.

"Don't worry, Holland's sick. Mr. Beard is substituting and he doesn't really care where we sit."

I'm not sure how I felt about that, Mrs. Holland that is. Ever since our last skirmish I considered regarding her with more respect. The notion to not punish me because I affirmed my belief's was honorable, and worthy of praise. As much as everyone detested the banshee I wrangled over if anyone cared to know how reasonable she was. It might sound nuts but I grieved her retreat too.

While filling the blanks on the worksheet Mr. Beard gave us my mind took a break from Edward and Mrs. Holland shifting its focus to Uncle Luca. I had looked at pictures of Malta, and it was beautiful. I envisioned the Valletta waterfront, Fort St. Elmo, St. Augustine Church, and the Barrakka gardens. I felt a pull, like someone hooked me on their fishing line, and was reeling me in. It felt… right to think about Malta. Again, I hoped I would receive a response from over there.

Once the day was done our small conclave in the parking lot finalized the preparations for our jaunt tomorrow. I declared that I would be inviting Jacob in case they'd be put out over an unannounced arrival. The Dreamcatcher swinging around the rearview mirror reminded me of him.

Stupidly I thought about checking the mailbox once I got home. The letter was undoubtedly still in the U.S and wouldn't make it to Europe presumably till maybe Tuesday. After a quick snack I rifled through Charlie's address book and found Billy's number. I thought I'd try Jacob now, the sooner the better. I wouldn't want him making other plans for Friday night.

Twice the phone rang, "Hello, this is Jake."

"Hey Jacob, it's me, Luca," I sang elated. For a moment there was stillness but it was hastily filled with salvos of glee.

"Hey, I was hoping to hear from you again," Jacob's voice was gentle. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you just call yourself Jacob?" There was a pause, and a funny ramble.

"Well, I, you know… I didn't want to bother… You're older than me, and I thought-,"

"You thought I'd have better things to do than hang out with some punk kid? Oh, and by the way, I'm only about a year older so shut it!" Jacob laughed at me.

"I'm sorry you old geezer, I didn't want to be rude," he pestered.

"And here I was nice enough to think of you and ask if you'd like to go to the beach tomorrow."

Jacob grew quiet. I listened for his reaction but only made out his periodic breaths. I feared that he might already be otherwise engaged, and was mulling over how to break it to me.

"The beach, you mean the one on the reservoir?"

"No in Spain but listen, a few people invited me there tomorrow and since it'll be my first time there I figured a personal tour guide wouldn't be such a bad idea so how about it? I promise I wont make you eat worm's."

Jacob faked a deliberate and sarcastic slow laugh, "Ha ha, if you're going to be a smartass I won't come."

"Oh don't pout you started it anyway. So will you?"

Another interlude, "Do you really want me there?" The note of his voice was innocent but also shaky.

"I wouldn't call if I didn't. But don't cancel any other plans just to see-,"

"No, no, I don't have any other plans. I'll be there. What time?"

Jacob and I exchanged the details and he sounded enthralled by the excursion. We chatted for a few moments about his school on the reservoir, and his friends Quil and Embry. Jacob was pleasant speaking too; it was easy, almost like breathing. Speaking to him made me nearly forget the alternative reason why I called.

"Is your dad at home by chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I wanted to ask him something, do you mind if I speak to him for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on." I trotted into the living room, and honed in on the picture of grandma Swan with Uncle Luca. There was a faint interchange on the line, and I heard someone's feet shuffling along. Billy picked up.

"Luca, how's it livin' with Charlie, ready to move out already, huh?"

I snorted, "No, no Billy. Charlie's the perfect father," I defended.

"Really? Well, if you're not callin' about a free room then what can I do for ya?"

"Well," I cleared my throat, "I was wondering if you happened to remember a certain relative of ours. Charlie said his name is Uncle Luca, and that you met him almost ten years ago?"

Enthusiastically I hopped in place, waning away the seconds that seemed to stack. Billy had gone mute. For a moment I thought he had hung up but I could still hear him breathing, heavy like a bear. He was probably trying to remember.

"What about him?" I looked at the phone, startled by the grated tone his voice shifted to.

"Well, Charlie mentioned you didn't like him so I was just wondering why. I hope you don't mind my asking," I started picking anxiously at my lower lip.

There was another pause, and then a jarring sigh.

"I didn't think he was good people, and that's all I'm sayin'."

I lamented over having offended Billy. I thanked him for his input and diverted the conversation to Jacob tagging along with us to LaPush the next day. Billy veered from chill to shiny in a second, expressing his delight. He made some comment about our generations coming together, first Charlie and him, and now Jacob and me.

Once I said my goodbyes and turned the phone off my mind began to ponder. I wandered into the kitchen and started chopping some veggies for dinner but couldn't take my mind off of Billy. What could have been so bad about Uncle Luca? On the other hand, Charlie did say that Uncle Luca didn't like Billy either. I thought Billy was jolly which made me like him and because unlike others he could control his volume.

When I finished my prep for dinner I went upstairs and snatched Dorian Grey which I was almost done with. I walked through the kitchen door and into the backyard. The sun still blessed us with her presence and I figured to take advantage of this rare comfort. I spread a towel across the decaying lawn and lay down on my stomach.

After awhile, and surprisingly having lost interest in Dorian's dilemma, my eyelids became heavy. I eventually gave in to the constant fluttering eyelashes and fell asleep. I'm not sure how long I was out for but it was an instantaneous sleep. You close your eyes; open them, and suddenly its morning. But it wasn't morning, thankfully – instead the clouds had journeyed down from the mountains and brought with them a taste of winters chill.

I was on my back when I roused. I rubbed my eyes free of the drowsiness, and noted the strange position of the towel.

"I never knew that I tossed and turned so much," my voice was gruff. The towel was no longer beneath me. It rested all snug atop of me, having kept me warm from the chill the clouds had born. I collected my things and shrugged off the few blades of grass stuck to my jeans.

I lost no more than an hour but was groggy from the nap. I finished up dinner making a vegetarian chili. Charlie was baited into the kitchen by its perfume when he came home. Even though there was no meat in the chili he actually like it – there might be hope for this carnivore yet.

* * *

"Hell of a camping trip…"

Friday mimicked Thursday's mildness. The clouds that brooded over us moved north towards Canada and the sun resurfaced. During lunch I couldn't help but notice the Cullen's absence yet again. Wouldn't they get into trouble if they skipped school every time the weather was kind? As the head physician of the hospital did Carlisle have the right to simply excuse himself whenever he pleased? Was it all a pretext for something else? I think I'm becoming paranoid.

At least it was a fast day, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. We all met up by Mike's car once we were finished loading our gear. It was decided that Mike and Jessica would pick us all up in his father's van which was big enough for five people including their surfing equipment. The idea didn't thrill me to pieces since I'd be stuck in LaPush until Mike decided he wanted to go home. Suppose if it was that horrendous I could always hike back, no wait, mountain lions – I can't.

When I got home I changed into something a little baggier and headed right back out the door. Mike would arrive early since the boys wanted to take advantage of the weather. I paced back and forth in front of the house, waiting for the van, and I actually knew what that particular type of car looked like.

Absentmindedly I opened the mailbox and riffled through the bills and commercials. Suddenly I came across a white envelope with my name written on it. From the feel of it I had a hunch it was a card. There was no return address – weird. Whoever it was from made a personal delivery.

I tore it open, "The hell…", and held it out in front of me. The card was wholly white except for the macabre cartoon drawn on its cover. It was Little Red Riding Hood cringing in a corner with her basket of goods, and looming above her, the sinister shadow of a large wolf. As knotty as the illustration was it held no sway over what someone had written inside. It was morbid, and sent a chill down my spine.

 _Never trust a stranger-friend;_

 _No one knows how it will end._

 _As you're pretty, so be wise;_

 _Wolves may lurk in every guise._

Was it a prank? Who the hell did I piss off? The gothic tale of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf… why? Disturbed and in a flash of agitation I tore up the card, and the envelope as a sign of good measure. I dumped the torn bits into the garbage bin and resumed pacing.

I was perturbed. What the fu-… Was it Edward? Could he have placed the card in the mailbox? No, I didn't really think it was him did I? The minor characteristics he expressed during our lunch together might have been sporadic as was his attitude towards me but even now I didn't label him mental. Forks' is strange.

Once I sat in the car with Mike, Jessica, and Angela the vile card was quickly dismissed. Angela delved into the details of her Nikon camera. She showed me how to use the lens, and how to zoom. I was excited to use it. Hopefully the whales would comply and pose for us. Oh and how could I have forgotten, the otters, yes – the otters.

After adding Eric to the flock we finally made our heading for the desired destination. It was a twenty minute trip to the beach. Jessica's perpetual chatter made it seem longer, and Eric still vehemently tried to convince me to give windsurfing a shot. I was so glad Angela was here. She sorted through and showed me photographs of previous exploits. I thought she was talented. The pictures of the marine mammals were crystal clear, and the various angles remarkable.

The view was outstanding. Approaching the beach the Pacific sparkled radiantly beneath the sun and propelled enormous waves towards LaPush. Immediately I wanted to trek over to James Island and explore when I spotted it. There wouldn't be any mountain lions there, right? The descent was grueling, more than I thought it would be. I felt bad for the boys carrying their kits of daggerboards, masts, cords, and lines of harness. Yeah, I am not getting on that thing…

Angela and I left Mike and Eric to their sport and cantered through the sand towards the water. Even though the sun was out the temperature had grown cooler, and a frigid wind whipped up. We watched for whales but couldn't spot any. The otters must have been preoccupied too. Angela moaned and cursed our luck. We reassured each other that throughout our stay some form of life would appear.

I saw the tall and bulky frame from a distance, and waved at him. Angela deduced it was Jacob but she and I both didn't know who his company was. The boy to his right was nearly as tall as him but slender, and had midnight dark chin-length hair. Jacob's second companion was shorter than both of them but burly with a buzz-cut. All three reflected the same russet skin, chocolate brown eyes, and could easily be related.

"Look at all the palefaces on our land," the short one taunted us. Jacob elbowed him in the side and he feigned injury by clasping it.

"Sorry Luca but I couldn't ditch the sidekicks." Jacob proceeded with the introductions. These were the friends he spoke of; Embry and Quil, and apparently they trailed him far and wide.

"What do you think of LaPush? Luca was it?" The slender Embry asked.

"It's beautiful, and yes, Luca."

"We were hoping to photograph some of the whales but they're shy today." Angela pointed towards the ocean. She got into some conversation with Quil over better sections of the beach where she might locate some.

Jacob closed the distance between us, smiling sheepishly. "I can see why you wanted sophisticated company," looking over my head he laughed at Mike and Eric trying to assemble their surfboards.

"That's rude Jacob," but I couldn't help snickering either when Eric fell over.

"Luca almost had sophisticated company so don't build yourself up," Angela defended her friends, though I could tell she was partially jesting.

"Why is that?" I'd rather Angela wouldn't tell Jacob but I didn't stop her.

"He invited Edward Cullen. I would have paid money to see Edward outside of school and in private," her eyes were dreamy.

"Why's Cullen so special?" Embry made me jump; his voice was flat but suddenly bitter.

Angela and I eyeballed each other, "Not necessarily special per say but I guess, different?"

"Those Cullen's are freaks," Quil claimed. Again I felt the urge to protect them but remembered what Charlie told me about the protests at the hospital. Were Embry and Quil part of that?

"We don't want to see them here; ever." That was the end of that. Their moods reverted to a more cheery disposition. Angela was flustered when Quil shifted the topic back to the whales. He offered to show her a good place further down by the beach. Embry decided to head over to Mike and Eric, their spectacle was something he wanted to observe up close.

"Are you coming with us Luca?"

Angela fastened her hold on the Nikon – greedy for some snapshots. Unfortunately, and to my utmost dismay, I abruptly had other business to attend to. I hoped she wouldn't hold it against me.

"Actually I wanted Jacob to show me the beach. Do you mind?" Quil interrupted whatever she was about to say.

"You better. Jake hasn't shut up all day about seeing you. Feed the beast so we don't have to deal with his monologues anymore?" He playfully punched Jacob on the arm but it was obvious he didn't like this revelation.

Quil headed off with Angela down the shore and were quickly joined by Jessica.

"So, how about that tour Jacob?"

Jacob flung his flowing dark hair over his shoulder and smiled ardently. We headed down along the coast. He told me a little about the Quileute's. I found out about their unique language and how different it was compared to others of the region. They had no nasal sound and also lacked sounds for the letters M and N. He continued on about LaPush itself, how up until a century and a half ago it was mostly isolated, the burning of the LaPush village in 1889, and details about James Island. Akalat as it was actually called was a burial ground, and access could only be granted by the Quileute's themselves. _"Damn, so much for casually wandering over there."_

"Jacob?" I zipped up my hoodie; the turbulence in the atmosphere grew stronger.

"Yeees?" Jacob was juiced up today it seemed.

"I hope you don't mind my asking but… what did Embry and Quil mean by what they said about the Cullen's?"

We walked close, side by side, and I watched his expression intently. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing serious."

"Really? There was a lot of scorn in their voices. What's up?" I nudged his elbow with mine, and he caught me in the gleam of his eyes. The chocolate iris' quivered while mirroring my face in their glassy light, and devoured it. Jacob looked ahead but I had already seen a modest flush on his russet cheeks.

"C'mon Jacob, what is it?" This time I lined up my arm with his and nudged him harder. He laughed up to the sky, shaking his head, and flashed his powerful smile back at me.

"I don't think I should tell because it has to do with Quileute legends but… If you promise not to tell anyone especially my dad I'll oblige good sir."

I raised my hand like I was on the witness stand, "I solemnly swear not to tell any living soul."

Jacob smoothed through his ruffled hair like he was a bit embarrassed. "Are you up for a story?"

"Oh, I love stories." I felt guilty. As soon as I noticed his blush I began shining like Polaris, and was all flirty-like. I couldn't have known what sort of impact it would have but the deepening burn of burgundy on Jacob's cheeks published all its elements.

"Alright," he exhaled, "Would you believe me if I told you that Quileute's are supposedly descendants of wolves?" Jacob echoed skepticism.

"Yes," I answered.

"It's that easy with you?"

"I'm no expert but I do know that most Native American societies believe in legends about shapeshifters or skin-walkers. And how do the Cullen's relate to this?"

"Just wait, it's important to listen to the whole thing paleface."

I grinned and consented. Jacob took a deep breath before he started.

"So, and mind you, this isn't meant to be taken literally. It's just a story my dad used to tell me when I was little. As a matter of fact he and the others of the council instruct every new generation of Quileute's with these myths. They were spooky when I was younger but now I don't really think much of them anymore. There are those however that take them more seriously as you noticed.

This story you won't find in any history archive or book about our tribe. It's only passed on by word of mouth although I think a few aspects were revealed to outsiders? I can't be sure.

Anyway, there was once a great and wise spirit leader amongst our people called Taha Aki. Taha Aki was the heir of a beast the people referred to as the Snow Wolf. The Snow Wolf was no ordinary wolf. He visited these lands a long time ago and was initially feared by the Quileute's. The wolf was the size of a giant bear, white as winter, and bore eye's as blue as water.

No one knows where it came from, why it came or what happened to the Snow Wolf after that first encounter with my people in the woods. All the memory that remains describes that a young girl was labeled as possessed after claiming that the wolf transformed into a man, and seduced her. The men in the village claimed that not one had lain with her, and so they were astounded when she bore a son some time later. The fatherless boy was Taha Aki – the son of the Snow Wolf.

It was the dawn of the Spirit Warrior's as they called Taha Aki and his sons. Initially the tribe feared and mistrusted the magic in their bloods but when the looting Chimakum people arrived with intentions of raiding the village the Spirit Warrior's exposed their true nature as gigantic wolves. Their great presence, swift movements, boundless strength, and leather skin drove the Chimakum away. The tribe revered them as guardians and celebrated them greatly. Taha Aki was made the chief once an entire epoch passed, and the new generation of Quileute's flourished beneath his genesis.

It was important to tell you a little about the Quileute Spirit Warrior's before going on. It's important to understand every facet of the myth otherwise some parts might seem illogical. But then I think you're already confused.

I'll go on though. Taha Aki lived amongst the Quileute's with his sons for many year's. The magic in their blood kept them young but not forever so. Sometimes they aged, noticeably, after many season's of not transforming; Taha Aki himself had three wives. It was during the tenure with his last when it happened. My dad calls it the 'The woe of the Blood Moon'.

It all began with the fatalities. One early morning three of our women went into the woods to gather material's but suffice to say they never returned by their own volition. When the moon replaced the sun on the same day and there was no trace of them Taha Aki sent two of his sons into the woods to find them. They were both Spirit Warrior's.

It wasn't long before they returned, afflicted with distress. They carried the dead bodies of the three women over their shoulders causing uproar in the village. The Chimakum and Makah tribes were suspected right away. But the eldest of Taha Aki's sons, Taha Wi, declared he didn't believe that what killed these women was of this world.

Their bodies were seemingly free of scars. They had no puncture wounds caused by an ax, knife or arrow and hadn't been mauled by an animal either. Instead they lacked something crucial – they had been drained of their life's elixir. Taha Wi who inspected the bodies first discovered bizarre prick's on their necks shaped like human teeth. These prick's were unlike anything they had ever seen. Along with the bodies they also discovered a scent they never knew to exist. It was a sickly sweet smell that burned their noses. The bodies were covered in it.

Taha Aki decided to dispatch four of the wolves alongside Taha Wi to the Makah peoples to collect intormation, and advise. He heeded the eldest sons warning concerning the culprit or them not being of our world and instructed grave caution. As reluctant as Taha Aki was he feared for the people of the village and let them go; he never forgave himself for that decision.

The people weren't allowed to leave the safety of the village, and lived in terror. It wasn't until early the next morning when the youngest of the Spirit Warrior's reappeared, alone, that their terror was confirmed. The Makah people had witnessed a similar incident two nights prior he said. However, unlike the prick's they found on the Quileute women the butchered men from the Makah were maimed. They had been torn limb from limb, had deep claw like gashes, and were partially eaten. The Makah who knew of the Quileute Spirit Warrior's believed they had murdered them because the wounds looked like those caused by a wolf.

Taha Aki sensed the shock, horror, and panic in the Lone Wolf that returned; his youngest son. Despairingly the Lone Wolf started to narrate the tragedy that transpired in the mountains.

While returning from the Makah, Taha Wi and the other warriors were alarmed by a deafening noise within the atmosphere. It was an evil thunder that emanated from the summit of the mountains, and they detected distinct sounds of bashing, pushing, punching, snarling, and roaring. The sky was barren of storm clouds and adorned with shimmering stars alongside a fierce blood moon that illuminated the land that night.

Intrigued the Spirit Warrior's hustled towards the evil thunder. Along the way they picked up that sickly sweet stench again. It was fresh, and so intense it caused their muzzles pain. On that night though they tracked a second scent that was putrid and made them howl with disgust. The Lone Wolf described it smelling like rotting flesh. The Spirit Warrior's pursued these scents keen on finding their origin.

The noises boomed louder and louder the closer the Spirit Warrior's approached the evil thunder. The mixture of the fragrances dimmed their sense's. It was overpowering, and they pondered over what sort of thing was attached to them. They soon foud out, and only the Lone Wolf lived to tell the tale.

They reached a glade hidden high within the peninsula. In the beginning their dimmed senses only saw dark gusts of blurry wind colliding with one another and when they did, the evil thunder violated their ears. The Spirit Warrior's focused their eyes following the shadows and found the creatures that oozed those obscure scents but had also arrived within an epic arena.

The three human's were colorless, and depicted as alluring in appearance yet durable and unbelievably strong. They could react, jump, and rush like a raging river. The woman was especially marvelous to behold – a temptress of golden hair and lips like blood. The two men were tall and lanky but animalistic.

These ghostly people were combating feral beast's of monstrous height that trampled across the glade with ravenous hunger. It was another wolf – two of them actually. They stood on their hind legs that supported an intimidating chest with rippling muscles. Their arms were long but equipped with bulging appendage's. Unlike the Spirit Warriors these wolve's didn't have paws but human-like hands with thumbs, and sharp thick claws.

The warrior's watched horrified as these two species clawed, slashed, and brutalized one another – completely repulsed. The pale humans were faster though. They encircled the necks of the great black wolves trying to reach their slobbering narrow muzzles. The beautiful female was the first to lay waste to one of them. When she reached for and gripped the jaw's of one of them the Spirit Warriors heard an awful crack.

She had disfigured the wolf; both jaws were grotesquely bent and spewed forth blood that was black as iron. It plummeted lifelessly to the ground, and this the other responded to with a thunderous roar that resonated throughout the clearing making the sensitive ears of the warriors tremble. The wolf savagely slashed one of the men across the chest, and made him crash through a nearby boulder. This distracted the other male long enough for the wolf to clamp and chomp his massive yellow teeth around the pale man's neck. The female wailed and lunged herself at them but it was too late. The wolf had decapitated the man and the warriors recognized the shattering noise of stone as his head detached.

The woman and other man violently battered the beast in a blitz. It howled and tried crunching their limbs but they were too fast. And just like its crony the wolf's jaw was twisted, and mangled by the woman while the male contorted its neck. Both the wolves were slain and the pale people flinched away from the corpse of their fallen comrade.

Slowly the Spirit Warriors made their approach, trailing the sickly scent that their dead women had exuded. They were certain that these creatures that embodied man were responsible for the deaths. The pale people had excellent senses because they knew straight away that the Spirit Warrior's were there.

In a flight of fury and perhaps even mistaking the warriors as allies of the black wolves they hurled themselves at them. The warriors had never fought creatures with such immense strength and speed. Their punches were hard like granite, and cold as ice. Two of the warrior's withered right away, having their necks broken, and not even the curative magic in their blood could prevent their passing.

Taha Wi who was the strongest attacked the male believing him to be the most dangerous. It was a mistake that cost another warrior his life. It came to light that the female whose features were so delicate and body so fragile was the deadliest. While Taha Wi fought the man the third warriors muzzle was snapped, and his neck twisted.

Now only Taha Aki's youngest son that had escaped remained. Taha Wi who pinned the pale man to the ground and threatened him with his sharp teeth watched as his brother was fighting a losing battle. He crossed over the pale man and raced towards the pale woman biting down hard as he could around her waist. The pale woman screamed, and Taha Wi tasted her flesh. The Lone Wolf on the ground listened to Taha Wi's human voice shouting into his head.

The taste was sour, and seared his throat. The woman's skin was cold and Taha Wi thought he was chewing on icicle's. The skin did not rift easily – it was resilient as stone but his sharp teeth pierced it nonetheless.

Taha Wi cast her across the clearing towards the infuriated pale man, and shoved his younger brother off the ground. He directed him to go, and to hurry back to their father. Taha Aki needed to know what happened to the other warriors so he could protect the tribe from these creatures. The Lone Wolf revolted, and didn't want to leave his brother to his fate. Taha Wi was staggering on all fours, succumbing to whatever poison he drew from the woman's body.

The Lone Wolf whimpered, resting his head on the shoulder of his brother. Again, Taha Wi repeated the need to alert their people. It was their duty to protect the tribe, and his sacrifice must not be in vain. Large tears fell from the Lone Wolf's eyes, and through his bleary vision he saw the pale people making their advance. The wolf's heart was breaking.

With a last gnarl of authority, Taha Wi ordered him away. The Lone Wolf bolted and burst through the trees leaving his brother behind him. The last he heard of Taha Wi was his desolate howl ascending to the ebbing blood moon.

Taha Aki, after listening to the story from his youngest son had no way to console his third wife. The entire village was crestfallen, and they wept for countless days and nights over their lost kindred. The Spirit Warrior's could never have known that such monstrosities lurked in their wilderness, and whose power rivaled or even surpassed their own.

Taha Aki cemented two new definitions into the legends of our tribe, both pertaining to the entities. The Cold Ones – armored with skin that is pale, hard as stone, and cold as ice. The peculiar magic in their blood pure poison to our peoples, and that infuses them with tremendous power.

And secondly, the Foul Wolves, those who were vicious, feral, stank of death, and were no bretheren of our Spirit Warrior's.

Luca, the reason why I told you all of that was so you could better understand what occured next, and with the Cullen's. Oh, by the way - those two Cold Ones came back. It inspired the legend of the 'Third Wife'. If you'd like I can tell you some other time?

Right, anyway, my dad told me a story he was entrusted with by his father Ephraim Black. It was back in the 1930's when after many eons of tranquility the ancient enemy of the Quileute's suddenly returned. But this time affairs proceeded a little differently. The Cullen's you mentioned are supposed to be descendants of the Cold One's that came to him back then.

Ephraim wanted to drive them away, of course, once he learned of their dwelling near our land. Yet, these Cold Ones claimed to respect life and regarded themselves as different than others of their kind. Ephraim mistrusted them but seeing how they outnumbered his pack of only three Spirit Warriors yet wished to negotiate for peace rather than raze them he changed his mind.

He forged a pact or truce of sorts. These Cold Ones would be allowed to exist within the vicinity of our lands but would never be admitted to set foot upon it, and were denied to eradicate human life. Also, Ephraim vowed that if those distant Cullen's agreed to the conditions that their secret would be kept by the tribe.

I think that's the reason why Quil and Embry don't like them. They think they're the progeny of those things that jeopardized the fortune of our tribe and put far too much stock in those old wife tales. If you ask me I think there was probably a misunderstanding between the two sides, and Ephraim associated them with the Cold Ones of the lore.

As far as the myth itself I think the 'pale people' or 'Cold Ones' were probably early settlers that happened upon wolves in the new world. The Quileute's exaggerated the series of event's that followed, and blended them into their legends. You know how mythology is Luca, reference Egyptian or Nordic myths for example. They all depict storie's of age-old nightmares that allegedly roam the earth. I don't believe in any of them."

A tremor moved through me, and the bruises on my back burned profoundly. _"I might just believe..."_


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner with the Vampire

Warily I shifted from side to side in the van. I picked at my lower lip, an anxious habit of mine, while Jessica berated me over my unsociable attitude. I ignored her and ogled through the window, watching LaPush diminishing as we accumulated the miles. The perspiration gathered around my forehead, and I reviewed Jacob's story again, and again.

I always thought of mythology and legends as cornerstones of society. It was interpretation designed by and for the ancients to make things they didn't fully understand around them sensible. Had the accident not happened, and if Jacob told me the story of his ancestors on a whim I wouldn't have thought it plausible. But the yellowing bruises on my lower back were tender, and nagging at me.

The Cold Ones were incredibly fast, and strong. Their bodies were stone and cold as ice. Edwards hand was as ice that day in the hospital. I felt his wintry touch on my back, and saw him block and fling a palette of bricks like it was cardboard. He tried passing his heroic action off as nothing – like my life was nothing.

There was one particular piece of trivia about the story that had my chest heaving for air. According to Jacob, the dead Quileute women were "drained of their elixir of life". Of all the philosophy and literature I've ever read the "elixir of life" metaphor was in reference to blood. Basically, the legend of The Cole Ones was in regard to vampires. But I knew nothing of vampires. I read Interview with the Vampire once but that's about it.

I needed to get home. I needed my computer. Jacob turned out to be the guiding light in the darkness I aspired for. I felt sorry for leaving him the way I did. I thanked him, profusely, but excused myself with the promise I'd give him a call soon. The card someone left had reentered my brain at that point. "Wolves lurk in many guises", was someone trying to warn me? Did someone know? Why was I suddenly so scared? I believed Jacob.

When Mike finally pulled up in front of the house I stammered giving them my gratitude and reassurance that I enjoyed myself. Angela was bewildered by my behavior but I didn't have time to explain. I slammed the door to the van and ran for the door. I was certain that these acquaintances of mine would soon fade when they realized just how out of sync I was.

Charlie wasn't home. He left me a note on the refrigerator; he was at the diner with his deputy and wouldn't be home until later on. It was getting dark outside and even though I felt hungry I just snatched a granola bar and gobbled on some orange juice straight from the carton. I ran upstairs and booted up the computer.

I tried searching for The Cold Ones online but Jacob was right. I skimmed through various articles and books written about the Quileute but found no match for the phrase "Cold Ones". There was a summary of the "Third Wife" but nothing attributing to the "Cold Ones". I felt like Jacob had broken a major rule by confiding this myth to me. Hopefully he wouldn't invoke the ire of his father but I had no intention of ratting him out, no, not after he gave me what I needed.

My fingers shook but I managed to type "Vampire" into the Google search engine.

"Oh boy…" There was an affluent buffet of endless information. Numerous were dedicated to Hollywood, the vampire societies of New York, Bram Stroker's Dracula, The Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice, and plethora of conspiracy theories.

I refined my search. I sought out other Native American legends similar to The Cold Ones. There wasn't much. I found a website describing an ice giant called the "Windigo", once human but turned into a monster that prowls the country side over having committed the act of cannibalism. There were a few others for comparison like the "Bukwus" or "Rolling Head" however these failed to properly compare to the Cold Ones.

I broadened the search, specifically, starting at the beginning of it all. According to Egyptian mythology a goddess called Sekhmet was sent to earth by Ra to punish humanity for their impudence by draining them of their life essence. Ancient Mesopotamia and Babylonia had nightmares called the Lilitu or Lilith who was included in Hebrew texts and was considered Adam's first wife. She refused to be Adam's inferior and was thus banished from the Garden of Eden by God. She continued to become the queen of all demons who fed on the blood of infants.

Greece described the Lamia. She was originally a lover of Zeus but when Hera discovered her husbands infidelity she murdered all of Lamia's children which made the latter swear vengeance by draining newborn's of their blood. The Persian's and the Egyptian's though were believed to have had legends of blood drinking demons much sooner.

Instead of stupidly researching the vampire by region I shifted to uncovering the relationship between the creatures – where the harmony lay as it were. A plethora of them including India, China, and most of Europe agreed that these nocturnal demons were revenants or the undead. The methodology behind becoming a vampire was far and wide ranging from a cat jumping over the grave of a freshly deceased, otherworldly ghoul's that would possess the corpse, returned spirit's of the evil doer, and the more traditional tactic of being bitten by one.

I compiled a small list but felt it was tedious filtering through these antique stories. A lot of the folklore's ascribed metamorphic capacities which would allow transformations to various animals too.

Unfortunately rifling through and trying to make sense of this myth was unbearable. Countless individuals were burned at the stake during the Middle Ages for supposed vampire activity. During the vampire craze of Europe a myriad of graves were exhumed and due to ignorance concerning rigor mortis bodies were staked or decapitated.

I think I was researching the wrong side of immortality. These people were obviously not revenants. The science of death was poorly understood centuries ago causing unnecessary deed's of disfigurement. Nervously my fingers graced the keys of the laptop.

The Cullen's weren't at school on Thursday or Friday I thought. Angela commented that whenever it was sunny their parents took them on hiking trips up the mountains. I read about some of the undead having an aversion to sunlight.

But how much of this was true? Authors introduced too many new concepts to the myth – sunlight, religious items, stakes, garlic, and susceptibility to water. I was impatient but I was also frightened of going to sleep tonight. Jacob's legends and the card I received caused utter emotional mayhem.

I couldn't be the first person to question the seriousness of these allegations. I hunted for authors instead. The books written about the history of immortals were plentiful. However, I was looking for something unique. I needed someone who had distinctly separated myth from reality. Perhaps a mind of science or at the very least a scholar who ejected qualities introduced by classical and modern literature that changed the myth.

I found a book by a French author who did exactly that. Thirsty for solutions I absorbed the summary of his work, and thought it laudable. His research detailed the traditional myths of the ancients, and the consequent evolution through vampire novels during the 19th and 20th century. Apparently much was obscured through the influx of anecdotes and fiction's of the past three centuries.

The original script was in French however it was translated into English. I scribbled the title down on the notepad and immediately pursued a local bookstore that could possibly have it. There was a Barnes & Noble in Seattle that had two copies. I looked at the clock, it was half past five. I would never make it.

There was another store in Port Angeles called "Odyssey Bookshop" who had a reputation for hard to find works of literature. Bingo! Odyssey's was near the harbor and if I left at this very moment I could make it before they closed at seven. I wrote down the address, reaffirmed the name of the book I wanted, and jumped off the bed.

I traded my baggy clothes for a pair of jeans and simple cobalt blue shirt. I threw on the parka and dashed downstairs. Once I'd written a note for Charlie I was out the door. I brought the truck to life, checked the gas, and whipped out onto the highway.

I grasped the steering wheel far too hard. A million thoughts raced through my head. I linked Jacobs's accounts with the supernatural action's I witnessed firsthand. I replayed my exchanges with Edward over and over again. I catalogued the various unusual elements I remembered like the narcotic aroma he expelled, the frigid temperature of his body, the inhuman tempo and strength, and his demeanor towards me.

Edward held his breath that first day, it seemed. I pretended to stretch and thought that I smelled fine but… Was this somehow linked to it? Could it be true? Was the suspicion Jacob planted in my head accurate? I never believed in such things – ever.

Online I read about the disease porphyria which causes blisters and itching when an infected individual is exposed to sunlight. It was utilized to explain the vampire folklore but due to the rarity of the illness the theory was quickly rebuffed. Another possibility was the rabies's virus. It causes victim's to develop insomnia and wander at night, become hypersensitive to stimulation and react to water, odors like garlic, light, and mirror's with spasms. Some of the afflicted even developed the tendency of biting other people.

A major epidemic during the early 18th century coincides with the dawn of the vampire legends in Europe. I suppose merit could be donated to this scientific hypothesis. But was it always like this? I've read myths that were reported long before even the birth of Christ himself.

I continued like this while on the road to Port Angeles. I often inspected the time hoping I would make it – I would. When I reached the city limits I retrieved my cell and typed the street into Google Maps. I drove towards the harbor where the bookstore was. There were a few of them placated around there. It was already dark, and the store would only be open for another half hour.

I parked inside the lot of a doughnut shop nearby and hurried down W Front Street. I rapidly verified the address and kept my eyes ahead of me. Fervently I'd hoped it was just my imagination but I felt like I was being followed. Why paranoia had to set in now of all times I don't know.

I was elated when I spotted the store, "Odyssey Books & Gifts", golden letters written across a green moniker attached to a brick building signaled my triumph. I crossed the street and kept beneath the luminescent lights of the lamps. The lights were still on inside the store – my cell said I still had fifteen minutes.

The quaint store was inviting – the perfume of parchment was thick. It was furnished with chestnut brown shelves, chairs, and counters. On first inspection it was definitely a place for children, there was an abundance of plush animals, knickknacks, toys, and gifts. How could a store like this have the book I was looking for? Amongst all these babyish emblems exists a gloomy collection about vampires?

I greeted the elderly woman behind the counter, "Hi, how are you?" She pushed up her glasses smiling brilliantly.

"Hi, good, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a certain book and according to your online inventory you still have one copy in stock," I handed her the piece of paper with the title.

She perused it for a moment and kindly asked me to wait. I watched her vanish into the back of the store. I heard her fumbling, and dislodging something. She reappeared turning the velvety red literature back and forth looking at it.

"Here you are honey," I was appeased that the online directory had been precise. 'The true Vampire of the Common Era', the title of the book, and hopefully its research would reveal something to me.

"If you don't mind my asking isn't this book a little outlandish for your kid friendly store?" The woman laughed while punching in the price into her register.

"Every Halloween we order several books about vampires, werewolves, witches, and the sorts. Occasionally the owner feels some more serious material for adults should be included. That book there is just scraps," I handed the book back to her expectant hand that placed it inside a plastic bag.

I nodded acknowledging her assessment. I'd forgotten all about Halloween.

"There you go, and that'll be twenty five dollars after the discount."

I handed her my money and thanked her. She wished me well and advised to be careful out there in those dark streets; she reminded me of Renee only older.

When I left the store I promptly recovered the book from the bag, and stood beneath the street lamp. It wouldn't be an easy read. The author used several metaphors, analogies, and a complex vocabulary. On further inspection the chapters were outlining and divorcing poems, novels, and short stories by Stroker, Goethe, Ossenfelder, Sheridan Le Fanu, and others I never even heard of between the myth and what they created. This was clearly not my area of literature. I wouldn't be able to do this here in the street as much as I yearned otherwise.

It was dark. I stood beneath the lamp skipping through the pages until I noticed the lights inside the store turning off. Engrossed by the book I gradually headed back towards the truck. My nose tickled with the scent of Chinese food from a restaurant just a store down. I was about to cross the street, checking for incoming traffic, when I heard someone yelling,

"Eyy, you wanna party?" I traced the sound of the voice to a small troop of men. There were three of them, swaying in front of a CD shop. Ignoring them I hectically traversed across the intersection towards the doughnut shop. I risked a peek at them; they were probably in their mid twenties, and drinking. They were holding six packs, and smoking cigarettes.

"Talkin' to ya boy," one of them shouted. Damn, why now.

I scurried along, the distance to the parking lot stretching itself out in front of me. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the sound of feet shuffling along behind me. They were in pursuit. I swallowed anxiously, condemning myself for how stupid I was to head out into a city I didn't even know so late.

Their rambling was inaudible though I could tell they were talking amongst each other. The clanking of the bottles and escalating crescendo of their stride made me worry. I quickened my pace still pretending not to notice them. They were laughing behind me.

I had just set foot into the parking lot, and could see the truck when something yanked at the hood of my parka and spun me around.

"Why you ignorin' me boa, you stupid or somethin'?" The mixture of nicotine and beer on his breath was sickening. He wore a baseball cap, sweating, and sucked on his brown glass bottle. Blemishes made a sanctuary of his face, the glassy eyes were bulging and piercing blue, and admittedly he was not very handsome.

"Yeah, come on," a blond haired teen yelled. He couldn't have been much older than me but certainly taller and thin as a broomstick.

"I'm sorry but I have to get home," I tried to walk away, but the giant with the baseball cap rammed his fist into my chest and slammed me into the wall. I felt a painful sting where the bruises were, and suppressed a cry. I involuntarily bent over, reaching for my back, feeling both the throbs there and on my chest.

"Ah come on ya sissy, wasn't that bad," he laughed. I coughed, and tried taking a step away and pushed off the wall. A meaty ginger bearded man barricaded my path, leaning against the solid wall. He took a gulp from the beer, and smacked his wet tongue around his lips as the liquid dripped down his bushy chin.

"Pretty," he mouthed to his friend, "Just like a girl," and belched in my face. The smell was atrocious, and reeked of wheat and cigars.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I could count his remaining teeth on both hands when he laughed after I snubbed him.

"C'mon now boa, let's party," the colossal with the cap offered me a bottle of beer.

"I don't do party's. I have to g-… HEY, NO," I howled when the redhead, without warning, locked his arms through and over my armpits compacting my shoulders. The bottle of beer shattered on the ground, and I was hoisted off of my feet. I started to kick, and felt a dense pressure when my foot smashed into something.

"DAHH, DAMNIT, FREAKIN' ASSHOLE!" It was the wispy blond boy. He covered his gut where I had struck him, keeling over, and making vomitting sounds.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable warmth on my bare stomach where the rugged hand of the blemished giant now rested. A moment ago he erupted with laughter and was abase towards his friend hurling obscenities at him.

"Smooth," he growled, and inched his face closer to mine.

"GET OFF, NO, STOP, PLEASE!" _"No, not like this. Please,"_ I shut my eyes.

There was a crack in the twilight of my mind, release of my restraints, and I fell to the cold pavement. The night filled with screams of agony, cloth being torn, someone chocking, and gurgling like they were drowning. I coiled into the fetal position and covered my face. Whatever happened, I was sure to be next. I shivered while holding back the urge to cry and waited for the inevitable. I was petrified, the echoe's in the dark were daunting. But silence commenced just moments later, and I couldn't hear anything but the distant traffic as the screams fainted. It started drizzling.

I risked looking through my arms, praying not to see my attackers or their liberator. They were gone. I lifted myself and moved to sit. I looked in every direction but could see no one. The six packs from the men were busted and leaking into the street. I was completely alone. What was that dazy floral scent? Freesia?

The abrupt screech of tires and the flash of blaring white lights scared the hell out of me. The car shot around the corner dangerously, skidding; how it didn't crash I don't know. It sped up, its lights blinding, and I thought it was going to roll right over me but it came to a shrieking halt. I trembled alarmed but couldn't get off the ground. I only recognized the vehicle when its driver emerged.

Edward dashed out from the driver's side violently banging the door shut. Instantaneously he caught my eyes. The emotions I saw resembled panic and perplexity. Without hesitating or asking my permission his arms enveloped the back of my knees and shoulders as he carried and lifted me into the passenger side of the Volvo. The aroma of lavender was refreshing and strangely soothing. His face was close when he strapped in my trembling frame, and it's when I noticed the shiver on his lips – the angst.

I flinched when he shut the door. I eyed him rounding the car but didn't proceed to join me. He was looking or searching? Edward noticed the plastic bag, I gulped, and he picked it up. I saw him lift it and gaze into my direction but didn't check its contents. Edward strode over to the wall where my assailant's played their dirty game and looked up the building. As he casually revolved I thought I saw him taking a whiff of the air. Was there something to be smelled? The floral scent, did he notice it?

After taking another survey from left to right he marched over to the car. I trembled even more when he sat down next to me and shut the door. The unkempt auburn hair glinted – soggy from the dribble. Without looking at me he offered me my plastic bag. I had a hard time securing it between my fingers because of all the shivering and its sodden state.

"Are you hurt?" I gasped, his velvet voice was unexpected. I just shook my head in response.

Edward put the car in drive and floored it.

The engine of the Volvo roared like a lion as he sped down the street. I was going to protest when I saw the truck abandoned behind us but the indignation seething forth from Edward's cherubic face made me decide otherwise.

"What the hell just happened?" There was a car honking at us, repeatedly. Edward was speeding, the type of speed you'd lose your license over. "Where did they go?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no sounds came out. Instead I just shrugged.

"There is no way! Who took them, and why? I was too late." The leather of the steering wheel cried out in anguish, being crushed by his tight grip. The complaints of the other drivers were copious as Edward continued cutting them off.

"Y-you need to slow down," I managed to squeak. He just snorted.

"Once more, by God, what the hell happened back there? What did you see?"

"You need to slow down," I regained my voice when I recognized the precarious situation I was in. "You're going to kill us."

Edward laughed, "You're not fading away tonight Little Devil, apparently. What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute they were there and the next they were gone. Could you please keep your eyes on the road?"

The sunflower gold scrutinized my face as I spoke, and he terrified me with his driving skills. Cupid's bow twisted and his lips pulled over his teeth. "You're bollixed with what almost happened aren't you? No, one like you couldn't possibly envision the contemptible scenarios they thought of and intended to ENACT," I shrunk back in the seat when Edward screamed.

The seatbelt successfully kept me steady when the tires screeched yet again and the car came to a vicious halt though I leaped forward. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I went back to Jacob's story inside my head. Was it credible? Was I in more danger now then I was before?

Edward covered his face, his fingers digging into his forehead. "I need to go find them."

"Why?"

"So I can rip out their spines and show it to them." I couldn't begin to imagine such a scene.

"You really shoul-," he interrupted me and beat his head against the back of the seat.

"Distract me. Do it now. The proficiency with which you do it is prodigious."

What was with this sudden shift in his speech pattern? A select few words he used made me think of novels from Jane Austen or Charles Dickens – its stencil like British but accent free.

What was I supposed to say? How is it you knew where I was? What did you mean by what they "thought of"?

"Um… well… I think I might be Maltese?"

First Edward's topaz eyes moved to look at me, and then his head followed; another strange gesture I thought.

"Why do you think that?"

He seemed to be genuinely interested, "Charlie, my dad, told me about my grandmother moving to the U.S from there. I also think I might still have some relatives in Malta. It opened an entire new world for me to explore."

Edward looked away and out the window. I took the opportunity to glimpse inside the white plastic bag. The book was safe. I rolled it up within the vast emptiness of the huge bag, trying to be inconspicuous and held it in my lap.

I noticed the time on his car radio; it was almost half past seven. I needed to get home so Charlie wouldn't worry.

"If I ask you something, may I expect a candid reply?" Edward's expression was jaded when he looked back to me, turning his head lazily over in the seat.

"You're not being _candid_ with me," I stated but not bitterly. He grimaced and looked away for a moment; he was deliberating something or rather...

"Please?"

I sighed. Even in this poorly lit environment I saw the bleakness that suddenly showered over him, like the rain pounding on the windshield. The exasperation with which his eyes probed my face made me feel repentant. It made me forget Jacob and his legends, instead reinvigorating and enkindling my hormones.

"What?" There was a meager grin, and spark of excitement restoring his features to their ethereal omnipresence. A sleek smile revealed the dimples on his olive toned cheeks, likely finding my irritation humorous.

"What is your preferred type of cuisine?"

* * *

After complaining about his speeding and Edward's sentiment of "enjoying driving fast", preceded by a murderous glare and threat of not accompanying him to the restaurant I had won the battle. We pulled up right in front of the bistro. I tried opening my door but it was locked.

Edward reached into the back of the car to retrieve an umbrella and headed out into the rain. I squinted, observing his every move as he circled the car to open the door for me. I stepped into a puddle on exiting and hurried to join him beneath the safety of the umbrella.

"Thank you but I could have gotten out myself," I said shyly, looking up into his golden eyes.

"The child safety was on."

I opened the bright red door to the restaurant _myself_ as he shadowed my steps, giggling. I met a young hostess by the entrance who smiled pleasantly at us. I thought that her wardrobe was a bit revealing, the beige blouse certainly sat too low but the obvious bleached hair cascaded like a waterfall down over her chest covering up the "girls".

"Welcome, a table for two?" She reached for a menu, and looked to Edward for an answer.

"Please," was all he said – Bella Italia was a quaint little restaurant. The atmosphere was made up of walls colored in crimson, white table cloths, rows of wine, and beeswax candles. I raised an eyebrow, forced to watch her rear swinging ostentatiously. She offered us a small booth. Glancing around the restaurant it had few patrons tonight even though it was Friday.

"There you go, my name is Melanie. May I get you something to drink?"

Again, she looked at Edward only but he in turn looked at me – unaffected by her long fluttering lashes. Blinking surprised, like she hadn't even noticed me from the get go Melanie waited for an answer.

"Orange juice. Thank you." The unforeseen fierceness in my voice was stunning. I took my seat and listened for Edward's reply. Apparently he didn't want anything.

After placing the menus in front of us and inquiring again if Edward was sure he didn't want anything she left us. I lost myself within the array of Italian specialties purposely so I wouldn't have to make conversation just yet. I could tell that he was watching me. Both of his hands lay neatly across each other out in front of him. I was reminded of his well defined garish biceps as the bronze skin reflected the light of the beeswax candle. The heat was rising in my cheeks.

As a vegetarian eating out could be simple or difficult – I made it simple. I skipped the entrées and browsed through the appetizers instead. I had only eaten a granola bar today but hunger was the farthest thing from my mind.

Once Melanie placed the orange juice in front of me I ordered a vegetable risotto, and handed her back the menu. Placidly Edward told her he wasn't hungry but thanked her anyway. She tapped the pen on her notepad and pursed her lips.

"Alright but let me know if you change your mind," she swung her hips again as she walked away; subtle, yes indeed.

I leaned on my elbows against the table, interlocking my fingers and partially hiding my expression.

"What are you plotting?" After a long moment of silence and contemplating what to ask or say I elected the easier of the two. I couldn't just come right out with it right? I could easily be exaggerating but my intuition was knocking on different doors.

"I'm thinking how it was that you knew where I was." My sight didn't waver from him.

Edward remained composed, unchanging and cool. The question didn't stir a physical reaction whatsoever. The answer seemed obtrusive.

"I followed you." I looked at the ice inside the glass of orange juice bopping up and down.

"Elaborate, please," he leaned back against the pollster of the booth, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I thought it curious – your late departure from home, and finding the mystery of you enticing I followed. I can't read you so you'll forgive me for wanting to understand you better. And since dialoguing with you is impossible…" The dry tone of his melodic voice was incredible. But then, I wasn't shocked. Did he suspect this?

"I lost you in the jumble of traffic on the highway. I tried finding you in town but to no avail, in the beginning anyway. It wasn't until I..." and finally his voice broke. The cadence with which he spoke and the vocabulary had shifted to modern English – though still sophisticated.

"It wasn't until you somehow detected what those three thought of? Explain that please."

His eye twitched, oh yes I thought, I noticed his sentiment. How did he end up finding me? How was it he knew what those three had planned? Edward bent over the table; I could see my green eyes vibrating in his, that vulnerable hope. "No lies, please," I cried.

"I don't want to scare you," he whispered back. I felt his cool breath coat my face and it smelled like sugary candy.

"There is no way you could have heard what they said and the mode how you found me by… I need to know."

Edward's breast expanded, inhaling deeply before letting out a relinquishing flurry of air.

"I found you through them. I heard and saw what they were thinking. The filth of the human mind is mortifying and here you were interwoven in its wicked strings. I pushed the car to its limit when I picked you up but my punctuality was horrid. By the time I got to you, they were gone. From afar I noticed that their minds were in decline and dimming. There was some eidolic intervention whose interference possibly by chance or purpose made you persevere. This aegis, I wish to discover."

"Wait a minute," trying to decide how to respond were roads splitting into several directions. "Did you say you found me through them? You actually read their minds like telepathy?"

I kept my voice low, restrained and was in full control of myself. My amazement wasn't akin to shock but genuine excitement.

"Even now, I can hear every hidden voice in this restaurant."

"So you know… you know what's going through my mind?" When the realization hit me a cold sweat assembled in the back of my neck. Just like Edward my body temperature sank, and I felt icy cold.

"I wish I could. I have tried, ardently so but failed."

Relieve and intrigue collaborated to calm the storm brewing inside me. "So you can't read my mind?" I smiled, playfully.

Edward snorted, shaking his head, "I declare my abilities to you, and you treat them like an affinity for the piano." He looked down at the table, still shaking his head. I took a drink from the juice, and waited.

"No, I can't read your thoughts. Whatever frequency they glide along exempts the correspondence I have."

"Prove it." I stirred the ice cubes with the straw, and stared him down. "What are the customers thinking?" I suddenly had to think of Louis and Lestat - character's Anne Rice created. Lestat too had the power to read minds and though this enlightenment should make me nervous I felt strangely safe.

Edward looked away towards the bar, "Melanie will bring your risotto in just a few moments. She's conspiring to slip you a note containing her phone number."

"What?" I laughed. "She's been waving you down this entire time." Edward smiled back at me.

"It is subterfuge, a diversion. She favor's men who are _cute_ , her thoughts, in place of masculine."

"What the hell you trying to say? I'm not a guy?" Innocently Edward arched his eyebrows, raising a hand in defense.

"These are her thoughts, not mine." I took a long swig from the juice and spied on the door to the kitchen. I wanted to see if his claim was true. I didn't continue the conversation. I needed to know if this _ability_ was valid and not another ploy of his.

I rested against the back of the booth when Melanie reappeared with a white plate in her hand. Edward mirrored my gesture but wore an impish grin. My eye's bore into him with flames, and I kept thinking that there was no way.

"One vegetable risotto," she placed the dish in front of me. I timidly thanked her, and watched when she asked Edward again if he wanted anything. After being rejected again she told me to enjoy and left. The steam from the risotto was inviting but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Edward motioned for me to check beneath the plate. I lifted it and, lo and behold... _"I'll be damned."_

There was a small note with Melanie's full name and phone number. I gawked at it. Edward cleared his throat soliciting for my attention.

"Told you so Little Devil," and I wished I could somehow wipe the grin of his face. I tucked the note back beneath the plate, hoping that at the end of the meal and our departure I could make her believe I never found it. I didn't want to knowingly hurt her feelings but I wasn't any good with romantic inclinations.

"Eat," Edward ordered. I took the fork and tried a bit of the rice. It wasn't bad. I enjoyed the vegetable stock, and the eggplant. I chewed and considered how to ask him what's been pestering me since we sat down.

"That's a nice shirt," the rice fell off the Fork when I was about to take the second bite.

"I beg your pardon?" Edward nodded at the blue shirt I wore. I looked down at the v-neck.

"You're pale, and so the color accommodates you well." I mumbled something unintelligible under my breath about his own ashen skin and continued to eat. Edward muffled a laugh. I don't think I excelled at hiding the sear on my face. Again I wished my hair could magically lose the wax I'd applied earlier and swoop down to hide me away.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Edward beckoned a clear 'no', and said he had eaten earlier. "Is that any good?"

"It's okay but I just don't have much of an appetite, sorry." I had eaten a few bites and sluggishly transferred the rice from one side to the other. There were other things demanding my attention, and hunger wasn't one of them. I decided to just come out with it.

"What happened?" I looked back into his eyes, and I could tell he knew what I was referring to. Edward's expression darkened, and became thoughtful.

"I don't know but whatever it was... I think it meant to help you."

"You mean the same thing that spurred you to help me?"

Edward blinked, slightly jolted. I stuck the fork inside the dish. I regreted wasting the food but really didn't have an appetite and pushed it away.

"Tell me something," I started before he could, "Is the reason why you didn't want to come with me to LaPush because you're not allowed to go there?"

I fought the urge to pick at my lip. Edward pushed off gently from the table, sinking against the soft cushion of the booth and glowered at me. There was something intimidating about the way the brilliance of his eyes channeled their focus to burrow their way into me. The pillowy lips sat stark without intentions to part anytime soon it seemed. Perhaps his silence was answer enough.

"I met an old friend there, his name is Jacob Black, and he said that..." I trailed off when the statue in front of me moved. Edward stood and grabbed his black leather jacket. I watched him cross the dining room to the bar where Melanie was. He reached inside the jacket's pocket and handed her a few bills. Melanie looked over at me but I quickly looked away, embarrassed. Edward gracefully made his way back over to our table, looking down at me with sudden contempt.

"Are you ready to leave?" My heart worked overtime. I almost tripped over my own feet when I got up and out of the booth. I led the way to the exit, he was close behind.

It was cold outside. The arctic wind felt like a multitude of sabers, stabbing and slicing my skin. The downpour crashed on us like spears, intent to impale. I rubbed my arms trying to generate some heat. I wanted the parka that was inside his car. I hardened when Edward placed his leather jacket over my shoulders, adjusting it, and enclosing me in it. The coat was glazed with his scent, extraordinarily so; I was overcome by it. I felt his whole hand on my shoulder as he led me beneath the umbrella back to the car.

"I have to get my truck," I insisted.

"Don't worry. It will be waiting in front of your house tomorrow; I promise. I would like to drive you myself."

I climbed into the passenger side without much of a revolt. Once Edward flung the umbrella into the backseat he ignited the car and off we were.

Luckily it was dark, and raining so I couldn't see just how fast he was going although the headlights of other vehicles flew by us at the speed of light. Sheepishly I snuggled into the inner linings of wool inside the coat. The scent was captivating, numbing my senses and making me feel at ease. We were on the road for at least ten minutes before Edward began to speak.

"So, what did Jacob Black say?"

One hand was firmly attached to the steering wheel while the other was caressing his chin – curiously. I sat up, my anxiety about to explode. The time had come for our battle to commence.

"Well, I'm not proud of how I got the information but…"

"Do tell," he invited, seductively.

"I, well, it's not what I do as matter of fact I've never done it but suppose I was a little flirtatious. I was surprised it worked."

Edward laughed tenderly, running his index finger along the rim of his mouth. "Poor, poor Jacob Black," he mused.

"Why do you say that?"

"The answer is palpable. All you need to do is delve deep into your mirror."

" _Whatever,"_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"You don't believe me do you?" I didn't answer.

"Nevertheless, what did Jacob Black say?"

"He confirmed," I spoke too fast. "He told me a legend about his tribe dating back centuries over their encounter with a race of peoples known as The Cold Ones, and a confrontation with your forebear. I never knew how gullible I was until I listened, and believed him."

"Believed him about what?" His grip around the wheel tightened.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. I was discreet at the hospital about my injuries. The proof I needed for what I saw that day, you marked me with."

Edward's head spun around, ignoring the road his big golden eyes gleamed at me with consternation.

"There were a few bruises on my back, nothing serious, they are already healing. But they substantiated what I saw, and left me fascinated. I turned to science but without the proper questions I couldn't possibly hope to find answers. So I guess it was fate that I met up with Jacob and his friends. When I told them I had initially invited you their reactions were harsh to say the least. I made my inquiry, flirted, and Jacob confided the secret of his tribe."

Edward held on to the steering wheel with both hands. The velocity of the Volvo increased, his foot must have absolutely floored the gas pedal.

"It's true, judging by your reactions; isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I'm not stupid; the accident at school, the peculiarities about you and the rest of your family, the bruises on my back and after what happened tonight? I have never heeded suspicions regarding the supernatural until I met you. It might not be my place but I need to know…"

I beseeched him. The subject was making me delirious. I felt there was a line, one I should never have met let alone crossed. Straying away from the road his eyes leered down at me. I couldn't handle anymore lies. I needed to know this was real and not a fabrication of… _something else_.

"Perceptive Little Devil," he breathed into my face. "What do you wish to know then?"

"Well… how about garlic?" I saw him smile in the dark.

"Fiction."

"Sunlight?"

"Fiction," I felt that one was offbeat. Why not attend school then? Did they really go for hiking trips?

"Go on and ask what you really wish to know Luca." I gazed into the wet darkness outside. There were other car's shooting by at lightning speed. Hearing my name roll off his tongue was… charming.

"Blood?"

I could hear Edward breathing, lethargic and cautious.

"Fact," he looked at me. I did not inch away from him. I nodded, thinking, though I felt no danger.

"Are you afraid?" There was sadness in his voice, falling like the pedals of a shriveling flower.

"Should I be?"

Edward looked back out onto the road. A small smile folded his lips into a crooked grin – I could have mistaken it for solace. Something lifted off his shoulders, and he relaxed.

"Listen, night is approaching. I think we have discussed enough for one day. There are innumerable things I have to still consider. Alone what happened tonight; it needs investigation. However, I'd like for you to rest easy with a promise only you may bestow upon the both of us."

"W-what's that?" I stuttered. Edward locked eyes with me, winked, and smirked.

"You have questions, and so do I – do I ever. There is a place I'd like to show you and where we may talk about things privately, and peacefully. Would you like to accompany me to my secret pool?"

"Why me?" I couldn't imagine what someone like Edward could want from someone like me.

"You are the one human that has challenged me, denounced me, and lavished unnecessary devotion; you are pure and just. I saw through that sassy temper, and detected your vulnerability, as did Carlisle. I wished to protect it.

I felt… envious towards Esme when I saw your compassion cast in her mind. I longed to converse with you and regretted not being strong enough on that first day to do so. Yet, Esme was. There is a reason why, and I shall divulge it to you - soon.

I felt my own presence intolerable after subjugating you to the wrath of Lauren. I wanted to see your reaction to her affection so I calculated, exercised patience, and presented her with an opportunity. However, your heart seemed broken by her sentiment. The tears you cried, they pierced my soul. It was a heinous crime for which I would like to ask your forgiveness. It will never happen again, I promise.

The conclusions of these truths are scarce, and weak. But I assure you, I have never met such an insurgence before. It intrigues me, and I seem to have lost the ability to think of anything else. The frustration is worse considering your mind is mute. And yet, I feel animated to possibly be given a chance to ask all I can of you, and to study your responses.

I have never done this Luca; not in over two hundred years, and you will be perfectly safe with me. So I implore you, please, be my consort tomorrow?"

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

"What is it?"

The short thin woman bathed in the mighty storm that harassed her ivory skin – her long mahogany hair was seaweed, soaked, thick, and sprawling over her delicate shoulders. The companion by her side had a rangy stance though still a well defined mien – his darkened blond hair was made lustrous by the tumbling deluge.

"We might have a dilemma. One we could never have foreseen."

"Should we intervene?" He placed his hands lovingly over her shoulders, encircling her in his embrace.

"There is no need," she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

The Secret Pool

I sat on the fringe of the couch in the living room with Edward's black leather jacket folded neatly across my lap. Whenever a car drove by I stirred, anxiously, and scouted out the window. The night before had been restless; I was far too nervous to sleep.

Edward prohibited me from asking anymore questions after his invitation. I accepted to stroll along to his "secret pool" which as far as I understood was hidden somewhere in the woods. Momentarily I petitioned for a breath of sanity that might have me deviate from going into the forest with a vampire, alone. Edward never fully conceded my accusation. Yet, this sudden epiphany he dictated affixed by fact's I hadn't even inquired about cleared a new path for the both of us to travel.

Once the car stopped in front of the house, he looked graciously at me, and told me to keep the jacket until tomorrow. I slipped through the sleeves and rolled up the parka to my chest. After securing the plastic bag with a book that had suddenly become futile I subsequently returned his amiable gesture.

"When will you be here tomorrow?"

"Exactly at noon," he said and reached over attuning the collar. I watched his bronze fingers fiddling with the leather, and he observed my reaction.

"I'm elated to have such an impact," proudly he lifted his strong chin and leaned back in the seat, grinning.

My brows knit together, "I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I cocked my head to the side, inquisitively.

"Now that the temper has receded, well, your eyes reflect a most fascinating narrative. And besides, the scarlet blush filling your cheeks is validation enough."

I knew that wicked curse would come to haunt me one day, and I deterred noticing the blue beam of neon signaling me home like a lighthouse on the shore. Charlie was watching TV, and hopefully not worrying about me.

"Luca?" I looked back at him, the sunflowers in his eyes more engaging than ever. "Would you terribly mind if I asked a few questions tomorrow?"

I cleared my throat, "About?"

Edward flashed the full force of his radiant smile, unleashing the alabaster gleam of his teeth, "Everything."

Suddenly his attention diverted to the double windows of the living room which were being penetrated by the flare of the television. I yo-yoed my head thrice to see what had caught his consideration. At first I thought Charlie had come to the window but it was vacant.

Edward fastened his perfect eyebrows dazed, "What a strange family you have…" he muttered; idling over the steering wheel.

"Why do you say that? What's Charlie thinking?" What could my father possibly be thinking about that jostled Edward? Fishing? Hunting? Mountain lions?

"That's just the crux; like yours the mind of your father is mute." He shook his head in disbelief. I called into the question the authenticity of his ability but Edward reassured me that Charlie and I were the only humans who have ever rebuked his talent.

"Oh well, tomorrow awaits its birth so you better get some rest. I might then just deduce why your mind consistently thwarts me."

Edward aligned his index and middle finger raising them to my face. They briefly hovered in midair, his expression elicited all the concentration it could and was stern. When I felt his tender touch on my cheek the coolness of his skin blended with the torrid heat in my core that he had aroused. My hormones devoured the spark of his touch like frenzied sharks, and turned my throat dry. A tingle crept across my chest, and the heart thrashing beneath demanded more.

"Vigilance is what I'll need to exercise with you, Little Devil. You're like a refined sonata. If I play one wrong key the entire delicate rhythm of the composition will be thrown into utter entropy."

My cheek's felt sunburned by his genteel comment, "Because you're so strong?"

Edward withdrew and I yearned for his touch to return to soothe my searing skin. It was such a familiar sensation like I had felt it before, maybe in a dream; before I lost them.

"No more tonight. I will see you tomorrow, Luca." Edward's long reach crossed over me gripping the door handle, the scent his dark auburn curls emitted was spellbinding, and opened the door for me. The rainfall had lessened to a comfortable mist.

"Okay, sleep goo-… Err, do you sleep? I mean from what I've rea-… Do you sleep?"

Edward grunted a low laugh, "No, no I do not."

"Ever?" I asked him astonished.

"Tomorrow Luca," I was disappointed but accepted Edward's choice to be prudent.

I stood and watched him speeding off into the night. I didn't wave, and neither did he. When his car vanished I edged my nose closer to the collar of the jacket, consuming the verdant perfume of lavender burning beneath the lambent rays of the sun. I didn't notice until I sauntered to the door that I was smiling. The jury was still out whether I smiled because of our dat-… _appointment_ tomorrow or my victory, and of course the lucidity that relieved my mental stability.

"I was about to send a search and rescue," Charlie greeted me after I entered the hall.

"Sorry, took a little longer than expected." I took off Edward's coat, and Charlie eyeballed it.

"That yours?" I hadn't the time to conjure up an excuse. I couldn't say I'd forgotten mine in a hurry since the parka was hanging over my other arm, damn. _"Honest as always,"_ I decided.

"It belongs to a friend I ran into in Port Angeles. We grabbed a bite to eat and I left mine in the car so he was polite enough to offer his." I had forgotten all about my truck. I scurried along into the kitchen asking Charlie random questions about his day, and thankfully he followed. I hope Edward stays true to his word and I'll see that black monster tomorrow morning otherwise Charlie might just ask questions.

While mixing some hot chocolate Charlie disclosed a string of obscure animal mutilations. Apparently the tip of the string was ignited in Olympia, and had trekked all the way to Forks. The regularity of the attacks was currently a heated topic amongst the local police stations, and center for animal control. Olympia has had four, five more identical episodes along the way, and Forks reported its second death yesterday.

Charlie didn't believe mountain lions were behind the assaults. The corpses of the vertebrate's bore profound incisions on their surfaces, and didn't appear entirely mauled but instead maliciously shred to pieces.

I shuddered, and warmed myself with the succulent confection.

He continued saying he had contracted a small force of local hunters today, and would go see if they could find a trail early tomorrow.

* * *

I was so absorbed in the events of the previous night that I didn't notice the shiny silver car until a knock on the door made me bounce.

I stood like a pillar, and quickly scrubbed off any dirt, hairs or other imperfections on my clothes. This morning I nearly wore everything I owned until finally choosing my attire. I wore basic ebony jeans, and a silky button up shirt lush with the color green. I shampooed my hair twice since the first two attempts at style were a failure. The only accessory I had was the tawny armband I purchased in Seattle.

I tripped on the carpet but caught myself, again brushing off imaginary dirt on the jeans before taking hold of the door knob.

Edward accosted me with a crooked grin painted on his bronzed skin, "Good afternoon." Quickly his eyes scanned my meek posture, and the grin blossomed to a smile. "You look nice."

I looked down at my outfit, saving the black sneakers for last and timidly looked back into his welcoming face. "Thank you, you do too." Edward wore a vermillion red V-neck, the two buttons on his chest open, showcasing the crease in his chest. The black jeans were like mine, but appeared better tailored.

"We're in luck, my sources say today will be the last mild day of the year."

I snorted, "Your sources? You mean the weather forecast?"

"No, something with superior precision in lieu of CNN," I matted my hair, and scratched my cheek confused.

"Are you ready?" Edward stepped to the side and cordially offered me to take the lead. Coyly I proceeded and absentmindedly glanced towards the cloud covered sky. It wasn't warm but neither cold. Would he leave once the sun came out, if at all?

He surprised me when he opened the door to the car and patiently awaited my entry. There was a slight breath of heat blowing from the heater inside the car. I held my breath when the door to the driver's side opened not even a second after he shut me in.

"The hell," I caught his attention. The crooked grin reappeared, and some of that ostentatious smile as he turned on the Volvo. I shook it off.

"Here's your coat," I offered it to him. Edward didn't bother looking at it.

"It's yours." Wordlessly I stammered for a moment, "Don't fret it. It looks good on you, and I rarely wear it as is."

Nonetheless, Edward plundered it and placed it on the backseat with a spread of his long arm. I buckled up and self-consciously tangled up my fingers as he raced down the road.

"So, are yo-," Edward drew his hand, silencing me.

"Have you abandoned your pledge already, Little Devil?"

"Oh…" was all I managed. I recoiled into the seat. I wasn't exactly an open book I feared. Outside of Renee, Charlie, and Phil I can't recall ever having a prolonged conversation with anyone that wasn't in some way related to me. Most people I ever knew were weary with my diffident type, and the inability to make interesting conversation warded them off altogether.

"Do you have a second name?" Edward kept his eyes on the road, thankfully. The speedometer complimented the speed limit as well.

"Joseph," and I wondered if anyone apart from my parents ever knew. No one ever asked me.

I snuck a peek, and a habit I'd already noticed with Edward was that he'd wrap his chin between his thumb and index finger whenever he was deep in thought.

"Do you like the color green?" Swiftly he peered at my short sleeve dress shirt.

"Well, yes and no I suppose. I guess I like all colors. Each one has unique elements, and emotions you know. You can tell someone's mood by the clothes they wear or what sort of people they are."

"Then what does green imply in your mind?" Edward ignored the road, nonchalantly, trapping my eyes in his.

I shrugged, the scarlet blush he mentioned undoubtedly broiling my face, "Growth, harmony, spring, revival…" I finished, whispering.

Edward asserted by slowly, and deliberately nodding, "Yes, I can agree with that."

The road to the forest passage seemed long. Edward charged at me with one question after the other ranging from favorite foods, books, music, cinema, artists, and shifting to other topics like my childhood, where I was born, where I grew up, Phoenix, Renee, friends, and even grandma Swan.

"Why did your grandmother migrate to the United States?"

"She met my grandfather who was backpacking through Europe, and I guess they hit it off right away." Edward turned onto a dirt road, leading to the outskirt of the woods.

"Where exactly in Malta does your ancestry lie?"

"I think Valletta but I'm not sure. I recently wrote a letter to an uncle there. I'm hoping for a reply."

I thought of Uncle Luca again. The thought had already toyed with me; it was part of the restlessness I experienced the night before. Uncle Luca visibly displayed qualities almost identical to the Cullen's aside his skin which seemed much more papery than theirs. Was it a coincidence? Surely there were people out in the big wide world with similar characteristics and who didn't share Edward's preternatural disposition. I needed to think this over some more but not now. Edward's caliber for interrogation was perpetual.

"I'm optimistic your uncle will respond to your plea." Edward put the car in park.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"You are welcome," he eyed me, and grinned again.

"Are you ready to hike?"

I attested by climbing out of the car, and mentally prepared for how many scrapes I'd collect along the way. The sylvan perfume of the forest was invigorating though. Whatever alliance the woodlands had with the precipitation produced a galore of greenery that shrouded every piece of plain brown bark. Instantly I thought of Tolkien and the quests his protagonists shared in his bewitching trilogy. This seemed like a suitable abode for his elves – alien, magical, august even.

Edward looked down over my shoulder at me, suddenly tense. He parted his lips to speak but I cut him off.

"There is just one thing I need to know before we go," I spoke as resolute as I could. It had been weighing heavily on my mind ever since he forbade me from asking anymore questions. I had to know, if the answer was as unequivocal as I judged then I wasn't sure if I could tolerate our rapport.

"As you wish," Edward said solemnly.

I took a deep breath, "You confirmed that you feed on blood, correct?"

"Yes," his voice was brittle. My knees felt like jelly, lightly shaking.

"Does it, I mean, does that uphold the legends of vampires killing humans to survive?"

Edward blinked, the frailty diminished and he relaxed. He looked away to the woods, and shut his eyelids for a minor moment. Folding his arms behind his back, gentlemanly, the intense liquid gold of his eyes shone back down on me.

"The legends are indubitably true, however, and please allow me to paraphrase properly," I bit my lip but nodded.

"Understand this – a sizeable fraction of the immortal populous feeds on human blood by harvesting it from those residing on the streets like beggars or vagabonds. It applies to our anonymity to only take those whom society would rather not reintroduce to its denizens. It might sound vulgar but humanity presents them with an endless buffet of sustenance.

As demoralizing as it seems, please, do not condemn them. I myself cannot condone such a diet but they only take what is crucial to their survival. I have monitored humanity closely, and what vampires do is no better than farming, raising, and feeding a pig for slaughter.

As for my family, I included, we have flourished by enduring off of animals and can abstain from human blood entirely. Carlisle pioneered this philosophy, and all of us chose to follow him willingly. It might be a ghastly antic but we refer to ourselves as vegetarians which made your sudden debut all the more ironic."

At least now I knew what spooked the mountain lions a week ago. I remained analytical, and sized him up eventually settling back on his eyes. Edward's expression had become grim, almost sad.

"Luca?"

"Good God, are you like…" I wandered off. Edward grimaced, something like disappointment reflected off of his candescent face.

"I am sorry if you can't…"

"Are you like British or something? I mean at school your glossary was almost normal but now I feel like I'm in the middle of Oliver Twist or something." I threw my hands up in the air before they came down on either side of my hips.

Edward's eyes grew large, and he was flabbergasted. I scrutinized him waiting for an answer. He studied my attitude; my entire structure was on exhibition for his brisk evaluation. At first I thought he sneered when he gaped at the ground but suddenly the crooked grin reemerged, and widened into an open mouth smile.

I covered my ears completely taken aback by his startling reaction. Edward burst into a tempest of laughter. He held his stomach and bent over while the rumbles of amusement continued. I couldn't help but cover my mouth. Edward's laughter was infectious.

I felt relieved but still curious by his summary and vindication about vampiric nature. I also finally understood Esme's reaction by my proclamation of being a vegetarian that day in Thriftway. But I was also content. Somehow what he said made sense. If they intended to hide why walk amongst us? Why would Carlisle work at a hospital? Admittedly I could have speculated him smuggling blood but that didn't seem right.

Edward recovered and took a step closer to me, brightly pulling Cupid's bow up on either side of his face. "You are a unique little thing you know that?"

"Whatever happened to Devil? Are you promoting me?" I teased.

"You are mistaken. If anything it would be a demotion, you cunning Devil you."

I rolled my eyes and answered squawking a noticeable smug laugh. I crossed my arms staring up at him. Edward looked down, and there was a sparkle in his eyes – something shrewd. For sake of comedy I took a step back, and held up my hands defensively. "You know I was joking right?"

The sudden dazzling glare swelling on his bronze mask was making me feel slightly concerned.

"I'd like to test myself," he announced.

"How?"

"I formerly intended to coordinate with you but I think there is a much more appropriate way to reach our destination."

"And how does that play into testing yourself?" It was my turn to be perplexed.

Edward spun around, his broad shoulders fully facing me. He stooped bowing before me on one knee, and twisted his arms backwards to receive me. The open palms of his hands were inviting but it made me feel silly. He looked over his shoulder as the breeze brushed his billowing dark curls pleasantly like roses swaying to the gentle rhyme of a gale.

"Are you coming?"

I scratched my cheek, and climbed onto his shoulders. I felt the cool but smooth muscles through the fabric of his shirt. I mewed his neck as I mounted him, and felt a surge of electricity when he docked on the hollows of my knee's. Steadily Edward rose like a soldier who was just knighted. I didn't feel fully secure so I slipped one of my arms beneath his armpit and clamped down on my wrist. A shudder rocked him by my unexpected move, and he turned to look at me.

Our faces were close, and the furnace had been lit. The aromatic bouquet of his cold body infiltrated my skin transforming my blood to liquid fervor. Edward smashed his lips together. The one hand that was fully poised over his left breast felt no motion. A dusty-like shadow appeared beneath his eyes that shortly darkened. The sunflowers I treasured were engulfed by an eclipse.

"Breathe," I smiled weakly. "It's just me."

The slits his eyes barricaded themselves behind drew back like curtains on Christmas morning. The eclipse was banished and freed the sunflowers to unveil their magnificent luster. The bronze of his cherubic face won out and the dark scorch marks above his cheek bones crumbled away. Edward leaned in, his nose perhaps an inch from my face and raked up a deep breath.

"Almond?"

I couldn't speak so instead I speedily bopped my head like a nitwit.

"It helps…" Edward looked away.

"How do you mean?"

"It dilutes your natural scent," baffled he shook his head.

"And that's a bad thing?" My mouth was close to his ear, and a lock of his hair tickled my forehead.

"All in time," he hoisted me up a little more, securing his arms around my legs. "Hold on tight my wee fiend."

"You're not going to turn into a bat are you?" I joked but unclear. Edward laughed hardily, and met my gaze again.

"Better," his voice was dark, and his smile sly.

The words got caught in my throat when a ferocious turbulence smacked me against the face. I tightened my hold around Edward but couldn't keep my eyes open at first. I heard the wind, bustling by with extreme velocity. It was like poking your head out the window of a speeding car. But this was faster. I pressed my lips firmly together, and felt the electric sensation of Edward's cool neck when I buried my face in it.

The lewd howling of the current as it pressured my ears was deafening. My body was safe in his grip but the pummeling of the tenuous jounce turned my stomach upside down. I finally risked opening my eyes. I hoped I wasn't choking him when my clutch became even denser. It was like fast forwarding a DVD while watching actors in their roles and various scenarios move at lightning speed.

It was difficult keeping my eyes open but I managed a squint. My heart took several leaps whenever a gigantic tree, branch, or a log blocked our path and I thought we would crash but magically jumped, dodged, and ducked. These blockades didn't slow Edward's momentum. In fact whenever he flew over a barrier and plunged back on solid ground his tempo seemed to accelerate.

"Hmph," gushed out of my mouth, automatically, when everything around me was silenced – like with a snap of a finger. Edward came to a dead stop, and my chest bumped his stone-hard back.

"We have arrived," he released his hold of my thighs but I was stuck like glue.

"Luca?" Edward was unable to look at me directly. My face was attached alongside his head, and I was intoxicated by the sudden trance caused by the adrenalin rush. I felt chilled too; I would expect our body temperatures to match now.

"Luca, are you alright? Answer me," the worry in his voice was evident.

I revitalizing my lungs and tasted a flowery kernel on my tongue. As I exhaled my woozy mind regained some measure of clarity. I couldn't see much of anything other than the shady auburn strains of Edward's hair.

"T-that… wa-as…" I stuttered.

"I'm so sorry. I should have warned you-,"

"AWESOME," I yelled. The giddiness came naturally. With both hands pushing down on Edward's shoulders I lifted and turned to look straight into his pondering orbs of gold, chafing against his back.

"Can we do that again?" He didn't say anything.

"Why bother driving?" I was _mildly_ wired about the trip.

Spiraling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose Edward sighed, perhaps irritated?

"Why does nothing about me dismay you…"

Dislodging my knotted legs from around his waist, he softly placed me on the ground. I'd been varnished by his perfume and could easily savor its floral richness radiating off my clothes.

The soil beneath my feet was mushy and embellished by a waning silvery mist. The lavish of the perennial flowers sprouting through its metallic blanket awed me given that winter was upon us. I slumped and enveloped the silky white face of a daisy in my hand. I stroked its auric core, and felt the velvet tingle of its petals. It had cohorts, an entire empire of them.

I rose back to my feet and gawked at the clearing. The garden was ornamented by legions of daisies. The florets bloomed wherever I chose to look, and the iridescence twinkling off of their wings was glorious. The metallic mist complemented their fair carriage by dusting them with volumes of glitter.

I traced a trail where the mist was hulking and hiccupped, amazed to discover a radiant lake the size of a football field at the heart of the clearing. The garden of daisies garnished its perimeters and unfolded the powerful azure aura of the water – it was glistening. The diaphanous makeup of the lake presented a perfect mirror image of the Olympic Peninsula looming above the leafy crowns on the opposite border.

"What are you thinking?" His voice was right in my ear, his body shadowing mine.

"I think it's beautiful," I said too quickly and whirled around surprising him. Edward took a step back but mimicked my gesture.

"I found this place decades ago. It isn't well travelled. Whenever it's sunny I'll delight myself with a swift swim, and absorb as much light as I can." He passed me as he spoke and led the way to the shining lake.

I pursued him, listening, "I have resolved a profuse amount of problems here, and whenever I graze across the meadow my mind feels cleansed."

We paused at the ledge of the water, and I noticed a bulging object jutting from its profile somewhere in the medial stage. I think it was a large rock.

"Unless you care for a swim which might leave you ill, and I can't allow that, I would encourage you to hold on one final time."

Edward offered his arm, and I trustingly fell into it. Like a serpent it coiled around my waist, and reclined its hand above my stomach. I shuddered but swung an arm around his neck as his eyes peered deeply into mine. Hesitantly I circled his chest with my other arm and felt anew the lack of respiratory activity.

Panicked I crushed myself to him when he pounced, and I watched the shrinkage of the pool as we escalated up high yet seemed hastily on transit for the moderate rock I noticed moments ago. I didn't even register a tap when his foot landed gracefully on its smooth surface.

After releasing me I surveyed the rock which was definitely large enough for three. There was a powdery substance clasping its hem.

"That was me," Edward professed, "I visited early this morning and filed its sharp texture so it would be comfortable for you to sit." Maybe to some degree flustered himself he took another glance at his work.

"Thank you." I crouched, pulled my legs to my chest and encased them in my arms. Edward allied himself to my side, resting his forearms above his kneecaps.

I looked up to the sky that was covered by a thinning cloud bank. I tried speculating how far up the peninsula we were, and if the sun would really appear. I heard something rattling, and descried a small sterling pocket watch forged of silver. I listened to its ticking as Edward took a quick glimpse at it.

"That's a nice watch," I complimented. When he unclasped the hatch I noticed the delicate template. The finely engraved lines shot out from four tiny rubies. They chased each other, and painted a red M accompanied by a looping pattern behind it.

"Are we in a hurry?"

"I'm only ascertaining as to better prepare you before the sun strike's us."

Vampires were often depicted as nocturnal and susceptible to injury via exposure to sunlight but he wasn't unsettled at all, and returned the watch to his pocket.

"What does the M stand for?" Repeatedly he blinked, seemingly stunned by the question but still grinned – pleased.

"Masen," he revealed.

"What does that mean?"

"It is my given surname. The watch belonged to my father."

I considered for a moment, and shuffled through all of his dialogue from last night.

"So, it's over two hundred years old?" The grin lessened but lost none of its charm.

"You remembered," he mused.

"Well, I've been wondering where you were born, where you grew up, and-" Edward disrupted my palaver before I could continue. There was some incredulity in his expression. He folded one of his legs beneath him, and leaned in closer to me.

"So you're meaning to have me understand, that you are interested to learn _who_ I am rather than _what_ I am?" He didn't give me a chance to answer.

"This is all wrong. I've brought you here to convey the imminent danger you might be facing by consorting with me. And here you desire my personal rendition of David Copperfield."

"If by danger you're referring to yourself then why even bother bringing me here?" My voice plummeted, revealing a slim cut by his sentiment.

"I've fought with myself, for days. I intended to leave on that first day we met."

"Why were you so angry?" A sad smile shaded his face.

"I wasn't angry Luca, not at the slightest. I was afraid."

"Afraid?" I blurted out. "Why?"

"Even though my family thrives off of animal blood, it never fully cures the lust for human blood. We have groomed ourselves to resist temptation and only ever so often does the song of the elixir entice us. Some individuals are certainly more appealing than others but it hasn't had an effect on me in years. I'm glad that five nights before our first meeting I fed otherwise you might no longer be alive."

"Then why am I?"

"When I inhaled your sweet odor I felt a primordial sense overpowering my faculties. The hunter or perhaps my actual nature within demanded to be satiated. Your heat, like incense deriving from your pores ensnared me, and saliva amassed inside my mouth. I emptied my thoughts and directed all attention to ebb away from breathing. I knew that if I tasted your heat on my tongue, that I could not withstand its glamor. I concentrated on the monotonous class but the lullaby of your blood refused to finish its melody.

But luckily I found distraction. You can't even marginally conceive the surprise I experienced when yours was the one voice I couldn't hear. I focused trying to read your thoughts or procure images of whatever spiel you envisioned. It was a fruitless attempt. Despite the titanic flood of energy I invested whatever mental armor you possess grants you complete immunity to my power."

"Then how did you make it through?"

Edward smirked, "Because you began to speak."

"You mean when I confronted you?"

"It isn't traditional for human's to test us. However, when I heard your voice it made me relive all Carlisle ever taught me about compassion. The revelation could not have come sooner. I forgot you were a person, someone with a voice of his own. I saw you as prey, something to gorge on for fleeting moments only to mourn your death for years to come after."

"That's what changed your mind?"

Edward licked his lips, breaking the eye contact. "I must confess no; it wasn't until Esme came home. As I told you, I was envious. It was obnoxious that she had met you whereas I mugged myself of the opportunity. A few difficult days followed. I hope you aren't cross after I tell you this but…"

I inched a little closer, straining to listen.

"It was on the following Sunday. I nimbly decided to seek you out. If it would be too difficult I'd leave but I suppose curiosity won out. Late at night I came to your house, you were asleep, and had locked the window. Fortuitously your father's was open. I slipped in like a phantom prowling the streets at night, and entered your room.

Your scent was excessive but I was still left indecisive. I thought perhaps the edification of your character through Esme apace with my own experience had lightly hushed my true nature's spirits. It was no longer insufferable. It had become tolerable because you made it so.

You are quite the artist, Luca."

"Oh," I turned away, heavily embarrassed. The sketch of Edward might as well have been a perfect representation of my feelings. I wasn't the only one caught in that explosion.

"I was stunned. The likeness you projected onto the paper was incredible. I sat in your rocking chair with the drawing, and weighed the mark I must have left that compelled you to such artistry. It was my first vision of your mind – to see me from your perspective. I was horrified but continued contemplating.

I watched you sleep for a little while; soundlessly. Why I did it I might never know but I already knew what selfish choice I wished to beget. You piqued my interest, and somehow silenced the demon within. And all you did was act out a bit of a pesky demeanor.

I've seen your distaste towards the pseudonym I've chosen for you however; it is a perfect description of events. You have muddled my proclivity to forgo human contact. Your defiance at the hospital was inspirational. I thought your courage was impeccable – you impressed Carlisle too. Rosalie's trail of thoughts might have taken a dark turn but it isn't something to be concerned about."

I picked at the fabric of the sleeves, considering everything Edward told me. The idea of him sitting in grandma Swan's rocking chair and watching me sleep was a little disturbing but at the same time oddly comforting – almost like I was being watched over. It was humiliating to think that he saw the image I drew. Part of me wanted to go bananas over his discourtesy but another told me to shut up. If Edward had left, I would be dead; just before my time.

"I don't understand Edward. You've conveyed the danger, I think, but then you tell me you couldn't stay away. What's your plan?"

Tiredly he propped himself up on the elbow, lying down on the rock.

"After getting to know you, and after that unnatural impulse which made me safe you I guess I don't know. There is far more to learn, and for you."

I consented, and mirrored his posture. "Is it tough being with me right now?" He pouted his lower lip.

"The scent is obscured by whatever lotion you've applied, and the more I get to know you the less the urge to drink your blood comes to mind. Although I am curious just how much control would be required. May I test myself again?"

There was confidence burning in his eyes, "Y-yes."

"Very well then but whatever you do; no sudden movements," he ordered, and I agreed without thinking.

Edward stood up on his kneecaps. His chest froze, not daring to take another breath. One of his legs advanced, edging closer. I looked up at him towering over me, and found a strain creating a rift between his brows. He moved his strong arms like he was going to hug me but I remained still. Like the walls of a cage both of his arms came down on either side of me, his cherubic face gaining on my own. I followed his instructions, and didn't move a muscle.

I smashed my lips together tightly when I felt his smooth face gracing the side of mine. It was his lofty perfume that paralyzed me, chaining me up and tossing the key. With his nose he descended sailing in a straight line down my jaw, and passed my ear. My mouth was dry, and my core on fire. I felt a fever, and a piling passion I'd never experienced before. His hair was feathery like satin but swollen by thickness. It bedecked the entire left side of my face.

Then I felt his nose stop by my throat. I shuddered, and looked out over his broad shoulders as he tilted over me. I could hear it when Edward drew breath. My eyes rolled over to his fingers digging into the rock when I heard the fracture. A little gravel compiled around them, complaining about their shattered home.

It was unbearable, like a volcano had just erupted within me. The lava journeyed through my body, setting everything ablaze. My breathing was irregular, and my eyelids flickered. The sensation to move was irresistible. I finally parted my lips, and a searing gush of air and reticent whimper sideswiped his frame. Edward shivered.

"Don't move," I whispered. He became frigid; half his face nestled inside the arch of my neck. The evanescent chains he strapped me in were melted by the heat inside me. I embraced him, gingerly girdling my arm beneath his and blandly squeezing the firm muscle of his shoulder blade. The sear flashing inside was smoldering the tips of my ear's, and testosterone prickled an overwhelming wealth of excitement I never knew I had.

I soared by burrowing my nails into the soft tendons of his flawless Y-carved body. Tenderly I stroked past the bare skin of his neck, purposely whisking by his pulpy hairline, and anchored my other arm securely on the cuff of his shoulder. Mesmerized I nuzzled my temple into the subtleness of his mane, inhaling the cocktail of Edward's fragrance. Meekly I nudged my chest to his; only leaving a narrow gap in-between us stirred an incursion of static electricity. The chill of his body paled in comparison to my heat.

Edward's chin stationed beyond the crook of my neck, dangling his jaw over me. His breast expanded, inhaling, and massaged my own. I felt a spur through the fabric, a sort of jab; I knew it must be a tiny and silken panorama of hair stretching across his sculpted chest.

I trembled when the palm of his hand quivered on my lower back. The tremors shaking my hormones continued when he constricted his other arm beneath my thigh. Edward swept us up, and parted my legs. The mural of the forgotten lake reappeared before me. Cautiously he contorted me around his waist as he sat, and placed my own bum on the rocky formation.

Edward's robust but gentle touch pressured my hips to pull back, and I complied. The darkened eyes that snuggled his sockets did not alarm me. My thighs pulsed, covering his legs while my own crisscrossed around his waist with only a meager space between our crotches.

Tumbling back he braced himself on his arms, "I'm much stronger than I thought," he said.

"I'm not. I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable for you."

"Uncomfortable? Little Devil, that was the first true intimate moment I have ever experienced."

I glanced at my legs that sluggishly dangled over his, and scratched the nail of my thumb. "Really?" Smiling, he nodded.

"Did you nev-"

"I have confided so many secrets to you, and even brought you to my secret pool. I think it is about time to learn something secretive about you. So please, regale me."

I bit my lip. Did I even have secrets? I did but there was no way I could tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. But I did remember something from two years ago I never shared because I thought it was ludicrous myself.

"Hmm, about two years ago I had an accident after school. I blacked out and woke up hours later, at least I think it was hours later. I was bleeding, and my vision was blurry. But I definitely remember someone patting my head. I saw a hazy face with long dark curly hair. I concluded later on that it must have been a woman. Her voice was kind. She kept saying that everything would be alright, and that help was on the way. For a while I thought I'd seen an angel. But I'm still not sure whether it was my imagination or reality."

I didn't tell him about the hate crime. I didn't like talking about it. But the memory of the woman with the dark hair I often suggested was a fabrication of my subconscious – so I wouldn't feel all alone.

"What do you believe it was?" Edward studied me, still leaning back. I shrugged.

"I like to entertain the notion of 'guardian angel'," I laughed.

Edward, ginning, looked up to the sky as if waiting for the clouds to finally part. They were moving rapidly towards distant horizons, and I wondered again where his certitude originated that had promised a sunny day.

"When will the sun come out?"

"In little over an hour," his face was intrusive then, almost ornery. I think there was something for me to behold.

"Oh good, that leaves plenty of time." Playfully I tapped his triceps, and mused over his big-eyed response.

"For what?"

"David Copperfield."

Edward collapsed onto the rock, crossing his arms over his eyes – his chest booming with laughter. The friction of his femurs beneath my thighs tickled. I reached behind me and poked his knee, "C'mon," I begged.

Still snickering and shaking his head he rested his weight on the cusp of his elbows.

"I'm not sure we have time for the entire bestseller so I'll be trimming and saving a few chapters for another time. Will that satisfy you Devil?"

"Who knows, try me." I was thrilled to finally learn about his past. Ever since stating 'two hundred years' I've been bursting with the intrigue of him. How many of my hunches were right? _"Probably none..."_

"It all started with a merchant from London en route to Venice in the year 1749."


	11. Chapter 11

The Tiger and the Devil

"My father was a young, independent, and admired tycoon. He inherited the Masen Estate from my grandfather who succumbed to fever during 1746 but also expanded his estate, and merchant enterprise tremendously. Edward Masen II, that was his name, owned several sugar plantations in the Caribbean which afforded us a luxurious lifestyle. I never invested much thought towards our financial circumstances but once during an opulent ball that my mother hosted I overheard an assessment of roughly eight thousand pounds a year.

As my prologue revealed, Edward sailed to Venice in 1749 for a sojourn with the family Montague. I know, ironic – you may stop laughing now Luca. Little Devil…

The Montague's and Masen's shared the merchant livelihood and supplied each other with valuable essentials that had commenced their respective empires a century earlier. The product of this coalition was an unyielding friendship which continued to endure for decades to come.

During Edward's first parley with Celestino, who was also his father's friend, he met his daughter – gilded Antonia. Edward was only twenty but long considered a man; remember this was the 18th century, and only decades preceding the Industrial Revolution. Antonia was three years his junior, and ravishingly beautiful.

My mother was laboriously educated throughout her entire youth. Her subjects included but weren't limited to philosophy, languages, world history, art, and politics. Alessandro, her brother, and my mother were the sole heir's to the Montague fortune. She was intended to inherit twenty-five thousand pounds. It was expected of her to marry well, and Celestino conferred her free reign to present him with any man she thought amiable. But it would be his decision whether or not the suitor was suitable.

Suffice to say there was no better beau for Antonia than Edward. Their mutual enthusiasm for diverse subjects roped them to each other immediately. My father delayed his return voyage to England by six months so he could fitly court my mother. Edward was handsome, intellectual, charitable, and kindhearted – so a bit like me. He easily ensnared my mother with his charm.

Celestino Montague was euphoric over their unity. If Alessandro were to reject the family trade then Edward and Antonia could merge their separate ventures for absolute sovereignty. This scenario eventually took place when I was in my teens. Alessandro desired to pursue a career as a sculptor and overturned his claim to operate the business to my parents.

Of course the plausible direction their joined paths took was marriage. And only little over a year later I saw the dawn of day, in 1751 – in Venice. This might clarify some trifling physical characteristics you noticed about me. I was bequeathed my mother's olive skin, dark hair, and even her smile but all else belonged to my father.

Even though I was born in Venice I grew up in London. It wasn't convenient burgeoning in those streets during the 1750's. London was dogged by crime but the Bow Street Runners domesticated it with harsh penalties for the minutest of crimes. I hope you'll never have to witness a public hanging, Luca.

Unfortunately I was never allotted siblings – you see my mother faced complications during childbirth which left me a oneling. I often prayed they would produce another so all the attention I received would lessen. But alas, the wheels of fate had already spun my destiny.

My early human memories are bleary. It happens so to all of us whom are turned. A vampire's vision is so rigorous that you'd consider your eyesight when you were human as preposterously horrid. I recall the printing press madly showering the city in 1756 when the Seven Years' War between Britain and France began. I was still human when it concluded though I never cared much for war.

Since my father often journeyed across the exotic oceans of South America I was mostly left alone with my mother, who instilled dignity regarding academics wherever she could. She was successful. Besides a plethora of scholars instructing me in mathematics, science or law my mother also impelled herself by teaching me Italian, French, and Venetian art. I can recount numerous odysseys to Venice where I was imparted on grandfather Celestino, and uncle Alessandro.

I cherish the memories I made. I indulged alongside them by visiting Basilica di San Marco and was mesmerized by the Byzantine art. The grandeur of the Palazzos was breathtaking, swimming in Canale Grande refreshing, sightseeing in gondolas entertaining, and adoring the Virgin in Santa Maria dei Miracoli gratifying. I had certainly inherited the Montague's affection for art.

I was a maverick, irrevocably so. Edward Masen II was a dedicated father and wished his son to ultimately succeed him. However, Edward Antonio Masen's animus towards stodgy trade and passion for music outlined different agendas. You may lay blame on my mother. She acquainted me with the piano at an early age – it was my first love.

I was inspired by Bach and Vivaldi. I grew industrious to absorb as much of their compositions as I could, and fashion my own personal style. Whenever I played I descended into a reverie, a small hamlet where only I dwelled. Each key resonating engulfed me with excitement and I started seeing visions. The copious paintings I was blessed to behold stirred to life, and they danced to our concord. I dreamt of effecting performances in Paris on the Boulevard du Temple or playing for the aristocrats of Britain or Prussia.

Mother advocated this dream and hired another new instructor. Secretively I felt cross with myself – I felt I was circumventing my father, and would bungle the family business. But I couldn't help it; the zeal for music was far too gargantuan to omit.

But I borne too much respect for my father, and in the end, it merited triumph – slightly. It started when I was sixteen. It was time to delve into the romantic aspects of our era, and as heir to the Masen Estate in Mayfair I needed to entertain society so I could meet a wife. I remember one instance in particular that warranted a grave amount of revulsion against romanticism.

My father arranged for me to meet a young woman, Lydia, who was the daughter of a wealthy general. I met her at a coffeehouse. Lydia was petite with fair features, and well tended. Luca… I experienced one of the most ghastly hours of my life. Firstly, I was meant to chaperone for at least _three_ hours otherwise her family would think me rude but this young woman's spirit was incredibly excruciating to weather.

Vanity was her greatest attribute. Lydia insisted on describing the details of her dress which her father had purchased for her in Marseille. The many pearls that were embroidered in her hair she though more interesting than Shakespeare or Aristotle. She knew nothing of history or literature but plenty of gossip about other families in its place. She was self-obsessed but intended to garner my endearment.

I refused. I excused myself as favorably as I could with no promise of seeking her company ever again. This was the only attempt at an amorous connection I ever made. I subsequently guided all heed to my studies. I voiced my ambition to attend Cambridge, and luckily my parents did not discourage me.

I could inspire you with all I learned at the university but I think it folly. An inescapable fate had bound me to a world no mortal should ever know. Unfortunate that… This trip down memory lane I mean. While reciting I've been trying to recall the taste of wine, bread, apples, chocolate or tea but to no avail. These elements have long abandoned me.

It was 1770 and I was almost nineteen years old. The last time I saw my father was as he excused himself to one of his regular trips to the Caribbean. After, I stayed in London a little while but never approached him out of fear I would kill him. The bloodlust is too great during those years as a fledgling. Anyway, it all started with a cough.

My mother was the first to show symptoms, and I followed not long thereafter. It is unclear how specifically one contracts the bacterium since it is airborne but mother and I did. Both of us experienced night sweats and loss of sleep. The physician's first diagnosis labeled us as victims of a simple cold – he was wrong. I was first to showcase blood-containing sputum, and my mother led the way with extreme weight loss.

She and I were associated enough with medicine to realize the affliction was no common cold. It was consumption or as you know it today – tuberculosis. It was aggressive.

We admitted ourselves to St Bartholomew's or Barts to receive the befitting treatment. I think mother knew what course the malady would take which was why she urged my father to be contacted in the Caribbean. It was fruitless. I never saw him again with human eyes. For over two months we suffered in the hospital as our conditions worsened.

During this time I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Yes, that Carlisle. It was Carlisle that confessed my mother's fate. I was pestered by a coughing fit, and transported from the room to be evaluated. When I returned Carlisle was waiting for me, and revealed that my mother did not live out the night. I was distraught. Mother was the only true companion I had. The only one that understood and supported my dreams vanished, and I was bereaved of the chance to say goodbye.

This was the comestible consumption needed to fully conquer my lungs. I capitulated and was ready to die - I invited death to my bedside.

That final night when I was still proprietor of my own blood, Carlisle stole me from the hospital. I woke on a sofa by a roaring hearth; the night sweats had jostled me. Carlisle stood over me, and whispered into my ear. All I remember is his apology but adamant stand to fulfill a dying woman's prayer.

The pain was... harrowing; agony in its truest form. It seemed endless. There was some substance moving through me, and I could feel it feasting on my innards. It was like liquid embers. I envisioned I was constrained to a stake, and burned like some conjurer in order to atone for my transgressions against God. The inferno of Hell glissaded across my organs, and burrowed inside my bone marrow – it penetrated everything!

I started hearing voices. At their inception I perceived them as the tormented timbres of the damned. I saw London reflected in their visions. This wasn't hell at all. I watched myself trembling, twitching, and grunting in pain. There was someone fostering me; someone pained by his decision. As the voices grew more refined the inferno gradually dimmed. Slowly winter's chill soothed my body and I was transmogrified into what I unknowingly set out to become – a vampire.

Carlisle held me close when I unlocked my eyes. It was a wordless interchange. In his mind I viewed the abating radiance of my mother who implored him to use whatever power he had to save me. It was as if mother knew what Carlisle was, and I could sense his loneliness. For decades he contemplated whether or not to create a consort to brace the rapid decay of time with him, and therefore consented to my mother's petition.

I came to appreciate his choice to respect my mother's dying wish which had me prevail. But I felt this state of being unnatural. I've adapted to it, and accepted it as the centuries waned but never fully embraced it. I didn't tote Carlisle any ill will. I grew to love him like I did my own father. Carlisle is compassionate, benevolent, and forgiving. The latter I learned of decades later.

We briefly remained in the countryside of London while I governed my thirst, and fed on the blood of livestock. I fashioned a false persona after being struck by grief to hear of my father's untimely demise. Unable to brave the passing of his family he died three years anon of starvation, and sorrow. I attended the family business and willed every last pound to the Montague's in Venice. I did not covet any further connection to the human world from then on.

The bane of the extrasensory spade I inherited invented a startling revelation concerning humanity. The darkness residing in them had me crestfallen and persuaded me to desolation. I saw deceit, depravity, and nefarious gambit's that turned this cold skin of mine inside out. I only ever associated with Carlisle. He and I journeyed across the Atlantic to the new world shortly before the French Revolution began. What else can I tell you?

During the early decades of the 20th century Esme joined us. Carlisle found her in a morgue in Columbus, Ohio. She had attempted suicide after the death of her infant. They presumed her dead though her heart still beat. Carlisle turned her, and they fell in love. A few years later Rosalie and Emmett magnified our family, and twenty years after that Alice and Jasper escaping their own gruesome pasts brought us full-circle.

Ha ha, how glorious the past few days have been. Alice is extremely frustrated with you Little Devil. Alice's innate aptitude to gaze into the realm of possibility has imprinted her with knowledge of the future. This is how I know that the sun will emerge shortly. The frustration I described stems from her lack of deftness reading your future. Her staunch has been impressive however whatever armor that repels me from your thoughts has polluted her vision. Alice has seen this moment, right here, you and me at the pool but cannot progress further than perhaps two days. At least this way she won't turn into Cassandra.

That day at the hospital I beseeched Jasper to make use of his own unique genius. Jasper's talent resides with emotions; not only has he mastered distinguishing them but also to manipulate them. You wore your feelings on your face, nonetheless I asked him to read you. Jasper was cynical towards his gift that day. He was able to scan you, indeed, although he interpreted the labor as exhausting. It took all of his concentration to recognize and place himself onto your wavelength.

Then there is me... You have lit an induction to pay mind to a human. For the first time in over two centuries I've been forced to ask questions. I like it though, the mystery of you. During my observation I have come to descry your sincerity and innocence. It might seem pristine, this urge to protect the weak but that is how I feel. I first noticed when that nasty girl attacked you. The response was nothing I imagined. The sadness emoted from your poor frame disgruntled me. It took Emmett's bearish strength to restrain me from exiting the car and join your side.

But we can explore that later if you wish. The time has come. I have told you who I am Luca but now you must see what I am."

Edward leaned in, raising me by pushing his legs into my throbbing thighs, and gently lifted me. I shivered feeling his touch on my hips. Consequently I grasped him around the neck, and rested my temple against his cheek. The softness and fragrance of his skin hypnotized me. My feet found the stony texture of the rock and releasing him was arduous. I gasped when he stepped away and exposed his bare chest by removing the Vermillion fabric.

Sheepishly I perused his upper torso. The flawless bronze skin was perfected by delicate yet defined muscular amenities. The rounded spheres of his upper shoulder clasps supported the clout of bulging but slender biceps' as they cascaded down his arms. I glimpsed at the chest of the paradisiacal Y that sculpted his body. There was a scope or smooth horizon of elegant thin hair stretching across his chiseled chest. The modest forest grown within the ditch of his burly breasts cruised in fragile lines to either side until kissing his almond formed nipples. The hairs were short, walnut colored, but scarce. They complimented Edward's olive toned complexion remarkably, and exuded his masculinity.

His stomach was nearly barren. The engraved V shape that outlined the optics of the brawn embedded on his abdomen ran down to the tip of his jeans. The south of his navel was warmed, and coated by a subtle happy trail that drifted down into the unknown beneath Edward's black belt.

I anxiously scratched my arm, looking at nothing in particular. I did notice the shadows of the clouds in the sky speedily moving across the mien of the lake. It was growing lighter. Alice was right, the sun was about to appear.

My eyes jumped to his when Edward took a step towards me – much closer than before. I was transfixed by the shimmering pair of Topazes that were massaged by tender waves of lashes. The perfume of his body had already hypnotized me into silence. But the onslaught of aroma that gushed forth from his frame now made me jittery in the knees.

"Do nothing but exercise your own tenets." With bulging eyes I watched him shut away the shimmering luster of gold behind his eyelids. On exact level with my drilling wide peer there lay Cupid's bow, so close I could recognize its own peculiar scent – like peppermint.

I felt heat on my back. On either side of us the lake came to life by the sumptuous rays of the midday sun. The effulgent azure pierced the silver blanket the pool was camouflaged beneath, and banished it to wherever it came from. I felt air bouncing off my tightly shut mouth and recoiling back down my larynx. I felt my heart in my ears, pounding like festival drums.

I closed my eyes before the sun skipped over me to consume Edward.

I stood there shivering, afraid that the antique old legends of vampires were true. I feared that he would disintegrate, and that I would never see the cherub again. The sudden despair it rattled was surprising. I had underestimated my feelings for the one person outside my family I ever felt drawn to.

Oddly, I felt light – like facing the sunrise and sensing the vitamin D engrossing you.

"Look at me," I whimpered when his voice rang through my ears, and so close to my face.

I gulped and accumulated whatever courage I could muster. I opened my eyes.

I remember when Phil proposed to my mother. When he opened the small black box of satin it unleashed a beautiful and radiant diamond. It sat within a cubicle of gold and glittered like the night sky.

My brows shook each other as they collided. Of all the mythology I studied concerning nocturnal creatures with sensitivity to sunlight – this had never been mentioned. Edward's entire skin arose as if made of crystal. Millions of miniature jewels emanated unfathomable flashes of magnificent rainbows. They were entrenched along every inch of his naked chest. It was like Edward was some long lost treasure worth more than any gem on earth. The prism of his pigment illuminated and blinded me, and I couldn't fight the urge to wonder what it felt like.

I moved, and circled him. With a strenuous stare I calculated his frame. Edward's head followed me when I passed his right arm, and advanced behind him. The Herculean blades of his shoulders emerged as if ready to sprout wings, and join the diamonds of the sky as one of their own. I traced the straight trench gliding down his nude S-shaped back until reaching a carven triangle above his buttock. The alien crystalline property showed no mercy by layering his whole shining olive organ.

Rotating his head Edward caught me again within the vista of his lucent stare. His expression was adamantine, and grave. I didn't break this exchange until I finished my circuit. The curiosity to experience what the diamonds felt like struck me like lightning when I paused in front of him. I looked down at my sweaty fist, and my lips had a spasm.

Timidly I lengthened my arm. Its destination was the left side of his glossy chest, above the heart. Edward arched his brow as if in disbelief but didn't retaliate. I felt the heat inside my core again when my open palm was tickled by the cushion of his breast. The humble plush of the hedge graced and shocked me with its voltage.

I moaned faintly when I shoved myself forward, and all five fingers latched onto his open chest. I imagined steam erupting from this junction of fire and ice. It was a destructive supernova obliterating everything around its channel before being consumed by the severe frost of the universe.

Edward heaved and his eyes grew dark. His chest convulsed, and he drew shallow breaths. The muscles on his stomach expanded unfolding the full prestige of their symmetry. Edward glowered down at me and smashed his lips together. The intimidating frame I touched abruptly throbbed, and clenched its claws into menacing fists.

Dreamily I reviewed the composition of him. It was so smooth, and miraculously soft like a comfortable hardened pillow. I felt my gut demanding air to extinguish the purgatory Edward instilled inside me but I ignored it. The marble was arctic but flexible. I travelled skating my nails up across his chest, and caressed the stalwart sternum. I dared to go further, fondling past the gorge of his throat and larynx that were busy being still.

Finally, I settled my hand on his face, cupping his cheek. I saw the coal dark eyes but didn't. Dazed I stroked past the callow lashes beneath them, and swung my thumb like a pendulum back and forth his gill. The coolness no longer bothered me. This temerity I invoked freed the animalistic heat inside, and shielded me within its untouchable vest.

I felt sleepy, the perfume was too much. I blinked when I heard a rumble, like a snarl. I looked into Edward's eyes yearning to see my sunflowers but instead saw blackness; a deep void of nothingness like he had disappeared. Another growl reverberated in his throat, and I pictured myself petting a wild cat that was ready to pounce.

"You know what I thought after you saved me from those bricks?"

Silence – the storm subsided. The onyx was glazed by the topaz but its sheen was that of amber. I detected his recognition, and remembered what Edward told me. On the day we met I had saved myself by speaking to him. It made me real to him. It made me… unique.

"I thought that I knew all along you had a halo."

I inhaled deeply, and repressed the wetness ready to spill out of my eyes. My legs had been so fidgety that I whimpered as they tumbled. I grunted but wasn't distressed when he caught me beneath the armpits, and sat the both of us down on our knees. He continued allowing me to hold his cheek, and I had no intention of melting the adhesive that bound us together.

"What are you thinking now?"

The wintry breath swept across my face like the season's first snowfall. The upsurge of my heart was ready to jet forth from my mouth, and I realized that no matter how savagely I'd try I wouldn't be capable of anything but the truth.

"I think…" I stammered.

"What? Good God, tell me," Edward pleaded impatiently. He was close again, so close that I was blinded by the vibrancy of his presence.

"You're like starlight – old, radiant, and full of memory. A distant mote of brilliance I could never hope to reach but lights my way to where I belong. A compass pointing me home."

He scoffed and shook his head, "Your appraisal is absurd. If you onl-"

They were so much more velvety than I thought. I brushed my hand across his face and curbed his sentiment by gingerly pressing my fingers to his lips. Edward's respiratory system shut down completely.

"You asked to know what I was thinking," I whispered, "And I told the truth. It isn't _absurd_ Edward. It isn't what I was thinking either. I told you what I'm feeling. What I'm thinking about is the irony of life. I have never felt happy with people my own age. They have always rejected me before even trying to get to know me; partially due to my own awkwardness. But here you are – a vampire, a foreigner to mortal company. Yet, I feel a bizarre sense of ease like I'm… home. I'm not sure why that is…"

I compressed my eyes shut but not successfully so. A single tear managed to liberate itself, and dripped leisurely down my face. The salt burned the fever of my face on its transit. It was the only place left to hide – the comfortable privacy behind the eyelids.

Edward clutched my wrist; tenderly I felt each finger digging into my skin. I meekly cowered and choked, freeing a single sob in complaint of having to let go of his tumid lips. I heard a lazy drag agitating the surface of the rock, and I spun my head away. I was prepared for the worst.

I wailed, surprised and tore open my eyes feeling aberrant moisture as it tasted my face. The tear that sluggishly zigzagged over my cheek was made an appetizer of a meal. The vertex of Edward's nose prodded the edge of my eye while Cupid's bow unleashed its doting arrow on my face. I felt stupid for not hindering a muffled moan of ecstasy. My whole body ticked like a bomb ready to explode at any moment.

He retreated but only centimeters. The peak of Edward's rosy tongue slipped over his sopping lower lip, and hunched his forehead to mine. I was lethargic and could only remain because he supported me with his weight. A few of his auburn curls crept across my face and soaked me with their drugging perfume.

I had to breathe. I exhaled but gasped when his nose gently nudged, and examined my own. The surge he ignited sent my nucleus to the pinnacle of heaven. The graze of his marble skin teasing, poking, and scenting my fleshy shell cracked every barrier I erected to oppose the nirvana of adoration long ago.

My hand was turned numb by Edward's thumb drawing and drilling circles into the mezzo of my palm. Casually he throttled my wrist by switching between light and high pressures – like he wanted to harvest every last ounce of heat.

"What a scant and foolish human you are," he murmured, "Conversing with the world's most perfect predator. All I am is visibly attracting you…" He swayed our coupled heads from side to side.

"What a bitter and masochistic vampire you are, conversing with the world's most dangerous predator. The promise of meat has ensnared the Tiger within my cage."

Edward tilted his head back, his vision muddy, "How can I make my flight?"

Intoxicated, and overcome by a rush of sheer felicity I surrounded his neck. Gracefully I carried my fingers through his husky mane, and filled my fist with its dark volume. I stroked his crown, reaching and scrutinizing the quality of every last strand of feathery hair. The excitement confounded me, and unearthed caches of valor I never knew existed.

"By signing a pact," I drew him close without him shrugging away. An impish grin twisted his lips and he leered at me.

"A pact with the Devil?" At first I thought it was a cool breeze but it wasn't. Edward curled his arm around my trembling waist and arranged his hand on my lower back. The breeze was the end of his long fingers navigating along some exposed bit of skin, and anchoring there.

"Will we be signing in blood?" He elevated his brow, and forced our knees to touch. I tried to be calm when his other hand topped and pinioned my leg. The intense sensation of his grip so close to my virility tightened my tenure within his chestnut jungle.

"No…" Our noses met again, their stub's mingling. Edward blew his sweet breath inside my open mouth and smeared my throat with its posh sweetness.

"Then what, Little Devil?" His dulcet tone and fingers wheeling around my back had me swooning but also ravenous, and greedy. I looked into the golden eyes of the fallen star glowing in front of me.

Winding his hand around my leg he unbuckled the knee and straightened it. Like a puppet he nestled me back onto his lap, and imprisoned me in his embrace by intertwining his tentacles just above the belt of my jeans. Viciously I dredged my searing nails into the rounded edge of his shoulder and restored my other hand back over his chest – where his heart was.

"That depends… what do you want?" My voice was less than a whisper.

Edward's lashes scraped mine as he blinked, his nose still nuzzling the edge of my own.

"I've grown empty and decadent as the ages past," his touch carved up my back, and wreathed its hold securely around my neck. "I need… I need the animation of mortality."

I smiled, "I can provide that."

I bit my lip. Edward's hand ascended and he cuddled his fingers through my hair. Involuntarily I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sudden pampering. I left his shoulder, and encircled his face; lifting my hand to clinch his cheek. Like a purring cat I wavered my claws over his cheekbone – completely seduced by my hunter.

"So it was that the Tiger made a pact with the Devil." I ducked but bowed our joined heads, together.

His lips were on mine. The swollen pillows made of candy clamped my mouth between their passions. The cadence of my heart finally burst. I felt it battering against his chest as he dominated and pressed me against him. I blanked – all thought and responsibility evaporated. I could focus on nothing but the creamy skin of marble I petted, the capacious and messy hair I groped, and the fury of Cupid's bow that I had worshiped and wished to savor.

Edward thawed and knotted his lips against mine. I gambled, and moved with him. I felt his shaking hand anxiously touching my bottom; raising me to meet his height. The blistering pyre of my core screeched to employ me to align his lips with mine. I did. Edward's breath, the cool front, smashed against my fieriness as we swapped pants of desire.

I sealed his lower lip within the puffy and sticky prison of mine. I drew on it with my tongue – thirsting to taste its nectar. I licked the juice of the dew presiding there, and found its essence indescribable. It was cold but hot, sweet yet dry; it reminded me of aged wine anointed by fine liquors of rapture.

Unexpectedly both of Edward's hand padlocked around my head. A laconic 'smack' echoed throughout the clearing as our lips hummed their swan song.

I continued patting his cheek with my fingers, as tenderly as I could. The gloomy glint of his eyes would have had me worried if it weren't for Edward's thumbs rubbing the subjacent trenches beneath my eyes. A brisk gale dashed between us and the world around me retook its shape. My thigh pecked his sturdy femur as he lowered me, and my foot coiled around his waist.

Edward didn't relinquish his hold. I jabbed his squared jaw with my fingers, and picked at his lip. Having already seen the twilight in his eyes I suddenly felt guilty like I had done something terribly wrong. He bent his head to the side perhaps having noticed my dilemma. I peered into him and blinked, elated.

What could I compare it to? Staying up all night long, and enduring the song of dusk? Waiting and waiting until finally the skyline is set on fire by the magnificent blaze of our star? At first you witness the fuchsia blush of the earth because she is so shy in response to your prudence. Then it gives away, and the night surrenders to the breathtaking dawn whose sheath hurled by the sun toasts the world in her golden mantel.

Edward's eyes flushed like an oasis of liquid gold. A crooked grin spread over his face. Quickly he nudged my nose with his once more but cringed back immediately. I simpered in response to his gesture.

"Luca…"

* * *

Exhausted I relaxed the old weary noggin back against the headrest. I watched the droplets of the drizzle crash into the window of the Volvo. I was taken back to my childhood again, when I used to imagine the raindrops were racing each other. A cloudy veil masked the sky and banished the light. The car heater warmed me and I felt cozy. I snuggled into the black leather jacket he wrapped me in, and merrily tapped my pinky to the cut between his fingers.

I looked over at him as he drove. I peeked downward and watched his protective hand seemingly asleep over mine.

"I need to be cautious still. I repudiate any notion that would rupture my sonata."

Ignoring the road Edward caught me staring at him. "My centuries have honed the capacity to forbear human blood, and the elusive spell you've cast is aiding that vendetta. However, I beg you to not tame the Tiger all the way yet Little Devil. He's still a wild animal."

The car dragged along the rim of the driveway in front of the house. The police cruiser was parked there so Charlie was obviously home. It was just a few minutes past five.

"I'll do my best," I vowed solemnly. I hoped I'd have strength enough to not disappoint him. I was still baffled how someone so beautiful could even tolerate my klutzy presence. Maybe I did have some power that Edward hinted at?

"I should get going. I've been ignoring Charlie's belly for the past few days. I want to cook him something homemade tonight," I wished to spent more time with him. There were still so many questions I wanted to ask. Were you in America during the revolution? Did you see concerts by some of the musical behemoths of epochs gone?

"As you should," he nodded approvingly.

I climbed out the cab of the car but the urge I've been hinting at took over. I looked back and apprehended Edward mimicking my posture, having leaned over in the passenger seat.

"Edw-", "Luc-", he stifled a laugh, "Please, you first."

I cleared my throat, "Tomorrow's Sunday," I pointed out. "I.. I… I was won-wondering if you already had plans?"

Edward pursed his lips, seizing me up. "I actually do," he answered.

"Oh…" It was fine. If it really was the last sun of the season today then I'd see him the day after next.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you on Monday then." I stepped back to close the door, and swung it shut. But Edward caught it with his long arm, and flicked it back open.

"Luca!"

I crouched back down, "Hmm?"

He shook his head, quietly laughing, "You are far too pure my Devil."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Perhaps a bit more sass than intended but…

The incandescent hue of his eyes lit up, "My plans include you."

* * *

Charlie had been more than satiated. The delight over today lessened my objection to touching raw meat. I grilled him a steak with fried potatoes, and no vegetables – just the way the carnivore wants it. Since I was gloating so much Charlie couldn't resist asking why I was in such good humors.

"I made a friend," technically it was true.

"That's great Luc. Who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Actually you do know him. Remember Edward Cullen; the classmate who pushed me out of the way of the falling debris, and saved me?"

Charlie's eyes popped but they were filled with glee, "Dr. Cullen's boy? That's great."

I nodded, smiling smugly and winking at him. I was really hungry tonight and ate two helpings of fried potatoes with cumin, and black pepper. Charlie continued being inquisitive about Edward. I told him as much as I could without hinting at his supernatural state. Instead I told Charlie that Edward and I shared a lot of interests like reading and history.

"Sounds great, how about a sleepover?"

"Are you for real?!" I scowled at him.

He laughed, and took a jug of his root beer.

Charlie helped me do the dishes, drying. I still had the photographs of the "clean dishes" on my phone so I made sure to wash and rinse. Afterwards we sat in the living room and watched some TV show about supposed celebrities dancing – a little disturbing. He took his time asking me more questions about school and Edward. I think the question between questions was whether or not I regretted the decision to move to Forks.

I bid him good night, and hopped up the stairs. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms from my closet and took a nice hot shower. After brushing my teeth I felt renewed. Curiously I searched for the sketch of Edward. It was where I'd left it. Edward would make an excellent thief – not leaving any clues behind and all.

I sat on the bed for over an hour, enthusiastically reading Stephen King's IT. I heard some new craze on the news a few weeks ago when I was still in Phoenix about queer clowns skulking around at night. Reportedly it had started once the remake of Stephen King's bestseller was announced. Ridiculous…

Even more ridiculous was that I'm coulrophobic and really wasn't assisting the dread with this horror novel.

I sunk underneath the comforter and put the book on my nightstand. I wasn't really tired but instead restless for tomorrow. Edward himself had no idea what these plans were going to be. He suggested that he'd pick me up and we would decide then.

"Ghaa!" A knock on my window struck me with terror – reading King doesn't help that. I lounged on my bed on all fours and tried making something out through the curtains but the blue Charlie purchased was too chunky.

Warily I slid to the window. I moved back the veil by only an inch and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. Drawing the curtain back as far as it went I saw Edward's face in the window, a smile already waiting for me. I blinked astounded, and opened the window as far as I could.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. Like an ape his arms stretched above him and clutched the shingles of the roof while his legs dangled in midair.

"Well, tomorrow is far off. And your father's insinuation has value," he grinned.

"You were eavesdropping?" Edward nodded, innocently.

"Sorry but I wanted to experience you some more detached from my side. Are you sleepy?"

"Um, no, not yet," I answered.

"May I? However only if you are approbate me," I stood to the side of the window. Accepting my admission Edward lunched his feet up and through the window, blindingly fast. Straightening his back and brushing off some raindrops from his untidy hair he smirked down at me.

"I would like to talk some more unless you intended to do something else?"

"Ah, no, would you like to sit?" I offered him the rocking chair. I followed Edward's pupils moving down my body. I mimed his gesture and realized that I wore nothing but a tight black shirt I always wore to bed, and short pajama pants. I curled my toes and examined my pale legs hooded with barley any hair. Renee always said I was a late bloomer…

When I looked back up Edward stared out the window. Was he embarrassed too? I speculated what _he_ could possibly be thinking. I turned around and crawled back into bed. I aligned the big bolsters to the headboard and threw the comforter up to my stomach; I felt instantly better.

"Would you like to-to sit here with me?"

"I apologize, that was boorish."

"No, don't worry about it," I waved my hand at him. Scrubbing the back of his neck Edward stalked over with a big stride of his long legs, and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I wasn't offended by what I saw. As a matter-of-fact… you... you have lovely limbs."

I drowned down beneath the blanket, all the way to my chest.

"Ah there it is," he mused. "And just to reasurre you I meant what I just said."

"What? There is what?" I griped with a flare of temper.

"Your scarlet blush," Edward twisted his body and prolonged his arms to either side of me; I was detained.

"I have more questions."

I reemerged from the blanket, and pulled myself back up to the pillows behind me. Edward didn't flinch away. He looked up at me, his brow expectant.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I have a list."

I crumpled, my face breaking into the smile I tried concealing. This would be a long night but I looked forward to it.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the wait again. I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. If you have a moment, please review.

Thank you.

-Emanuele00


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday

I'm unsure at what exact time weariness overpowered me. The night dragged on – excessively so. I can't recall when I last carried such a profound dialogue with anyone. Edward sat by my bedside, his eyes unwavering and ever penetrating. His inquires could inspire a world tour; skipping from one country to the next. Apparently he memorized the stockpile of titles I kept on my shelf, many of which he had previously read and interrogated me on for my opinion.

Abruptly he'd completely switch topics quizzing me on whether or not I ever smoked a cigarette before, did I enjoy singing, my favorite season, have I tasted wine before, why I chose to be a vegetarian, was I religious, my family in Malta, the meaning of the Dreamcatcher, what's my mother like, did I play video games, why do I like orange juice so much – the finale of the cataract was nowhere in sight.

As the night progressed his questions veered into more private territory. Edward shyly asked if I had ever "lain" with anyone before which surely submerged my face within such a garnet luster that I resembled some Christmas ornament. I professed but only reluctantly as to maintain some measure of pride that he gifted me my first intimate moment; one I would cherish forever.

I remitted a glare of disapproval when he asked but quickly reposed when I saw the sheen of innocence, like that of a newborn baby, in Edward's expression. The peevish result that tickled him thereafter had me confused.

"Don't you believe me?"

As always Edward grasped his chin immersed in thought, "That isn't my quandary. My uncertainty infers however that you haven't followed my instructions."

"Um… what did you instruct me to do?" Edward blinked, gently and tucked me in.

"I advised you to reevaluate your reflection in the mirror, Little Devil."

Eventually I couldn't resist but to snuggle into the warmth of the pillows. The night before had been restless and I was beginning to feel its aftermath. I watched him rise and pull the comforter up over my shoulder. He kneeled on the floor and rested his elbows next to me on the sheets. Tiredly I smiled inhaling the extrinsic floral cologne his body transuded, and bathed in its splendor.

I turned over and relaxed on my side, and stared directly into his eyes. Tentatively Edward lifted his hand and stroked over and past my forehead. Delicately his fingers swirled through my hair occasionally stopping to massage my scalp. I shivered when his thumb traced the contour of my ear, rekindling the bonfire inside me. I reached around his wrist, excited by the elementary tingle his sparse filaments invaded me with, and pulled his hand to my face.

"Stay with me," I whispered, and intermingled my fingers through his. I tugged on his hand, and rested my cheek to its cool surface.

The elasticity of the mattress betrayed his potent body as it idly came to lounge next to mine on the bed. The plump blanket failed to ward the blazing surge when his legs poked me. Something slipped beneath the pillow and nudged my temple; it was Edward's arm securing a hold on my back. Instinctively I jerked up my knees, startled, when he poised his head above mine, and nuzzled me into the den of his throat.

"If that is your wish," he murmured. The last memory of that day was a graze of what I perceived were his lips fondling through the mess of my hair. As always, the night dwindled on dreamlessly.

* * *

Cumbrously my eyelids fluttered open. The curtains hadn't been shut and there was some pearly light sneaking its way into my room, illuminating it with unnecessary brilliance. I sighed, contended though still irritated by the radiance. I felt comfy. The comforter was wrapped all the way up beneath my armpits making me feel like a steamy burrito. As far as snug was concerned I curled up and burrowed my face into a pungent and smooth pillow I never realized I owned. I freed a leg and strapped it over the bolster next to me.

I detected fabric squeezed up inside my clenched fist, and determined it was the blanket beneath the bedding. I drenched my nose within the exotic fragrance of lavender it trickled with. Serenely I coddled the pillow with my searing cheek, and ignored its frosty bite. It was soothing, supple, and familiar. Using my exposed naked leg as succor I hugged this utopian frill even tighter.

"Um… G-good morning Luca," my eyes shot open.

The first thing I saw was his Vermillion shirt, a chunk of it mashed in my fist. I moved my chin across his chest, in my delirium the pillow I imagined, and looked up into Edward's hewn eyes of pure gold. A complacent grin yanked on his face. One of his arms was folded behind his head while I felt the other spiraled over my back and mildly clasping my waist – beneath the linen.

I peered down, immediately coming up on his arched leg that flexed over the bed. The other lay straight but arrested by the rawness of my leg. Fearfully I exhaled, and returned to meet his smug smile.

"Hey…" I forced a laugh. I released his shirt and inched my leg back underneath the comforter. Oh boy, I had almost forgotten that he stayed with me. And here I was, rubbing up against him like some common floozy.

I bolted and sat up in bed – swallowing anxiously. Instantly my heart jumped a beat which made me dizzy, and I hiccupped.

"I trust your nap replenished you," he welted his lips shut but I noticed the restrain of humor. Edward mimicked my posture and sat next to me, pushing his legs up to his chest. I felt the surge once more when he encircled the back of my neck within his clutch.

I groaned still woozy, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" he shushed me.

"I'm blithe over making you seem so satisfied." I scratched my cheek, still flustered. I scrubbed the Sandman's dust from my eyes and asked what time it was.

Edward answered that it was half past nine. He overheard Charlie making plans with Billy at the reservoir to watch some football game and left early to buy snacks at the gas station. Edward snickered admitting that Charlie took a peep in my room before leaving and that he hid in the closet.

"I wasn't sure how your father would have reacted. Then again, it was his doctrine that prompted me to stay."

I yawned, relieved, that I wouldn't have to offer up any explanations to Charlie. I callously wrenched my legs over the bed, and sat on the ledge. I yawned again fiddling with my hair. I was oblivious to the lack of clothes or the draft nibbling on my naked back. Absentmindedly I scraped my leg to please a bothersome itch.

I felt a strain on the mattress as someone moved behind me, and looking over discovered Edward analyzing my rugged mode. Curiously his eyes flew over me and he bent his head up and down.

"What are you doing?" The disconcerted style of his olive inflection made me giggle. Edward swung his long legs over and down the bed next to mine – his smile was perplexed.

"My morning ritual," my voice was still hoarse.

"Just sitting there?"

"I call it waking up all the way."

Comically he laughed to himself, "I have to polish up on human capers."

"Speaking of which, I'll need a few seconds in the bathroom." Edward's smile was persistent.

"If you care you may also have a few minutes."

He patted my back encouraging me to rise. I stretched as I rose, and flexed my muscles. I did sleep well, and felt revitalized. Sneaking a glance over my shoulder as I opened the door I caught him watching me; mindful. Edward braided his hands around one another and sat patiently on the bed.

When I finally made it to the bathroom the throbs demanded my entire focus. Quickly I shuffled for the bottle of Ibuprofen and devoured them, washing down two pills with a descent swig of water. I was horrified by the surly image in the mirror. Hastily I washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair, and applied some more of the almond scented lotion.

I wished I'd snatched up some clothes while I was at it. The abbreviated pajama bottoms really were… short. I pinched them trying to create some airiness and direct attention away from my noticeable manhood bulging out. Now that I was lucid I wanted to take a prolonged shower in the foolish hope Edward would wander downstairs.

Leaving the safety of the bathroom I cracked open and popped my head in through the door. There he sat like an Indian statue made of ivory, and prudently awaited my return. I bit my lip but succumbed to the diminutive nonchalant side of me and slid back in. Sheepishly I hurried to my closet and yanked out the first pair of jeans I saw.

"Would you like me to leave?" I felt vividly better once the zipper zoomed up and clicked the button of the pants. Edward smirked, "Your urgency was futile. There is no need to be fazed." Edward joined my side.

Gradually and softly he placed his hands on my shoulders, and brought me close – diverting my attention away from the headache. Like yesterday my heart professedly grew wings and they flitted like those of a humming bird. The acute taste of lavender laundered over my taste buds, allowing me to sample its sweetened zest anew. Edward's nose skimmed across my front and nestled within my mahogany botch.

Hesitantly I touched his breast. The sensation of his solid chest garnished by the bashful chestnut radius of threads beneath his shirt stirred my excitement again. It expanded, and he dared further into the dark maze, bringing his ear close to my mouth. I reveled the prickle his marble skin induced by gliding past the scalding silhouette of my cheeks.

I cupped and caressed his face with my free hand. I drifted on, and agilely tapped Edward's earlobe before kneading my fingers back into his auburn jungle like yesterday.

"So… what _do_ I smell like to you?"

Clinching my spine with his robust lock he pulled me closer, squeezing my digging claws between us. When his chest widened and he took a whiff of me I tilted my head forward and rested on the crook of his neck. He mirrored the gesture following my scent, and clamped his grip over the side of my head.

"Jasmine… it's mouthwatering – rousing, piquant, and has incentive."

Beaming, I moved close and pressed my lips to his neck. Edward shivered but didn't break the embrace. The medley of perfume, his pale hull accepting my kiss, and the Tiger's tenacious arms encircling my body hauled me back to paradise.

"I just wanted to get there first," I joked.

Edward snorted and let his arms fall to his side. He laughed gleefully and concussed his head. I held on to the posterior of his curving shoulder blades. I admired the fairness of his smile encased by his pouted lips, and grinned widely. Hunching he pecked the center of my brows.

"Little Devil," he accused.

The moment was interrupted by a different sort of growl which he had vented yesterday. Discreetly I glimpsed down between us and registered the void in my stomach, turned pauper. I grimaced when I met the flashy glimmer in his eyes again.

"We better feed you," he mocked.

It was my turn to snort and roll my eyes. As we headed out the door and trekked down the stairs I could hear that Edward shadowed my every move. I found it peculiar but somehow… charming. It made me blush.

"So what are we hunting?"

I swirled around, unable to hide the ludicrous squint and raised brow on my face. " _Hunting,_ " I repeated.

"It's what we call it."

I considered that momentarily and tried to fathom a picture, "What do you hunt if I may ask?" I crossed my arms suspiciously.

Edward shrugged, "Elk, black bears, mountain lions, mountain goats," he shrugged again.

"Aha," I nodded subscribing to his account, "So I _was_ right about you," I teased, jabbing my tongue with the canines inside my mouth.

He blinked, spooked, "Right about what?"

I twirled back around, playfully, and headed for the kitchen. I felt Edward's light touch on my hip as he made his pursuit. "Luca! Right about what?"

"Please don't be subjective," he pleaded with sudden worry.

"I'm not Edward. I've just been wondering for two weeks why Charlie has to go hunt for mountain lions, and deduced yesterday it must have been you. As you've stated yourself – the Devil is cunning."

I left him bewildered as he had done to me in the past and skipped into the kitchen. I put on a fresh pot of coffee and pillaged the refrigerator for some eggs. I glanced at him leaning by the door frame, his hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he glowered at me.

"Oh don't pout. You're the one that started this." He didn't say anything but continued to scorn.

Mildly I lamented my jest but offered a truce, "How about helping me _hunt_? I believe the pact called for the _animation of mortality_ ," I put emphasis on his statement. It worked.

A rapid bat of his lashes unveiled some motivation. I put the pan on the stove and turned on the heat. I got the cutting board from the side of the refrigerator and positioned it in front of Edward. He stood there with his hands folded behind his back, gentlemanly, but his vista reflected the enthusiasm of a small child.

I harvested two stems of the green onion and along with the butcher knife arranged it in front of him. Expectantly I gave him a funny nudge, and watched Edward pick up the knife. He studied its silver gleam briefly before becoming fixated on the vegetable. I was frightened when I observed him placing his palm over the two stalks and it looked like he was going to chop off his fingers.

"Ahhh... Edward," his head snapped down to mine, "Do you mind if I show you how to do it before you sunder your fingers from your hand?"

Without waiting for his reply I coated his hand with mine and instructed him to keep his nails away from the knife, to use his knuckles against the face of the blade to guide the knife, and displayed the motion of an even sideway slice.

"I can't really hurt myself Luca but thank you for the safety tips."

"I just don't want you cutting yourself." He snickered.

"Again, I can't hurt myself – not with this utensil."

"Really?" I asked while taking out the butter.

Taking my question as a challenge Edward bayoneted the middle of his palm with the sharp tip of the blade. Forcibly I crushed the plastic container in my hands waiting for his cry of pain. The knife barely made a dent, and judging by the duress of Edward's attempt I was flabbergasted. I stepped closer and rubbed the inside of his palm where the knife had tried to pierce him. There was nothing – smooth, bronze, and flawless.

"The crystalline shroud of our anatomy anneals the exterior membrane of our bodies to withstand nearly all types of trauma. This mail can be correlated to diamond."

"How does it happen?"

Edward seemed reluctant, "My kind have called it the Venom since primeval times. The substance referred to as Venom synthesis your bodily fluids with venom-based liquids of its own during the conversion. It effectively aborts the renal and digestive systems, and even turns the integral respiratory circulation of your lungs idle. Its omnipresence is all our cellular makeup requires to function properly. Its origin has yet to be determined. Carlisle himself has inspected it but has yet to find a solution to the enigma."

"Well I've seen your anomalous strength and speed. What else is included in that package?"

"The Venom perfects our senses. I can see at night as I can by day. The other senses of smell, taste, touch, and hearing are escalated to their optimum prowess far exceeding hominid limitations."

I cracked open an egg and nearly missed the glass bowl while listening to Edward. The fact that humans were blind regarding this subspecies was deranged. I tossed a cube of butter in the heated pan and continued my onslaught, "Could you survive on regular food?"

"I lack a functioning digestive tract so unfortunately not. An immortal can however ingest solid nourishment if the need for subterfuge arises. The ingurgitated chunks will sit inside the stomach sac without ever being turned to ATP by our dormant mitochondria's ultimately growing uncomfortable. This prompts us to forceful regurgitation."

I think I whisked the eggs a bit too much but I was slowly losing my appetite anyway thinking about regurgitation as Edward so politely put it. I threw some of Edward's precisely chopped onions into the pan and stirred.

"So are you really immortal? I know it sounds like a stupid question but… are you? I mean you're…" Geez, I hate math, "…two hundred and sixty-five years old. I couldn't even imagine living for one hundred."

Edward watched my every move as I cooked but answered my question, "I have always categorized that as debatable. Physically I haven't noticed any variations but my ever growing intellect. Carlisle is twice as old as me. And there are those we refer to as 'Ancients'. During the elder days they were called 'Those that have lived beyond the night'. Why do you do that?"

"What?" Edward pointed at the pan. I was busy scrambling the eggs and was progressively stirring. "I'm making scrambled eggs and the best ones are made by constantly stirring," I explained and added more butter.

"Do you mind toasting me two slices of bread?" Attentively Edward moved over towards the refrigerator but hesitated, and motioned at it questioningly. I smiled and nodded. Once he had two slices in hand he placed them warily inside the toaster.

"You have to push the lever down Edward," I chuckled. Blandly he pushed down the lever with his thumb and positioned himself in front of the appliance. He bent over the toaster and watched it doing its duty, pryingly.

"So, these _Ancients_ you mentioned – am I supposed to trust the definition of that term?"

He couldn't take his eyes of the toaster, "Yes. The Ancients are immortals that have witnessed the first sunrise of many millenniums, and the last moon of countless epochs. I have never had the pleasure to rendezvous with one but Carlisle has.

Carlisle has described them as utterly inexplicable. They are depleted of any human gesture. They are marquis' of science and art. And as far as our erudition is concerned there aren't a great many of them left. You see, not all vampires are equipped with the stamina for immortality."

When the toast popped out Edward fastidiously placed them down on the plate I put in front of him. I spread the eggs over the toast, poured some coffee and sat down on the kitchen table.

I weighed the idea of living for thousands of years which made me shudder. As if one life time wasn't enough… I was so preoccupied thinking about the facts Edward confided in me that I forgot he was right here sitting in front of me. I spotted his Socratic look ogling back and forth between me and the plate.

"Is that really passable?"

"Yeah, I love breakfast foods." He appeared to be making a mental note.

Once breakfast was finished I changed into a baggier shirt. Edward and I took our seats in the living room as he persisted with his questions. I felt like I was taking my SAT's. I countered voicing some inquiries of my own.

Edward stated that his passion for music tagged along into the next life and that he studied at assorted universities. During his tenure he also became interested in medicine, photography, and philosophy. He earned several degrees and found the opportunity to learn so much riveting. Imitating the dissimilar manner of his questions I couldn't help but ask what he thought of his existence.

The sedated mixture of gloom and acceptance he wore foreboded a catastrophic answer I thought. Edward spoke of the few positives he discovered but concentrated almost solely on the negatives. In the beginning he thought his telepathic gift would drive him mad. It took over a century to harness its distinct elements and subdue the modulations in his mind. He never understood how to quiet them completely but was capable to mute them, fervently so. The mental images he described as looking through a translucent white curtain, and still seeing the real world beyond it.

When I asked about the night at Port Angeles and what his conclusion for events was he put on a grave mask.

"Carlisle and I returned to the scene while Alice escorted your truck back home. Our pervasive search was turned moot. The rain had washed away any trace of the scent I documented. The most dismaying evidence was my inadequacy to disclose his or her inner voice. But it was strange…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it isn't like sensing someone's presence. I can track any individual by sequentially hearing their thoughts, and then pursuing whatever it is they behold in front of them. However, that night I heeded no voices, and only saw a singular image. The image painted a roaring ocean before hastily substituting for an illustration of pure malachite.

This told me one thing – whoever was there knew what I was capable of."

I slouched on the sofa and tried conceptualizing. I retold my version of the incident which Edward listened to with vehemence. I remembered the perennial scent of freesia which Edward confirmed belonged to another vampire. He added that they might have just been satiated by the three thugs who despite their actions I felt sorry for.

But the obscurity of their world was of vast importance Edward noted. I would have been witness to an unexplainable crime that needed to be silenced. This vexed me enough to ask him why then he chose to tell me so much about himself. Grinning he answered that no one needed to know, and that neither he nor his family planned to relate it to any _passerby_.

I wondered how the rest of the Cullen's felt about me being included in their secret but refrained from asking. The forlorn tone of our conversation shifted back to lighter topics. I quizzed Edward about his hobbies outside of music. He enjoys travelling across the peninsula collecting photographs he takes from a bountiful array of angles. I asked him if I could see some, and he agreed to present some at school tomorrow but that they would be restricted. Some of the shots were taken from such elusive positions that some might wonder who or what took them.

"Are you going to show them to anyone else? Why so cautious?"

"We have to be. You never know who's watching- " Edward was interrupted by a ringing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sleek black cell phone. Agitated he looked at the display before answering.

"I'm busy," was all he said but clung on.

I waited calmly and looked away to give him some privacy, and instead attended the billow generated by our joined knees. Lightly the icy skin of his arm grazed my neck as it lay behind me on top of the sofa. I was intrusive still, and glanced up at him. Edward's expression had changed.

Whomever he dialogued with caused his face to become fierce. I nudged him in the knee, smiling. When he met my gaze he returned the gesture but the alabaster glow remained stiff.

A few seconds longer and Edward put down the phone without any verbal valediction.

"Is everything alright?"

The somber grin was unexpected. "Yes, but I have to go."

"Oh, okay." The curiosity in me convulsed but I didn't feel like exposing it so I hushed myself.

"I'm not content having to leave so soon but I have to tend to my family."

"Of course," I retorted palpably, "But at risk of sounding narcissistic – is it because of me? I mean, are they unhappy?"

"What?" Edward spat at me.

The arm behind my neck curled down and hooked beneath my armpit. Pulling my legs over his lap Edward impelled me against his chest, and tightened his grip on the side of my head – petting my hair.

"Never, Little Devil. I've had a discourse with them about you, and they acceded for us to share each other's company. We've been partners since day one, remember?"

I laughed reminiscing about his murderous glare during our first session of biology, and where he still managed to ask to be partners. He positioned my temple to his chin making me wiggle it against it to feel the smooth texture of the marble. I saw Cupid's bow nestled handsomely within the curves of his face.

Gluing my hand back to his cheek I toyed with the utter softness of his earlobe, and poked the auburn lock that hung like a crescent moon just above it. I was becoming obsessed with his eyes. I stroked the mild ditch underneath the sunflowers, and was entangled once more. Edward's hand caromed up the interior crevice of my back and pushed me towards him.

He entrapped my lips between his wet cushions. Again I felt conquered by the incense radiating off of his skin, and the bonbon flavored moisture that waxed his lips. I knotted the chestnut richness flourishing behind his head, and tore at it placidly. The reserved moan chiming in his throat was a captivating harmony I wanted to dance to. Edward's grip on my hip was iron, and I melted when the full tip of his sodden tongue wiped its delicious seasoning across mine.

The moment ended all too soon. Edward drew back gingerly but still bumped the stubs of our noses together, heartily. Bravely I conjoined our foreheads while combing, and scratching through his velvety zenith. His long lashes tickled and the light in his eyes bore into me. The lean extent of silky fuzz sprouting across his chest felt engaging and excited me when I placed my hand back over his heart; another detailed obsession.

"It no longer beats you know," he whispered gliding his skin over mine, and leaving a trail of sticky kisses across the rim of my cheekbone.

"But it doesn't mean it's not still there," I pecked his ear.

"You really are an enticing human Luca. Nonetheless, you still deserve punishment."

Cupping his face I made him look at me, "For what?" I snickered, and raised my brows.

"For tormenting me two weeks long," he scolded and lifted me off of the couch. Once we stood I couldn't let go so I detained him by the hips. There was definitely a parody coming, his crooked grin was devious. He swiped the dried bangs from my face, running his fingers back through my hair.

"I won't be at school tomorrow. There is a score to be settled – but don't misinterpret. However, knowing how detestable the desolation of that educational facility is I've… well… someone decided to leave you with a chaperone."

"O-okay," I was puzzled.

"You remember Alice?" I did remember her. The petite dark haired girl that was sympathetic towards me.

"That's not necessary you know."

"It is a necessity or at least Alice claims it so. She's wanted to get acquainted with you for some time now."

"Really?" I suddenly felt enthused. Edward nodded, but grimaced.

"Yes, her earnestness has been exasperating."

Attaching his hand to my lower back, as always, he led us to the door. Glimpsing outside I saw no shiny silver car. Edward must have gone for a jog yesterday. The temperatures were dropping rapidly but I looked forward to some snow. The leather jacket reappeared – he covered me with it. "It really does look good on you."

"When will you be back?"

"No later than Tuesday. I think I would like to pilfer some _nutrition_ along the way. This way I can remain close to you, and my mind will be at ease. I will bring the photographs next we meet. I am sorry to leave you so suddenly but there is something to be grappled with."

I didn't bother wasting energy trying to imagine what he could possible mean. Rubbing my arm and tilting up my chin with his index finger he fleetingly kissed me. I patrolled him gracefully strolling over the lawn. Edward crossed the street and made a heading for the edge of the woods – I knew it.

After getting back inside the feeling that something was wrong wouldn't take a break from pestering me, and I revisited his steely state when he was called. Something must have happened that riled him. Maybe there was an issue with one of his siblings. Perchance not all of them were as keen as he believed concerning our affiliation?

Either way, I decided to trust that it wasn't my problem and the last thing I wanted to be was nosy. I went into the kitchen and was shocked to see it was already past five in the afternoon. I made a sandwich and disappeared upstairs.

While eating I continued to read and did so for a while. The homework I had which wasn't much was already completed. As darkness descended onto our sleepy little town Charlie got back from Billy's just about a quarter past eight. After exchanging a few facts about football and Edward Cullen he refilled the grocery fund with fifty dollars.

Surprisingly he coyly requested if we could have grandma Swan's meatballs again. It had reminded him so much of her when I made them. I consented easily. Despite my aversion to meat, it was fun following her recipe.

I put the book aside deciding that King had terrified me enough for one day and wanted to turn off the lamp when my phone vibrated. I received a text message from an unknown number. I clicked on the message and bit my lip, smiling.

 _Sleep well my Little Devil._

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

 _Elsewhere…_

It was night. A salty current blowing in from the murky waters of the Mediterranean flustered his wavy mahogany wool. Swiftly descending a narrow dirt road he sprucely stalked towards a prodigious dome shaped palazzo – with swagger. Having entered through the main gate on foot he strolled past lengthy pools edged with rims constructed of gleaming, and polished chalky rock. They were engraved with spirals as thin as the wings of a dragonfly but shone in the incandescent rays of the moon with gold, and silver.

Casually he traversed his hands behind his head and mischievously grinned at the array of goldfish swimming, diving, and bubbling beneath the roseate lily pads. There were adjacent fountains near the entrance of the mansion. They were adorned with marble sculptures of sirens holding tridents, Bahamut – the giant fish that holds the world on his back, and sparkling water spurting forth from vases made of pure emerald.

The palazzo was ancient. It was built before Valletta was established, far inside the Maltese wilderness – kilometers from the plaza of the capital. It was composed of the finest materials; iron, wood, concrete, diamond, emerald, steel, white stone, brick, and painted with luscious colors to enhance its majesty. The windows were Venetian and reached until the ground. They were cased with geometric stained glass panels reflecting the primary colors of green, red and blue displaying copious naturalistic models of swans, roses, stars, trees, pelicans, fairies, horses, and felines.

He soared up the stairs passing by stout pillars embedded with slim strains of jewels. Excitedly he pushed open the thick maple doors, and swung them shut just as quick. Forsaken by the dusk of night his features were finally revealed in the resplendent fire of the candelabras.

The man was young, no older than twenty but gifted an eternal boyish facet that exhibited a unique blend of feminine and male features. The heart-shaped face surrounded a short but lean and straight nose that sat on level with lofty cheekbones. The lips had been stretched over time by an indestructible, naughty grin. Striding forward and heading up a spiraling staircase he propelled his tall hourglass sculpted body impatiently down a narrow corridor.

The walls on either side were decorated by an endless stream of oil paintings, some much older than others. They were of people who shared a momentous resemblance to the man – dark mahogany hair, full hairlines, heart-shaped faces, and eyes so green they could have been gems. But, unlike the ancestors in the paintings his eyes glittered like freshly exhumed gold taken from the earth.

Suddenly immobilized, he stopped. At the far end of the hallway there was a set of shimmering milky doors gilded by a peculiar crest. Secretively hoping _he_ hadn't heard his approach he licked the lips of his impish smile. It might have been magic, illusion or trickery when he started to fade. The young man's body began to disappear as if dissolving from existence itself. He became pellucid before vanishing altogether.

Silently he crept forward and celebrated the opened left door. Like a burglar but without any noise at all he entered the annular room. The tiled floor resembled a chessboard. The humid breeze gently flew through the open windows making the rangy crimson curtains quiver. There was a black grand piano off to the side with an ottoman and silvery bolster. On the opposite side of the circular room was a searing hearth. It's detail and shapes as old as the palazzo.

He tiptoed because he wasn't alone in the room. There was a wooden study with wide volumes stacked on top, papers, quills, bottles of ink, and framed pictures – in front of it sitting inside a leather armchair rested the objective of his mission. He saw the dark head hunched over the rumor he was told which caused his flight from the capital.

"I know you're there," a smooth and euphonious voice declared.

Loudly he banged his foot down onto the tiles, grunting and phased back into existence. "How?" He was agitated but his voice was still just as melodious as ever.

"Will you ever amend your inquest, Avicus?" A muffled but cheery laugh rumbled through him.

"Only if you would finally choose to elucidate, uncle."

He scrunched his angelic face but quickly remembered the rumor; "Is it true? What Dexio said?"

A short pause allowed the ripple of the flame within the hearth to be heard, "What did Dexio say?"

Avicus groaned, and bit his lip. "Please, not this again. Just allow us this certitude."

Bouncing in his heels Avicus watched him organizing scripts. "Yes. It is true." His face lit up with pure jubilance.

"Are you… you know?" Stillness, again there was a short pause.

"Yes."

Anxiously Avicus bit his lip, and scratched his cheek. "Well, do you think it proper if Dexio and I would also include some token? A memento, a relic perhaps, please?"

Another soft laugh, "You may, however be discrete."

Excitedly he jumped, and clapped his hands before in a flash he was gone calling the name 'Dexio'.

"What a Loki you are," he whispered.

He picked up the parchment once more, like he had done the entire day. Again and again he read the modest text scribbled on the paper hoping to find new meaning, a new word, perhaps a hidden message. Bringing the letter to his fine nose there were a plethora of scents that had handled it. However, his clear-cut sense indentified one that mattered above all other – jasmine. It was gratifying to say the least; just like the thousands of jasmines that bloomed around the palazzo.

The papery face twitched and two dimples emerged, lovingly he reread the letter once again, and adored its proprietor. Finally setting it down by the white beeswax candle he picked up the picture that had been enclosed. When he first saw it, he stared at it for hours memorizing every fiber of it. It was a window into a realm of which he wished to be part of.

His lips trembled, and if tears could have formed they would have been nestled within the threshold of his golden eyes. The tip of his finger traced the outlines of the faces. First he sketched the lines of the older face who he had hoped would have called or written over the years. Nevertheless there was no acrimony towards it. That one had always been severely shy, and withdrawn. He loved him still.

When he blinked and his eyes skipped to the younger face in the picture he was forced to hold his jaw in place. The emotions exuding from his lifeless heart overcame him. A minor sob, dry and full of joy trembled over his lips. Longingly he admired the beauteous smile of the boy named after him. He had grown to be more dazzling than even his antique reason could have thought possible.

The irony of the rapid decay of time was barbarous he thought. Looking at the little one he saw himself or as he once was. The resemblance he thought was uncanny – he was complete with all the attributes of the generations.

He had dreamed of this moment, and how often had he thought of contacting them but the word gifted to Isabella bound him otherwise. It was like straying into an esoteric and swindling fantasy when the letter first arrived but the revelation of the sender reanimated his long dead heart.

Bringing the picture to his lips he kissed both their faces but lingered on the boys. He reached inside a drawer of the study and sheltered the picture within a frame made of shining sapphire he pulled from there. Carefully he placed it on top of the volumes right in front of him and next to other pictures. There was one of mischievous Avicus grasping his brother in a deadlock around the neck, benevolent Dexio.

There was another of a stunning young woman with hair as sinuous as seaweed but dark as an enchanted forest. Happily she embraced a fair haired man by her side – he glowed with devotion and cradled her in his strong arms.

He reached out once more, and touched the chin of the young boy in the photo.

Decided and tenacious he lay out paper in front of him, opened a small vial of ink, and secured the old French quill feather in his fingers. He took a deep breath – mulling over what he could and couldn't put into words.

He lifted his thin delicate brow when the strings of a banjo suddenly emanated from somewhere inside the palazzo. After listening and being slightly bewildered he started to laugh when he heard the cry of Avicus directing poor Dexio what to do. He scratched his cheek, thinking, but enjoyed the monologue forming in his archaic mind.

" _My dear precious One…"_


	13. Chapter 13

Songbirds

"I didn't think the word 'chaperone' was meant so scrupulous…"

After finishing up some breakfast and putting on the parka I was ready to head out for school when the sudden appearance of Edward's Volvo surprised me. Standing by the backseat and opening the door welcomingly was Alice, smiling splendidly, and waving me over. Taken aback by this unforeseen hospitality I suspiciously schlepped myself on.

"Luca," she chirped, "It's good to finally meet you – accordingly. " Alice's voice was a harmonic canticle a cappella. I shook the hand she offered and returned her friendly sentiment.

"Yeah, you too, I'm glad this time I don't have to be so confrontational. By the way, about that…."

"No need to worry. I thought it was a gallant action. Of course, I wish I could have seen it coming."

I laughed humorlessly, "Edward mentioned something about that."

"I can explain it much better than he can," she teased. "Now c'mon, the school cafeteria is still serving breakfast."

"But I already ate." Alice blinked, stunned. I watched her delicate brows knit together, and the perplexity that fostered them.

"I didn't see that…" she whispered, perhaps more to herself, "I didn't even see the possibility." She jerked her head back to me and contorted her lips.

"I have got to get to know you better. You really are a peculiar human."

I grinned, "I've been getting that a lot lately." Alice motioned me on to get into the backseat. Once inside the cab I was startled by the third passenger. Jasper's eyes were waiting for me when I settled. A piercing stare attached to a cogitating expression zoomed over me, taking the whole of me in. I couldn't help but to gulp.

"H-hello…" I offered. Alice appeared in the seat in front of me. She tugged on Jasper's shoulder, and brushed it tenderly. He met her glance.

"Don't worry," Alice reassured, "You're not going to hurt him." Jasper looked between Alice and me, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"But you can't see him the way you can others. I can barely sense him. It makes me nervous."

There was an accent coating his tenor but I couldn't deem which. Being in such close proximity to him I noticed anemic scars latched to his neck, and above his blonde eyebrow. They looked like bite marks – like something just chomped down on him. I didn't think they were scary but interesting instead; intriguing even.

"But I can see you," she closed the distance and kissed him on the cheek, "And I know you'll be fine."

A slight smile appeared on Jasper's blemished face, and he turned to look at me again. "I am sorry. It's good to know you," he said.

"Don't sweat it, and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Jasper compelled the car to push forward. Immediately looking past her headrest Alice busied herself by making affable conversation. She wanted to know how I discovered their secret. I told her about the aberrant aspects I noticed about Edward and the rest of them. The most incriminating evidence Edward aroused through his heroism in saving me, and my disgraceful approach towards Jacob that lit the guiding light.

I could tell Alice was unhinged when I mentioned Jacob's name. She told me that she hadn't seen him at all – he was spotted nowhere within the endless array of possibilities that struck her.

"I hope you don't mind my asking Alice but… how exactly does that work? It's just that I always thought of precognition as artifice."

She smirked at me, "Ordinarily, yes but I can assure you that what I do is very real. In short, I operate in what I've called the Realm of Possibility. That means that I see options or as the moniker implies possibilities. It isn't until a person makes a definite choice that the varying degrees of options fall away, and leave only one course."

"And you can't see my future because…?" The inquiry made her frown.

"When gazing into your future I always feel repelled. Edward has coined it as your armor I believe. It's a fair interpretation of what it is. I can only see a few days ahead and even then the possibilities seem endless with you. Edward hasn't really described you as erratic, are you?"

"Not that I know of but my mother can be," just how much did Edward tell them?

"That can't have anything to do with it. But then again, I tested a theory of mine by trying to see your father's future and was astonished that it didn't work either."

I gasped, "Charlie too?" Alice nodded.

We pulled into the school's lot and I saw Angela standing over at the back entrance with Jessica and Mike. During the euphoria of the weekend I'd forgotten that I owed them an explanation for my derogatory behavior last Friday. When I stepped out of the car my head dropped, diffidently, when so many eyes suddenly popped up to inspect the trio of us.

With my eyes firmly stuck to the ground I made my way over to Angela. Jasper and Alice were in tow.

"Good morning," her dazed reaction over the company I kept had her speechless. "I hope you're not mad over the way I acted last Friday. I was just a bit out of it."

Compassionately she grinned at me and sprightly tapped me on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I didn't have that great of a time either. We didn't find any whales after all."

"That's too bad. Quil's advice didn't work out either?" She rocked her head from side to side, disappointed. "Well, maybe next time."

"Making new friends Luca?" Jessica's rambunctious tone I believe could be capable of bending steel. Alice sprung, and answered to the formers surprise.

"Not quite, we're the ones that want to make friends with him." For a fleeting moment Jessica didn't say anything. The smile she put on thereafter seemed less than inviting.

"Oh I get that. Luca is very interesting." Are these people really talking about me? Geez…

"Yeah, Luca shares many similarities with us."

"Yeah, yeah, like what?" Insulted I deliberately snapped my head at her.

Alice giggled, "For starters, he's handsome. And like us, people only approach us because of that very reason. I mean, you tried that with Edward for months, and now Luca."

The tension clotted the air. Mike who had been quiet throughout their exchange turned around and headed for the building. Angela's anxious eyes skipped between Alice and Jessica. The latter's mouth was infested by a tremor, like the parting of which would cause a fissure.

"Excuse me but… I d-"

"It's okay. Luca succeeded where you failed. We'll see you around." Alice curled her arm around mine and pulled me along, leaving Jessica dumbstruck.

"Sorry but I couldn't help myself. Edward's told us how devious she can be. I've wanted to do that for months."

I didn't say anything but rather worked on chewing my bottom lip off altogether. I looked over and past my shoulder to get another glimpse of Jessica, and whose enraged gestures were aimed at Angela. Oh boy… Jasper grinned, pretentiously. I hope I won't have to bear any repercussion because of this. I succeeded where Jessica failed... I wasn't ready for anyone to know, and honestly, I thought I'd never have to worry about it.

Amidst the first three dull hours of the day I was disinterested in class – even during English. The nag that began pestering me late last night reemerged and denied me silencing it. I promised I wouldn't be nosy but… I wondered still what had happened that prompted Edward's almost instantaneous retreat. I considered asking Alice during lunch but quickly dismissed the idea. Jasper and Alice are the only two Cullen's at school today I realized. Why did the others skip? Was Carlisle at the hospital? Maybe I could call and… No, no, no.

My stomach growled, and I was glad when the bell finally rang. During our intermission before lunch Jessica didn't even look at me. She was pissed according to Angela and wholeheartedly admitted that Alice was right. For over five months after the Cullen's moved to Forks Jessica struggled to solicit Edward's attention. It was a mortifying chase Angela narrated. Edward discounted her and since Jessica never flat out asked him if he was interested he never acknowledged her exertions.

As we strolled into the cafeteria Jasper and Alice were waiting for us. Alice was kind and enthusiastic over asking Angela to sit with us. She politely refused wanting to sit with her friends. I think she was just overwhelmed. I remember my first day and the denunciation that Cullen's only ever discourse with one another; maybe that old rumor mill still affected her.

It was weird to sit at their table, especially now and knowing about their secret. I watched Alice lift a carrot stick from her tray, and Jasper opening a bottle of juice while pretending to ingest the produce. What a waste I thought… I ravaged my cheese sub, and scooped up large cuts of tomatoes from the salad. I hadn't eaten much yesterday and felt ravenous.

After a sip of orange juice I noticed both the vampires starring at me. I skittishly wiped at my mouth thinking a great big slab of cheese or speck of dressing covered it.

"You're fine," Alice announced, simpering exquisitely. "It isn't often that we indulge with humans who know of our disposition. It's a new experience for us."

"Oh," I nodded but Jasper scowled.

"I'd like to discern how you've coaxed Edward's attachment." I had to swallow the chunk of my sandwich down with effort as not to choke. Alice threw him a deplorable eye while I shrank in my seat.

Jasper was stringent, "I didn't mean to offend. I just find your accord unusual. Decades of never presenting anyone with a genial salute or second glance, and now here you are – a human. I see the allure of wanting to understand why his power is useless on you, I share that query but to be so physically close to a mortal seems irrational."

"It's only irrational for those who lack the sensibility to understand," I defended. "Which in your case is ironic," my palms were itchy. I hate it whenever my temper flares up.

Intimated I looked up at Jasper who shockingly grinned. Alice mirrored this notion.

"And that's why Jazz," she beamed at him. Alice saw, and answered my confusion.

"Edward can read minds, remember? He's continuously unveiled how deceitful people are. It's your blatant honesty that bewildered and attracted him to you. We trust his judgment, and are comfortable speaking to you so freely."

Now, mildly knowing what they're capable of I wanted to ask whether or not they heard all I said during my first session of lunch. I recalled guarding Jasper's "pained" facial expression by replacing it with "concentrated" which is really what I saw; and of course, protecting Edward from Jessica's wrath which was now more than logical.

The day dwindled on. Mrs. Holland was still sick so everybody celebrated our elderly substitute teacher. During class Angela told me how infuriated Jessica was regarding Alice's comments but luckily made no mention over "my success". I personally thought that Angela wasn't thrilled over being acquainted with Jessica however her generous attitude prevented her from ending the relationship.

After school and on the ride home I couldn't help but ask the consequential question; "Soooo… where's Edward?" Alice who was implausibly quizzing me on fashion and that I should allow her to dress me maintained a nonchalant mood but I somehow felt apprehensive – the embargo of the thing.

"He's gone to hunt. Has he explained what that means to you?"

"Yes he has. But what's he got to do prior to hunting?" Alice's head wobbled, lost.

"What do you mean?" I noticed Jasper glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

"Edward said he had to take care of something and that along the way he would hunt so it's only part of the plot."

I watched her ruminate for a few seconds but felt she was feigning it. It really was none of my business but I had to satiate the monster within. If curiosity really killed the cat then I should be decomposing corpse by now.

"He didn't mention anything to me about it. Emmett went with him so maybe they planned an excursion."

"You didn't see it coming?"

"Actually, funny thing, ever since the two of you started spending time together Edward's future became limited. That armor of yours can apparently flex and mold itself around others."

"Am I the first person you've met that can do that?" Alice changed subjects, hmm...

"Yes. I've never heard of a human withstanding our gifts. If it were only in the mind then I suppose I could hypothesize but the talents that Jasper and I have affect the physical realm – mine being outlandish altogether."

"Do all vampires have gifts like yours?"

"No. The exact percentages of talented vampires are unknown but suffice to say you are more likely to meet one that isn't unless your name is Luca Swan, of course." She laughed.

"What about the others like Carlisle or Esme?"

"They might not have gifts like the both of us and Edward but possess certain prominent traits instead. Carlisle has always been very compassionate which inspired him to study medicine and help people. Esme, like Carlisle, is very loving – unconditionally so."

"What determines a gift?"

"That's uncertain but Carlisle has a theory. He surmises that every human turned into a vampire ferries their most potent quality with them into the next life. So you see, every immortal has a strong tendency. For example, when I was still human I must have had some clairvoyant abilities which through the transformation were enhanced. When Edward was mortal he conferred being mindful of others thoughts, and Jasper was in tune with people's emotions. Ostensibly these traits were refined enough to manifest as the crosses we now have to bear."

Vampires were much more complex that I initially thought. I considered if I would have some skill. Maybe super klutziness, invisibility or just plain out nothing – guess I'll never know.

"I know what you're thinking about," Alice smirked. "I don't know you that well yet but I think if anything that armor of yours might just develop into something interesting; like a shield."

"You're reaching Alice," I snorted.

"Edward was right, again, damn."

I blinked, "About what?"

"You don't see yourself very clearly."

After dropping me off at home I cast my school bag off to the side and headed back out. Driving down the main highway towards Thriftway the Dreamcatcher dangled gleefully in front of me, and it reminded me of a promise I made. After parking I took out my cell and dialed Billy having forgotten to get Jacob's number at the beach once the tantrum had started.

Billy picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Billy, its Luca."

"Hey buddy, how ya doin'?"

"Pretty good, thanks for asking. You?"

"I'm still wheelin' around," he cackled which made me laugh too.

"I know it's early but is Jacob home from school yet?"

"He's sick so he stayed home today."

"Oh, well I hope it's nothing serious."

"Nah, he'll be fine in a few days."

"Is he too sick to talk?"

"I think he's alright but I want him to have some rest so why don't ya call back in a few."

"Okay, well tell him to get better soon and that I'll call back. Bye," I was ready to hang up but I heard Billy calling my name.

"Luca?"

"Yes?"

There was a deep sigh on the other end, and his voice turned sour. "Charlie told me that you made a new friend."

"Yeah, Edward Cullen." If the legend about the Cold Ones was true did that mean the Spirit Warriors…?

"The Cullen's aren't great company ya know."

"Thank you for the tip but I think I can tell for myself." He grumbled and said something unintelligible.

"Alright then, we'll be watching." He hung up. I looked at the display of the phone disoriented. What was that supposed to mean? I buried the phone in my pocket and headed for the store. While getting the groceries I kept thinking about the legend Jacob graciously confided in me.

If I remembered correctly there were three distinct varmints that Jacob described. The first was the Snow Wolf who could shift between man and wolf, and I already concluded that he and his lineage of Spirit Warriors were the inception of Native American lore behind shapeshifters. It made sense anyway. The second were the Cold Ones. And well, I'm getting to know them better, and better. It still baffled my brain that my first kiss was given to me by a vampire, the irony of which… priceless.

But the last…? The Foul Wolf?

I did have a thought but how expedient was it? Vampire's were real so why not… werewolves?

Reading online, and skimming through the book I bought in Port Angeles these two dark fairytales have always been connected. In light of the myths, vampires could shift to wolves but many others depicted these two as natural enemies clashing in battles of biblical proportions. Did nature really decree these two to fight so ruthlessly or was there more behind this malignity? Did I even link the Foul Wolf to the proper supernatural entity? Now that was the better question, in my opinion.

"The Foul Wolf," I muttered getting back into the truck.

Grandma Swan's Swedish meatballs triumphed yet again. Even more so than the first time. Charlie complimented that this time the recipe was on point. After devouring three portions and me wondering how he maintained his waistline we settled back into the living room. Fulfilling the purpose which drove me to move back to Forks I contracted Charlie in some conversation.

He spoke a lot about the charisma a small town like Forks has – everyone knowing everyone, the festivals, the yearly proclivities, and the silence. Charlie loved fishing, card games, but also the occasional hunt. When I asked him about his love life his cheeks swiftly blushed.

 _"So you're the culprit…"_ I thought amused.

Charlie didn't spurn away from it but just accepted that his charismatic small town of Forks barely ever saw new arrivals, and since everyone knows everyone… I wished that just like Renee he too would find someone new but someone that would love him the way I loved him; just a tiny speck of an atom differently though.

* * *

Tuesday mimicked the conditions of Monday. I was escorted to school again by Jasper and Alice. Alice really had taken up an interest in me. She invented a strange game in which she asked me if I did or didn't do certain things the night before. Did I listen to music? Did I do the English assignment? Did I cook meatballs? Did I wear a blue shirt to bed?

The first two were a no, the third a yes, and then another no. Alice wanted to reconstitute the visions she had about me. She wanted to find some pattern that might just assist her insight into my future. I commented that she should let it go, and allow the future the freedom it has always reveled in. Edward was right though, Alice was persistent.

Jasper really was no help. Instead, he fueled her fire even more by asking me what I was feeling, "Bothered," which proofed his intuitive knack for emotions was on point; though he mentioned the difficulty of reading it. Alice's frustration over misidentifying nearly everything about yesterday certainly irked her.

I could hardly get a question in edgeways. It only got worse. Ever since yesterday the future of the Cullen's became hampered due to what Alice accredited to my involvement with them. First it was only Edward but now, all of them. I asked her if she could see Forks in general, since Charlie was its police chief and often out and about.

The answer was no. She mostly kept to the future that was relevant to them. However, she's been keeping an eye on Charlie too. She was trying to ordain some parallels amongst us but was still clueless as to what they could possibly be.

"By the way," Alice started, "Esme invited you to dinner on Friday night. Be there," she ordered.

"Oh, well, that depends." Alice coughed,

"On what?"

"Am I the dinner?"

My crude inquisition caused howling guffaws from Alice. Jasper flashed a wide grin in the rearview mirror while I thought, _"No, seriously…"_

"I didn't even know vampires cooked."

"Esme always wanted an excuse to use the kitchen. Edward already consented."

I leaned forward to the dismay of the seatbelt, "When will he be back?"

Finally settled down Alice answered, "He told me either tonight or early tomorrow."

"Why can't you see it? Am I the problem?" She concussed her head, smiling sympathetically.

"It's… too uncertain. The decisions haven't been made yet."

The day proceeded smoothly. During lunch Alice continued her barrage of questions. When she asked about my family and I mentioned the relatives I never knew I had over in Malta the dynamic glint in her eyes was almost surreal.

"That's… odd." I took a bite of my apple and wanted to why she thought so.

"A few years ago we considered going on holiday there. But when I searched for our future, I couldn't see anything at all. It was like Malta didn't even exist. It impelled us otherwise."

"Maybe I have a lot of relatives there, and their combined efforts block you completely." That made sense, right?

"It's a possibility but I can see Charlie and you together just fine, well as fine as it can be." Alice slouched back in her chair, and crossed her arms.

"I have never had any issues seeing humans and vampires before. What makes you so unique? And now this epiphany that bridges you to the one place in the world I can't see anything of."

"It would be an extraordinary coincidence," Jasper who had been so quiet up until now joined Alice's conjecture.

I didn't know what to tell them. I never even knew vampires existed let alone that I was partially immune to the gifts Alice chronicled. Not to mention my ignorance to my family in Malta. I couldn't even remember meeting Uncle Luca until Charlie told me I did. Was there some deeper association between them and me? I didn't reckon there to be.

I accepted Esme's invitation and pleaded with Alice to convey my thanks.

So I'm going to be in a house full of vampires? Why doesn't that bother me? It crept up on me like a small child's excitement for their looming birthday. I looked forward to seeing Esme and wanted to apologize to Carlisle for my boisterous demeanor at the hospital. But I refused to do the same for Rosalie – having so much sass and all.

I felt sorry for my neglected truck. I should take a drive I thought so he knew I still loved him. I sat in the kitchen for a little while after dicing some vegetables and helped myself to a granola bar. I was waiting for the clock to roll on to five so I could start cooking. Charlie usually got home around six and I wanted our meal to be hot and searing the tongue.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh, entertainment," I chuckled to myself.

I opened the door to greet a postal carrier.

"Hi, I have an overnight express parcel for… Luca Swan?"

"I am he," the parcel was small, no bigger than a box of Kleenex.

I signed on his small electronic gadget and thought about what Renee had decided to send me this time. After bidding him a good evening I ventured back into the kitchen. Turning the parcel over and over I couldn't spot a return address. Did they even accept packages these days without a return address anymore? It smelled funny too, like disinfectant.

I read the stamp, and nearly dropped it clumsily; _"Malta"_

I sat it down on the table and covered my mouth, shocked. The breath was out of me and as if Edward stood next to me my heart accelerated into overdrive. I shuddered and snatched a pair of scissors and carefully unlocked my treasure chest. I felt like fainting but I opened it anyway; my curiosity was overbearing.

"What the…" The inside was filled with what looked like yellow hay or Styrofoam. Nestled within the very nexus was an oblong black box. I prudently removed it and felt its silky texture caressing my fingers. Beneath the box were two more items. One was a rectangular white envelope with my name written on it. Removing it I felt its thickness and admired the elegant cursive that spelled out my name. The last was a small silver case that held a black USB stick. I decided the letter had priority. I pulled out several sheets of paper hidden inside, and fearfully unfolded them. My eyes were already misty...

 _My dear precious One,_

 _Firstly, yes; I am the one you have sought out. My name is Primum Lumen – Luca Semper. I am the current historiographer and custodian of records for our great family._

 _Dear sweet Luca, mere words cannot paint my delight over having received your letter. Nearly a decade has passed since the death of your grandmother Isabella. The nihility that ensued and the abandonment of our contact were saddening. However, your grandmother wished for a life of quiet with her husband and child, and this I respected. But your letter has opened doors sealed long ago, and we are joyous of having regained your favor. This merriment does not apply only to me but also your cousin's; Dexio, Avicus, and Makenna._

 _I am sure that your questions are plentiful. I premeditated to engulf you within our circle once you graduated from high school. I wanted to offer you to visit and stay with us in Valletta for as long as you desired. Furthermore, there needn't be concern for your future precious One. When the time comes, choose whatever university best suits your qualifications. It is of no importance whether it lies within the boundaries of the United States or in the heart of Europe; currency has no relevance._

 _Now, it is of utmost importance you accept the solidity that has become the plate of our family. I disdain revealing much through this method of communication. However, I would like to appease your curiosity. I am sanguine that just like any other Semper your distinctiveness and thirst for knowledge is great. I shall do my best._

 _We are Semper. Semper is always – eternal. Our progenitor's hail from the primal days of Malta. We did not arrive with the Phoenicians, Romans or the first settlers from Sicily. We are Maltese, in the purest sense of the word. We thrived across the Maltese archipelago inhabiting Gozo and Valletta. They lived with the elephants farming the land and defended it against invaders from Sicily. We have accounts of their involvement erecting the great temple_ _Ġgantija_ _with other natives reflecting their belief in fertility. It is unclear what happened during this period but suffice to say that some catastrophe caused them to retreat into caves while others fled to the shores of Italy long ago._

 _They continued to flourish and evidence of this lies within our line. Many years later we joined the trading post and became pottery makers. From this much of our ancient fortune came. But centuries later during the Punic War much of our home was devastated by the Romans. It was during this time that detailed information of our family started to be kept. The years that followed Malta was influenced by a great many of hosts but we were resolute. We took note of the formation of the Greek coin, the Byzantine rule, Muslims from North Africa, and the arrival of Christianity. But we prevailed, and we remained Semper._

 _Countless eons later after the formation of Valletta and a certain peace that followed we settled outside of the capital. This is where we have lived for over four hundred years. It is our home. Our family is stubborn, and has refused to leave the white shores of Malta. At one point Arabs wanted to take us but we rebuffed them, fought, and remained._

 _We keep to ourselves. Semper have always displayed similar physical characteristics of dark billowing hair, effulgent green eyes, pale complexions, and an idiosyncratic instinct of perception. It means we notice details many others fail to comprehend. We are wary of the world around us._

 _The ties of our family are rooted deep within the love we share for one another. We are born with a natural taste for art and literature, and an incredible sense of sincerity._

 _Precious One, I must ask your forgiveness but I cannot expose any further information. If you ever elect to visit us I would be more than happy to publish all you wish to know. We must be discreet. The history of our family as you might have concluded is vast, and old. There is reason for this anonymity but it is something you need not concern yourself with._

 _But there are things I may discuss still. Trust that you and your father were never forgotten. We have thought of you often throughout the decade and I ask you to furnish him my best, and that I diligently petition for all to be well. Should Charles ever need anything please persuade him to contact me without hesitation._

 _Luca, once resembling a dream I was given the humility to have met you. You were frail, and grieving the illness your grandmother was cursed with. I bent down on one knee and introduced myself to you. I looked into your eyes and witnessed the myriad of beautiful faces belonging to all the sons and daughters that preceded you. All that Semper are you inherited in your bones. The innocence of your light as it sketched me in their emerald compass – the suspicion of me, but the seraphic smile that played your lips rekindled my heart._

 _I reached out and cuddled your face and secretly aspired to steal you away. The purity of your heart and your little fingers cupped my face, and I trembled. I was wrong. You were not Semper. You are me. I looked inside you and it was if all I had ever seen you've seen. Your soul is ancient. I fell in love with you instantly my nephew. It pained me to leave you behind within the confines of the New World. I foreboded that they would lack mercy for your true nature, and that they would take advantage, and that they would never understand._

 _Then you began to speak, and I heard every Semper I'd ever known. I contradicted myself. You greeted me, you asked me my name, and you told me I smelled good, you implored me to stay but I couldn't. It broke my heart. I am loyal to our family and grant them every wish, and it was your grandmother's wish for us to keep a certain distance. I kissed your face, your hands, and beseeched our forebear for your safety. I began to dream. I dreamt for you to cry out, and yearn to hear the whispers of Malta – the roaring clash of the oceans, the sizzle of the sun scalding the pavements, and the melody of the Songbird that would lure you home._

 _You have made this dream reality with your letter. And for that, I would like to bestow upon you your birthright. Luca, you are descendant from the direct line of Semper. Generations upon generations beyond memory, and all conserved within the poetry written by patriarchs like me. You are not alone. There are Semper living in Paris, Dresden, Hong Kong, London, Moscow, and even New York City, and all are your cousins. However, the direct line you belong to has always prospered right here in Valletta._

 _As such, I have included a token for you. You are not obligated to wear it or even embrace what it symbolizes. But it belongs to you dear nephew. I must ask you to never disclose its meaning to those outside of the family. I trust there is no need for me to divulge the substance of our family crest imbedded upon the necklace. It will speak to you. It will reveal all to to you._

 _Your cousin's Dexio and Avicus have also incorporated a gift for you. They wanted to do something special and have, in literal terms, sent you our home. I hope you appreciate their devotion._

 _I have also given you a sheet of priority mail stamps; this way your letters will reach Malta much faster. I can be impatient, please condone this._

 _In closing, precious One, you are wise, you are cherished, and you are loved. There will always be a place for you amongst us – your family. All you need do is ask._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Uncle Luca_

I took the letter, the black box, and the USB stick and headed upstairs while the tears streamed down my face. I sat at my desk and turned on the laptop. While waiting for it to load I unlatched the satin box and was met by a radiant silver necklace that slept on a burgundy bed of velvety fabric. The crest was no bigger than my thumb and cut in the form of a tear. Engraved upon it was an S, carven with lush green jewels, and it nestled within the infinity loop. I turned it over and read the phrase incised on it, "Forever in a day".

I plucked the USB stick into the computer and found a solitary media file saved on it. I downloaded it and opened it with the media player. I tucked my foot under my butt and kissed the necklace. I hungrily watched the seconds of the file tickling on, and finally the blackness surrendered to a clear cobalt blue sky. It was an aerial view of three islands drifting on the ocean that surrendered to a vision of Valletta. The angles switched between coves of turquoise waters, gardens filled with jasmine, buzzing streets with vendors selling fruit, peregrine birds of copious colors soaring over white beaches. A tear dripped down my face when the music started to play to the images.

I thought it was a guitar but the strings seemed smoother. It was assisted by a gentle rhythm generated by drums, rattles, carillons, and a harp? The harmony was slow but building, it was tropical, and in perfect sync. My mouth hung open with a smile when I heard the mellifluous voice of a male singer.

 _Hey there Cousin, we still long to hold you once more, oh, oh, oh,_

 _we'll share our boots of leather from the skin of Valletta you know, you know,_

 _how we wept when you had to go,_

 _but we close our eyes and we know,_

 _you'll be standing right here by our sides,_

 _home in Malta._

 _Your native mind sings in a foreign town,_

 _it still seeks to hear the Songbird's call of Kemmuna, oh,_

 _but close your eyes and you will know, oh,_

 _only on the shores of Gozo the emeralds grow,_

 _we'll be dancing right there by your side,_

 _home in Malta._

 _Oh how we wept when you had to go, you know,_

 _we close our eyes and we know, oh,_

 _you'll be smiling right next to our sides back home in Malta, oh,_

 _oh Malta,_

 _oh, oh, home in Malta,_

 _back home in Malta, ohh,_

 _So once the Songbird's song ends,_

 _we close our minds and we know, oh,_

 _that once the whispers of night fade,_

 _you know we'll be waiting for you where Arcadia begins,_

 _back home in Malta._

A wide field appeared as the lyric crept to its close. Beneath the sun I saw two shadows standing side by side. They were both slender, and one was noticeably taller than the other holding what I thought the camera was. The towering one flashed a peace sign, and the other a simple wave – _With love, Avicus and Dexio Semper._

I wiped my face clear of the wetness. I took deeper look at the necklace I had only glanced at. On closer inspection the infinity loop was imbedded on black onyx much like grandmas cameo. The loop must stand for our family's perseverance, the S for Semper, which was palpable. I brought the crest even closer detecting a tiny floral model nibbling the lower left edge of the S. I though it looked like a daisy. It was my favorite flower.

I reread the phrase slit in its back.

"Forever in a day," I repeated. Grandma Swan used to say that. Was it a family motto? Avicus and Dexio? Those names seemed familiar. I think grandma spoke of them. But I couldn't remember. Uncle Luca made our acquaintance of greater significance too. Why didn't I remember? I was eleven. I touched him? I spoke to him?

Makenna? Who was she? Why didn't they include pictures like I had? Uncle Luca said I didn't have to concern myself with it but the obscurity they shrouded themselves with was outrages. I mourned my selfishness. A letter, a necklace, a video of home, and a page of stamps that would carry my letters to Malta twice as fast; I couldn't have asked for more.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the light. I ignored the redness beneath my eyes and crowned myself with the necklace. It fell down inside the gap of my chest. I fiddled with it and started memorizing its texture. "Tell no one, keep it safe," I chanted. Determined I hid the sterling silver underneath my shirt. Its coolness titillated me, and I was ecstatic.

The response was beyond anything I could have imagined. "Luca Semper," I snickered, trying to label myself with the name but finding it strange.

I was so livid that the harsh closing of the door downstairs didn't rattle me whatsoever. I moaned, pleased, I wanted to eat. I bounced downstairs and discovered Charlie already in the kitchen analyzing the vegetables. I tapped him on the shoulder, "Hungry?" I beamed.

"Starving," he grinned.

I told him about the reply from Malta. Charlie was stunned that I even got an answer. I told him about Uncle Luca's offer for me to visit Malta one day, his overture of paying for my tuition, and how much they still cared for the both of us. I think that just like me Charlie was overwhelmed. I convinced him that none of what Uncle Luca proposed I asked for, that it was all him. Shifting between moods he was suddenly cheerful that my future was so secure – though I wasn't so sure myself. Charlie, heartened by our Uncle's promise of whatever aid he'd ever need, remained shyly mute.

After dinner I jumped in the shower keeping the necklace tight around my neck. I suddenly felt proud. Though I knew little of our history, Uncle Luca had told me enough to attribute newfound appreciation towards the cousins in Malta. I wish I could see it.

Drying off, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed for bed I wandered back in my room. I returned to the desk and frantically pressed the computers keys. I wanted to watch the video again.

There was a familiar knock. I looked to the door first, but a second encore conducted my attention to the bedroom window. A pair of golden eyes embellished a chalky face as its swollen lips smiled at me. This day was one to remember.

Hastily I pushed open the window, "You again?" I joked.

Edward pouted, and shrugged, "Weary of me already?"

I coiled my hands beneath his armpits, clasping down on his shoulders, and pulled. He flashed me with his crooked grin and made me labor to drag him inside. I heaved while he rested his face over my chest. I took a whiff of him, grazing his untidy auburn mess with my nose. I felt my lungs reinvigorated and refreshed by the scent of lavender.

Finally aiding the endeavor he pitched his legs over the ledge of the window, and stood over me. His appearance inflamed the bliss I was already lavished with today. I hugged him around the neck. Edward laughed quietly into my ear, poking it with a kiss, and returned the embrace.

"You're in high spirits," he whispered swirling his arms around me, and fastening his grip on my waist. "All because of me?" I gladly received his pompous inquiry.

I tilted back, dredging my fingers into the smooth and stable meat of his shoulders, "No."

A hushed snicker venting air through his nose brushed across my face, "I thought so," he smiled.

"Can you settle with the icing on the cake?" I examined his eyes rolling to the top of his head.

"That _is_ the best part, correct?" He forced me close to him again so no meager breeze could pass between us.

"In theory…" I mocked him.

I moved my lips against his. Edward intertwined his fingers in my hair, and maneuvered my mouth in compliance with his. Blowing a wintry gust of air inside me it set my furnace ablaze. Tasting my lower lip with his, I gently reached and massaged its tip with mine and trapped it inside the heat of my passion. I nudged his perfect nose, controlling his head by clutching the back of his neck. He pulled away, his eyes closed.

My hands slipped down to his chest, where I held them, clasping on to its firmness. Edward's fingers drew lines up and down my back which soothed me. I watched the cloudiness evaporate from his golden vista and the clarity resuming its residency when he searched for me with his open eyes.

Edward turned around and plopped down on my bed. He maintained his arm around me but sat me down next to him still allowing my leg to dangle over his thigh. He licked his lips and seized me up, skeptically.

"So, which sin has given the Devil such vivacity?"

Edward freed me of his hold, and supported his sturdy weight on both his arm, leaning back.

I was excited, "I received a letter from my family today." Sharing the excitement Edward rubbed the crook of my neck, and stroked my jaw with his thumb.

"That's wonderful Luca. I knew they could not have relinquished someone like you." I giggled, like a moron.

Undoubtedly blushing I looked down; immersed again within the affection my family sent me. Purposely I dangled my leg over his thigh, and tapped the beefy calf of his leg. I stopped, and scratched it, laughing, with my toes. Edward's chest rumbled.

"I'm delighted to see you so happy," His arms encircled me once again.

"I'm also charmed that you accepted Esme's invitation."

Oh-oh, I blinked. I swallowed anxiously. Edward noticed right away and sealed his restrain around me kissing my cheek delicately.

"If you'd like to decline…." I shook my head indignantly. I didn't want him to misunderstand. There was just… this one… thing…

"No, no, it's just… Well, I was thinking… and… what if… what…" I stuttered.

"Luca," his lips moved on my face, "They won't hurt you."

"That's not it. I mean Carlisle works at a hospital and all. It's just…"

"They'll love you. Alice does, and Jasper appreciates your honesty. Please, you do-"

"It's none of that although, geez, I didn't even think about the consequences of them not liking me. Thanks for that."

Edward chuckled, "Then what?"

I scratched my cheek, and bit my lip. "Well, you know, all of you have such heightened senses…"

"Go on?" I inhaled deeply, already flustered.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" I whispered.

* * *

AN: Sometimes less of Semper is more :). Sorry for the delay. I hope you continue to enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

The Fairytale

I despise getting dressed for a special occasion. I stood in the bathroom fiddling with my hair. I had already washed, conditioned, and dried it twice but the accursed dark jumble refused to bow down to me. Edward abandoned me just over an hour ago and ever since then the horror was very real. It was the day; Friday. He'd be back to pick me up in less than forty-five minutes which would then commence the pending cataclysm.

The past three days cruised by briskly. Edward waited every morning, leaning up against the Volvo with the passenger side door open, and smiling courteously. I felt lousy that my truck had become such a Lazarus but the warmth emitted from inside Edward's snug car, and his knurly grin was too magnetizing to forgo.

On Wednesday morning the array of bewildered eyes focused their attention on me once again when Edward and I arrived at school together. Daringly he threw his arm around my shoulders as we headed for class. I ignored them. During lunch that day Edward and I sat alone, at the table by the dumpster, which proofed comical to say the least.

I challenged his insight regarding a vampire's need for subterfuge when prompted so by human society. He had selected a sloppy piece of pepperoni pizza as a prop to fool people into thinking he ate solids, and since I always firmly believed that food shouldn't go to waste…

"You're actually going to make me do this?" He scrutinized the greasy pie in front of him. I repressed a smile over seeing his nose scrunch, and his lips crinkle with dismay.

"No… but food shouldn't fritter." The dark eyebrow hushed me as it rose, a glare reflected off of the panorama of sunflowers swaying in his eyes, and he shook his head. Edward hunched over the tray, inclining on his elbows, and sighed.

"One bite," I snorted but quickly covered my mouth. "Little Devil," he indicted. "You only want to see me do it."

I bit my lip and acted as innocent as I could. He was right; indubitably so, I just wanted to see it. Edward lifted the dingy slab of junk but paused before taking a bite, grimacing positively disgusted.

"Just one more thing Edward?" My voice vibrated on a higher frequency than normal which was overt whenever I tried not to laughter. His eyes dashed to me, already posing a grudge.

"Would you mind taking off the pepperoni? You are a vegetarian, right?"

Picking off the crispy circles of meat he chucked them at my tray. My queasy reaction and gagging sound reinvigorated a smirk on his bronze face that portended vengeance. I had already finished eating, thankfully, if I hadn't I'd be done now.

I angled towards him, and bowed my head to get a better view. After taking the initial bite I watched him chew, slowly, and finally gulping it down. He snatched up a napkin and wiped his pillowy lips. Edward smacked them and scrubbed some more, exhibiting an appalled expression for me.

"Happy?"

"Never been gayer," a short rumble of laughs spilled out of his mouth, and he dropped the paper cloth.

He pushed the tray aside and crouched back over the table, sneering. With his index finger he motioned for me to draw closer to him. I let him reel me in though I was suspicious. We sat in silence transitorily and opposed each other. I thought his glare was funny so I felt just a little guilty over grinning directly into his face.

"You will pay for that," he whispered dangerously.

"I don't have a lot of money," I joked.

Edward winked, "Sums mean nothing to me. But there are other things I want, and you've just guaranteed me a service." The lavender finally reached my nose. I felt the aroma drifting up like vapor, and ensnaring my senses.

"What kind of service?" His taunt was flirtatious.

"You'll see," I imbibed the spit that assembled inside my mouth. Edward's purr was seductive somehow, and made me regret the prank I pulled.

That's how the schedule for the rest of the week was set. Every morning he picked me up, and we sat together during lunch. After school he'd drive me back home, leave me to my chores, and at night after Charlie had gone to bed there would always be a knock on my window.

Politely he would take off his shoes and sit on the bed crossing his legs beneath him. Edward was still very inquisitive. Thursday night was dedicated to Malta again and what little I knew of my relatives there. I didn't mention the token Uncle Luca sent me or the video made by Avicus and Dexio. I heeded Uncle Luca's cryptic appeal to be clandestine concerning the contact but it didn't hinder Edward from noticing the sterling string around my neck.

"Do you appreciate trinkets like that?" He pointed at the necklace with his chin. I grasped my chest and felt the tear-shaped crest beneath my shirt. I shrugged, aloof, and distant.

"Not really but this one I liked," I smiled at him, bashfully.

I reached inside my shirt to retrieve it but Edward had different agendas. The Tiger startled me by reaching out and gently tugging on either side of my waist, and sliding me across the comforter into his biding arms.

Edward lifted my legs by curving his hands around them, and softly digging into my naked thighs. His cool touch ignited the surges I felt whenever his smooth skin grazed mine. He folded me around his waist crossing my ankles, my heels bumped into the leather cloth of his jeans, and the intimacy of this quandary seared the tip of my ears.

A sly grin contorted his otherwise virtuous face as it drew close. Instinctively I gripped the spheres of his arms – the wiry but salient biceps that adorned it and which applied pressure to the bones of my pelvis.

"I can get it myself," he murmured into my face, and nudged our noses together briefly. The nail of his frosty index finger pulled down the fabric of my v-neck exposing my bare chest, and hooked the pendant. My breaths were terse, and scarce. Trembling, I managed the exciting heat throbbing inside my limbs resting on his hard femurs, the sparse room between our groins below, and the stigma I felt seeing my underpants strained up so high.

Edward disregarded or purposely avoided the humid radiation of my core as he torched it. He held the crest between his long fingers whose knuckles caressed the dimples of my cheeks. I observed him, although burning with sudden fever, gyrating my gift on its axis and stopping to read the engraving on the back.

One pleasant laugh shot from Cupid's bow, and he tenderly reached inside my shirt pressing it back into the cleave of my chest. "Where did you get it?"

"It's a souvenir," I exhaled heavily, "My Uncle from Valletta sent it to me." Edward nodded, approvingly.

His hands tickled my ribs as they swept over them. I etched across both his arms, further memorizing the wonderful creamy texture of his skin. I brushed past his muscular appendage supporting his biceps and brought my palms to the cusps of his rounded shoulders. I squashed them, reimagining that magical day spent at the pool. Mimicking my actions then, I stroked the back of his neck and felt the stubs of his spine. I ventured back into the strange concoction of henna – knotting and tangling my fingers within its thickness.

"I want to go back to the pool," I griped, sheepishly.

Edward encircled me completely. My shirt lightly pulled, I felt his chilly bite just above the brink of my thin drawers and deepening, massaging my sweaty skin. I felt the salty liquid gushing forth, and spilling down the trench of my vertebrae. He elevated his rub, washing and smearing my unclad backbone with the steam of my body. I faintly moaned as he ascended, beneath my shirt, and dove into the mahogany mayhem while affectionately clutching the base of my neck.

Less hesitant than before but shuddering nonetheless I expelled a fiery pant across his face when his free hand returned to the bottom of my bum, and raised me to his level. Reenacting a spectacle previously practiced, I nestled the belt of his shoulder, and burrowed my talon around one of its mighty blades.

Intentionally poking my cheek with his nose he broke through the odyssey of ecstasy he created once again, "We are there," his lips glided over my face.

I captured his mouth within the furious blast of my kiss. I felt more tenacious than last time. Effectively I groped a chunky wad of his lavishing hair; I disembarked on a quest downwards clawing the intermediate S-shape of his back, and madly devoured the satin pillows that were Edward's lips.

Elysium was real, and not a just a myth. The potency of his dire clamp compressing me to his pulsating chest, and my legs fastening around him, and riotously pressing him against me unleashed a carnal side I never knew I had. The simple oscillation of our noses intermingling like two lovers secretively meeting late at night, his locks scratching my forehead as if they were my own or the more severe and thriving exaction of Edward knocking, and asking permission to enter my mouth was overwhelming.

I whimpered when the soggy vertex of his tongue prodded mine. I encased the source of his bell like voice within my fleshy gate, and sampled the syrupy spittle of its belly. A jitter struck me when Edward groaned and a puff of his breath sweetened my palate.

I landed on my butt, bewildered. I was free of his grip and sat there dazed. Blinking and searching the shadows of my room I recognized his silhouette in the corner with his back facing me. I scrambled on the bed supporting my weight on my elbows,

"I-I'm sorry," I was confounded. He looked over his shoulder at me, and even within the demure light of the lamp on the nightstand I noticed the dark dusty circles beneath his eyes.

"I've adapted to the arioso scent that once lured me but never overestimate my capacities. I told you, the Tiger hasn't been tamed yet."

I remained frozen on the bed. Had my teenage passions taking me too far? Edward though physically resembling a young adult was a fully grown man after all.

"Don't do that."

I bit my lip, "Do what?"

"Consorting with guilt," his tone sympathetic. Edward closed the distance between us and retook his place next to me. Looking down my body with a smug smirk he domed his brow, and batted an eyelash. Promptly I looked down as well. My legs were naked, and my shorts pushed up all the way over my thighs strapping my pelvis. The shirt he had elevated fondling my back also exposed my hairless stomach.

Embarrassed I covered my abdomen back up and readjusted the trousers.

"Why do you doubt what I said?"

I think he was deriding me, "That would be?"

"You have beautiful limbs." I rolled my eyes. "Which is also what I saw when you quieted my hellions and I first perceived you fully."

My curiosity was peaked, "What did you see?"

Edward respired, contently, "I witnessed a human _of perfect limbs_ , tastefully constructed with the finest of geometry and shielded by a sheath of porcelain." He touched my inner thigh, just above the knee. "The remarkable cocktail of masculinity softened by smooth feminine hallmark's waxed your frail form and pronounced a paragon of the mortal shell. The supple muscles ripened through recreation hewed a portrait worth my literature. A sylph made visible, a being of boundless glamor."

His hand flew over my stomach, and with his fingers he levitated the shirt drawing circles around my bare belly button.

"I have never met eyes like yours – pure emerald. A lustrous light patinaed by unsullied innocence which my sacrilege mind isn't allowed to view. You carry your heart within the model of your face. A narrow nose, puerile cheeks, symmetric dimples, and swirly strands of mahogany complete my masterpiece."

Edward bowed and kissed my sensitive navel. He hoisted himself above me like a gorilla with both fists clenched on either side of me, and blessed my forehead with a peck. Lowering his head the golden honey cemented in his eyes demanded my attention.

"I was wired and excited learning this ethereal sprite's mind resounded with tales of verses, philosophy, artistry, and history." Edward brought half of his chest down on me, and I cradled his back supporting his bulk.

"All I wished from that point on was to speak with you, and spent as much time as you allowed by your side. You have bewitched me. Already, I feel… that I would do anything you ask."

Our lips united. He knead mine, nibbled on them, and pushed his hand through my hair. I clasped down on him, and furbished his robust back. This time he didn't knock, and breached my mouth with his slippery tongue. He loaded his fist with my wool and maneuvered my head however he wanted. Drawing back his tongue I immediately crowded his cushions again.

I crushed them, and he crushed back forcing my head back down onto the pillow.

We parted. I brought my hand to his face, tunneling beneath his armpit that imprisoned me below him and caressed his components. I elicited the contour of his perfect nose, and the closed eyelids that hid the sunflower gold. I moved on to the refined eyebrows that tickled my finger. Then I kissed the nose, and the closed eyelids, and both of the refined brows.

Edward smiled down at me. He stilt and secured me in his arm, and turned me on my side. The blanket appeared coating me in warmth all the way to the neck. He returned his arm to its favorite position – circled around and beneath my waist. The pillow rumbled but I already knew it was his other arm dredging its way beneath it.

There was sudden pressure between my legs. I willingly parted them under the covers and felt one of Edward's moving in. He kissed the back of my head, and whispered in my ear,

"Sleep Little Devil, tomorrow is your big showdown."

I gawked at myself in the mirror replaying our secret embrace. Absentmindedly I took a glance at my watch, "Damn," I cursed. Spending so much energy drifting through memories had cost me too much time. I straightened out my hair one last time and sprinted back to my closet quickly throwing on a pair of dark jeans, and a green dress shirt. It wasn't getting any better than that.

On the way down I heard the faithful thud on the door. Scurrying and jumping over the last few steps I greeted Edward in the doorway. Charlie, who surprised me by being home early today, headed over to see who our visitor was. Edward had asked if he could formally meet Charlie so I was keen to see how it would go.

As always Edward was a vision. His trademark color I noticed was a deep wine like red which he demonstrated again by wearing a protracted maroon shirt over light bluish pants. I waved him in and he delivered me an entertained eye – no doubt regarding the first contact with my father.

As far as Charlie was concerned Edward was an angel. Having saved my life undoubtedly secured him a spot in Charlie's last will and testament.

"Hi there Edward," Charlie offered him his hand.

"Chief Swan, it's good to finally meet you in person." We both noticed Charlie's odd reaction when he touched Edward's skin.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

Edward shrugged, "Ah you know, just some guy stuff. Probably hanging out with my siblings, playing a few games, and munching on some junk."

Slowly my head tilted towards him, and I squinched my eyes with incredulity, _"Seriously?"_

"Sounds good to me, I'm glad Luca made a friend in you." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, he's easy to get along with," Edward punched my arm. "Ready to go dude?"

I cleared my throat, and laughed humorlessly. "Ah, yeah, sure _dude_."

"Go on ahead," Edward saluted Charlie and strolled on along to his car. I licked my teeth behind closed lips, glaring after him.

"So," Charlie took a sip from his bottle of beer, "You want some pepper spray?"

I snorted, "For what?" Charlie blinked at me lazily, and deliberately. He took another peek out the door at Edward who stood waiting by the car, and then back at me.

"Never mind then," he smiled and turned around heading back into the living room.

Was it that obvious? Scratching my cheek I snatched the leather jacket and closed the door behind me. Completely befuddled about all that happened within the span of two minutes I marched towards Edward who grinningly opened the passenger side door. I didn't say anything but instead flashed him a deprecating look while taking my seat.

"What was that?" I asked once he had gotten in himself.

"What was what?"

"I mean I understand the ruse but even altering your dialect?"

"You don't like it lover? I think it's cool."

"Stop it," I complained as Edward floored it. He laughed derisively. "I mean it."

"What's the problem?"

I was instantaneously uncomfortable. The pattern of his speech had shifted so dramatically that I didn't even know if I was speaking to the same person anymore.

"You sound like all of them…" I looked at my fingers resting in my lap, anxiously scuffling with one another.

"You sound like all of those buttheads that made my life miserable back home," I mumbled – saddened by the memory. "Call me a brat if you want but I just don't want to hear you speaking like that. The uncanny pattern of your language was what first drew me to you. I heard you speak and I thought it was charming, intellectual, and gentlemanly. It made you fascinating to me. It made you Edward.

But hearing you dialoguing like that? It's like I don't know you." I felt naïve. I really had no right to criticize.

I looked up and over at him expecting either anger or even more ridicule. Edward didn't promote either. He leaned against the frame of the door and sluggishly hung on to the steering wheel while seemingly submerged in thought.

"My terminology drew you to me," he said. I consented and continued.

"And your eyes…" Edward quelled a laugh.

"Gold, topaz, honey, sunset, acorn, beryl, corn, which is it?"

"Sunflowers," I whispered, "Sunflowers swaying in the wind that beam beneath a lambent sun on a wide and open field – your pupils tethered by amber."

Edward was analytical when he finally looked at me, his brows strung together, and confused. I shrugged at him. I couldn't help but to express the truth. I only hoped he wouldn't ask how I defined his mouth. _"Cupid's bow... yeah..."_

"You are so odd," he blamed. "I could have conjectured for hours before ever prevailing over those interpretations."

I giggled, "That's what I like to hear."

I smirked having made him glow and react with his crooked grin. "So it weren't my transcendent looks that arrested you in my web?"

"No," I said dryly. I was happy to see this frisky side of him emerging.

"Nothing at all?" I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips, feigning to think.

"Well…"

"I'm listening," he interrupted.

"You have a good butt."

Edward grabbed the steering wheel with both hands while rocking with cackles. "It's your own fault for storming out that first day and giving me a front row seat," I added. He shook his head, purged himself of those last few chuckles and whipped his tongue across his lower lip.

His hand climbed on top of mine, and squeezed it. I bent it over so that our palms met – his hand was larger and more virile than mine. Edward's fingers slithered in-between my own and secured a tight grasp on the tendons that lay atop. I wiggled the bones of his knuckles soothingly and grew comfortable again.

He stretched my arm and brought my fist to his lips. Edward kissed each one of my fingers and sideswiped his face with my heat while cosseting the curve of my thumb with his. "More and more I applaud the ineptitude to apprehend your mind."

"You like surprises don't you?"

"Not really. It's the constant sphinx that casts its veil around you I find so tempting."

I leaned back on the headrest and closed my eyes. Edward kept our hands connected; our fingers looped, and rested them on the surface of his leg. I watched the incessant rows of trees flying by as he raced down the street and felt a stab of anxiety again. I tried being optimistic at the prospect of meeting the Cullen's in their natural habitat. Edward specifically constructed me before leaving today to please abstain from eating much of anything. I didn't drink anything either...

I dragged his hand into my lap and massaged his wrist, "I'm shaky but still excited."

"Good," he smiled at me. "You know I almost called with instructions for you to carry yourself over."

"Why?"

"There was something about seeing Emmett chopping vegetables and Carlisle kneading dough I found absolutely hysterical."

"I hope they aren't overdoing it," I fretted. Edward coddled my cheek with his index finger.

"They're having fun, and are delighted to finally meet you."

Talking to Edward disoriented me and left me clueless as to our exact location. There weren't any houses as far as I could tell. The dissolution from society and quarantine they practiced seemed palpable when trying to avoid suspicion. I made a previous attempt to picture Edward fenced in by his preferred environment, and though my imagination was certainly great it lacked the aptitude for that scenario.

I spotted it from a distance. I hadn't the faintest idea how far outside of town we were but I hadn't seen a neighbor for miles which meant the gargantuan palace of glass boosting above the crown of the trees must be theirs. I was sure of it. Somehow its elegant architecture suited the preternatural constitution that governed them.

Edward pulled into the driveway, and with an open mouth my eyes soared up the structure. There was a polished veranda of maple encrusted with stone and metal that molded into stares scaling to a set of double doors. There were ample amounts of brass flower pots that were home to pearly lilies and pink petunias. The main body of the house was constructed of glass though there were several ligneous walls I detected within that assembled it further.

The door opened and Edward offered me his hand – I hadn't even seen nor heard him exit the cab of the Volvo. I stepped out into the cool and misting atmosphere, and continued idolizing the house. He led me on and up the stairs towards the entrance. I felt my knees tingling with the jitters and a sudden cramp in my legs.

Edward patted my back, "C'mon now, the Devil has no fear." I snorted and blew him off.

Courteously Edward opened the door for me. I took a reluctant step inside listening to the echo of my feet as they scraped across the white tiles. The walls were opaque and adorned with diverse specimen of art. There were a few I recognized like replica of Monet and Pissarro. Beneath and next to the railing of a staircase stood a small bookshelf including texts from Albert Camus, Simone de Beauvoir, and Arthur Rimbaud – and on top of the shelf stood an oval crystal vase containing a violet-colored iris.

My face lit up, _"France, huh?"_

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered close to my ear, making it flame.

I twisted my lips around one another but smirked, "I definitely understand this place."

"Explain that please," he implored and placed his hand on my lower back.

"I don't want to sound frivolous but even judging by the exterior of the house I think it's sardonic how you flaunt what you are without anyone realizing it." I laughed.

"This place is so open and free. There's no reason for duplicity here is there? It's a real home."

I caught Edward's grin when I looked up and over my shoulder at him. "What were you expecting other than a home?"

"I don't know, some dark castle maybe."

Humored, Edward took my hand and guided me up the stairs. There was a delectable odor drifting on the wind – scents of spice, tomatoes, wine, basil, cheese, and bread. He pulled me along towards it. En route I marveled at the antiquities I saw like African tribal masks, Greek urns, Da Vinci's Last Supper, an oil painting of Romeo and Juliet, books by Goethe, Frost, Dickinson, Mann, Boccaccio, and Orwell. I could totally live here.

I kept count of the stairs and figured the house had three or four stories in total. We passed down a corridor from which I could see the vastness of the Olympic peninsula through the thick glass. The illustrations like wallpaper embellished the opposite wall with Oriental art demonstrating red dragons, and Geisha's. The shelves that hung there supported thin ewers with petite branches of cherry blossoms.

I heard voices ringing from the end of the hall. Timidly I took a deep breath but of course Edward heard, and squeezed my hand again.

The kitchen sat on a rectangular platform hoisting it up a few centimeters. There was just about any appliance a good chef would ever need; toaster, baking oven, blender, pressure cooker, sauté pans, microwave, double door fridge, and some gizmos I hadn't ever seen before. The stainless steel cabinets ran along the glass wall surrounding a humble island which sat at its kernel, and where Esme stood.

When Edward and I passed around the corner her eyes were waiting for us. Judging by the cheese grater I suppose she was… well… grating cheese. Next to Esme stood the goliath that was Emmett, tossing salad leaves inside a silver bowl. I had never been this close to him before other than that day in the parking lot – he certainly was intimidating. Leaning in the lateral direction up against the wall was Rosalie, staring at me. Carlisle wiped his hands clean with a dishcloth after just having shoved a baking pan inside the oven.

They all smiled at me except for Rosalie.

"Luca," Esme cheered. I put on my best mask which wasn't very difficult. Esme pretended to jog around the island and offered me her hand. I took it.

"It's good to see you again Esme." Esme encircled my hand with her other and gently gripped it.

"I may say the same thing to you. I _was_ after all the first of us to formerly meet you," a naughty smile lightened her face and she looked at Edward. He rolled his eyes and broke the gaze.

"I'm so excited to see you again. Thank you for accepting my invitation. I hope you haven't eaten." Esme was easy to love, I knew. I listened to her, and heard my own mother.

"No, I followed Edward's directions."

"Well good," Esme's hearted expression widened, "Edward told us Italian cuisine is popular with you so we're attempting risotto, homemade ravioli, a mixed salad, a dressing, and freshly baked bread." Esme gleamed with determination.

"The bread's on the way," Carlisle announced. He stepped over next to Esme and offered me his hand while cuddling his arm around her. Nervously I took it. "Thank you for visiting us, Luca. Edward's told us so much of you that our intrusiveness eventually won out."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"I hope you aren't cross with me over my assertion at the hospital." Defensively I waved my hand at him.

"Oh no, I was rude. You were only looking out for my health." Carlisle smiled, lovingly, but like Esme tossed Edward a canny eye.

"It was his idea." I blinked, and revolved my head to dispatch a scornful blaze at him. Edward crowded his pockets with his hands, and looked down at his feet.

"Remember me?" Emmett flapped the salad tongs at me.

"Yes, Emmett right?"

"The only one," he laughed – loudly, "I'm making the salad."

"I'm looking forward to tasting it." Emmett continued throwing the tomatoes, carrots, and red onions around spawning a hurricane of fruit and vegetables.

"Hello Rosalie," I greeted her. She remained mum and although she looked at me the indication on her graceful face didn't imply aggravation like last time. She was just disinterested.

"You know you really didn't have to do all of this, any of you, I would have settled for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I redirected my attention to Esme.

"Nonsense," she insisted. "I've always wanted to make use of the kitchen."

"I hope you'll enjoy," Carlisle added. "It'll be a little while longer."

"I'm done," Emmett held up the bowl and Rosalie snickered.

"You're just making a salad."

"Just a salad? Do you have any idea how long I read that culinary book of Esme's to get it just right? Every single slice of tomato and onion in this salad is precisely as thin as the next."

"I had to make the dressing," Rosalie retorted, "Without even being able to taste it."

"Pshhh, you mixed olive oil with lemon zest." Rosalie huffed, and crossed her arms.

I felt Edward digging in my back, "I want to show you my room, now."

"Oh, are we embarrassing you?" Rosalie asked him sarcastically.

"Only you." She glared at him.

"Dinner isn't ready yet, correct? In the meantime I'd like parade Luca around some more."

Esme tittered lightheartedly, "We'll call once were finished."

Edward wrapped his arm around my stomach and forced me to turn around. I could hear Carlisle and Emmett laughing behind us as he dragged me down the hall.

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing," he lied.

My convoy navigated our direction up to the last level of the house. One thing I noticed was that there were no pictures of any of them on the walls. I speculated it served their anonymity. On our approach to the already opened room Edward fell behind a few steps. I was about to question him but he signaled me on. I stepped inside his room.

One side of the space was entirely covered with CD's, records, tapes, and DVD's. I ventured further inside grinning at the disarray of books, notebooks, and journals cluttering almost every inch of the furniture. There was an inviting black couch pushed up to the glass panel, a modest study, and plasma television attached to the wall. I read the titles he kept and found small niches between the CD's storing handmade pottery and…

Astonished I picked up the small ornament from his shelf and rotated it between my fingers.

"You kept this?" Edward's eyes widened when he saw what I'd found. He cleared his throat,

"Well… yes, I did." Swamped with reverence regarding him I toyed with the indigo bottle cap, and traced its sharp ridges. I'd flung it at him during the first lunch period we spent together, and he kept it. A memorabilia of our first true meeting, and Edward elected to decorate his room with it. Carefully I returned it back to its place on his shelf.

"I like your room."

There were mixed feelings on his face as I said it. He had barely crossed the threshold and watched me, dubiously. "What?"

"It's convoluted, Luca. But suffice to say I find it peculiar to see you standing there, where I always do."

"Do you want me to take a step back?" I joked.

Chortling, and negating the gap between us he hastily joined me. "No, I'd much rather hear more of your hidden thoughts."

"Hidden thoughts?"

He nodded, "Speech, sunflowers, a real home, what else is unraveling up there as we speak?"

I must have blushed. Edward doted my cheek with his finger, like trying to thrust it all out of me.

"Please?" I sighed, noticeably. The past few days I've considered that my _armor_ might have been sired from the motive of always keeping to myself. I'm not even sure I had any hidden thoughts. Although there was this one place…

"You told me your first love was the piano. Do you have one?"

"Yes."

"Take me there, please."

Edward took my hand and led me out of his room, down the hall, and to a room almost adjacent to his. The interior was destitute except for the black pianoforte centered within its median. It had a good view of the woods, I tried distracting myself from what I was about to do.

"Now what?"

I stepped close to his side, "Can they hear us?" I whispered.

His crooked smile appeared, "Now that you've said that I'm certain they will grant us some privacy."

"Oh…" I conflicted, and began to fidget. "You should probably sit on your bench there," I shivered. Edward sat and watched me curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"Who? Me? I'm cool." I circled the piano deliberating the sanity of what I was about to do. I whirled around, held up my shaking hands defensively, and asked Edward to listen.

"The last thing I want is to bore you with how utterly unfair life has been. Neither do I want to sell you a sob story. However, let's just say that society has had an effect on me. Because of my silent and awkward behavior people made it their mission over the years to make me pay for it. I'm not a physical being, I don't fight, perhaps I could have made a better stance but there is no point in dwelling in the past now.

They took a lot out of me. I remember days when I didn't want to go to school. I was afraid to go. I was afraid of pupils, and teachers. I constantly wondered why I didn't fit in. Why this world wouldn't accept me or I it. I used to always feel that I was either born during the wrong time or in the wrong place. Sometimes loneliness can be overbearing. It forces you to retreat deeper, and deeper inside. To what end? So it may cement itself. It becomes the nature of your character.

Anyhow," I trembled, "There was one thing they never took. One special place rooted inside the confines of my heart and mind. It's a place where I keep all of my silly, childish dreams, and where my imagination can skyrocket. Grandma Swan taught me. She used to always tell me that 'every life needs its own quiet place'. I took that sentiment in the most literal sense I could.

It's a venue where even my juvenile fairytale still presides. It's my world, my perfect little world.

I have never told anyone about it. I've never shown anyone. But I'd like to include you. Tell me something; you told me that you preoccupied yourself with my books, fact?"

"Fact."

"Did you by chance happen on one in particular, one that wasn't like the others?"

"Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve's original Beauty and the Beast. It's old, older than you." Of course Edward noticed.

"The book belonged to my grandmother. As a matter of fact, she created it. She did the calligraphy, the drawings inside, everything. She loved that story so much that she used to always read it to me while sitting in her rocking chair. Grandma taught me to look past the peripheral commodities of people, and appreciate them for who they are inside. She taught me to see their hearts. Ironically, she taught me to see you."

I calmed down, and held on to the wing of the piano.

"I'm telling you all of this because in that small place, I can be me. I'll do what I can to show you but you have to be supportive. You have to help yourself. But first, I need you to play an explicit concerto for me. I need it, so I can unwind, and so I can peacefully go there."

"I know precisely what," Edward arced over the keys. I turned around, the piano sustained my weight. Anxiously I panted but closed my eyes, collecting my thoughts.

I flinched as the melody arose behind me, like a shadow of the past. For two years I've found it difficult to imagine that palace – ever since the sky reaching over me turned dark. Edward played the tune beautifully. I felt myself smiling, my eyes watering, and my pulse galloping to the tempo of his beat. I saw grandma's face, and felt her warm nuzzle. I could hear her voice reciting the lines of the fairytale. The melody arrived at that pivotal point of no return, and I heard myself singing.

" _A tale as old as time. True as it can be."_

"Luca," I whirled around and met Edward's stunned expression. I drew over the edges of the piano wandering to meet him around the back.

Gingerly I hugged him around the neck, _"Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly."_ I kissed his cheek.

" _Just a little change,"_ Edward sang, _"Small to say the least,"_ his eyes followed me as I sauntered back around the piano.

" _Both a little scared, neither one prepared,"_ and we sang together.

" _Ever just the same. Ever a surprise,"_ he winked at me. _"Ever as before, ever just as sure,_ _as the sun will rise."_

This time my eyelids didn't have to conceal the dimension unfolding before me. Edward's piano room expanded. The white tiles capitulated, giving away to acres of marble lined with jade and patterns of gold. They extended beyond the simple square of the room shaping a perfect circle. The Venetian windows surged from where the floors had ended. The glass was clear as ice; the panels of ivory enclosed the entire dome – creating the casing of this place, my place.

An egg yolk dropped onto the floor without breaking – as yellow and vital as the sun. More dripped like droplets of rain descending from the heavens of my imagination. Next a shower of white wine fused with the yolks, and they started to spiral. The pigments drizzled and illuminated the scene with a spectacle of color; cinnabar, orpiment, and lead white. They changed the mien of the yolks creating a perfect blend of tempera; I could smell the myrrh.

Like rivers the paint ravaged the walls, seemingly possessing minds of their own and drew the hero's and villains of the past on my alabaster walls. The palace was festooned by the visions of the ancient world. The image of Alexander the Great and Hephaestion appeared, Achilles and Patroclus, Khnumhotep and Niankhkhnum – their murals a perfect likeness of their historical record. The ikons emerged above me too, plastering the dome of the palace.

In-between them the tempera painted silvery vines like pine that encompassed them with the spirits of nature – white daisies grew wild, honey smeared lilies, and bleeding hearts of crimson. I was so spellbound that I didn't notice the music had seized.

The floor was grown, the glass appeared, and by the magic of my mind portraits of old embellished the walls. I could hear their stride from beyond the boundaries of my space, I heard their hooves bashing the concrete, and pulling the carriages. In the distance I saw an endless array of oil lamps igniting the streets of London with their blare, and heard the bong of Big Ben when midnight struck. A medieval London I had only ever visited in books written by wonderful authors that set free their ideas like doves, gliding across the hemisphere for all of the masses to see, remodeled around us.

It was his London – Edward's home, a time of romance.

I was bereft of jeans, shoes and my dress shirt. Instead, from the waist down knee-length breeches appeared, made of cloth as dark as hazelnuts. The silk stockings felt warm, and the low-heeled leather shoes with silver buckles were a nice touch. A lace shirt shrouded itself around my chest; it was as white as the stockings and had ruffles at the wrist's, and at the collar. Over it I conjured a cobalt blue waistcoat that fell to the middle of my thighs.

"Luca!" Smiling, more serene than I had been in months, I twirled on the heels of my leather shoes and confronted Edward.

He was here, still. This small place I kept, and painted with dreams, images of days gone, and the very soul of my fairytale. But Edward was here with me, and I pondered what his dreams were. What were his desires? What were his most intimate wishes?

Edward looked perplexed, in awe, troubled almost. I cupped his face and laughed when the frigid bite of his skin vanished. I felt him growing warm, hot almost. The hue of his olive tone complexion dimmed, its unnatural light going out. Edward tanned, his skin growing darker until the essence of his Italian heritage reappeared. The auburn streaks lining his untidy chestnut brown jungle faded – now a revelation only the sun could expose.

The features of his cherubic face became less defined. The pillowy lips flattened though were still pouted. A little baby fat filled the hollows of his cheeks, and the brush of his eyebrows was thicker and less perfect. Lastly, the sunflower gold of his eyes blinded me just once more before dying away to summon a long lost midnight blue. A human Edward – as he was, once upon a dream.

His fashion matched mine though I colored his waistcoat with his signature maroon.

I touched his lips with my kiss and melted to the heat that flared in them. I straightened the ruffles around his neck, tucked one ankle behind the other, and bowed.

"I believe I owe you a service Mr. Masen."

Flustered he shook his head, and laughed dazed, "Y-yes, Mr. Swan."

A grand piano phased into existence next to us, sitting at its bench was Beethoven, and next to him stood Antonio Vivaldi, his instrument ripe to play. Artists from different era's and separated by decades of harmony were brought together to play our requiem.

The strokes of the piano rekindled the fire Edward had set, and the tender strings of the violin lauded the sonata. Menorahs were affixed with lacteous candles that lit on their own accord.

I turned over Edward's hands and rested mine within his tepid palms.

I dashed to the right, and as if he could read my thoughts he bolted to the left. We drew a circle around us keeping our hands locked. The cadence of the melody hitched, matching our speed. Edward made me swirl and drew his arm around my waist. I grasped his shoulders and our hands met in the air like two long lost friends. This dance, this one classic dance, grandma Swan taught me.

As cheesy as this fantasy was, it was still my own private fairytale. I wished Edward could see it. I invoked the words following those he and I had begun to sing resonating throughout the hall.

" _Bitter sweet and strange_ _,_ _finding you can change_ _,_ _learning you were wrong,"_ an unknown chorus sang.

"Finding you can still change Mr. Masen?"

He laughed, "Are you learning that you were wrong Mr. Swan?"

"Oh shut up."

This was my world, and suddenly Edward was part of it. I couldn't be made to count how often I danced through this palace with a consort whose face had always been hidden behind a cloth of blackness. I never had a type of person I felt drawn too. I never imagined physical characteristics, an eye color or even a name. But now I saw him. In reality his skin was covered in a bright olive toned membrane, and eyes that were richer than the most sumptuous tumeric in the world.

In this place, his desires came about just like mine. Edward was human again. And I wondered how our story would have progressed if I'd met him in the 1760's. Would he still have fallen ill? Would the society of that age have kept us apart?

"Had I known you as a mortal man, I would have whisked you off to idyllic Venice – a place where we could have lived undisturbed by the ongoing distress and immorality of the epoch."

I laid my face on his chest, the satin fabric of his coat a perfect pillow. I wept when the music began it's descend. I felt myself pulling back, the palace and its majesty retreating to the Bastille within my mind.

" _Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme,"_ the chorus whispered, quietly.

"I have a question Mr. Swan."

"Go on."

"Who's the beast?"

Laughing I slipped my hand out of his and cradled him fully around his neck. The music slowly died. I felt myself pulling away. The ikons were expiring, London was resuming the modern activities of the 21st century, and Edward surrendered his humanity – leaving it in the care of my world.

When I opened my eyes the wilderness of Forks swelled before me. Taking a deep whiff Edward's aroma soothed me, and I was glad that I at least got to take him back with me. I released him from my lock, sweeping my hands down his chest.

"Luca!" Edward's voice was harsh.

"W-what?" The puzzling expression I'd seen at the beginning of the song recovered its dominance on his face. Edward trapped my face in an iron grip.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Edward licked his lips, and let me go. His mouth open, stunned, and struggling for words.

"I saw all that," he breathed. "I read your mind."


	15. Chapter 15

The Inferno

I rushed down the stairs, agitated, and hoping I'd remember where the kitchen was in this labyrinth. "I _don't_ know Edward," my tone impolite.

"We need to experiment, and try again." He pinched the back of my shirt and shadowed my steps.

Ever since the escape and invocation of my little palace I kept tucked away he'd been badgering me about replicating the circumstances. I was embarrassed when Edward detailed the hocus-pocus I had assembled. My privacy had been breached, and I wasn't too fond of it. I did want to include him but not _literally_. Like a savage river raging down a stream his questions crushed into me; why egg tempera? Why Alexander the Great? Why bleeding hearts? _"Because it lasts longer, think about it, and because my heart bleeds for you,"_ I thought.

I felt alleviated when I found my way back to the kitchen with no help from Edward. I met Esme's humored gaze and who was just setting some silverware down on a mahogany dinner table, "Please, make it stop."

"Was it a conscious effort? How did you make it wilt?"

"Edward, I don't know. I don't even know how I repel you in the first place."

"We should go back upstairs for an encore, immediately." He spun me around, the sheen in his eyes compared to that of a little boy excited about getting a puppy.

"Dinner is ready," Esme declared. Carlisle, heartily laughing attached himself to her hip.

"Luca may eat later," he fired at them and turned back to me. "C'mon, let's go." He tugged on my hand, and within a second Esme barricaded his path with a stern expression.

"The dinner will be cold later, and not as savory. We've worked industriously to please your companion, how dare you be so hostile." Edward was about to speak but Esme raised her hand, silencing him. "We all heard what happened. We've been hearing it for an hour. I'm certain Luca and you will share each other's company in the future and you may inquire then but for now," Esme coiled her arm around mine and stole me from Edward's side, "The human belongs to us."

I tittered, _"Way to go mom,"_ I thought. Edward groaned and receded behind me. Esme looked up and winked at me and I mouthed a quiet gratitude to her.

The Cullen table was luxuriously set. There was a shimmering white table cloth, fine shining crystal and silver, and an affluent buffet of Italian cuisine which made my mouth water. A burgundy risotto exuded a luscious fragrance of tomato and basil. The bread was perfumed by the scent of olive oil; the salad was a soup of lettuce, onion, artichoke, and parmesan. There was a strange saucer like plate with three perfectly identical ravioli bathing inside an inviting buttery sauce, and a petite fried sage leaf gave the dish its finishing touch. Behind it rested a timbered cutting board with medleys of cheese, black olives, and grapes. _"I don't know if can get through all that."_

"You surpassed all my expectations," I complimented. "I might just explode later." I sat at the head of the table. Esme handed me a milky napkin that I civilly settled over my lap. Emmett who had been situated on the opposite side of me hurried over, and tossed some of the salad inside a glass bowl.

"Salad goes first right?" He beamed down at me, overly enthusiastic. I nodded, and he nudged away the risotto to place the bowl in front of me. Emmett extended his bulky arm and reached for a wooden pepper mill.

"Freshly cracked pepper, sir?"

I laughed, "Please."

Edward reluctantly accepted Esme's motherly rule sitting to my left and once Emmett finished making me sneeze. Inclining on his elbows and folding his hands in front of his mouth Edward's eyes bore into me, "Stop it." He blinked, and looked away. I think the next few days will be a test of patience.

I took the sterling fork and mixed the pepper around in the bowl of salad distrait. I gathered a mouthful and started to chow down. While chewing I looked up and froze, suddenly anxious. Carlisle and Esme towered expectantly over to my right. Emmett leaned on his husky hands standing next to Edward, expectant, and Rosalie indolently lounged up against the far glass wall; expectant.

Carlisle hauled and cut a slice of the crispy bread, flipped it onto a small white plate with the knife, and fixed it next to me. "I made that," he said proudly.

"Would you care for some butter?" Esme asked. I can't recall a single day of my life where I was pampered like this.

"What's it taste like? Is it good?" Emmett bounced on his feet, imprudently.

"It's very good," and it was. The salad was crunchy, the vegetables intense, and the dressing elementary but exposing a multitude of natural flavors. The bread was delicious and tucked inside were small repositories of greenish peppers that I bedecked with the blue cheese. I never had risotto like this before; I tasted every grain of seasoning. The pasta was al dente and stuffed with garlic broccoli rabe. The brown butter and sage sauce made them dissolve on my tongue.

I surmounted the risotto and ravioli but felt my stomach hanging up the 'out of order' sign. The bread and cheese filled me up. I asked what brands of cheese were on the cutting board and almost choked on my drink when Esme revealed one of the species was Stilton. I was shocked that the topping of the risotto which I found indescribable was in actuality white-truffle.

"Thank you so much but you guys really didn't need to spend all that money." Esme shrugged and casually waved her hand.

"We wanted the meal to be legitimate so I purchased only premium ingredients."

"Now that I know I'll stop you next time," I joked. Esme's eyes lit up.

"Next time? Are you hinting at a lucrative dinner?"

Smiling I affirmed it was the best buffet I ever had and that my taste buds rejoiced. But I felt aghast meditating on the bundle of cash being torn apart by my stomach acids at the moment. Wasn't even a minute amount of white-truffle worth a four digit amount? I once read there were only a few certified farms in the world allowed to even produce Stilton blue...

Their elation blossomed after asking if I could take the rest of the food home short of the Piedmont truffle and cheese. While Carlisle wrapped the bread in aluminum Esme led me into their welcoming master living room. I never saw a plasma television that gigantic, never felt such soft fabric cloaking a sofa, smelled the fresh incense of flaming roses so vividly but I have seen Sandro Botticelli's Venus before. The Cullen's defined the term hospitable. Esme ushered me inside a fair loveseat, and Edward sat down next to me. Carlisle hastened from the kitchen serving a small tray carrying a cup of cappuccino, glass of water, and a piece of tiramisu. After about a month here I'd be morbidly obese.

"I'll admit, dessert we ordered," Esme laughed gleefully. I joined her and looked at Edward sitting next to me. His expression was fierce, his eyes squinted, and his pupils dilated.

"Would you stop already? You're being very infantile."

"I concur," Esme agreed.

Edward brushed his hand through his auburn mess and relaxed his arm over my shoulders, dangling and impatiently swinging his fingers. Sinking in the chair he affixed his leg to mine, and brooded. I tasted the cappuccino which was upscale, and purposely stared at him. I lightly shoved his leg gaining his attention. I took another sip from the brew and ornamented myself with a foamy mustache. Edward finally grinned, and the fingers swaying over my shoulder cruised above my upper lip wiping me clean.

He hunched forward and squeezed my knee, "May we try again later, at your leisure?"

"If your behavior is up to par, then yes we may."

Edward's tender grip rubbed my arm and leg, "I'll be good," he said solemnly and kissed my cheek.

"A miracle," Esme's assonant voice broke our daze. "Edward rarely ever does anything anyone tells him to do. You should really consider spending more time with us Luca." Edward scoffed and fell back in the chair, his hand descending on my back. I patted his dense chest, playfully, and chuckled at his guileless expression.

"Is your hand healing Luca?" Carlisle asked. I showcased it for him; the scrape had pretty much disappeared though you could still spot the imperfection left on the skin.

"I'm glad you walked away without further injury."

"Thank you Esme but my stalker had it covered," I flashed a bright smile curving my arm around Edward's thigh, and kneecap.

Edward protested, "I did not stalk you."

"Do you really wanna go there?"

"I was observing you. There is a difference."

"Observing me late at night, all alone, in my room, for hours..." Carlisle concealing a smirk by raising a fist to his mouth and Esme didn't care unleashing the full flare of her mystic beauty on us.

"As you've just acknowledged, I observed you for hours all alone inside your room."

"Don't make an ally of my sentiment," I retorted.

"There is no need. I simply repeated what you said."

"No you rearranged, and then used it against me."

Edward rolled his eyes at me, "I already won. Why extend this ploy?"

"We'll talk about it later," I petted his knee and turned back to Esme. "Who designed this house?"

Ardently Esme explained that she did. She studied architecture for years, and persistently violated whatever opportunity she was given to renovate. The Cullen's owned another similar house in upstate New York but its grandeur lacked what Esme created in Forks. Once they would be forced to move again she was tenacious to remodel the other, and had already sketched the blueprints. I applauded her talent for decor and how each room seemed dedicated to the art and literature of a certain nation.

"You're quite perceptive," Esme praised which made me blush.

"I told you," Edward said. He exchanged unspoken phrases with Carlisle.

"What?" His finger caressed my cheek, softly.

"Not a single mortal does that as well as you."

"From zero to a hundred," Carlisle added – supplying the beast next to me.

I smacked my lips, "Fine," I looked down at Edward, "I guess we won't be experimenting later." He sat up.

"Why? It's merely a heartfelt quirk about you."

"Ah-ha," I looked away and at an effigy of the Mona Lisa hanging on the wall.

"You two experiment already," Emmett laughed entering the room. Alice and Jasper were trailing. I wondered where they were.

"Hi Luca," Alice chirped and sat on the ledge of the loveseat. "Sorry we're late but-" Edward's laugh cut her off.

"She hustled for miles through the thickets to distance herself from you hoping the breadth of her visions would become more lucid."

"AND it worked," she broadcasted self-esteem.

"What?" Edward was perplexed. "Luca could be on a pilgrimage to Mecca, touring Notre-Dame with me or drinking a glass of milk and you couldn't be confident in your possibilities regarding him. This includes the company he keeps. We have already deduced as much."

"I can't explain it. There was a sudden break in the clouds and I saw us as clear as I always do. I should have looked further ahead than a day but I missed the chance." Edward crouched forward, scrutinizing Alice.

"How long ago?"

"A little over two hours, why?"

Edward's head snapped to me, "Oh here we go," I muttered.

"Do you comprehend the immense gravity of what happened?"

"I don't know Edward. I wouldn't even know where to start guessing what it is that complicates your life." Alice looked at me puzzled. "An hour ago Edward and I... had a moment. During that moment he could read my thoughts and when it concluded I was locked back up."

"Fascinating," Alice rocked her head, amazed.

"Yeah, well, not for all of us," I sighed and motioned my chin at Edward.

He touched my shoulder, "We need to research this."

"Why don't you just _mind_ your own business," I countered.

"THANK YOU," Emmett yelled.

"I know, right?"

"I've been putting up with this for decades," Emmett complained which made me giggle. Carlisle shyly raised his hand,

"Centuries," I snorted.

"What did you poor people ever do to anyone...? " I prodded.

"Luca," Edward scolded. "If this gift could attain omission I would take it but what I saw... I want to see it again." His perfect eyebrows hung sadly over his golden orbs, and the twisted Cupid's bow nearly broke my heart.

"I said we'd try again later, didn't I?" His smile returned, and he enveloped me within his arms.

Emmett coughed, "Pushover."

Edward ignored him while I glowered and answered a muted question of Alice's, "I don't think so."

"Well why not? It would be fun, and I already saw the causality."

"Unfortunately dear sister some possibilities have eluded you." I was growing really tired of this.

"Alice saw a thunderstorm moving in tomorrow, and whenever one powerful enough generates we care for a game of ball." Emmett clapped and cheered. Even Rosalie standing inches behind him and looking out the window smiled.

"Luca can play with us," Alice offered. What?

"As what? One of those bases?" Edward laughed and scratched my back, drawing circles. "Seriously, I can't even manage to hit the ball."

"You could be the umpire," Emmett suggested.

"What's that mean?"

"It doesn't matter," Edward interjected. "I already made plans for tomorrow."

He reached inside the pocket of his pants and revealed two glistening tickets. Edward submitted them to me and I read the print. I gawked; they were for the Laser Dome inside the Pacific Science Center in Seattle. I'd never been but always wanted to go even when I was little. Alice bent over me and read them too.

"The show doesn't start until eight," she griped.

"True, however Luca will be dining at the SkyCity restaurant on top of the Space Needle before that." Always wanted to go there too... I'd kick my own ass if I heard any objections coming from me. A real tryst with Edward? I wonder if I could get him to wear a suit...

I evoked my simmering imagination again. Edward dressed smartly in a polished ebony suit with a maroon tie, and opening the door of his toasty warm car? I rendered us gallivanting admits the darkened city illuminated by bright fluorescent lights; holding hands. It made me feel peaceful. I summoned human Edward, and cherished my reflection within the midnight blue seascape of his eyes. The both of us were binging; a juicy New York strip for him which I'd roast him for, and fluffy tortellini for me. We'd celebrate the candlelight dinner with two glasses of Sauvignon Blanc. I've never had it but I'd like to try it. I fabricated the vast carpet of Seattle spreading out before us while we feasted like noblemen overseeing a world entirely our own.

Baseball though? It was a nice gesture and I would have happily assented so not to hurt their feelings but what was I supposed to do? What's an _empire_? A kingdom?

The room had gone quiet. I noticed when I pursed my lips and looked back at Edward. His eyes were opened wide, the liquid cold quivered as it pierced into me, and his stumped image had even me bewildered.

"What?" I tore away from him looking around the room. Jasper's baffled mask matched Edward's. I sat up, and buried my hands beneath my thighs. "Hello?"

Edward whispered, "Seattle, candlelight dinner, tortellini, noblemen..." A brilliant openmouthed smile exposing his sparkling set of pearly whites unfolded before me.

"It only happens whenever you feel at peace, and your virtuous imagination hum's its ballad."

"Oh no," I wailed. "I did it again?" I shuddered, and felt queasy. I didn't like this, not one damn bit. I need to stop dreaming.

"So strange..." Edward ruminated. "It's like a muted television. I see the images but I don't necessarily hear what it is your thinking unless like before when I only heard the melody because you envisioned it. As if only your dreams are accessible, and all else shielded by your impenetrable armor."

"I felt that," Jasper stated.

"What did you feel?" Edward asked. I waited for his response but their dialogue was like a silent film and I couldn't read the subtitles.

"There wasn't enough time for me to see anything," Alice said. That's convenient but lucky nonetheless. Alice scurried across the living room, "I forgot I wanted to see the bread Carlisle baked."

"Why are you drawing kanji characters?" Edward asked making Alice guffaw,

"Because I can," Jasper followed her.

Edward simpered and shifted his focus back to me. "How would you imagine-"

"Get out of here," he flung his arm back around me and jabbed my temple with his. Carlisle crossed his arms smiling contently, and Esme clasped her hands together mirroring his feature.

"I shall consent to wearing a suit if you agree to similar attire," Edward challenged.

"I don't like those coats, not on me anyway – their too warm."

Edward sharpened his concentration, perhaps mulling it over. "How about a Spencer?"

"Those vest's you mean?" Edward nodded.

"I don't own one."

"You do now," Esme said and rose, "Carlisle has plenty and I already have one in mind. I just have to adjust a little."

"That's perfect," Edward encouraged her. I wanted to revolt because they had already done so much but Esme and Carlisle both vanished in a blur.

Edward grasped my legs and maneuvered them over his, and fondled my back swirling his arm beneath my pit. Emmett grinned and left, as did Rosalie only more nonchalantly. His eyes were dazzling, his touch massaging the crease between my shoulder blades delicate, and lastly the tickle that swept across my lower back affable. Curiously I ensnared his neck inside my clutch, "Why do you always do that?"

"There a plenty of things that I always do. Which one in particular are you referring to?" He teasingly nudged our noses together, like he always did.

"Of all the intimate things I've seen you do none as perpetual as your hand on my lower back."

Edward's mood altered. His smile lessened and an eclipse encompassed the sunflowers again. I could tell he was diffident about whatever answer he was going to surprise me with. "It's where I hurt you Luca. I'm only trying to expedite the mending of the bruises."

I kissed him. The bruises were already yellow and fading. I hugged him, and glued my face alongside his when we parted. I didn't deserve Edward.

The remainder of the evening was fun. Incapable of gagging my meddling spirits I asked Carlisle how old he was during our second game of chess. He was candid, and shocked me with his feedback commenting on his four-hundred and fifty year old existence. It happened in London just like with Edward. But Carlisle never knew who it was that did it. On the way to church he was attacked and his consequent scream in response to the pain of the bite distressed others. When a small mob dashed towards the pair the vampire dropped him, and made his flight. The people trampled over Carlisle chasing the nocturnal fiend which made no sense to me, why they wouldn't aid him.

The transformation was excruciating but once the Venom seized and he regained a sense of self Carlisle realized he had been taken to an abandoned castle. There was a cloaked figure with him inside a chamber filled with only hay which Carlisle revived on. The stranger never showed his face. The male vampire disclosed the nature of what happened to him which horrified the latter. Before orphaning Carlisle completely the vampire did ambiguously let it slip that human blood was not a prerequisite. That promise kept the hope within his mind and paved a road for his future.

Carlisle destroyed my life, twice. I was okay at chess but felt like a novice battling him. Edward tried cheating by telling me Carlisle's strategy though it didn't help. Emmett wanted to occupy me with 'Call of Duty' but I didn't know what that meant. So instead we played monopoly. I never knew how hilarious this game could be. Emmett and Edward argued for almost half an hour over a deal they tried to execute. Emmett was swindling Edward but of course he caught on and was appalled. In the end Emmett settled for Boardwalk in trade for two railways which completed Edward's assortment. I thought I did fine even building houses and hotel's but consequently conjuring the wrath of that stupid card that makes you pay taxes for all of them. I went bankrupt, and Edward was victorious.

The night finished after Esme put her fantastic craftsmanship on display. She selected a pair of ashen gray pants, the color of which was compelling. The balance of the Spencer in response was marveling, and small black buttons accomplished the no doubt highly expensive fabric. Esme also folded a black short-sleeved dress shirt and dark blue tie into a paper bag that she handed to me.

I thanked her profusely and knew I could never repay her kindness. She told Edward to bustle home once he'd managed to release me. There were some modifications she warranted and it was easiest if Edward would stand in as model. Esme spooked me when she appeared out of thin air taking my own measurements during our board game.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Edward asked on the way home. I cradled the paper bag sitting in my lap.

"I can't wait to be invited back."

"Esme will want to take some pictures so prepare to be forced back tomorrow, already."

I never thought I'd ask him this but, "Edward could you drive a bit faster?"

Confounded his brows united, "I thought you didn't like me disregard for speed limits?"

"Um... no, I mean yes." I squirmed uncomfortably in the seat.

"But then why?"

"I have to go to the bathroom really bad."

* * *

I had to endure Edward chiding me and vowing to use their restroom directly when next I had to go. Not wanting to disappoint Esme's plans I asked Edward to help her help us create a utopian night. He relented but assured me there would be a knock on the window later.

I hung up Edward's leather jacket and hopped into the kitchen. Beneath the clothes that Esme gave me I found all the leftovers Carlisle packaged for me. The bread, affordable cheese, grapes and tiramisu I would offer Charlie later once he got back home. I figured he went to Billy's or had a call from the police station. I'm sure he would appreciate it if I shared. Although the bread I wanted to sneak for myself.

I finally felt relieved when I emerged from the inner sanctum of my own restroom. I lifted the dress pants and strung them over a hanger, and layered it with the Spencer too. I thought combining the prosperous gray with the raven black, and the gorgeous blue tie genius. I was really interested to see what I'd look like in it. But more importantly I couldn't wait to see Edward in his suit.

It brought me back to the reality of our circumstances. Why could Edward see my fantasies, my dreams? I always knew I was a little screwed up but this revelation was irrational. He couldn't hear what I was thinking unless I imagined it, at least that was calming but it didn't answer the fundamental question of why this mystery existed. Undoubtedly Edward would want to continue solving this crazy jigsaw puzzle. I wonder if I could blackmail him otherwise...

I retrieved a notebook from my school bag. I wanted to write Uncle Luca a reply. I needed to express my gratitude for all the gifts he and my cousins sent me. The necklace still veered from left to right beneath my shirt, and I felt honored to wear it. I turned on the computer prepared to listen to Avicus and Dexio's song while writing but a knock on the window startled me. Initially I was ready to do some chiding of my own knowing there was no way Edward could already be done modeling for Esme. But a different vision of creamy corn stared at me through the window pane. It was Alice.

I swiftly opened the window for her. "Hey, what happened to you? You missed all the fun after leaving."

"May I come in?" The style of her face was impersonal. I stood aside, and let her crawl in. Alice looked about my room, and took three steps into the center.

"I like your room." The dull song of her voice raised my red flags.

"Thank you," I replied. Alice took a seat on the bed but didn't look at me. She fiddled with the blanket, pulling on the wool.

"Are you okay?" From the little I knew of Alice's personality this vacant presence made me worry, I've never seen her like this.

She huffed and closed her eyes, "I lied."

"Okay, about what?" I scratched my cheek.

"First of all I don't think Edward saw. Actually, I'm sure of it. He was too preoccupied prying on your thoughts and his reaction would have been discernible."

Nervously I started picking at my fingers. "You mean you did have a premonition? A possibility of the future?"

Moderately she rotated her head, eyes still shut, "It wasn't a possibility. There are some things more certain than others, I've told you this. I could compare this forthcoming vision to my weather forecasts – it is steadfast of its course. It has been decided."

"Oh, okay," my lips buzzed, my stomach collapsed into a black hole, and a cold sweat prowled its way down my spine. I mingled my fingers to keep them from fidgeting, and mashed them painfully.

"W-what did you see?" Alice came to gradually look at me. Her eye twitched and both glossed with a sheet of gloom.

"I think you might know."

I turned away from her. I couldn't bear her companionship. The truth that dwelled within the last macabre thought I had before leaving Phoenix now thrived energetically within Alice – binding her to my Sheol. I grimaced and stopped breathing - my eyes misty. I tampered with the lead colored pants, crushing the cloth in my clenched fist.

"Luca?"

I dismissed her. I tried thinking about Seattle but didn't want to imagine it. For some time I considered but eventually sanctioned the terrible guilt hanging over my head. The secret I kept, and didn't tell Edward about. I didn't have the nerve or the heart to tell Charlie. Renee was the only one that knew. On the flight to Washington I speculated whether or not she realized that my goodbye to her was final. I knew I might never see her again. It's the reason why I didn't turn around. It might have prevented me from leaving.

"For how long have you known?"

"Two years, Alice," I said – tiredly.

"How are you doing?" I slanted and leaned against the frame of the open closet, making it creak.

"Well," I smiled wistfully, "I've gone through the seven stages of denial, and have come to accept it." I faced her.

Alice's countenance broke and she shook her head, "No, Luca..."

"What else am I supposed to do? It's inevitable," I laughed, "Hell even Edward detected I had an ulterior motive in moving to Forks. I wasn't dishonest and did come here to spent time with Charlie just before the heavens turn dark."

"Does Charlie know?" A tear dribbled down my cheek.

"I need to tell him. I just don't have the heart. Charlie adores me, and I... how am I meant to convey it?"

Alice blinked looking away, "Are you going to tell Edward?"

I took a deep breath, restraining the tears that were ready to spill, "I need to. I have to. What I'm doing is so wrong. Every single day I'm reminded of my calamity. Whenever I think I'm ready to tell Charlie or Edward all I need to do is meet them for the coward inside me to surface. I lack a cue, and I have no idea how to act. There are times I wish I never met Edward. I wish I had never come to Forks. I'm such a bastard."

"No you're not." Alice crossed the space dividing us and reached around my back. She guided me over to the bed, and we both sat.

"How are you fairing right now?"

Fatigued I covered my face, hiding my expression, "The headaches are getting worse. The Ibuprofen I keep isn't Ibuprofen; the bottle just boosts my artifice. The medicine was prescribed four months ago but I just always refill the same old bottle. If I didn't have it I wouldn't make it through the day."

Alice patted my head, "The physicians?"

I sighed, "An operation could yield permanent brain damage, and they lacked confidence in not knowing whether or not they could successfully remove the growth. And I refused chemotherapy because it would be a half-life. They told me it might be useless anyway."

"Truly?"

"For me death isn't defined through loss of the corporeal form but instead the loss of the person you are. If I can't live as the person I grew to be including all my faults then I have no desire to continue." Sluggishly I leaned on Alice's shoulder.

"I need to know what you saw, please tell me."

"Well," she was reluctant so perhaps it was sooner than I thought. "I now understand why you didn't want Carlisle examining you at the hospital, and the enmity when he suggested it. But I saw you lying in a hospital bed, and Carlisle by your side with a CAT scan exhibiting the tumor." When Alice said the word more tears fell down my face.

"Did the doctors give you an estimate?" I hiccupped, and wiped away the dampness.

"After I landed, a few days on I drove to Seattle to go to Harborview Medical Center and got my new diagnosis. The surgeon told me it would be a miracle if I saw my eighteenth birthday next year still in a coherent state."

Alice embraced me tightly. It was consoling having someone to talk about it with. But now Alice was caught in the middle, and living with Edward and his gift would be difficult for her. I had to be the one to tell him. Once he'd know I think I'd ask Edward to leave like he originally intended. I don't think I could withstand his fury, his pity, his contrition, and the shame of the deed I inflicted on him slowly killing the sunflowers. The holocaust of their decline would broaden the shadow of death looming over me, and I'd invite his ancient scythe even sooner.

"Charlie..." I cried. "I haven't conceptualized how to start that conversation with him. I have no way of knowing what it's like to have children but I would think that realizing your child is dying and your hands are bound while they wither... Renee never talked about it either." I smirked through the tears at Alice's scrunched up face, "You know what? Despite my sexuality I always wanted them."

"Children?"

Thinking about the greatest cost I faced my head tumbled onto Alice's shoulder and I wept. Genially Alice held me in her arms, and I knew then this new dogma was all wrong. It was easier sharing this secret with only me. Discussing it increased the width of the rupture that had broken my heart, and I aggravated it every day when I saw Charlie or Edward.

"You know Luca..." Alice whispered, her voice was barely audible. "I know Edward and you have only known each for a brief time but... there is another option to consider." I withdrew washing my nose on my arm. "I'm just saying." I stood up, angry and loud.

"You know him better than I do Alice. Edward is repulsed by the essence of his being. Imagine because I'm not going to, if and I can't see it happening, he chose to give it to me by my request. Picture if Carlisle did it. Edward would never forgive himself. It would destroy his relationship with Carlisle. Besides, it has to be my decision. I'm only seventeen how do I know what I want out of life? The durability of this truth I've carried with me for two years now.

All I can say in response is... THIS IS MY STORY," I shouted, "I am writing this book of my life, and I don't know what atrocity I've committed that has God and the Devil brawling over my soul. But I do know one thing, one thing I have always detested when reading. Homer's Odyssey, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, and hell even the Merchant of Venice all have one thing in common. Can you guess?" I noticed that I spoke harshly but I didn't care.

Alice said nothing. " _Deus ex machina_. I refuse to go out like that. If anything I have to find my own solution to this. I can't accept immortality, not without a greater agenda and assurance that I'll remain who I am. Even if it means losing everything I hold dear, including him."

"I don't know if that monologue was wise or just insanity," she commented. "So, how do you feel about Edward if you don't mind my asking?"

I closed my eyes, and saw him smiling and waiting for me by the passenger side of the Volvo. "I wake up in the morning, and he's the first thing I think about. The first person I ever wanted to talk to, the first I wanted to know, and my first kiss. I feel excited waiting for the knock on the window at night, I'm restless for my classes to pass so I can see him at lunch, and he's the very ending of my day when I think about him while falling asleep."

"You love him," Alice said.

"I can never tell him, not with those sharks frenzying inside of me. I've already taken steps that will hurt him. I guess he's my Virgil after all."

"What are you going to do?" I plummeted on the chair by my desk. There was nothing to be done. I wanted her to leave. I didn't want to verbally discuss this topic.

"Sway on the breeze with the Songbirds…" I said trance like.

"W-what does that mean?" I snickered,

"I wish I knew."

"Listen Luca, Edward is not finding about this from me. Despite Emmett's exaggerated reaction Edward has honed his skills over the years and gives us as much privacy as possible. I myself can shield my thoughts by occupying my mind with tedious chores."

"Thank you," I whispered. "I would like to be alone Alice."

She shuffled her feet and heaved herself off the bed. The evanescent turbulence electrifying the atmosphere around us was evident, and I knew she wanted to say something else. Rudely I showed her my back, and grabbed a pen. I heard her climbing across the ledge, lingering there, but what sounded like the wind itself exhaling signaled her departure.

Defeated I opened my playlist. I no longer wanted to hear my cousin's song. It would only deepen my despair. I would never be able to consent to Uncle Luca's offer to visit him in Valletta. The hourglass was half-empty. There was no time left for such a journey.

I thought about writing Edward or Charlie a letter too. But I discarded that idea. It was foolish.

I managed my breathing, resorting back to the Luca everyone met two weeks ago. I slapped my cheeks and filled my head with the adventures that tomorrow would hold. Edward would be back soon, and I didn't want to present myself like this to him. I had to consider his feelings, and his wellbeing.

I settled on a song. I plugged in my headphones, started to write, and sang along to the lyric.

 _When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done,  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed,  
And don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memory,  
Leave out all the rest,_

 _Forgetting,  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,  
Pretending,  
Someone else can come and save me from myself,  
I can't be who you are,_

"Decisions, decisions…"

* * *

Emanuele00: This chapter was exceptionally difficult to prepare. However, it wasn't a sudden twist. Hints regarding his condition were hidden throughout former entries. It was planned from the very beginning. Continue to enjoy, and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Pieces

 _Dear Uncle Luca,_

 _I'm so jolly over my letter not going to waste, and reaching its predestined recipient. Thank you so much for sharing what I thought was a wealth of information regarding our family. The token you've sent I laced around my neck and over my heart; out of sight and where only I may adore it._

 _Charlie once told me that you and I had met in passing though I can't recall – I apologize. I would revel in the opportunity to meet you and my cousin's back home in Malta. I'm sure the experience would be life-altering and broaden my horizon of the world outside the U.S. I've seen images online of the capital city Valletta, and think it's breathtaking. The coves of Gozo are mesmerizing, and I read that Comino is a bird sanctuary with only three inhabitants. Is that true?_

 _From what you've told me concerning family tendencies I certainly inherited an abundance of genes from you guys. I love literature, and art. Grandma Swan used to always read poetry from Robert Frost and Mark Twain to me. She initiated and provoked the Semper DNA slumbering inside me. I will always be grateful for that, and I still think it saddening that she was taken from us so soon. The brain cancer she suffered from was shocking for all of us to behold. But I draw solace in knowing that she is at peace and hopefully reunited with grandpa._

 _Avicus and Dexio are superlative musicians. Which one of them sang the tune? I've listened to the melody often after receiving it. Whenever I shut my eyes I can see myself standing by the white shores, and feel the millions of grains of sand beneath my bare feet. There's a warm breeze shuffling through my hair that the Mediterranean blows in, and I beam at the wispy clouds traversing across a sapphire blue sky. I appreciate their gift so much. In a distinctive way they've sent me the anima of Malta. I can hear it whispering, beckoning me, and luring me in ways I'm too young to understand._

 _I know you dislike this exact method of discussing our family history however I hope there is one question in particular you may answer, and if not, I shall understand. You mentioned that our ancestors lived with the elephants, and from the little history I've studied of Malta I learned that the ancient Maltese did so millennia ago. Do we really have reliable records of our family partaking in this?_

 _Did you like the picture I included? You have no idea how exhausting it was convincing Charlie to sit still for two minutes. He's so picture shy, actually, he's timid all around. But he did tell me you paid for his education and how he appreciated the gesture. I think it speaks volumes of your character Uncle._

 _I'm glad having chosen to move back to Forks. There is so much I've accomplished since my homecoming that I doubt I could have gained residing in Phoenix. I met a special friend since moving. I think you would like him as well. He and I share in so many various topics that it can be impugnable at times that someone like him exists. I met his family for the first time today, and think they are really friendly. They spoiled me with luxurious food, games, and intriguing memoirs of their own._

 _Lately I've been thinking allot about life. I've reflected on everything that happened to me over the short span of seventeen years and think it was well spent, until now. The future and the wheel of fate it's spun by remains dubious as to its intentions and consistently finds ways to vex us. But I like not knowing, though some things seem cemented and unshakable in their fierceness._

 _I would love accepting your offer, and perhaps after my eighteenth birthday next year I could visit._

 _In closing, I am thrilled of having entertained you enough to ensnare you as my penpal. Ha, ha. If anything I can only benefit from this relationship, I believe._

 _Thank you for the priority stamps, I will be making good use of them._

 _Best wishes, and like grandma always said: 'Forever in a Day'._

 _\- Little Luca_

I sealed the pages within the milky envelope, licked one of the stamps, and plastered it across its upper left edge. I huffed but smiled looking forward to his reply. It had been over an hour since Alice left, and the canticle of twilight had well passed. I wandered to the bathroom showering off the filth of the day, and allowed the searing hot streams of the pumps to shrivel up my skin. I stepped out steaming like a poached dumpling. After brushing my teeth and applying some more of the almond scented lotion to appease Edward I swallowed a pill from the bottle of Ibuprofen. I had never taken one at night before but figured it'd mitigate the throbs early in the morn.

I anxiously peeked inside my room, no Edward; swiftly I ran wearing only a pair of underwear to the closet. Better prepared than during the last few episodes I made sure to wear full-length pajamas. Time was ticking ahead and its two fingers nearly met at nine. Charlie wasn't back yet but it being Friday night the police chief probably amused himself with sports, and junk food.

The window was still open. I tore a small piece of paper from the notebook and scribbled, "Come on in," on its surface. I took some tape and attached it to the window pane. The day had worn me out so I withdrew beneath the comforter, comparing myself to a tortoise again; finding shelter in its shell. My cheeks hurt from smirking, giggling, and smiling about our Washington safari of Seattle tomorrow. I snuggled into the pillow, tears of joy cascaded down my face, and the Sandman's golden glitter soon took effect.

* * *

The glorious view from the Space Needle was beyond words. I felt appropriate in my apparel, and like nobility. Esme was a sorceress at her craft – a powerful and benevolent fairy of Arthurian legend. I leaned on the railing mesmerized by the scope created by mortal hands. I felt his vigorous touch on my back and it made the passions radiating off of my core quaver. Edward was a timeless painting, a jewel of the centuries, a treasure of medieval London herself. Smiling he looked down at me, the maroon tie exposed the full luster of the auburn streaks swirling through his dark mane. The sunflowers I enshrined within the spectacle of his ever livid vision hypnotized me.

I looked over my shoulder inside the restaurant. There were copious couples dining, toasting, kissing, proposing, and falling in love admits the various candles illuminating the room. The atmosphere was set ablaze by tender atoms of affection science never knew drifted throughout the expanse of the universe.

Edward massaged my back, his long fingers drawing their usual lines up and down my spine. I reverently peaked up at him, and he lovingly caught me in the ambit of his glow. I focused back to Seattle's shimmering fields of light. "Oh..."

"Err, okay... blackout?" When I shifted my attention back to the city I found it shrouded in sudden darkness. The lights of buildings, car's passing beneath us, and street lamps vanished. The sonatas of Mozart that had endowed the restaurant within magnitudes of majesty died, and its inhabitants abruptly waned. All that remained were solitary puffs of smog and descending trickles of soot as the flames of the candles diminished.

"E-Edward? What's going on?" I no longer felt his touch.

I saw him at the corner of the balcony, bereft of his suit. "Edward?" I stepped towards him but the claws of his hand halted my advance.

Within the somber and frigid shroud that had cast itself over us I could still see his expression. I gasped. Edward's cherubic face was contorted by antagonistic definitions of liquid rancor. Cupid's bow was askew. The puffy lips quivered, and revealed his sharp otherworldly teeth. I heard him hiss, and I cowered back. The perfect eyebrows pushed hard into the bridge of his nose, the sunflowers were gone, replaced by a bitter lemon like yellow.

"Edward?" I whispered, scared. Within the blink of an eye he flashed right in front of me, his iron fist around my neck. I chocked, and coughed. He lifted me off my feet, the pressure of his fingers digging into my neck made me gag. I held on to his firm wrist, squirming, and whimpering his name.

"Just another rain drop," his voice turned malignant. There was no symphony left in it. "You're just another rain drop in His endless, vicious, and savage storm bombarding this earth without ever leaving your mark."

"I-I'm s-s-so sor-rry," I cried.

I screamed when he released me from his grip, and I landed on the ground. I trembled, and wailed his name. I shouted, begging for his forgiveness. My head pounded, the sickness demanding the spotlight. I shook my head, "No, no, no, GO AWAY". I trapped my head in a deadlock and rolled through the dirt on the floor. It transformed and developed a rasping and demonic voice – shrieking at me.

 _"You hurt him, you destroyed him, you killed him,"_ it spat and made me weep. The weather turned wintry, there was thunder and lightning and the ferocious falling hail lacerated my skin as it whipped me. _"I didn't mean to, I never meant to hurt him. Please, somebody... Charlie, Renee, grandma Swan, please..."_ I retreated into a pathetic ball, and acknowledged this divine punishment.

"Luca," a harmonic voice resonated through my ears. For a moment I thought it was him but it wasn't. The voice was smoother, lighter, and sophisticated. My body ached from bruises and scrapes left by the hail. I freed my head and looked through the French doors of the restaurant. The tables were barren and frozen by unrelenting ice. But each table was lit by a single brightness, returning light to the cyclone. I searched for the proprietor of the dulcet echo I perceived. Through my blurry vision I saw the portrait of a figure at the center of the room. Groaning, and in agony I inched forward on all fours like a vagrant dog.

I flinched when I sliced my hands on shards of broken glass covering the floor. I continued, heaving for air, and bleeding mercilessly. It seemed even my own blood despised me, and no longer wished to fill me with life. I fell to my side, lifeless, and tired. "Where are you?" I muttered. I tasted blood inside my mouth. The sickness felt like serrated thorns, wrapping around my naked body and viciously piercing me, originating from the tumor inside my head.

I heard steps, and wearily opened my eyes. I saw two contemporary leather shoes standing in front of me. Strenuously I tilted my head following skintight obsidian dress pants that met with a silken grassy shirt, covered in a similar dark jacket. His skin was like paper, and his eyes old. The golden hue they emanated was so deep that I thought they had been nestled within their sockets for a very long time. Somehow he projected his likeness from the picture hanging in Charlie's living room and into my nightmare.

"Uncle Luca," I sobbed. He was almost a mirror image of me, only physically older and taller. The velvet strains of his hair were longer and brushed off to the side. The flat lips expanded into an opulent smile, showing me his straight pallid teeth. Fondly he opened his chest for an embrace, and reached beneath my arms raising me off the floor. I suddenly had the strength to stand again. The wounds were burning but fading, disappearing altogether when he closed his protective wings around me.

He swept his hand down my back, and petted my head while pressing me to him. "Precious One," he spoke into my ear.

"Uncle..." He was as rangy as Charlie. I was soothed by his cradle, and the mouthwatering aroma of jasmine which was intense.

Uncle Luca pulled back, keeping me securely in his grasp. The smile was unwavering, and venerating.

The wetness enveloping my face, and filling pools of my treachery refused to secede, "What do I do?"

He cupped my face, and kissed my forehead. "Only on the shores of Gozo do the emeralds grow."

"What does that mean?"

"Pay heed to the Songbird's call of Kemmuna." I shook my head,

"I-I don't understand."

"Isabella Semper." I stirred, boring into his incandescent gaze.

"Grandma?" He nodded.

Uncle Luca released me from his doting clasp. He withdrew, taking several paces back, and purred. "Remember the whispers of Malta, love."

My Uncle's form was swallowed by the darkness and vanished. I screamed again, pleading him not to leave me. I was alone, and the fires of the candles died away.

"Uncle!" I said out loud. I blinked; sweat dripped down my face, dancing to the pulse of my hammering heart. I saw the ceiling of my room, and scrambled to sit up. My lungs demanded air so I inhaled dangerously fast – panting. A dream, I thought flabbergasted. I dreamt? There was something cool surrounding the furnace my body hand translated into. The frost slithered around me, swirling around my waist, and chest. As quick as a bullet I reached for the lamp on the nightstand and switched it on.

"Edward," I whispered. The contours of his face were aroused; stricken by worry.

"Luca are you alright? You were tossing and turning." Edward seized me and compressed me to his chest. I rested my chin on his shoulder, and was reminded of his perfume. "You whimpered unintelligibly, and moaned."

Leisurely I draped my arms around his neck. Relieve lightened my heart but stung me with surprise. Since when did I dream again? Was it the extra pill I took? "What time is it?"

"Half past three in the morning," Edward answered. No headaches I noticed. Was my mind so preoccupied with the thunderous fists of their pound that dreams had to capitulate to their lashes? I had never taken the medicine before going to bed because it was never necessary.

Edward forced us apart but I kept my arms around him. I felt sluggish, my eyelids barely open, and drained of all energy. He nudged my nose with his,

"Luca, please, are you alright?" The inside of my throat felt scorched like the Sahara, completely dry and gruff without an oasis for miles in sight.

"Yeah," I managed. Edward scrutinized my face suspiciously.

"You had a dream," he guessed correctly. "It was a nightmare judging by the state you were in. You tribulation nearly woke Charlie."

"Please," I groaned. I collapsed into the crook of his neck and attached my hand to his heart. Edward complied, and lay back. I felt sweltered. I freed a leg from the tortoise's shell and strapped his leg making him shiver. I nuzzled my cheek to his chest and closed my eyes. The pillow trembled when Edward's hand extended to extinguish the light. I clenched the fabric of his shirt in my fist and thought I heard him speak but sleep overpowered me again, instantly.

* * *

A dreamless interlude, I thought when I awoke. The room was dreary even though it was morning. I hoisted myself up on my elbows and languidly looked about the room. The old noggin felt slightly aggravated but the pill I took last night still aided the barrier defending against the throbs.

The left side of my bed was empty. Edward wasn't there anymore. I sat up against the headboard, and positioned a pillow to rest my head on. The dream and all its vivid detail was wholly in my mind. It felt so real. Edward's iron grip, the spears of ice chafing my skin, and Uncle Luca's amicable gesture repeatedly dashed in front of my waking eyes.

My nose itched. There was a hardy bouquet adorning the air. On cue Edward dabbed the door and stood in its threshold with a bed tray. His crooked grin revealed a dimple when he saw me sitting up, and alert.

"Good morning," his bell like voice returned.

"Hey, wh-whatcha got there?"

Excited he joined my side and sat the tray across my lap. There was a plate with scrambled eggs infused with green onion and topped with black pepper, a bowl of strawberries and freshly peeled and cut bananas, a cup of steaming hot coffee, and glass of glistening orange juice. "I started practicing when I catalogued your ardor for breakfast items," he shrugged.

I bit my lip, and felt the puffiness returning to my eyes. The meal looked so inviting. Especially the little red vase with daisies that beautified this simple helping appeared specifically selected. "Try it, please," Edward picked up the fork.

He procured a good bite and held his palm beneath the chunk of egg, offering it to me. I opened my mouth and let him feed me. Edward did a fine job. The dish was creamy, and perfumed by the earthy flavor of the green onion. Expectantly he awaited my verdict.

"For someone who can't taste regular food you sure know how to prepare it."

His earnest smile was splendid. Edward handed me the fork and I dynamically gulped it up. I was hungry; the dream had expended my stamina. I liked the fresh fruit Edward put on the tray, the rich vitamins refilled my desolate gauge. The caffeine from the coffee provided my body with the rest of the vitality robbed during the midnight hours.

"What was your dream about?" His troubled expression didn't surprise me. "You had a tantrum. I held you, tried waking you but to no avail. You kept mentioning your uncle's name, and mine. The rest was slurred, opaque."

I downed the rest of the orange juice, "I'm not sure of its meaning. Dreams don't really mean anything anyway." I reached out, gracefully stroking Edward's cheek, and scrubbing the dark circle beneath his eye with my thumb. "That was an excellent breakfast. I think I might hire you."

Edward mocked my sentiment with a humorless laugh, "It's a complimentary service. What are you hiding?" His fingers were over mine, and roasting his face with my feverish heat. I exhaled, calmly.

"Edward, dreams are… look I don't know in what dusty corner of the kitchen you found this damn thing but it's bothersome now, would you mind?" Snorting and chuckling Edward removed the tray with one hand, and planted it on the floor.

"I remember what I told you, that I haven't been dreaming for awhile. It never meant I was incapable of it. So, okay, maybe I was subconsciously surprised and threw a fit. It doesn't matter. It's just our minds way of keeping busy at night, right?"

Edward didn't buy it. I sealed his lips as he was about to speak, "Why not focus on dreams that are about to become reality? I for one cannot wait for our little crusade tonight."

He blinked, pensively, and covered my finger with the sticky syrup of his lips. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dummy," I said in his face. I jumped and crowded his neck, forcing him back onto the bed. I climbed on top him, my legs astride on either side of his pelvis. My lips crushed his, kissing and knotting them tenderly. I rummaged through his capacious hair, combing it with both hands utterly intoxicated by his heavenly scent. Edward compelled our drumming chests to taste each other, pushing down on my back and dredging his hooks into my shoulder blades.

"You're assertive today," he whispered while striking my face with heartfelt arrows of endearment shot from Cupid's bow.

"I _am_ a guy you know," I reminded him. I caressed his forehead with the palm of my hand. My fingers were engaged nudging at his thick bangs.

Edward looked straight between us, and raised a brow bemused, "Then why are you straddling me?" He growled into my ear, kissing its lobe.

"Well," I deliberated, "Because… I was a cowboy in a past life, and I enjoy a domesticated stallion." I smashed my lips together, repressing a smile. Feigning or perhaps truly offended, Edward rotated his head to the side, his lashes waving at me repeatedly.

"Oh, really?" I nodded, innocently. That was the wrong move. Using his Herculean strength he flipped us over without a single protest from me, as if it would help, and trapped both my wrists over my head. Edward sunk until he aligned his cumbrous torso with my frame beneath him, and squeezed my legs together between the beefy muscles of his own appendages.

"Now you're the mule, Devil."

I felt my heart leaping in my chest, clobbering his chiseled breast. My stomach expanded, irregularly, excited by the adamantine muscles of Edward's burly gut. The coals inside me were lit and baked my face as the ecstasy of being below his mighty figure excited my testosterone. Edward noticed, and his Adam's apple seesawed swallowing anxiously.

I disengaged my hand from the tunnel's of his grip and surrounded him beneath his armpits, cuddling him. I lifted my head so the bald caps of our fronts could reunite. Edward blew his delicious breath of peppermint inside my mouth and I swooned – numbed by his irresistible brand of narcotic. He captured my lower lip, and moaning drew the tip of his slippery tongue across it. I explored and treaded the pleat of Edward's back, burrowing into the taut skin of his hips.

His clutch grasped my head, and he moved his swollen lips rigorously – continuing to wash my palate with his honey. I drew around his waist, involuntarily swiping away his shirt and felt the toned muscular amenities strapped above his buttock.

Edward's stomach pushed into mine when he discharged his arctic gust and drew back his tongue. He buried his head into the blanket, and fondled my ear with his – groaning mellifluously. My heart palpitated, and to ease his strain I abandoned his smooth bronze skin and clutched the clasps of his shoulders. This moment was so perfect, so intimate, passionate, heated, and yet the throb inside my head reminded me of the despicable crime I was committing.

I kissed his neck, "Are you okay?"

Edward answered by delving his arms underneath me, and elevated us to sit. As always, he kept me in his lap. And of course, my thighs pumped thick amounts of electrified blood through my veins as he encompassed me. I held the lock around his shoulders, and Edward insisted on his clamp around my waist. I pecked the vertex of his nose which made his breast that was bashed up against my own mildly rumble.

"You are my eighth wonder," he professed, charmingly.

I said nothing.

* * *

"I look fat," I grieved.

Esme smacked her lips, and reflected a scornful blaze in the mirror. "Please, Edward told me you used to work out. The hourglass shape of your body still implies the results of your activities."

She tucked on the Spencer and patiently wiped at loose hair follicles I couldn't even see. I did look fancy in the suit. The graceful oyster painted pants and vest were amplified by the sable shirt, and elaborated by the midnight blue tie. Alice assisted with my hair – the renegade wig acquiesced her every request. I washed; she dried and slathered her hand with wax brushing my bangs off to the side where they stayed without dissent.

"I think you're done," Esme said easily. Admittedly, I didn't look half bad. There was an impulsive glow in my eyes, and a sparkle of thrill towards the night that lay ahead.

"Think he'll like it?" I patted my cheeks.

"Do you like it?" The pucker of my lips ruined the vision Esme created but nonetheless…

"Yes I do."

Edward and I were received back at the Cullen residence at around noon. Culinary arts had become a new hobby that I sponsored for them. Fortunately the meal was scant, Esme thinking ahead, and they made a ratatouille. The spheroid sliced vegetables spiraled like a mandala around my plate and smelled alluring. Carlisle had baked his moist bread with the green peppers again, and the timbered cutting board was thankfully lackluster of the Stilton.

"Esme?" I asked shyly.

Esme pinched a thin strand of fuzz off of the ebony shirt, "Yes?"

"Was it always clear? I mean, what I mean is that Edward is… well you know?"

Esme became thoughtful, "I asked him that once, a long time ago. You know Edward is older than I. Before I asked him I never questioned it and believed in time he would commit himself to someone his equal but who was also his polar opposite – a shadow of him.

When I interrogated Edward his answer was terse. He said that he had no interest in such affairs, and that desolation was superior compared to the monotonous farces of the heart. These were his words, not mine. I was distraught by his assessment, even more so as the decades dwindled and he remained the same.

Imagine my satisfaction a few weeks ago when he hounded me incessantly for hours about a young boy I met at the store. He made me recall every last detail of our encounter. In my mind he wanted to see your reactions, inquiries, smile, and listen to your voice, laugh, and your heartbeat. I quickly put the pieces together.

I wasn't surprised that he had taken a liking to you. Even now, looking at you, I see the astonishing blend of the sexes. Your masculinity of course winning out but a tender female touch softens it. I think you are just right for him."

I think it was destiny that had stretched its vengeful tendon to ensure I would be liable for any torment wrought within the aftermath of these events. Esme's courteous gesture dimmed the felicity of our venture though I was still grateful, and it was nice to hear someone else compare us from their viewpoint.

"But a fair word of warning, Luca," Esme grinned, "Edward can be protective as well as demanding. Don't let him play you."

I snorted, "Oh please, Edward isn't the Pied Piper of Hamelin, and I sure won't follow his tune so easily."

Agreeably Esme nodded, and led me from the room. We descended down the stairs, each step making me more excited to see if my vision of him would come true. We passed the tribal masks and Greek pottery so I knew we were close to the main lobby of the house. We dismounted the second floor and I caught a glimpse of the blooming iris of their French welcoming hall.

My mouth fissured when I saw the handsome man I assembled and conjured. Attractively Edward stood with one foot out in front of the other supporting a chunk of his mass. The chic jet black dress pants clung resolute around his long athletic legs, and his thumbs hid inside their pants. The coat was synthesized to engulf and pronounce the sculpted frame of his upper body while the cloudy shirt diverted attention to his olive complexion. Edward's hair was suddenly on fire, the noose of maroon stripped around his neck ignited dormant fuses revealing another layer of genetic refinement.

In a genteel manner and smiling he offered me his hand. I took it without hesitation. Edward yanked on it, the smile replaced by a devious grin, and I bumped into him. "Look at you."

"Me?" I said dreamily. "Look at you, my fantasy transmitted into the real world."

My hand skated up his arms, squeezing the rounded biceps' bedecked by the downy cloth of his attire. Edward enclosed my elbows in his grip and connected our forehead's together. I closed my eyes and simpered as the auburn locks tickled me. I heard the click, and noted the flash of a camera.

Esme stood back by the railing with a digital camera in hand snapping pictures. My love for pictures was on the same level as Charlie's but considering all she had done I couldn't bring myself to be an imp. After a few poses Edward reminded her of our schedule. After wishing us fun and promise of a recital later my gentleman snatched a backpack from the floor next to the exit and we hastily made our retreat.

"What's in the bag?"

"Alice's comprehension was that we might appreciate regular clothes for after dinner, and when we attend the laser show." Mentally I thanked her, and made a affidavit to verbally tell her so too.

Confounded I stared at the vehicle parked outside in front of us. It wasn't silver, neither a Volvo, and to be plain I had no I idea what model of car it was.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked enthused.

"What is it?"

He laughed, "It is a 2017 Chevrolet Corvette," he explained proudly.

I looked at the lean smoking red monster and shrugged, "I don't know what that means."

"It means I only ever employ this car when occasion demands it."

I followed him around the machine, honestly unimpressed, but instead dazzled by his gallant indication when opening the passenger side ushering me in. The interior of the car was made of leather and outfitted with crimson seats but a pitch black steering wheel. It seemed sporty.

"Ready?" Edward tossed the bag into the backseat or lack thereof, and hummed the car to life. It was noisy but ripe.

We accelerated down the highway, and to my surprise already passing the city limits only after a few short minutes. I suddenly understood why he liked this behemoth amongst automobile – its speed was no joke.

"So what exact show are we seeing at the Laser Dome?" Edward smirked, and fondled his hand over and beneath the cap of my knee.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like those."

"I never used to either but ever since meeting you I find their consternation or positive jolts engaging." I made a face wrapping both my hands around his arms.

"When's our reservation for?"

"At six." Edward wedged his fingers into my skin.

"What are you going to do?" I bit my tongue when I barely saw green zooming by us and realized the speedometer would be a chilling tableau for any rational police officer. Night was well set in, and Luna was slowly arriving.

"What do you mean?"

"I forbid you from wasting anymore food. The end," I hoisted my chin, arrogantly but adamant. Edward sighed,

"They might ask questions Luca," he warned.

"Like it's any of their business why you choose not to eat? Stop caring about what people think-," I grumbled, "Never mind but at least get something minimal to go later and then I'll have it for lunch tomorrow or something. Deal?"

Edward licked his lips and flashed me his fulgent sneer, "That's a very good idea. What was it you dreamt up? New York strip?"

"You wouldn't," I denounced him.

I reclined in the comfy seat though without much of scenery. We were proceeding at speeds of light and the world outside existed within the vista of a muddy fog. Tomorrow was Sunday; unfortunately, it meant the letter wouldn't be picked up until Monday. I wonder how long it will need to reach Valletta. I was glad the priority stamps would precipitate the shipping.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" He pressured the grip on my leg.

"Would it be logical for vampires to inhabit equatorial climates?"

Edward's eyes widened and I squinted. He cleared his throat, and was reluctant as always whenever I approached the plight. "No, not at all," he said sternly. "Most immortals don't mingle with humans like my family does. There could possibly be contact relating to fortunes or estate but it would be limited. The crux of the matter applies to their inability to thrive beneath the sun without exposure, and a tropical climate would negate any enterprise during daylight hours."

"So no reason whatsoever?"

Edward shrugged, "Carlisle has an acquaintance in Egypt. However, he only remains there because of his roots."

"I suppose vampires get homesick then?"

"In a manner of speaking," I heard the growing suspicion in his voice. "We have a plethora of friends who dwell in their native territories like England, Ireland, Germany, and China."

I huffed, and glanced back out the window.

"What stirred this abrupt absorption in the topic?"

"Maybe because it could help me understand your disposition better," I boxed his hand encircling my limb.

"Ha, ha, all you need to do is ask Devil. I'll reveal all you-"

I was thrown forward but the tremendous tension of the seatbelt lessened my velocity and strapped me to the seat. I rocked from left to right while Edward's car swirled and squealed from side to side. His arm imprisoned me in a ferric grip steadying my body. My knees crashed into the door panel and wailed in complaint. At once I felt sickness inside my stomach and the rising urge to vomit. The car revolved around its axis unleashing white clouds of vapor like dragon's smoke.

I convulsed but Edward's arm corresponded with the seatbelt and steadied me. The car came to a dead stop. In shock, bewildered, and dazed I looked out the window at the vanishing nebula of smoke as it was devoured by the troposphere.

"W-what happened?" I strained to incline but Edward kept me in place.

Edward's face like mine was aghast, and speechless. I peered out through the windshield and gulped. The cardinal hood of his car had somehow been severely damaged. There was a profound and extensive dent that forced the metal into a crater. The paint composed around the bowl was scratched, and ruined, and more exhaust bolted forth from the engine that was surely impaired from the blow.

"SEE," I yelled. "I told you to drive the speed limit and now you went and destroyed your car or even worse killed some poor unsuspecting animal."

Edward didn't budge, and neither did his confinement over my chest. My heart didn't thrash, no; its crescendo had peaked and was buzzing.

"Luca," he breathed. "You retain an incongruous proclivity for perception – use it."

Disturbed but strangely encouraged by his sentiment I looked back to the cavity on the hood of the car. Immediately I blinked, several times, and did perceive an anomaly. There was a dent inside the very interior of the car. It looked like something fell from the sky and crashed into it. If Edward had hit something then assuredly the fender and not the center of the hood would have suffered.

"Did something jump on the car?" What could have done this?

I jerked when I heard a loud commotion off to my right, outside in the bushes. I couldn't explain why but an alien coldness exuded from my heart, and not one caused by Edward's arm. It began consuming me from the inside out. I felt tingles and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Edward?" I spinelessly clutched his arm, suddenly terrified. I tried making out a shape in the darkness but couldn't. But something told me we weren't alone.

"Luca, you need to stay in this car."

"What?" Edward saw something. His eyes were cutthroat, and his pupils inflated like he was honing in on something.

"Baby! No matter what, stay inside this car."

I couldn't stop him. Edward stepped out into the drizzle slamming the door shut. I bit my lip to stop it from shaking. I watched his stride around the car and into the dimming glow of the headlights. I wrapped my arms over my stomach, the black hole had returned and it foreshadowed something – something awful.

Edward's head popped to the right. His nose crinkled, he smelled something he wasn't fond of. I watched his fingers twitch, his chest froze, and it was quiet. It was far too quiet.

I tried to follow his motions, the directions he was prying in. But I saw and heard nothing. Yet there was something, some entity that distressed him. What could possibly alarm Edward so intently?

I ceased breathing, shutting down my lungs. Edward and I both heard it. There was a growl, no a snarl, breaking through the trees to his left. His lips parted, dismayed. Edward spotted it, whatever it was. But I didn't. I tried to see but couldn't. The snarl was bearish, and vibrated like the tail of a rattle snake.

A great silver blur shot from between the trees and slammed into Edward. It happened fast. I couldn't detect what it was. Something smashed, and the car was showered by broken chunks of the pavement. The snarl penetrated my ears; it was shrill and much more boisterous. There was a flash, and another blur of silver. I watched the two hurricanes bashing each other. Their momentum was too mondo for my weak eyes to follow.

The car was jolted. I looked up to the deck of the car, something landed on top of it, and it was moving. The metal lamented noisily as an unknown organism grinded it. Instinctively I unbuckled my seatbelt. The roof bent painstakingly slow. It was a deliberate and procrastinated gait.

I jounced. A remarkable thump boomed out front. I saw Edward, his comely and classic suit torn – denuded of half the cloth exposing his chest. I covered my mouth when I finally saw his adversary.

It stood at minimum 7'5 inches tall, and on it hind legs. The torso was more immense than Emmett's, and pulsing with uncommonly gigantic tendons. Even from the distance I saw the pronounced veins pumping liquids through its system. Its short puffy tail was erect and pointed straight as an arrow. The leviathan was covered in a spiky silvery pelt that capped and fenced its whole physique. It had a long snout with rows of dark yellow teeth, and sharp barbed ears. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a wolf.

Edward grunted and hissed dangerously. The wolf roared and crunched but missed. Edward's hair was tousled by the uproar of its eruption. His hand was tightly clutched around its hand like paw, and the other pushed back on the crevice of its elbow. They were both struggling. It was a battle of strength.

There was a chink, the sound of an incision. I sank in the seat and shivered. I saw something curved, oily blackish like, and it had pierced the car's hood. The nail gnarled through the alloy like a knife through warmed butter. Rapidly it formed a cockeyed square and flung the roof off. A gale blasted into the compartment stinging my eyes.

Immediately I choked and suppressed the impetus to vomit. A putrid scent that made me think of decomposing carcasses, feces, and sweat slapped me across the face. I coughed, and swallowed the temptation to regurgitate. A hot drop that I felt even through the tissue of the Spencer dribbled onto my shoulder. I looked at it, and tested its consistency. It was slimy, gooey like slobber.

I whimpered when a sultry wheeze disturbed my hair from above – the origin of the sickening scent.

I was ambivalent and frightened down to the very last cell of me. Panting and panicked I collected my bravery and met its vast horror inflicting stare. I couldn't define its eyes – brown, gold, red, black? All of them? A second wolf glared at me, its deep taupe brows were like checkmarks and shriveled the long bridge of its snout. It cocked its head to the side, and blinked.

I screamed, horribly – screeching, my throat hurt and my voice was hoarse. The wolf acted like it was human; a queer recognition in its uncanny eyes, and its mouth drew all the way up to them like it was smiling. It was a hellish sight that might just result in even more nightmares.

Its arm lunged, and the oily claws clasped my clothes. The ferocity of its callous blow tore the Spencer in the back, I heard it, and it snatched me up like a dangling yo-yo, gripping me brutally around the waist. It bunkered me there, beneath its gargantuan arm. The scent was overpowering and I felt my innards ready to spill. It made me dizzy, my eyes fluttered, and I was beginning to lose consciousness.

I cried, whimpered, when I saw Edward pinned to the ground by the other silver wolf. His hands held the unfurled mouth of the wolf in place. But he wasn't concentrating on the assailant. Instead his abashed sight bore into me as the wolf flagellated above him.

Why was this happening? Was I right? Were these the Foul Wolves of the legend that Jacob confined to me? This one night I wanted to be perfect but my deceit deprived me of such pleasure. There was nothing left to perceive only that there seemed motive behind this attack. While one kept the vampire in check the other shanghaied the human. What was their game?

I surrendered to the fetid stench, and all I heard as creation grew dark was Edward's howl somewhere in the murky recess of my mind.

"LUCA!"


	17. Chapter 17

Whispers from Malta

It was damp and humid when I jerked, and awoke to the darkness. At first I thought my eyelids were still shut but quite the contrary, I was highly alert. I couldn't tell how long I was out or where they took me. Momentarily I considered this to be a new nightmare summoned from within my mind; slowly collapsing and reaching a point of entropy. It certainly wouldn't surprise me.

I writhed on the floor and wrangled to sit up. I went with my sense of touch and felt the ground beneath me. It was filthy and covered with debris. I wondered where the heat came from. The moisture was a magnifying glass for the array of dissonant spices contaminating the air. The malodor was vile and reminded me of my abductors. I dismissed thinking about their gambit. All I could draw from it was that it must have something to do with Edward. Envisioning what happened made it palpable.

I reviewed myself, "Two legs, two arms, one head, and... I'll check the rest later." On all fours I crawled through the room trying to find something that could help. Perhaps I could even detect a light sneaking in from in-between a door frame. Carefully I tested each scope of my reach and came upon what felt like a shard of broken glass. I fumbled with it to determine its size. I could grasp it snuggly, and it must have been as long as the shank of a dagger. I tucked it away inside my back pocket.

When I passed around me I felt an insignificant discomfort and instinctively touched my abdomen. There must have been a slight bruise to the west of my navel, and where the wolf had snatched me. But I couldn't allow this aberration to deter me away from my ambition. Secretively I hoped for Edward to come breaking in at any moment and the sunflowers encasing me inside their protective carapace, and lifting me home in a flash of auburn. There was no time to dream.

I twitched when a light came on. I zoomed in on the cobweb coated lamp dangling from the ceiling. My eyes were instantly burned by its magnitude. How long was I out? Squinting I looked around the old metal shielded space – it looked like a dungeon. There was a furnace on the far wall to the left. It must be the source of the heat although nothing stewed inside at the moment. There were plastic canisters standing next to it. Now that I saw them I discovered the vague scent of kerosene. Besides these few trinkets the metal box was vacant of any other amenities. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was inside some sort of factory.

There was a sudden rowdy bang resonating throughout the room as a large metallic door flung open and collided into the wall behind it. I fell back on my bottom and shivered, gazing into the blackness of the hallway. There was a stagnant silhouette, the contours of someone standing just inches outside in the corridor. But the frame was human, and not animalistic.

Agonizingly listless and deliberate they crept into the indigent glow of the light.

I gasped.

"M-Mrs. Holland?" I couldn't believe it. There she stood. Her livid hair was at disarray, and her attire torn and ragged. The fierceness in her eyes was much more violent than last I saw her.

"Hello Luca," her voice grated. "I'm glad you finally woke up. I was beginning to worry that I injured you. I wouldn't want our leverage to be useless after the effort of stealing you away from the vampire."

"Leverage? What... why?" I was befuddled. Was she always...? No! Edward would have known. Did he know? I couldn't imagine.

"I can answer that." Abruptly a tall and hulking man dressed in a black mantel with a cape entered the room and stepped around Mrs. Holland. His hair was lengthy and greasy brown like rust. An equally unattractive beard decorated his face sitting beneath a fat and crooked nose, and small blue egg-shaped eyes.

Swiftly he crossed the room until he towered over me. He smiled, and offered me his hand. "I am Fenrir," he introduced himself.

I ignored his gesture and pushed up off the ground, and in the process lost the Spencer. As originally suspected it was torn at the back. Aggravated I loosened the tie, and undid the first three buttons of the dress shirt. "What the hell do you want?"

Defensively Fenrir raised his hands, "No need for animosity, young master," his sentiment flared my rage.

"You attacked us and then proceeded to kidnap me. I have every reason to be pissed you mutt," I hissed. He waved his index finger at me.

"Ah, ah, ah, we mustn't forget our manners young master." Mrs. Holland joined his side, sneering, and showing her teeth which had turned from yellow to gold. She placed her hand on top of his shoulder gaining Fenrir's attention.

"I told you. His temper will be a perfect addition."

I froze when Fenrir grabbed my chin turning my head from side to side observing me. He pursed his anemic cracked lips, and shrugged. "It's rare for our breed to be so fair however I suppose it can be an advantage."

"What are you talking about?" I muttered.

Fenrir smirked, "One moment's pain young master, that is all, and then once the sun wanes and the moon rises you will be one of us." I clutched his wrist with both hands and severed his hold of my face staggering back. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't possibly be considering...

"Luca," Mrs. Holland said seductively, "Believe me honey you want this. When he gave it to me I experienced the command of the moon, and the whispers of the night. Trust me, even the hunt is a thrill beyond measure."

"No," I cried, "Please, I don't want this." I backed up until I felt the iron barrier of the wall behind me.

"You need it," Fenrir countered taking several steps towards me again. "Even now I can smell the ailment inside of you, slowly consuming your life."

He knew? He could smell it? Not even Edward or the rest of the Cullen's were capable of that. Fenrir stopped just centimeters from me. His plain bluish eyes studied my body. Mrs. Holland came up behind him.

"You can smell that? I can't," she complained. He made eye contact with me, smirking again.

"A skill honed by the decay of several centuries, child."

"Centuries?" I asked.

Finally showing some gentlemanly mannerism Fenrir folded his hands behind his back and arrogantly stuck out his unkempt spiky chin.

"Listen well, I will not regale you with this tale again, young master.

We are the Children of the Moon or as mortals have labeled us – werewolves, lycanthropes, and other monograms in reference to the wolf. Our exact origin is unknown much like the beginnings of our adversary the vampire. Unlike our immortal cousin's who are venomous our infliction can be traced to a retrovirus which transforms our DNA and affixes certain chromosomes which gives us our peculiarities. Children of the Moon have existed for as long as the vampire has which gave rise to the belief that there might be some ancient connection. Unfortunately if there ever was such wisdom it has long since passed out of memory.

I am Fenrir, and I am the last remaining elder of our brood. Long ago Children of the Moon were numerous, and conquering and ruling over vast areas of Europe, and Russia. I was born in a small village near Derbent almost three thousand years ago. The village was part of the Russet Empire. When I was twenty-five years old I was chosen to be turned because I was strong, athletic, and cunning.

My true name I have forgotten, perhaps it was Erik. Whenever a new wolf is made he or she is bestowed a new alias, you see. This rite of passage has always been part of our tradition. Unfortunately it is difficult for wolves to coexist coherently without certain brutal acts of infighting. In the end it was this very lapse of control that cost us everything. Only those who are older and wiser can manage to curb themselves and properly work together within a pack or unit.

The empire was lorded by old ones who willingly passed their knowledge on to new generations. However, often they only commanded scarce legion's of children due to the reasons I've already stated. I stayed in Derbent for some time, until the dawn of the Common Era actually, before being sent to Trier, in Germany. I was there to investigate why our brethren had been silent for so long. We had not heard from our brothers in nearly two hundred years. When I arrived I found not a single wolf.

But I did find vampires. Unbeknownst at the time the vampire's had launched a campaign against us, eradicating a myriad of wolves all across Europe. The vampire's had an edge. Whereas Children of the Moon are physically stronger, vampire's are more in control of themselves and capable of working as a system. I barely escaped with my life. I travelled north to Normandy to seek out Loki, the one that made me.

I only found one wolf, and it was not Loki. I received word that the children of Russia had come under attack by a powerful host that rose out of a city called Volterra, in Italy. It was unusual since we knew that their strongholds were in Egypt and Dacia. They had declared war on all Children of the Moon and were bent on exterminating us. We presented a grave threat to them. A lone wolf could easily destroy a single nomadic vampire. They might be faster, but we are mightier which makes the kill easy.

It wasn't until five centuries later that the Children of the Moon finally banded together once we lost Gilgamesh. He was the oldest of us all. Gilgamesh attempted to strike the vampires at their core in Italy and built an army of old ones. It could have been a successful vendetta. I heard he wished to set up a base of operation near the country where they dwelled and journeyed across the Mediterranean to a demure island chain. We never heard from him again.

This travesty we could not explain. Many suggested the vampires foreshadowed his tactic and awaited him there. I myself went there, and as suspected, found a tribe of powerful immortals ten centuries ago. Their magic made it so that they were untouchable. I hate to admit it but I fled. Surprisingly they allowed me to go and did not pursue me past the borders of their territory.

It was on my trek back to Russia when I encountered a vampire elder of the very coven that was responsible for the carnage. You can imagine my delight upon finding him alone. I immediately attacked him. He was certainly an experienced one, that vampire. But I was stronger, and filled with anger and passion for the kill. I almost had him. But his kindred arrived who were exceptionally trained in combat and I had no choice but to abandon my potential prey.

It was my fault for the massacre that followed. The elder that I almost killed enforced the need for our extermination. Many more fell. It wasn't long before Europe was free of our kind. Those that survived including me took flight towards the northern pole. We sought cold and desolate places devoid of life. We fed on the flesh of wild game and were made to live like dogs. They pushed us to the very brink. After some time it was a rarity to even come across another wolf.

I bided my time, and three hundred years ago came to America which was barely infected by the vampire scourge. But soon they arrived and I made my way north to the unexplored regions of the Canadian territories. I lived there up until one hundred years ago when I could no longer accept life as a renegade organism. I wanted to rebuild our domain, quietly, and out of their sight.

I decided to go to New York City. But fate refused to be my mistress. It was during the 1960's that I happened upon the Cullen coven of vampire's residing there. They were on the hunt when I crossed their path. At first I thought there were only two of them. One was your vampire, and the other another blond male. I chose to engage them in battle. I wasn't alone you see. I had already sired a new wolf, I named her Diana. Even though we were stronger, the Cullen's were faster especially the Italian one. He killed my daughter. Then it was two against one. The blond one seemed especially well prepared for battle. The scar's covering the majority of exposed skin told me as much.

Again, I was forced to flee. But I bore a grudge against them ever since.

It was hazardous but I returned to Europe. I needed to know the state of the empire after so many centuries of desolation. While on a pilgrimage traversing over the Siberian Mountains I was tracked by immortals which outlined what I already knew. Vampires were still supreme, and the Children of the Moon had made no attempt to rebuild; it was too dangerous. Fortunately I outwitted my hunter's by circling around the mountains heading for Estonia so I could swim across the Baltic Sea.

From London I then came back to America, only a decade ago. I was still determined to at least create a small pack but first I wanted my vengeance. I killed a few loners along the way but one year ago I finally found the Cullen's here in Washington. They are unique, as unique as the ones that undoubtedly wasted Gilgamesh. They exist as a family, and refrain from taking human life. Still, I wanted retribution.

Knowing a little of their law's I caused some scenes by leaving mutilation in my wake. I hoped that perhaps their own kind would arrive to punish them. It was fruitless. Even the human authorities passed my plot off as wolf or mountain lion attacks. It forced me to reveal myself. But I needed an associate. I took this one by my side and changed her, naming her Medeina. Wolf's are selected for their temperament. It might be callous but hatred, anger, and wrath are great tools for bloodshed.

Then I noticed your disgusting amorous bond with the Italian one. It presented an opportunity. It was a ground to bargain on. The Cullen's discovered my arrival after I left a willful path on their hunting grounds. Your vampire and two of his kin gave chase for two days. This ruse gave me the chance to snatch you up. But it was folly.

While they were distracted I entered your yard late at night but found my way suddenly blocked by a female vampire. I perceived her not part of the Cullen clan though her eyes reflected their diet. She was adamant and stood like a warrior completely halting my advance. Also, she wasn't alone. There was a male next to her equally as adamant as she. We said nothing. But it was clear they knew what I meant to do, and that our meeting was no coincidence.

However, once I saw what garnished her neck I realized I had to retreat. This was made easy by a strange wave of dread that came over me. It was unnatural this feeling. It must have come from her. The magic she had was too strong; it almost forced me to my knees. Though I wondered why they protected you. I would like to have this question answered. But judging by the confusion in your eyes I can expect no solution.

They hounded me. My escape I can only attribute to my age, young master. As Children of the Moon grow old we become stronger, even our tempo increases. They hunted me all the way to Oregon. There I dove into the Pacific and was able to lose them. Once again, I had to invoke every iota of prudence I possess. I had to wait for the right time to take you. Medeina and I were cautious and kept our distance. Luckily the cloudbursts of this region wash away scents as soon as their latched onto the ground.

Then, finally, tonight our chance arrived. Even though your vampire is fast, so am I, while I gave it my all to kill him Medeina took you and brought you here. The ferocity ignited in him was enough for a stalemate. Yes, he's still alive and probably looking for us as we speak. I would very much like to infect you before he and the rest of them find us. Children of the Moon and vampires cannot stand each other's company you see. If I turn you and absorb you into my new pack he will forgo his interest. It will torment him as much as it pained me when he killed my daughter. You a wolf, it will be like you died.

They will pursue us, I am sure, but we'll make our way to the seashore. Both our species are great swimmers and because of our superior strength we will outsmart them. Once in the Pacific our heading will be Indonesia. I know there are still wolves there. It will be the pinnacle from where we shall regain our long lost empire."

"You're insane," I whispered. "This will never work."

Fenrir's raspy voice boomed through the room, and he laughed but judging by their anxiety and momentum by which they worked I guessed that I'd been out for a while. Everything was just happening so fast. But at least it explained a few things. It unraveled the mystery of Edward's departure, and his comment about having a _score to settle_. Fenrir's tale lit more questions than it doused.

"Now, young master, just relax." My nails dug at the solid wall behind me. I mentally screamed at myself to think.

"Who was the woman?" I hadn't cared much for Fenrir's story but the detail he included concerning some alien vampire safeguarding my house captured my intrigue. It perplexed him too, maybe I could harvest some time from this enigma.

"As I've said, she was a foreigner. I had never met her or her companion before."

"But then how did you know she was part of some tribe that murdered your friend?" I scanned his expression as best I could. I did notice he was concealing something from me.

Leisurely Fenrir glued his fingers together, forming a triangle, a classic stance. "Long ago I began researching vampire history generated from the thought that if I knew more about my enemy it would be simpler to destroy them. I learned that the Italian host I mentioned pilfered its power from immortal's thriving in Egypt, and then Dacia."

"That doesn't answer my question." Fenrir took another advancing step, and I slid along the wall cowering in his shadow.

"Some coven's especially those that have withstood the testament of time fashion crest's or insignia's for themselves. The woman wore a crest, the same crest I first saw one millennium ago worn by those who killed Gilgamesh."

"Tell me about t-them," my voice broke, and a tear swept down my cheek. Fenrir furrowed his brow but continued.

"They were a triad. Their skin like marble, their hair Cimmerian as an eclipse, truly beautiful to behold – all three men and the adamant woman had a similar mien."

I covered my mouth to keep it from shaking, my eyes leaked even more the further Fenrir described the liberators of his friends. "Y-you said that G-Gilgamesh went south of I-Italy. Sicily?"

"No," his voice was dry.

"Then where? What's the country called in our m-modern times?"

He exchanged a curious look with Mrs. Holland who was just as bewildered. "Malta, specifically the coast of Valletta."

I howled. The hot pulse of breath that escaped over my lips pushed away my hand. I hugged myself around my core and sank to the ground. I wailed, yelling unintelligibly. I smashed my wrist to my nose to keep it from running. I saw the picture in Charlie's living room of Uncle Luca and grandma Swan. I remembered discerning the hue of his alabaster skin, the radiance of his golden eyes, and the stir I felt to contact him thinking there was an association between him and the Cullen's. Spending so much time with Edward and overcome by emotions I never felt before I had ultimately forsaken the realization that dawned in my head.

I thrashed on the ground, slamming my fists into the concrete. Fenrir and Mrs. Holland took several paces back, disturbed. I reread Uncle Luca's letter, and heard the Songbird's melody. I loathed them. I hated them. The lies! All my life I practiced being the person I was proud to have developed into. I thought I understood my roots but I couldn't have been more wrong. For weeks I pondered why I felt so comfortable within Edward's familiar embrace or why I accepted his family just as quick. I never had a true friend before. I never formed lasting bonds, unable to even open my mouth to speak, and now I understood why. I realized why I was so attuned to their nature.

The tears gave away, and I began laughing hysterically. The throbs the tumor pounded my head with supported and fueled the insanity showering over me. I recalled meeting Esme at the store, a complete stranger yet somehow I managed a dialogue. There were no coincidences left.

Stiff as a candle I stood up and pointed mockingly at Fenrir, laughing as loud as I could. He shook his head and looked to Mrs. Holland, "What is happening to him?"

I was rambunctious, "All your life you've been on the run and now _THIS_?" My stomach and cheeks hurt and soon new tears flooded my face. "You go right ahead and infect me if you want. But I promise you, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do!"

The amusement, insanity, and sadness swelled up. I wiped at my eyes, giggling, and pointed at Fenrir again.

"Why?"

I groped myself, securing a grasp around the fabric of my shirt. I began to tear at it. Several button's screeched and rocketed away as I ruined and tore the garment. I exposed my naked hairless torso and flung the tie over my shoulder still laughing, and paraded the token right in front of Fenrir's face.

"Did the crest look anything like this?"

Fenrir focused on the necklace and his reaction was instantaneous. The horror I foreshadowed mirrored within his vista, the tremor that rumbled through his body, and the immediate retreat was hilarious. I was boisterous. I laughed more, keeling over and holding my stomach. My head felt like it was on fire. How long was it since I had a pill? Was this the result of life without the medication? Deranged behavior? Loss of rationality?

"If the woman doesn't get you be assured that the Songbird's will," I snickered. "As a matter of fact and going by the ferocity of my headache I'm guessing I've been here for hours so I wonder how much time you've got left. I mean if they interjected you at the house don't you think they'll find you here too?"

Fenrir looked at Mrs. Holland who was clueless. In a fit of rage he swung his arm and slapped her across the face. She teetered and fell to the ground. "Of all humans you've brought me one of them?" Blood trickled down her chin and from her busted lip. He gave her no chance to correspond. Instead he nervously gazed around the room, blaming Holland for his own moronic choice.

He settled back on me, and glared. In a flash he gripped my neck and lifted me up off the ground. I choked but laughed even when he bashed me into the wall. "They won't know," he pleaded.

"DUMBASS," I managed, "They already saw you."

"Indeed," Fenrir dropped me. I tripped over my own leg and toppled over. The voice wasn't Holland's.

Struggling but willing I sat up and traced the echo of the musical voice to the open door. There was a clicking sound, and I watched a pair of black high heels tapping across the floor. Her skin was ashen, her hair thick like seaweed and glistened in a luster of mahogany. The locks crashed down around her heart-shaped face like waterfalls resting and ending over her breasts. Her eyes were open, and as bright as the first sun of spring. The nose was small but perfect, her lips lightly pouted and rosy, and high cheek bones finished her magnificence. She was the most exquisite woman I had ever seen, even more than Rosalie or Esme. She seemed physically older than Rosalie, perhaps as old as Esme so somewhere in her mid-twenties.

The woman wasn't alone. A man whose physical age resembled hers appeared next to her. He was about as tall as Charlie or Carlisle, little over six feet. The sandy blond hair was cropped short and brushed to the side. It sat on top of an attractive round face with wide almond eyes, a slightly longer hawk like nose, and a wide mouth wrapped in delicate thin lips. His body was spindly but his dark suit failed covering slender but burly muscles on his arms.

She took a confident stride towards my 'almost' assailants. Fenrir grabbed Holland shadowing the woman's steps but backing up. The menacing scrutiny she used to freeze them was frightening. It was low, dusty, and threatening.

"My angel," I said as tears convoluted my face. She broke away from them and looked directly into my eyes. Within a moment between moments her definitions altered. They were sympathetic, loving, and she smiled at me. She was my angel. I recognized her. She was the same woman that watched over me that night in Phoenix. The one that patted my head and told me everything would be alright. I hadn't imagined it after all.

Adorning her neck was a grand pendant. The accessory was shaped like a tear and made of a large black jewel circumscribed by golden pedals. The mezzo of it's expand was imprinted by the infinity loop fixed on its tip, and interwoven throughout it was an S composed of shimmering emeralds.

I sniffled, "Forever in a Day?"

Earnestly her vision dove into the green pool's of my eyes, "Always." Although the room was polluted by the revolting stench of the wolves' there was a new fragrance penetrating the atmosphere – freesia. It was the same cologne that Edward and I had detected in Port Angeles. It was her, and she had saved me then too.

There was a coldness spreading across my chest and a pull that hoisted my body up off the ground. The blond man held me around the waist, protectively, and grinned down at me. My meager description hadn't done his dazzling face justice. I was jolted, as was he when Fenrir unclasped his mouth roaring and spitting saliva through his twisted teeth. As if she were bored the woman looked back at him.

"Charles, take Luca outside." Stricken by woe Charles eyes reversed between her and the wolves.

"Help her," I murmured up at him. I pushed against his chest and out of his secure arms. "You have to help, Makenna."

His lips parted, stunned, when I said her name. Makenna looked at me dazed. Uncle Luca knowingly or even mistakenly had unveiled their names to me – Avicus, Dexio, and Makenna. The names of my Maltese cousin's. The wolves were crouched down on the ground at present, and growing billowy bushes of hair.

"Was it you Makenna? The note with the quote from 'Little Red Riding Hood'?" She simpered, and winked at me. Even back then, Makenna had tried to warn me.

I covered my ears when a shrill explosion inside Fenrir's throat made the room quiver. Suddenly his face began to break, like his skull was being pulverized from within. His hands were tentacles and his nails like ebony, and started to grow. Hair was sprouting from his pores and his teeth developed stinging fangs. The same thing was happening to Mrs. Holland. Her ears were pointed and the fracture on her lip healed.

"LUCA RUN," Makenna yelled. "EDWARD IS ON HIS WAY!"

I dashed! I sprinted for the open door and into the bleak and somber hallway. I heard an even louder roar behind me and what sounded like two forces clashing. The hall was dim but I saw a dull light in the distance that I used as a beacon. There were wooden crates along the path and a fleshy meaty smell. When I reached the light the ground was upset by a deafening detonation. I held on to a smeary canister for support and looked back the way I came. FIRE! Somehow an implosion consumed the room where Makenna and the wolves were. The kerosene! But who started it?

I looked at the canister I leaned on and smelled even more kerosene. Swift as I could I started running again when the fire like a river of lava began to follow me down the hall. I rounded corners pulling on the handles of doors I came across but they were all locked. I searched for windows but there were none. The incense of smoke caught up with me. There were blares behind me. The kerosene fueled the fire even more. I started to think the wolves had intentionally chosen this place, and this was their deus ex machina.

Startled but gleeful I pounced through the first door I could open. I gagged, and coughed when I entered the new room. Hanging from the ceiling on hooks were the carcasses of pigs. It was a giant meat locker that hadn't been chilled. There were flies audibly buzzing around the corpses of the animals that exuded the meaty scent I noticed before.

But I was in luck. The rim of the place was covered by windows smeared with grime. Quickly I climbed on top of some crates and jumped. My fingers hung on to the oily ridge just in front of the windows. Using whatever strength I had left I pushed my limits and swung my leg onto the ledge. I tried opening the window but it was sealed. I started to bang on the window pane – nothing. The hairs on my arms stood up when I felt the heat. The fire had invaded the room. I minded the way it circled around the floor.

I think I was right. The wolves had covered the factory in kerosene. There was no other explanation for the rapid stroll the fire took. The sparks ignited the rotting cadavers of the pigs and made the air toxic. I pounded the window as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge. A distinct smack shifted my attention back to the entrance I had stupidly left wide open.

One of the wolves stood in the hall; it was the one whose fur was flushed in cinnamon. It must have been Holland. Fenrir said he attacked Edward, and that wolf was white or silver like. I shuffled across the ledge trying to get to another set of windows. The wolf jumped across the flames using small patches of tile that hadn't been affected by the heat.

I tried accessing the second set of windows but they were also shut. I screamed and trembled when I heard a growl behind me. The wolf had made it to the brim in front of me and was hanging on. I pulled out the shard of glass in my back pocket and clenched it tightly.

"FUCK OFF!" I thrust the rudimentary weapon forward and lodged in inside one of Holland's eyes. She whipped her head about and pummeled the wall jumping off and onto one of the clear patches. She pulled the glass out of her eye and I saw dark blood like tar gushing from inside her socket.

I scrambled on to the next set of window panes. Again, they were sealed. "OH C'MON!"

There was a gnarl. Holland scanned the scene. She hunched, preparing for the final assault. I backed up, lining up against the window. Had they killed Makenna and Charles? Holland's wooly claws retracted and flexed. I tried finding something to use again, like the sharp glass but the ledge was barren of anything resembling a tool I could use to defend myself with.

I closed my eyes, awaiting the inevitable. The heat in the room grew smoldering, and the fetor of the searing corpses made me nauseous.

 _I thought this was your story?_

I gulped.

 _The abdication of all this is beneath you, Luca. Use your perception! Look around!_

My teeth chattered and I began crying again. The delirium was increasing, reaching a new solstice. The euphonious voice reverberated throughout the locker and pierced my ears, mind, and frame. I had heard it once in a dream; it was Uncle Luca's voice.

 _You need to hamper for time, use a filibuster if you must, but remember what Makenna said; Edward is near. Help him help you._

I looked back, heaving and scrunching up my face. Holland hadn't attacked yet. I watched the burning cadavers and noticed a few hooks that were adhered to chunky fluctuating chains, and free of any tenements.

 _Yes! Be courageous precious One!_

The wolf squatted. The vigorous punt of my flight gave me momentum but Holland lunged at the same time as I did. A forceful flurry sideswiped me as she barely missed my ligaments and passed by beneath, and over the inferno below us. Successfully I snagged one of the hooks and made it swing with my weight. I kicked a burning corpse I was gliding towards and leaped again. I procured some distance between the wolf and I but the fever of the metallic chain fried my hands, and the exhaust was sweltering.

Holland was on the ledge I had been on seconds ago. I squealed as the flames sizzled beneath the soles of my shoes. I had managed to extend my life by minutes listening to Uncle Luca's call. But what now? Just like a pendulum bob inside a grandfather's clock I swung from side to side, booting decomposing bodies of fire, and trying to avoid falling into the hell mouth below. I was able to climb up the chain which was becoming hotter, and hotter.

I heard a shrewd cackle like a laugh. Holland and her fully mended eye stared me down, her snout crinkled up shaping a flagrant smile. I was a sitting duck.

 _You need more time, Luca._

"I have nothing left!"

 _Yes, yes you do, love. You are a Semper, and that means something._

I sobbed and the salty liquid soothed my face. "Please Uncle, don't lie to me again."

 _You have an ally, Luca. You can repel her, just like you've repelled everyone all your life._

Holland jumped to a ledge closer over to where I was dangling, "What do you mean?"

 _I lament the solitude it inspired but now you must make use of it!_

"I couldn't make Edward stay away," I grieved.

 _They are preternatural creatures. Humans are different, they are facile. Luca, charge it out of yourself!_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 _Come on, Little Bro!_ I panted and shook my head despairingly. A second voice entered my head. _All the emeralds of Gozo have inconceivable power._ This voice was reminiscent of Edward's. It was masculine and as smooth as a blade.

 _You must affirm it, Luca,_ I wailed. A third voice which was gentler than the second joined the fray. Both of the new voices I identified immediately. I had heard them often – the voices belonged to the Songbird's of Kemmuna. I had listened to their song every day.

 _Listen to Avicus,_ Uncle Luca said, _use your power, love._

"I d-don't have a-any power," I tottered watching the wolf bracing itself.

 _Yes, Little Bro,_ Avicus whispered, _you have to invoke it, and only for a fraction of a moment. Your beau will be here soon!_

 _Luca,_ it was Dexio, _reach inside where it's hidden. It is your accomplice!_

"I-I can't... I d-don't know how," I cried.

 _You need to feel it,_ Uncle Luca said _. You must listen to your cousin's and project it out of your body. Your armor will save you._

"I don't know what it feels like."

 _Yes, you do. Each morning when the dawn breaks and you awaken you sense it. The throbs inside of your head, Luca. There is a reason why you're sick. There was a reason why your grandmother suffered the same fate before you. The tumor is the result of the power slumbering within. It is too vast to be contained inside the confines of the human mind's transparency. However, your armor is stronger than your grandmother's. It is why you were inflicted so early in life._

"Grandma..."

 _Unleash your power! Unleash the Semper legacy!_

"Uncle..."

 _Do it Little Bro!_

"Avicus..."

 _Reign over it, and propel it._

"Dexio..."

Her bulky chest rumbled, guffawing. She crouched again, readying herself. "NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I strained the chain clinching it and mashed my eyes shut. "STAY AWAY!"

I can't illustrate what happened next. I concentrated rigidly wishing nothing more than to keep her at bay. I heard a crack. The pressure of Holland's tremendous feet lashing at the concrete as she leapt broke the ledge, and she flew at me with her hefty arms and mouth wide open.

 _NOW,_ all three of them yelled.

"STAY AWAYYYYY!" I felt something inside of me; it tingled like a surge of electricity, and discharged through my exterior. I moaned as it emerged. It felt like exhaling but instead of gushing through my mouth it erupted through my every fiber while still clinging on to me. Holland hurtled into it. It gridlocked her, like she had driven straight into an evanescent and impenetrable wall. I saw the disturbance however, and it flickered briefly and was green like lime. An invisible barricade vibrated as she impacted it, like waves on the water surface. Even the flames simmering below were forced away. She clawed and jerked mercilessly as she fell into the sea of fire. A fear inspiring shriek engulfed all other noise as the blaze encompassed her.

I clung on to the chain aghast and tense as I watched her hop into the corner rolling over and over trying to extinguish the blistering flames that seared her fur. She stood up, convulsing, completely charred and resembling a coal.

"LUCA!" My heart blossomed when I heard his melodious voice. Edward plunged through the door frame without delay and using a neighboring chain swung over at me. His arm coiled beneath my arm pit and around my shoulders. Trustingly I encircled him around the neck and crossed my legs around his hips.

"You came."

"I'm so sorry." Edward nudged our noses together. His head snapped down at the wolf. Two more blurs appeared. Emmett and Jasper soared over the torrid heat and cornered the wolf. Emmett waved at the pair of us suspended above them.

"GO!"

"Luca, I need you to hold on." I buried my face in the crook of his neck taking a whiff of lavender. I felt Edward taking a strong swing and rotated our joined bodies as he piloted us through the air. He seized all of me just before we shot and burst through the windows. The cool breeze of the night coursed through my hair while we descended, and spiraled downwards.

The current subsided. I pulled back and was never so elated to see sturdy ground. Edward gingerly placed me onto the pavement.

"Little Devil," Edward's lips fluttered. I kissed him without hesitation.

I cradled him around the waist and pushed his head into mine. He knotted my lips, stronger than usual, and ran his fingers through my hair. Edward caressed my cheeks, my forehead, covering my whole face with his sweet nectar. I rested my face on his shoulder. The fire consuming the factory behind us was out of control. Heavy clouds of black smog hovered up trying to reach the starry sky.

"Are you hurt?" He rubbed my back.

"No, just exhausted." Somehow, the headache was gone.

A luminous light blasting from the headlights of a polished inky car shone on us. As soon as it parked Carlisle and Esme both surfaced from the cab. Esme hurried over and threw her arms around us. "Luca, Edward, are you alright?"

"We are now," Edward answered.

"Where are your brothers?" Carlisle inquired.

On cue, Emmett and Jasper flew through the window Edward broke and landed behind us. They were covered in soot but seemed otherwise unharmed.

"What happened?"

"It's done," Jasper said to Carlisle. "The wolf was badly burned and weakened. The fire will take care of the body. Their retrovirus is just as flammable as the Venom."

"What about the other?" Edward asked him, still holding me close and squeezing me to his chest.

"There is no way of knowing," Emmett said. "The fire was too intense."

"We have to be sure," Carlisle insisted. "We'll check the area to see if we come across its odor."

"Don't bother," I said sluggishly. Edward cupped my face.

"Why?"

I shrugged, lazily, "Call it intuition but something's telling me Fenrir is dead." Edward's eyes bulged at the mention of his name.

"You spoke with him?"

"Yeah, he wanted to infect me. But I stalled for time. I fled trying to find the exit. The second wolf caught up with me. Somehow I was able to evade her and then you came."

"Her?" Edward gazed deeply into my eyes.

"Mrs. Holland," the revelation shocked him. "But I think Emmett and Jasper took care of her, right?"

They nodded, verifying my assessment.

"What exactly happened in there Luca?" I groaned, enervated, and wanting nothing more than to fall into bed. I knew that my story didn't make any sense whatsoever. The circumstances were far too skeptical but I'd worry about it later.

"Please Edward, take me home."

"Edward," Carlisle implored him, "Take Luca home. We'll take care of the scraps. I'm sure he'll tell us all about the event once he's recovered."

Although I was certain to have been inactive for hours I felt fatigued. In the very moment when Holland leapt at me and I somehow coached the inner impulse to repel her it drained me of every ounce of energy. All I wanted was to go home, and sleep. My thoughts swapped between Edward nearly having to carry me to the car and Makenna. Was she alright? Had she made it out?

Edward held me in the backseat while Esme drove, and I smiled. But this smile wasn't for Edward.

" _Thank you, thank you Uncle Luca."_

 _... ... ..._


	18. Chapter 18

Guardians

I yawned, cozy and comfortable. My linen clamped around me and I felt like a caterpillar in its cocoon. I wiggled my toes which were toasty, and snuggled into the feathery pillow. Contended I rolled over and rubbed my eyes. The murky light of day did a poor job illuminating the room. I fumbled for my phone, and looked at the display. It was barely past noon. I flung it back on the nightstand.

I felt the space next to me but it was empty. I stretched and composed myself, sitting up on my elbows. The sun or its rays stinging the cloud bank made the atmosphere gloomy. But even with the lackluster of light and my eyes still jaded I saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed – his back turned to me. Playfully I climbed onto my knees and hugged him around his neck. I pressed my cheek into his auburn curl's which were silkier than the pillow and inhaled his cologne. I caressed his jowl and drew circles in the pit beneath his eye. I turned his head and kissed his cheek with potency, digging into his cherubic, bronze face with my lips.

"Luca," he whispered. I drew back, still fondling his ivory mask, and feeling the contour of his crescent-shaped ear. Edward's face was smutted by a line of grief corrupting his otherwise perfect eyebrows. The infamous crooked grin hung low, and the sunflowers had dismissed their luminous radiance.

"I-I'm sorry," I murmured. Shacking, my fingers abandoned the smooth marvel skin they worshipped, and I sat back on my bottom wringing my hands. I scratched my wrist, and bowed my head.

Edward huffed, "Gah," riled. Swiftly he girded his arm around my naked thigh, and secured a hold on my back. He flipped us over so I rested on top of him. Edward nestled me close to him, running his strong hand up and down my spine. Cupid's bow shot a salvo of its doting arrow's directly into my neck which tickled. I drove my arms beneath his firm body so I could tenderly rise up the V of his hind and feel the tendons surrounding his sturdy shoulder blades. I straddled him, trapping Edward below me.

"I'm alright, Edward," I pecked his ear lobe. Edward braided his long fingers through my hair and gently lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"I almost lost you," his voice was ridden by despair. His personal concerto was washed by utter darkness. I ran my thumb over his cheekbone, and printed the bridge of his nose with an easy kiss.

"You didn't," I reassured him. "If it weren't for you I'd be dead."

"It was because of me that you practically lost your young life." I blinked, and sat up. I slumped onto Edward's crotch which would ordinarily have my face flush with scarlet but not this time.

"You are not doing this!" Edward supported his robust torso by leaning on his hands.

"Exposure to my world coerced you to essentially pay the ultimate p-," Edward's eyes swelled, astonished, when I lightly smacked his face.

"Shut up! Enough of your melancholy already, it's over now. We made it through."

"Then how much longer until a repeat of event's? What if next time I am not on schedule?"

"Know any more werewolves, do you?"

"No. But I am acquainted with vampires whose nature's are opposite of ours."

While we spoke my face became puffy and my eyes glossy. I bit my lip, growing infuriated.

"I revere you, Luca. I lust for your humanity and your zeal for life. It enthralls me. I could never achieve penance knowing I was the reason why the light in your soul diminished."

I felt like a masochist, harvesting joy from this pain. But it could be Edward's extrication from me. A method I hadn't considered – one in which he departs, freely. I fretted hurting him when the hourglass ran dry but if he voluntarily chose to leave and dispatch any and all feelings he had for me then maybe...

I pushed against his chest to stand, and walked over to the window. My assessment about the weather had been spot on. I wiped away a tear that was ready to break free.

I heard the mattress complain, and Edward's hesitant steps behind me. "Luca..." His voice rang through my ear.

"Please, don't touch me."

While my head dangled in defeat I saw his nails about to clutch my shoulder.

I didn't want to hurt him. But that course was irrevocable given the decay of several more months. Alice saw me lying in a hospital bed with Carlisle by my side. Yet, Edward wasn't there. Perhaps by that time his emotions had seceded. I remembered my dream in which Edward quoted something while grasping my neck that I had always been cryptic of.

Humanity – nothing more than a savage rainstorm. Each of us, singular drops descending from the heaven's on a turbulent journey hurtling towards the earth. Millions and billion's of individual life's born from within the fury of a cyclone all spiraling en route for the same fate, and so few left their mark. There were those culpable for giving a dam the vantage to break through, and unleash a raging river worthy of remembrance. But the rest of us? We come crashing down upon a leaf, a rock, a window pane, and no one would bother minding our memory.

"What do you want, Edward?"

Vampires were those holding umbrellas. They strode on and on, not paying heed to the storm, perhaps occasionally opening their mouths to gulp down a few of us drops for nourishment but eventually moving on. However, Edward decided to catch me.

"I want you safe." I felt his cool breath endearing the back of my neck.

"I guess this relationship was doomed from the very start, wasn't it?" I did nothing to stop the languid tear's strolling down my face.

"Explain," he insisted.

"I am human after all. What do I have? Forty or fifty more years at the most? Of course only if those decades aren't interrupted by sickness or a car accident, a strike of lightning, a bullet or who knows what. The roster of how one of us can go is limitless. No matter what perspective is chosen, the endgame remains the same, we would have to part sooner or later."

"You're right," his voice was tense.

I sniffled, "I know I am," I laughed humorlessly. "So I guess to protect us both from unnecessary misery we should go with what you want. We should finish it now."

"W-what I want? I want you safe, Little Devil."

I had to continue. I had to steer this straight into a wall. I needed him to forget, to let go, and move on.

"Then keep me safe," I trembled.

I heard him shuffling his feet behind me, "Whatever you want, Luca."

I drew shallow breaths, and felt my heart crumbling. "Be the guardian of my _light_."

No, no I can't. "What do you mean?" _"Stop it Luca, stop it."_

I met him. Edward's angelic face was dusky, and idly observing the floor beneath him. His hands stuck inside the pockets of his jeans, and his lips were contorted. The sight of a person splintered.

I'm so sorry, so sorry to all who knew of my impending demise. "I said, be the guardian of my light, Edward." Flustered, and his lip's shivering Edward warily looked down at me. A dry sob made his chest heave. I smiled through the wetness and caught his head in a deadlock.

"I want to keep you," I cried, "Stay with me, stay with me until the end." The liquid gold of his vision bore into me, confused but alert.

"You'll never be fully safe, not with me." I held on to my smile, and with a delicate kiss made him stir.

"I'm only here right now because of you. I'd say you're doing a fantastic job, Tiger."

Edward's face was dense; he closed his eyes while his features broke. His head quivered, and a subtle cry escaped through his mouth. "I-I have waited three hundred y-years for you, Little Devil. I never knew your voice but I could hear you calling. I never saw your face but I could see you from afar. I l-loved you long before I ever met you."

I wept and made our forehead's touch.

"Then keep me, Edward." He clinched my waist, and hid his face within the den of my throat. I patted his hazelnut jumble, rummaging through his velvety crown. I rubbed his back, soothing his sorrow. But I sensed mine engulfing the black hole inside my stomach. I couldn't let him go. I didn't want to go back to the way things were before Edward sailed into my life. I detested the loneliness, even the books I clung to. I felt my acceptance of death leaving me. Edward ignited a flame, one that was ravenous for life.

"I agree," Edward's cold lips spoke against my feverish skin, and kissing it. "I'll guard your light."

"That's all the protest you'll throw at me?" The sweet dew of his lips smudged my face, and with a purr Edward embellished me with his sticky honey. He fastened his clinch and we fell back on top of the bed, with him beneath me.

"I think I was just extruding my thoughts."

"I understand your dilemma, I suppose, but if it were me I might feel the same."

"I was distressed and so vexed after they took you. I lost Fenrir when he crossed the border to La Push and presumably dove into the ocean. I hastened back to the house and told the others of what had transpired. We scurried through the wilderness surrounding the wreck but the infernal rain that followed had made any scent evaporate.

My brothers and I progressed hoping to determine even the faintest implications of an odor that would navigate us towards you – nothing. I grew desperate. My imagery was chaotic and restless. It haunted my living eyes with visions of what those mongrels might be doing to you. The phantasm's infused me with inordinate guilt.

But, as we traversed through the forests we happened upon a curious fresh fragrance – one that I recognized. You recall our adventure in Port Angeles, no? Yes, well the fragrance we attributed to another vampire. Blindly we gave chase. I was frenzied, and hopeless. However, the aroma of freesia had salvaged you once before so why not this time?

Emmett, Jasper, and I tracked it for at least an hour. We called Carlisle to tell him that we were heading for the capital, Olympia. There, we found no deluge, and soon we came across the stench of the wolves.

We sprinted and I accelerated to my topmost speed leaving my brothers behind. Soon, I came across the meat processing plant that was encompassed by flames. Already, I heard your heartbeat by standing just outside. I bolted through the doors, edged on by the cadence of your heart summoning me to its side.

If this comatose heart of mine were lush with life, it would surely have stopped the moment I saw you clinging on to a chain above scorching fires that were prepared to consume you."

"The rest I know," I kissed the vertex of his nose. Edward's hands glided down my sides, swiping past my ribs and came to recess on either side of my bottom. He sat up, veering his grip beneath my shirt and onto my lower back.

"Now, it is time for you to regale me with your side of this saga. Luca, your flight makes no sense. What exactly happened?" The intensity and thirst for knowledge in Edward's eyes was a glaze powerful enough to blind someone.

I was composed, already foreshadowing this would come. I first told him Fenrir's story making certain to omit any reference to the Semper. Edward listened attentively and up until now seemed to believe me word for word. Disheartened he swayed his head when I mentioned Fenrir's objective for vengeance and how he planned to achieve it.

"I was stalling for time, Edward. I needed to make a break for it. So when Holland and Fenrir were altercating I did what I knew I had to. I noticed before that the entire floor was smeared in kerosene – I could smell it, a-,"

"Luca!"

My hands applied pressure to the cusp's of his shoulders when his melody turned to acid.

"The innocence reflected in your eyes is wavering. There is something you're concealing. Please, tell me, Little Devil."

I led my hands skid down Edward's brawny breasts, and played with the fabric of his maroon shirt. He nudged his nose to mine, refocusing my attention to him. I sighed.

"F-Fenrir was about to infect me, I think, but just at that moment two immortals showed up. I don't really know who they were. I have never seen them before, not really. They might have had some animosity with the wolves, I don't know. During the moment as they sized each other up I took a chance and just ran.

While running there was an explosion behind me, and just like you I pondered over which of the two parties could have started it. When I got to the room where you found me I managed to climb up on some ledges. The wolf I perceived as Mrs. Holland caught up with me. Thanks to the fire I was able to evade her long enough and even jump from chain to chain until you came. At one point when she leapt she missed me, and fell into the inferno."

Suspiciously Edward eyeballed me. I realized it was another half-truth. But an instinct dwelling deep inside circumscribed my tongue. It dissuaded me from even mentioning the word's Semper, Makenna or Charles.

"What did they look like?"

Sincerely I chronicled the physical descriptions of my saviors. Edward closed his eyes, the long dark lashes sheltering the looming sunflowers beneath.

"Anything else?" I feigned to be lost in thought as best as I could. The anguished expression I felt maneuvering the shapes of my face over being dishonest projected a good show. I looked down between us and shook my head.

I toyed with the final black button knitting Edward' shirt together, and concentrated on his wintry fingers whirling around on my back making me feel warm. I yielded and cuddled my cheek to his shoulder. I felt him exhaling, noticeably, and gluing me against him. He decorated my head with his kisses, foraging through my mess of mahogany, nibbling along the edge of my ear, and revolving us on top of the bed.

Carefully he placed me on my back. In his eye's I could easily see that he knew I was stashing something. Still, the crooked grin the pillowy lips formed was satisfied. Edward lowered himself, relaxing on top and dividing my legs.

His kiss was hot, and passionate. He became master of my lips and curved, exploited, and licked them however he wanted. I felt his fluffy locks prickling my front, and his nose poked mine from side to side. The breach his tongue beseeched against my teeth I meltingly consented to. The dry syrup felt stimulating, and I pushed back by expelling my sultry breath into him. Edward moaned.

I could feel the propulsion of his defined abdomen pressing down on my stomach. Edward lifted himself, and slid up my body making me shiver and huff. I arrested his hips with my jittery naked legs while clenching his face. The severity of his tenacious kiss made me crazy, and the black hole beneath disintegrated making way for a super-heated star.

He charmed my chin with his affection, and worked his way down the bone. Edward slowly lowered my bum which was mildly suspended in midair. I suppressed a grunt of ecstasy when he coasted along my frame, and rubbed past my virility with his. On my chest and over my thundering heart was where Edward rested his face, and embraced me.

I entwined my fingers back in his untidy jumble, and kissed the peak of his head. I ran my other hand down his back, mesmerized by the perfected S-shape it held or the triangle of brawn just above his buttock.

"I battled myself you know," he said dreamily. "Part of me yearned for nothing more than the heat of you. The shadow of that emblem implored me to dissolve my fellowship so you may flourish with a normal human life."

"Oh, I like the other side of that emblem," I said too quickly.

Edward snickered, "As do I."

I felt him move, "Oh no, no, no," I resisted. "I'm like a boa constrictor, the more you struggle the more I squeeze," I said wrapping my legs around him.

I bent Edward's head inside the notch of my armpit and encircled his neck so my fingers could trifle with his face. I reached down and hooked the back of his knee, angling his leg across me. One of his splendid brows twitched.

"You like this?" His set of ultra-white teeth flashed me.

"Yes, yes I do kitty."

"K-Kitty?" I stroked my smirking lips over his smooth forehead.

"I'm not the one that purr's," I mocked.

"Let's stick to Edward or Tiger if you must. Yes?"

"I'll think about it, and get back to you." His head mounted so it could grin up at me.

"By the way, your notion was an honorable one." Edward scrutinized my face though he knew what I meant.

"That you would cast yourself aside and exit my life just so I would be safe forsaking all your own emotions in the process speaks volumes of your character, Edward. I really, really appreciate you."

Edward wrecked my chest with an efficient kiss.

"I can retort that survey but with an inquiry instead," nervously he gulped. "Why were you so swift to welcome the possibility?"

I brushed his head, tenderly, "Because I don't want you marred. Because if this is a relationship then we're equal partners, and need to make decisions together, and not for one another – right?"

His eyes flickered but Edward agreed, nodding.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked to diffuse the tension.

"Oh, he received a call about some juveniles leaving graffiti down on the reservoir so he headed out about two hours ago."

"Was he worried about me?" Edward wrapped his long arm around my back, patting it.

"Carlisle told him that our sojourn in Seattle kept us vehemently busy. Furthermore, since yesterday was Saturday he conveyed a message from _you_ asking permission to stay a bit longer as to indulge in some games with us."

"He bought that?"

Edward winked, "Carlisle can be convincing. Also, Charlie likes _our_ family."

"What's not to like?" I stroked his lush hair, and connected my lips back to his.

"I think I'll go take a shower and hibernate today."

"Hibernate?"

"Yeah," I yawned, "I'm still tired. Are you going back to your house or are you staying with me?"

Edward scrunched up his lips, "I'm keen on learning what the others found and whether or not your allegation of Fenrir's death is accurate but I'd much rather stay with you."

I freed him of my detention and casually snatched some clean clothes from the closet. Patiently Edward watched me sitting upright on my bed, and still with a curious eye. As I headed into the shower I reanalyzed what I had told him about the occurrences. I had no choice but to tell him about Makenna and Charles though I edited their names.

What I found most bizarre was the moment when the wolf attacked me. I had little time to put it into perspective but I figured that perhaps without the medication I had started hallucinating. The physicians had told me of the consequences if I missed my dosages. But even if the voices emanated from within my imagination how did I recognize them?

I had only met Uncle Luca once and I had no memory of that encounter. It took me a little while to realize that the Songbird's melody was poised by two and not just one voice like I initially believed. The tone of the chorus was lighter than the primary sound of the lyric. It still didn't answer how I could have differentiated.

I dried off and wanted to slap myself. As always, I left my pajamas on the floor. I just had a black shirt and a pair of matching underwear. Oh screw it, it's just Edward.

I blow dried my hair a bit – going to bed with a wet mop is awkward.

Once I felt renovated I snuck back to the baby blue confines with Edward there waiting for me. The sunflowers vibrated and he noticed me noticing him taking a hastened stroll up and down my frame. I closed the drapes blocking the sun's pathetic attempt at brightening our foggy little town.

I jumped on the bed, bouncing blissfully, and smiling at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Edward moved closer to me, our knees touching.

"Not really, the stench of the wolves shut off my pit. I can wait until tomorrow. Oh no," I whined.

Edward mused over my realization, "Aren't you looking forward to school tomorrow?"

"Well," I scratched my cheek, "I think its math day so…"

I crawled back underneath the covers fretting numbers and equations. Smiling Edward tucked me in.

"Have you decided to leave after all?"

"Err, no," Edward blinked taken aback.

"Good, get in here," I ordered. I held up the covers and invited Edward to join me. I was suddenly far more confident and didn't even descry any heat flushing my face. Edward fidgeted just a bit, _interesting_ , and unbuttoned his shirt.

Beneath it he wore a black tank top which encircled his torso perfectly. Reluctantly and maybe timid he lay down next to me as I bedecked us with the comforter. Edward relaxed his head on the same pillow as I did. I slid down a few inches and nuzzled into his smooth throat inhaling my favorite perfume in the world. I secured his back, trailing up and down its prosperous length and whirled my feet around one of his ankles.

Although his body temperature was so frigid, the wooly comforter neutralized it making me feel more than satisfied.

"Are you comfortable, Edward?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, and whisked his hand down over my ribs to halt over my pelvis. I felt Edward's veracity in his touch, and the abrupt gesture to avoid contact with my skin.

"I hope you are," I kissed the stub of his plum little Adam's apple. I arched and placed another kiss on his creamy chest, the bit exposed by the top.

"Thank you again for rescuing me. I formerly announce you my hero."

I shivered feeling Edwards grip beneath my bum and as he elevated me back up to his level. He poked his head into my chest and turned me over on my back, and strung his leg around one of mine. It tickled a bit when his fingers slithered up my side and the silken sweep of his hair on my chin.

"You were right, this pose has merit." I laughed, patting down his naked arm. I loved digging into his dark crown and allowing his scent to intoxicate me.

"Not to inspire ire but do you have an unrelenting need to attend school tomorrow?"

"No," I said, dreading the bore it would be. "Why?"

"Alice's forecast calls for snow. I thought you might like to visit the pool during the morning hours. Esme bought hot chocolate and an inventory of breakfast ingredients for you so if you-"

"You had me at pool Edward," I interjected.

Twisting his head and bobbing it on my chest he beamed up at me.

"I want to learn more about you, Edward. Your life as a human and your experiences with this life intrigue me. I want to know all the details of the bestseller."

"Some of the trivial aspects are on the darker side, Luca. You may not endorse them."

"Try me," I said determined.

"What's the cause for this sudden upsurge of enthusiasm?"

I sighed but smiled, "I just have a jolt for life. I'd like to be taught all I can, try Esme's recipes, spend time with Charlie, and absorb all there is to know about Edward Antonio Masen Cullen."

"Jolt for life?"

"Yes, and thank you for that by the way," I bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Me?"

"Now, come on, let's, well I'll sleep and you stay close."

I sunk back into the pillow and folded my arms around Edward's head. I looked forward to tomorrow, and the day after. I was excited about the snow, and the beginning of the Christmas season. I fantasized about learning everything I could from Edward, and his nature. Despite certain reservations that lingered I was passionate about whatever resolve I would reach. For the time being, I wanted to enjoy the gift of life for the first time – ever.

I lost consciousness quickly, while busily banishing all the macabre thoughts portending my fate since leaving Phoenix.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

 _Twenty hours later_

Exhilarated, resolute, and invariably adamant Makenna strolled down the long rocky driveway whilst diligently insufflating the dry air of Malta. It had been decades since returning home, and she was jubilant. After departing Malta International Airport she couldn't resist but to visit Sliema and to walk by its lithic coast and marvel at the Mediterranean. She strayed into San Giljan longing to jump into the bay like she did as a child.

But her visit would be brief. Without her, Charles was their sole sentinel. However, the imminent threat had been eliminated and she auspiciously erased evidence of her involvement. The Cullen's would be typhlotic. Luca was the only one who knew their names.

She had cogitated over what he had written or revealed that could have revealed her identity to Luca.

She saw the silver gates and felt a furor. Makenna was finally home. A quick leap had her ascend over the gate barricading the rest of creation. Already she heard the splash of the fountains, the humming heartbeats of the goldfish, and the incandescent glow of the palazzo lightened her heart.

Her smile widened when she saw Avicus standing between the white stone pillars, his arms crossed, and his undying wicked and crooked grin. Avicus was tall, 6'3 inches but eternal boyish yet masculine amenities decorated his hourglass-shaped body. His muscles were fair and burly but still delicate. The mahogany curls swirling across his top were elongated and coiled but not so much that they stuck out like the quills of a porcupine.

"Makenna," he grinned brilliantly at her, his golden eyes were burnished by the moon's prowess. He hadn't seen her for a very long time.

Makenna rushed into his arms and they embraced, the decades spent apart overwhelming them both. She loved Avicus – her cousin. Makenna had known him since she was a child. He hauled her through Valletta and satiated her every desire, throw her into the crystal clear waters of the Blue Lagoon by Kemmuna, and gratify her with anecdotes of Semper's past.

"Mela, Makenna, mela," he whispered to her lovingly.

She pulled back, holding on to his elbows and glared adoringly at his face. This was home. The island's, the language, the denizens, and the secrets that bound Malta to a world it didn't know existed.

"How was your journey?"

"Long," she whimpered. A sob whipped over her lips.

"Now, now, mela," Avicus kissed her cheek.

She snickered and took a much needed deep breath. "Dexio?"

At the mention of his name the maple doors of the palazzo opened and another young vampire with resemblances to them both stepped into the serenade of the moonlight.

He was a few inches shorter than Avicus though still rangy. The dark cushion garnishing his head was thick, short and lightly curved. Dexio was less masculine than Avicus with an omnipresence of female qualities radiating of his heart-shaped face but no less seraphic, stunning, and in contrast to his brother possessed a savvy yet intellectual presence.

Delighted, Makenna quickly hugged him. Dexio lifted her off her feet and swung her from side to side. She indulged in both their fragrances, fragrances she was forced to do without for so long. Both shared the Semper incense of jasmine but also seeped with personal brands – Dexio like freshly sliced lemon and Avicus exuded hints of coconut.

"What motive gave flight to your refulgent wings to convey you home, dear cousin?"

Avicus rolled his eyes at Dexio's inquiry. "In order words, why have you come so unexpectedly?"

Makenna held both their hands, her expression turning serious. "I need to speak with him."

Avicus held his grin no matter what the situation or plight, "About the little one?"

"How did you know?"

Avicus scratched his cheek, mischievously, "You just told me."

"You haven't deviated from your character cousin; not a single step," Makenna smirked. He shrugged, palpably.

"Come then," Dexio ushered her inside. Makenna took a moment when she stepped over the threshold and into the palatial foyer that she hadn't walked through in so long. She missed her home, terribly but loyal as ever she attached herself firmly to the duty she haughtily accepted long ago.

The three Semper advanced up the marble staircase, and Makenna rekindled her memory with the various paintings delineated of oil, tempera, and charcoal. They neared the closed door at the end of the hall, and passed the final painting beautifying the façade there, embroidered in emerald.

It was Isabella Semper, when she was only eighteen years old. She was Makenna's niece.

Avicus and Dexio both opened the double set door for her, and she was immediately infiltrated by his sweet cologne – jasmine, leather, and rose. The circular room was furnished by an antique wooden study, a black grand piano, a pair of antique crimson sofas, and chaises. The matching red curtains danced on the gushing chariots of the breeze flowing through open Venetian style windows, and through his mahogany hair.

Her heart smiled at the sight of him, standing just in front of the ostentatious fireplace by the elderly furniture. It was hand crafted and chiseled from white rock taken from the archipelago itself. It featured angels, exotic birds, clouds, willows, and a clock made of topaz and rubies that was finely sculpted into its very top.

Instantly captivated Makenna ran into his awaiting arms, "Lumen," she cried.

Tenderly he stroked her hair and kissed her temple. Makenna cherished her uncle and the honorable charge he had offered her so long ago. She had worn it like a badge of trust, the regalia of which she wielded like a king would his scepter.

"My lovely daughter," he spoke in his euphonious voice. Parting, she liquefied at the sight of his timeworn eyes. He petted her cheeks with his warm touch, and placed another dainty kiss onto the center of her forehead.

"Mere words are not unambiguous within my reason that could explicit my glee at the sight of you, dear, divine Makenna." Avicus rolled his eyes again.

"Always the charmer, uncle," she said. A wide smile and ravishing dimples showcased his rapture over her visit.

"Do not misinterpret Makenna but I'd like to repeat Dexio's query – why have you so unpredictably appeared?"

He saw the shadow of a frown griming her pale complexion, and led her to one of the sofas. Avicus and Dexio were both just as puzzled and took seats opposite of them, in front of the roaring hearth. Lumen took Makenna's hands into his, rolfing them encouragingly, and knowing the affair must relate to the precious One.

She was unflappable and began to tell them of what transpired little then a day prior. As she told the tale their eyes grew at the mention of the Children of the Moon, and Fenrir. Avicus was especially fiery but didn't interrupt her. She described the chase, her card of warning to Luca, his continued involvement with the Cullen clan of vampires, and his brewing rapport with one of them.

Lumen remained at ease, completely undisturbed. Dexio raised an eyebrow when the Cullen's were mentioned. There was distaste in his eyes and a sour note on his palate when contemplating their entanglement with his cousin. Unlike Dexio, Avicus thought it highly interesting that the little one could enamor a vampire. He though it was a humdinger.

"In the end it was resolved. The wolves are exterminated and Luca is safe."

"There is more," Lumen stated.

Anxiously Makenna consented, "Yes, yes there is. After Charles and I abolished Fenrir I went back inside the factory in case Luca needed my assistance. But the one he is fond of was close and I had no intention of being seen.

So I elected to thrust my wave throughout the corridors in search of him. I knew that Luca would be immune if it touched him and the wolf crippled. I entered the room they were in, in form of the wave, and was ready to strike. But suddenly…" Makenna's lips trembled.

"C'mon, share the gossip," Avicus instructed her.

Makenna puffed, "There was something there, and I don't know what. It emerged between the divisions of moments. It catapulted itself forcibly and came in contact with my wave. Uncle, it was… unlike anything I have ever experienced among us. Even now I feel the three of you but not as steadily as I did it."

"Hypothesize, please." Dexio was fascinated by her account.

"It emitted an energy pulse that doesn't coincide with the wavelength of our abilities. It was a buffer… electromagnetic in nature. It was all I could feel before it shocked me, and my wave snapped back."

"Like a shield," Lumen concluded. Avicus snorted.

"That narrow's it down uncle. Semper have always displayed a plethora of ramparts because of you – especially the immortal kind."

Dexio waved him off, "Your perception is at a deficit today, Avicus. Makenna was definite; the ability was electromagnetic in nature."

Makenna's gift was a boon never suspected. The aura of dread her wave transmitted could bring anyone to their knees. However, it was a form of echolocation as well. Makenna could navigate with it, and detect persons if she focused. The eupnea inflicted befuddled senses and instilled fear inside all who were unfortunate enough to touch it. Hence the Semper gifts all correlated to the same frequency she could disclose the bearing of family members who of course, were exempt from her power.

"Is he talking to me?"

Dexio ignored Avicus, "Electromagnetic," he tried to paraphrase. "It is physical interaction between charged particles evinced through fields of electricity, magnetism or even light. A manipulation of substantial proportion that digresses from illusion or trickery of the mind," he finished shaking his head.

"Luca?"

Unsure but convinced nonetheless Makenna nodded. "A wolf couldn't manifest something like that. As a matter-of-fact before I was stunned I witnessed the wolf that hunted him be rebuffed by it."

Lumen looked away and out through the prolonged curtains over the balcony and at the stellar horizon. Makenna was sincere, he knew, she had thought about it excessively on her pilgrimage home. It would be a first, he thought. Shields always embodied an assortment of different techniques. Some were purely defensive and others offensive as well. But there had never been one that could affect repercussion on the corporeal plane.

"He is safe you said?"

"Yes, the Cullen's came to his aid – specifically the one called Edward."

"What sagacity have you gained of them?"

"They are very much like us however; they thrive out in the open and within the view of humans and immortals. I am not sure if it is something you would condone, uncle."

A lone soft laugh spurted though his nose, "They may do as they wish. I care not. The controversy is the bond they have forged with him."

They said nothing. Avicus stood behind the sofa, his arms crossed over his stalwart chest while Dexio was lost within his thoughts, dissecting and analyzing Makenna's story. Makenna awaited further instruction from her patriarch. Perhaps there was something Lumen knew. He might even be able to explain it.

"How is he faring, Makenna?"

"Like I said, the Cullen's-"

"Lovely, my question did not embolden that response but seeks another."

Dexio reappeared from within his private sanctuary; Avicus held his grin though it was grim, and Makenna's long thin lashes quivered – saddened.

"Abnormally well," she murmured. "I have been stoic with my thoughts of late. I found it a loose thread destiny had not yet spun and woven when Luca became acquainted with our world."

"I think we should invite him home, Lumen. He deserves to know of origin, he deserves to be with us, home in Malta." Avicus surprised Dexio with his affectionate sentiment. Lumen smiled but was otherwise obstinate.

"Like his grandmother before him, Avicus, he is the master of his life. Whatever decisions he makes to mold his path towards the final gate we cannot clout."

"But I want to meet him," Avicus countered. "I like that little one. It is my statutory cross to reach out if I wish."

"You already did you and Dexio both."

Avicus' grouse was shrill, "That is his right. Dexio and I gave him the bounty we have bestowed upon all Semper reaching back for over one thousand years."

Shyly Dexio agreed, "Yes, Avicus is solemn."

"Still, I shall continue to reciprocate letters with Luca and I vow if there is any indignation germane to extending his life I will include you all. In the meantime, Makenna shall continue watching over him as she has done all his life. Charlie included, of course."

Avicus wouldn't dare object to Lumen's final words. His dissatisfaction was visible and boiling but he kept quiet. Dexio came to reason and supported Lumen's stance.

"Makenna," he touched her chin. "Charles defends them, and Luca is sheltered by our kind who I understand shower him with kindness in correspondence to your beliefs. So, why not remain a few days. Home has altered, and seized the twenty-first century."

Relieve washed through her. It was exactly what she hoped for, "Thank you."

"Now, please leave me with my thoughts."

Avicus dragged behind, scowling at Lumen who thought it droll. He growled unintelligibly as he closed the door. The ancients smile faded once they had left and in a dilatory manner lifted the sapphire protected picture off of his study.

His eyes grew somber, and heartbroken. When Makenna informed him of Luca's condition Lumen was outraged and cursed the gods. Why the innocent? Why the good? Why those who deserve life? Internally he had feuded with his better judgment. He was partial to the inquest of Avicus but couldn't allow it. Semper longed for freedom after all, and what freedom is there to be found hoisted by a choice that could be ones final exodus.

Dexio excused himself from Avicus and Makenna with a promise to reunite later in the night. What she had confided to them was too interesting. He was tenacious to record all she had said, and all his thoughts on the matter into one of his many diaries.

"Be grateful you don't have to endure his scientific nature. I've been putting up with it for centuries."

Makenna cheerfully shoved him with her shoulder, "Avicus, you know you treasure your brother."

"Not all treasure is gold, silver, property or jewels so please specify," he laughed. Although he joked with Makenna, Avicus was plagued to be denied from contacting the little one.

Avicus was just as merry as Lumen when the letter arrived. Avicus welcomed all his wee Semper. When Makenna was young and mortal she loved for him to chuck her into the Blue Lagoon. Makenna could go all day, and he was happy to oblige. This affinity he contributed to his human family too. When they were small and energetic they desired nothing more than to play soccer, go swimming, hiking, yachting, play checkers or sing with Avicus all day long. Even when they grew old, gray, and wrinkled they would always long for one last round of rummy with a glass of homemade lemonade or a cold Cisk on the deck.

Avicus never grew weary of it. He would and could entertain them all for hours and to be robbed of the opportunity to possibly never even meet one who fascinated him so, fissured his heart.

"Makenna?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about him, please."

Lumen listened to the fainting voices of his progeny as they made way for the capital. He treaded in-between the curtains and onto the balcony that oversaw a vast, and majestic garden of jasmine. It was an ocean comprised of milky, metallic, and the occasional glint of pink colors.

What Makenna described had roused the very anima of him. The gifts they all wielded were strong and mostly defensive discounting Dexio. Yet, they all shared a common flaw. They were semblances designed to deceive any onlooker – a stratagem like the gifts of so many other immortals.

It was electromagnetic and capable to affect the physical realm. Somehow the precious One ejected it though he was merely human, and could use the aegis to fend off a werewolf. In theory, what would this shield transform into if he would be made one of them? Could it be a weapon?

Lumen gripped the stone railing adjuring discipline to keep with his word, and allow Luca whatever luxury human life held. He looked up to the sky, counting the radiant stars, planets, and galaxies so much more hoary than even him.

"Renata…"

* * *

Emanuele00: Sorry for the delay but I was under the weather. But I'm charged back up and ready to go. I hope you enjoy the ongoing story. Please take a moment to review if you'd like. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Goodbye

I never knew how bona fide the essence of 'time flies when you're happy' actually was. I used to dread for the sun to rise over the easterly skies but now it was a phenomenon I anticipated each and every day. I wholly annexed myself to the pledge of yearning to experience life to the fullest, and to simply cosset whatever Edward wished to bestow upon me; some things anyway.

Edward and I never concluded the arrangements we had previously made for Seattle. The incident with the werewolves had left a bitter taste in both our mouths. Of course it didn't mean that Edward was vacant of any other ideas – quite the contrary.

At the beginning of December Edward abducted me to Olympia and our first stop was the local farmers market. Excited by all the produce I filled my bags with fresh vegetables and starches. Edward had been studying up on human food and assisted me in the kitchen often when the time to satiate Charlie's appetite arrived. He mastered chopping and mixing and was disgruntled the first time I let him pan sear, and he burned the garlic immediately.

Following the farmers market Edward drove us to the Washington Center for Performing Arts. The show was a Christmas celebration, and we both enjoyed it quite a bit. When the lights dimmed in the theater Edward fondled my hand and asked what my greatest wish for Christmas was. In lieu of a regular answer what ensued was our first argument, though it remained tepid and didn't hurdle out of control.

"You're mad!" Edward and I were on the road back home at this point.

"Why? You told me you always dreamt of seeing Venice so why not over Christmas break?"

"Listen to yourself, Edward. First of all I'm not sure Charlie would condone it but the amount of money involved is staggering."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Money is of no consequence."

"Good for you but I don't think it's fair because I could never repay you." I couldn't, it was true. The savings I had made from tutoring English amounted to perhaps only fifteen hundred dollars.

"Luca, you spending your valuable time with me is the greatest disbursement I could ever ask for," he sang, trying to persuade me.

"Ah-ha, listen, I think we should settle on a limit."

"What type of limit?"

"Twenty bucks," I said with tenacity.

Edward ignored the road and looked at me horrified, "What? That's hardly moderate."

"I think it's perfect," I smiled. "It opens an expanse of possibilities."

Edward was getting ready to protest or rather gripe again but I remained ardent, "Twenty bucks, Edward. Nothing more but if you'd like you may spend even less," I bit my tongue and grinned mischievously at him. Edward wasn't happy and sneered at me precariously.

Truth was I had already selected a gift for him, and purchased the items I needed from the internet. It cost me a little less than the twenty dollar limit I posted on his head but the thought behind the present I prayed he would appreciate.

Luckily Edward had conveyed my message to the Cullen's however thanks to Alice it went ignored. I was upset knowing they had acquired presents for me and forbade me from spending anything at all on them – karma is a bitch. According to Edward the three pairs of them had gotten me gifts together, and that I shouldn't fret.

When Christmas came Charlie, Edward, and I spent it first at our house. The dinner was a success, thanks to Esme. I wasn't confident cooking a turkey but she was. The breasts looked juicy and tasted delicious rendered so by Charlie anyway, I wouldn't know. Charlie's present was a gift card worth two hundred dollars for Barnes & Noble. I was ecstatic. Edward grumbled because Charlie's limit had been his own choice.

I bought Charlie a new fishing pole since the old one was held together by duct tape. Edward helped by finding a website online that sold them for holiday prices while still dishing out great quality rods.

The evening progressed until Edward confided to Charlie his family's intention. Edward liked the black trench coat Renee had bought in Phoenix saying that black looked good on me. I was happy that it was snowing on my last Christmas. It was the good stuff too, and stuck to the ground. I snatched up a snowball on the way to the Volvo and hit the bullseye I placed directly on Edward's back.

I regretted it, instantly. A salvo of airborne missiles of snow struck me from top to bottom and I fell back, buried beneath the frost. "I hope that teaches you a lesson, Little Devil." Edward laughed and resurrected me from my glacial grave. I pouted but had a fist full of the white stuff ready, and shoved it in his face. "The Devil is cunning, Edward."

After drying off on the way to his house I clutched his present securely between my hands. Edward kept sneaking glances, and I noticed his lips twitching – hiding a smile. It was difficult assembling the gift since Edward and I spent so much time together. But during his last hunting trip a week ago I had the chance to finally convene the individual pieces of my tribute to him, and I was excited to present it. Hopefully he would like it.

The Cullen's house was a vision beyond comparison. Esme and Alice decorated the house with two shimmering green pine trees conservatively adorned by wonderful ornaments. Garland's of copious depths of blue and red were strung around the trees and hung from the ceilings. White and lit beeswax candles created a festive atmosphere along with silver bells, red Christmas lights, wreaths of twigs and flowers, Froebel and Moravian stars, and small santon figurines. It was beyond anything I had ever seen.

Esme had put out a tray with gingerbread, sugar, cinnamon roll, and chocolate thumbprint cookies for me along with a thermostat filled with hot chocolate. I tried devouring them all because they were fresh, hot, and somehow, I succeeded.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to hand me their gift. I could tell it was a book, and was thrilled when it turned out to be the entire collection of plays, poems, and sonnets by William Shakespeare. Emmett who was eager along with Rosalie who portrayed a more apathetic role gave me computer software designed to master the Italian language. Edward must have been speaking to them…Judas.

I was antsy when Alice handed me her and Jasper's gift. Edward told me of her gestures of showcasing the most glamorous of gifts. Luckily it was just an envelope though still frightening. Inside the envelope was a cheque worth a total amount of zero. But, it still read ' _Shopping spree with Alice',_ and I deplored the very idea. Alice announced that we'd be going during the first week of January, just her and me. "That's… g-great," I croaked.

"You need a new wardrobe! Give the fashion industry a try, Luca and only imagine how dazzling you could be with the proper attire." I smacked my lips. I thought there was nothing wrong with my jeans and dress shirts. But for her, I suppose I could wrestle through the day.

The Cullen's moved on to exchanging gift's with one another. I anxiously squished my small box for Edward and motioned for us to go to his room. I didn't want the moment to be on public display. Ever courteous and showing a great amount of decorum not one of them uttered a syllable as Edward and I vanished and ascended up the stairs to his sanctuary.

As we sat Edward hooked one of my legs over his, placing me partially in his lap and securing his arm around me. The sheen in his eyes radiated vivacity, and I could tell he was taut for my present.

"Close your eyes," I instructed him. After a quick glare of suspicion Edward did what I asked. I swallowed, nervously, and opened the box. I reached for his hand resting on my thigh and suspended it in midair. I checked his reaction which was curious but the Cupid's bow continued increasing and opening up an incredible smile.

"Okay, you can look."

Edward's eyes flew open and honed in on the accessory I wrapped around his wrist. I cleared my throat,

"The tawny armband I bought during my first visit in Seattle after moving here. I wanted to give you something personal so I began crafting. The silver E I purchased online. If you'd like you can tell people it stands for Edward but I was thinking more along the lines of the letter actually being the most frequently used in the English vocabulary.

The metallic flower next to it is a daisy. In the language of flowers an alabaster daisy represents innocence, purity, new beginnings, and true l-love. It's my favorite.

And…well, yeah the charm I stitched to the left of the E is a panda. I know you've been wondering why Charlie call's me Luc. When I was very little my parents took me to a carnival in Seattle where dad got me this plush panda bear. It wore a red shirt and baseball cap. The shirt was inscribed with the word 'lucky' but I pronounced it 'Luc', and ever since my dad's tagged me with the epithet.

The wristband is symbolic because I suppose… it represent me. I love to read hence the E, and I admire daisies. The panda represent my greatest embarrassment.

I just wanted you to have something reminiscent of me. Something that will always remind you of our special bond, err, well I think it's special anyway. Do you like it?"

I felt the heat ramifying and shading my face burgundy. I scratched my cheek, harshly, almost expecting to draw blood at any moment. Edward stared at the wristband, eyes wide, zooming across every inch of it.

His blank expression made me flinch momentarily but I was put to ease when a brilliant and mouth open smile brightened his face. Gently Edward brought my lips to his and cooled my roasting face with his vigorous kiss.

"Thank you," he said while nudging his nose to mine. He ran his fingers through my hair, knotting and massaging my scalp.

"You're welcome."

Smug and seemingly wired he tilted his head back, "You're time has come. Please, close your eyes."

Quickly I shut them. I had been mulling over what he would give me for weeks. I fervently hope that for his sake he kept to the limit. I felt a pull around my neck, and Edward's chilled fingers groping the necklace from Uncle Luca. "Edward?"

"Prudence," was all he said. I think he was attaching something to it. The necklace suddenly weighed a bit more but not so much that it was uncomfortable.

"Open," he murmured in my ear. I looked down and held Edward's gift within my hands mezzo.

It was a small clock constructed of silver with a familiar looping pattern of gold spiraling and circling encased by crystalline glass. It was beautiful, and ticking.

"Now, before you unleash your wrath upon me I beckon you to turn it over."

I raised a brow at him and turned the trinket which couldn't have been larger than two centimeters over, and discovered a cursive M forged of petite rubies. "Edward," I gasped when I recognized it.

"It was my mothers," he kissed my cheek. Edward reached inside his pocket and pulled out the watch that belonged to his father. It was considerably bigger and brimming with a silver lambency.

"My father attained both watches centuries ago in London. The one I've lavished you with was a memento of love and amity that Edward entrusted Antonia with. Since he allotted a great portion of time to the sugar plantations in the Caribbean he aspired that a piece of him should always remain with her.

The timepieces were set to mirror each other. Whenever Antonia retired for the night she sent a silent good night to Edward who stood beneath the midday sun overseeing the fields. When Edward dined on his evening meal he appealed for my mother to have a lush breakfast. These two items connected them beyond the distance. Despite their separate duties dividing them, the duty to their hearts held supremacy. Although I never knew love as a mortal, trust, that I understood its depth and ferocity."

I smashed my lips together but they shivered regardless of my effort. My vision was blurry and the tears glossed over my eyes. "Edward," I sighed.

"You never mentioned family heirlooms, Luca. You'll be pleased to know that I did not invest a single cent."

I threw my arms around him and used all my strength to crush Edward against me. I planted kisses on his neck, temple, ear, and sideswiped his face with vehement intensity. Edward caressed my back, patted it, lightly pinched it, and stroked my leg.

"I'll treasure it Edward, forever." He snatched my head within his iron grip, and rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks, swiping away the tears. An extravagant and photogenic contortion on his cherubic face blossomed into the most awe-inspiring smile I had ever witnessed on Edward.

"Merry Christmas, Little Devil."

I laughed, finally getting used to his preferred pseudonym, "Merry Christmas, Tiger."

* * *

My lethargy was… mondo, and oozing from the very facet of my body. I watched her spiky dark head sprinting from one side of the department store to the other. The sierra of garments dilated and included skinny jeans, pretentious shirts, neckties, shiny vests, boxershorts, leather belts, cotton sweaters, cardigans, cartons of shoes, and… whatever.

"Are you mental? How much is this going to cost?"

Alice waved me off as the two employees of the store wrapped and bagged everything in not three, not five but eight plastic bags – not counting the five cartons of shoes.

She handed the clerk a black American Express, "Don't worry about the price, just charge the card. Here's my ID-,"

"OH, YES IT _DOES_ ," I yelled. I shoved against Alice's shoulder to look at the computer monitor. She bumped me back and we started to wrangle in front of the three women.

"Damn it Alice, stop elbowing me," I complained.

"Well stop pulling on my blouse, its Dolce and Gabbana you know," she retorted.

"Oh, like I know what that means!"

"Here's your receipt ma'am."

"GIVE IT," I yelled trying to snatch it from the sales clerk.

"NO." Alice jumped back, flashing her teeth and the receipt was already scrunched up in a paper ball inside her hand. I grunted and was fired up, and cursing her. "Luca, be a gentlemen and carry a lady's bags."

"Hmm, next to these three lovely and hardworking dames I flounder seeing any other ladies."

I lost the war. I carried the bags outside into the parking lot, huffing and griping. I appreciated Alice's gesture tremendously, to an extent, yet I couldn't help the antagonism I reflected on clothes. I detested that people judged others by the cloth they put on their back. I could write a book on the numerous occasions I overheard girls discussing their overpriced heels, jackets or pants their fathers bought them. What a waste of time…

"You'll thank me, Luca. Edward will love it, just wait."

I slammed the door shut crawling into the passenger's side of Carlisle's Mercedes. _"Please, just let this day end."_

Alice wanted to stop at a local restaurant to pick up some food but I'd much prefer Esme's cuisine so I turned down her offer. My stomach rumbled a little but Esme had guaranteed another bountiful harvest waiting upon our return so I looked forward to that.

I stared out through the window and at the sinister horizon turning from cobalt to a deep sloe color. We were indisputably in for another leviathan of a storm. Absentmindedly I revolved Edward's little watch between my fingers, resting underneath my dress shirt.

"Luca?"

"Yes?" Abruptly Alice's sonata had turned grim.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"

I slid down in the seat, choking, and cramping Edward's watch. "I… I just can't… I can't find the words."

Alice nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. "I've been practicing, trying to see past whatever veil cast over you but I keep failing. I can still only see a few days ahead, and the possibilities are ceaseless."

"I'd say you shouldn't worry but…"

"Have you given it more thought, Luca?"

I took a profound breath, calming myself, "I stand by what I said, Alice. I could never ask Edward to do it."

"C-Carlisle?"

"No, not any of you."

"You still have to tell him, Luca." Wearily I closed my eyes, and leaned back.

"Imagine our roles reversed. How would you tell Jasper?"

Silence – and it cemented itself. The entire journey back to Forks felt like the great void of space. Not a sound, not a word, just tension brought on by the nightmare the future was transforming into.

"In spite of my chagrin, Alice, thank you for all the clothes – maybe Edward will like them."

Astonished, Alice smiled brilliantly and bounced up and down. "Trust me, he'll love it."

Later that night, I put on one of the polished raven skinny jeans, and a midnight blue button up. Alice procured a second leather jacket that was smaller than Edward's and fit me snuggly. But I culled his because it was meaningful. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett went out for a hunting trip and I was expecting him back at any moment.

I sat down at the desk tapping my fingers over the locked drawer. I had continued my letters with Uncle Luca though my responses grew shorter, and less frequent. I was still unsure of how to handle it. A part of me was grateful and another indignant. The little angel on my shoulder tried reasoning with me, and suggested it was a measure of protection. Edward had almost chosen the verdict to leave in order to keep me safe so perhaps Uncle Luca had the same intent.

I don't know. Through his letter's Uncle Luca had developed a sympathetic personality but it could be a subterfuge. Perhaps I was being too hostile.

When Edward finally arrived that night he was stumped – Alice was correct. Edward didn't really care what I wore for which I was very thankful although he fancied my new skinny jeans. Occasionally and to Alice's utter horror I mixed the new clothes with my clothes which apparently didn't match. It became a scheme I endeared.

January and February passed peacefully without anything of meaning happening. Well, no, there was something rather…intimate that transpired on the backend of February. It was an unusual circumstance to say the least but no less…worthwhile.

I caught a cold and was excused from school. Charlie stayed home with me on the first day and made me some soup, out of a can, and so Edward had to endure lingering outside. It wasn't until night came and Charlie went to bed that Edward scurried to my bedside.

"Do you feel better?"

I groaned, disgusted with the sickness. I was hot and sweaty. My throat burned and whenever I coughed it stung and felt inflamed. I turned from side to side, and though I had taken some medicine it hadn't taken effect yet. When I saw Edward's silhouette I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. I was so feverish that I was on the verge of sobbing.

"Luca…" Edward patted my head, and came to rest next to me.

I continued to whine over my sore throat and aching body dishing out one influx of sweat after the other. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. The narcosis brought on by the fever had me forget about Edward's mien, and I kicked away the comforter. I yanked on my shirt until I finally managed to jerk it off, and next wrestled with the pajama until I was free of them too. Not considering the briefs I wore I was basically naked, and heaving for air.

"I'm so hot, good God," I said in a grated voice. Several minutes must have passed and I had completely dismissed that Edward was still there.

Then, I felt a beefy frozen bite, and my eyes snapped open. Edward had stripped himself of his pullover exposing his bare chest, and covered me with half of his body. His ear rested next to my temple and I leaned into his neck. The delicate and thin panorama of fluff stretching across his chest lightly tickled, digging into my barren one.

I entirely topped his shoulders with my sweltering arms which made him shiver, and rode down his back until I came upon the strap of his belt. I ensnared one of his legs with mine to feel the coolness below his jeans. I noticed he had taken off his socks too so I trapped his foot, leeching on the rime of his body. The exuberance of the present was unequivocal.

Edward said nothing. He dressed my entire upper torso with his, hid his face within the pillow, and had his arms on either side of us. At first I was blind to the scene, disoriented from the fever. But after about an hour or so I wiggled and was tickled yet again by the frail and soft happy trail traversing down into the unknown.

My body had cooled, considerably, and instituted a regular template of thought again. I felt my heart hammering, pounding, and barraging Edward's chest. This reverie was too real. I hugged him tightly and burrowed into his neck planting kisses there, and marking my territory. The rustle of the bed and swift strike of his locks deceived his locomotion but the darkness cloaked his aspects.

His lips, discreetly, began to pillage mine. Edward's arm crosscut my back and abraded it, massaging, and moved lower nonchalantly. I maneuvered across his back, pressing down, and forcing his sculpted chest to delve further into me. I felt his fingers on my chin, unsealing my mouth; his tongue migrated to meet with mine, and exchanged rhapsodies of euphoria. The chirapsia of our two physiques was like a tryst between the sun and the moon.

"Luca, you're ill, I shouldn't…"

"I feel better," and I did. The fever had dissolved, its flame extinguished by Edward's hard body of ice. The twinge of my throat prevailed but I hardly felt it at the moment – I was too preoccupied.

I lunged forward, forcing Edward on his back so I could trap him beneath me. I plastered the delicious sugar from his lips and skimmed my hand down his chest. My outstretched fingers dug into his muscle and over his heart. Edward pressured me unto him and rubbed down on my leg.

I broke our kiss, and descended down his chest. My sensitive lips crossed paths with his modest grove which was far more cottony I learned as I tasted them. Edward steeped my head with a fury of sensual ardor, and fondled down along the median of my back.

I gasped and jumped off Edward. I was flustered and clawed the floor in search of my clothes. Edward's hand slid down my back.

"Are you alright?" I shifted so Edward faced my back, and not my front.

"Y-yeah, I just need my clothes back." Edward gripped my wrist and handed me a shirt. Quickly I threw it over my head and threw the pajama's back on.

"Edward," my voice was hoarse. "C-could you get me a cup of warm tea? And please move at a human pace?"

He stood rapidly behind me, tapping me on my hip. "Did I do something wrong?" I sniffled, rattled, and fire smoldering my face. Ironically, Edward had done everything right.

"N-no... Actually," I whined, so embarrassed.

"Tell me, please," his breath swept across the back of my neck. I huffed, defeated, and annoyed.

"I'm pitching a _trouser tent_ , okay?"

"What... oh..." I crossed my arms, my face burning. "I'll get you some tea but you know you needn't feel shame." Edward gently pulled me back by my hips and I suddenly felt a bump just above my bottom. I had the same effect on him?

Edward used the human tempo I suggested to snatch some hot lemon tea. I sat on the bed, relaxed, and holding his shirt between my hands. Edward offered me the mug and I gave him his shirt back. The lava felt good dripping down my throat, and made it feel better.

"I don't suppose I need to have a talk with you?" I giggled but it hurt.

"Edward, don't make me laugh, please."

* * *

It started in April. The headaches took increments, and I doubled my dosages suggested so by my physician back in Phoenix. I commenced seeking moments with folk, a layout I devised to secretively say goodbye. Ever since I was invited to sit at the Cullen table at school people treated me the same as them. Mike and Jessica vanished altogether though I still traded friendly salutes with them. Angela still spoke to me often during classes.

"You know I was always grateful that you were so welcoming when I first moved here, Angela. Thank you for treating me so polite and being so benevolent."

She blinked, perplexed, "You're welcome, I guess." The bell rang before she could ask anything else and as always Edward lay in wait. I looked over my shoulder and at Angela, and felt sad but glad that I did what I did. _"Goodbye."_

A few days later the pattern of my ultimate fate solidified. I was nervous and felt horrid but I knew what I had to do but not before reaching certain conclusions. During lunch that day I finally worked up the courage to ask her, "Rosalie?" The sharp, broken glass like vision touched me. "What do you have against me?"

The others fell mum, and Edward squeezed my hand. Rosalie's eyes squinted and she scrutinized me. I kept curling my toes but dared not to break the eye contact. She leaned on her elbows and brushed back a stream of her golden hair.

"Nothing," she said plain as day. "I only think you should enjoy humanity, and not waste it with the company of the dead."

"But I am enjoying your company. I've never really felt alive or accepted until I met all of you." She smiled, halfhearted, shaking her head.

"You'll never have what all humans do as long as you elect to stay with Edward. I'm sorry to the both of you but it's the truth."

"I understand, Rosalie. Maybe it's because you haven't been human for a long time but not all humans crave the same things, you know."

She nodded, "Accurate but nonetheless the opinion of a child."

I smiled, "Yeah, I still have a lot of growing to do. But I'm looking forward to it."

Somehow the sentiment brought out the sun over the everlasting winter that had ruled over us. A simple grin tugged on her face.

On the way home Edward loaded me with questions as to why I confronted her.

"I just want there to be a mutual understanding between the two of us, you know? I'm tired of the constant uncomfortable draft between us."

He snickered, "Well, be assured you thawed some of the rancor. Your anticipation of a mortal future makes her favor your character."

Lazily and pessimistic I mentally derided the constant rain that drenched me with incessant gloom. My anticipation for a mortal future? I sighed, hopefully unnoticed. I had long ago deferred any reflection on what I'd even want to study at college. I had renounced it all – dreams, ambitions, and love. But now? It was a cruel twist within my horoscope. In the end, I'd discovered things I craved but knew I might never be granted permission to keep them.

A few more days past and the calamity began dawning across the horizon. After serving dinner and taking care of the dishes, I wrenched two root beers from the refrigerator and joined Charlie on the couch. He was watching the NBA or something along those lines. I offered him the fizzy drink that he quickly guzzled down.

"Dad?"

He flapped his eyebrows at me. "Why were you so effortlessly swayed to my moving back to Forks? I mean, and please don't misunderstand, but I always figured that after my long absence you might not be so welcoming."

Charlie licked the sugar sticking from his moustache, "Seriously?"

I wasn't sure if he was sincere or if it was a sarcastic remark. "Y-yeah?"

"When Renee, your mom, wanted to leave Forks all those years ago I didn't stop her. It was something I always perceived to happen. I loved her, and wanted the best for her so I let her go. My only contest was to spend time with you. I had no problem payin' her the child support.

You're all I have, Luc. You're my boy. You're the only family I have besides them relatives over in Malta. I know I'm not that much fun and we don't have much in common but I can work on that. I want you to be happy here. I want to see you graduate and go off to college and do amazing things with your life. I can't wait to see who you'll bring home one of these days. They'll have to be a pretty special person for me to approve of em'.

Anyhow," he gulped, skittish, and blushing. "I love you, Luc."

I put the bottle down on the coffee table and hugged him. Fiercely I crushed Charlie and breathed in the scent of old spice, committing it to memory. He patted my back, and held me close. I managed to withhold the tears though I knew they must have shimmered.

"Thank you, dad, I love you."

" _Goodbye."_

I sat close to him, and Charlie threw his arm around me and I indulged with the basketball game on TV. I felt dizzy. I took labored breaths so the floods wouldn't breach my face. I felt repentant that my cowardice disallowed me from revealing the truth. My heart broke for Charlie. It was gruesome, and I felt like Cassandra – unable to avert the coming cataclysm. I did still keep the hope within my mind but it was all dependent upon my patrimony, and its results.

I felt luxurious beneath the covers with Edward cradling me. Edward was leaving for the day tomorrow to supply some much needed blood to his system. I joked and asked him to pack a few cougars for me but opted to suggest a favor towards mountain lions. Was there a difference?

"I promise to hurry back promptly," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

"No need, take your time."

"But I don't want to. I'd much prefer investing my time in your sleep cycle."

"My what?"

Edward smiled, "I find your nightly alternations fascinating."

"Do tell," I pulled him near.

"Unlike other humans who fling about at night you remain motionless, mummified almost, but during the midst of night you make a mild uproar and peg yourself to me. Throughout your breather nuzzling beneath my pit and turned away, subconsciously you seem to covet permanent contact even if it's just crisscrossing your feet around my leg."

I scratched my cheek, and kissed the tip of his perfect nose. Edward shifted, and dredged his leg between mine – terminating the minor space separating us.

"Edward?" I felt whimsical but candid.

"Hmm," he voiced, tracing my forehead with Cupid's bow.

"I want you to remember me like this."

He huffed and looked down at me, slightly alarmed. "I want you to remember me just like this. I don't care what happens tomorrow, next month or ten years hence but this very moment between us I'd like to lock in a box of glass.

I want to cherish and remember this very feeling between you and me. I need you to know how happy I am. I have never before felt so accepted and ravenous for all the pleasures of life. I can absolutely say that I've never felt more alive than I do right now.

It wasn't until you introduced me to your world that I beheld the magnificence of the horizon, and the starry dimension stretching across it. I see you as a diamond lost from its splendor, and I found you, and you enriched my life in more ways that you could possibly imagine.

Please, remember me like this – remember me breathing, laughing, gorging on food, tripping over my own feet, and being embarrassed at every turn. My temper or my sass as you so gracefully put it should be included just like my pouting.

This one, singular moment in time I want us to recall forever."

A sensuous kiss sealed the pact. My fingers memorized the contours of his ears, his cheeks, his squared jaw, the swollen lips, and the brush of his exquisite brows. I molded myself to his body. The truth I've kept was finally liberated into the atmosphere, and I adored its ubiety. I stole Edward's loving gesture and nudged our noses back and forth.

When I forced myself into a retreat I caught a glimpse of sadness disturbing Edward's face but it hastily melted.

"Yes, this moment, I want to share it with you. I will treasure it forever, Luca."

I dismissed his twisted definition and did what I always did, and cuddled into his embrace. This was my last night with Edward, and quite possibly the final time we'd ever see each other apart from tomorrow morning when I would wish him happy hunting. It broke my heart the most – this undecided path I was taking. But I would stand by what I had always preached, if I can't be the person I am then there is no point of continuing on. If I abdicated my core and severed the roots that bound me to this earth then I might as well go with death willingly. I have to be me. However, there was a part of me shrouded within the darkness – a piece that needed to be illuminated.

The following Saturday morning I stood out in front of the house and tried peering through the mist.

"I promise I'll be back soon."

I smiled, tiredly. "Like I said, take all the time you need." I moved in to hug him. I leaned my face away so Edward wouldn't see it shattering. I took a last whiff of lavender knowing I might just never scent it again. I patted his shoulder, and stood back. I couldn't take it anymore.

Edward waved, and I just held up my hand as tradition with me. Longingly I looked wishing circumstances could have been different. I watched him fading, and fading more, and more into the distance. It was then that the waterfall ignited. I wished there was some way of going about it in a different manner but I was settled.

Edward was gone. He entered the trees and flew off.

 _"Goodbye, my Virgil."_

I ran! I bolted up the stairs into my room and pulled open the closet. I grabbed a simple black backpack I brought from Phoenix and almost took off the zipper in my rush. I packed a change of clothes and flung it onto the bed. I opened the locked drawer and took all of Uncle Luca's letters, the white envelope, and the CD. I took the picture that Esme snapped of Edward and me before the Seattle disaster and folded it in half, burying it in my back pocket. The CD with Edward's name scribbled on it I placed on top of the desk.

For the first time since receiving it I unhinged the necklace from around my neck and removed Edward's watch. I stowed everything away inside the backpack and double checked that I had the right documents. I looked back on the room before exiting, "Thank you".

I dashed downstairs to the living room and stole the picture of Grandma Swan and Uncle Luca, also taking it with me. I reviewed the time again, and I had to hurry. When I stood outside facing the house tears swelled up again, and my lips quivered as the memories flooded my head. These past six months of my life, truly were the best I ever experienced. Nevermore did I relish any decision I had made in life other than to migrate back to Forks.

Anxious and crying I scurried to the truck and brought it to life. I continued gazing into the rearview mirror as the house grew smaller. I wiped away the dampness clouding my vision and drove down the road, heading for the interstate. I looked at my watch, worried, but I knew I would make it.

The sky hanging far off over the east was darkening. "Oh please, God, don't let this be a bad omen."

When I hit the interstate I opened up the glove compartment. I grabbed the last chance I had in the world and reread the contents printed on it. I nodded, "Okay, I have time, I have time, I have time," I chanted.

This was my last shot. I could choose to die and be free of pain but it would be my greatest betrayal of all. There was no way to know what would happen, what to expect or how to deal with it but this was my final hurrah. I knew no matter what that I would die but perhaps I could limit it to the heart.

I fumbled for the boarding pass again. There was only one stop, and it was London. From there, the plane would head south across the Atlantic and over the Mediterranean to a little archipelago mostly forgotten about by the world but it alone held the cure that could slay the headaches. Yet, I was still ambivalent.

It was time to answer the Songbird's call and go home, to Malta.

 _"Goodbye"._


	20. Chapter 20

Exodus

 **(Third Person POV)**

Edward licked his lips, and left the cadaver of the fallen feline behind him. He checked his watch regularly, yearning to trek back to Forks. Carlisle and Esme already concluded their raids so now it was up to Emmett to hasten and finish satiating his palate.

For months Edward had consumed far more than his share and maintained high levels of blood in his system, and never allocated his primordial instincts a chance to reemerge whilst in the company of Luca. Edward leaned against the Volvo impatiently, and watching through Emmett's eyes as he grappled with a bear. Edward shook his head, irked by Emmett's juvenile demeanor.

He had no new message on his phone which wasn't odd, it made him smile. Luca solely used his cell to listen to music, check the time, and the Internet. Even after Alice retrieved Luca's phone number many months ago and he texted the Little Devil good night he didn't reply. Edward mused over Luca's peculiar but independent character.

But he was really growing antsy and irate because Emmett still had to end his sport with the brown behemoth. Edward weighed calling Luca to check up on him but the hour was late, and he didn't want him thinking he was obsessed. There were other reasons reflecting a morose truth binding him to the thirst to spent every last moment with Luca.

The unrelenting pendulum of time continued its odyssey towards an unknown future, and Edward kept count of the hours separated from Luca – eighteen. At around hour fourteen he discerned a strange vibe. A cold spell trailed over his shoulders before tracing down his spine. It didn't seem like a feeling of his but something else, far away.

It had frozen Edward mid hunt when it first engrossed him. He compared the signal to a short but poignant cry. It made him cringe, and wonder. It was like his radius wasn't ample enough to redeem whatever voice it was his gift tried to spy on. He spoke to Carlisle and Esme about it but neither one noticed anything. Emmett was too assiduous on finding his preferred mammal to have perceived any strange aura.

Something wasn't right, Edward thought. His senses corroded his mind giving him not a minutes rest since observing the vibe. He felt cold, ironically, and whenever his mind shifted away to appease itself by thinking of Luca circumstances grew even darker. Edward itched to get back to Forks. He was worried about the Little Devil.

Carlisle and Esme had returned on schedule and Emmett had finally finished his quest and was springing back as well.

"Emmett will arrive at any moment, and after I'd like to get back to town – urgently." Edward's voice was dense and raised Carlisle's flags.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?"

In the meanwhile Edward had walked around the car to the driver's side, "I can't be certain. The vibe I've tried interpreting previously is giving me unrest."

Without waiting for a response Edward slammed the car door shut, and gripped the steering wheel. Maybe he should call Luca, Edward thought, but twilight had passed. Midnight appeared and parted leaving space for the stillness of night. Luca must already be in bed by now. Esme climbed into the rear, and Edward noticed her uneasy expression.

" _Do you think it's our Luca?"_

Our Luca? One of Edward's eyes flinched; a trivial bit of him had always been the jealous kind. But Luca enjoyed Esme's attendance and respected her as a significant friend so he let it go.

"It's too dubious."

" _I'm sure he's fine, Edward."_

This busied his mind, what Esme had said. Only two months ago Edward sat in study hall waiting for the bell to ring. He observed Luca through the eyes of Angela Weber whom he promoted as a mind bearable to endure. He had asked permission to go to his locker for unknown reasons, and got the okay.

Edward temporarily lost Luca because the halls were deserted except for one other mind. It was the captain of the basketball team, Zachary Wilson. He was self-obsessed, vain, and secretively enjoyed physical intimacy with both sexes. Zachary had spotted Luca once but since Edward was appended to his side he had chosen to bide his time.

Luca came back in view, rummaging through his locker, and Zachary acquired his target – immediately. He mentally cheered that his time had come. Edward stood up and said he was going to use the restroom without waiting for approval.

Zachary had already said hello which made Luca jump. Luca's innocent eyes tumbled to the ground, timid, and holding his copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' tilted back for support. Edward was about to round the corner to confront the two but curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Hi," Luca said in his low, chiming voice. Zachary offered his hand and formally introduced himself. Edward caught his picture within the emerald surveillance of Luca's incandescent glow.

Zachary was tall but shorter than Edward. The many seasons of playing both basketball and football had molded his body thought without definition – he was just buff. His face was oval with icy blue eyes, and natural muddy like hair noticeably highlighted with streaks of blond. The female population thought he was the rage, even after he would abandon one after taking what he wanted.

"How are you liking Forks, Luca?"

"I love it," Luca said, looking away again.

"That's good," he went on but wanted to get to the point. "So listen, I just wanted to know what you were doing after school on Friday."

Zachary was sure of himself. He belonged to the elite group who thought Luca's and Cullen's involvement palpable.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zach but I already have plans."

Edward's eye twitched and he speculated what plans Luca could have. Zachary remained determined, and grew more devious.

"Well, how about some other time? Just name the day."

Luca smiled sympathetically but swayed his head from side to side, "I have to help my dad at home, and I spent most of my spare time with friends."

"I can't be your friend?" He pouted his lower lip trying to be persuasive however, Luca's reaction was blank.

"What do you really want?" Luca asked, matter-of-factly. This surprised Zachary who didn't foresee and knew nothing of his astute and at times sassy personality.

He slid his tongue along his teeth and bowed his head closer to Luca who backed up with a droll gaze. Edward chuckled, and folded his arms over his chest.

"I know you and Cullen are a thing," he whispered and extended his hand up to the wall next to Luca, "I was just wondering whether you'd be up for some fun after scho-," Luca huffed and turned to leave.

Zachary made his pursuit but his thoughts invoked the wrath of the Tiger. He imagined Luca in vulgar positions and enacting character traits that were the very opposite of him. Luca swung about his arm when Zachary clutched it but his eyes kindled when Edward arose behind him.

"May I help you?" Zachary's heart skipped a beat when he saw Cullen behind him.

"Where did you come from?"

Edward was bemused by his shaky voice, "I just happened to round the corner, and there you were, tearing on Luca's arm. So, I ask again, may I help you?"

"Look," Zachary's sudden courage was artifice, "This is between us."

"There is no _us_ , Zach." He looked down on Luca who couldn't hide his glamorous smile. Luca stepped over to Edward, trustingly, and playfully inclined his body against his.

"But there is Edward and I. That's what I consider as _us_ ," he said. A cheeky grin spread across Luca's porcelain face, and Edward mimicked it.

"Well," Zachary started, his pride deeply wounded, "I wonder what the school will think once they find out about that."

"Trust me Zach; I'm aware of what the school is _thinking_. Believe it," Edward made himself stiff so not to laugh after Luca's sentiment. Zachary looked between the pair and the fury inside him mounted. He was intimidated by Cullen, and his brothers.

The bell freed Edward and Luca from further embarrassing Zachary Wilson, and they made their way to the cafeteria. On the way Luca wanted to know how long he had been hiding for. Edward was surprised, and asked how he could have possibly know.

Smugly Luca raised his dark brows, "I know you knew what he was thinking once he saw me. Remember what happened when Mike invited me to his birthday party?"

Edward curled his lips, brooding, and being taken back when Mike boldly approached their table to invite Luca. He answered for him, saying that Luca had promised to shadow him to the Seattle for an art show – it was a lie.

Mike trotted away, defeated. In the beginning Luca had been furious with him and asked why he lied. Edward revealed Mike's true intention of wanting to attain Luca's affection. Luca simmered down though was still cross with Edward.

"You know there is no sense in you being jealous, Edward," Luca's tender warm touch enveloped his hand. The electricity he experienced whenever the Little Devil touched him refused to wane, and Edward reflexively intertwined his fingers with Luca's.

"I am not jealous," Edward said a little too cocky.

Luca maneuvered his head towards Jasper who just grinned. "That grin tells me otherwise."

"Stay out of it," he barked at Jasper.

"He didn't say anything," Luca retorted.

"He was thinking it," Edward insisted.

Luca snickered and patted Edward's shoulder and seemed to drop the matter, for the moment anyway. Edward was intelligent enough to know that he had lost this battle. He learned to honor Luca's perception and ability to tell if someone was untrue long ago.

"Time for your tribunal," Edward said as Luca chewed on a carrot stick. "What exciting prospects have you groomed for Friday?"

Luca swallowed his bite, ensnared Edward's neck with his arm, and whispered in his ear.

"What I always plan for Friday night," he laughed. Edward couldn't help but to line up Luca's smooth face with his.

"Oh?"

"Spend it with you."

"That was a fighter," Emmett blurted once inside the car. Edward snapped back to reality, and brushed through his hair. Carlisle had been silent but observant as he took his seat next to him. Edward recognized his thoughts, agreeing and issuing him to trust his instincts.

Edward drove through the wooded area, heading for the main highway. With the roads mostly vacant during this time of night they would make it back to Forks in record time.

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett asked with his bearish voice.

"I don't know," Edward said.

They weren't on the road for long before Carlisle's monologue about newly discovered practices to treat HIV patients was interrupted by the ringing of Edward's phone. It was Alice.

"Were on-,"

"Edward, floor it. You have to get back now!"

"What's wrong?" Edward's alarmed tone distressed the others but they were listening in.

"It's Luca, Edward."

It took great restraint on Edward's behalf to not ram the gas pedal through the floor.

"What's wrong?" He was flustered.

"I-I'm not sure." Alice was perturbed, and her otherwise dulcet melody shredded.

"Where is he?"

There was a moment's hesitation before she answered, "That's just it. Luca is gone."

"What do you mean GONE?" Edward screamed into the phone.

"I went to his house but other than finding Charlie it was desolate and missing his truck. I've been all over town Edward but I can't find him anywhere."

"You're puzzling, Alice. Why seek him out in the first place?"

He heard her breathing irregularly into the phone. There was something Alice was hiding. "Tell me, what did you see?"

A burst of light sobs rumbled through the phone. Edward heaved and smashed the phone to his ear. Whatever Alice knew or rather saw must have been rough. Where was he? Luca was more responsible than to leave the safety of his home during these early morning hours so what mandatory forced his departure?

"I can't see Luca's future anymore."

"What do you mean?" Edward was mild, and the strike of shock chained up his body.

"I used to always see minor glimpses of boundless possibilities that revolved around him. One hour ago I lost him entirely. There is nothing, Edward. I can't see Luca anywhere or with anyone."

Edward hung up. He smashed the pedal some more urging the arrow on the speedometer to maintain maximum velocity.

"What does that mean?" Esme looked to Carlisle. "How can he just be gone? What could have happened?"

"I don't know," Carlisle confessed, "But if Alice fails to see Luca then…" Edward snarled which subdued him.

"Let's get back to town as quickly as possible. We'll figure it all out once we get there. I'm sure there is a more rational summary of events."

The rest of the way Edward had to suffer their conjectures and theories. Their minds flooded with images of Luca and belief's that he might just have taken a drive out of town. But if that were the case then why could Alice no longer see him? They knew of her woe and especially Carlisle thought Luca's uncontrollable aptitude to forgo detection was fascinating.

Inwardly and within the privacy of their thoughts they all knew what it meant when Alice's vision entered a decline. Yet, they remained hopeful. Perhaps there was some logic to be found in all of this after all. Edward grew weary of their incessant ideas and so blocked out the images they invented. Their mental voices though he could not rid himself of, not completely anyway.

Edward bedeviled the car with curses because of its mediocre speed. Unlike the vehicle his mind was racing. Luca was persistently at the very spear of his thoughts. He saw his radiant smile, alluring eyes, and then a wave of darkness surrounding and snatching him away. Edward's lips quivered and he cracked one side of the steering wheel.

After flashing past the welcoming sign of Forks he hit the brakes. "You go on," he commanded as the tires squealed. "We'll council later but I'm going to his house first."

"Do you want some help, bro?"

Emmett's assistance was rejected, and Edward bounded through the trees to Luca's house.

It was an effortless route getting there without any of the streets or their regulations inhibiting his bustle. Once in the backyard Edward allowed his senses to rule his body, and indeed only heard one heartbeat in one of the upstairs bedrooms – Charlie. After a swift leap to the window Edward found it unlocked. Strange – Luca always sealed the window.

When he entered the room Edward noted Charlie's snore and mute mind but Luca wasn't in bed. Not bothered by exposure he flipped on the light switch though he didn't need to. The bed was made, and all of his belongings were still there without any signs of a struggle he thought.

There were however signs in regards to something else. Firstly, Edward's preternatural sense of smell ascertained the scarcity of Luca's scent. It barely lingered, and was working on fading. He must not have been here the entire day. Did he leave after Edward left this morning? Did he specifically wait for him to be gone? Why?

On top of the dark mahogany desk he could descry a single CD; the second anomaly. It had Edward's name written on it in Luca's scraggly handwriting.

Lastly, and this engendered Edward's very being, Luca's necklace gifted to him by his uncle lay sprawled on top of the bed like it was waiting to be found. Edward caressed it between his fingers, wondering again what the crest meant. Luca had never really mentioned anything about it, and always seemed reluctant when Edward quizzed him on the topic.

Luca wouldn't leave it behind. Furthermore, the watch Edward gave him for Christmas was unaccounted for. He must have deliberately removed it.

Edward began painting a picture. The clue's that beset him gave volume to the scene. Luca hadn't been taken, no, Luca left voluntarily. It must have been shortly after Edward left this morning, his perfume betrayed him. He alluded that the trinkets were purposefully placed, and that he was the targeted recipient.

"Where have you gone," Edward said to himself, his voice broken.

Edward switched off the light and prowled through the house disturbed by the fact that Charlie wasn't ruffled by Luca's disappearance. But after entering the kitchen Edward not only learned why Charlie wasn't dismayed however also that he was right. There was a yellow post-it note glued to the refrigerator.

 _Spending the weekend with my friends, you know them, be back soon._

 _\- Luc_

"What?" Edward scrutinized it again, it was definitely Luca's handwriting, "Why would you lie," he cried.

Luca didn't have any friends in Forks outside of Edward and his family. Perhaps Angela Weber but there was no talk of any meets, and if, Luca would have told him. The word choice confused him, intently.

With his friends, and Charlie knows them? Luca had occasionally told Edward half-truths and he knew it but never once could he recall Luca lying. Edward sighed, this time was no different. The 'friends' weren't an implication towards the Cullen's. But then, who?

Edward spent ten more minutes blurring through the rooms looking for anything that could hint to Luca's actions. The bathroom upstairs was robbed of Ibuprofen, and the black backpack was gone. Also, the picture of them was gone. Edward had thought it a beautiful shot and like Luca decorated his room with it.

Nothing happened here other than Luca's choice to leave.

 _"I want you to remember me like this."_

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, the realization of Luca's secret goodbye finally punching him in the gut. He had interpreted differently. There was a furtive wisdom that Edward had withheld from Luca too. How he wished he had confronted him.

Despair turning to rage Edward exited the house, and made for home. He needed to know what Alice knew, if anything at all. The others had rendezvoused with her over half an hour ago. He busted through the forest ripping down branches, kicking logs, and exploding frames of trees with his fist. The trail Edward left was savage and nourished by anguish, and misery.

Why had fate begotten such an affliction of adversity for him? Why take the very thing that stirred his heart, and incited the flame of life inside of it? Why did Luca leave? Why was he omitted from the Realm of Possibility? These riddles needed solving, for his sanity, and the numbing ache that was rapidly expanding within his soul.

Edward took off the door handle after jumping over the stairs. It took less than a second to ascend the staircases and join the others in the living room. They were huddled around Alice. The echoes he received revealed nothing. Alice hadn't spoken much since they returned. However, she shielded her thoughts from him – translating verses by Mark Twain into French.

"What do you know," he hissed. Edward bared his teeth, and lunged for Alice. Jasper, who he saw coming, was forced to concede the full blow of Edward's kick to his abdomen. Esme shrieked when Jasper collided with the thundering glass veil, and the protracted fissures extended in all directions.

Carlisle unsuccessfully tried to stop him; Edward ducked, also evading Emmett. He chocked Alice around her neck, lifted her, and slammed her harshly through the wooded wall. The bang of the impact caused the paintings to pulsate before they fell to the ground.

"EDWARD," Jasper screamed. Alice closed her eyes and was insistent to conceal her thoughts. The duo of Carlisle and Emmett scored their arms around Edward's body trying to detach him from Alice. Jasper clawed his wrists to curb his hold. One wave of angst after the other he transmitted to Edward as to befuddle his senses but he didn't bother to notice.

"TELL ME," he spat into Alice's face.

"THEN PUT HER DOWN, EDWARD," Carlisle shouted into his ear.

Edward split his clutch, and elbowed both Carlisle and Emmett to liberate him from their constraints. Alice fell but was instantaneously caught by Jasper. He held her petite body but she made it clear that she wanted to stand, and was fine. A lethal blot shone in Jasper's eyes as he glared at Edward, his lips unrolled, and he exposed his razor sharp teeth.

"WELL?" Alice rubbed her throat, the minor soar already abating.

"It isn't just Luca, Edward," she whimpered. "I can't see your future anymore either."

Edward remained tense, and ready to pounce. Carlisle used his body as a roadblock between the two, and focused on Alice.

"What exactly did and didn't you see, Alice?"

She twisted her face, ostensibly tormented by whatever the future was unraveling.

"Luca is gone. I tried to glimpse ahead but nothing. Then, a few days anon Edward leaves, and his future with him. Additionally, something causes all of us to move to New York. I saw us there but neither of them.

Believe me, Carlisle, I delved ahead for months but only saw us."

Carlisle nodded; his expression analytical, and calm. When he met Edward's gaze he found it altered. His eyes were barely open and his head hung over to his side – devastated. "Edward lets discuss this reasonably."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, disinterested. "What did you find at Luca's house?"

Sluggishly Edward raised his head, "He left on his own accord." Carlisle assented, again nodding.

"How do you know?"

"He left a directive for his father that he would be staying with 'friends' over the course of the weekend. It isn't truthful but also no lie. Luca chose the words deliberately."

"Does he have other acquaintances besides us?" Esme joined the conversation.

Edward shook his head, looking down on the ground.

"What accord could Luca have to leave Forks then?" Carlisle inched closer to Edward, though still wary.

Edward covered up his face, and branded them with his back. There was only one reason for Luca to flee he thought. Something Edward knew and Luca didn't. Over the agonizingly slow decay of the months Edward was pained each night while lounging next to him, and crumbling beneath a private enlightenment he kept to himself.

"Luca is sick," he whispered. The words were like swords and gashed his tongue.

Alice gasped, "You knew? He told you?"

"No, and I know you did too. You slipped back in February." Alice was riddled by shame, and dangled her head.

"How?" Her voice was hardly audible.

"I became engulfed by his perpetual admission of Ibuprofen, and prearranged to uncover why it was such a necessity. When I breached his bathroom and took one of the pills it was forthwith clear that the globules were far too big to identify as Ibuprofen. I cheated him out of one and sent it to a pharmaceutical company in Seattle. The response was dreadful. It's a powerful narcotic called Therratexia."

Carlisle's eyes bulged, "Are you certain?"

Edward's face was still blanketed by his hands, and they were shaking profusely.

"Yes, and my sources confirmed that it's only utilized on patients with noxious brain cancer."

Jasper's glare dimmed, and revolved to the side of shock. Emmett's mouth popped open and even Rosalie who had only been mindful until now blinked repeatedly. Esme's hand slapped over her mouth, and caught the dry sob that escaped it. Carlisle looked off into the distance, momentarily, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I knew," Edward whimpered, "I've known for the duration of months. I always wished to articulate it so Luca would know he wasn't isolated with his malady. But I couldn't. No, to breathe the words into the stratosphere would have been a holocaust for my world. I know it was the same for him.

It elucidated a great deal of things. Why did he move to Forks if only to spend time with his father? Why did he crave new experiences? Why ask me to stay with him until the end?"

The room was submerged by silence. The bomb that had been ticking for these past months finally blew. Both knew but neither knew how to find the words. Edward was unsure on how to govern the issue. Give Luca a choice? Die or become a vampire? Edward banned to accept it. If anything, he aspired for Luca to ask himself.

"Change him," Emmett suggested.

"No," Edward said immediately. "This would be his choice, Emmett. And Luca is treading upon an unknown path he has elected to exclude me from. There is something for him to be done, believe me, I know him."

Edward whirled around, facing them, "I wanted him to have what not one of us did – a choice. Had Luca implored me to tend to his life, and free him of his bane then I might have begged you for help Carlisle. I can't be deprived of him but if his decision truly is to remain human then so be it." Edward was demolished by this truth, and his body felt exhausted.

He reached inside his pocket and gently rested Luca's necklace in his palm. "He left this for me, and I have yet to surmise whether it's a memento he wants back or a... keepsake." A slight grin mended the destruction on Edward's features.

He suspended the necklace from his fingers so they could all see it.

Prior to seeing the necklace, Carlisle's face was wrapped with sympathy for Edward but now his visage adjusted and became aghast. Gradually his lips parted when he saw the crest, and a dialogue he shared with an old associate three hundred years ago surfaced from his memories.

Edward lineaments responded to Carlisle's thoughts and grew stunned.

"What the hell does that mean, Carlisle?"

Esme gingerly clasped her fingers around Carlisle's arm, "What is it?"

"Carlisle," Rosalie called, annoyed. It wasn't like him to act like this.

He extended his hand, and Edward burnt the space between them to plant it inside Carlisle's palm. He was trembling as he seized up the archaic crest. Carefully he rotated it and could smell the aroma of the onyx, gold, and emeralds – easily worth a small fortune. Edward pierced his thoughts, dissecting them but Carlisle was too absorbed by what lay in front of him.

"The Great Family Semper," he uttered.

"Who are they?" Jasper asked, as he and Alice walked over for a better look.

"Carlisle!" Edward's voice was threatening. Flabbergasted he connected his eyes to Edward, and tempered the initial shock when he beheld it.

Carlisle swallowed hard and with difficulty. "It was a tale entrusted to me by an old friend. I haven't thought of it in… centuries."

"We would all be excited to learn about it," Edward pressed.

While examining the necklace Carlisle grew uncomfortable, "During the 17th century I was a guest, and spend time with the Volturi in Italy. I've spoken to you about them. They oversee the security of our kind, and dictate ordinance to benefit the anonymity of all immortals.

While I stayed with them there was one particular member of their guard, who protect the ancient ones, which I became intrigued by. Unlike her cohorts who feed on the blood of humanity and possess the crimson vision to proof it – this one did not. Her eyes were as honey, freshly dripping from the hive.

She is, Renata Semper.

Tenaciously I attempted to involve her in some conversation but she refused me, completely. Never throughout my residency with them did she accept my company. It wasn't arrogance that kept her from speaking to me. There was something like longing and a great loneliness secured in her eyes – she broadcasted it.

Finally I chose to speak to Aro – the leader of the Volturi elders, and the entire elite guard. We had become associated with one another well, and were very friendly. I might even go as far as to call us friends. When I made the inquiry I could see I affronted a topic better left unattended. But to my surprise Aro selected to share what little he knew. I belief it was an act of compassion. Initially I believed I had no communal comrades but as it turned out I did.

There are two things however I must tell you first. They are in regards to Aro's account of the Great Family Semper.

'The Power of the Ancients', and 'the Devas'.

'The Power of the Ancients' is the literal definition of the moniker. When Aro explored the world after being sired and experimented with his gift he would often come across memories featuring knowledge on the vigor of Ancient ones; vampires whose power was unparallel in comparison to ours. These immortals had strength, speed, and wit we could never comprehend. When he began to investigate as to why, Aro discovered that it is in relevance to age.

He hypothesized that once enough millennia pass our abilities escalate, and could increase tenfold. By the time I met Aro and his brothers Marcus, and Caius they were each at least three thousand years old. The hypothesis was proven correct and Aro determined that his physical capacities and those of his brothers had moderately boosted over time.

There is yet one memory still that Aro could never find data on. The concept of the memory was fabricated through rumors. The vampires who held the information had never seen the act and only ever heard whispers. The recollections suggest that these Ancients use a slightly different methodology when it comes to creating fledglings.

These fledglings would be monstrously more powerful than any newborn. Even once their newborn phase ends and their blood is absorbed into their system, much of that strength would remain. Occasionally some vampires came into contact and were awed by these heightened facilities however not one fledgling spoke of how it was done. When Aro created the guard member Felix while I stayed with them he showed no extraordinary skill besides being more capable with his strength much like Emmett. After Aro reviewed his work he agreed that allegedly a bite wasn't enough. There is more to it, and he has validation in Renata.

Aro also gathered that the Ancients must only cull explicit individuals whom they trust. I would agree with that, and I'm sure you all as well. Imagine if they create legions of these 'super-vampires' and they turn against them. They haven't lived for so long without reason.

The second, 'the Devas', have less extensive history since all intelligence supporting that they ever existed in the first place has been lost to time.

Supposedly, and even Aro has his doubts, these Deva were a guild of absurdly powerful immortals and amongst the first ever vampires. It was even circulated that they knew the origin of the Venom, and the location of the proprietor – the original vampire. But the issue suffers from famine due to it only existing in form of lackluster memory deprived of names, regions or even faces.

Now, for the Semper; over at least two thousand years ago Aro travelled to Malta for the very first time, and it was there he met a unique immortal who introduced himself as Lumen. As far as first impressions go, Aro was astounded. He illustrated Lumen as unnaturally compelling even for our kind, and controls an overwhelming presence. This presence disseminated a primal sense of fear in Aro.

Whenever Aro took a step so would he, and to his horror realized that Lumen circled him like a predator waiting to strike. His simple gestures of swaying his head, blank expression, and unearthly fashion with which he moved had Aro believing that he was one of the Ancients. But Lumen wasn't very talkative and asked Aro to leave Malta, that it was his territory. Desiring for their first meeting to end on a good note Aro acknowledged his wish and departed.

I finally understood why Aro asked me if I came from Malta when I first met him. Aro revealed that my eyes were identical to his outside of them being a shade darker.

It would be sixteen centuries later when Aro was given the chance for a second sojourn. Following the encounter with Lumen Aro was actively creating and still conceptualizing the Volturi, fighting the Romanians, and riding humanity's history of our kind.

He was ravenous to know more about Lumen. It was some time during the 13th century that Aro was reintroduced to him. This time Lumen was not alone either. He had created the vampire Renata. Aro's approach was amicable.

Lumen's response was not agreeable whatsoever. He didn't like the fact that Aro came back to Malta, and again asked him to leave. Aro inquired about his animosity and was labeled by Lumen as distrustful and power hungry. He wouldn't disclose reasons for his allegations and asked Aro to go, and never come back.

Luck as it were was not on Lumen's side that day. Aro said that he had built a lush villa, and he and his guard took notice of the humans living inside. Aro inquired why they lived there and Lumen brazenly confessed that they were his family – his mortal descendants.

Aro explained to him that the Volturi decreed long ago that humans were not to know of vampires. Lumen laughed, and told Aro that he held no respect for his laws. But unfortunately for him Aro was set to kill all those that knew of their existence. Lumen admonished Aro and said that he would turn him to ash if he but touched one Semper.

He declared that his family was spread all throughout the world, and that only his direct descendants lived with him in Malta – only they knew the truth. Aro retaliated by accusing him of treason, and that he would hunt every last Semper in Europe and Asia. Things got heated and when Lumen took a stride towards Aro, Jane stepped in.

You know what the twins are worth. When the Romanians were defeated over one thousand years ago it was Jane and Alec that did most of the work. They made the Volturi almost untouchable.

Lumen halted curious by her sudden advance but it was Aro and Jane that were left stupefied. As earnest as Jane was her inconceivable talent was useless on him, and Renata. Aro became more enthralled by Lumen and the idea of him being an Ancient from before even his own time.

It was Renata that interfered. She pleaded with Aro to spare Lumen, who was still fearless, and her family in exchange for her enrollment among the guard. Selflessly she offered her services and promised her absolute loyalty only if Aro gave his word. Lumen tried to stop her but they both knew that the four Volturi vampires in front of them were but a small portion of the actual bulk. She beseeched his sanity to rule over his emotions. One Semper was nothing compared to the life's of the entire family.

Renata professed that she was in possession of a powerful gift. She demonstrated the prowess to project a shield, an illusion, and was able to protect anyone in her attendance. She could make the Volturi impenetrable. Aro asked her to showcase this supposed prowess and was left speechless when both the twins and Demetri began yelling their master's name. They could no longer see him, and were disconcerted. He watched them jaunting about in various directions.

Aro understood Renata's potential, and consented. He promised that the Semper would be left alone but only as long as they kept the secret. A few humans living on such a small string of islands were no risk to him, and Aro wanted Renata to join.

When I asked why Renata didn't just use her gift to protect her family from the Volturi Aro theorized that the family must be great, and vast. If Lumen and Renata had killed him and his guard then Marcus and Caius would have led a battalion against them. They would have killed the pair, their family, and quite possibly the entire population of Malta just to make sure no one knew.

Since then Aro has sent representatives to Valletta often to ensure that only the Semper knew of their existence but he had a second agenda. Aro is waiting for Lumen to slip. You see he interrogated him on whether or not there were more Semper turned immortal. According to Lumen there are none, and whenever the representatives return they confirm it.

And speaking of confirmations, Renata verified what Aro speculated. As of today, Renata is the most powerful among the Volturi in both strength and speed. When she joined the collective she had only been immortal for twenty years but was stronger than even Aro and his brethren's boosted dexterities. She can take on two vampires with ease but of course is nothing compared to all of them.

Aro had finally found a vampire made by an Ancient. For years he has tried to uncover how it was done but it is folly. Renata refuses to speak about Lumen or her family and keeps to herself, and Aro wouldn't dare to pressure or threaten her.

It was also the first time I ever heard the term 'Deva'. Aro thinks that if there is truth to it then only the Ancients would know. Perhaps this Lumen knew or is quite possibly one of them if the hearsay is candid.

Anyway, each time I saw Renata or just passed her in a corridor she always wore a noble pendant around her neck, and the insignia is identical to the one on this necklace. Edward-"

Edward collapsed to his knees. "It's true…" he whispered absentmindedly.

"Luca told me that his uncle in Malta sent him that accessory." Carlisle's story was like a fairytale the world had to admit was factual. Edward watched his thoughts throughout his speech and witnessed Aro's mealy face laced by two curtains of straight black hair blooming with amazement. But something else too – fear.

"Has Luca always known?" Rosalie asked, mystified.

Edward dropped his head, "No. But I… I… don't know how," his speech was slurred, "I remember when I affirmed his… err… suspicion. The honesty… r-rather excitement was… pure."

"It does explain a few things about the small fry," Emmett commented.

"Edward you have to go after him," Alice demanded.

Edward was attentive again, his eyes flaring. Jasper moved to stand in front of Alice.

"Why?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"You don't know Luca at all, do you?"

Alice flinched, the remark hurt her feelings but Edward was cool.

"I repeat, he has chosen to exclude me from this. If I had never expressed my dissatisfactions about this life then perhaps he had come to me but…" A dry sob rumbled his chest, "If he has gone to Malta to ask his uncle to change him then he is doing it for us. Luca doesn't want that cloud cast over me – a shadow that would blame me for eternity for having robbed him of his humanity.

What he has done is not like him, and so very much like him. He awaited his time and did something unexpected I could never have foreseen. You might think less of him for it but fail to see the art. This is his life."

" _This is my story_ ," Alice cried and remembered the night Luca told her about the tumor.

"Yes," Edward agreed, "As much as I want to board the next plane to Valletta, I know I can't," he sobbed, "Luca would never forgive me. I hope he feels no remorse for what he has done but I know he does. I cannot fault him. All I can do is wait…"

"My vision, Edward, you disappear in less than a week."

Again, Edward shrugged his shoulders. "You once said you can't see Malta. Who knows, maybe I'll be getting an invitation to visit soon."

Alice worried, as did Carlisle. Lumen sounded like someone driven to protect his family at all cost. However, Aro portrayed him as dangerous and anything but courteous to strangers.

"Try calling him," Rosalie made it seem overt. Alice rolled her eyes.

"He is not going to answer, no way."

Edward fetched the necklace from Carlisle and indolently dragged his feet across the floor. He couldn't weather their pitiful faces, and some negativity directed at Luca. They didn't understand him; they didn't know him like he did. Luca didn't need saving, he could do it himself.

Esme tried consoling him but Edward wanted to be left alone. He closed the door to his room and picked up the picture on his writing desk. It was the shot taken the night before Seattle. His finger trailed along Luca dreamily gazing up at him, and holding him by his elbows. How beautiful and happy he looked that night and Edward had been the cause.

In some sinister way he was almost glad that Luca had left. That he wouldn't need to be part of the interaction that would decide his fate. He couldn't bear the thought of biting him or watching him wither in some hospital bed. It was his right to do this, to find himself, to choose, and though Edward's heart was breaking he knew so was Luca's.

"Wait," Edward whispered. He reached in his back pocket and salvaged the almost forgotten CD.

Edward sat at his desk and booted up the computer. Nimbly he shoved the CD inside the drive and waited for it to load. It was a video file, and without a qualm he clicked on play.

The full screen was blank. Then, a delicate note sounded through the speakers and Edward knew without delay what song was playing. It was one of Luca's favorites. The screen adapted and a picture filled the monitor. The picture was taken by Alice and showed Luca sitting across Edward's lap outside on the balcony.

Edward covered his mouth to silence his sobs resonating through his grin. "I knew you wouldn't just go like that…"

The next image was of Luca with a chocolate smudge on his face after taking a bite out of a Christmas cookie, and Edward standing next to him laughing while he frivolously tried to lick it away. The tune accompanied the pictures perfectly although Edward always thought it was cheesy.

Edward listened between the lyrics of the song, and while viewing the pictures understood the hidden messages tangled throughout. He saw Luca standing in front of him asking him to be with him until the end, and to remember him the way he was. It was Luca's prelude of what he meant to say, and the video was his epilogue.

The slideshow continued and as Edward beheld the photos his spirit became placid. He beamed at the computer screen with an adoring smile and spellbound within their memories. Whenever the next photo materialized Edward recalled the frozen timepieces and recounted them – Luca's arms around his neck, playing chess together, both of them sitting by the piano and Edward teaching him, Edward intensely spying over Luca's shoulder while he sketched, and then the screen faded to black.

The song was reaching its climax but before it did a single bolded, and white Times New Roman statement appeared.

 **Partners – even in death**


	21. Chapter 21

Enter: The Songbirds

 **(Third Person POV)**

 _Three days later_

Alexis – ravishing, elegant, fierce, and proud as always stalked the deserted corridors of the National Museum of Archeology. Alexis was a true scholar and child of history. She revered to be surrounded by prehistoric artifacts from the Ghar Dalam phase which unearthed the earliest human settlements on Malta as far back as 5200 BCE. The exhibitions from the Neolithic period displayed decorated pottery from Grey and Red Skorba and Zebbug phases which had forever enchanted her too.

Although Alexis appeared as a woman in her early thirties, the impassive wheel of time has had little effect throughout the course of her forty-five years. Alexis was a prominent woman and affixed herself as curator of the Maltese museum after Heritage Malta dismissed the former Museums Department. Ironically enough, Alexis had dismissed herself.

In conjunction with her husband she made petitions after the Cultural Heritage Act of 2002 was enacted for an official conservational agency to be constituted in charge of safeguarding Malta's ancient history. The agency was now responsible for numerous sites on the islands including paleochristian catacombs beneath Rabat, the Ħaġar Qim Temples, and the State Rooms which were residence to the Grandmaster of the Knights of Malta – just to name a few. Alexis could be insistent and combined with her tenacity professed an invincible will.

All of Valletta knew; _you don't tamper with that museum of hers_ , and what a pertinent conviction it was. Alexis was strict, intelligent, and intrepid which allowed for an intimidating presence encompassing her to feed on the respect of all who engaged in conversation with her. Even the Valletta police department was a pup and eating out of her hand. Whenever she called about a disturbance it would take them no less than ten minutes to arrive on sight. No one on the island would even consider wishing their worst enemy the grisly wrath of Alexis.

She looked at her golden watch embellished with amethyst's and huffed a sigh of relief to know it was fifteen past seven which meant the doors should be closed to tourists. The cleaning crew would arrive soon so she wanted to hurry and leave. Her husband, Mikal, would be waiting at the restaurant for her. He called during mid afternoon and excited her about the first letter sent from their son, Marco, who had recently moved to Oxford to study linguistics.

Alexis had already locked her office, and scurried towards the foyer through the hall of Phoenician inspired art. She placed her handbag over her arm and was suddenly startled when she came upon the figure of a young ragged boy staring at the ceiling, dazed.

Momentarily frozen and sullen that the doors weren't properly shut she took in his appearance, and wrinkled her nose. The boy was definitely handsome, she thought – porcelain skin, dark mahogany or ebony like hair with hints of chocolate, puerile cheeks, small perfect nose, and an athletic yet very tender body. But his jeans were cut, the light blue shirt torn and revealing his navel. The porcelain skin was sunburned, and camouflaged with soot. She perceived an injury on his left temple and an abashed light within his emerald ken.

"Excuse me," she said harshly, "The museum is closed."

His lips were ajar, dry, and cracked. The way he blinked made Alexis purse her lips and shake her head, the gesture wasn't in sync, and his face twisted with pain as he did so. She saw his eyes fully then. They were bloodshot and rimmed by puffiness. The tears that sat in them magnified the faculty of his eyes to shine like stars illuminating the night.

"C-cou… hhe-help mee?" His voice was a hum, like the rapid flapping of a hummingbirds wing's and barely audible.

Alexis turned her head to the side, and arrogantly waved and opened her hand at the boy, "What?"

She noticed how he heaved, and drew short and quick breaths, "Sem…," speaking was difficult for him. "Semp…Semp-p-prr…" he stuttered.

" _Semper_ , you mean?" She made it discernible but rolled her eyes at him coldly. A meager grin somewhat beautified his face, and he bounced his head with consent cringes as he moved it.

"There are no Semper," she said aggravated. Many scholars flooded the museum asking about them, and as the years progressed Alexis grew more, and more tiresome of the practice. The grin faded but the boy nodded.

"Yeah, thre arre…" he murmured with a cry. Alexis adjusted her purse and puffed annoyed while looking at her watch again.

"Listen to me, the Semper are an urban legend. Yes, there is a family called Semper but there is nothing special about them besides being an old Maltese family," as she spoke Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Why would you even care?"

She reexamined the boy. He looked like a pauper but beat up, and strained. There were occasional spasms, and his eyes would twitch. It was illogical that he had been like this is whole life, she thought.

He wobbled and took slow steps towards her, and like a beggar put forth his shaking hands. However, one he kept curled up in a ball. "No tymee… pleeas," he cried quietly, and saliva spilled over his lips running down his soiled chin.

Alexis scrutinized him with a stony glare, "Are you on something?" The boy grunted and gripped his head, blocking his ears with his fist's.

"Tuu loou-ud," he complained.

"How about I phone the hospital so we can be done with this?" Alexis was already done with this. She invested some pity towards the boy but his problems weren't hers. Besides, any fool that wasted her time by asking questions about the Semper had no place inside her museum.

His scorching red eyes opened and new salty tears ran down his swollen cheeks. She observed his green irises throbbing and cantering over her body. His mouth sealed, and pushing away the queer convulsions he was undergoing abruptly honed in on something. Staggering and almost keeling over he stood tall in front of her.

Alexis stretched out her index finger as a sign of warning. The dogged motion went unnoticed by the boy, "Don't be balky, and back off."

She squinted and followed whatever it was he saw. Alexis dropped her head and saw her breasts wrapped up by a silky white blouse beneath a black blazer showcasing a little cleavage. A hot touch took her aback when the boy reached out and his fingers dug into her chest.

"JA HAGA MGANDRA," she cursed in Maltese, and slapped the boy across the face. He easily fell to the floor and onto his side. The thud was raucous and resonated throughout the halls. Alexis straightened her blouse and pulled the fabric up over the schism of her breasts.

Whatever sympathy she had mustered up until now vanished, and earning her clemency was often a feat forlorn to mere mortals. An icy gawk flashed the fallen boy's body as she foraged for her phone inside the purse. His cheek was inflamed where she had hit him. Alexis unlocked her phone and searched through her list of contacts for the sergeant of the Valletta police force.

"Liaa…" Her brutal eyes bore into his broken and coiled up frame.

"What did you just say to me?"

Silently he sobbed, and tears cascaded over the bridge of his nose and onto the floor. She watched as he groaned and moaned and sat up with a great amount of tribulation. He leaned on both arms, wavering back and forth like he was intoxicated.

"Li-Liar," he said, clearly. Through his tears he divulged two rows of wholly straight teeth, and giggles erupted from him, like lava from a volcano. Alexis was immediately offended. She flung her purse off to the side behind her but still clutched her phone.

"How dare you come in my museum and call me a liar you perverted filth. The police-," she wasn't ready for what happened next.

Summoning whatever strength the boy had left he catapulted himself forward and off the ground and embraced Alexis around her waist. She lost her footing and collided with the ground. There was a snap as her watch busted, and a crack which echoed from the display of her cellular phone. The boy pressed the side of his face to her bosom and snuggled into her warmth.

"Harra," she cursed again. Ordinarily obscenities weren't one of her attributes but this peculiar boy sure brought it out of her. She rose up and clawed at him, punching his back, and tearing at his already mangled shirt. She threw her arms around to her back and tried failingly to remove his clutch. "GET OFF!"

His darkish hair tickled and swept over her skin as he angled his head up to look at her. On second glance his eyes really were intense and the whites of them colored in blood. He rested his chin just above her cleavage and seemed somehow… relieved? Alexis anchored her grasp inside his messy tangle of hair and ripped his head back in the effort to free herself.

Against her stomach she felt how severely his chest solicited for air and yet, his adamantine hold on her didn't surrender.

" _H-Hey ther… cous-s… hold yu… once more,"_ the boy sang. Alexis couldn't believe the day she was having, and revolved her head away. The lads breath smelled stale and she didn't care to receive it. She continued unsuccessfully to extricate herself from this unorthodox situation but this final determined stance of his was unyielding.

" _Schar-re bots of… lether from…"_ his lips quivered, and his eyes gave birth to new tears, _"Leather.. from… Waletta…"_ He sobbed, and his body rocked with each blast. There was no rhythm to his corrupted singing she thought.

Alexis discarded her arms to her side, and casually eyeballed the mosaics painted on the dome. She was aloof and fatigued and wanted to get to Mikal at the restaurant. The boy gently shook her. Wearily she hung her head and scrunching up her nose, revolted, met his watery eyes again. He swallowed hard and crushed his lids shut. She felt his chest moving easier, and she thought he was concentrating.

" _Your native… mind sings in… a … foreign town…_ _it still seeks to hear… the S-Songbird's call of Kemmu-u-una, oh, oh."_

The boy whimpered and unveiled his eyes, and a new floodgate of liquid spilled over their ridges. He saw Alexis – petrified. Her eyes were wide and searching him.

"How do you know that melody?"

First there was melody, and then came the lyric she remembered. A song that drifted through the archipelago long before Valletta, and the first song ever sung on Malta. A memory dashed into Alexis' mind. She was a wee girl again and zooming carelessly over warm white marble and into an ostentatious garden. It was filled with abundant trees of white jasmine and the aroma was tantalizing.

She heard the soft strings of the banjo, clicking, and birthing exquisite refrains. He sat on a bench made of white lime, and with his eternal grin beckoned her to come. "Avicus," she cheered and leaped into his arms.

 _"Only… on tha schores of…"_

"Only on the shores of Gozo the emeralds grow," she finished. The ancient text was part of her song too, and that of Marco, and her daughter Nicole. The tune stayed the same but the lyric transformed uniquely for each Semper however always keeping the traditional chorus.

 _"Houume… Malta,"_ the boy chocked, and coughed.

Disturbed Alexis reviewed him again. Motherly she combed through his hair, and saw its luster matching her own. It was dark with streaks of cocoa, and swept down over her chest and spine like vines. Her heart-shaped face reflected a fair complexion, her lips were rosy and pouted whereas his were flat and blushed lightly pink. Within the circumference of his vibrant green vista she saw her own pair of emeralds looking back at her.

"Who are you?" Instinctively she started to rub his back.

The boy groaned again and a seizure made his body rumble. His head tumbled over her shoulder and he freed her of his restraint. Alexis caught him in the crook of her elbow and supported him with her thighs.

"Hey, hey, hey," she rattled him. The boy trembled and moaned anguished. "How do you know?" For reasons unknown Alexis' lips shivered lamenting her rotten spirits against him.

The one hand that was uncurled landed leisurely above her bosom, and one of its fingers jabbed the marvelous pendant around Alexis' neck. She acuminated her vision to it. It was a gift from her uncle when she was eighteen years old. The pendant was a twin of another's and the emerald S carved within its median glistened and dazzled the world around it.

"What do I do with you?"

The seizure was interrupted by a short laugh. The lad opened his eyes and smiled complacently at her, "I'm…a L-Little Dewil."

"What?" Alexis grinned back at him.

"HEY, HEY," she yelled. The boys eyes flew into the back of his head and his body went limp, and his legs idly stretched out across the floor. She mildly tapped his cheek, and straightened his hair. Alexis checked his pulse placing her thin fingers to his throat. She could feel it, it was erratic, and the boy was sweating profusely. There was something definitely ailing him.

She ran her hand down his chest and felt his thundering heart. The hand that was cemented into a ball was still closed but she was curious. Quickly she unraveled his fingers and found a small silver, crystalline watch. Astonished she picked it up and studied the rubies on the back. Already she assessed that it was made during the 18th century. Her keen senses and education foreboded a minor opulence if sold to the proper customer.

Where did he get it from? If circumstances were so horrid why not sell it? How does he know about the melody and the lyric? She tried waking him but he was unresponsive. Alexis reached inside his pocket hoping for ID but it was empty. She sought the innards of his back pockets and found just one folded up picture.

"What happened to you?" The boy was in the picture. But there he was clean, shiny, and explicitly stunning. He was beaming from ear to ear and emerged so happy. There was another young man who Alexis thought was just as gorgeous. He was taller and had an olive toned complexion, dark chestnut hair with twirls of auburn, and was simpering with his eyes closed. This was a vision of two lovers, she knew.

She tucked the photo and the watch into his front pocket. She protracted her arm and was barely able to reach her phone. The police sergeant was no longer on her mind. This needed to be solved by a higher power. Alexis held the phone to her ear and as always, it only needed to ring once.

"Kif int, Alexis?"

"Avicus, ajjut!" She held the boy close.

"What is it?" In the background she heard commotion; he was already hurrying – her anxious tone ignited his vigilance.

"Ma nafx, there is a boy here and he knows things, things that no other living person should know. He knows about the song, Avicus."

"Mhux nifhem," Avicus said.

"Neither do I, just please, hasten."

"I was at the town house in Ta'Xbiex – only a few minutes more."

Alexis hung up and tended to the boy again. She dabbed his chest trying to rouse him. But there was no response. Whatever afflicted him had won the battle inside. Once more the intrigue of him inflated as she caressed his face. There weren't any others outside of the family that could possibly know their secrets. Her children knew the importance of maintaining the enigma of their heritage. Mikal's details of the Semper were sketchy but she trusted him with her life, and even Lumen approved of him.

The doors of the museum swung open and it was to her great reprieve to behold Avicus standing in its threshold. Avicus' hourglass shaped body was swathed by a sleek black vest, and a white short sleeved dress shirt underneath. The buttons were undone showing his smooth, hairless chest. The perfect V of his torso sat on defined elongated legs, their amplitude sheathed in dark pants and accomplished with simple verdant Westwood tennis shoes.

Around his wrist was a black armband, and embedded on top the Semper crest. Avicus arrested the endemic fragrance of jasmine. His grin brightened because there were two distinct cocktails. One belonged to Alexis but the other was more in-depth and oozed off of the young boy she cradled in her arms.

"Who is that, Alexis?"

"I-I don't know, Avicus. I was sincere when I called you. He knows things only we could, do you know him?"

Avicus took a stride towards them, his dark curls gingerly caroming. Alexis withdrew her hand that had lain over the side of his face and nudged his head out from the cubbyhole of her elbow.

For the first time since Alexis knew Avicus she witnessed his immutable cheeky grin dissolve. A light smack rung through the museum as his lips split. His brows knit together, and he took another deliberate look at the boy.

"NOOO," his velvet voice boomed through the rooms causing the glass cases to quake. "No, no, no," he wailed and slid along the floor on his knees and bumped into the pair. Alexis was aghast to his response and didn't prevent him from stealing the boy out of her hold. He took the boy's arm and jerked it over and around his neck. "LUCA, NO," he screeched.

Avicus traversed his thumb along the trench beneath Luca's eyes wiping away the misty puddles that had settled there. "Luca!" Avicus kissed his forehead and watched in horror as it slung lifelessly. "What happened," he growled at Alexis who had never known him to act like this.

"I don't know," she defended. "He wandered in from the street like this."

Avicus insured his hold on the back of Luca's knees and waist, and lifted him up off the ground. "Luca, hey, Luca," he chanted. Luca didn't reply. Avicus' lips shivered and continued crowning his head with kisses as he tried waking him. "Luca!"

"Luca?" Alexis was stumped. Avicus bolted for the stairs, "Who is he," she yelled after him. Avicus threw his head over his shoulder.

"Isabella Semper," he yelled back and disappeared up the stairs.

The name was familiar to Alexis. It didn't take a second for her recollections to piece together the puzzle. Of course, Isabella Semper was the little sister of Iccarus Semper who was Alexis' father. Dexio told her long ago that she lived in America and even had a son called Charlie. Furthermore, she learned decades later that Charlie eventually had a son too, and his name was...

Her hand's swooped up to cover her fluttering mouth when the sky above her cracked and ushered in the light. "No," she squealed, "No, no, no, I'm sorry," she wailed and followed Avicus up the stairs. She dashed down the hall to her office no doubt where the pair of them was. Alexis entered her luxurious berth made of oak that Avicus broke into. Left to her grand writing desk and placed between two filled bookshelves they rested on top of a black leather couch.

Avicus nursed Luca like a newborn baby on his lap. Alexis bowed in front of them and mopped her hand over Luca's leg. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Did he speak?" Avicus inquired.

She consented, "He was searching for us, for his family."

"Anything else?"

"H-He said there wasn't much time."

Avicus studied her daunted face for a moment but nearly instantly realized what Luca meant. He hoisted one of his eye lids and gulped when he beheld the pronounced redness that had consumed the whites. "Call Dexio, now," he ordered.

Alexis picked up the phone on her desk and swiftly dialed Dexio's number. "Hold up the phone so I may speak," and Alexis did as she was told. It rang only once.

"Alexis?" It was Dexio.

"It's me, listen, we need Therratexia and morphine. Move as fast as you can, Dexio."

There was a pause on the phone. Avicus impatiently waited for Dexio to grasp the immense gravity of his request.

"Is he there with you?" Dexio was bewildered.

"Yes, at the museum, and now hurry!" The line went dead.

Avicus held Luca around his shoulders and cuddled his head underneath his chin while patting his lower back.

"What can I do?" Alexis was desperate.

"Go down the street to 91 St. John's and fetch some vegetarian food along with some fresh fruit, and orange juice."

Smiling determined Alexis joined him by Luca's side and endeared the young boy's cheek and scampered out and down the stairs. She snatched her wallet from her purse and made a prompt exit. She had been so wrong, and responded with rue. Whatever it was she needed to do in order to repent – she would do it!

Tormented, and with his otherwise bewitching contour's stricken by grief his butterscotch like eyes surged Luca's body. He was magnificent, Avicus thought, Makenna's description hadn't done him justice. Avicus stole a whiff of Luca's sensual fragrance, and smirked. His nose was sparked by the scent of exposed blood lingering in the air. With his nose touching Luca's he maneuvered his head and remarked on a contusion by the bone on his left temple. As he inspected it closely his preternatural vision perceived a strange dent. It belonged to a knuckle. Luca was attacked.

There was something aberrant about the wound – another bouquet had intermingled with Luca's parched patch of blood. Lightly Avicus tasted the lush elixir with his tongue, and panted, "Whoa, cousin," he said out loud. The fierce taste of Luca's overwhelming blood scalded his sensitive palate. But the theory he was assembling slowly took on form. There actually was a different flavor infused with his blood. The taste was less gratifying but no less evident.

Avicus groped Luca's chest frisking for other injuries. He snuck his hand beneath Luca's shirt, fixated on finding other blemishes but found none.

While waiting for Dexio, imprudently, Avicus brought Luca close. He scraped his face back and forth through Luca's hair, nuzzling him. He aligned his arm with the back of Luca's thigh and cupped his bum, petting it. He looked down in his face, radiating the innocence he commented on when Lumen showed him the picture Luca sent of Charlie and him. Avicus' grin reappeared, and he tenderly kissed Luca's lips, "It'll be alright," he pronounced and hugged him close.

There was almost an incomprehensible noise of something moving inside Luca's pocket. As prying as Avicus was he pulled out a folded-up picture and opened it. An ample smile graced his face when he saw Luca in the picture – content and jolly. The smile lessened when he scowled at the second individual inside its perimeter.

Avicus grimaced, "Edward."

"Aedw..."

His eyes darted to Luca's stained moue. The long ebony lashes flickered, he squeaked a groan, and bared his eyes halfway. Avicus smiled immediately, and tossed the picture carelessly off to the side next to them. "Hey, little one," Avicus greeted Luca's front with his. Sluggishly Luca's eyes wheeled from side to side. Avicus purposely connected their faces and nudged him again so Luca could see him.

"Bongu," he grinned. Luca's eyebrows united, and Avicus saw a gleam of recognition. Abruptly he felt the fingers dangling over his neck careening him. Weakly Luca's hand ascended up and above Avicus' smooth and sculpted chest to cosset his cheek. Luca's fingers fondled the inside of his ear, and traced his tragus while the nail of his pinky toyed with the lobe. His thumb massaged and drew circles across the entire horizon of Avicus' lofty cheekbone.

Avicus wore a comical mask and looked from right to left, "O-kay," he snickered and pecked the vertex of Luca's nose. He in turn pressured him closer and trembled when Luca's hot lips met his neck. Avicus' eyes ballooned and he stammered, "Err, um, ah, Luca?"

Luca's torrid breath made the Venom pool inside Avicus' mouth as it gushed onto his membrane. Luca's fingers tangled his hair taking fists full of it, and his hand clamped his shoulder cusp. Avicus relented to his unusual behavior and sideswiped his head with a kiss, and nestled Luca adoringly but a jouncing hiccup in Luca's breathing startled him. "What is it?" He murmured into his ear.

Luca retreated, and his face looked uncomfortable. "L-Lavend-der?"

"Lavender?" Remembering the picture lounging on the couch next to them Avicus understood Luca's implication. "Oh," he gulped when Luca's sweltering hand invaded the inside of his shirt, and gripped his chiseled breast. Luca scratched his bald sternum, palpably in search of something. He whined and pushed Avicus away. Luca's hand freed Avicus' neck and tried offensively to push him away by punching his face, and chest.

"Alright, that's a first," Avicus laughed. Luca started to cry but Avicus didn't let go.

"UNCC-CLE!" That title kindled his interest as the little one tried to wiggle out of his cradle. Avicus incarcerated Luca's neck and brought his lips back to his ears restraining him around his back. He wailed, hollering, and struggled feebly in his arms.

 _"Hey there Cousin, we still long to hold you once more, oh, oh, oh,"_ he sang into his ear, and kissed it. Luca ceased.

 _"We'll share our boots of leather from the skin of Valletta you know, you know."_ Astounded Luca unleashed his eyes all the way, and his mouth was agape.

Avicus, smiling, soothed his face and continued, _"How we wept when you had to go but we close our eyes and we know, you'll be standing right here by our sides,"_ Luca's expression turned from dumbfounded to pure glee.

 _"Home in Malta, oh, oh, back home in Malta-a-a, oh, oh,"_ Avicus sang.

"Home... in Malta," Luca concluded it.

Avicus smashed his lips together and snickered, heartily, "Welcome home."

Tears of joy like torrents spurted forth from Luca's bloodshot eyes, "Dexio!"

Avicus closed his eyes, and cleared his throat, "Why?" His tone was scolding.

Luca blinked, befuddled, but then, "Avicus?" He was timid, and frightened.

The cheery disposition and eternal grin returned to his face, "Indeed, cousin." Tiredly but resplendent Luca smiled, and his hands moved back around Avicus' neck. They embraced fully and truly for the first time. Avicus rocked them back and forth, and planted a doting kiss on Luca's head. The moment was ruptured and the harmony cut short when Luca's body went inert.

"Luca?" Avicus poked his face, and he twisted his face abhorrently. "Stay with me! Dexio is on his way, we'll make the headaches go away Luca."

Laboriously he unveiled his eyes, his arms plummeting down unto his stomach. "What happened, Luca?"

"Ww-rong bus," he said, and annexed his head to Avicus' shoulder.

"Wrong bus? Where did you end up?"

"Gul... J-juleeans," his voice dimmed.

"St. Julians! Stay with me now, go on, what happened?" Avicus had to keep him conscious. If Dexio arrived on schedule then there might be no need for the morphine.

"They t-took mai bag," Luca sobbed.

"Who? The ones that hurt you?" He rubbed his face up and down Avicus' shoulder.

"Evrythang... monee, lettrs, and pictur," Luca nabbed the collar of his cousin's shirt, and wept.

"Letters?" Avicus was wired. "The letters Uncle Luca sent to you?" Again, Luca nodded.

This was a problem! Lumen had entrusted the letters with information about their family. If that knowledge fell into the wrong hands the Semper could be exposed, and not just to the human world.

"Luca, is this the picture you think they stole?" Avicus showed Luca the picture of Edward and him. Surprisingly Luca picked it out of his fingers speedily and held it to his heart.

"Ah-uh," Luca grunted.

"Then what picture, little one?"

"Granma and Uncle…" This was far worse than Avicus had anticipated.

"Did you go the police station by the bay?"

"Hm-mh, no help." This was good. As soon as Alexis recurred in their presence he'd make her utilize all her influence with the police stations, and during Luca's recovery Avicus would go to San Ġiljan to enact vengeance. Whoever it was that had dared to hurt such purity and had bereft him of his possession would pay, dearly. The dry heat might have just sustained Luca's scent so finding the thieves might not be as difficult.

"Edward..."

Avicus gazed down in Luca's face. He was far away with his thoughts, on the other side of the earth. He smiled reassuringly and patted his bum. "Don't worry," he said and kissed his head again. Avicus rose and kept Luca tightly in his arms. Athwart the wall and opposite of them was a small minibar. He opened it with his foot and found a cluster of water bottles stored inside. Avicus balanced one on his foot and hurled it up in the air, and caught it with the hand attached to the arm holding Luca beneath his knees.

"Have some water," he placed Luca back across his lap. Greedily he drank while Avicus held the bottle. It brought some alleviation but didn't moderate the short spasms Luca had to endure.

From below Avicus detected fleeting footprints and the rustling of paper bags – Alexis. Briskly she stormed the room both hands full. She breathed mollified upon seeing Luca awake. Alexis removed an aluminum wrapped dish from the paper bag and vented the hot steam by taking off the lid. She walked over to them with a plastic fork, and cup filled with orange juice.

Avicus offered Luca the juice which he sucked through the straw without hesitation. Makenna had confided his preferences to him and was glad to make use of them now. "What is that," he inclined his head to the dish Alexis brought.

"Vegetable korma," she said and scooped up a mouth full. Before she could donate it to Luca's empty stomach she was affronted by his puny and exasperated vision.

"You h-hit me..." Avicus flashed his burning eyes to Alexis whose shoulders dropped, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know who you were, and to me it looked like you were going to assault me. Forgive me," she beseeched him.

"Mkay," Luca answered in a mousy voice. Both Semper gasped, amused but also surprised. Luca finally opened his mouth and nibbled on the green beans, eggplant, and coconut enriched rice. Alexis spoon fed him and reminisced about her son Marco, who was Luca's third cousin. Her daughter Nicole was only one year older and ripe to graduate soon. Perhaps they'd like to meet.

"Avicus? What's wrong with him?"

With a heavy heart, and while squeezing Luca's knee he answered, "Terminal brain cancer."

Panic clouded Alexis' face, and a chill slipped down her back. "Dexio is acquiring his medicine as we speak. From the looks of it he has been without it for at least two days. On that issue, when you're finished here, I need you to contact the police department in San Ġiljan. Luca was robbed. The roster undoubtedly includes the narcotics which explain his status. Luckily they missed the picture and," with his finger Avicus burrowed inside Luca's pocket and spied on the watch, "and this little token here."

Luca ate only half of the korma, the solids made his stomach feel dolorous. Alexis confessed she should have gotten soup. Avicus asked her again to please go to San Ġiljan and light a bonfire – a task she excelled at. Before leaving Alexis' mind pondered and she exchanged glances between Luca and Avicus. The formers eye's were only partially open and obviously not all the way coherent.

"It's why he took on this arduous journey, isn't it?" Avicus maintained his protective eye on Luca and shrugged.

"Alright, I'll call you as soon as I kick their lazy asses in gear." Avicus grinned.

"You go girl," he cheered. Alexis left with a sunny smile.

Avicus' grin lessened but prevailed despite the blooming jealousy. It was the only plausible explanation as to why Luca had come, and not told them. If he were made immortal by Lumen then he'd irrevocably wish to go back to America to be with Edward. Avicus didn't like that idea. Luca was absentminded so he embraced him closer and cuddled him. He wanted to keep Luca; never as an intimate lover but as a kinsperson. There was something about him he fell in love with the instant Lumen introduced the photograph to him.

Luca seemed frail, and Avicus wanted to shelter him. The innocence he exuded was like an invitation to all things malignant. The criterion was already met and the testament to which had scarred his darling face by some mortal scum. Leisurely he slid down on the sofa and discreetly raised Luca by his back and bum to him, and trimmed his mahogany strands with his chin.

Outside Avicus heeded an otherworldly wind moving with a ghostly tempo. It scaled up the stairs, and soared down the hall.

Dexio stood numb and staring at Luca by the entrance. As always Dexio wore a dark suit, creamy shirt, and shimmering green tie. His vast topaz eyes reflected the impact the fragile silhouette strewn across Avicus' thighs must have had to strenuously tolerate for days. Dexio exhaled, shaking his head, and treaded to the couple on the couch. Like a knight he kneeled in front of Luca and sat the white bag with Therratexia down next to him. Avicus was anxious to fuel Luca's body with it but as he watched his brother's reaction he became immobile.

Dexio incurved Luca's face, kneading it and sought out the lambency in his eyes. His soft distent lips dove deep into Luca's cheek, and he inhaled the enticing perfume his body transmitted. Dexio's lower lip contorted inwards and his teeth bit down. "Luca," he whispered.

Luca's eyes were glassy, and whirled around hunting through the haze for Dexio's face.

 _"Your native mind sings in a foreign town, it still seeks to hear the Songbird's call of Kemmuna, oh,"_ Dexio's euphonious voice sang. Like a lighthouse penetrating a fog hovering over the sea signaling a ship Dexio's vocal's guided Luca.

 _"But close your eyes and you will know, oh, only on the shores of Gozo the emeralds grow, we'll be dancing right there by your side,"_ Luca shone like a diamond sparkling and blinding his audience. Dexio took his hand into his.

 _"Home in Malta, oh, oh, home in Malta, oh, back home in Malta."_

Dexio kissed the top of Luca's hand, and abraded his fingers over and through his hair. Dexio linked their heads yearning for their first conference to have been set on a different platform.

Avicus and Dexio's eyes confronted each other, both sulking. "The medicine," Avicus urged.

"The morphine has converted to become moot; thence ingurgitation would demonstrate the most efficiency." Avicus, vexed by his brother's speech pattern scoffed at him.

"Dexio! Luca, he means you just have to take your pills," he rocked him.

"I no," Luca mouthed. "Aedward wou like im," he said sleepy.

"Look," Dexio held the large pill in front of him. "Your remedy," Luca squirmed when he saw the white and blue tablet, automatically opening his mouth. Dexio inched it beneath his tongue. He took a second cup of orange juice Alexis had brought and fed it to Luca.

"One more," Dexio inserted the second tablet and like the first Luca devoured it fast. "It won't be sufficient. Ere, in addition to these his system will require another."

"I'll allocate you with that. There is a score to settle," Avicus' indicative sentiment worried Dexio. "Have you noticed the imperfection?"

"Yes, not deep, and it will not label him."

"He was mugged, and they took his belongings." Dexio was surveying his brother's chronicles. "Luca brought the letters from Lumen," he whispered so low that Luca would never hear, "Also, a photograph Lumen took with Isabella. We have to collect them." At random Avicus scanned Dexio's wristband festooned by the Semper insignia.

Luca's eyes had fallen shut, and he was dozing. Avicus reached inside Luca's shirt to feel around his neck. Why hadn't he noticed before?

"Where's the necklace?" Dexio asked, catching on. Their faces were grim.

"Luca?"

Marginally his eyes opened.

"Hmm?"

Avicus grasped Luca's chin and tilted his head so he could look at him. "Where is your necklace? The one that Uncle Luca sent to you?"

Appeased and trapped inside a trance he smiled bashfully, "With my heart." Luca's heaving stopped, and fell asleep peacefully.

"The medicine will take time, and I'll be leaving him in your charge, Dexio."

Conscientiously and almost opting to send Dexio instead he submitted Luca into his care. Like Avicus had Dexio held him close, "I'll carry him to the palazzo, to Lumen."

"No, take him to our town house. Then, contact Makenna and inquire if she's noted his absence. Tell her not to tell Lumen, not yet."

Dexio smirked, "Smitten?" Avicus laughed, and looked down at Luca.

"Over the moon," he joked.

As soon as his back was turned Avicus' smile evaporated and a menacing pose twisted his angelic profile – a vampire out for blood.

* * *

Avicus looked up; leaning up adjacent to the old brick building that was the San Ġiljan police headquarters – literally crumbling. Tourists were gathering their towels, sandals, tote bags, and were heading back to their hotels while the sailboats afloat on the ocean languidly docked by the bay. Avicus zipped up his black sweater and concealed his head with the hood. He couldn't wait for Alexis, this dilemma had to be dealt with; for the family, for Luca.

The bustle of the bay was ignorant to a physically capable young man taking a virtually magical leap, and an ensuing shadow that climbed up the Portomaso Business Tower – the tallest in Malta. The robust influx of the wind held no regime over Avicus as he peered out towards the southern lights of Sliema, and the dark synopsis of Manoel Island with the ducks nesting by its bridge.

Formerly he had thought uncovering Luca's scent would be burdensome applied by Luca's two long day expeditions beneath the smoldering sun. Avicus was presumptuous and had maturated a plan from just an errant thought. After tasting the blood and knowing it was tarnished by another's had given him the lead he needed. Avicus knew exactly what to look for.

He lurched over the edge of the building, falling at an already accelerated speed instituted by his powerful push. As he fell Avicus conjured his shield – the legacy of the Great Family Semper. Like bandages he felt it dressing him within milliseconds, covering ever last smidgen of him until he phased out. Avicus' cloak of invisibility was impervious. Once beneath its esoteric mantle no eyes could catch him, and no noses could even catalog his aroma.

It was much simpler this way to race through the city, up and down every last alleyway in San Ġiljan. At every turn Avicus sought out even the faintest leftover shards of Luca's scent. If Luca and his assailant bled than there was assuredly still evidence of it someplace. There hadn't been any rain to flush the blood.

Avicus continued his pilgrimage comprehending the city better than any other resident.

Over an hour had passed since Avicus relinquished Luca to Dexio's care. He was avid to get back to see him waking up but the hunt besieged his mind. Avicus jumped from one building of lime to the next having now entered a 'pleasurable district' of Paceville just north of San Ġiljan.

He decided to lower his shield and phase back into reality. Perhaps some of the hustlers or prostitutes knew something. They often had dealings with thieves and smugglers of jewelry, drugs, electronic software, and expensive fashion brands.

Casually Avicus appeared within the burnished sheen of the street light. He buried his hands within the pouch pockets of his sweater, flung back his hood, lightly paraded from one side to the other, and made himself seem gullible.

First he found himself between a colony of alabaster taxi's and ironically enough a gentleman's club called The White Palace. There was a short stout blonde standing out front wearing a black cocktail dress, and edging him over with her fingers. Avicus smiled politely at her and continued on ignoring her pleas to come back.

He stood within the mezzo expand of the street. The greasy stench of Burger King offset his delicate nasal passageway and the boisterous mortals celebrating inside a bar called Plush weren't helping matters. Further down the street were two more gentleman clubs and he thought he should investigate, after all, he had already been all over Sliema and San Ġiljan coming up empty handed.

Was Luca wandering the streets at night? Didn't he have money for a hotel or hostel? Avicus wanted to hear the entire saga once Luca was able again. But for now he chose to think that the little one might have wandered into Paceville. There were endless stories about men getting abducted into these clubs to get filled up on alcohol and drugs. The next day they'd wake up missing between five hundred and ten thousand euros from their credit cards.

"Oh," Avicus nose picked up a delightful scent. He lightly jogged down the street to a trash bin that was arranged next to a palm tree. It reeked of slowly rotting food and the flies who fed on it. The stench of used paper towels and Kleenex made his stomach churn, he imagined anyway.

But Avicus was persistent, and there was something in there that smelled ethereal. He grasped the bin and started to thrash it spilling the contents unto the pavement. The few onlookers laughed and pointed at him, thinking he was drunk. The bin was vacant, and Avicus put it back in place. Between the bits of torn paper, Burger King Cups, condom wrappers, and cans of Cisk lay a most priced trophy.

Avicus picked up the cheap wooden frame, its glass shattered, but what lay inside was of substance. He removed the old photograph and grinned at Lumen holding little Isabella but old and wrinkled. Avicus wished he could have seen her, one last time.

He stored the picture inside the pocket of his vest and zipped up the sweater. Just a few steps down was yet another club called Burlesque. Avicus entered its gloomy atmosphere. It was almost black but illuminated by devilish red light. There was a bar with several patrons sitting and drinking. The malodor of cigarettes, ethanol, cannabis, and human liquids was repugnant.

However, Avicus followed the hypnotic road of the jasmine that some irresponsible thief unknowingly leaked.

"Ħello," Avicus smiled, attractively. The man he spoke to was spindly but shorter than him. His face was like a skull with deep gorges beneath his icy blue eyes. The altogether prolonged face was partially hidden due to the straw and flaxen dreadlocks but sticking out still was his squashed flat nose, and squared mouth.

He took a sip from his Cisk and mentally gobbled and ate up all of the young and breathtaking man in front of him. "X'jismek?" His voice was raspy.

"Avicus," he answered, arrogantly raising his brow. The assailant licked his fat sausage lips and expectedly so outstretched his arm and hooked his fingers on Avicus' sculptured chest. He wrenched his lips, and was left in wonderment when he felt the cold skin.

"Need some heat?"

Avicus leaned on the countertop as his head hung seductively off to the side, and he hinted towards the back and where the dark rooms were. Avicus moved with poise and masculinity using his body as the perfect bait. Luca's predator was behind him, and there was only one proof left needed.

Avicus entered a rectangular cubicle with a dirty couch, and mirror on the wall. The assailant's eyes vibrated with lust and hunger. He pulled the curtain shut and clawed at his shirt revealing a shaggy chest and a scar above his belly button.

Both his hands reached out to clutch Avicus' head but he imprisoned and halted his advance. "You're hurt, tarbija, your knuckle."

"Nah, nah, Avikiss, a memento of a great missed pounce that got away," he moved his tongue towards Avicus' grin-stretched lips.

"Gah-ha," the assailant chocked. His palms curled around Avicus' arctic hold, and his fingers dug into them without avail. As if he were a marionette inside a great puppet theatre in Salzburg Avicus suspended him above his feet.

"Are you actually permitting me the dogma, the stupidity, and life eradicating accuracy that you," Avicus spit in his face, "were going to rape my precious One?"

"I think you and I should talk," Avicus bared his teeth, and snarled virulently.


	22. Chapter 22

Homecoming

I'm drifting. Yes, somewhere between the worlds I stood on the bridge that connected them both; Limbo. The relentless fire broiling my head was null compared to the palpitations. It was like a second heart beat, and each time it struck I squalled. Its crescendo was marching towards the summit where my tomb awaited me.

In the beginning, all I remembered was that I had to keep going. The sun was hot, and torching me. The ocean's barrage of waves and its splashes along the coastline made my mouth water – I was so thirsty, and hungry. I walked by several large villas and kept to the Mediterranean. The zeniths of many were crowned by flags from Japan, Germany, Spain, and the Netherlands. I figured they were consulates but I didn't see Old Glory anywhere.

I just knew that I had to get to Valletta. My northern star was the Basilica of Our Lady of Mount Carmel, a Roman Catholic Church I could see but was separated from by the sea. I needed to stop often, and sit. The headaches were dominating and engulfing my senses. I was glad I had enough logic left to ask a postal carrier how to exactly get to the church. I just needed to move along the ocean he said, and I'd get there.

I remember there was a cathedral along the way, a bustling bus stop, a thick white bridge with construction workers, a garden I think was called Sa Maison, ice cream stores, and at this point I was conquered by the pain but nonetheless – the Museum of Archeology. It was the only hope I had left.

* * *

After arriving and being blasted by the dry heat I thought I correctly communicated with the bus driver but didn't. I ended up in Sliema. My actual destination was Rabat where the National Archives of Malta were located. But since Uncle Luca wrote that the direct line of Semper dwelled in Valletta and Sliema being not very far from it I thought I'd visit city hall. It was fruitless.

I had one fatal flaw – time. When I arrived at the airport the sun was setting, and darkness descended over Malta. All the archives and museums would be closed. I only had about forty Euros. The trip was financed with the money I had made tutoring, and selling my cell phone. I thought about looking for a cheap hostel once I'd reach the capital but instead ended up in the shopping district of Sliema.

I bravely wandered into a few hotels on a whim but couldn't afford their prices. I hibernated on the plane so I was furnished with energy and accepted the ultimate fate of having to stalk the streets until morning. It was dangerous business I knew but I was left without any alternative options.

As I cruised I reflected on Edward. My heart ached for him, and I knew the dagger I pierced both of us with was callous. But ever since meeting him I'd noticed a prodigious change in me. I had grown more confident, blunt, and exultant. I wanted to proof to myself that it wasn't all him. Perhaps it was false pride, probably, but I needed to do this on my own. It was my last great venture of self worth before I'd forever elect to join his side – if he'd still want me after my exploit anyway.

I wandered around until I came upon a place called Paceville. It was a rambunctious district. There was a bounty of clubs and party goers cheering, singing, and even dancing in the streets. I minded my own business praying the sun would soon rise. I checked my watch and it was barely past one in the morning. In the distance I recognized the moniker of a good old American Burger King. _"Oh good God, thank you, a kingdom for a fry,"_ I thought, entertaining myself.

I was power-walking up the street when suddenly from within the shadows a tall skeleton like man appeared in a flash, licking his lips.

"Sabiħ," he said, stinking of liqueur.

"Excuse me?" The man with platinum bleached dreadlocks laughed. There was a short woman with plain brown bobbed hair, a mole below and above her lip, and wiry body standing next to him.

"Come in," she said with a peculiar accent. "Have a drink," and she pointed over at a club with devilish red lights. Taken aback I looked in-between them at the Burger King logo. It might as well have been a safe haven.

"No thank you, have a good night," I said with my head tilted. I tried to quietly slither around them but the emaciated man yanked on my backpack, and fastened his arm awkwardly around me – he was stronger than he looked.

"What do you have in there, L'oxx," he grunted in my ear. The gesture took me back to Port Angeles, all those months ago, and instinctively I lifted my foot and smashed his toes. The man shouted and keeled over as I dashed down a channel aligned with pearly cabs. But I could detect their urgent pursuit, and their rapid feet pummeling the pavement.

I rounded a corner into an alleyway hoping to come upon a crowded street but the distant motes were dull, and opaque. I was panting and sprinting as fast as I could. The thuds behind me elevated their tempo booming louder and louder, and were gaining on me. They were shouting in Maltese I guessed, the voices were only meters behind me.

History was repeating itself, I thought panicked when something wrung my backpack and flung me against a stone wall. I groaned and felt a scathing tear at my temple. The man with the dreadlocks trapped my arms beneath his pits and compressed them. His volatile odor of tobacco and sweat made me gag. I looked over when I heard my bag unzip. The woman was rummaging through it flinging my clothes and letter's about, "STOP," I screamed.

I kicked the man in his groin, and again he capsized. Foregoing my better judgment I pushed the woman against a dumpster which made her holler, and sneer at me. In a moment my backpack was torn down my arms by the man, surprisingly quick back on his feet.

"HEY," I pounced trying to steal it back. But karma got the better of me, and the woman I had pushed must have launched herself because someone shoved me right into the dense lime wall. I held my arm which pulsed, and I knew I'd have a bruise later. Something crept down the side of my face. I wiped it away, and it was blood.

"What else you got?" The man asked while zipping my backpack up, and chucked it over his shoulder.

"Nothing," I lied, and felt terrible. They exchanged a treacherous unspoken word with their eyes alone, and moved in on me. I had Edward's watch in my left pocket and I couldn't let them take it. Swift as a cheetah I took my wallet and held out the forty Euros I had.

"Here, take it, it's all I have," I begged. The woman took it but wasn't satisfied and so snatched my whole wallet out of my hand.

"No, please my ID," I took a single step towards her. The man put his arm to my throat and slammed me back into the lime but he abruptly whined discomforted. I was disconcerted, and scared. He pulled back his arm and looked at his clenched fist, and I saw droplets of blood tracing down his hand.

He showed it to me, "Blood for blood," he screeched and mashed it to my imbrued temple.

Violently he spun me around, and I heard the fabric of my shirt splitting, and he fumbled with my belt buckle. I started to thrash when realizing his intentions. He picked me up but I shot at the wall with my feet causing us to tumble back into the dumpster. The woman snaked around my leg and breached my divide while the man held me, and started to unzip my pants.

"NO, STOP IT, STAY AWAY," asudden after shutting my eyes I envisioned a forest, and I was running through it at inhuman paces. I heard something hissing and perceived a large feline. I ambushed it and tackled it to the ground. I saw it all though someone else's eyes.

Again I screamed, "DON'T, PLEASE," I pleaded. The man's hot breath on my neck made me shiver and the woman had unclasped my belt. "NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I felt the surge again. Somewhere slumbering deep within me I invoked it once more. Every pore of my skin opened and I moaned, I heard a hum like whisper, and it expanded. There was a flicker of green as the woman was savagely propelled back and ate the rust of the dumpster. The man's hold on me was severed. I weakly turned around and saw him seemingly levitating and being forced into the wall, the side of his face was flattened against a blanket of lime.

I felt how stiff I was but more importantly I could feel the man – his warmth, and every appendage the armor touched. Hastily and clumsily I refastened my belt, and took off. Immediately after I bolted the connection with the man evaporated. I ran down the street with nothing but Edward's watch and our picture in my pockets. I remembered my backpack and wallet but my cowardice denied going back.

Anon, and for two entire days I wandered the streets of Sliema growing more and more unhinged. I'm sure if my medicine hadn't gone astray with the rest of my belongings I could have made sense of the Semper sooner but the headaches prevented any sort of rational thinking.

I recall a restaurant called Mason's Café. I stumbled in and was blinded by the sheen of the large white umbrellas. At the counter there was an elderly man whose face I've almost completely forgotten. I remember he was bald.

"E-Excuse me, sir?" I was so thirsty, and so hot.

"Yes?" I do remember he had a kind face.

"I need some place, some place I-I can find history on the M-Maltese," I implored him.

"What sort of history? Maybe I can help you, lived here all my life."

"Semper?"

"Ha, ha," he laughed. "The Semper are a myth."

"But there IS a f-family whose name is Semper."

"Well, yeah, try the National Museum of Archeology in the heart of Valletta."

"How do I get the…" I paused, and had to breathe. "H-How do I get there, I mean."

"Just follow the coast, and then move towards the church – the big dome-shaped building."

"Thank you."

Those were the last few coherent memories I had. Before, I had spent the nights by the beach, too afraid to relocate to the streets, afraid of the assailants finding me again. It wasn't cold by the sea. I dozed, often, and woke up on the sharp ridges of the lithic beach. While I slept I must have torn open my pants too. During those days I had found the city halls of the towns and the police station but they weren't much help. They had no records of the Semper.

Along the way I remember something like concession stands bellowing about tours to the Blue Lagoon and Comino. I walked and I walked keeping to the coast like the old man had suggested. The headaches grew worse and worse and I had to stop and sit about every twenty minutes. I remember celebrating when I saw the Basilica but dreading the ocean between us, and the long haul that still lay ahead.

Somehow and perhaps by the aid of some higher power I found the museum, and an angry woman. I saw the pendant laced around her neck and it mimicked Makenna's to a tee. I tried to acknowledge and spotlight it but she slapped me. After that, much of everything is a blur – everything except for the melody of the Songbirds.

* * *

I was cozy, and felt deprived of the headaches. Torpid and yawning I stretched my limbs and woke up stationed on my stomach. The delightful fragrance of jasmine lingered in the air, and I heard the warbling of avian creatures. I lay on a large bed inside a master bedroom. The bed had four pillars extending all the way to a marmoreal ceiling, made of the same material. The linen was milky and thin. There was a large double set of windows, open, and chrome painted curtains swaying on the salty breeze gushing in from the sea.

Bewildered and wondering how I even got here I sat up. Instantly I noticed that I had been granted a change of clothes. I wore black pajamas, and a white v-neck. I oozed of almond and vanilla. My fingernails and fleshy rind had been scrubbed and I didn't have a single fleck of dirt on me. There was an antique alabaster dresser with golden knobs and pulls where the origin of the jasmine stemmed from. The ornament was beautiful and the flowers shimmered inside a cobalt urn decorated by artful patterns, butterflies, and feathers.

Next to the vase sat my backpack. I jumped up and greeted it like an old friend. I unzipped it and found my change of clothes, wallet, passport, my medicine, and all the letters from Uncle Luca. I looked back down to the dresser and smiled beholding the photograph of Uncle and grandma Swan inside a brand new crystalline frame alongside Edward's picture and watch.

I sat the backpack down and buried the picture and watch inside my pocket. Looking up there was a grand chandelier composed of diamonds, crystals, and colored by tiny spade-shaped amethysts. This place exuded the definition of expensive. I was intimated to touch much of anything. I crept to the double Indian décor doors and opened them. An abridged hallway led to a staircase with yet another chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

The façade's were enhanced by French wallpaper, oil paintings of sprites dancing in the woods, and lakes that were as clear and halcyon as the sky hovering above them. I smelled something, and saliva amassed inside my mouth with the snap of a finger. Across from the stairs was a set of French doors and they were open. I smelled fried eggs, bananas, potatoes, pastry, and chocolate.

The sun was intense but I tiptoed on anyway. I entered a large terrace bedecked by yellow tile. The balcony itself was adorned by large hazelnut Jardinière's from which bloomed pallid daffodils. I gulped.

There stood a man, a man dressed in lengthy obsidian pants. A simple scarlet shirt coated his torso but the silver studs were undone revealing his perfected pale muscles, and glabrate carven chest. His hair was as dark as mine but curlier and resembled Edward's. The golden luster of his eyes, a smooth straight nose, and mildly pouted lips dangling by a grin completed the centerfold of the male model in front of me.

"Good morning," his masculine voice chimed.

My head drooped and I anxiously fidgeted my fingers. "Morning," I murmured. The stranger stood by an enticing banquet. There was toast, kiwis, bananas, apples, strawberries, orange juice, milk, raisins, pancakes, frittatas, croissants, and bread pudding.

"You must be starved, Luca." At the sound of my name I met his inviting topaz glaze. Gently his chest quaked with a laugh and he advanced towards me. I noticed his naked feet and how he was as tall as Edward.

"You can't possibly have forgotten me already," he said and cupped my face in his frosty hands. I gazed into the glorious galaxies of his eyes that sparkled with glints of amber, and circling his pupils I thought a shade of green?

"Avicus?" I'm not certain if it was a dream or a memory but I recalled someone holding me, rocking me, kissing me, and keeping me safe. The vampire smiled approvingly, and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, that would be I – Avicus Semper."

I sighed relieved and wrapped my arms around his neck and waist. My mind regaled in his presence and cheered like a parade of the masses screaming, _mission accomplished_. I couldn't help but giggle like a moron and snuggle into the familiar cold skin. Avicus' hold on me was firm and he pressed me against him.

"No kiss on the neck this time?"

I pulled back, holding him by the rounded tips of his shoulders and blinked confused, "Excuse me?"

Avicus laughed patting the side of my bum, "Good, I'm glad that was lost." He led on holding me by the waist and offered me a chair. I sat, still muddled, and watched him taking a seat next to me. He scooted his chair closer and I felt his knee nudging into my thigh.

Avicus took a cast-iron skillet with a frittata inside and cut it like a slice of pizza. I picked out the shape and scent of potato, basil, and zucchini. He flipped it onto my plate followed by fresh strawberries and pancakes. "Coffee?"

"Ah, yeah, thank you," I said. Avicus poured the coffee from a sterling silver pot into a porcelain cup. I was stunned when he added just one teaspoon of sugar.

"How do you know?"

"Know what?" His perfect brows waved at me, and his grin evolved into an ostentatious smile. I felt my inner heat broiling my cheeks.

"That I drink coffee with one teaspoon of sugar?"

Avicus sat aside the pot and offered me a fork. I took it but was expectantly awaiting his reply. His knee dug deeper into my thigh, his arm came to rest around my shoulders, and his hand ringed my elbow. I felt like I was in Edward's attendance. Avicus' gestures and resemblance to him was uncanny.

"All in good time, first, you must eat."

I thought about complaining but I really was hungry. I took a bite of the frittata and melted. The egg infused with the basil, onion, and freshly cracked black pepper was delicious. How long had it been since I enjoyed some good food? I finished the first slice easily enough, and Avicus gave me another. Amidst the Italian specialty I ravenously annihilated the fruit tray, ate four pancakes with the strawberries, and tried the bread pudding.

I tossed the fork and leaned back, contentedly closing my eyes. My stomach was full, and urging me to stop before it would explode. All the while Avicus didn't relinquish his hold. I still felt the jab of his leg, his fingers squeezing my arm, and his hand rubbing the crook of my neck. My energy levels spiked thanks to the amazing food, and I figured that 'all in good time' had now come.

"Don't misunderstand lover," Avicus started, and pulled me close so our temples were touching. "You had me surprised and inordinately worried last night." He brushed my hair, and cramped my leg while kissing my cheek. I looked away, undoubtedly blushing.

"Like I said, you misinterpret my affection."

I looked at him questioningly, "I love you, Luca," his hand swept over and through my hair. "Perhaps not the way your Edward loves you but nevertheless, love."

"Okay, okay," I held up my hands. "How do you know all that? Edward? The one spoon of sugar and all of these foods I might just add are my favorites."

Chuckling Avicus fell back in the chair, and with his leg tucked mine over his so my foot was pendent and lightly bumping his calf. "Makenna," he said.

"Uncle Luca would never abandon the direct line of our family to fend for itself. When your grandmother, Isabella, made the decision to inaugurate a life in America Makenna volunteered to watch over her, and her descendants.

Ever since you were an infant Makenna has been there; first in Forks, then in California, then in Phoenix, and then closing the gap by returning to Forks. She was earnest since it meant she could insulate both Charlie and you. Understand that we never meant to pry only to preserve, and aid wherever we could.

When you were diagnosed with brain cancer you're mother was pleasantly taken aback to find out she was insured although the reality of the situation portrayed quite the contrary. Makenna intercepted and faked the letters sent from her insurance company, and complied with all the charges filed from the hospital.

Of course this close courtship also allowed some positive benefits for us. Makenna while watching over you acquired a dossier of information about you. She learned about your tendencies, hobbies, character, favorite foods, and amiable qualities. Uncle Luca, Dexio, and I all prospered over the past seventeen years with the lore's of you.

It was always Uncle Luca's intention to encourage you to visit us in Malta once you turned eighteen, and by then he would have told you our family's secret. However, fate had spun the threads of your destiny differently. He chose not to intervene, and allow you whatever resolution you'd reach. I personally protested, honestly.

I am so glad you're here, Luca. I've missed you though I've never known you."

Avicus lifted me from the chair and brought me to his lap where he embraced me, tightly. Affected by his short narrative I hugged him back. Similarly to Edward he spread his hands up and down my spine. I took the opportunity to analyze his perfume, and found that the delicate scent of jasmine that had flittered in the room where I awoke didn't just belong to the bouquet of flowers.

Parting, Avicus lifted us to stand. Accompanied by a mischievous grin he tenderly took my hand into his and chaperoned me to the edge of the terrace. "Now, to make it official, welcome to Malta."

The cerulean sky wore the sun as its choker, banishing all forms of billowy clouds. The neighborhood of chateaus was extravagant, and constructed of lime and stone. The palm trees were foliate and glistened underneath the suns potent radiation. And as far as the eye could see the Mediterranean enveloped the islands as if they were its lover. I squinted when I remarked on the flowing flags in the distance.

"I've come through here, on my way to Valletta." I looked further into the distance and saw the Basilica.

"If you traversed solely from San Ġiljan then promenading through Ta'Xbiex seems plausible."

I chased the echo of the melodious voice to the French doors where I had emerged and there stood a second inconceivably handsome young man. He was inches shorter than Avicus but still taller than me. The hue and length of our wools and outline of our faces were identical. Although his dark jumble was wavier but swept off to the side, like mine. His face was gentle and more feminine in comparison to the cousin next to me. He wore a white unbuttoned shirt exposing his well defined and barren chest though it was softer than those of Avicus or Edward. Unlike my newly attained shadow he wore midnight shorts parading his naked legs which were barely covered in any hair, just like mine, but they were advancing towards me.

"Dexio Semper," he offered me his hand.

I shook it, daunted by his radiance. Dexio smiled genially and moved to hug me but Avicus pulled me close to his side.

"Mine," he said obviously. I laughed and Dexio swayed his head jaded, like he's had to endure this behavior for ages.

"I am jovial with your resurgence, Luca. Upon further examining your condition had you gone a singular day further any help would have been abortive."

Avicus scoffed, "Mela, Dexio, mela – speak so the little one can understand."

"You don't know Edward," I snickered.

"Speaking of which," Avicus' tone turned somber. "Why is it you've come alone? Where is your vampire?" I could tell he was irate though I wasn't sure why.

"I chose not to tell him. Uncle Luca had me promise that I would never reveal anything about the family, and telling Edward about my intentions would have broken that promise. Besides, I wanted to do this on my own."

Dexio and Avicus shared a swift glance but nodded, agreeing. "Honorable," Dexio said. "Loyalty is a perpetual idiosyncrasy inside our family."

"Why did you choose to go to the museum?" Avicus asked as all three of us sat back down.

"There was no other route left to pursuit. The archives were useless, the population thinks you're just a legend, but a kind old man pointed me in its direction. The letters I sent were addressed to a PO Box and the phone number Charlie had was no longer in service. I figured that since Uncle Luca spoke about how ancient our family is that the museum was my best bet."

"Fortuitously you met with Alexis," Dexio patted my hand.

"Who is she?" If I'm not mistaking I think she's the one that hit me.

"Your fathers cousin, and so your second cousin," Avicus explained.

"Oh, okay, wow," I mused. Maybe there was a little luck left for me after all. If I hadn't found Alexis then Dexio's prediction might have come true.

I looked from Avicus to Dexio, and back again. The moment was surreal. For all those months I had listened to the song they'd sent me, and now I was having breakfast with them. Just sitting here, intoxicated by their presence, and being able to see and feel them was crazy. I never had a photograph of them so my mind was left to ponder. I imagined a resemblance but didn't account for how absurdly elegant and suave they would be. Hmm… On second thought perhaps the resemblance skipped me altogether.

I took Avicus' hand in my right, and Dexio's in my left while gloating, "The Songbirds," I leered at them. "The Songbirds of Kemmuna."

"Figure out our hidden references in the song did you?" Avicus braided his fingers with mine, and crowed himself.

"Once I realized what you were I treated everything with suspicion. It's how I know that Uncle Luca must be old, very old. What smells like peas?" Interrupting our moment my eyes darted across the breakfast table. I had detected the fragrance before but couldn't place it.

Dexio laughed and handed me a croissant, "It's called Pastizz. It is a Maltese delicacy – try it."

"Oh I'm sorry but my stomach is on strike. Avicus overfed me." I really did want to give it a go but another crumb added and an implosion would have been inevitable.

"I had to assist you catching up."

Repeatedly, and startled I reared my head from one cousin to the next. I leaned in to Avicus' face, and studied his skin. I backed up and did the same thing to Dexio. My eyes fluttered while my incredulity deepened.

"What's wrong?" Avicus squeezed my hand.

I looked up and beheld the cerulean sky again and recalled my inner monologue of how fleeced it was of any type of nimbus. The sun relaxed within the median, and was bright. I suppose it was noon. I looked back at Avicus and then again at Dexio. Bereaved of shyness I touched Avicus' face feeling the velvety texture of his preternatural skin. I mirrored the gesture by lightly caressing Dexio as well.

"What? How?" I was stumped, and saw my ikon painted within their respective visions.

"What are you trying to ask?" Avicus covered my hand with his, steadying it.

"I… I mean the both of you are exposed to the sunlight. Why aren't you… you know?"

"Phosphorescent?" Dexio grinned.

"That's one way of putting it."

Neither Avicus nor Dexio displayed the familiar incandescent appearance a vampire took if unmasked by the light of the sun. I appraised their faces, closely, but didn't see a single dot of diamond. Their chests and hands didn't advocate what Edward's body did either. How was this possible?

"That is a question better submitted to Lumen."

"Lumen?" Dexio nodded.

"Luca is a signature he adopted centuries ago when his true name incited too many inquires. The external family spread throughout the globe know him as Uncle Luca whereas the direct line of Semper know the truth; all of it," Avicus revealed, sounding more serious than before.

"I need to see him, please," I took both of Avicus' hands. "You know why, Avicus, please take me to him. I want to meet him now!" Sympathetically Avicus frowned.

"He already knows you are here. Makenna has told him of your exodus and trailed your truck all the way to the airport in Seattle. She's taking care of the details, including maintaining Charlie's sanity. You scared the hell out of her cousin," Avicus cackled.

"I'm sorry but…"

"Mela," Avicus petted my shoulder.

"If it is Lumen you want, then Lumen you shall have." I jumped up from the table and skipped over to the French doors.

"Well come on, let's go," I pressured them. They remained stagnant, both, and dropped their heads to the pajamas I still wore.

"Oh, ha," I squeaked, embarrassed.

"Bottom drawer," Avicus said humored.

When I pulled the aforementioned drawer all I found were black skinny jeans. Was it coincidence that there were roughly eight skinny jeans all with my size, and even more that Edward preferred them? I hastily changed and packed my belongings. I wondered if it was Avicus, Dexio or the pair of them that recovered my effects. When exiting I found Avicus waiting.

I marveled at the décor of the house some more as we walked down the staircase. The house definitely had a unique style and reminded me of England's Victorian era. The front yard was a rock garden with small ponds, and palm trees. We slid through the gate and I was suddenly struck again by how the sun held no power over both of them. Dexio lingered by a sleek car that I couldn't possibly identify – not even for a million.

I got in the back, and Avicus joined me. As soon as Dexio began edging the car forward I grew nervous. Uncle Lumen – the great patriarch of our family who has protected our wellbeing for who knows how many millennia, and staunchly invested in our dreams for countless generations. Once I hoisted the veil and saw my relatives for what they were I started to reread the letters. There were too many peculiarities woven into the paragraphs Uncle Lumen wrote. How could he know that our ancestors lived with the elephants?

His answer had been that because our family has always been Maltese it was evident that our ancestors did so. I had conceptualized a different theory; Lumen was there.

"How did you find my stuff?" I tried distracting myself so placed the question on the floor.

"It wasn't that difficult," Avicus answered. "Your blood had been intermingled with another's. The scent guided me to your aggressors, and finding your caparison thereafter was a simple matter of interrogation."

I had nearly forgotten about my injury. I felt my temple where the wound had been but it was clean and dressed by a small band-aid. I was again overcome by the Semper commitment to tending to family. I suppose to them family was thicker than any substance, even blood; no pun intended.

"What did you do with them?" I recorded the disrupting harmony in his tone which had me alarmed.

"The man had a warrant in Paris, Tuscany, and Valletta. I turned him into the authorities, and the woman."

"That's only half of it… isn't it?"

Avicus' eternal grin was inexorable, "I'll only say this – they will plead insanity and remain at a mental asylum for the rest of their miserable life's." I chocked.

"I knew it would vex you had I hurt them so I sickened them with fear instead. Besides, the sweet release of death would have been too rudimentary compared to the ongoing distress that life can instill. The punishment fits the crime, and society may rest easily knowing two more parasites have been eliminated."

Meanwhile I retrieved my wallet and checked for my driver's license. "The hell..." I specifically remember having forty Euros' and a little change. But my wallet was chunky and stuffed with glassy, pinkish five hundred Euro bills.

"Just in case you see something you like," Avicus cheered.

"I don't need all of this."

"It's yours. Let us call it your inheritance or if you like some money owed over the past seventeen years." I took the wad out of the wallet and counted.

"TWELVE-THOUSAND EURO'S?" Avicus' eyes brightened, pleasantly occupied. "What do you think I would spent twelve-thousand Euro's on?"

"Need more?"

"No," I grumbled. I tried handing it back to Avicus but he refused me. I leaned over to the passenger side of the car and felt slightly embarrassed having already forgotten that the Maltese drive on the left. "Dexio, please take it back?"

Dexio I noticed was driving out of the city, "Avicus is sincere. It is a meager gratuity and recompense of a much larger fortune owed."

I huffed, "Just like Edward..."

"But it belongs to you," Dexio insisted. "This vehicle, the villa, the palazzo we are traveling towards is all part of your bequest." He reached back and stroked my head.

I was suspicious, "Bequest? Just what all is part of this bequest?" I caught Dexio's perceptive flash in the rearview mirror.

"Terrain."

"I think Avicus would agree Dexio, and I apologize, but please just say what you mean." I felt a thud on my shoulder, and it was Avicus' chin actively nodding.

Dexio laughed gingerly, "Malta," he said matter-of-factly.

"Be more precise, geez you're clingy," I said to Avicus who had started to rock us. "I'm not a toddler."

"Might as well," he smirked.

"As I was saying," Dexio continued, "Lumen has persisted throughout the eons and has witnessed every age of Malta. He is involved with its politics and funds down to electing the officials in charge of them. So, in short, Lumen owns Malta. We Semper live wherever we please whether that is in Victoria on Gozo or in isolation on Comino."

I fell back in the seat, my mouth hanging open. I could never have even begun to imagine how deep the roots of my family actually ran. They own Malta without the population and its leaders even realizing it? But then again, if Uncle Lumen selects whatever administration he desires I suppose it would be an easy cover up. It was difficult to process the information and I felt quelled.

Dumbfounded I looked at Avicus, "Hold me," I breathed.

He rubbed his hands, "Finally," and trapped my droopy body in his arms.

I occasionally glimpsed out the window as the journey progressed but the landmarks grew fewer in number. Soon all I saw were rocks but also greenery, and curly hills. I was surprised that the vegetation hadn't been blistered and turned to scorched earth by the sun. I kept silent, and so did Avicus and Dexio. I think they might have discerned my growing suspense.

What would I even say to him? How would he receive me? Was Uncle Lumen legitimately the person he impersonated in his letters to be? I suppose for starters his name was an anonym though I wasn't shocked. The name Luca isn't really that old.

I noted that I didn't see a single forest while en route to see Uncle Lumen. Did Malta even have forests? There is much more for me to learn while being here, and I wanted to. These modest islands seemed far too familiar like I had lived here elsewhere in time.

As soon as I saw it materializing on the royal horizon my wonderment outclassed any hold my anxieties tyrannized my emotions with. I immediately thought of the Basilica in Valletta. The dome sat center top crowning the palazzo and had still smaller domes mimicking its architecture on either side. Even from the distance I picked up on the lime stone it was constructed of but also the aesthetic artistry that embellished its antique presence.

Dexio slowed and stopped the car in front of a bronze iron gate. The gate was lackluster of the onyx but the gold and emeralds still engraved its center with the insignia of the Semper. Dexio held a small black remote and after pressing a red button the gate swung open. Gradually the car scrambled onwards. There were prolonged and thin pools on both sides with rims of milky rock embossed by spiraling templates, and ruddy lily pads meandering across their surfaces.

Further ahead stood neighboring fountains with marble frames depicting mermaids holding tridents, and a curious looking fish whose back they stood on, and vases that spurted forth fresh water. But the entire place had been fortified by lush trees of jasmine. The sylvan shrubs were like a husk and varnishing the palazzo inside a cocoon of silvery peel.

Avicus and Dexio left the cabs but I remained motionless. I admired the Venetian windows, stained glass panels, and the majestic dexterity it must have taken to create such a place. The pale pillars reminded me of the Pantheon in Rome, and I contemplated praying for my cry to be heard.

Avicus opened the door, "Coming?" I sat everything aside and stepped back into the heat with nothing but the clothes on my back and Edward's watch in my pocket. My eyes were devouring this august mansion while my mind reeled shouting how the Maltese government and its peoples never bothered with trying to debunk its secrets.

Dexio was the vanguard of our expedition mounting the stairs. I watched him tap the rich maple doors, and invited me inside. The foyer or perhaps lobby was entirely ornamented by polished ivory marble. The furniture was few but impressive. There appeared an elderly but well preserved commode made of mahogany. Above it hung a pellucid mirror with overlapping patterns made of jewels. And like at the villa there was a palatial chandelier that had no trouble being effulgent though there was no light.

Up ahead against a wall rested a Lacroix table; the Cullen's had those too, with a rangy ewer branded by peridot's encasing captivating chalky roses. Behind and above awaited a spiraling grand staircase. There were rooms on either side of me but my attention was affixed to the staircase. An inner voice, intuition or perhaps something entirely different told me it was where I needed to go.

"You'll find him upstairs. Go left, and then follow the corridor to lone doors at the end."

Avicus had his arms crossed over his chest, and Dexio folded his gentlemanly behind him – they both smiled warmly.

"Be bold," Dexio advised.

"Be you," Avicus said kindly.

I clenched my fists to keep my fingers from jittering, and took a deep breath before starting my pilgrimage up the stairs to lands unknown. I skimmed my hand atop the iron railing although the texture was smoother, and tepid. Each step I took accelerated the hypersonic frequency of my heart. I felt cold with nervousness of the unforeseeable moments that were approaching. I didn't dare scouring for Avicus and Dexio to help me. I wanted to do this on my own, and had to be brave.

I reached the upper platform of the stairs. The walls were painted by a light yellow comparing to that of honeysuckles. I peered down the hall on my right which was line by several double set French doors and commodities reminding me of the 18th or even 17th century – if not before. I followed Avicus' instructions and hesitantly along with some shivering lips peeked down the left corridor.

Maybe fifty feet down the lengthy hallway was a single, and again double set of doors. The resonating pulse of my heart ebbed away leaving behind the ashes of a buzz. The arctic storm traversing down my spine penetrated my nucleus and froze my guts. My face on the other hand felt charred – frantically flaring.

Leisurely was my flight down the hall, and sneaking glances at the oil paintings I met along the way. They were all contrasting yet somehow carbon copies of another. I eyeballed the dark hair, leafy visions, heart like faces but descried that they all had something exclusive about them. Some had curls spun throughout their hair, others hair was long or short, some eyes were bigger, some lips pouted or flat.

I heaved approaching the door but noticed the delicate aroma of coffee. It helped me. The exquisite incense of the savory beans was the perfect succor to diffuse some of my tension.

I stopped ogling at the last picture on the wall; it was grandma Swan. I adored how beautiful she was in her youth but the portrait made me sad. I missed her so much and trailed my finger along her depiction. I hoped she'd be with me today.

Forcing myself to look at the shiny handles of the doors rekindled the turbulent storm raging inside. My hands were badly shaking when I settled them around the helves. I started chanting a mantra, _"Don't be a coward, don't be a coward, remember what you're trying to proof."_

I opened the doors. The first thing I saw was an awe-inspiring fireplace. Its chimney reached all the way to the ceiling that was painted by collages similar to those in churches. The white chimney had been implanted by a clock made of rubies and the rock was cut to present many interpretations of seraphs, birds, and even a Pegasus.

This palazzo is strange; it seemed to represent every idea, religion, and myth from around the world. It's literally a cultural Mecca.

In front of the fireplace was a pair of velvety red sofas, stools, and a coffee table set with an argent coffeepot, one cup, and what looked like a plate of treats. As I inched inside the spherical room I spotted a black grand piano off to the side and was naturally reminded of Edward. There was a wooden study standing close to the fireplace and I curiously approached it.

I had to grin when I found the picture of Charlie and me next to other photographs of my cousins.

I was tickled by a gentle breeze blowing through long curtains of crimson and scented jasmine once more. Sluggishly I shuffled my feet across the floor, and squished my fingers to keep them from shuddering while biting my lip.

Between the curtains and standing on a broad balcony was a figure. He rested his weight on his right foot, and inclined slightly to the left with what I figured from this position his arms bridged over his chest. The dark navy suit he wore was refined, and silken. I watched his dark thick mahogany hair waltzing to the pungent current washing over us.

I tried saying something but when attempting it nothing came out. I took another substantial breath to get control over myself, saturated my mouth with my tongue, and finally spoke.

"U-Uncle Lumen?" My voice was flat.

He responded. Uncle Lumen's hands uncreased to either side of him. His foot shifted and revolved his body in a completely unnatural fashion. Already I made out the papery disposition of his beauteous face when I saw his perfect cheeks as he turned. It was like a shadow emerging from within shadows if that even makes any sense.

Then I saw his full face. The picture hadn't done him justice but it was revealing. The first thing I noticed were his golden eyes which were darker than those of Edward or Avicus. I remembered thinking that they must have sat in those sockets a long time, and I think I was right. Uncle Lumen looked to have been in his late twenty's when it happened because his appearance was much more mature, even more than Carlisle.

We had the same style of hair, even the length of his was a duplicate of mine. I really did look like him but added ten or so years.

His expression was a blank and like Avicus and Dexio Uncle Lumen wasn't affected by the sun above. I switched my attention to his eyes and saw them scanning my entire frame. Suddenly uncomfortable I scratched my cheek and was surprised when I heard a light grunt like laugh from Uncle Lumen.

He raised his hand and with his long index finger scraped his cheek like I had done. An affable smile increased the attractive symmetry of his face but I couldn't read him.

I was utterly rigid as he closed the void between us with lazy and deliberate steps but keeping his easy smile. Uncle Lumen was as tall as Carlisle so probably 6'1 which of course, would be taller than my five 'tenelevenish'.

He bowed and brought his splendid face to mine kissing me full on the lips. The kiss lasted just two seconds and I didn't return it. Uncle's lips were colder than Edward's but just as soft.

"You have kept me waiting, Luca."


	23. Chapter 23

The Patriarch

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Well nigh eighteen years," Uncle Lumen said. I couldn't get over how euphonious his voice was. It reminded me of a classical symphony reverberating on a superior level where even Edward's lyric couldn't cantillate.

"Precious One," he lifted my chin with his fingers, and I shuddered apprehending how his body temperature was much lower compared to other vampires I had met.

"I knew you would come; the whispers of Malta have beckoned you home."

Uncle Lumen stretched his arms and enfolded me. I took a whiff of his scent, and like Avicus he secreted the fragrance of jasmine but also leather. His body was solid but pliable and soft. I felt his tender touch tracking down my vertebrae and increasing the pressure of our embrace. The relief washing through me felt as good as a cool gulp of water on a hot summer's day.

"Thank you, for welcoming me."

We withdrew but he held my shoulders.

"Welcoming? No, you never left."

"How so?"

One of his hands delicately scooped up my cheek in its palm. "A considerable fragment of you is very special. That fragment we all share, we Semper, and always there has been an evanescent string pinioning us to this sacred soil."

"Sacred because it's our ancestral home?" Uncle Lumen's face displayed pure kindness, and his smile was beautiful. I noticed that up till now he didn't flinch, wink or even twitch whenever I said anything.

"Not wholly," he said. I raised my eyebrow, by all rights befuddled. "It is not meant for mortal ears."

Uncle Lumen turned me around keeping his arm around my shoulders and guided us back inside. "I am prepared to listen to your entreaty and posit I will grant it the greatest amount of merit I can."

We strode on over to the crimson sofas. Lumen took a seat next to me and produced some coffee from the pot. The smell was severely inviting though the cookies which I saw had marmalade moored between them I'd need to pass on. My stomach dared me to take a bite, threatening with bellyaches.

I smirked, _"Exactly one teaspoon of sugar,"_ I mused. I extracted a sip and deliberately smacked my lips, "Yummy."

His bleached face wasn't stripped of its elegant smile nor was the familiar gleam in his eyes. Lumen rested his arm over the ridge of the couch and politely crossed his legs. A little intimidated I settled the cup back down so he wouldn't notice my shaking but I think that ship sailed long ago.

"By-your-leave, love."

Anxiously I leaned back in the couch and felt his arm, and then a cold jab that was his thumb caressing my skin. I vented some built up air and gazed up at the circular ceiling. The patterns and mural-like illustration really were majestic.

"You have a nice house," I said stupidly. Quickly I snuck a peek at him, and again, no alteration in mien.

"Likewise yours," he nodded.

I scratched my cheek, nervous, and searching for a proper introduction. I cleared my throat, "A few months past I was in a dangerous situation with a werewolf, and I think you knew him. When it was about to strike I was suddenly overcome by what I guessed was your voice but also those of Avicus, and Dexio."

"Fenrir was the vessel then that confirmed the principle you knew all along was true."

I looked down at my fingers, toying with my index, "Yes."

"And whilst affronted by ominous peril you summoned this subconscious principle which shepherded you to the legacy dormant within to evade the feral predators."

"Okay…" I gawked at him with my mouth hanging open. Utilizing his certainly unique perspective I grew confounded that I had never seen it before. Lumen spoke plainly as if my month long mystery was as palpable as needing to breath.

"You are an exceptionally powerful psychic."

"Explain?"

"Generations upon generations beyond memory I have impregnated with a dense dogma that shielding and stratagems were cardinal to our continuation. This was a candid gambit to sire children in possession to manifest armor's that could safeguard their innocent minds from proclivities of other immortals. And all who have endured my arcane Venom embody exclusionary armors which convention one thing above all else – utter conservancy. However, you are a prodigy. Nevermore was there a Semper adept to project their boon while presiding within a frail hominid figure."

"You know between Edward, Dexio, and you I couldn't begin to grapple with the idea of who is worse."

Finally, Lumen laughed and patted the back of my neck. The knelling sound of his amusement broke the ice and dispersed some of the tension. I relaxed and crossed my ankles.

Lumen's monologue explained quite a few things; why Charlie and I are immune to Edward's gift, why all Semper seemingly share this trait, and proofed Carlisle's hypothesis. A few months back Carlisle expressed his harbinger that a vampire's talent stems from a latent human gift considerably amplified by the Venom. Lumen said that by introducing his family to the creed of subterfuge it created these so called armors. Incredible…

"Generations upon generations, and Dexio's comment of you having witnessed every life age of Malta, and the elephants you spoke of are making me nosy to know how old you are, Uncle."

"Postulate," he said. Lumen's speech pattern, vocabulary, pronunciation, tone, and his unhurried approach made it so that I could listen to him for hours.

I pursed my lips, "Well, I read that the first settlers must have arrived over five thousand years Before the Common Era."

"And I attained my first breath antecedent to one millennium of their annexation."

I sat up and straightened my back, "E-Eight, thousand, years?"

"And contribute or neglect a century or two, love."

For months I was zealously trying to imagine Edward's disposition of having lived for over two hundred years and was actually making progress but… eight millennia? "H-How old are my cousins?"

"Dexio preceded the Son of Man by two decagons, Avicus' inception supervened his by three centennials, and Makenna is a fledgling opposed to them – she is your great-great-aunt."

Unbelievable! Dexio is over two thousand years old? Avicus is only three hundred his junior? But then why the long pause? Makenna couldn't be much older than Alice or Emmett who were both over one hundred years old. Somehow that lineage of immortals didn't make much sense.

"Assessing my desolation and mounting dolor in regard to all testaments of my precious One's who have passed I converted Dexio once I propounded the doctrines of immortality. And acceding my premise he crossed the great divide to forever cement his locus by my side whereas Avicus supplicated me by his own accord impelled from the desire to fend for what he has labeled, 'my little ones'. Makenna is reasonably older than the deuce in body due to intrusions of the heart which enslaved her ardor to a man in Barcelona and although conflicted still elected timelessness.

Customarily I am sapient and prudent until a Semper accomplishes no less than twenty years however I was assured that you were purloined of such splendor but recognize that I may take on the role of a maverick if I must. Also I perceive the overt confusion emulated within your chromatic vision heeding the hiatus between siring immortal Semper and all I will do to augment it is imploring you to be patient. I did not design Valletta in one day and one night and there is no reason why you should absorb what our entire lineage has to offer inside that frame of time as well."

I need a thesaurus… I mean I understood most of what Lumen said, and noticed he used terms to replace pauses. But because he spoke leisurely it wasn't difficult understanding him.

"Makenna fell in love with Charles while she was human, and that's why the delay, correct?"

"Yes," he continued smiling.

"What about you, Lumen? Can you tell me a little about your own history? It doesn't have to be the whole _bestseller_ but a little would be nice." Again, reading him was impossible. Lumen's pleasant grin, his unblinking eyes, and solidified posture were impenetrable.

"I am an Ancient bereft of breathtaking history I profess. While unborn inside my mother's womb I was subsequently made Maltese on Gozo after she migrated from an unascertained dominion. We subsisted inside the caves with others who had immigrated and tended to fish and milk the goats they smuggled. They commenced cultivating the land, constructed pottery, and ornaments, used bones as tools, herded their livestock of cows, sheep's, horses, hunted and dwelled with the elephants albeit I observed them merely on occasion.

Feasibly only seasons older than you I espied a vernal matron that fate allotted my heart and her name was Sempa and who soon after adhered herself to me as my consort. I assembled a hut succeeding the decampment of Gozo near this palazzo where we prospered and received the aftermath of our passion in form of Vallett – my sole heir. In redress for a healthy son the compensation to be had was Sempa whose light diminished while birthing him. I was devastated into isolation.

Vallett was my animation and so I nourished him with all the love Sempa inspired and conformed to his every whim. When Vallett was grown and staunch he courted a comely woman with whom he fathered offspring appointing the names Gaulos to his son, and Kemmuna to his daughter. I perched this family to the peak above all other obligations I sustained establishing life's of abundance and profligacy but predominantly freedom.

Though my travels have taken me to regions humans have never breached I am void of tales on influential monarchs, historical achievements, abhorrent catastrophes, and possess only the vast relics of Malta as time decayed before my waking eyes discounting my presence entirely. This place is home and Semper keep it. There are numerous on the islands now that if endeavored could spoor their kindred epochs back and uncover their heritage intertwined with ours. These I care for anonymously.

Ages past Semper yearned to explore the world to learn languages, religions, trade, and so spread out to coasts too great to put into words. These cousins are vibrant with our elixir but it is not pure and did not blossom from Vallett's direct line so the whispers of Malta are mute in their ears. And a myriad have forsaken or forgotten their name and now immerse themselves with all ideology's of man and present every ethnicity Earth has acquired all the while I shadow and record their achievements.

Semper live everywhere and occasionally some of their journeys lead them home when an old stirring demands to sing and dance beneath the Maltese sun."

I was hypnotized by Uncle Lumen. I could almost see the little he recounted. Vallett, Valletta? Gaulos, Gozo? Kemmuna, Comino? I smiled as I thought about it, having learned that there are no coincidences left in life. Sempa, Semper!

"But Lumen, you haven't spoken about how it happened. How did you become a vampire?"

"I did not speak of it because it never happened it is the way it was."

I scratched my head, "I'm not following."

"How did you become human?"

I scoffed, "I didn't. I just am becau-," I chocked mid-sentence. I rose to my feet and stared down in his unchanging expression.

"Wait a sec; are you actually saying that you were never human to begin with?"

"I was born immortal. I grew until I could grow no more and fathered a child while I was still able before eternity swallowed me whole. Vallett was not immortal and neither were his children or their children or any others from then on. The matriarch who gave birth to me is Alessa and she is the origin of the Venom.

Unlike her I had needed to deplete varmints of life but as time passed the urge lessened becoming hollow. I chose to remain on Malta for my family and Alessa chose to navigate the Earth and soon thereafter I discovered she too had the faculty to constitute new immortals by allowing humans to drink from her. But human vampires can be vicious, deceitful, and indomitable whereas immortal Semper forgo these characteristics and reserve their individualities and aren't in need to consume exorbitant volumes of blood."

"Where did Alessa come from? How did she become immortal? How did she have a child? Why did you have to drink blood and she didn't?"

"Be calm, love. Please, sit," and quickly I sat down and bumped my kneecap into his shinbone while leaning in as close as I could.

"These answers are not meant for humanity so you must subdue yourself and display patience until the proper time is upon us. What I will confer to you is that although Alessa is ever lasting like all her children it is natural for living things to reproduce. A vampire is a preternatural sentient being governed by electrical impulses and incongruous substances which vitalize and prevent the corruption of healthy cellular activity rendering necessary bodily functions within humans inert.

According to physics such an actuality is impossible and by not recognizing the possibility of a world aligned with this one improbable but it would obviously indentify a biology shorn of movement, respiration or growth as inanimate. I tell you this because Alessa is very much alive and is in need of oxygen, water, and also has a heartbeat. She is no less powerful than a typical revenant and I must profess stronger than most but also in possession of abilities we do not have."

"If I may, do the human Semper like Alexis know all of this too?"

"No."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"By relinquishing your former life and your subconscious mind utilizing the principles it knew brought you to Malta where you could get help. Semper have an incandescent countenance but may only be read by those who unlock the anagram our stories are beset in. I can read you, perfectly, and that Edward could not under any condition determine the flow of your private thoughts until you Soul-linked is self-evident. In your eyes I see that your choice has been invented and already made and I simply required time to read what that choice was when you arrived."

There was so much more I wanted to ask but didn't. I plumped against the back of the bolster and gaped outside. My mind was overcome with the titanic amount of information Lumen just fed me with. I took a biscuit from the saucer tray and thought, _"Screw you stomach, I need sugar,"_ and launched it inside my mouth. I didn't even have enough room in my head to savor its flavor profile.

"Would you like to discuss the destination of your humanity or shall I continue to avow other truths?"

I looked Lumen in the eyes and subscribed to Carlisle's account told to me by Edward of how Ancient's didn't have anything human about them. Lumen might look like it but his gestures, slow way he spoke, and the fact that he technically wasn't ever human to begin with proved it. Steadily I came to accept the Semper mission to remain inconspicuous.

"You said Edward and I 'Soul-linked' but the way you said it was weird."

"Makenna has affirmed your courtship and fellowship so using vampire terminology is fair when considering a lack of use a vampire has for a human other than sustenance or a worldly favor. I can also deduce that you are at this very moment physically pained to be separated which is a plight in need of mending.

We Ancients derive from a primordial venue of time during which civilization had barely taken steps and its concept had yet to be finalized. During this sophomoric era all that we are was questioned. Something I indulged with was why vampires contrived such stalwart bonds when meeting their mates and the consequences interwoven in that bond when severed by death or width.

Undoubtedly you are educated with the philosophical theory of a soul mate who "is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are." It was beautifully interpreted by American writer Richard Bach and describes what happens when vampires mate.

When coming upon the individual immediately an interest is spawned disallowing little separation from that point on. It is not something that incurs in moments the bonds need time to mature and lay roots. It is an investment of the soul for you see. You invest something the other lacks directly into them while they mirror this action installing whatever it is you forevermore were deficit of. It is an exchange of the souls and once this transference is executed and accomplished to be parted can be vexatious. This, Ancients have called Soul-link.

This act is the central culprit responsible for a vampire's turmoil should their partner die. First there is the relentless pursuit for vengeance a thirst that needs quenching so to speak and attended next by stagnancy. Losing the one who convoy a piece of you with them to purgatory establishes an emptiness and abeyant demeanor that can never be cured. Vast distances may also cause grave issues, issues which I might add you are currently experiencing.

I am an exception to this rule. When I was dismantled of Sempa it crushed me but the bonds I share with my family are just as resilient and my ambition to forever care for them.

Also understand that the word bond is meant to be taken literal and because mates usually never part it is something excluded from the memory residing within this novel generation of vampires. After the transference of souls is consummated there then exists a clairvoyant link which widens its breadth and deepens for hours after separation. It is clear that what you are experiencing Edward is also because you are connected now."

I tried hiding my smirk, I really did but failed. Edward is my soul mate? My right cheek burned and I casually swayed my head like a pendulum on a metronome.

"I suppose that could explain the vision," I figured.

"What vision?"

"You don't know? Whoa," I laughed and teased him. Lumen, of course, wasn't rattled.

"Illuminate me, love."

"While I was being mugged I saw a vision of a forest and I was scurrying through it insanely fast. Next I saw a mountain lion or something similar, and pounced on it. Then the vision ended. I thought it was strange but after what you just said I guess now it makes sense."

"But there is no sense to it. The link operates with emotions not what the other sees or hears."

"Err, okay," I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't my area of expertise so I guess wrong answer. Lumen unfolded his crossed legs and leaned on both with his elbows and intertwined his fingers. He lightly cocked his head looking at me and it was obvious he was rethinking the event.

"It defies the odds and triggers my skepticism but there might be one explanation though I would need to query Edward and also Makenna. However if this incident is legitimate it could pose an array of new predicaments."

For the first time his smile decreased, and his focus shifted. Uncle Lumen moved his eyes away from me scrutinizing nothing in particular.

"What sort of predicaments?" He lifted his locked hands, and with both of his index fingers touched his lips.

"The only immortals permitted to live anywhere on the archipelago are Semper while all others are prohibited and I have just reasons as to why. It does not happen often that we have company but when we do I invite them to leave peacefully but would not shy away from brute force if they refused."

"But why?" I sounded whiny. I really wanted Edward to see Malta with me one day.

"The absolute truth you must be patient for but rest knowing that Malta specifically Valletta has the tendency to radically intensify a vampire's gift while caroming across its plains. It might also explain why the link between the pair of you was magnified but I must digress and await the suitable time and prepare the equally suitable questions."

"Ah… Lumen I'm not a vampire so how do I play into this?" Malta increases the talents of vampires? Uncle had spoken about its soil being sacred, was that part of it?

"Why not combine the themes of your humanity and potential immortality, no? You are one of my children – my blood courses through your veins so by decree you are vampiric in nature. Let us next discuss your life, love. You have ever been out of place. You have never had friends. You have never been able to converse with others. Your only feel comfortable in the presence of vampires and your mate is one of them."

I scratched my cheek, looking down, "I know, I… I… suspected as much. When I met the Cullen's in Forks I was surprised to hear and see myself interacting with them so willingly. At first I attributed to me being mesmerized by Edward and the mystic circumstances of him and his family. But once I stopped being mesmerized and it became routine I did notice that my willingness and constant anticipation of wanting to spend time with them didn't wane.

Then I was curious. The only person I was complacent with at school was a girl called Angela because she was so nice. When my new contacts drifted away like they always did she didn't. For a while it riddled me but then I understood why. It has to do with my armor and how it emerges.

The voices told me that the shield was the perpetrator behind me repelling everyone all my life, even before I was sick. A subconscious desire to avoid people warded them off. In a heated situation and when my emotions flare and I want someone to stay away is when the armor appears. But I think I have a little control over it. I guessed that because I wanted Angela or even my mom for that matter around that it didn't try to avert them. Instead of wanting them to stay away I wanted them close and it obliged.

But Lumen there is something I don't understand, if this armor is the result of the tumor then why has it been so my entire life?"

"Because you are a Semper and as I have confided to you I long ago was the one that carved these armors into our lineage to protect all my precious Ones from harm. Your particular armor developed as you grew and I realized how special it was when I met you years ago."

"Why can't I remember that encounter?"

"I made it so but if my voice echoed inside your mind then there must still be remnants within you recalling that encounter and you simply can't locate them."

"Do you think Malta makes me stronger too?"

"Explain that question, please."

"When I was attacked in Paceville compared to what happened with the werewolf I didn't nearly feel as drained. After the incident with the werewolf Edward had to partially carry me to the car. But this time around I had enough energy left to run away."

"I see, then yes because of what your ancestors are your armor was conceived as vampiric in form."

I huffed and shook my head and took a much needed drink from the coffee.

"I would like to ask you a question, please," Lumen said politely. I nodded.

"I'm aware your medical condition has plundered you of the pure choice that my other precious One's had so now I am left wondering if Edward is the lone aim of your pilgrimage. Know that I realize what were to happen if you chose to remain, his imminent demise due to being Soul-linked with you though it should not affect your final decision."

And now I had been approached by what I predicted would happen. I had thought about it so much especially when I sat on the plane to London. I knew he would want a good reason, something steadfast, and secure. I had it.

"My first memory of this life is Edward. As we've discussed I have never ever fit it anywhere I lived. I have always felt withdrawn and awkward around people which is why they always avoided me. For a long time I was tormented and felt deserted because no one wanted me. And when I made an attempt it usually went excused or my relationships didn't last very long.

The first seventeen years of my life weren't life. You should want to live because you want it not because it's required of you – just existing isn't life. But that's what I have done, and now I'm finished with it. I have spoken more in half a year than in ten. I have learned, eaten, and loved like I never had before since meeting him.

I have formed this insatiable appetite for new beginnings. I want to see the world and go to college to study philosophy or literature. You know when Charlie asked me what I wanted to be I couldn't give him an answer because I had surrendered the vendetta. I had given up, and accepted death as my impending destination. It's dark cloud has been looming over me so long that it muddled my senses and had me forget the law I live my life by.

I am Luca Joseph Swan, and I will always be just that. I don't give up. When I met Edward and his family was the day I started to live. A personality that had always been sleeping inside of me was finally free to sing the song it always wanted to sing. Before him I used to think and speak to myself all the time, and profusely. But now? Well, I still do it sometimes but many of these prior secret thoughts are no longer secret.

I have the courage to finally release them from their prison. When I speak people listen and acknowledge my presence. It's like seeing the magnificence of the dawn for the very first time. It's like taking your first breath, Christmas morning or an over two hundred year old Englishman that was born in Venice.

Edward gave me life, Lumen. Carlisle healed me, Esme fed me, Alice is my friend, Emmett the brother I never had, Jasper a colleague of literature, and Rosalie the big sister I always wanted to irk. The Semper are my family but so are the Cullen's. I love them, all of them. And I hate that they are not hear or Charlie or my mom.

So if you're asking if Edward is the lone aim then yes and no. Yes because I need him, I ache for him. And no because I want to continue absorbing new things.

As long as I won't change and persist as the person I was, and the person I became once I entered the world that I am supposed to be part of then that is life. I… I… I think it's so freaking funny that Edward's world is my world and necessarily not by choice. I was just born into it without knowing it."

I covered my face, ashamed to cry in front of Uncle Lumen. I saw Edward's picture in my mind and it wouldn't go away. The Cullen's stood just behind him with Charlie, and Renee. My parents I would never see again. Even if, like with everyone else's parents the eventual goodbye was inching closer with each ticking second.

Lumens hand ambled through my hair and he pulled me down so my head rested in his lap. He rubbed my back, tenderly, but was quiet. I don't know if my logic was adamant enough for him, he had resumed smiling but was unwavering.

"Now I apprehend Edward's terminology. Little Devil befits you better than any other appellation."

I cried but laughed at the same time.

"There are a few conditions you must comply with to the fullest if you wish me to grand you immortality and declining them are not an option."

"A-Anything," I agreed.

"You may never disclose anything of our family. If you are asked you may deny or truthfully admit you were sworn into confidence. When you are redeemed you will spend your entire genesis on Malta and be tutored on the Semper history, combat, your talent, archaic skills of the mind, and the 'Cosmic Ocean'.

I will imbue you with the Power of the Ancients and you shall enjoy premium skills, a slighter need to forage, and the capacity to pass beneath the sun. Once that year has withered you will be liberated and may nominate whatever point on Earth to live with the promise to transit to Malta if I should ever call upon you.

These terms you must accept, Luca."

I shifted to sit again so I could listen to him cordially. If I had to spend my first year in Malta then I couldn't be with Edward but what was one year parallel to forever. There was no better teacher to learn all these things from than Lumen, either. The price to pay wasn't as high as I thought. Lumen said that Semper retain their individualities when turned which sealed the deal for me as soon he said it.

"I accept."

I made my voice hard and I thought myself that I sounded convincing, and honest.

"Then there is the subject of your holiday."

"My what?" Lumen's smile brightened.

"Malta is your oyster. For twenty-four hours or more if you wish do whatever lies in your desire to do. Allow your passions to roam freely and spoil yourself with all the bliss that sums can provide whether it is food, going to Japan by private jet, taking a yacht to Sicily, exploring the Guggenheim Museum, seeing the Great Pyramids, the Taj Mahal or whatever you want. You have no limit and Avicus and Dexio will provide anything you need so be selfish and regale with the cache of the Semper."

"I'm staying on Malta," I said promptly. "All those things I can see when I'm standing on your side but I want to experience this place while I'm still human."

"If that is your wish but I see Edward troubles you still. The sectional glint in your eyes betrays you."

I needed to stop looking directly into his eyes but Lumen was right. All I could think about was Edward, and that I wanted him here with me. I wanted Edward to be able to say goodbye to my humanity but I had ruined that date.

"I just want him to know I'm okay," I murmured.

"You bestowed the token upon him to eventually arrest which by now he has delineated to Carlisle and who has revealed the little information he knows about our family shared by his ancient acquaintance."

"How the hell do you know these things? Are you omniscient?"

Lumen kept his radiant smile, "Is not obvious?"

"Not to mere mortals."

He laughed, gently, "Makenna, Avicus, and Dexio have told me all their perception could tell them about what has transpired so I permeated and combined to create a coherent string of events."

"Carlisle knew?" I was suddenly afraid. What must the Cullen's think of me now?

"Insufficient information that barely scratches the surface of who we are, love, you now know more than they after two and a half thousand years."

"Who are _they_?"

"You needn't concern your fragile mind with the idiocy of the Volturi now I would much rather you to concentrate on your holiday."

The doors opened and both Avicus and Dexio held on to one of the golden handles. Avicus flashed me his wicked grin, and winked. They strode over to us and Lumen and I stood.

"I think it's terrific that you chose to stay on Malta," Avicus smiled.

"Yes, I too think it virtuous," Dexio was cheery but Avicus rolled his eyes again.

"Luca, listen, please," Lumen's eyes were waiting for me.

"As I have done with Malta's history I would like to take the opportunity to revise and edit yours to refine and undo the wrong that has been done and set it right. Enjoy your holiday and worry not for it will have no sway over you, love."

"Ah, okay." Of course my seldom yet ever present paranoia started to spin.

"SO," Avicus spun me around grasping my shoulders. "What's first on the list? The Blue Lagoon? Bird sanctuary on Kemmuna? The Basilica? Temples? The gardens?"

"All of it," I said enthused.

"That's right cousin, you'll be in charge of the itinerary."

"Where lies the root of this voyage?" Dexio stepped closer.

Uh-oh, unpleasantness, "W-Well, I actually and it might just be a little morbid but I…"

"Go ooon," Avicus poked my stomach.

I scorned myself, "I would like to see the graves of our family. I just want to visit and see that they're real. It isn't that I don't believe you but I just need to see them."

I wasn't prepared for Lumen's reaction. Unveiling his perfect pearly teeth he took me by the hand and led us back towards the terrace. We passed the burgundy curtains frivolously dancing to the tune of the breeze and stepped onto the marble. He guided me further ahead and abruptly there was a jungle of whiteness glistening beneath the Maltese heavens of azure.

I held on to the railing also of marble and adorned by urns with milky roses in them.

The landscape was beyond glorious. The forest was filled with hundreds and hundreds of jasmine trees. There was an entire valley of them, covering everything even the hills that extended in the north. It was a vision and the few trees I saw by the entrance of the palazzo were just the introduction.

"It's beautiful, Lumen."

"There they are."

Shocked and open-mouthed I eyeballed him.

"All my children immortalized before my waking eyes for whenever one departs this life they are buried below this very field and I plant a seedling of jasmine that grows into the memory of that terribly missed loved on. Some trees are old and become hollow but I retrieve a bud of that same tree and replant it so it may forever grow including the one that belongs to your grandmother Isabella. After her death Makenna brought her ashes to me and she was properly buried right here, home in Malta."

"Where is it?" My voice was so low only they could have heard. The rims of my eyes were wet and my vision watery.

"Just down there to the left closest to the spring."

All of them? All these generation buried here and never forgotten. The moment deepened as I took in this considerable moment standing in front of all those that came before me. The jungle really was vast and I wondered if Vallett and his family were buried here too.

I closed my eyes and felt tears washing down my face. I pictured all the faces encased by gold and sketched by oil and chalk. All of them together in one place for eternity and I finally understood what Uncle Lumen meant when he spoke of the whispers of Malta. It was them. A great family whose spirited cry will always signal its children gone astray back home.

I clutched the railing and imagined my special place, my small palace. I stood on its marble between the piano and the paintings of Alexander the Great and the others. I wanted an oval door made of glass and silver, nothing fancy but still with golden knobs. It appeared as ordered. I looked at the alabaster wall by the piano which was barren but only momentarily. ´

I wanted oil paintings just like Lumen's. By the magic of my mind they phased into reality and the portraits were of Lumen, Avicus, Dexio, Makenna, and Alexis. Then more appeared, all the ones that decorated Lumen's house I duplicated and the faces of my ancestors materialized. I watched myself walk outside where the earth shook.

Sprouting forth in the thousands were the trunks, branches, and the blossoms of the jasmine trees. They were like an assembling army and marching towards victory. The mouthwatering scent blasted my face but I couldn't have cared less. Grandma's tree was the last to stretch its ligneous body and unclasp its blossoms.

I invoked the image of Grandma. The wrinkled skin strewn over her heart-shaped face, the graying mahogany always kept in a bun, and the emerald eyes she had bequeathed Charlie and me with. And then I saw her, standing in front of her tree clutching her hands.

Another man emerged in front of a jasmine tree nearest to hers. It was her brother Iccarus, a man I only knew from the pictures she showed me of her early life. They were all here. Every Semper I had seen portrayed on Lumen's canvases each poised in front of their respective trees. I looked down on them from a terrace I created of limestone similar to Lumen's.

I dove into the luminous glow of my grandmother's eyes whose grandiose smile grew when she met mine. All their eyes were positioned on me, all smiling, and nodding. I recalled the cadence, personality, and volume of her warm voice.

"Right where you belong, Luca."

" _Just like y-you,"_ my voice broke.

And right here, in my little sanctuary is where I would preserve her, and all the rest. It was like Uncle Lumen said; generations upon generations beyond memory. But that sentiment was a half-truth. The world might have repressed their memory but not Uncle Lumen; he remembered each every one of them. The tree's flourishing in his garden was a testamony to the love discharged from his heart for his family. Each one was never forgotten, and they were right here, together forever.

"I know how you feel," Avicus brought me back. I sealed my palace away, and with the Semper I would store there for eternity.

"It's an overwhelming feeling. I sense it waxing over me whenever I walk through them and remember my little ones that have ceased. But I feel them with me, always."

I took a much needed breath and wiped my face clean.

"Ah, the postal carrier is here."

All three of them looked over their shoulder and at the wall. "Postal carrier?"

"Yes," Lumen answered. "Avicus and Dexio please receive it."

Dexio went first and Avicus followed after swiping a tear I had missed away from my face.

"I am tenacious for your holiday to be adequate and hope you harvest as much pleasure from your desires as you can for certain human effects will be misplaced once you are changed. I have destined you a particular gift that I am sure you will receive with great tumult and I beseech you to be wise."

Lumen held me around my back and we retired from his room. "What is it?"

"Ordinarily it is something I would not cooperate with however endorsing the outlook fate has lurched towards us I see no other substitutes."

Lumen made us stop just before hitting the top of the stairs. I heard the front door close but nothing else.

"Now, enjoy your holiday and extend it if you must precious One."

Lumen nudged me and I stepped into the light of the foyer.

"Edward? EDWARD!"

I clamped my hands down on the railing flinging my upper torso over it. There, between Dexio and Avicus he stood. Edward wore his traditional maroon which highlighted the hidden streaks of auburn tangled through his dark hazelnut hair. Cupid's arrow shivered when we locked eyes, and the vibrancy of the sunflowers beneath our burning star was as polished and splendid as ever.

"Luca?" I heard the longing in his melodious voice, and I dashed.

I ran across the landing and raced down the steps skipping some on my chase for him. I had already extended my arms to pet my Tiger but lightning struck and the image of how I wronged him showed its insidious mask. My arms shook and were suspended in the air only centimeters from touching the cherub. How I yearned for him and the coldness evaporated, and was replaced by the heat Edward always incited in my core.

"Graze me so I know you're authentic and not some deceitful chimera," he begged.

"I was wrong," I mumbled. "I think you're still worse than Dexio."

I leaped at him and circled his neck in my forceful grip. Instantaneously the aroma of lavender filtered through my nose, and when our cheeks touched my furnace was relit and made me melt into him. Edward's cumbrous muscle endowed arms trapped and strained me to him. I enmeshed my fingers with his jumbled crown of henna and took my usual fist full's.

Edward mimicked my action hooking portions of my hair or just massaging my scalp. I smiled and pecked his ear when the sensational tap of his hand on my lower back, as always, transported me back to Forks and the pool.

"What's wrong with you, Makenna? He doesn't look anything like me," I overheard Avicus say.

"There is a resemblance," Dexio added.

"Who asked you?"

It was easy to ignore them, for now anyway. I knead the meat of his extravagant shoulders cusps and graced my face along his until Edward butt my nose with his. Greedily I ensnared his face in my sweaty palms and endeared the ditches under his eyes with my thumbs. My heart was hammering against his sturdy chiseled chest, and I licked my lips. I couldn't take it anymore.

I forced the pouted arrow of his bow to pierce me and I crushed my lips to his, disrespecting my audience. I mobilized all my strength and curved my lips around his often tasting the sweet sugary nectar embellished around them. Edward assaulted me too digging deeper into my mouth. His hand cupped my bum, boosting me mere inches so we were on the same level. Traditionally and out of habit my hand glided down his chest and over his heart. One of my fingers went on an excursion driving through two of the black button on his dress shirt and was tickled by a satiny diorama.

Edward broke our kiss but not our closeness. Sweeping and fumbling over my hips and chest he detained my face in his hold. As if tired his eyelids fluttered and he glued our foreheads together.

"Oh thank God, Luca."

"His involvement in this was scarce if not altogether absent from this affair young Edward."

Edward coiled his arms around my waist and over my shoulders, and veered us in Lumens direction. Overcome by reprieve I snuggled my head into his neck.

"Having fathomed the bond the two of you created I relented and contacted Makenna in Seattle one day ago to convey a message to your family that a private jet would await to bring you to Malta. I knew both of you would be discomforted by the truancy of the other and I aspired to cure you. Edward Antonio Masen, you have Soul-linked with one of my son's which is why I am tolerating your presence in my house however this will be your only visit.

Do not misinterpret my stature as arrogance or pretention but rather the quest to guard that which must be guarded and maintain its obscurity which by your presence you have infringed upon since you can feel its energy.

Luca and I have agreed that he will be transformed into a vampire in twenty-four's hence or more if he so pleases before which you may spend your time with him, Avicus, and Dexio. Once this time has been distributed accordingly Luca will undergo his conversion in this palazzo where you will be excluded. You may stay with Avicus and Dexio throughout the process with my solemn promise of a reunion once Luca is immortal.

What shall ensue after will be discussed once the future arrives. If you disagree then Makenna will chaperone you back to the airport without ever meriting another invitation and I might enumerate that you are the first to have earned one. What say you?"

Edward's eyes were darker than normal and the flowers frozen in time. He was being wary, I knew him, and contemplating his options. I saw the flecks of mistrust in his lushes golden orbs.

"As long as Luca and I shall not be parted indefinetely, then I agree. I thank you, Lumen."

"Then farewell, for now."


	24. Chapter 24

Holiday Jealousy

"There is one last transaction that must be made and I would like to behold it with these hoary eyes. Edward, kindly return Luca's token it resides in your left pocket," Lumen said genially.

Edward unfolded his arms from around me and affirmed the presence of my necklace inside of his left jeans pocket. Smilingly he offered to submit it back to its rightful place. From my own pocket I pulled out Edward's Christmas present, his little watch, and looped it around the silver chain. He stepped closer as he fastened it behind me, and I stole a swift kiss.

"Thank you," and with that Lumen disappeared back to his study, I think.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. There were so many things I wanted to say specifically apologize for. But at the same time I felt myself glowing like the Northern Star filled with glee over his presence. I watched the throbbing oscillation within his honey gold vista as they pierced me and I again fell forward leaning my face on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you came," I kissed the fabric of his vermillion shirt and nudged my forehead over his nose where Cupid's arrow hit me with its candied stab.

"It was Makenna that ushered me to Malta."

"Makenna?" I think I had overheard Avicus mention her name. I looked past Edward's shoulder and there she stood, just paces behind Dexio.

Without letting go of Edward's hand I crossed the space between us and found her warm smile waiting for me. Makenna was as I remembered her – long flowing curly mahogany hair dangling all the way down and over her breasts, high cheek bones, pouty rosy lips, and she could have easily been Alexis' younger sister.

"We officially meet, Makenna."

She laughed delicately and blinded me with the bright honeysuckles swaying in her eyes, and opened her arms to invite me. Edward unraveled his fingers from mine and I embraced her around the shoulders, pressing her fiercely against me. Thrice Makenna had saved my life, and avoided who knows how many other conspiracies set in my path.

"Oh, it is so good to finally be recognized by you, Luca." Makenna smelled wonderful, her perfume was a concoction of jasmine and freesia though I couldn't tell which was more potent.

"I love you, Luca," she said and cupped my whole face. "I'm proud of you for having found your own avenue home."

"Thank you, again, for the help with the werewolf." I turned around, keeping her close so I could look at Edward.

"I know," Edward said before I could tell him the truth. "Makenna has united the gaps in your story. I knew you were concealing details from that day but I was never cross with you. Now I understand your loyalty, and respect you even more for it."

"But I was disloyal to you," I said disappointed in myself.

"No you weren't," Edward and Avicus said at the same time.

"Luca, please," Edward braided his fingers through my hair. "I understood then, and I understand now. It was a mission you had to complete on your own. If you had shared your prescript with me I would have offered any convenience within my power to assist you. Then again, you would have revolted," Edward flashed me his crooked grin.

Still, I looked to the grown holding on to Makenna. I felt her motherly hand fondling my back, drawing circles.

"Luca, it's your holiday. No sad reflections today, Little Devil. What do you want to do?"

I nodded, exhaling noticeably. "Well, I definitely want to see the Blue Lagoon."

"I will schedule a vessel to tote us there later and where we may indulge in privacy," Dexio decided. I smiled at him. Privacy beneath the sun would mean Edward wouldn't be noticed by humans.

"Okay, in that case I would like to meet Alexis formally, please."

"Nothing easier," Avicus winked.

We exited the palazzo and I held Edward's hand. Avicus and Dexio went on ahead to a luxurious black truck that had suddenly appeared. I was on the last step marching next to Makenna when Edward abruptly stopped.

"Edward?" His eyes were wide, and in awe or shock – jumping between my two cousins. Dexio stood waiting on the driver's side and Avicus held the door to the back compartment open. Edward blinked, tying his perfect brows together confused. The mighty sun was dull in comparison to the brilliance in his eyes when he looked into it, and back to the others.

"How are you not…"

"Phosphorescent?" I finished, proud of the new word I'd learned. He met my gaze, and I scoffed with ridicule at myself. "Don't look at me."

"It is inhered within the Power of the Ancients," Dexio explained. "It is certitude but please, Edward, refrain from inquiring further." Dexio gesture was kind but also final. Edward's brow shot up again when Makenna entered the sun and wasn't exposed either.

When we got to the car Edward raised his luminous hand bedecked by millions of diamonds, and seemed distressed. I took the hand I held and kissed its top, and rubbed it's smooth texture across my burning cheek.

"I like your skin better, my fallen star that has leapfrogged so far through time just to meet me."

Edward laughed, gently shaking his head and held his hand to my back as we climbed in. Dexio drove and Makenna sat next to him. I was in-between Edward and Avicus. Makenna was chatty and though she had heard what happened wished to hear the details from me again. As I spoke Edward listened, I think, but also busied his self with glaring at Avicus whose hand rested on my knee.

"Since Lumen mentioned Soul-link do you think its okay to tell Edward what I saw, Dexio?"

"Lumen has forever conceived that immortals should receive this wisdom, so go on."

Excited I leered up at Edward but was made afraid. The murderous sheen in his eyes expelled a bulk of disdain for the passenger to my right. Avicus smirked mockingly at him, and didn't once flap his long dark lashes. _"Oh great,"_ I hung my head to Edward's side. His arm slithered across my back while his long fingers penetrated my skin and pushed me into his chest.

He pursed his lips zooming in on Avicus' simple grasp on my leg, and back at him, "Do you mind?"

"No, not all," he ran his tongue over his straight sharp teeth, and squeezed my knee.

I shivered when I heard a hiss reverberating inside Edward's throat and a dusty dark shadow appeared beneath his eyes.

"Avicus," Makenna's voice was scolding.

"What?" He spat it in her face, "Am I disallowed from showering my cousin with some well due love?" Makenna strained her swollen lips together, disapprovingly. In lieu of attending the road ahead Dexio cohered his attention to the rear.

"There are other practices," Edward's tone was like a thousand needles. Avicus didn't take him seriously and spread his eternal grin, derisively.

"Oh? Well, then Edward, contribute to our pool of sophistication since we seem to lack your poise."

"The power flowing within you has imbedded too much swagger, Avicus, I'm not intimidated by you," Edward parodied Avicus' taunt. There was a threatening glimmer in my cousin's eye as he seized up Edward.

He towered his hourglass-shaped body nearer to Edward and over me, "Is that a challenge, you _peon_!"

There was a rumble in Edward's throat, and he bared his teeth at Avicus.

"STOP IT," I yelled. I struggled out of Edward's endearing arms and shoved both of them by pushing into their sculpted breasts. "What the hell is the matter with you two? Excuse me for being selfish but today is supposed to be my day and your spoiling it!"

"I'm not spoiling anything, that LAPSE IN JUDGMENT is," Avicus pointed his finger at Edward. "Had Lumen listened to me seven years ago and brought you and your father home we wouldn't be dealing with that human-vampire SCUM!"

"You were once human!" I countered, on Edward's behalf.

"I overheard your conversation with Lumen so you know that's different," he raised his voice at me.

"Oh, so Charles is scum too?"

"Incomparable! Makenna met him while still mortal, and after her transformation still sought his presence and only once both were immortal they Soul-linked. I think Lumen is amiss. A vampire and a human aren't capable of such a deed."

"What does Soul-link even mean?"

"Well," I looked Edward furiously, "I had just gotten the okay from Dexio to confide to you but you had to go caveman." Edward tore his acrimonious stare away from Avicus and looked at me sympathetically.

"Lumen surmises that vampire's don't just mate, Edward. He believes they divvy a symbiotic bond between one another. They both exchange a piece of their soul which is why they even mate in the first place, and have such a yearning for the other. Think about Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper? We did that, Edward."

"That remains to be seen," Avicus insisted.

"Really?" Edward ignored Avicus, and I huffed dreamily.

"Edward, did you experience a strange vision or feeling you couldn't explain before you learned that I ran?"

Vigorously he bounced his head, "Yes, a cold spell traced across my shoulders and descended my spine when thinking of you – like a distant S.O.S."

"Did you pack any mountain lions?"

"Why, yes, how do you know?"

"Excuse my interference," Dexio joined in, "Edward do you recall when, exactly?"

"Amidst the fourteenth and eighteenth hour of being separated from Luca," Edward answered.

I observed Dexio nodding to himself, "That could be accurate."

"Nothing is accurate, Dexio. I can't unravel why Lumen was enticed by the concept of having an outsider here." Avicus' crossed his arms and sank back in his seat poking his kneecap into my thigh.

"Where Luca goes I follow," Edward retorted.

Avicus held a belittling grin, "We'll see about that, Eddy. This is my territory."

"Luca is NOT your territory," Edward grew heated.

"I am closer to him than you will ever be, by blood alone."

"Then where were you that night in Port Angeles? Where were you when Fenrir attacked? When Luca was sick? When he needed help with homework? Where you the one comforting him at night in bed when he was sad?"

"PARDON? IN BED? You SICK _masochistic_ SON OF A BITCH!"

Makenna reeled around and thrusted her fist to his collar bone while he tried to mount over me. Edward retracted his hand, his claw ready.

"AVICUS," Makenna screamed. "NEVER LIKE THAT! I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU, AVICUS." He pressed his lips together, and his eyes were on the verge of bulging out. I heard their growls resonating inside the car.

"What's wrong with you Edward? Why are you so jealous? Avicus is my cousin."

"I distaste the way he gropes you."

"How do you mean? It's just a heartfelt pat on the leg," I whispered. "What about the time we played basketball and Emmett put me on his shoulders so I could make the hoop?"

"That's different."

"Of course it is," I said defeated. Makenna withdrew to the front of the car and with a stony glare of warning adhered herself back to the road. Dexio had been quiet but drilled into the rearview mirror with his eyes.

"There is no place for you among us, Edward. Once Luca is immortal and your invitation manumitted I'll throw you into the Mediterranean myself," Avicus sneered. "But don't worry; he'll be in the most qualified of care."

"Yes I know, mine."

"You will try, and fail wretchedly, _Cullen_."

"You are aloof of reason, and it confounds you, _Semper_."

Avicus returned to bridging his arms and gazed out the window and Edward mimicked him but placed both his hands on top of his legs. I awkwardly coiled my ankles around another so I wasn't touching either of them. Lumen implored me to make this day special and they were ruining it. Why today? Why not tomorrow or next week? I felt the soaring fever on my face, the rage that was building and slowly starting to boil.

"Dexio, please stop the car," I said calmly but heaving for air. Gradually Dexio obliged and the truck came to a creeping halt.

I rubbed my femurs and tried steadying myself with some controlled respiration but I think I was past any mote of serenity. Praiseworthy, I held the tears back by the dam of my eyes – frenzied rivers of furor.

"Get out," my voice was raspy.

I looked at Edward. He contorted his lips but bobbed his head. I stopped breathing altogether when I saw the sorrow eclipsing what I cherished most. Hesitantly he looked back at me whilst opening the door but said nothing. I watched heartbreakingly as he lazily dragged himself out of the cab and closed the door, softly.

"Good riddance," Avicus snickered.

"What are you waiting for, a personal appeal? I said _get out_!" I held it together, and was low-key.

Avicus lips parted and he tried to say something but whatever defiance he had got stuck in his Adams apple which quivered. His grin was pendent and morose. Upset I endured his flight. He pulled on the car handle and I heard the gravel crushed below his feet. He bowed looking back at me still attempting to say something, anything. I viewed the road ahead, twisting my lips looking at neither of them. Dexio and Makenna were wrapped in silence not even vigilant. It was quiet, really quiet.

I closed my eyes when Avicus shut the door, softly.

"Alexis?"

Dexio put the car in drive and we scrambled at first but momentarily were building on the tempo we travelled by previously. I kicked off my shoes and scooched behind Dexio and lifted my legs to the seats. Just moments had passed and I felt awful. I couldn't do anything right anymore. I wished for Edward to experience Malta with me and here I was kicking him out of the car. Avicus had been nothing but brotherly and forthcoming and I abandoned him alongside the road too.

"Your decision was apt, Luca."

"No it wasn't," I whispered.

"Indeed," Dexio continued, "Avicus' demeanor was repulsive and unnecessary while Edward acquiesced to it."

"I just keep making mistakes."

Makenna was responsive, "Listen to me, Luca. There is logic behind Avicus' actions though his approach was misguided."

"What logic?"

Makenna exchanged a discreet glance with Dexio and exhaled, yielding, "There is another immortal Semper, and her name is Renata. She sacrificed herself voluntarily to a great host in Italy long ago so our family would be safe. Avicus and Dexio were travelling when it happened and upon their return Avicus was grief-stricken when he learned from Lumen what had transpired.

It took Lumen's preposterous strength to stop Avicus from going after her. Renata is alive and well however we have not seen her in almost eight hundred years. I have never even met her.

Renata shares an enormous resemblance to Lumen, just like you, and so Avicus sees Edward as a threat prepared to sack another little one. You remind him of her."

I banged my head against the seat, the guilt increasing tenfold. Had I known then I would have reacted differently. I peered through the back window with the false pretense they had given chase to the truck but nothing – just some sandy dust.

"Unwind, Luca," Dexio said, "Avicus wouldn't harm Edward. Let the pair discuss their dilemmas with one another. Both are mature and intelligent and I am certain they will reach an understanding."

"I still shouldn't have done it. I longed for Edward to be with me and I just robbed myself of that opportunity."

"Nonsense, if they haven't reunited with us once at the museum I will call Avicus. I'll petition him to enlist Edward and himself to join us at the yacht for our passage to the Blue Lagoon."

"Give the gentlemen a chance to vent some steam. You'll see, this shall be a great day. And I'm glad to be part it." Makenna warmly rubbed my leg, and beamed at me with her dazzling smile. Reluctantly I consented and tried smiling but only managed the crooked grin Edward had imprinted on me.

After arriving in Valletta we trekked towards St John's square, Makenna explained. Before arriving there I spied on a gift store and wanted to go inside. A small idea was kindled upstairs on the way to the capital, and I knew what I needed. I hunted to purchase four simplistic, thin, and braided armbands. Luckily they had some but I had to ask Dexio to pay since all I had were the five hundred euro banknotes Avicus forced onto me.

Dexio and Makenna were curious but I urged them to wait until later when I would unveil my idea; there was still a component missing. We passed St. John's Co-Cathedral that had a clock imbedded in the rock. It had a Mannerist style with Doric columns supporting a balcony, and its exterior seemed plain but the two bell towers that bound it together were cool. Its front yard was addressed by tables, chairs, umbrellas with numerous tourists, and islanders enjoying Pizza and salads.

We happened by several more restaurants and wine bars, and took a left by the Bank of Valletta. Then, finally, past the Vodafone store and a book shop we stood in front of the museum. There was a line but Dexio discounted them and our triad proceeded. There was a tour guide who upon seeing Dexio quickly let us in.

I marveled at the art which distracted me from Edward and Avicus and we ascended a staircase. At the very end was a door with a banner that read "Alexis Semper – Head Curator." I was jouncing and thrilled to meet her. Makenna grabbed my shoulder from behind implying her own enthusiasm.

Dexio knocked, "Go away, I'm busy," was all we heard, and Makenna giggled.

"There is someone who would like to meet you, imħabba tiegħi."

I heard the squeal of tiny wheels which could belong to an office chair and the rapid fire of footsteps. The door swung open and I peeked around Dexio's shoulder. Alexis really was ravishing and when she met me peeping, smiled.

"Luca!" She embraced me around the neck and I by her waist. "You look so much better, ftit wieħed, and handsome." Alexis smelled wonderful. I think she had applied the same perfume that Alice liked too, Chanel? "And Makenna as well? Extraudinary!"

"I really wanted to meet you, properly, and Dexio was happy to accede."

"I'm sure he was, now come in, all of you."

Alexis' billet was extravagant and filled with furniture made of oak and ancient artifacts, copious books, and paintings of cities one of which was Paris. She offered us a leather couch to sit on and I was again in the middle. Alexis leaned on her grand writing desk.

"You're the curator?" I asked looking around some more.

"Yes, always, when I changed the ownership years ago I reinstituted myself. There is no one that knows more about Maltese history than I other than Lumen perhaps." Alexis laughed, ardently, and I was infected by it.

"I'm sorry by the way. I didn't mean to come at you like that the other day. It's just when I saw the necklace I think I might have been overcome," I explained though my memories of that time were blurry.

Alexis waved her hand at me, "Gibberish," she announced. "I'm thankful you found me. On that, I've been bursting to know what precisely occurred during your adventure. Do you mind filling me in?"

I repeated the events I already portrayed to Makenna and observed Alexis often saluting me, a fluctuation in her eyes, a raised brow, and at the terminus an alleviated nod. I learned that Alexis had bought me some food after Avicus declared my identity and apologized for her assault. I mimed her gesture and waved it off. We talked for at least half an hour about various ornaments in her room like a miniature temple from the Ħaġar Qim group which Alexis related was a mind staggering five thousand years old.

I hungered for a circuit inside the museum and before I could ask a light conk on the door interrupted us. "I'm busy," Alexis said with a teachers chiding personality.

"Mela, Alexis," I slumped on the couch when I heard his familiar chiming voice.

Avicus let himself in but I saw nothing but the rich hazel wood carpet. "Well, then, announce yourself next time."

My eyes darted between the carpet and his sneakers as they advanced towards Alexis' raven heels. I gathered they clinched each other inside their grasps, and I was still too chicken to look up. Alternatively I witnessed that Avicus had shut the door behind him and that he was alone. Where was Edward? My heart started hammering again conceptualizing the worst of scenarios like him leaving.

"What did I miss?" Dexio's outlook on things was much more astute than mine, and he covered for me.

"How about a jaunt, Alexis, and I am convinced Luca would appreciate receiving it from you of all people."

I looked up, smiling earnestly, and honed in solely on Alexis. "Yeah, please?"

"It's elementary and customary I might add," she said proudly. All of us got up and left her office while I remained intransigent to not look at Avicus.

Alexis had wonderful articulation skills which engrossed me within all the ancient mementos she showed me. She spoke exclusively to me and I guessed it was because the others had either already seen or were alive when these antiquities were still new. We started with the Phoenicians until they were conquered by Cyrus the Great who was the architect behind the Persian Empire. We moved on to the First and Second Punic War's which Alexis described fully, and then to when Malta was absorbed into the Roman Empire.

When she touched the subject of Valletta Alexis said that it was the first ever planned capital city in Europe, and then I disrupted her. "Planned by Lumen, right?" She hid a smile but her dimple betrayed her, she batted a lash and hushed me.

"It was Grand Master Jean de Valette who set out in its construction to fortify the Order's placement and bind the knights to the island."

Unexpectedly a cold arm gripped my waist and tugged me to its frame. Instinctively looking up it was Avicus, grinning as tenderly as before. I was bashful of him, and contrite for having deserted him. He curved his hand over my cheek and locked my face in his iron grip docking his thumb by my chin and kissed my temple forcibly, and playfully long.

I chuckled, "Alright, alright," he ebbed away and cackled.

Avicus impressed no sign of ill will on me and swung his tongue between his impeccable teeth. I smiled more easily but still wondered where Edward was. Why couldn't that mental Soul-link thing edge into action?

I felt Avicus' lips by the tip of my ear as he hummed, "Edward was in need of the back entrance, he isn't immune to the sun like us remember? He's waiting for you in the bathroom up ahead."

Impulsively and without prudence I excused myself from Alexis' history lesson saying I wanted to splash some water in my face.

I speedily entered the bathroom and espied Edward instantly sluggishly leaning against the sinks. When I passed the stalls I noticed the opened window, undoubtedly his back entrance. Edward's hands were buried in his pockets and dangled his head while he slouched up against the counter, not even looking at me. Remorsefully I squirmed my way to the sink next to him and washed my face.

After I dried I anxiously moved to stand in front of him. I supported his face with my hand and lifted his head. "I'm sorry."

Chagrin agitated the dynamic golden flow in his eyes, "Why are you sorry?"

"I went too far and acted without incitement. I wanted you here along, and like a spoiled brat cast you aside instead."

Edward disagreed, repulsed, "No, Luca. This day is meant to celebrate your humanity. I opposed that by capitulating to irrelevant jealous tendencies."

"Why were you so jealous? Avicus is my cousin."

He ejected an exasperated huff of air, and his head fell into my palm. "I realize, but knowing little of your family I felt denounced when his gesture on your limb is so very much like mine. I saw it as a romantic indication rather than an affable one."

"Is it wrong that I actually enjoyed it?"

"What? What do you mean?" Edward looked bewildered.

"Remember Zach?"

"He didn't touch you like he did!"

I bit my tongue, "Yeah but your feelings were obvious."

"Then why did you like me being jealous?"

"Well," I cleared my throat. "It's sort a… cute?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on, Avicus loves his family and lavishes all of us with everything he is."

Edward didn't respond, standing rigid like a Greek statue. "He isn't even my type."

"You have a type?" Edward's envious tone had me curl my lips inside my mouth to stop me from laughing.

I sharpened our proximity and leered into his bronze face, "Well, I like my men tall; at least six feet and three inches, no less than that. I'm not an advocate of pale skin either. I like more of an olive tone, you know, exotic." I subtly scraped my finger across Edward's arm.

"I need strong and Herculean shoulder blades, something to hold on to." I first compressed the muscular and rounded rims of his shoulders before sliding down over the prosperous bones of his V-shaped torso. Edward grinned.

"I would prefer someone with lighter hair than me, like hazelnut with some foreign touch of copper or auburn," I shuffled through his thick mane starting at the back where his pulpy hairline began.

"Oh, and a defined chest I can lean on." I pushed his breast to my chest and nudged our noses together.

"What else?" Edward asked seductively, shipping his aromatic sweet breath into my mouth. I hauled Edward away from the countertop and jolted him when my hands flew over his buttock.

"A good butt," I laughed. Edward dropped his forehead to mine and merged with my humor. Feeling impish I patted his rear and yanked my shoulder up nonchalantly, "Guess I have to keep looking."

I swirled around to leave but instantaneously felt something cold just above my bum that jerked me back, and into Edward's arms. "You Devil," he accused.

I enveloped his waist, gladdened by his reaction, "You're the one that brings it out so blame yourself. Besides, I never really had much of a type until I met you."

"Flattery will not assist all the punishments you will receive once immortal, Little Devil."

"Punishments?" I stroked his back, drawing lines inside the perfect divide of the S. "Why immortal?"

Edward nipped and maneuvered my lower lip with his thumb and drew closer. "So you may endure the results of nearly three centuries worth of chastity."

I squinched my eyes, "Are you making a sexual innuendo?"

"Yes," he said overtly. "I am a man. I have hormones. The truth you have forevermore reveled in and to be blunt – I want you," he blinked.

I was somewhere between amused and offended. I stepped into the center of the bathroom placing my hands on my hips, "W-What makes you think I'd just agree?" Without the shadow of a doubt my face was as red as a strawberry.

Casually Edward followed me, "Whenever we touch your blood turns to liquid fire. You have tormented me for months at night – bare legs beneath the covers, the occasional reveal of naked skin surrounding your navel or back while you slept. You are bound to me, and I want what rightfully belongs to me."

I walked around the room and Edward followed me, mirroring my steps, and I put my index finger up in reproach, "M-Maybe, b-but wait, wait, Edward," he pursued me and tried blocking my paths, "N-No, no means no."

"Perhaps, however your eyes speak in a different tongue." I felt the warm tiles of the wall behind me, _"Damn"_. Comically I shoved my fully spread hands to his sternum, and arched my leg to his stomach but he was far too strong.

"I-I'm a minor!"

"You emancipated," he countered.

"Not legally!"

"September approaches."

"How did we go from apologizing to sexual advances?"

"You don't want me?"

"That's a trick question and I'm not answering."

I lost the war of strength and surrendered into his charming ubiety. It tickled when Edward's candy pillows measured the length of my neck with their passionate kiss. I dug my nose into his feathery crown and cleansed my body with his floral scent. I don't think I could ever resist Edward, and that was the crux.

"You know it was a jest, Luca. I'd never dare infringe upon you without sanction."

"I know, but I also think it's sad that I'll never experience it as a human," I murmured

I slid my hand down Edward's biceps, feeling its sturdiness, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I am sorry but I confess I would never attempt it while you are so vulnerable. I have crossed the thresholds of limits I never knew to keep but within the thrills of that lust you might end up paying a terminal price."

"I would never force nor bargain the issue, Edward. I don't want you in an uncomfortable situation. But, maybe, there is something you could do for me?"

Edward pressed his lips to me, "Anything," he promised.

Nervously I clutched the fabric of his collar, "I-Intimacy?"

Edward raised his head, and I was reminded of his perfected features as the fluorescent rays of the light bulbs exposed their smooth fibers. The roster of emotional events I wanted to witness was scarce yet intimacy was at the very top. It didn't have to be a parade and though Edward and I had been semi affectionate before we never accorded entirely.

"Then, how exactly do you wish us to participate?"

"May I make it a surprise?" Charmed, Edward snickered tenderly.

"Yes."

"HELLOOO!" Avicus burst through the door, "Are you splashing the entire fresh water supply into your face?" I snorted and brought my temple to Edward's cheek.

"We're coming," I announced.

Avicus' eyebrow twitched, "Better not," and he disappeared. All these innuendos really were bothersome. I took Edward's hand and led us to the door.

"By the way, what happened between you and Avicus?"

"We compromised. We may not be friends but have agreed to mutual respect."

"How long did that take?"

"Too long for my liking," Edward nose tingled.

We joined the group and I introduced Edward to Alexis. Always the gentleman, Edward took her hand and greeted it with a kiss. Alexis didn't express an iota of fear when meeting him though it was obvious she realized what Edward was. She acknowledged that she already knew him having seen the picture I kept of the both of us. Alexis was friendlier to Edward than Avicus but seemingly suspicious.

The rest of the tour was highly interesting and I was happy to see so many different relics of Malta. I saw the depiction of the Sleeping Lady, other corpulent statues resembling humans, beautiful figurines, urns, and stone monuments with spiraling patterns. When Alexis concluded I thanked her for the roundabout. She told me that I had two more cousins, her son Marco, and daughter Nicole.

Dexio had been on the phone and speaking Maltese? I was going to ask if I could meet Nicole since Marco was studying abroad but Dexio interrupted to say that the yacht was ready. It would take us to Kemmuna and the Blue Lagoon, and after that we would anchor at a port called Mġarr located to the east of Gozo.

I invited Alexis on my holiday but there was an exhibition coming which she had to prepare but aware of the decision I made wanted my assurance that I would come see her again, and to meet her children.

Our time spent at the museum was excessive, so much that the sun moved across the horizon and late afternoon loomed over us. Edward didn't have to take his back entrance and was able to walk with our party until we reached the square – no chance. Makenna gave him instructions to find the car and we parted with a kiss. He would probably fly over the rooftops or blur his way through the alleys.

Valletta was alluring but battle scarred. Dexio explained that the Siege of Malta during the Second World War was responsible for the disfigurements. The palazzo was spared and Uncle Lumen donated millions of pounds to aid the reconstruction of our home. And I might add construction was still ongoing. From my blurry memories of my day's search for the Semper I witnessed many scaffolds and cranes all over the place.

"Are you mad at me?" I finally worked up the courage to ask Avicus. His kiss had me think otherwise but I still wanted a clear conscience.

"What? No!" He threw his arm around my neck, and reeled me in like a fish on a hook. "I'll admit I can be protective and that I exaggerated the situation with Edward. I still don't like him by the way. But I suppose we could work on that."

"That would be great," I flung my arm around his waist, gripping it. Avicus smiled down on me, and there was a naughty gleam in his eyes accompanied by an equally naughty grin.

"Ready for me to throw you overboard?"

"No yet, Dexio?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I stay at your townhouse tonight with Edward, alone?"

"No," Avicus interjected. Makenna rolled her eyes at him. "I couldn't _help_ but overhear your dialogue and I agree with your disposition on being a minor, even under Maltese law."

"Avicus," Makenna came to my rescue, "You are only forwarding what you want. I have had my eye on Edward for much longer than you and believe me he would never insult Luca's dignity or abuse him."

"Yes," Dexio said kindly, "Yes that Makenna's sagacity is veracious and that Edward seems virtuous, and yes you may reside there tonight, Luca."

"I have no allies." I wringed both my arms around Avicus' side and rattled him.

"You won _me_ over." The sly grin I knew manifested itself and shimmered, adoringly.

"Then remain with us at the palazzo," he argued.

"I'll be doing that for a whole year and there are still two important accessories I need ahead of my change. They both require Edward, and an exclusive atmosphere."

"What's the second?" I gulped and all three detected how promptly anxiety compressed my core, and even made me feel a little nauseous. I had been considering it a lot. When Lumen spoke of Soul-link it became a definite motion I longed to adhere myself to. But it scared the hell out of me, more than anything else – more than clowns, more than the werewolf, and more than shopping with Alice.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" Avicus closed his eyes to slits and I could barely see his golden iris'.

He grumbled, "Fine."

Relieved I huffed and puffed like the Big Bad Wolf had done. I took hold of Makenna's hand and dashed, dragging both Avicus and her with me while Dexio ran after us. "Let's go already! I want to see the Blue Lagoon."

The yacht was huge, and that word didn't do it justice. When we arrived at the harbor in Ta'Xbiex a shining white liner waited for us with _S.S Valletta_ painted on its hull. Edward climbed onboard secretively because of the three humans joining us. There was the captain, waitress, and a cook. Dexio was more than helpful.

Dexio arranged that the trio was not permitted to disturb us and the young blond woman was only allowed to serve the food and clear the table after his call. In addition to that, he used his influence in the city to cancel all voyages to the Blue Lagoon for over two hours which was no small feat. It was all for Edward to conserve his vampiric nature. I was delighted that he had an accomplice in Dexio.

I stood at the bow of the ship as she set sail. The sky matched the Lapis Lazuli color of the exciting ocean tossing its waves about and propelling satisfying mists into my face. Edward had a change of clothes subscribing to a more tropical fashion and wore black swimming trunks, and nothing else. Earlier and when I was changing Avicus sprinted into my room showcasing green Speedos. I rapidly spun away, _"Wow"_ , I thought. He offered me a pair but I selected marine blue trunks instead.

I felt self-conscious standing on the deck next to the three men with defined, flawless, and brawny bodies. Hell, even Makenna sporting an ebony bikini made me feel sheepish.

"Your recreation shows, Luca," Edward noticed my plight. Taking my hand he swiveled me and put me on display in front of the others, "Your jogging, and substituting calculus for conditioning polished your body."

"I agree," Makenna supported him. "I noticed how it blossomed over the last few months."

"Not the way I wanted," I complained. Esme helped with a proper diet and my shoulders flourished branching out into a Y-shape. I hoped my arms would take form but they were just more beefy than before.

"I just tried preparing," I mumbled.

"How do you mean?" Edward asked.

"So I would look good standing next to you."

Edward looked like he was about to berate me but clenched the back of my neck, compassionately, "You can't perfect the immaculate."

"Oh," I nagged and inclined on the rail of the bow gazing out to the sea.

I was awe struck when the cove of the Blue Lagoon unfolded in front of us. I had seen pictures online but to be a spectator to its turquoise waters was honorable. The clarity of the aforementioned was as crystal and I saw its rocky bed. I eagerly vaulted over the fence of the ship accompanied by Edward and we swapped stimulating ganders.

I felt Avicus' wintry touch between the wastelands of seconds as he pushed Edward me rascally off the bow to be welcomed and submerged beneath the tepid currents of the lagoon. After surfacing accomplished with Edward's help Avicus and Dexio dove in, heads first. Makenna made an inhumane leap into the air and gracefully nose-dived without sloshing much water at all.

Avicus held me by the back and we dived towards the open sea. He was astonishingly fast as was Edward next to me. I tapped his chest signaling I needed air and Dexio took the opportunity to hand me scuba goggles so I could appreciate the beauty of the inundate empire below. I told them that I was after oysters, specifically four that had produced pearls. I didn't care about the pigment, just a quartet.

Edward, Dexio, and Makenna found four, and Avicus was left quibbling indistinctly having found two that held no treasure. Edward asked what they were for but I'd illuminate him later.

Back on the ship I was served dinner composed of _Soppa tal-armla,_ a Maltese vegetable soup, Pastizzi filled with salty ricotta, fruit, and coconut panna cotta for desert. While I ate Makenna inquired about Edward's 'Sleep Experiment'.

I had to endure his traitorous process of revealing my apparent clingy attitude of constant contact, and using him like a blanket. Once my hand reached over to him seeking out his, and when I found it I pulled him over me like a cover. Another time he spoke of me sleep wandering downstairs for a drink of orange juice and upon returning fell straight on top of him, and continued catching Z's.

Makenna contributed to his anecdote stating that when she checked up one night in Phoenix saw me through the window with half my body on the floor hugging a pillow. I felt like I was stuck between my parents embarrassing me in front of me friends.

Edward concluded that his experiment entailed dormancy as a positive emanation for his psyche. He credited that lying still for hours in place of sleep or being active assuaged his mind.

Once that nightmare, ironically enough, was over I hopped on Edward's back and we were chaperoned across Kemmuna to Saint Mary's Tower which was a location of exile for errant knights long ago, and just north of it were the Comino Barricades. I relished the ancient feel the monuments had, and the old iron cannons of Saint Mary's Battery were neat.

Kemmuna really was tiny so our trip didn't last very long. We made a u-turn and headed back to the ship. When we we're back on deck Dexio suggested going to Gozo. I asked if we could go there tomorrow morning before I would head back to Uncle Lumen's since I was beginning to feel tired. Dexio didn't object although Avicus had me swear we'd go there tomorrow – at least as far as Victoria.

En Route to Valletta I was overcome by the sensational sunset engulfing the ocean and enveloping the Basilica, and the capital by searing flames. The limestone Malta's ancient architecture was comprised of depicted the city trapped inside a scorching orange mural radiating a refulgent light that like my immortal cousins would never cease.

After making port and thanking our friendly crew we slithered through the narrow roads of Ta'Xbiex and arrived swiftly back at Avicus and Dexio's town house. From outside it presented a miniature version of Uncle Lumen's palazzo with similar architecture. The Roman pillars were there, a crown that duplicated the Basilica in Valletta, and Venetian windows.

"Luca?"

"What is Avicus?"

"When are we picking you up tomorrow?" Avicus shoved Dexio's face aside and into the seat, and hung out of the window.

"How about eight?"

"Not sooner?" I bit my lip, smiling, and looked at Edward standing next to me. I was again ecstatic that he couldn't read me. The quizzical flush of gold in his eyes was so attractive.

"I'm sure," I finished. I hugged Avicus, Dexio, and Makenna who sat in the back and told them I was looking forward to our expedition to Gozo tomorrow. Dexio handed me the pearls we collected and I stashed them inside my pocket. Then Avicus permitted me the key to the house, and my cousins bid me adieu.

The sunset had almost culminated and no longer published the background of Edward's otherworldly nature. I took his hand, intertwining my fingers around his, squashed it, and led us to the entrance. After opening the door I fumbled for the light switch and let Edward attain his bearings. I had already seen the foyer so I prudently waited for Edward's eyes to zoom all over the lobby.

"Come upstairs with me?"

His heartrending beam kindled a prime burst of fuchsia across the panorama of my cheeks and I guided us by the banister of the staircase and to the room I'd roused hours ago. There was a door next to the neatly made bed and as expected found a spacious bathroom. The alabaster tiles matched the other furniture outside by the bedroom but seemed medieval in presence. There was one corrugated pillar behind a colossal bathtub able to fit at least eight people.

The crystalline mirror draped by silver frames carved by botanic patterns was suspended above a clam shaped sink. Next to it were wooden shelves with endless shampoos, lotions, conditioners, and other skin care products. The dresser to our immediate right was open and I discovered an array of towels.

Edward came willingly when I made for the tub and switched on the water. I tested its temperature and was ambushed by the same old ruse, _"Too cold, too HOT, lukewarm, could be warmer, there were go."_

The pressure of the water was fierce but then to fill up a big cup this size it should be. I met Edward's doting vision, his head drooping low and closer to mine, and awaiting what he had perhaps already presumed by my intentions.

"Will you take a bath with me?" I was surprised that my voice didn't break.

Edward's cherubic contours sold his own angst, "I-I would very much like to, Luca."

As I passed him my hand brushed over his stomach and I felt him shiver. I crossed the distance to the selection of plentiful creams which also contained amongst them glass vials and jars of different silhouettes, and peculiar dyes.

"Hmm…" I scratched my cheek unsure of what the fragrances were and lackluster of labels...

"What would you like to bathe in?" Edward's voice was in my burning ear, and his breath skimmed over the tip.

"Almond?" He snickered, lovingly, and procured an elongated flask brimming with a beige liquid.

I brought it to the half-filled tub and emptied the entire flask hoping for many bubbles, and lots of foam.

I looked over my shoulder and at Edward whose eyes pulsed and scoured my face. I licked my licks inhaling sharply to keep my heart pounding in my throat and not on a platter for him to review. I locked my fingers over his shoulders and by accident stepped on his shoe but neither of us heeded my clumsiness.

"Intimacy," I whispered. Edward kissed my forehead, voluntarily profound, and prolonged. Then I felt the familiar nudge of his perfect nose traversing over mine.

"You're so warm," he kissed the vertex my closed eye.

I perceived and fondled the first knob of his dress shirt, and pushed through the slit in the cloth. I pierced other incisions gradually penetrating and severing his garment. I devoured the perfume of lavender and repeatedly lunged supple kisses to his neck as if allured into a trance. When I unclasped the last button my nails chafed up against his sleek body confronting the voluminous muscles that fortified it.

I ducked my hands below his shirt and stripped him of it easily, and like a feather it fell steadily to the floor as the steam of the water encompassed us.


	25. Chapter 25

The Question

My heart pummeled and lamented the cartilage that incarcerated it. Edward tilted his head to the side; the sunflowers trembled and glistened intensely clouding my vision. I drifted, and my hands flew over his molded breasts and were inflamed when the scope of his silky hazelnut fleece of fluff excited them. The ambit of my index fingers met within the mezzo point of his scarce grove, and draggled along the fine path they unfolded until I touched his almond forged nipple.

I circled them, until they plopped out slightly erect. Edward shivered when I unexpectedly fenced one within my soggy lips. I kissed it deeply, and nipped his chest with my tongue for a dosage of lavender. I curled around his breasts admiring how perfectly they were developed, and resembled the marble of a Roman statue. I slid my hands past and beneath Edward's pits, and descended.

I adored how Edward's girth was slender but widened, especially around his strapping chest, and so formed his glossy hook-shaped body. I danced over his ribs and veered to his lower back and was enticed by the notches there – his dimples of Venus. I excavated their depth and felt my nucleus starting to burn.

Next I charted across the v-shaped cut of his abdomen and smiled when I was tickled by his smooth happy trail. I playfully poked his navel and Edward mildly recoiled. Was he ticklish?

I wet my lips and bore into his eyes. The intoxication his mien produced and my passion were triggered when I commenced to unravel his belt. His eyes probed my face, and I saw an exhorting wildfire ignited in them. My muscles flinched when I heard the metallic clasp of the buckle and nearly chocked listening to the zipper dividing the slider.

Gently I pinched the jeans and curved them over Edward's buttock noticing its tempting firm model. Once they were past the boundaries of his private organ they dropped to the ground. Edward had done nothing to stop me, on the contrary, the jolts of electricity being passed between our locked gaze did not break when he stepped out of his pants completely.

I panted and hot gushes of air blasted his face, and likewise wintry flurries that expelled from Edward's mouth blew over my face. I craved to be respectful and maintain a certain esoteric essence about him so I closed my eyes when I bowed, and committed privacy to his private organ.

My lashes fluttered and I beheld his legs. They weren't bushy but like the soft bristle on his chest bedecked just right. I trailed up to his rounded calf, and placed a kiss on his knee. Progressively I etched my other hand over his shinbone and through his modest growth until I felt the delicate surface of his essentially bald femur. I clutched the back of his thigh and was compelled to plant my sodden zeal to his skin but jolted him with my tongue as I drew across the fringe of his leg.

His taste caused my clutch to tighten and I feasted on his masculine bouquet. I paused when I felt the margin of his boxer shorts, strained rigidly around his pelvis. Closing my eyes I rose midway and infiltrated the den of his navel sampling more of his delectable zest. Edward's graceful abs convulsed and he vice gripped my head lightly moaning but I continued my odyssey.

Quickly his hands grew mellow, and his thumb massaged my temple. His fingers ambled through my hair and he chose to push me closer. I braced him by the sides of his buttock, and teased him by picking at the fabric of his boxers. My tongue lingered inside his navel, pressing on and exploring the glorious symphony of his frame. Edward's breathing hitched and I was happy for it – I caused that.

I was averse of my decision but then relaxed, spread my fingers, and cupped Edward's rear. His stomach charged at me more forcibly, demanding a breeze. I stalked above it and crowded it, delving into its tight but limber texture, and squeezed it meekly.

Like droplets of rain on the window pane his fingers cascaded down and over my face, and Edward hoisted my face to look at him. His eyes had darkened but weren't threatening. There was a fierce but avid light sparkling in them. He motioned for me to rise entirely, and I was butter in his grasp.

He prodded my face, poking at the smoldering flames on my cheeks and dandled my ears. Edward's tongue rolled over his swollen lower lip soaking it with its sweet nectar. I tasted it when he kissed me, hungrily, and more when he slipped it to the underbelly of my tongue. He captured my mouth in his embellishing it with his syrup and blew his cool breath inside of me.

"How fond are you of that shirt?" Edward's scalding ecstasy led him over my chin and to the crook of my neck. I was feverish, dazed, and meshed my face into his untidy summit of henna.

"It's not even mine, Avicus ga-," The rip of the fabric sounded like the sharpening of a knife.

Edward's strong hands vanished beneath my arms, and he rocked me. His fingers massaged my skin, and folded over the blades of my shoulders. Scraping down my back, Edward fixed his lips to the crevice of my chest and sketched across it with his slick tongue. I bit my lip to seize the moan when his mouth engulfed my nipple, his tongue bathing it in candy, and he mildly nursed my body of salt.

My fist was chock-full with his hair, and I kneaded the back of his spine feeling the alluring velvet of his membrane.

Edward collapsed, kissing his way down and abruptly poured a massive potion of fuel into my furnace when he copied my gesture and pillaged my belly button with his cold tongue. The emotions produced by his devotion nearly made me keel over. I grew dizzy and crazy at the feel of his moist meat jabbing, burrowing, and plaguing my diaphragm – bereft and pleading for air.

Edward caused an earthquake within me, beyond any magnitude ever recorded on the Richter scale and I wobbled from side to side. Absentmindedly and disoriented by euphoria there was the echo of my belt being unbuckled. I perceived his hands striding further down, and on their own accord I sensed my pants falling.

Quivering I endured Edward's touch at the back of my thighs and grunted elated when his hands dove beneath my trousers, and tested my bum. His kisses showered down my leg, and the chirapsia he applied to my rear made me swoon. But like me, Edward omitted any indication towards my most private part.

He soared to meet my needy lips. I coiled my arm around his waist and merged our bodies. As if part of an orchestra we sang a perfect note when we both felt the others lumps. I felt it barely above mine and punching my stomach, and was immediately intimidated but also impressed by his generous endowment. Edward leaned in holding my back with his stout and muscular shaped arm. His hand cupped and groped my bottom, and as he towered over me I suddenly heard the screech of the faucet. The tub was full, steaming, and beset by a kingdom of silvery foam.

"The bath?" Edward held me back though I craved more of him.

I gulped, hard, reposing myself. I took a deep breath staring at the milky froth and knew the time had come to lose the last bit of clothing. I grazed his face and shut the lids over his eyes. Edward snickered, showing his ultra white teeth, and shrugged.

"I have prudence," he said.

I exhaled once more but finally pulled down my trousers. I peeked past my shoulder and found his eyes still hidden. I dipped my foot in the water, it was hot but not cooking, and I stepped in fully.

I declined submerging my body in the almond scented liquid. It reached just to my midsection, and I slanted against the porcelain steel tub. I tugged my legs to my chest, hugged them, and shielded my face.

"Your turn," I said inaudibly.

I heard Edward removing his boxers, and the power of the sun radiated inside my core. The water was disturbed and lightly splashed my knee. Even though the tub was colossal my head popped up when Edward's tempting leg brushed my toes. He angled his body back further than I had and extended his legs, wholly.

He rested both arms on either side of the tub's ledge and smiled at me. I still tried discerning if this was a dream or reality. Was this intimate moment really taking place? Were Edward and I alone and naked inside of a bathtub?

Leisurely I scooted closer to him and lifted my leg. My excitement grew when I swept over his thigh, and anchored below his other which he arched for me. The sensational feeling of his chilliness frying in the soapy water and thigh boring into my soft skin super charged every electrical current in me.

I contorted my other leg and skimmed down his, and was exhilarated by the feel of his hazelnut turf wafted by the water like daisies on the wind. Behind Edward stood a basket stuffed with yellow hand towels, an elongated loofah, sponge, bath capsules, and rose pedals. I took the sponge.

I drenched the utensil thoroughly and introduced it to Edward's face. Gently I scrubbed the wrinkle free ditches beneath his eyes, eyes which ravaged me. I charged the sponge again and swept over Cupid's bow, and kissed it. Edward blissfully stroked my back as our nirvana intensified forcing our tongues to slap, and milk another.

Edward's pat lunged into the pungent pond resuming its occupancy on my naked bum, and scrunched my cheek. I glued my shoulder cusp to his chest continuing to cleanse his angelic lineaments. I held his bangs while buffing his forehead and playfully grinned when I crunched it and steeped his profile in water.

Edward parted his lips and laughed silently, even more when I cramped his nose with the sponge and shook it.

"Little Devil," he said placidly.

I bit my lip for his amusement and equipped the sponge with fresh fluid from our broth. I glided down his inviting neck, and passed over the prospect of his shoulder and its protuberant tip. I held his upper arm, dredging my nails into his splendid triceps, and washed the entire length of his appendage. I made him flex so I could pay extra care to the bulbous muscle that was summoned once he submitted.

I tried to mirror my act with his other arm but Edward wouldn't let go of my under side. Instead, I could finally work on his chest. The humble thicket almost disappeared when I dampened it however as a consolation prize received Edward's plump, and erect nipples.

I charted around the depiction of his amazing breasts and bent my head to confine one of his standing knobs. Edward hissed and snatched a bundle of my hair but I was ignorant of it. Feebly I revolved my teeth around it and slammed it with my tongue. I dumped the sponge into the water and grasped the sides of his chest. I moved behind his back to grapple with the tendons on his back, and strained him to my mouth.

Edward caressed my head as I promoted more elation to his teat which incited a frenzy. My rage curled around his back and sloped down until I felt the tender peak of his divide. I molested his other breast with my hand, often spiraling downward to his elegant intestinal muscles, and back up.

"Luca," I heard him breathe. I tightened my embrace and looped my octopus like tentacles about his leg, careening its length, and penetrated his beefy calf with my toes. Edward's breathing broadened, maybe, I was far too preoccupied.

Abruptly he elevated my head and held it densely between his hands. Edward's vision was a medley of compounds like lust, turmoil, and greed. The vertex of his tongue poked out by the side of his mouth, it reminded me of a cobra being charmed. His hand plunged into the water and drove over my leg to the back of my knee. Edward untangled me from his leg and sat us up. His grasp slithered beneath my thighs, and he parted my legs.

I felt both his potent femurs stabbing me as he made me slide over them, and brought me close. I clutched his shoulders nervously impending what lay below the water. Edward cuddled my back and without qualm pressed me to him.

Inherently I clenched his neck in my arms convulsing all over, and customarily it was his chest that stirred such uproar. Yet, it wasn't. I felt it aligned next to mine, and was printed up against my stomach. I could infer his range and girth. My earlier assessment pertaining to his endowment had been right; more so because this time it was ready.

Edward wasn't the only one though. My own erection was jammed between us, and I heaved. Edward docked his hand in-between my shoulders and the other by tradition retired to its vise on my bum.

It was like at the pool. Only now we had narrowed the arena we'd kept amidst our groins, and wore only the cloth of our natural bodies. We had evolved, and Edward's defiance of my blood matured beyond any possible limit. Thinking back, Edward used to have an issue of carrying me on his back or me connecting my hand to his nude chest.

Edward moved, clawing through my hair and bombarded my neck with his lips. His pecks were swift and tough. My body tingled and I crossed my ankles behind him. I threw my head back and Edward attacked my collar bone lashing his tongue over it. Beneath the water I clamped down over one of his thighs, willingly cramping it as hard as I could.

"E-Edward," I murmured into his hair. He ever so lightly caromed me while abusing my leg and rear with his fumbling, and wrings.

This entire situation of our intimate status, his groping, his kisses, Edward's nude presence, and tension of his hefty shaft rushed up against me made my libido prickle with excitement. The gentle bounce he inaugurated made it only worse.

My nails dug into the muscle affixed on his leg but it was impenetrable. "Edward, please, Edward," I mouthed in his messy hair. "Edward, please, stop," I moaned when he neglected my first plea.

He rapidly broke of his kiss. His eyes were dark but still gold, he panted, and enveloped my bum wholly with both hands. Promptly he nudged his nose next to mine and resumed to glaze my face with his sticky fervency. I moved my lips to his, forcefully, and impacted them like an asteroid the earth.

I was fiery and violently urged myself on them. My tongue joined the fray and demanded entrance into his mouth. Edward allotted my wish and met it halfway. I reached beneath him armpits and tore his brace away from my bum and flung his arms around my neck.

I inched closer into his kiss and unlocked my legs from his waist. I stood on my knees and propelled my mouth even deeper into him, and compelled Edward to lie back. The portrayal of his position was like a crescent moon once his head touched the ledge of the tub. I came to rest on top of him, and split his legs.

Edward and I both shuddered when both of our shafts accosted each other. It had been undeniable from the beginning that Edward's breadth was more voluminous. I reached for his leg and whirled it around my midsection.

Our kiss was savage and we were out of breath. Neither of us gave the other the opportunity to replenish with oxygen though Edward didn't even need it. Purposely I skidded down Edward's shaft with the point of mine to examine it, and I sensed it pulsing as I moved.

Edward cut our kiss and crushed his eyes shut, and stopped breathing. I caressed his lower thigh that hung around me and resumed work on his neck. I brushed his hair and softly furrowed his skin with my eager pillows.

"I love you."

Summarily Edward's eyes shot open. His leg fell back in the tub when he moved. I sat on my knees, the balls of my feet on my bottom, and Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"What did you say?"

Calm and collected I repeated it for him, "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"Say it again," Edward's face was stern. I smiled, wide.

"I love you, Edward."

"Once more?"

"I love you."

Edward stood on his knees and pulled me up with him burrowing himself in the fork of my shoulder. I noticed his impressive manhood again after entwining me around the chest with his arms. Serenely I closed my eyes and sideswiped his head.

It had been a long time since this truth was sired within me. I slowly began to comprehend how heavily it sat on my mind especially after Alice said the words. Whenever I thought of Edward my heart would soar and wished to break free to play about on the horizon where all could see it. I loved Edward. I loved his gentle nature, his intelligence, his grin, his loyalty, and his soul despite his objections.

How ironic it had been when I described a perfect mate to my mother on the phone months ago. Then there he was, glaring at me, utilizing whatever energy he had not to kill me. His timely arrival to save me from the falling palette of bricks, our first kiss at his secret pool, and his howl over the searing flames when he rescued me again proofed his sheer piety.

Edward took a jade colored soap from the basket standing by the tub, marinated it in the hot water, and started to smear my chest. It smelled like cucumber and Edward coated my entire torso and back in it. The carnal gyrations of his fingers shoveling into my skin made my lips hungry again. Edward's thumbs were especially assiduous creating waves and surfing up my stomach measuring the trench of my chest.

Using the same sponge I had Edward laved the natural cream off of me. The steam oozing off me was a lit match compared to the inferno on my face. Ravenously I engaged our lips in a wrestling event and knotted them like a bully persecuting his victim. I felt Edward climbing and collected me in his embrace until we both stood tall in the tub. I didn't sever our kiss, I couldn't, and he enclosed my bum in his clutch again.

Edward lifted me off my feet and when he lowered me again I landed on the fluffy carpet. When he pulled back Edward grinned and already held a cotton towel. He dried me off, missing not a single spot on my skin except the private part of me. In a blur which had me blinking astounded Edward was depleted of foam.

"Hey, you," I yelped. Edward reached around my posterior section, thigh, and snatched me up. "What are you doing?"

"It's past your bedtime Little Devil," he said and kissed my nose.

"Since when do I have a bedtime," I griped.

"Today you lay yourself down to sleep for one final time and I want you to enjoy it."

I pouted but said nothing. Edward grounded me on the silky sheets of the bed and placed my head on the feathery pillow. I wouldn't let go of his shoulders and so he came to rest on top of me. The weight of his pelvis within the interior of my disjoined legs flared my lungs. I trailed down to the dimples on his back just above his smooth buttock and felt a little timid.

The readiness of my organ was alert next to his, also ready.

"Y-You know Luca, I could give it a go," he whispered.

"What?"

I watched a gulp sag down his throat, "If," he paused, "If you would like to climax I-," he stuttered.

"N-No," I mumbled. "I want you to enjoy it too. I'm not interested in a one sided exchange."

"Are you sure?" Edward rolled a gale of his chilly current over my throat and nipped my earlobes with his teeth. I let out an exasperated sigh. His tongue hiked over the thin bones of my ear and his pelvis dropped, gingerly, and quickly exploded my testosterone when Edward leniently humped me.

"No, not like this," I implored him. Edward conformed, freezing, and mingled our foreheads together.

"Don't misunderstand, please, but I want both of us to enjoy it and not just me."

"I'd expect no less of you, Luca, thank you."

"Let's sit," I suggested.

Edward covered us, speedily, with the covers around our midsections and neither of smuggled a peek. I curved my leg over and beneath his, and nudged him with my shoulder. Edward padlocked my head, and kissed my temple.

I took his hand, and placed it over my heart. There was something I needed to ask Edward - something very important. Edward fulfilled my wish and went further by fastening himself to me completely nude in bed. Now, only one trial remained for me.

"You know," I kissed his knuckles. "I never ever believed I would meet the very thing I always fantasized about."

"Which is?"

"Someone I could bind myself to, spiritually as well as physically. Someone I can dialogue with for hours without ever getting bored or sidetracked, and I can do that with you; amazingly enough. You invigorated me and imbued me with life, Edward. I deem what Uncle Lumen has said with a lot of credit, and I think you and I have truly linked. I missed you so much from the moment I left until we were reunited. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Edward whirled his arms around my waist, "I was lost without you. You are the light in my purgatory and the essence of me was on the mend yet, after your departure darkness returned. I was afraid. I need you, Luca. You are the one candle in the church that burns for me – my chance for redemption."

I took hold of his cheek and smashed his hand to my chest, hoping he could feel the ferocity by which my heart worked.

"Edward..." He beckoned me with his perfect brows.

"Will you marry me?"

The voyage of light traversing billions of miles through the vastness of the cosmos was entirely immobilized. Every atom the Earth consisted of was chained up and there was only Edward and me. I watched in slow motion as his grin evaporated and Cupid's bow expanded but shot no arrows. His bewildered expression made me choke. The silence surrounding us was crammed with my jitters. The wings of the butterflies inside my stomach were knifelike and lacerating me.

Edward's body was statuesque as always however, petrified.

"Say something, please?" I wanted to caress his face but he gripped my wrist, inhumanly fast.

"You fiend," he barked.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

Suddenly I was on top of him, straddling his legs, and he squished me to him kissing every square of my face. Repeatedly the hurricane of his wrath raided my face. Edward groped me all over, and raised us up flinging my legs around him.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times over."

I laughed; the levee barricading the streams burst and tears of glee raced down my face all partaking in a marathon to the finish. When he pulled us apart Edward's face shone like the diamond I always believed him to be. The full row of his straight teeth was exposed, his dimples were deep, and the sunflowers were gleaming.

We kissed, tenderly. I was proud of myself. I overcame my anxiety and pushed through, and Edward gave me the last certitude I needed before I would go to see Lumen tomorrow.

"You really want me?"

I slapped his back, "Dummy," I clutched his neck. "There's only you, Edward. Who else would I ask? Zachary Wilson?" The image of the scenario alone was harrowing.

"He's not your type. As a matter-of-fact I am the sole contender for that platform."

"Because I made it for you." I massaged his cheek bones.

Edward leaned on his hands, tilting back. Merrily I knocked on his bare chest, scratching my cheek, and looked into the eyes of my new fiancé – my paramour. Edward slumped into the pillow and put his hands smugly behind his head. I loomed over him on all fours and rolfed his cherubic lines with the amour seeping off my lips. He held my hips, and groaned satisfied.

"The world will know you are mine," he said. "Esme will be crazed when she hears," Edward laughed.

I covered his chest in smooches, trembling with giggles, "I want a ceremony back home, Edward."

"You Devil, you intend on making me wait a whole year?"

"I got my chastity belt ready."

Edward growled, "I suppose we should be proper."

"Now that sounds like a refined Englishman to me."

The Tiger pounced, and I was thrown on my back as he towered over me. "A josh at my expense, Devil?" I welded my ankles over his back and brought him in for another kiss.

"I'm allowed," I pronounced. "I am your fiancé after all."

"Say it again," he commanded.

"Edward Cullen is my fiancé."

"Switch it," he shook me by my shoulders.

"Luca Swan is Edward Cullen's fiancé."

Edward snuggled his body to me. I felt tingled when I felt the southern spread of his happy trail tickling my shaft. Momentarily I was jolted when I felt his cold ripe organ stressed between my divide though reposed when he flipped us back over to the pillows. I scampered my fingers through his hair, petting him, and scratching his auburn meridian.

I flattened on my back but twisted my legs towards Edward. I took his leg and lodged it between mine all the way bringing him closer. I nuzzled into his chest and affixed our cheeks. I stroked his zenith, and grew comfortable. Edward hurled the blanket over us and stroked the leg that I roped around him. The biceps of his arm was my pillow, and I was soothed by the wonderful perfume of lavender.

"Feeling loose?" I chuckled.

"Edward, watch it," I threatened.

"I meant to ask if you are complacent. Your mind can be quite smutty."

"Again, you bring it out of me."

I nestled further into him, memorizing the low temperature of his anatomy. As I understood once I was immortal Edward and all other vampires would feel temperate. Edward warm? It was a delightful thought to be sure.

A half a day tomorrow spent at Gozo and then I would begin my transformation into something I knowingly set out to become. A legacy, thousands of years in the making would be effectuated. The mortal pedigree of Semper would thrive through Alexis' children Marco and Nicole. One day, perhaps within reach of the near future, I would become an 'Uncle Luca'. Funny, it's almost like a self fulfilling prophecy.

It was never his name, Luca, it was Lumen. I was the real Luca, and I was about to come full circle. But I wouldn't live on Malta. I wanted to go home to America. I already fell in love with benevolent Dexio, protective Avicus, loyal Makenna, and the _omniscient_ Uncle Lumen. Through them I would experience Malta's true face, and what lay beneath its soil.

The 'Cosmic Ocean'? While I was at the palazzo and Uncle Lumen listed the roster of things I'd need to learn that queer phraseology was amongst them. What was it? Somehow, thinking about it made me feel home.

* * *

It was a dreamless night. I hadn't hoped for dreams although, well…

I huddled into Edward's arms, ecstatic that he was here with me. But happiness was cut short when a sting like the bullet of a shotgun ruptured my head. I sat up, groaning, clenching my teeth.

"Luca?" Edward held my shoulders, and I rocked back and forth on my bottom. The spasm was bad, much worse than they had been months ago. I stretched my nerves and imagined electrical impulses charging through my frame burning, gnawing, and chomping as they traveled.

"Please, Edward, my medicine. The pills…" I veered off. Oh no, did I leave the backpack in the car?

"Here," Edward handed me a white plastic bag. Not questioning the means of how they even got here I swallowed three and Edward passed me a glass of water he got from the bathroom.

"Dexio visited four hours ago, absolute that you would require them."

"Way to go Dexio," I croaked.

"You let this go on for far too long, Luca." Edward chided me though I was suddenly much more interested to know who told him of the extent of the brain cancer.

A sad grin hung from him lips as he read me, "I've known some time, Luca. Your overbearing consumption of Ibuprofen had me concerned. I analyzed your medicine and uncovered its genuine purpose. But then, in transit to Malta Makenna was kind enough to reveal the amplitude of your predicament."

"You _analyzed_ my medicine?"

"Don't be cross, Little Devil, I was perturbed for your health."

I rose to sit with Edward's help. I squinched my eyes; the sun deflecting her morning rays off of me didn't help the headache. "You've known all this time?"

Guilty and fazed Edward sunk his head, nodding, and kissing the side of my neck.

"Thank you," I said earnestly. "I should be angry for your invasion of privacy but I'm not. I guess I wasn't alone in this after all aside from Alice. You chose to linger by my side, even though you knew what would have happened had I elected a different course?"

"Indubitably," Edward was fervid with determination. "My abode is with you, and that would have unfurled to your ultimate demise."

I was intrigued, "Edward, would you have forced immortality on me?"

"No way," he said provoked, "Never without your permission."

"What if I'd died?"

Edward shrugged his bearing, "I would have coalesced my kernel with yours and supplanted my sentient being with one identical to whatever other realm you had journeyed to. I would have become Lucifer's angel of death or God's eternal slave for my sin's as long as I would get to spent even the minutest of moment with you."

"As sweet and poetic as you are Edward trust me when I say that I would have begged you to go on living," I said sincere.

"Why, just to grow languish more and more with each day?"

"No," I swept my hand beneath the sheet and gripped his knee, brushing over the soft strands of hair there. "I couldn't have known anything about Soul-link had that actuality taken place. But, I would have solicited for you to live for the both of us. I don't need a Romeo, Edward. If anything I needed a Virgil. Thank you by the way, for taking on his role."

A partial smiled beautified his face, "I couldn't have dawdled on without you, Luca. You animated me, remember? You have freed me of the labyrinth and it's Minotaur that entombed and chased me. After my reemergence I saw a world I had previously merely used as leverage to decorate the halls of my life equitably.

But then there you were, Little Devil, with your insatiable penchant regarding said world. You assisted my reevaluation of the corporeal state of things. I had never savored your blood but admit to having fed upon your avidity."

"I did it," and ignoring the throbs poised my chin above him arrogantly.

"What exactly?"

I gripped his chin within the expanse of my thumb and index finger, pecked him, and beamed. "I tamed the Tiger."

Edward growled. "Oh stop all that growling, kitty, you just affirmed it."

"Firstly do not refer to me as _kitty_ , and second I still just might hunt you."

"Oh," I challenged. I snatched him by his neck, and midriff pretending to be shrewd. "Go ahead then, hunt me, Tiger."

"There is no sport in it. I would prefer you running," Edward purred.

"There is no sport in that, either. I would only be running towards you."

Edward took me, amiably resting my bum in his palm and bending my legs around him. I'd almost forgotten about our naked disposition so naturally the torridity of my core was relit. We butted chests and I picked up on his feet annexing below my bottom making me delve deeper into him. There was no oxygen particle left between us – not the slightest rift.

My lips pounded, and even... _limp_ , the boon Edward's father handed him was imposing as I felt it inspecting my inner thigh. I still didn't look. No, I had to be brave. I wanted to preserve that pleasure for an applicable moment.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What is _Volturi_?"

I suspended Edward's stupor and noticed his eyes were pensile, and stumped.

"Lumen mentioned them," he said, and I nodded. Uncle had associated the famous noun 'idiocy' with them so I knew he was sour. I didn't want to wait to hear about it especially since Edward just said _them_.

"I'm tentative, Luca, and think Lumen should educate you."

"But you know them as well?" I persisted.

Edward sighed, empowering his hold on me. "Literatim? They are the royal family of the vampire domain. They administer ordinance and perpetuate our anonymity. The Volturi are responsible for poisoning the human conscience centuries ago with the fabled myths vampires are affiliated with."

I considered it for a minute. On one hand it seemed obvious but on the other dubious.

"Where do they live?"

"In Volterra, Italy – and they have dwelled there since before the approach of the Etruscans."

Now I understood. Makenna said that one of ours was taken to a great host in Italy. Undoubtedly it was in reference to the Volturi. Renata Semper... I wondered if I had seen her portrait in Uncle Lumen's palazzo. I would have to ask him about it.

"How many are there?"

"Their numbers undulate. The primary coven consists of five members, its leaders. Then, there is the elite guard and the commonplace guard. The elite guard was manufactured of vampires in possession of enormous gifts, some unprecedented. The commonplace guard is a parade of vampires with similar strength to Emmett's."

"Who are its leaders?"

"The Ancients, Aro and his brothers Marcus and Caius."

"So the Volturi are a good thing then, I suppose?"

"Opinions vary dependent on the individual questioned however it cannot be denied that their legislation and charters are fair. It is because of them that humanity hasn't begun an all out assault on immortals worldwide."

I see or so I thought. Lumen's dejection must stem from Renata's sacrifice and joining their coven.

"When was their coven founded, do you know?"

"Officially the coven came to power two thousand years ago although its proprietors are much older. Aro, Marcus, and Caius each date to at least 1000 B.C.E."

Lumen was older than them, much older. He was ancient when these Ancients were newborn.

"Are they those marquis you told me about once? The Ancients?"

Edward pursed his lips, "They are unequivocally antiques however the Ancient's I have acknowledged in my tirade then were rumored to be much, much older."

"You know about Lumen, don't you?"

Innocently Edward's head drifted to his side, "How do you mean?"

"Lumen said that Carlisle surely told you the little he knew about our family, and please, do not ask me how he could possibly know that."

"That's an accurate assessment but how would he know? Carlisle has never met Lumen."

It must be a relationship through unknown channels. But wait, Lumen keeps all outsiders away. No, he must have acquaintances out there somewhere and if not I would have to ante up to Edward's sentiment.

"Carlisle told me he has friends all around the world like Ireland, and Egypt. Maybe Lumen kno-," my mind veered of track. Edward patted my lower back.

"Luca, what is it?"

When Carlisle told me about the circumstances surrounding his transformation he mentioned that an unknown vampire kindly suggested he feed on animal blood. Unfortunately, Carlisle did not mention or probably even see if that immortal had golden eyes. Could it have been Lumen?

It still didn't explain how Lumen knew Carlisle told Edward about us.

"How does Carlisle even know about our family?"

"Carlisle had an abbreviated sojourn with the Volturi and Aro felt voluble one day."

How could Lumen know Carlisle stayed with them? Was the immortal rumor mill really that bad? Furthermore, why was the phrase 'Cosmic Ocean' popping up when I thought about it? Should I ask Edward about it?

"I surmise the Ancients have techniques we mere immortals know nothing of. I will not barrage you with questions, Luca. I already gleaned enough from my brief stay at Lumen's palazzo and Avicus' bias that interlopers aren't welcome."

"Yeah, well, TOUGH," I said loudly. I stuck both my hands in Edward's hazelnut bush and socked his lips, hard. "They are going to have to put up with you, whether it's Valletta or on Gozo. I refuse my fiancé to live thousands of miles away and leave me here all by myself. That is... I mean... Do you even want to stay?"

Without hesitating Edward nudged my nose back and forth with his, and kissed me again. "I would love to stay with you. I just don't see it happening."

"Oh it'll happen," I assured him. "I don't know how but it will."

Edward snickered and met my waiting lips. Captured back in my trance whenever our lips engaged in a duel I busied myself by running my tongue across his pillowy lip. The sugary liqueur and swollen quality was more cogent than alcohol. I was instantly drunk.

Edward succumbed, and fell on top of me. Again I marveled at his powerful shoulder blades as I grinded them. I strolled down his sides until I could go no further. I glutted his hips and felt the skin of my spread legs. Edward's demure trail tickled my stomach whenever he exhaled and exerted his abdomen into me.

"One, damn, year," he criticized while kissing my neck. I laughed.

"Be good, Edward, and no coaxing me neither."

"This, I cannot promise."

I rolled us over and felt bizarre sitting on Edward's... 'booted up hard drive'. "This attitude is surprising, Edward. I never knew you could be so _concupiscent._ "

"I blame you, yet again." He scooped up my face and rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks.

"Why is everything in this relationship my fault?"

"Hmm... Well, you are the one to exert such devilry, and you could have refused my invitation to the pool."

"Let's just say I had said no back then. Would you have given up?"

"Your answer would never have been no, as simply as that."

"You just contradicted yourself, Edward."

"I did not. The choice always belonged to you."

"Like the choice I'm making today?"

The room became noiseless. I saw the strife in Edward's eyes at war with the tolerance for the decision I made. I hadn't thought of it until now but the headaches slowly culminated and ceased so I had room to think again. Next to the bed was an ivory nightstand with a Renaissance turret clock made of timber and embedded with a silver brass bell, and it read twenty minutes past seven. Avicus and Dexio would be here soon.

"First things first though, we're heading for Gozo today. I can't wait to explore Victoria. It's the biggest city on the island and filled with history."

Edward brought me to his lips, "I fervently hope that diligence is projected into your next life."

"Uncle Lumen promised, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this." Edward threw his head back, laughing.

"You are hell-bent on preserving your personality aren't you?"

I drenched his squared chin with my wet lips and fell on his breasts, curving my hands beneath and over his shoulders. "The personality that loves you."

I felt Edward's thighs bump my bottom as he arched and spread his legs. "A very selfish part of me cannot wait for you to be made immortal. I want to dash through the forests with you, climb mountains, and swim to the bottom of the sea."

"All in good time but today is all about cantering across the plains of Gozo."

"Then you should get dressed, your cousins will enter soon. Although I wouldn't mind Avicus walking in on us like this," Edward's grin was naughty

"Don't be an instigator Edward Cullen!"

"But why," he kissed the bridge of my nose and sat us up. "Forty minutes are more than enough time to ensure every inch of you has been camouflaged by my lips."

My face felt like a searing hot coal, "I should get some clothes."

Edward wouldn't let go, and I struggled. "Edward!" His ripped arms were wrapped around me and all the strength I had was vainly misused trying to liberate myself.

"I want to go back on the yacht, and I'm starving Edward." Edward jumped off the bed and carried me to the alabaster dresser.

"May I select your attire?"

"Alright, but no peeking!"

Edward caressed my countenance with his knuckles and opened the top drawer. Edward picked sable underpants that had Calvin Klein printed on them. I wondered who that was. He handed me a pair of dark skinny jeans and a teal v-neck. There was a wooden chest next to the urn of jasmine, and when Edward opened it we found an array of knickknacks. He chose a tawny armband similar to the one I gifted him for Christmas and strapped it around my wrist. Edward had never taken his off.

Edward measured me up, "Perfect."

"Did you bring a change of clothes?"

"No, me coming was..." I interrupted him.

"Perfect! Dark pants and a maroon shirt are my favorite."

"Alright," he agreed. My eyes flitted when Edward disappeared in a flash and closed the door to the bathroom. I unearthed my necklace and put it on display over my shirt. My stomach howled insisting on being fed. Edward reappeared buttoning up his shirt and caught me wailing when I seized up my reflection in the mirror.

"What is it?" Edward sounded clearly alarmed.

"Look at my hair! Geez, get me a comb, NOW!"

"Gah, Luca..."


	26. Chapter 26

The Unknown

Avicus and Dexio were highly punctual. As soon as the grandfather clock in the foyer chimed Avicus stepped through the door. Edward and I were on our descent down the stairs when I caught their hastened entry. Avicus scooped me up, literally, and pressed me to him.

"Was your final rest pleasant?" Avicus threw a quick glare at Edward, and then smiled back at me.

"Yeah, soothing, and only because Edward was there," my cousin's nose scrunched up but grinned nonetheless. Makenna filed in behind Dexio and again I was reminded of her ostentatious beauty.

"Makenna? How is Charlie doing?" Throughout this entire ordeal I hadn't given enough thought to my father. I believed that Makenna had taken care of it but I still wondered. Whereas Charlie was a loving and caring father I had been a rotten son by running away, and abandoning him.

"He's fine, for now. I called under the pretense of being your mother. Her erratic conduct was a chief essential in convincing him that she surprised you with a visit after you returned from spending time with _friends,_ and accompanied her to California. The excuse will last, for now but sooner or later..." Makenna trailed off.

Thinking about Charlie lit a fury aimed at me. I felt guilty leaving him the way I did especially do to my naive goodbye. Even more considering the prospect of never seeing him again, and that was the crux of my sorrow.

"Come now," Dexio rubbed my back, "Today is still dedicated to you. All else will be dealt with at the opportune time."

I nodded, consenting and extended my hand for Edward to clutch. My responsibility regarding Charlie didn't lessen but I hoped that somehow it would all work itself out. I just needed a magic bullet. I tried overriding my somber disposition with glee and playfully yanked Edward's arm and ran outside towards the black... SUV? Maybe? Edward was a good sport and putty in my hands.

On the way to the pier I again was placed between Edward and Avicus in the backseat. Surprisingly Avicus elected to start up a conversation with Edward but to call that exchange a conversation would be similar to claiming Luxembourg as nation of millions.

"Have a good rest, Edward?"

"Yes," Edward answered, uninterested. I placed my hand over his thigh and tenderly gripped the back of his knee, silently pleading.

"What did the two of you do?" Avicus' suspicion was patent and comical. Edward glanced at me, and raised one of his perfect brows.

"We bathed, Avicus."

"Oh," Avicus sang, and contorted his lips. I witnessed his tongue gracing over his teeth as he nodded to himself. I patted Avicus' leg that dug into me, praying he'd be prudent. "What else?" He smacked his lips.

I answered, "I asked Edward to marry me." Avicus' head snapped at me, and Makenna turned over in her seat glowing.

"Congratulations," she said earnestly and Dexio flashed us a sincere grin in the rearview mirror.

Avicus slid down in the seat to my level and leaned in close, "Mela, you know you can do better, right? You shouldn't settle, Luca," he whispered.

Without looking at him I coiled my arm around Edward's neck and brought him down, locking his head in an iron grip and groped his cheek. "Oh trust me," I said while kissing his head, "This cat's a keeper." Dexio chuckled, and Makenna covered her mouth giggling. I portrayed a cat nuzzling a human when I nudged my face through Edward's hazelnut mane and adorned it with my affection. "My Edward," I said dreamily.

I spied on Avicus rolling his eyes and gridlocked him as well, and rested my face against his mahogany jumble, "My most favorite cousin."

"HA, take that!" Dexio shook his head, disinterested.

I freed Avicus and flung my arm around Edward, keeping his head beneath my chin and fondled his side. I knew very well that he was grinning from ear to ear, also that my prior cat allusion agitated him. I petted my newly domesticated Tiger, and was swooning and rocking us. I loved him so.

After arriving at the pier Dexio rolled his upper torso towards us and asked for Edward's attention. I wish I could have seen in from Makenna's point of view. Edward struggled to sit up because I didn't want to let him. When he was successful I skipped into his lap and smashed my cheek to his, contentedly groaning, and distracting him. "Luca, Dexio is-," I kissed him.

"I don't care," I said softly, and kissed him again.

I heard Avicus sighing, noticeably. Dexio smirked calmly and Makenna was bemused. Whenever Edward angled his head towards Dexio I snatched his face and brought it back to me, demanding his scrutiny.

"I'm certain Avicus would appreciate your devotion too." On cue I felt Avicus' stalwart arms around my waist as he pulled me in and trapped me, kissing my temple.

"My favorite little one," he said and mirrored my joyous groan. I was about to accuse Edward of being a Judas but since Cupid's bow was already bent when it beheld Avicus' notion I quieted down.

"I'm sorry to tell you Edward however the skies over Victoria shall be free of clouds. As such, I must ask you to remain on the yacht."

I cursed internally opposed to Avicus' delight which was surely inflated.

"I conjectured as much. However, I draw no ire from it. As long as Luca proceeds with his wishes and yields merriment from his elections will be enough for me. I'll wait on the boat."

That pretty much settled it then. There was no other way to go about it though I was keen on learning how Edward managed his curiosity. Unlike him the sun held no sway over my cousins. I wondered whether or not Lumen would be amenable and reveal the truth before turning me. Eventually I would have to tell the Cullen's something when the time came.

When we arrived on the boat another exuberant banquet had been prepared in my honor. The waitress was forced to abide by the former rules and wasn't allowed to disturb unless called for – which was good for Edward.

The menu was similar to the last. Makenna inquired if I'd care for a more diverse spread but I didn't mind my last few suppers to consist of my favorites so I happily devoured the eggs, exotic fruits, and freshly baked bread.

It didn't take long for Gozo to appear on the horizon once we passed Kemmuna, and even less time passed to make port in the harbor town of Mġarr. Once there I shared a nimble goodbye with Edward,

"Hasten back into my embrace, Little Devil."

I definitely wanted a little more time alone with Edward before setting out to suffer the changes the Venom would inflict. I had questions I needed to ask him – all sired from Lumen's proclamations while settled at the palazzo.

There were only a few kilometers separating us from Victoria or as Dexio called it, _Città_ Victoria. I learned that the native Gozitan's referred to it as Rabat but that it stirred confusion among tourists on the main island, and the other Rabat located there.

My cousin's led me into the heart of Gozo's capital, and to the Cittadella which over the eons evolved into an Acropolis by the time of the Romans. Its structure rested on top of a promontory and provided a glorious view of Victoria. Within its walls I marveled at the churches and chapels.

Dexio guided me up the stairs of the Cathedral of the Assumption which had formerly been a Roman temple honoring the goddess Juno but was converted during the islands Christianization, and was now dedicated to the Virgin Mary. It reflected Valletta's Baroque architecture and it too had a bell tower. Its gut accommodated pilasters hoisted on high platforms and even though it had a dome the ceiling was flat but adorned by a trompe-l'œil painting. Avicus mentioned that the cathedral was also the Catholic's Diocese on Gozo. Dexio published that the original church had been demolished after the Ottoman's raided it, and after taking damage from an earthquake over a century later.

Our transit had us tour a few more sanctuaries like the Chapel of St. Joseph and another faithful to Saint Barbara. The Pjazza tal-Katidral or Cathedral Square had several buildings open to the public for display like the Old Prison, Natural Science Museum, another museum of archeology, and something called 'Gran Castello Historic House' which was enthusiastic about Gozitan folklore. I smiled when Dexio explained that all four museums were administrated by Heritage Malta – Alexis.

When noon struck and my stomach whined we wandered into a quaint little restaurant and bar called La Stanza. Its chassis consisted of white and yellow limestone outside as well as in. However, the atmosphere was complacent – creamy white, and cocoa brown tablecloths, polished, and the ferns infused the bistro with a tropical aroma.

I ordered an appealing plate of pan-seared potato slices, grilled asparagus, couscous, and a tomato salad. I was surprised the waiter didn't appraise my cousins any more than he did when they ordered absolutely nothing. Perhaps the Maltese were used it?

After taking a sip from the cool water the waiter brought, enriched by citrus, Avicus finally pecked the topic I foreshadowed had been boiling in his head.

"Did you really request him to join you in matrimony?" His expression was skeptical, and skittish.

"Yes, I did."

He exhaled, making the napkins shiver with his arctic gale, and shook his head. "You are still so young, Luca. Why not deem the endeavor more time?"

"You heard what Lumen said, Avicus. Edward and I we-,"

"Ugh," he coughed. "We shall see if that bond still presides between the pair of you once you're immortal. Until then, I remain a vehement cynic."

I sighed, frustrated, "What's your problem with Edward?" Again, Dexio and Makenna remained silent just like they had been in the car the day before.

Avicus rolled his tongue across his teeth beneath this lip, and twisted up his boyish face. "Semper are meant to live on Malta, and not America or elsewhere. We are a family, and a family should stand united and beneath one banner."

"What about those spread across the globe?"

"I am referring to the direct line of Semper, Luca, and trust I would send for your father as well." Suddenly, there was a spark and itch in Avicus' eyes, "You know if you designate Malta as your future dwelling we could summon Charlie, and even turned immortal you wouldn't be forced into a farewell."

My mouth hung open, appalled, "Are you blackmailing me?"

"No," he said innocently, like a seraph, "If you choose to live in America then there is still need for anonymity. Also, there is no possible venue allowing you to persist in Forks. Makenna would be forced to leave the islands again in order to watch over your father – separating us further."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I am doing nothing but illustrating the aftermath of your choice."

"So that's it then?"

Avicus folded his arms and locked eyes with Dexio. The latter's expression was blank but apprehensive. There was an exchange and muted conversation happening between the two of them. I looked from one to the other trying to discern what was happening but unfortunately I was no Edward. Momentarily Dexio rose from his seat, a gesture mirrored by Makenna, and they both leisurely left the restaurant leaving me alone with Avicus.

Avicus towered over me and took up residence in Dexio's chair, closer to me. He took my hand into his, enveloping it within walls of ice and shifted closer. The incredible scent of jasmine perforated my body and dulled any source of adrenalin. "Stay with me, not him."

I blinked in disbelief, "What?"

"I want you hear, in Valletta, by my side."

I analyzed the faculty of his golden realms in search of humor or a ploy. His eyes vibrated and feasted on my face. Avicus' puffy lips were slightly parted and similar to Edward's resembled the essence of sugary candy.

"You're my cousin, one of my forebears; I can't imagine what sort of relationship you have in mind."

His wicked grin amplified the sharp glamour of his masculine components made of untarnished porcelain.

"I have already told you once, you misinterpret my affections however if physical intimacy is something you require to sustain a relationship then I would comply."

"We're related, Avicus."

"We are separated by seventeen centuries, Luca, and it is different for immortals."

"But both of us are descendant from Lumen. It wouldn't be right." The avenue Avicus and I dwindled down grew uncomfortable, and the sights I was witnessing along the way were obscure.

"Is a life on Malta so prosaic? Would it be such a bane to you to remain with me?" His voice was a whisper, a low hum inspiring sonnet of longing, and misery.

"Luca, I can show you more than he can. I fought against the Arabs when they invaded Malta. I watched for three days as the Great Fire of London consumed the city, saw the Mongol army of Genghis Khan, witnessed the dawn of both crusades, and beheld in horror as a terrible tsunami devastated Alexandria. I know how much you adore history and literature, Luca; I have seen history pass before my eyes. Dexio and I traveled to England four hundred years ago and met Shakespeare, and over a century later listened to one of Bach's live performances in Leipzig.

I can recount all I learned in perfect detail for you. Name any first edition novel by Jane Austen, Charles Dickinson or Robert Frost and it is yours. We may travel anywhere you desire – Singapore, Beijing, Florence, Hamburg or even Paris herself. I can attest to how every metropolis I stated flourished over the eons. Wouldn't you care to hear these biographies?"

My lips quivered, "Y-You can still tell me, can't you?"

Avicus reached for my face and cupped my cheek within a tender pinch, and drew lines beneath my eyes with his thumb. "Luca, I have adored you from afar too long, and now that I have you I wish to keep you."

I did nothing when Avicus gently pulled me in and sat me on his lap. My legs were pushed apart and he held me to him. His chiseled sternum was identical to Edward's, as were the defined femurs digging into the soft underside of my thighs. Avicus circled his tendon enriched arms around my waist and drew up and down my back. In so many ways he reminded me of Edward – his tendencies, notions, even character. But as I sat motionless over his legs and slung my head over his shoulder I discovered that there was not a single ember inside my furnace. My face was scarlet indeed but only because I felt embarrassed, and the entire exchange was one-sided.

"After receiving your first letter I spent hours memorizing your dimensions," he said and leaned back. "You have splendid accessories," he murmured and traced the contours of my body, and stopping frequently to lightly squeeze. "You have a genteel mind enlightened by the wisdom of generations that preceded your coming – excellent. You are innocent, principled, and virtuous. And although it is a natural amenity with all Semper," he paused to stroke my face with his long fingers, "The allure and grace of your artful symmetry outshines even the blinding majesty projected by the auroras."

I looked down and away but found little to no distraction thinking about what kept the waiter with my lunch. Avicus inched closer to my face.

"Call me your consort, kindred, brother, protector or even lover I care not. But stay with me. I will give you anything you wish – material and immaterial."

"That's a kingly offer," I smiled sheepishly. "There is only one problem."

"Name it, and I'll detach you from it."

I skimmed my cheek by his and spoke into his ear, "There are no fields of sunflowers swaying in your eyes."

When I looked back at him I found a peculiar style of confusion adjoined with clarity. "I am so sorry but you aren't him."

Avicus didn't cripple his hold on me, and still seemed adamant.

"You've only known me for a little time, Luca. Let me show you who I am."

"Perhaps at the same time you should see who Edward is also."

He sneered but didn't look away.

"They aren't like us, your Cullen's. It is better to coalesce with your own kin."

"What about all the others then?" I was irked, and weary. "What about all the other people that marry into this family, the human ones, what about them? Makenna has a mate."

"Humans are different, and though they might join with our precious ones they know nothing of our genealogy. It is the same for Charles. He is not permitted to set foot on Malta unless Lumen says otherwise."

"The hell makes us so special?"

Avicus opened his mouth but swiftly glued it back shut. I saw it rising like a ruptured dam as the fluid rushed through his shining galaxies. There was more to us than met the eye and my ever curious mind reminded me of Lumens sentiment.

"The truth will set you free," Avicus uttered with a dark undertone. "Once the veracity has been permeated throughout your mind you might just see things differently."

"V-Veracity?" _That which was not meant for mortal ears?_

"The truth about our family, about Malta, and the origin of immortality will persuade you."

"Alessa," she was Lumen's mother and in my canonical way the mother of all vampires, a queen no less.

"There is more to it precious One, so much more."

"Tell me," I pressured him and gripped his shoulders. His entertained cheeky grin widened, and he patted my hips.

"Lumen must be the one to confide our secrets to you and at the palazzo where he may show you."

I grunted, my curiosity was ready to implode. But even more, I decided I needed to ask Lumen before he turned me. I needed to know what I was getting into before I was annexed to it. Avicus' queer method and character I perceived moments ago made me anxious of whatever Lumen was meant to show me. I needed to conference with Edward too. I was thirsting to know what it was that he was supposed to have felt when he entered the palazzo – Lumen had graciously pointed it out.

"I can't stay with you."

"We shall see but at least admit my offer arrests your attention."

I smiled, saddened, "Unfortunately that is all it is, isn't it? An offer, a deal, a bargain of what would await me if I chose to stay indefinitely – how mundane," I snickered.

Avicus amusement melted. "I'm sorry Avicus but I don't want to know what lies ahead of me. I prefer my road to be shrouded behind a veil so I can continue on my adventures. I didn't used to lavish a lot of positivity on surprises but that course has altered over the past few months. I like to be impressed, shocked, and stunned into silence. Ever since meeting Edward I've become a masochist in pursuit of that pleasurable pain."

"It was merely a prelude, Luca, there is much more I haven't talked about or certainly even considered."

"Edward doesn't do that," I said possibly a bit too harsh. "Our relationship evolved and blossomed into what it has become. He and I didn't plan much of anything. We attacked it each other with one revelation after the next. It was fun and the more I learned about him the more my feelings developed.

Please don't be angry with me but that is the type of odyssey I never knew I yearned to indulge in."

"Whatever finality you conclude trust that I could never be angry with you. I care, and love you far too much."

"If you do then let the truth set you free."

"What truth?" It was his turn to be flustered.

"Can't you tell how uncomfortable I am right now? How silent? My heart beats at its regular pace, and I haven't returned your embrace. I don't mean to wound your pride but you can't provoke my emotions the way Edward can. All I need to do is catch a glimpse of him and the excitement inside is ignited. It is liquid fervor that resurrected my ardor for life and pushed me well outside my boundaries. The world isn't as dark as I thought after all."

"What type of future will you have unable to disclose our seclusion to him?" I lauded Avicus' grit.

"The future is created by the characters of those who shape it," I grinned. "Edward and I will be just fine."

I got up and returned to my seat when I caught sight of the waiter whirling around the corner with my food. It smelled amazing. The aromatic spices were mouthwatering and I couldn't determine to what culinary categories they belonged to.

"Some things are already predetermined, you know." Avicus eyed me as I was gnawing on a roasted potato chip.

"Such as?" I had to think of Alice who at the moment must be going mental being unable to see Edward or me – the Cullen's reserved great trust in Alice over the years, and her adept ability to sort through the Realm of Possibility.

"There is a storm brewing over our horizons, and has been for near a millennia since its inception."

"With these Volturi Lumen mentioned?" Edward said their reputation varied from person to person. However, if Aro forced this Renata to assimilate herself into his coven in order for her family to prosper, then the indisputable grudge invented from it could eventually produce consequences. Yet, my first impression of Lumen broadcasted him as relaxed and civil – a diplomatic solution could be found.

"Yes, them," Avicus' lips mashed together hard on the last term, and it was palpable that his opinion of the coven was low. "Lumen's palaver seeded your wonderment, Makenna filled it, and undoubtedly Eddy painted the rest."

I swallowed some of the couscous that was impregnated with the peregrine seasoning still trying to sort out the flavor, "Edward entrusted me just with the underlying essentials, and why do you say it like that? _Eddy_? If anything shouldn't it be Eddie?" Avicus' wicked grin bloomed into a wide shiny smile.

"I'm Maltese remember? I prefer putting my twist on things." I chewed on some of the asparagus mulling it over.

"What's my twist then?"

Avicus winked, "Why sully perfection?" I rolled my eyes. I don't know what everyone's fallacy is but if I had to start rating I'd give myself a five on a scale of a possible ten.

"May we talk about something else now, please?"

"Anything, your call," and with that Dexio and Makenna reappeared through the entrance. Of course, their gesture had been one of decorum in salute of Avicus.

The remainder of lunch I spent shifting between asking Makenna whether or not she was present during funny instances in my life, and making Dexio suffer by having him elucidate my investigations about Malta's history. Makenna and I both laughed about my condensed time playing soccer which Renee had set me up with. I was allowed to quit after our team was beaten nineteen to two. I warned them that I was a failure as a goalkeeper but the coaches dismissed my alert.

While impatiently waiting on desert, Tiramisu, an epiphany rung through my head after a thunderous touchdown, "Lumen said that all immortal Semper have some sort of armor or defensive gift. That applies to all of you as well, right?"

"Yes, like Edward we too are endowed with metaphysical aptitudes." My body jerked enthusiastically, and I stared down Dexio who smirked graciously. "My aegis consists of the molecular immobilization of a sentient mind which like legions of other gifts manifests as a semblance."

Avicus shook his head and gave me an apologetic look, "In English, to anyone unaware of his prowess it would seem Dexio can stop time."

"Really?" Suddenly my admiration of him grew, exponentially.

"When I first ascertained what I was capable of I was limited to singular commodities but as time waned I disciplined this phantasm and could exert it to engulf areas. After beholding the advent of two millennia I may proudly state that my dilation has grown monumentally."

"So now you can freeze anything?"

"Everything, yes, however should I exit the area the phantasm will subside almost instantly." Still, what Dexio was capable of wasn't in the same league as the Cullen's talents. I tried imagining standing at the very mezzo point of the lunch room back in Forks and momentarily all type of noise vanishing – all my peers frozen in whatever position they were originally in and not even noticing a thing. I recognized straight away that Dexio's talent could be uncommonly dangerous in the wrong hands.

"What about you, Avicus?"

"I have a mantel of invisibility," he explained. "It can render me completely undetectable – my scent, and even my shadow. Opponents can still hear me coming but by then it would be too late."

I looked around the restaurant and it was luckily void of other customers the staff being the exception but we were currently alone. I felt like a child in a candy store but what the hell, "Show me," I pleaded. Avicus' grin dangled down his face, disappointed.

"Semper are the core exception, Luca. We are immune to each other's gifts." That was self-evident; naturally, I mean I was immune to Edward's talent. Alice and Jasper's talents contrasted Edward's and reverberated on different ranges though were made assiduous whenever trying to read me.

"Makenna?"

Her balletic gestures were refined and a precedent for a perfect lady I thought as I watched her lightly push her dark, seaweed-like locks over and past her shoulders. Makenna angled towards me placing one ankle behind the other, "A wave of dread." I gulped, and the small taste of coffee I stole as she told me soared up through my nose.

"That," I coughed, "That doesn't really suit you."

"Let me explain," her melodious voice sang, "The wave affects a dormant primordial sense mortals and immortals alike retain within – a sensibility to detect danger which this waves activates, and exaggerates instilling tremendous amounts of dread. Literally, I can make anyone stay away from me. Also, I can use it to locate living things by obtruding it."

"Damn," I said dumbfounded. "But I suppose that like you said I'm invulnerable to all of your talents?"

"As we are to each other's," Makenna finished.

After finishing lunch it was almost four in the afternoon. I hadn't realized how much my cousins and I talked. Avicus wanted to continue our voyage through Victoria but I decided that for now, I had seen enough, and wanted to see Edward. He wasn't satisfied with that addition to the itinerary but since this was my day he capitulated without much of a quarrel.

It was my intention to not present the tumor with anymore merriment parading through my head. I had fought too long and despaired too many hours whenever the palpitations arose and the medicine worked too slowly to cease them. Each morning when the sun broke over the east and I woke up the tumor was the first thing on my mind and enjoyed making its presence known. I was ready to be rid of it. I accepted that the lunch of potato's, vegetables, and coffee was my last. I needed to speak with Edward and see him one last time with human eyes, and after I would willingly go back to the palazzo. Surprisingly, I wasn't nervous. I believe when I realized what Lumen was perhaps on some subconscious level that I voted in favor of advocating his and Edward's nature.

I hugged Edward tightly when I found him resting inside the cabin towards the ships stern.

"How was your trip?"

"Amazing," I chirped, and leaned my cheek against his lips to receive a much needed ardent kiss.

While en route to Valletta Edward told us that he had called his family which alarmed my cousins though he swiftly calmed them by promising that he had not said a word about the Semper. Dexio and Makenna were relieved but Avicus didn't believe him and continued to give him a dirty eye the entire way back. The Cullen's stress was alleviated when Edward told them that he and I were okay. It was cagey Edward explained when telling them that he would be staying in Europe until the summer of next year without rendering a good excuse. But when he told them that I would be with him, well, I suppose Carlisle knows enough about my family to deduce what was transpiring.

Esme and Alice were gladdened and happy when they found out that I would be coming back with him to America. In turn a heavy weight that had been burdening my shoulders was removed knowing they were looking forward to seeing me again. I'll be excited too when the time comes though knowing me I'll be edgy.

We made port soon thereafter and headed back to the townhouse in Ta'Xbiex. I courteously implored my cousin's to have a few more hours with Edward alone, and would call them anon so we could go back to Lumen's. Avicus handed me his cell phone with the instructions on how to unlock it, and told me to use it to call Dexio once I was ready.

I watched them drive away in what Edward finally confirmed was an SUV. Car's... I will never understand.

I took Edward's hand, clasping it tightly, and playfully lugged him along. Since arriving and after our small scuffle of me kicking him out of the car the smile I observed whenever our eyes met was permanent. I towed him upstairs back to the master bedroom and climbed onto the bed. I watched him sit and revolve his body tunneling one of his legs under the back of my knees, and the other behind my back. The comfort whenever his vigorous arms trapped me in their own version of Alcatraz and pressed me to his chest was beyond any bliss I had ever known.

"Very soon I won't be so fragile anymore, and you not as cold."

His sodden lips pampered my temple with their syrupy dew, "You will be impervious, and any acumen for me to hold back shall be turned moot."

"You won't feel any different about me right?"

Edward's fingers traced my sultry face; his thumb sketched across my nose drawing south, and made my lips wobble after nudging them. He gently picked at the strains of hair by the base of my neck and where my hairline began. "I'm curious, to be honest with you."

"About?"

"You lack the depth to see yourself with clarity, Little Devil. I am curious about how the Venom could possibly perfect something without fallibility."

"I'm not that great, Edward," his thumb hushed me, putting a roadblock in front of my mouth.

"A multitude of months ago I imparted what I saw when first we met, remember?" I just nodded. "My radiant sprite with splendid limbs, emerald eyes that cry an immaculate liquor of probity, a draught that assembled the harmonious polymerization of genders to produce a superior entity and blanketed your entire frame, and what is most significant is what has grown within the brilliant confines of your mind for seventeen years."

Cupid's bow shot its arrow and penetrated my lips with its sticky sugar. I blithely welcomed his passion and moved my lips to match his rhythm. I started to fantasize what sort of piquancy Edward's lips will be embellished in once we have the same body temperature. What would Edward feel like warm? I never much minded the chilly comfit I drew from his lips.

Slowly I pulled back and ran my finger across his puffy pillows and cheerfully viewed in his eyes that which Avicus' missed.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He nipped the outline of my jaw, barely paying attention.

"What do you think of my cousins?"

I heard the irregularity in his breath, temporarily his chest ceased all activity, and twilight fell upon his eyes. I ran my hands over his shoulders and watched a mistrustful glare nestle his otherwise ethereal features. He looked away and out the window but immediately back at me.

"Weird," he said matter-of-factly. I waited but nothing else came.

"That's it?"

Edward was hesitant and I suspected there was much more to it. It was out of character for him, and the word 'weird' didn't seem like a permanent member of his vocabulary.

"They are beautiful but not like other immortals, and I find the similarities they partake in even when considering they are related too close – too pure."

"What are you trying to say?" Was Edward considering interbreeding?

"Genes evolve as epochs pass and new blood is introduced. If this direct line of Semper has dwelled on this island all this time their physical characteristics should have altered. I have now met four immortal Semper, and three mortal Semper, and yet all of you have an uncanny veneer. Lumen is ancient as far as I understand, at least three millennia, and here you seem like a younger modern day version of him."

I never thought about it but Edward had a point. Dexio was the oldest next to Lumen and I looked so much like them, Avicus, and Makenna. Alexis could easily be mistaken for my mother. Why is that? I kept my mouth shut about Lumen's real age; I had already promised not to reveal anything.

"In addition… their scents bother me."

Edward's eyes looked passed me and his thoughts were out of reach.

"Jasmine, yes, and each still in possession of another bouquet unique to him or her, and yet there is something adhered to their perfumes. I have no idea what to make of it, and it is barely noticeable."

"Try," I encouraged him. Edward's eyes grew dusty as his lids lowered to form slits.

"I have never encountered such a scent not in three hundred years of rendezvousing with others of my kind but I…" Edward trailed off.

I have never seen him at a loss for words or possibly even frightened. "You what?"

"I fear you'll believe me having submitted my sanity elsewhere but…"

I huffed growing frustrated, "Tell me, please."

"It's not of this world."

"What?" I almost screamed. "What do you mean?"

"When Makenna arrived at our doorstep to invite me to Malta the others and I forthwith obtained the incense but were incapable to grasp it. Carlisle mentally noted that from the myriad of vampires he has met throughout the ages that this odd incense is completely new to him. Also, neither he nor I can place it in association with anything inside of the natural or preternatural world. I must comment on its faintness. It explains my deficiency to disclose its existence sooner."

"Is that all?"

"All?" Edward chuckled humorlessly. "You have seen them pass beneath the sun, and to hell with the Power of the Ancients, Luca. We are what we are and what would we be if not vampires? The sun reveals to all what we truly are and yet they go unnoticed below her deceptive rays. That is not normal!"

Edward was fazed and completely out of it but somehow still calm.

"Then there is the issue with something Avicus said in the car on the way to the museum."

"He said a lot of things," I giggled trying to lighten the mood but Edward didn't bite – the one time...

"Human-vampire," Edward murmured almost inaudibly. "What in God's creation does that mean?"

I did remember that but also that Lumen said so too. He set a distinct difference in his referral to human-vampires, and Semper turned vampires. Edward sat up, surprising me, and wedged my head between both of his hands. His expression was amended and became deadly serious.

"Listen to me, Luca," he shook my head. "You have concurred to become immortal and Carlisle or I may still give you that – this you must know. When you go back to his house be inquisitive, and should there be any clauses to the agreement you have made that have you dolorous – get out! Do you hear me?"

I covered Edward's hands with mine and made my discomfort known. His grip was too tight and his words almost slurred.

"Edward, you're hurting me." His hold softened, and his eyes were repentant.

"Forgive me but I…" Edward's lips shivered, his eyes hopped from side to side, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was scared.

"Edward," I nuzzled his face with my fingers. "What is it?"

Though he seemed to deliberate for a moment his golden gems honed in on me. Edward drew close until our noses were almost touching. Edward being frightened instilled terror in me, and I couldn't possibly think of anything that could have him so spooked. He multiplied my panic when he started to whisper even though there was no reason to.

"I first felt its showers whilst on the plane and flying over Gozo, and as we drew nearer to Malta the certitude of its ubiety became clear. There is no way for me to apprehend where its allegiances lie but there is certainty I have collected since being on these islands. Whatever it is has amplified my telepathy. I can blur the images but the voices won't stop. It has installed a new function to my gift and I can suddenly feel an individual's emotions attached to a thought or memory. It is overbearing.

Unfortunately the summary doesn't end there. As we approached your uncle's palazzo and closed the radius the energy it is emitting exceeded everything I had sensed before. It is like waves or radiation that washes through you kindling your senses and setting them ablaze. When I stepped into the house I realized what it was. It is power – unimaginable and pristine power.

Somewhere underneath that house… It is somewhere down there. I am compelled to stay as far away as I can and yet, it beckons me. It is like a rumble calling me to it though its language perplexes me.

I scented it then. The faint incense your cousins bear matches whatever this thing is. They are connected to it and it to them."

"Beneath… the house?"

"Ostensibly," he nodded, slow and purposefully. "And I refuse to find refuge anywhere on these islet's."

I hiccupped, and withdrew letting my hands slide down his chest. Unquestionably he was free to stray wherever he pleased and if the islands caused such macabre reactions out of him perhaps it was better for him to go. I had hoped that he would stay with me, and I would have sunk every last ounce of effort to convince Lumen that Edward could be trusted.

"So I was made to adjust my schedule and I pray the Devil will be pleased with my temporary hearth consisting of a flat in Modica – the coast of Sicily."

The smile that manifested on my lips made my cheeks hurt, "Really?"

Edwards attitude brightened as we ebbed away from the former affair and blasted me his sly grin, "I could never be without you; not anymore. You are the only one with the ability to order me away – the only whose beck and call I shall heartily cater to."

I bit my lip to hide my bewildered simper. Edward's hand flew down and around cuddling my thigh. He nudged my nose with his casting an enchantment that ensnared me within the resplendent panorama of his eyes. I trembled and my nucleus was once again inflamed when I felt his second hand crawl under my shirt to lightly scratch my back. He bent and kissed the fabric of the shirt sewn around my chest. I seized the opportunity and took a much needed whiff of his swirly chestnut mess. The floral pollen engineered from its enticing scent only strengthened the searing blazes inside of me.

"There are so many phenomena the Earth will be bereaved of after you have pledged to this life. What heartache it will be for the sun when she is no longer capable to illuminate your prismatic emerald vision? What shall the moon do bereft of revealing your clandestine streaks of chocolate in her sterling lantern after the Venom has augmented them?"

I mildly clamped his chin with my hand and raised my brow, "Okay, now you are definitely going too far, Romeo."

 _"But, soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east-,"_ he recited. I collapsed my hand down over his mouth to give my sizzling cheeks a break.

"Stop it!"

We laughed and I playfully bounced on top of him, and mounted and straddled him like the steed he was – minus the musky smell. Pompously Edward folded his hands behind his head and arched his leg making me sit inside the trench of his pelvis.

"You _would_ have to be the denizen of some alien hamlet to vex me so, Little Devil."

His sentiment was like a serrated knife and shortened our elated atmosphere. Edward's fulgent smile withered allowing the shadows to reclaim territory over his mien.

"Now you have me wondering too. Something that can alarm you is undoubtedly to be treated with caution."

"You are not my operative bound to infiltrate his ranks but I beseech you to ask questions, Luca. I have no interest in the answers you will receive but I would prefer you to take custody of all the particulars. I do not mean to seed chagrin towards your family but your sojourn with them has been brief, and the overt dissatisfaction produced by my arrival tells me there is something they want no one to know about. I am not a gambling man but I am inclined to place a wager that it is akin to that… thing." Edward was disgruntled after referencing the presence he has been feeling.

"Don't worry," I bent down and kissed the tip of his nose, "You know me better than that."

"Be perceptive," he instructed. "Innocence can be a double-edged sword."

I hugged him tightly fervently hoping that would be the end of the conversation. I didn't want my last night as a human spent plotting or worrying about some enigmatic force. I urged myself on Edward even tighter wrapping my arms around his back, and pushing the balls of my feet into his thighs.

"I'm not planning on waking up with headaches tomorrow."

Edward's lips sketched and tickled the frame of my ear, "I know."

"I want you to stay until it's over."

His hands swept down my sides drawing circles, "I avow to nothing else."

"I want you to take me back to America when my tenure is done."

I grew dizzy when his sensual kiss made my neck feel sticky.

"I would be glad too."

"Admit that I tamed you."

"In your dreams, Little Devil."

* * *

Emanuele00: Excuse the hiatus however work takes up much of my time during December and January so I was left little time to write. There needn't be concerns about abandonment. This story will conclude in a few chapters, and the plot for the sequel has been finished. I hope you enjoyed and forgive the long pause.

If you have a moment please review, your thoughts are worth more than money.


	27. Chapter 27

La'Neya

"It's time."

I respired, tired but steady. I nurtured Edward in my arms and felt his frigid skin, deeply inhaling his essence of lavender, and kissing the crook of his neck. Night had thwarted day little over anhour ago and it seemed appropriate to return to the palazzo before the headaches could march on my swollen head. Yet it seemed sad. It was like saying farewell to him, to Edward.

He rubbed my back and traced my face with his nose, and I heard him taking sincere whiffs of me. Edward rested his forehead on mine and brought us together tight. "There is no other place for me to be but right here by your side."

Contentedly I opened my eyes and was blinded by the incandescent radiance forever caged in his awe-inspiring spheres. I kissed his bow, hungrily feasting on its nectar for the last time as a human. I couldn't imagine what it would be like turned immortal. Would it be better? Worse? I savored the moment and knocked on his lips which he parted without hesitation. I graced the smooth belly of his sodden tongue as the tip of his massaged my own. They twisted around each other in a chase demanding more tension.

I aligned his lips as I closed my mouth and dug into his pillowy comfort one last time. Edward's arms were stationed like soldiers and surrounded me. While in their grip I reached inside my pocket and pulled out Avicus' phone. I unlocked it and searched for Dexio's number amongst the contacts.

I pierced Edward's gaze while the phone rang. I saw his determination reflected in his golden scrutiny and the resistance to let me go. Catching sight of my own picture within the glassy mirror of his eyes had me question whether I was ready for this step. My eyes were puffy and crimson. The ledges and corners of them were filled to the very brink with salty liquid that was ready to spill over my barriers. But they had to remain resolute. If only a single tear zigzagged across my face, then I knew Edward would be skeptical of letting me go.

It rang only once, "Luca?"

I swallowed the stockpiled pools of saliva heavily and spoke, "I'm ready, Dexio." My voice was mousy and hoarse but Dexio heard nonetheless.

"Indeed, and a legacy fulfilled. We will arrive momentarily."

I buried the phone back in my pocket. "Come into the garden with me?"

Edward led us downstairs and into the warm blackness illuminated by moon free of clouds. The stars convened by the millions and vibrated in their positions embedded on the firmament. I clutched his hand and brought it to my stomach and scraped his arm which soothed my spirits.

I looked over and met his awaiting attentive vision and smiled. "I can't wait to start living and to love you, always."

"I have beaten you to the sport, Little Devil. My forever was dedicated to you the moment you fell from Paradise." My lungs closed, and I couldn't please them with sufficient gales of air.

"Goodbye, Edward." I lost to the battalion that led a siege on my heart and hot gushes like steam erupting from geysers rained down my face. I relented and hugged him around his waist and planted my face inside the den of his throat. The cold kisses he planted on my face did nothing to cool my exploding heat. I tried filling my mind with the obvious fact that I would see him again and that Lumen had already granted me permission to leave one year hence from now.

But by then I wouldn't be human, awkward, and stumbling Luca anymore – the one that fell in love with a vampire. I would be a vampire, and I didn't know how to be exactly that. I prayed that I would be me, the me that adored him, and the new me that was ravenous for life.

"Remember, there is no need to be impertinent but I plead you to examine all the aspects. I would never claim a mandate over you so instead I will trust in your perception; like I always have."

I pushed away from him though my body challenged the action and nodded while wiping away the tears. I was solemn and promised Edward that I would be analytical. However, whenever thinking of Lumen I couldn't place him inside some sort of Semper conspiracy that aspired towards insidious intentions. I just couldn't. But like Edward I too had questions that needed answering.

The lights of the black SUV rounded the corner. Avicus' stepped out from the passenger side and I caught a glimpse of Makenna in the back. With his hands stuffed in his black jeans he gracefully ambled over to the pair of us.

"I assume you're ready?" He flashed me his wicked grin.

"H-He will come back to me?" It felt like a hot spiked iron poker to my chest to hear Edward's melodious voice corrupted by despair.

Avicus' grin weakened but for the first time I perceived what seemed to be empathy. "Like I could stop him," he said jokingly.

"Thank you," Edward said politely. He nuzzled my cheeks and kissed the zenith of my frame. His lips were lightly fluttering, and no other words cascaded out of his mouth. Edward's hands, I felt, released their hold on me and were shaky.

Suddenly of all things that could strike me it was mischief, "Problem?"

He grimaced and cocked his head to the side. "Well?" I managed a small smile and reminisced about when I confronted him on the first day of class.

His crooked grin reappeared, and he rattled his head, "Little Devil," he accused unable to cloak his leering glare.

It took a grave extent of will to shove myself onward and to take the initial step away from Luca Swan and make a stride to become Luca Semper. Avicus offered me his hand but as I joined his side I swayed between it and his gleeful disposition. I took a purposeful look at him hoping my aim was on point, and so it was. Avicus consented and instead placed his arm over my shoulders. As he escorted me to the car I caught him revolving his head over his shoulder.

"Don't," I said fiercely. He was going to look at Edward. He was planning on throwing him some profane gesture – I knew but wasn't having it.

Avicus' head plunged down and met my disapproving stare. He gulped as his long mahogany lashes flitted and scratched his cheek, "Never again," he vowed.

For his sake I'd hope so. I didn't mind the occasional fit these two seemed to partake in but right now and in this very moment I couldn't have abided the thought of Edward reduced to even less than he had already been. I scooted into the backseat with Makenna who took my hand into hers. Her sympathy was welcoming and so I scooped her up in my arm and affixed my cheek to her front. It was astonishing that someone so dazzling could have such an eerie gift.

The car crawled forward, and I quickly lowered the window to look back at him. "Remember, I'm taking you with me!" I held out the necklace from around my neck putting his little watch on display. Immediately he smiled and gripped his pocket. I had found a route around Lumen's rule after all, and the proof of it was dangling between my fingers. I watched with shuddering lips as the car accelerated moving through the consulates and Edward vanished when we turned the corner.

I closed my eyes and leaned back still clinging on to Makenna. I noticed how her scent was a little different from the others. Everyone seemed to have the overpowering essence of jasmine but hers was an even division of both jasmine and freesia. _"Ask questions, Luca,"_ Edward's voice chimed through my head, and I needed a distraction as it was.

"Makenna? How come your scent is slightly different from the others?"

"How do you mean?" She titled her head, smiling affably.

"Well Lumen, Avicus, and Dexio all smell like jasmine but yours seems to exude an equal amount of freesia."

"Oh, it was imparted on me by my father. He had a strong influence on me throughout my mortal years, and our relationship was a close one."

"Okay," I answered and returned to squeezing her. I suppose it could be viable and there were only four other immortal Semper one of which I had never met. Could it be a coincidence? Edward suggested the genome was too pure, that the DNA helix was a martyr of change, and he felt it puzzling that the Semper hadn't physically altered after all this time. I didn't mean to ignite their rage but Edward had a point although I would have to form my own conclusions. Perhaps there was some plausible explanation to all these... peculiarities.

"Luca?" It was Avicus looking over the seat and at me – his contours conciliatory.

"I am no jerk, please believe me. Only when dealing with matters of family I can grow pensive foreseeing one of my little ones being whisked away. If I have done anything to offend you or Edward, then I urge you to accept my apology."

 _"Ask questions, Luca."_

"Is that the only reason why?"

There was an abrupt moment of silence that dragged on too long I thought, "For me, yes." I had to be careful. The imp in me wanted to stab the topic from around all sides but that would have been too conspicuous. Besides, I've always had the sensibility to grasp when someone lied to me and up until now I felt nothing but a clear and candid aura. Edward might have instructed me to ask questions but I needed to ask the right ones.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Avicus."

Temporarily his statuesque features twitched but he recovered and nodded in recognition.

I considered asking Dexio a question but resigned from that plot. If I started asking their heightened perception would pick up on it. Besides, as omniscient as Lumen appeared I feared he might reel in the artifice right away or maybe he already knew. Would he know? That irked me. When Lumen stood right in front of Edward and me he had acknowledged to 'something' Edward should be sensing. Why would he say that? Furthermore, I started to belief the thing Edward credited beneath the house might be what Lumen was referring to in his monologue about _not meant for mortal ears_. Why head down one path in the woods only to spin around and make a heading for the other?

"Oh, son of a bitch," I announced, too loud and pronounced.

My cousins spun around including Dexio who like Edward so often would ignored the road completely. "What is it?" Avicus asked alarmed.

I expelled an exaggerated huff of absolute annoyance when I enlightened my own mind and the jigsaw puzzle came together. "Nothing, I'm an idiot. Let's move on."

I looked out the window so I wouldn't have to suffer their confused expressions. I had to give it to Lumen, he certainly was a clever old hound and without being savage about it.

Again, when thinking of Lumen, the struggle within seemed to diminish as I thought of his handsome face, his euphonious voice, glamorous debut, tender touch, and unexplainable ability to know things he shouldn't. The thought of him was like anesthesia reminding me of Therratexia numbing all my discomforts though his progress was quicker.

The palazzo appeared on the horizon and its feudal architecture was highlighted by sophisticated lights that illuminated its edifice. Again, I should be taut with worry but instead was as calm as a spring river – just flowing along and through the meadows. The gates opened as we crept forward, and we drove past the pools adorned with lily pads and where goldfish made their home. The pillars outside were as silver as the moon above but fortified by an endless array of glimmering gems.

As we stepped outside of the car my hand flew to my heart and I noticed the lack of crescendo and poise. What did I know? What sort of realization had taken place in the privacy and elusive province of my subconscious? It wouldn't be the first time the truth swung from side to side inches ahead of me like it did with my family, in Malta.

We ascended the stairs and Dexio opened the maple doors ushering us inside. I saw the splendid spiraling staircase and thought it funny because I knew soon things would spiral straight into entropy once my questions were answered. I stopped centimeters ahead of them and confronted my cousins.

"I need to do this on my own."

All three smiled approvingly, "As you should," Dexio articulated.

I accosted Makenna and took both of her petite hands into mine. "Thank you for always being there. You are the guardian angel I never knew and who watched over me ever since birth. You constantly protected me. You stayed with me until the paramedics arrived after the bullies thrashed all over me in Phoenix. You saved my life that night in Port Angeles and again put your own life in great personal peril when facing Fenrir. Thank you, thank you for everything dear sweet Makenna."

She freed one of the hands I grasped and fondled my cheek. The look emerging on her face was like my mothers, the last time I ever saw her at the airport in Phoenix. I thought Makenna might cry.

"I'm proud of you, son." Gingerly she petted my face and stared at me with pride.

Next, I took both Avicus and Dexio's hands. "You saved my life. If it hadn't been for you and Alexis I would have died in the streets of Valletta. You gave me shelter, food, and what I needed to overcome the demons inside my head. You have been nothing but affectionate and considerate – just what big brothers should be. I thank and love you."

I shared the embrace flinging my arms around both of their necks and drew them in. It seemed silly, these unnecessary goodbyes, but I needed insurance in case I would ultimately reject Lumen's overture.

Edward was wrong about one thing. Whatever it was that made its home beneath this house and might share some otherworldly characteristics with my cousins had clouded his judgement. Much like the Cullen's the Semper weren't simply a coven of vampires, no, they were a family. They have gone out of their way to treat me with nothing but love. I still plotted to ask questions but perhaps not the ones that Edward had in mind. As of now I declared myself a neutral party and was soaring along a clear sky.

Still, if it weren't for what Edward said the last few pieces wouldn't have come together. There are several of them situated around the mystery the Semper were.

When I turned my back on them and scaled up the stairs my smile perished, and I replaced it with a dark visage of business. I had assimilated much which broadened the aspects of the riddle over the months but coming to Malta was pivotal. There were things I had formerly attributed to the tumor but after listening to Edward's perspective I was sure I had been wrong – very wrong. I hoped the pieces would fit.

I passed my grandmothers portrait and ran my finger over it before knocking on his door.

"Please, come in," his familiar guileless voice called.

I stepped into the circular room with a dogged stance. Lumen stood in front of his fireplace with a benevolent smile waiting for me. I closed the door behind me and wasn't startled that the blaze on my face held no clout over him. When I entered the center of the room I stopped crossing my arms over my chest and leaned resting my weight on the right leg.

"I trust your holiday was as pleasurable as you were able to constitute?" Again, I couldn't read him, and my posture held no leverage over his temperament. Lumen walked between the couches but made a halt meters away on the opposite end of the circle.

"Yes, thank you," my voice was dry.

Still unaffected Lumen mimicked my profile and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on his left leg. Finally, there was something to detect as his eyes focused, and his smile became naughty; it was expectancy.

"By-your-leave, love," he sang.

I curved my lips, pouting them, and started to move along the circular pattern imprinted on the marble floor. _"Ask questions Luca,"_ I heard Edward's voice whispering into my ear. I never told Edward or even hinted at it but there were a few I've had all along. From the corner of my eye I saw Lumen matching my pace and we circled one another in a mammalian fashion.

"First and foremost, I have to comment and commend on your cunning ability to masquerade words with objectives like seedlings that eventually sprout, and then blossom however that I would very much like to discuss in just a little bit." There was no change in attitude.

"The following I have denied even from myself so you can surmise that I never spoke a single word of it not even to Edward. Ever since the incident with the werewolf and the premier of this armor of mine I have been hearing voices. They sound like a low humming and only ever verbalize one thing – _Luca_. The first time I heard them was in school while I was in the hallway and on my way to the restroom. I thought someone called for me so I looked around but there was no one there. I also often heard them in the morning and once I even asked Edward if he had said my name out loud but of course he hadn't. I was depressed at first believing the tumor was slowly reaching critical mass.

But then, just a few hours ago when Edward and I discussed the _presence_ beneath this house, and now I must interrupt myself. The seedlings I've mentioned you no doubt planted when you informed Edward about some supposed energy he was feeling. It took me a moment but I realized it was done purposefully because everything you say I've learned during my terse time spend with you is with purpose. You engineered the content of the dialogue I shared with Edward because you wanted me to ask him. I'm lucky I did for you see Edward said something which unknowingly triggered the pieces to come together and explain the voices.

In your first letter and amidst our conversation yesterday you continuously noted on the 'whispers of Malta'. Thankfully, Edward used the proper terminology and said that whatever lies beneath this house was _beckoning_ him. That word made all the difference. The voices, these 'chorus' like voices I've been hearing all the way back in America have labored towards the same goal. They were beckoning me, beckoning me to come home. The whispers of Malta are not as previously thought a metaphor or verse but are meant to be taken literal. Also, you tested me.

You told me that anything and everything revealed under this roof must be kept secret from the outside world, and the Cullen's. You specifically said that I would receive tutelage in numerous fields' including combat, Maltese history, and something you labelled 'the Cosmic Ocean'. You know that raised my flags since I have no idea what this Cosmic Ocean is. However, you calling me very astute for even a Semper, knew that after Edward affirmed and elaborated on your sentiment that I would put one and two together. I might not know what it is but I do know that the presence Edward is in regards to is this 'Cosmic Ocean'.

I had already beaten Edward to the finish line when he spoke of it but I too noticed your clear separation between human turned vampires and Semper vampires. But, it too was a tool I required to unmask yet another one of your seedlings. You told me that some history was not meant for mortal ears. I rethought it and now I am convinced that it wasn't my ears you were speaking of but Edward's. You knew of his imminent arrival and possibility of his preternatural sense prying on whatever it is your hiding. How do I know? Well, for one Avicus can't stop hanging the moniker of 'human turned vampire' over him and Edward was human once. Yet, evidently, we Semper are something else.

In addition, Edward did make a terrific point which harvests merit concerning the uncanny resemblance we all share although some of us were born millennia apart. Well what Edward doesn't know or has perhaps ignored what being preoccupied with the _waves_ the Cosmic Ocean emits that immortality is part of who I am. And let me guess, immortal genes are much more persistent than the mortal ones, right? It still begs the question why you keep the direct line of Semper here in Valletta. Is it ego or perhaps arrogance to maintain a solely pure line of your descendants, I wonder?

Having covered that there is a burning question even hotter than the headaches I endure every morning trying to crush open my skull and break free. Once more, in your first letter you refer to all your children as 'precious Ones' and me as the precious 'One'. When I heard you put it into words as well as Avicus I distinctly heard both of you applying emphasis to the term. So, why choose to revise the word one, a numerical value, into a title referencing me?

What the hell is so damn special about this family?"

A part of me tried distressingly to provoke him but Lumen remained completely cool, and nothing I had said broke the egg shell. I took a break from circling him like some predator ready to collide and appraised him. Lumen's eyes engulfed me wandering down my figure before some lively jolt had them snap back up to meet me.

"You magnificent creature," he stated. "Indeed, it was a scheme spawned from the motive of needing to unearth whether or not you had become what I hoped you would after our audience years ago and when enrolling willingly to the wedlock of your parents. First you must endorse the blunt individuality of all Semper that like you are nearly incapable to prevaricate if you wish to admit the truth into your heart."

"I'm not sure about what _prevaricate_ means but I guess what you are about to tell me isn't a lie?"

He nodded, "When Isabella departed to be with your grandfather I had to first enact one of my assigned duties and research the family tree as to ascertain if there was by chance an overdose of our blood hidden away in his lineage. Semper related to the direct line have deviated away from the islands with the rapid decay of time and though I inscribe many hours keeping track occasionally a few dissolve since the overdose of genetic makeup introduced by Homo sapiens deteriorates their DNA. The Semper of Valletta alone, are the masters of the superior blood.

While analyzing I discovered that his family migrated to the United States from Canada and those from Ireland and the ones before from Malta. Yes, your grandfather arose from the line of Bacchus who was Dexio's uncle that departed Malta with his wife siring offspring whose blood over time waned until only minute fragments of Semper DNA remained. It was insufficient enough that their union would not produce an abomination but instead created something powerful. The blood of your father is much more potent and vital than that of Alexis. This incited my intrigue and so I investigated and learned that the immortal genes within both the Semper lines bonded recognizing each other therefore conceiving a high-caliber helix.

Then Charlie met your mother Renee Higginbotham and the unrelenting seas of fate grew tempestuous as the ships of destiny sailed along her waters. Your mother's family drifted across the planes of the United States previously escaping there from England which was under attack from the Nazi's. Before that they were Spaniards residing in Madrid and before that Malta.

Yes, your mother is a descendant of Zachary who also left the islands over eleven-hundred years ago in pursuit of a life in Spain. I was petrified in the beginning thinking that not enough time had elapsed and the blood was too tightly knit but I was wrong and so I felt blessed and pleaded with the gods that their child would be what has not existed since I was mortal myself. The shreds intertwined within your mother's genes were enough to fuse with Charlie's in order to bring about a Semper whose blood was pure and free of any mortal contamination.

But I feared for you, oh did I fear, love. I was burdened knowing that a concentration of such magnitude would overbear the inferior condition it was installed in. The emanation of the tumor is the effect of your spiring perception and prestige armor but also by latent capacities dwelling within your mind that may only awaken through the Venom's vicious kiss. Basically, your mind and blood were assigned to an improper conduit.

Luca, you are no experiment of science and no offense to nature but rather a miracle of my dreams I never dared dreaming. You are closer to me than even Vallett was."

I took a deep breath to compose myself. Lumen's affectionate smile wasn't helping and though I tried imitating fury my heart felt no mania whatsoever.

"The blood of the Semper who leave the islands thins out but those who choose to stay... Why doesn't their blood lose its heirloom?"

"They live in Valletta, love, and only on Malta may their compounds be nourished by the sustenance the Cosmic Ocean provides. Remember this was also your grandmother's home and like all others her blood was powerful and it was a fluke that she met your grandfather whose son eventually met your mother who gave birth to you. Their meeting was chance, precious One."

"Sustenance?" I started to grasp the elephant in the room which was this Cosmic Ocean. It was stark that everything somehow led back to it but why? What is it?

"The Cosmic Ocean holds repercussion only for those anointed by immortality which is why vampires can sense its presence and why Semper are influenced by it because they bear its signature."

I hastily closed the distance separating him for me. "Please, what is the Cosmic Ocean? Why are you making our family sound like we're not human?"

Lumen placed his arm over my hunched shoulders, "Within the blink of an eye you have missed seeing, love. You are human but your soul is from elsewhere."

"Where, tell me!" My voice was gruff and ruptured.

"Let me show it to you."

"The Cosmic Ocean?" Finally, Lumen's expression flattened. It was blank at first but then somber.

"The hole in the world..." He trailed off but directed us to walk and stand in front of his fireplace.

I watched Lumen staring at the chiseled mural of pasty white rock embedded above the hearth. The angels and exotic birds were exquisitely crafted and their detail breathtaking. The clock entombed at the peak of the goliath was dainty but elegant in its design. I squinted when I noticed the minute hand seemingly on its own concord flying over the Roman numerals edging on the hour hand until they both met at midnight.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the commotion of several mechanical clinks. I looked between Lumen and the mural trying to figure out what was happening. I could hear gears turning and the clasping noise of several outlets being unlocked. The entire fireplace and its carven prospect started to move.

It retreated and was being absorbed into the wall without much of a fuss or grumble in the ground. There were diminutive cloudbursts of dust spewing from in-between the nigh undetectable niches in the wall. Subsequently, the silence was harrowing. There was an alcove in front of us and a wide berth permitting entrance to the darkness below. I saw the shape of a step and knew our destination was somewhere down there but I was suddenly afraid, and the cold sweat sweeping down my spine made my legs shimmy.

 _Luca…_

I whimpered when I heard the chorus echo from the darkness. My active imagination painted some disfigured behemoth with notched horns, beady red eyes, and foam around its mouth waiting to lash out and snatch me away. Uncle Lumen's hand tipped my back coaxing me on and into the abyss.

"I-Is there a light switch?"

When I set foot onto the platform of the first step I answered my own question. By means of a domino effect oval-shaped lamps tagged to an old brick-built wall came to life and thankfully illuminated the dark. Compared to the rest of the palazzo which was classic, artistic, and welcoming the spiraling stairs and rusty brick walls leading into the chasm were outlandish, and outdated.

With Lumen in pursuit I gradually took one careful step after another descending further and further by means of the corkscrewed stairs into the unknown. The lamps I noticed appeared modern radiating fluorescent bright light though I hadn't ever seen the likes of them before. Where were the wires? Their geometry was strange too. They looked like stones.

 _Luca…_

The chorus of voices called louder, and the cadence of my heart spurred to a tempo similar to when I first met Edward. I considering going back with each step added to the journey and falling temperature that had goosebumps appear all over my barren arms. I tried focusing on what Edward said, and how he couldn't define whether this thing, the Cosmic Ocean, showered negative or positive energy. I wished he were here with me.

Lumen and I must have been travelling for at least five minutes and those sparse minutes felt like hours. We sunk deeper and deeper into the earth and just about when my cowardice claimed victory we reached the final step. The room was a cube and plainly medieval apart from the strange lamps and two extremely thick, and heavy metallic doors blocking our path.

"What metal is that?"

"A fusion of steel and titanium," he said as he passed me.

I knew little of physical science but was the combination of both possible? Well, either way there was no question that the scope of its duties involved keeping people out. Lumen stood by the right wall next to the door and it had escaped my notice that there was a computer panel. He swung his hand across it though without touching it and activated it prompting a blue light to flush the atmosphere.

I was nosy, so I leaned over to look around him. Lumen lodged his index finger between his brilliant ultra-white teeth and bit down. I pricked my tongue aghast. There was a lazy crack when he punctured his skin and a gooey grayish liquid nestled in the midway portion of his finger. Lumen extended his hand with the droplet and inserted his limb inside a hole south of the panel. The monitor filled with unconventional symbols I had never seen before. There was no resemblance to kanji or the runes. I liked Symbology and owned a book back in Forks covering hundreds of symbols from various cultures but what I witnessed on the screen was more like a fluent language – perhaps letters?

Lumen removed his finger and the drop of gray, silver like goo was gone. Did he have a wound or blemish? I didn't look like it though I could easily be wrong.

There was a mellow signal that rung from the monitor which initiated the doors of steel to reveal their secret. They unbolted sparking a stunted roar and I saw how hefty they actually were. My God, who or what was he trying to keep out? The room beyond was irradiated by the same lamps as the circular stairs and lit up when the pair of us entered.

"What is this place?"

Ancient, archaic, and antique were the only words I could fish for to describe something old, very old. At one point in time this place must have been constructed of the infamous white stones of which a plethora of other monuments on Malta consisted of. But these were timeworn and fading. There were six identical statues lining a path to some sort of altar sitting on the meridian of about ten steps as its pedestal. The icons were maidens draped in flowing robes like negligees and their billowing hair was sheeted by babushka's that lay over their heads.

Their postures made it probable that they were in prayer as their backs and knees were slightly bent, and their arms formed an 'x' over their chests but their fingers were straight and affixed.

Lumen was mum as we both meandered through their conclave and I casually looked up at the planate ceiling embellished by hundreds of finely hewed stars. As I evaluated the site I was seeing I decided that it was some sort of shrine or sanctuary.

I was taken aback by a display of colorful lights. Towards the northern end of the shrine and above the altar which didn't include some sort of ritualistic cartouche meant for tributes that I expected I saw an array of vivid neon spectacles dancing on the canopy. There were flares of pink, green, and yellow. They shone up and reflected from somewhere on top of the altar. The lights alternatively caromed but just for moments before vanishing and reappearing immediately.

 _Luca..._

The chorus of equally feminine and male voices had grown in volume and I pinpointed their origin – the altar. Next to the stairs were erected podiums their foundations similar to the lime but harsher in texture and placated on each was an effigy of a mystical avian brute. They were paramount and hoisted their fiery wings to the heavens, and their broad torsos were immersed within the destructive element too. I think the marble birds were supposed to represent the mythical phoenix, and by my allegation stood guard.

 _Luca..._

The earth had been cold until now but I suddenly felt warmth. The voices from this range seemed... soft and gentle. Without awaiting permission from Lumen, I began climbing the base of the stairs. After the second step I witnessed what I had missed until now and that was an incredible cut and forged stone representation of a planet on the back wall of the room. I examined it and initially thought I was looking at Australia but I couldn't find Papua New Guinea, Indonesia or even the shores of Malaysia. There was just a colossal ocean.

I finally reached the summit and instantly my eyes bounced to the floor. It was... it was perfectly correlative to a circle inside the ground and roughly six feet across. Its peripheral linings had been adjusted with rims of thousands of black jewels, and they were encased by molten gold. I thought I had seen this layout before and instinctively caught my token swinging around my neck. Its golden pedals and mezzo square made of onyx matched although the configuration was wrong. The token was a tear drop and it a circle but I was still in awe of it, and stunned.

I bowed to rest on my knees and ran my fingers along the thick smooth glass that shielded it. It was black like oil or tar but the pattern by which it pulsed hinted at genuine ocean currents. The flux of vibrant lights shining through it had me think of nebulas scattered throughout the vast reaches of the galaxy. The lights peeked and swam like aquatic fauna beneath its surface penetrating the glass for me to feel their mild glow.

 _Luca..._

The anxiety sent emissaries of tremors through me, "Y-Yes?"

I crept closer and positioned my ear by the glass, "W-What is... is it?" Patiently I waited and bore into the leather of Lumen's shoes who by now loomed over me. I heard it moving and it sounded like soft waves whipping over the sea, and dashing floods impacting a beach. When I closed my eyes I pictured myself back on the lithic coast of Sliema when it was my abode while searching for the Semper. The pain was excruciating, I was hungry, thirsty, and the only comfort I knew was the mollifying rush of the Mediterranean.

 _Welcome home..._

I chocked and looked up at Lumen's serene smile, "The Cosmic Ocean?"

He squatted intertwining his fingers and stared into the esoteric beam of the Ocean. "Your capacity to register the whispers of La'Neya proves that your blood is inculpable and like Alessa and I are closest to them something Dexio, Avicus, Renata, and Makenna are destitute of."

"La-a," I stuttered, "What?"

"La'Neya, the World of Night." Lumen glanced up at what must have been a memorial – the planet with its massive ocean and single mediocre sized continent.

"Lumen... what exactly _is_ the Cosmic Ocean?"

He caressed my cheek and sideswiped my head rummaging through my hair, "A place where all roads meet. The origin of immortality. The world between worlds. The window and doorway to other dimensions."

Overwhelmed and speechless I collapsed on my bum with millions of thoughts surging through my head like lightning and scorching my nerves.

"Luca," Lumen said placidly and cupped my face in his hands shaking me. "You are humanoid and of this good green Earth however the contents of your cellular bearings specifically isolated within your brain did not develop as a mortals ordinarily should. It is the same with your cousins with exemption to their physiology which was not as rich as yours when they were mortal. We Semper belong here; on Earth, Malta is our home now."

"A-Ales..." I mumbled.

"Yes, the Cosmic Ocean was the apparatus by which Alessa unknowingly accessed Earth when she disembarked over eight thousand years ago and only then we learned that it was also a gateway rather than a mere window. Luca, La'Neya prevails in a divergent space time in alignment to this universe and within the clutters of endless possibilities it exists closest to ours with inhabitants that resemble humans who however have evolved on a grander scale. The direct line of Semper brooks the signature of La'Neya because palpably our ancestors are from there."

I looked down at the Cosmic Ocean, my mind blanking trying to accept the taxing reality of my own existence, "The... voices?"

Lumen lovingly kissed the trench beneath my eye, "The voices of our people. The Ocean is a channel of communications able to transmit thoughts and feelings through its wormhole. The La'Neyan's are highly proficient in terms of the Cosmic Ocean and using their advanced neural competence can gaze through it and send messages and emotions. They summoned you home."

"I-Immortal?"

He nodded, "The state of their solar system is different and the cosmic microwave background of their universe exotic in comparison to ours. These heated remnants affected them to the state of rapidly evolving into an anthropological race which formed a symbiotic circle with their planet so extreme that one cannot flourish without the other. They have disciplined their minds to the maximum so much that after thousands of years spent in a corporal state they attain the faculty to transcend the tangible realm as to eternally live as beings of pure energy."

"Why did you have to drink blood?"

Lumen sighed, "Immortality was not permitted by the natural laws that govern Earth so as I grew in Alessa's womb 'The Light' changed within me and nature demanded a sacrifice to be made to sustain such a life through consumption of the most precious gift it has – the cocktail of life."

"Vampires are..." Uncle came to sit by my side and cradled me.

"Vampires are dark mirror images of the La'Neyan's. When Alessa experimented and introduced her bodily fluid to humanity The Light dimmed and so produced human turned immortals that are a much lesser versions of the greater people. On Earth we may refer to it as immortality but the La'Neyan's have titled it The Light and when I sired Dexio The Light was capable to realize the identity of its host thus escalating him above the status of vampire. Dexio, Avicus, Renata, and Makenna all underwent a successful transformation and arrived at a conjunction above regular vampires and but a hairsbreadth away from living as they rightfully should – as La'Neyan's."

"Why did Alessa even stay? Why didn't she go back home?"

A cold chill passed through my core when Lumen's voice suddenly went stiff, and dangerous, "The Cosmic Ocean is not meant to be treaded upon like a common road and should only serve as a window and link. It was through Alessa our people discovered this novel service and the consequences it incurred. You see it damaged the Ocean, love, and for years we had to weather turbulence in form of violent atmospheric changes. The Earth's climate calmed after a decade but the Ocean still cried out in agony and its gash took almost six thousand years to heal so imagine if it were used frequently. The ramifications are unthinkable!

This is why we Semper, the ambassadors of La'Neya, must safeguard its secrecy to assure that both worlds may continue to strife."

"The Semper are the only ones that know?"

"The Semper and the three-original human turned immortals Alessa took and entrusted with her secrets. They and I swore an oath to ensure the survival and continued reticence surrounding the Cosmic Ocean so we became the Deva. Your cousins too testified to forever protect The Light of La'Neya which I might add is curiously bridged to the radiation the Cosmic Ocean expends. This, Luca, you must accept if you wish me to turn you into something else. You, like Avicus and the rest will become a guardian of The Light."

I felt sluggish and exhausted. The information was mind-boggling. My ancestors are from another world? Is this the reason why I never fit in? Why I always felt compelled to stay away from others because they weren't my kin? I did feel drawn to Edward and his family. I remember meeting Esme at the grocery store and didn't even ponder whether I should engage her in conversation or not. Was I seduced by what Lumen calls The Light? Blood to blood?

"I cannot wait for you to leave the islands and explore this mighty majestic world of ours to seek out its farthest corners."

I couldn't believe what I just heard and stared befuddled at Lumen. "Do you think I would restrain you or use duress to forever imprison you on Malta?"

"No! But I... I just thought you would try being more persuasive."

"Of course, if you elected to remain with us in Valletta we would be overjoyed however that is a fabrication of a mischievous Maltese mind you call Avicus."

"I could never tell Edward though..." Edward had already interpreted in words that he wasn't interested in the answers I now held. But if Lumen turned me then I would gain the otherworldly scent he described, and it might raise a few eyebrows.

"I like Edward," Lumen said blatantly. "Amiable, robust, protective, intelligent, and he worships you. I could petition for nothing more."

"Really?" I bit my lip, hiding my smile.

"I have observed his allurement of you as well as shadowing your steps prepared to use his body as a buffer to ensure your safety. The way he watches you when you are unaware has integrity – there is longing, admiration, happiness, and love in his eyes. I highly approve."

"Thank you," I cheered and embraced him. It meant the world that my patriarch approved of Edward. Avicus might have reservations but if Edward could sway Lumen then there is no one in the world he couldn't charm into his midst.

"Though initially disconcerted you appear to brace the truth of your existence with ease now why is that?"

"Because I was right all along," I stuck my chin out, arrogantly.

Lumen was bemused and glowered at me. "I don't belong in this world. I belong in your world. I belong in the world the Semper and the Cullen's are a part of – my families."

"I am glad you feel that way, love. I have so much more to tell you. What I have submitted was an overview I must confess and there are still many details some of relevance and others flagrant especially the coming storm."

"I will listen and make my own choices."

Lumen nudged my shoulder, "I applaud your independence. Where will you go and what will you do when your education is complete?"

I shrugged, "First I'm going to marry Edward and bind myself to him in every conceivable way; emotionally and physically. After that, I'm going everywhere and do everything."

"Remember, when I call and insist you join us you must answer. There will be a time when all vampires will know of the Cosmic Ocean but that time has not yet come. For now, The Light of La'Neya has to remain even less than an errant thought that is quickly forgotten."

"I understand."

We both stood, and I stretched. I looked back down at the psychedelic lights trying to sketch the people Lumen told me of when I felt a light twitch which crumpled my face. A flame was set and it would soon spread like a wildfire to roast my head. The hour had grown late, and my decision made. I had seen Malta with my human eyes and said a proper farewell to Edward. I was ready.

"I'm not at the slightest interested to feel the headaches again – not a single pound."

Lumen straightened his blazer but pulled up one of the sleeves and bared the skin of his arm.

"Then we have come full-circle."

* * *

Thank you for the ongoing support you shower me with, and as always, please review. Thank you,

-Emanuele00


	28. Chapter 28

Genesis

 **(Third Person POV)**

The velocity by which Edward paced was barbarous and slightly denting the marble. He gripped a specific feather pillow close beneath his arm, the one that still bore Luca's enticing scent. The ultimate mortal fear made an infuriating spectacle of his nerves – the unknown. It had been nearly thirty hours since Luca had departed into the night, and Edward hadn't received a single update on his condition. Did he choose this life after all? Did they force it upon him? Was he thriving in pain as the Venom like lava ravaged throughout his system stripping him of his humanity?

It had all been too strange. These Semper aren't normal, he deliberated. It isn't normal for them to pass beneath the sun and go undetected. It transcended the supernatural laws that all their minds were mute – including the consciousness of their mortal descendant Alexis who didn't even flinch when she introduced herself.

Then that house… What lay beneath it? Even from the distance Edward felt its overpowering warmth penetrating his diamond skin and inflaming his core. It was beckoning him, summoning him, and inviting him. Never in his three centuries had he ever been confronted by such a sovereign source of energy. Its scent eluded him and for once he lacked the vocabulary to properly interpret its components.

Yet, the shower it radiated wasn't negative or positive for that matter. Was it a person? A vampire?

Edward sat on the edge of the master bed recounting the heated and intimate moments he had indulged in with Luca in this very room. It took a titanic compilation of restraint not to seduce Luca into willingly assenting to his advances when they wore nothing but their naked shell's. Luca's sweaty body pressed to and digging into his kindled Edward's hormones and testosterone awakened his primal instincts.

Edward grinned, perhaps if he hadn't hogged Luca so much over the months he might have noticed that puberty still affected him and added an inch to his height. The growth held no sway over his perfect limbs covered in the most exquisite of porcelain membrane and the faintest brush of mahogany strands spurting from his legs. The rest of him was barren and perfectly soft although his recreation instituted a new element of attraction.

However, it was all too bizarre. Ever since Makenna knocked on their door and announced her presence Edward initiated to question his relationship with Luca. It all started when he met him. Edward felt extraordinarily drawn to him like he was a magnet. This argument was assisted by Esme's sudden participation in conversing with a human though their family always kept a great barricade of aversion.

The day he inaugurated Luca into their midst, now thinking back, Carlisle and the others so easily fell under his spell. They were all drawn to him. Rosalie was resistant at first but when she observed his redundant tenacity she came about and accepted him. Luca wasn't the only one. Carlisle felt nothing but respect when discussing Luca's father, Charlie. Edward too sensed the magnetism that Charlie ejected over them, but Luca's was much more intense.

It was like Luca was emitting some sort of… light which shone on and bewitched them.

In the beginning it had been so difficult to resist the allure of Luca's blood and as time waned the ease that allowed Edward to fraternize with him was subjective. Was it all due to his centuries of foregoing human blood or something else entirely?

Then, Makenna came knocking. Carlisle answered the door and when Edward saw the pendant nestled around her neck through his eyes immediately joined the fray. Makenna was no different from Luca, and his family felt drawn to her. Dexio and Avicus illustrated the same otherworldly transmission. These Semper were so unlike any other vampires he had ever met. It seemed they were some sort of different evolution of his kind and predominantly favored somehow.

Despite his criticism Edward admitted that he perceived nothing but benevolence from the Semper. This too they emanated, and he felt it within the molecules passing through him. Even when peering past Avicus' ignominious stances he attested grudgingly that it was the same with him. The alien incense annexed to their perfumes still perturbed him.

The Semper knew too much he thought. How did they know of his gift? Edward had called Carlisle and requested him to contact their closest 'relatives' in Denali, Alaska; a coven that kneeled to the same diet as they did. Their coven head, Tanya, confirmed that not one of them had ever met a vampire whose definitions matched Makenna's. They were the only ones aware of the Cullen's extrasensory talents.

And then there was Lumen… How he instantly made his omnipresence known without stigma vexed Edward. He remembered holding Luca and cursing his prior prediction and despairing sentiment of never seeing him human again. Encompassed between all the voices echoing in the distance piercing his mental defenses there was one that distinctly rung above all the rest – Lumen's.

 _Welcome to Malta, Edward Antonio Masen._

Edward relented without delay. It hadn't been his telepathic faculty that robbed Lumen of his thoughts, no; Lumen projected and spoke the words into his head. Carlisle's account of what Aro had confided to him was dead on. Lumen's mien was intimidating, his speech pattern, terminology, expression, and composure all elicited from some distant epoch in time.

Hastily he stumbled to his feet when he heard the cracking of heavy tires on the pavement. A plethora of cars had passed as the day subsided and the Maltese went about their business, but Edward had to rush to the window whenever someone approached. This time however he saw a large black SUV coming down the road from the south.

A sheer fraction of a second was all the requirement he needed to already stand outside in the stone garden beneath the gleaming moon. The car lazily rolled down the street and came to halt by the gates of the house. Edward felt alleviated when it was Dexio that exited the cab and seemed to be alone. Dexio and Makenna were the ones he preferred since they bestowed him with respect and kindness.

Edward blinked repeatedly, astonished, as he witnessed Dexio beneath the light of the moon. His skin was almost aglow. Dexio's flat but lightly swirled hair burned of caramel and his affluent eyes of pure gold dazzled him with their shimmer. It was almost like the moon did what the sun couldn't although Dexio's silky skin still didn't betray a single jewel embedded on it.

Momentarily Edward was stunned by Dexio's awe-inspiring beauty and felt the magnetism again. Suddenly his lungs demanded air though they never needed it, a deluge of electric shocks ran rampant over his form, and the aroma of jasmine paralyzed him entirely.

Dexio tilted his head to the side smiling cordially with his strawberry flushed lips that abruptly started to move, "An appeal for your attendance has been submitted, and if I may add quite _annoyingly_ so."

Edward gulped and snapped out of his trance, "Luca?"

"Yes, please, like Avicus I have grown tiresome abiding to tales of your heroism and utopian characteristics," Dexio laughed gently. Edward joined, overjoyed.

"Save us, Edward."

"He is still human then?" Little over a day had gone and there was no way Luca could already be a vampire.

"No, he has crossed the threshold and ascended."

Speechless and his mouth agape, Edward was once more struck befuddled. Luca was already immortal. "Was he in pain? When did he rise?"

"No pain, and little under three hours ago."

Edward snorted, "How?"

Dexio grinned deceivingly, "The Power of the Ancients," he said.

Edward didn't believe him. There was more happening on Malta than the Semper elected to reveal – much more. A single day for the conversion?

"He wasn't in pain?"

"Like falling asleep."

Even though it mystified him and broadened the roster of aberrant anomalies Edward felt euphoric that Luca didn't experience the gross agony the Venom induced. The thought of the harrowing tension ripping apart his body to make room for the Venom's toxic properties inside something as good as Luca almost made him relive nausea.

The jolly moment quickly crumbled when Edward realized what Dexio's application portended, and as much as he yearned to see Luca the mere thought of returning to the palazzo dismayed him.

"Lumen was conclusive, you heard, I am not permitted to enter his house." If it was imperative, then Edward would freely go but only for Luca's sake. Still, the idea of having to endure those powerful waves again injected his mouth with a sour taste.

"The palazzo is indeed our heading Edward however Luca is awaiting your ingress by the gardens, and not within the house."

"Gardens?"

"Yes, behind the palazzo – the valley of jasmine."

Edward recalled the immense botanic fragrance of natural jasmine however couldn't have known where it resided. The presence would surely trounce him the second time but perhaps by not having to set foot into the palazzo and shifting his focus on Luca he could triumph. He mentally chanted to keep it together and that after this one final visit he would never have to make an approach towards it again. But he had to go. Luca was his, and Edward wanted to cement that.

The pair of immortals took their seats inside the truck and Dexio put the car into reverse before pulling around and speeding down the street. Edward looked outside the window closing his eyes. Already the presence grew. The waves intensified and coiled around him whispering like a chorus in a language he didn't understand.

"Breathe, Edward," Dexio ministered his aid. "Seize to fixate and it will lessen its demand on you."

"How do you do it?"

"It is inherent and so I am unaffected."

"What is it?"

Of course, Dexio turned away and stared straight ahead to the road. Edward didn't expect an answer, but his pride petitioned of him to at least ask once. He tried following Dexio's instructions by thinking of Luca. Jasper's voice boomed through his memories and his advice of practicing extreme vigilance with newborn vampires.

 _"Their instincts drive them. A primordial sense within turns them feral and passionate only for the kill, and taste for blood. It takes months sometimes years for the person they were to reemerge."_

Would Luca face the same fate? Would he be just as bloodthirsty? Then there was the issue of his surreal emerald vision that would forever be lost and replaced by two burgundy apples. Edward though reluctantly told Luca that vampires who harvest blood from humanity reflect an iris of red. Luca was taken aback by this tidbit of trivia but remained undeterred.

Edward lamented the loss of his prismatic optics. What would his new eye color show? Would his innocence still be ready to spill? Did his velvet spirit survive or was it sullied by rambunctious screams insisting him to kill? He couldn't picture it – Luca standing over a fresh corpse and blood dripping down his chin. Hopefully the Semper were loyal to the diet of animals and wouldn't allow him to become a mindless monster.

The car decelerated though by Edward's reckoning they were still roughly ten minutes out. The vehicle crawled, crept, and eventually stopped completely by the side of the road. Suspiciously Edward looked to Dexio who rubbed his legs seemingly lost in thought.

"Avicus was intended to be your convoy, not I."

Edward's cherubic face deformed just hearing the name Avicus. He was glad Dexio volunteered.

"But I wanted this opportunity to dialogue with you privately."

Edward sat up and his wariness erupted. Dexio was the most tolerant, gracious, and the one Semper that resembled Luca the most next to Lumen which is why Edward had taken a liking to him. Carefully Dexio faced him and smiled coyly.

"My information is lackluster, and I care to hear it from an active member of the family especially one who has pilgrimaged beside him for so long."

"What is you want to ask?"

Dexio pressed his lips together but relaxed quickly, "How is Carlisle?"

Edward was confused. "May I ask why you wish to know?"

"Answer my question and on my honor, I shall retaliate."

Edward was skeptical. Was this some sort of insidious gambit? Some means to read between the lines and anchor answers he wouldn't ordinarily reveal? But then he felt the benevolence that oozed off Dexio again. The peculiar otherworldly scent intrigued him and compelled him to answer.

"Carlisle is extraordinary. The only time he drew off the nectar of mortals was when they were veering off course and towards the next life. This is how his mate, my siblings, and I came to be. Carlisle is absolutely dedicated to preserve life so much that he has cast aside his vampiric nature and has devoted his life to helping others by use of medicine. He has been my father, brother, and someone I aspire to be like."

Edward watched as Dexio's eyes grew wide as well as his ostentatious smile. "Wonderful," he breathed.

"Are you going to comply to my query as well?"

What would Dexio want with this information? Was it similar to when the Cullen's first met the Denali's? Were the Semper merely interested in their coven because their diet was so rare amongst their kind?

"Half a millennium ago Avicus and I were travelling and caromed through the streets of London when King Henry VIII claimed the English crown. Fleet Street was bustling with businesses and the printing press was ushering in vast volumes of literature for the mind to feast upon. The Renaissance truly was spectacular albeit its darker features.

Avicus was fascinated by the monarchy of England and so wanted to spy on them from afar to behold the profusive lifestyle of the aristocrats. I chose a demur topic in comparison fancying to observe the conducts and interactions of the denizens.

I suppose you may not relate to my consternation when I crossed paths with the faint scent of the Venom. When we Semper chance upon the scents of vampires we customarily avoid them however the Venom's vague texture fused to boiling human blood piqued my interest.

While in pursuit I catalogued disparate noises of something grunting and whimpering. The trail shepherded me into decadent alley of broken glass, paupers, and vermin. I continued, and the tenor of the cries were inarguably quite the rumpus in my ears by now.

I found what seemed to be a cellar bolted shut by twin doors of oak and sealed by a rusty lock and chain – an indigent example of a blacksmiths vocation. Sealed below were the groans. I easily comminuted the lock that turned to dust and opened the cellar.

I was directly infiltrated by the potent malodor of decay and rotten food. The gradient of the stairs was queer and for the time outdated. In the damp darkness lay a sierra of potatoes. Holding my breath, I shoved them aside and flung them about searching for what lay hidden.

I gasped when I saw a row of finely weaved yellowed lashes. Hastily I threw more of the starch away until I unearthed his face. It was a young man physically older than I with a crown of gold and though his countenance was squashed in torment I saw its gentleness. Around his neck I beheld a crucifix reminding me that the pagans had gone long ago.

Blasphemous! Taking a man of God during that era which postulated vampires to be demons and nefarious hellions serving Satan was such a flagitious act. What heartbreak and corruption would he have to weather once renewed by immortality? I could not bear the thought.

I disgraced the Semper constitution and impulsively carried him from his bed of potatoes across a vast distance towards an abandoned castle in the north. By my review he had been infected only two days ago. According to the doctrines set forth by vampires they have administered that newborns must be taught and led by hand. The circumstances involved with this incident were dubious.

I assembled a cot of hay to make him as comfortable as I could. I stayed by his side and petted his head in penance for the transgression committed against him. But I knew I could not stay. He could not accompany Avicus nor I. Semper regale solely with their own clan, mostly.

He awoke. He shuddered and stood within the flash of a second. His head spun as he studied his surroundings. I watched him tracing his fingers and perhaps what seemed to be awareness dimming the light in his eyes. Then, he finally noticed me.

With my leg arched and foot on the base of the window I was anticipating a pounce that never came. I was cloaked and scanning the starry sky, he never saw my contours, and then I began to speak. I told him what he had unknowingly set out to become. I told him of the necessities required to enliven this life. But I ensured him that slaughtering the populace was not the only philosophy he could chivy.

Then, I left and never saw him again. I never told Avicus. I never spoke of it to Lumen.

When Makenna disclosed our precious One's synergy with vampires my heart soared. Through her narrations and the depictions she had purchased I learned that Carlisle was the vampire I had sheltered centuries ago, and was merry that he found his path.

And therefore, I asked, Edward."

The enigmatic vampire that pioneered Carlisle's fervor to feed on the blood of animals was Dexio, Edward thought dumbfounded. The sincerity with which Dexio spoke convinced Edward that he was no perjurer. What would be the point? Gaining his families trust since Luca strived to return to America with him? No, it wasn't so.

The realization took several moments to sink in. Edward couldn't fabricate what had happened if Dexio hadn't found Carlisle. Would Carlisle have been strong enough to resist the temptations? The Siren's song as it were?

Edward was startled when he felt an irregular sweltering warmth twisting around his fingers. As he looked down he saw Dexio's hand shackling his. A Delphic fever suddenly caused the hairs on his arms to tingle, and he felt tranquil. The eccentric fever stirred something inside of him.

Dexio snickered and winked at him, "I deem we all truly are connected then."

When he released his hold Edward's hand instinctively jerked to be intertwined with Dexio's again.

The car thundered and lugged them along to their destination. Edward's mind was convoluted by Dexio's testament and even more by the fever he felt when they touched. These Semper were too much. Edward acquiesced his own prudence – these vampires are something else. Human turned?

The palazzo's locus underneath Luna was immaculate when it appeared on the horizon. Edward expended his resources endeavoring to fitly use Dexio's advice and deflect the waves dominion over him. He invoked the thought of Luca free of the heinous cancer, the dream of him forever captured, his pristine soul intact, and soon to join him as his consort for eternity.

Edward drew deep and labored breaths after Dexio parked. "Are you well enough?"

He nodded his slumped head and left the cab. The maple entrance alone alarmed him, but he put it aside in favor of seeing the Little Devil who had regained his wings.

Edward's sturdy body was stiff, and he clenched his fists into balls which revealed his bulging biceps. He took the initial step thinking he was qualified to insert himself back inside that house.

 _"I believe my predilection implementing my dislike of outsiders intruding upon my home was clear was it not Edward Masen?"_

Lumen! Somehow, he managed to project his thoughts into Edward's mind again. Edward's quivering eyes shot up the length of the mansion. It was colossal and equipped with at least thirty or more rooms. The only thing he liked about it was the Venetian influence.

 _"Come to me."_ Lumen's voice was clear and overwrote all other audio Edward's mind procured.

Settling his turbulent thoughts and conceding that the Ancient that awaited daunted him Edward subtly kicked off the ground. He skyrocketed up the incredible monument being blasted by the warm breeze and landed on top of the central dome. Immediately he saw Lumen mounting a ledge further back. Edward elegantly bounced over the roof and landed meters behind the lord of old.

Edward's was bewildered when his eyes took in the breathtaking milky garden he did not see last time. Dexio's statement about the 'valley of jasmine' was authentic as well as the sharp fragrance the florals exuded. At the edge of the tree line Edward perceived Avicus' stalwart silhouette facing the trees and mentally rolled his eyes.

"Stand with me," Lumen ordered. Cautiously Edward snuck up behind him feeling insignificant as he passed through Lumen's shadow and clambered the ledge on which he stood.

The high full lambent moon conceived an almost white aurora from the reflection of the jasmine pedals. It was too frail for human eyes to behold. The white aurora glistened like a galaxy with thousands of brilliant stars embellished throughout its silvery veil that broadcasted an otherworldly aura.

Lumen was beautiful. Edward couldn't help but stare as his skin like Dexio's seemed irradiant and glinted. His mahogany filaments swayed to the salty draft of the ocean and his flawless face was calm. He might have been laughable inches shorter than Edward, but the latter still feared him greatly.

"I have been told you reserved a temporary residence by the shore of Sicily."

Edward agreed, bobbing his head. "Unacceptable!"

Cowering in plight of Lumen's jarring outburst Edward turned away, hurt. "How great would you care the distance between this island and me to be?" He foreshadowed the worst. If Edward was forced to stay as far north as France, Germany or perhaps even England he'd hardly ever see Luca and Sicily was ideal being only a swift swim across the Maltese Channel.

"Your berth shall be my villa in Palermo."

"The capital of Sicily?"

"The Palermitani will undoubtedly reinvigorate your own Venetian ancestry and refresh your Italian tongue. Also, preparations have been made to supplement your calendar such as recruiting you into the University of Palermo which may fill numerous hours spent away from Luca whose own itinerary is padded. However, I foresee nor imbue wrath if the pair of you desire to meet sporadically for as long as you accept your rendezvous stage to be Sicily and nowhere else."

Edward's soul finally inhaled its first fresh gush of air since Luca left. He would be allowed to stay close to Malta? In a villa owned by Lumen? He even set him up at a university?

"I mean no disrespect but why have you done all of this for me?"

Lumen vented a sluggish, humorous laugh, "Not I, Edward."

Edward's lips parted unable to contain the assault of his inflating cheeks, "Luca?"

"Who else but your Little Devil would take such grand care of his companion?"

The twilight that set over his world exploded making way for an untarnished ray of hope that revitalized it. Luca had made it so that Edward would be as adequately situated as he could. He would even get to see him on occasion throughout their year in Europe – Edward could ask no more.

"Luca asked to see me?"

Lumens expression in reaction to Edward's question was a weary smile and scoff. "This night will be remembered as the one in which I regret the pride of Luca having inherited so much of my moxie. When he clinches an agenda, he refuses to be impeded by anyone and it took both Avicus and I to stop him from coming to get you."

"Welcome to my life," Edward smiled.

Lumen raised his arm and pointed at his forest, "You will find him down there."

The thick growth of the forest was too firm to penetrate even with his preternatural vision. A flame was lit inside his chest knowing Luca was within reach. Edward politely inclined his torso and mildly bowed to Lumen, "Thank you for all you have done, and I swear by my life he will be safe with me."

Lumen grinned waywardly, and his eyes tightened, "Quite the contrary it is you who shall be safe with him, Edward."

Edward bent away disturbed by the dusky gist scrambled within Lumen's euphonious voice.

He jumped, passing several balconies and landed easily on the marmoreal cover of the piazza. Edward's stride was hurried, and his shuddering chest seared when a unique whiff of jasmine invaded his diaphragm. The trail was pure. The aroma of this particular Semper had no other qualities interlaced like coconut, citrus, freesia or leather and was original.

Avicus with his arms crossed over his bulky chest posted himself in Edward's way.

"No time for a tumult now," Edward said rudely. Avicus lifted his hands defensively.

"Mela, mela, please, I have something to say."

Edward glanced past his shoulder and ignored him only wanting to get to Luca. "What?"

Avicus sighed, and smacked his swollen lips, "I never meant to insult, alright?"

Edward was fidgety, eager, and unconvinced. "Yes, you did," he opposed. Avicus frowned but raised one of his refined brows.

"I did it," he called over his shoulder. "I have no liability in this."

Edward sneered at him and shook his head. Avicus' wicked grin appeared, and he licked his lips. He voluntarily stepped aside and waved for Edward to progress. Edward accepted the invitation and strode on by him.

"See you later, _cousin_." The blitz of a chill traversed down his spine when Avicus lurched that last word at him, and he grimaced. Unfortunately, if Edward joined Luca in matrimony then that would be a byproduct of their union. It didn't matter. The Semper would be the bothersome in-laws he would have to brave on holidays and special occasions. This small compensation he would sacrifice in exchange for Luca.

Edward commenced to hunt the exuberant track and slipped into the forest. The perfume magnified with each step taken. Edward didn't pay heed to the trees otherwise he might have noticed that they were engraved with names and that some were much older than others.

Deeper and deeper he hunted circling around shining flowers and skipping over chunky roots.

Edward brushed by a hefty trunk as his eyes frisked desperately and froze when he saw a kneeling figure with their back turned to him before an imposing topiary with the words _'Arcadia Semper'_ cut into the bark.

Edward felt engulfed in suspended animation. The rustling of the blossom's vanished, the humid wind subsided, and the critters scattering on the ground became bleak. He scanned the person in front of him and found their shoulders marginally widened painting an interesting but thin V-shaped upper body. The blades of their shoulders were sublime and strong but with a profound format expressing the grace of a woman.

He devoured the arced leg and its oblong structure. The femur poked out moderately but its thigh beneath was tight. Edward timidly admired their splendid bum hidden by alabaster pants. Its outline was manufactured strikingly and though clandestine the pants were tensely wrapped, and so he saw were the divide started. It was never too high but always a little lower and its two chops rounded and firm.

The jasmine hovered with authority in the atmosphere. Edward strolled closer watching his silken mahogany clutter that had been enriched by its swirls of brown chocolate. He towered over him and peaked. He slowly ran his long fingers down the tree and Edward noticed the missing baby fat that had always nestled between them. The nails were cut faultlessly, the skinny tips of his hair shaven, and a ruby encrusted pocket watch was bound by silver chains around his wrist like a watch.

" _You know we'll be waiting for you where Arcadia begins…_ " Edward's eyes expanded when the dulcet and sexless harmony resonated – mellowly reverberating and as crystal clear as the rhythm of a harp.

He reclined his head to his side, "I'm still me."

Luca rose and spun around to face Edward. Intuitively Edward took a step back, and Jasper's memories of ferocious newborns shredding each other played out before him.

Edward heaved as he saw Luca. The ethereal sprite who had danced into his desolate world and inculcated his hollow soul with new life became just that – an immortal sprite. It was still Luca but not. He had Luca's seraphic profile, yet it was bereft of the minor imperfections such as weak rings beneath the eyes, negligible yellowing of the teeth that all humans had, and Edward documented that Luca's delicate brows and full hairline had been picked at. Of course, overtly so Luca was groomed before Lumen did it.

The hourglass-shaped physique of his design clutched its pinnacle and was impeccable. The diagram of his chest was chiseled and suitably bloated which befit him just right. The velour of the tunic he wore was silk and emaciated. Edward could see the bleached skin of his abdomen and the puss of its newly toned muscles. They weren't pronounced but instead like his own were fragile but discernible especially the lines around his stomach that ran and faded into his pants.

But what guaranteed Edward's attention most and left him stupefied was the vividness of Luca's shimmering eyes. The emerald had gone. However, they were still as incandescent as ever and afforded the same amount of innocence as before. Although, as Edward bore into their pupils he noticed a green signature encompassing them. It seemed the Venom couldn't destroy their magnificence after all.

Luca's eyes were golden. Edward was baffled. Jasper recounted explicit details on the crimson flare kept within newborns iris' and Carlisle's medical resolution that the red was due to their own blood still strengthening their system. Why weren't Luca's eyes like that?

Luca smiled delectably and took a confident step towards Edward who stood rigid. The confidence with which he marched was novel and for him innovative. Edward watched him commanding his gestures and devoid of wildness extend his arm and cup his cheek.

Without assenting Edward veered his cheek into his palm and felt the fever. Luca had lost his blistering heat, piquant scent, and gained in their place the fever that Dexio too was in possession of. How warm he was compared to other vampires.

"The headaches are gone, Edward."

Edward reeled himself back after being lulled into a nirvana. Luca smirked from ear to ear, his nose was crinkled, and his light sweet pink lips stretched to unveil rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"Edward!" Luca shook him. "They're gone," he laughed.

Luca forced himself on Edward trapping his waist and neck with his arms and the pair fell to the grassy ground. Edward huffed amazed when Luca landed on top of him using his newfound power. Locks of mahogany tickled Edward's nose – the luring aroma of jasmine was groundbreaking and free of mortal coil.

Luca's grip was iron but not so much that it hurt him. Quickly Luca looked up and down into Edward's eyes. "Edward, I'm free!"

Edward's expression had been blank, his reactions moot but as Luca launched his fuchsia lips and besieged his face with a flurry of kisses he gradually became reanimated. Luca hauled him by his shirt to sit and took Edward's usual notions into his own hands by parting and braiding his legs around his waist.

The searing flame inside of Edward exploded when Luca fixed and pressed his body to him. His thighs were still marvelously soft, his virility punched Edward's gut, and the affable surface of his skin was as temperate as a typical pleasant summer night in August. Luca nudged Edward's nose and piloted his hand to his lower back lifting his own shirt.

"Your malady has been cured?"

Unexpectedly Luca smashed his lips to Edward's. Edward moaned when he tasted Luca's sweet dew like ambrosia and finally retaliated. Hungrily he groped his back unaware that he was using his vampiric brawn and throttled his neck. Luca's tongue hammered on his lips and slithered into Edward's mouth. The drizzling honey of his zeal tasted better than any droplet of blood.

Tearing away Edward started to yank on his body memorizing its new curves. His hand glided over his legs and felt a solidness that hadn't been there before and still, so ductile. Edward intentionally moved his hands underneath his shirt to fondle the dainty muscles. Luca's chest was depilated and arid with tender bold breasts.

Luca's hot excited breath swooped over his face, and the rapture of their mutual ecstasy kindled their manhood's. Edward kissed and nipped at Luca's neck while probing the sapid pliancy of his flat nipples. Luca sideswiped his head with drones of loving kisses and as always took a chunk of Edward's auburn unkempt mess into his fist.

"I can feel it, but I wouldn't mind you being a little rougher."

"What?" Edward pulled back. Luca's impish leer and the vertex of his tongue stuck between his teeth captivated him. "Rougher?"

"I don't break easy anymore."

It was true. Edward's brittle sonata of bliss and solace had been made classic – to endure the unforgiving decay of time. Luca put his whole hand out in front of him and Edward consented by roping their fingers. Luca applied pressure to his hand that would have pulverized the bones of any man to powder.

Edward squeezed back, hard, and thought perhaps it was too much. But Luca retorted with even more pow. Edward grunted and was embarrassed when Luca didn't even cringe. He used the last bit of strength he had but was rebuffed and bettered by Luca.

"Luca, ow," he cried but cackled. Luca's constraint ceased, and he kissed Edward's forehead.

"That wasn't all I have, Tiger."

"Proof it," Edward challenged.

Within the fleeting space between moments Edward was compressed into the verdant terrain. Luca clenched both of Edward's wrist together with one grip and held them firmly to the ground. Edward struggled trying to escape but his hands wouldn't budge. He wiggled his legs, but Luca shut down their pummeling with his own. Elevating his chest to Luca's only made the Little Devil take custody of his midriff.

Edward swiftly capitulated when his body could no longer move. "Fine, you are victorious this time."

"I'm enjoying this, actually," and Luca whisked his lips along the rim of Edward's salient muscle on his arm boosted by the amount of energy dispensed when he tried freeing himself. The fluffy sweep of Luca's lips tingled Edward's hormones.

"Please let me go," he whispered, and Luca relinquished his hold. Edward reverted to probing him. He assiduously seesawed over his back crowding his filmy tissue. He tested his smooth bum and hooked his fingers below it on Luca's dense thighs. Luca simpered in his ear.

"One year, Tiger." Edward growled. Luca planted a deep affectionate kiss to his cheek and sat up on top of Edward's groin – aggravating him even more. He sat to mimic Luca's level and circled his waist.

"Look at you," Edward uttered. "Rosalie shall seem trivial in your company."

"She already is whenever you're around, Edward." Luca pecked his lips.

"But how are you feeling?"

Luca shrugged, "Same as before but more earnest. I want to race, jump off cliffs, swim through the ocean, and leap across mountains. It's useless to describe what I'm feeling other than that I've never felt stronger."

Edward's nose itched and now being so close to Luca he noted the otherworldly scent he foreboded Lumen would bequeath him with. "What of your thirst, the yen, has it been quenched?"

"Yes, it has," Luca said quickly. "It's okay I guess. It tasted thick and warm. As a matter-of-fact its consistency reminded me of a runny milkshake. The taste though I can't compare with anything I've ever ate or drank before."

"A milkshake?!" Edward smiled with an open mouth and joggled his head. "You are the only somebody in the world who would foolishly parallel a milkshake with blood."

They snickered and snorted savoring each other's familiar milieu. Reverently Edward hugged Luca and charged his starving fingers through his satiny hair. The time of repressing and curbing his emotions was over. Luca's body was stout and would now withstand anything anyone would throw at him.

"Luca, what did you hunt?"

"I didn't. Lumen keeps a repository of blood. I almost emptied the barrel."

"What type of blood is it?"

"It's Lumen's own concoction. I believe he said it's a mixture of pig's blood and extracts which equip it with a satisfactory oomph."

At once Edward was wary which didn't take Luca any time to apprehend. "Edward, come now, do you honestly think I didn't interrogate him on it? Besides, it was terrible as it was. Here I am, Luca Swan; the vegetarian – drinking blood. The world doesn't make sense anymore," he trailed off.

"You will have to tutor me on hunting, Edward. Lumen established that the archipelago is an absolute no hunting zone for vampires including us. We aren't even allowed to take down an animal which isn't really a problem for me. But eventually I will have to feed on something."

"I will bestow any and all knowledge on you. Just ask me anything and I'll happily reply," Edward said ambitiously.

"Do you approve of the reservations I made for you in Palermo?" Edward chuckled.

"Thank you for your charity but it wasn't necessary."

"Of course it was idiot," Luca playfully took a swing at Edward's shoulder cusp and who in turn had to suppress any hints of how much that action stung.

"I want to give you every convenience I can." How ironic was this revolution Edward thought? It had always been him who craved to pamper Luca and mollify his every whim.

"The last thing I want is to beleaguer your family, Little Devil."

Luca annexed his lips to Edward's pillowy bow. Sensually he manipulated their contortions and swiped his tongue along Edward's lower flap licking off its syrup. His arm breached Edward's shirt clawing its way down the trench of his athletic back and trailing the cartilage of the Herculean blades. "You are my family."

Discharged from serving human fallibility Edward used his momentum to gingerly ram Luca onto his back on the ground. Lowering himself between his legs he reached under Luca's thigh and fastened his leg over his hip. Edward nuzzled his face and lurched out to nibble on his earlobe. Luca's chest rumbled, and Edward mashed his down further pleading the material of his tunic would disintegrate. Luca's torrid breath impacted his eardrum when he voluptuously whined his name.

It was fuel for Edward's fire but a reinvented curse nonetheless. The mandatory control to inhibit his thirst for so long was farcical considering what lay ahead – disciplining his hormones. Even now, feeling Luca's bump on his, varnishing him with sticky delight, greedily suckling on his extremities, and listening to the lyric of his frantic exhales made him want to rip his clothes off.

"You're so warm now," Luca panted. Edward's soaked tongue sampled the inside of his ear. His fist was full of Luca's hair, and his thumb stroked his temple. Luca squirmed below his weight, and reflexively dug his fingers into Edward's indurate buttock. Edward sobbed a shrill gripe of rapture and inadvertently thrusted his pelvis to Luca's.

Luca giggled but puffed, "Y-You have t-to stop," and his eyes shut. Edward's lips sought out and devoured his. Their steamy bodies were throbbing, and both needed what the other could offer but Edward denied taking it without Luca's permission.

"I must collect what I can if our meetings are to be so deficient."

Edward uplifted his body and held it with his hands on either side of Luca but maintained his immovable crotch on his. Luca scraped Edward's sides and looked muddled.

"Twice a week isn't enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"I negotiated to spend a year hear on Malta as long as my weekends are free. So, every weekend I'll be taking a swim to Sicily to see you."

"Really?" Edward's eyes were lucent.

"We basically created a 'school schedule'. I'm going to finish my education under Dexio's tutelage and receive a Maltese degree. I'm going to exhaust many hours with Lumen, and Avicus promised to teach me how to fight. I'm wired to learn about history through the eyes of those who lived through it, like how you chronicled your London during the Industrial Revolution."

Edward scooped up Luca, so they could both stand. "And once the year is done…"

Luca snatched him by the waist, "We are flying back to America to reunite with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and the others. We shall have our ceremony where I will declare my undying love for you, and-"

"Then we are on transit to a prolonged honeymoon where I will ensnare the most darling, delicious, and extravagant of prices."

Luca sighed, Edward's smug smile was too much. "Really? Sex?"

"It seems the memories of your mortal days have paled, Little Devil. Have you dismissed my vow of celibacy that has approximately spanned three centuries? Have you dismissed your kingly appeal both in mind and body? And finally, like you I am free. The scourge your charismatic blood was has hummed its swan song. I said it once and will again – I want you."

"They can all hear you, you know."

"I don't care," Edward said nonchalantly. "I want to talk more about you, please."

"Such as?" Luca's hands swamped Edward's defined chest and he removed the gap between them. They mingled with their nose's unnecessarily seducing each other.

"How is it you are so much yourself?"

Within the panorama of Luca's newly acquired beryl vista Edward saw a change of attitude – he was contrite.

"The Power of the Ancients," he answered. It was the same as with Dexio. But unlike with him Edward trusted Luca completely. He knew he was incapable of lying however carried an affinity for half-truths. His version of which simply orbited around omitting facts.

"Did you want me to go berserk and kill all the islanders?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. I have never known a newborn vampire to not be dangerously cutthroat, and crude."

"Maybe I'm just hiding it," Luca purred. Edward grinned bracing his bum, and lifted Luca to stand on his toes to meet him on his eye level.

"Then go on and unleash your fury."

"Very well," he murmured, flirting.

Edward saw a blur, and Luca disappeared.

"H-Hey," he stuttered. Edward dashed and chased after him. Insane! Edward couldn't even see Luca in front of him and he was exercising every ounce of stamina. He hounded the trail Luca left, and soon left the valley of jasmine.

Edward began to fret. Was Luca truly in control? What if there were people in his path? Was he able to control the rage despite claiming to be himself? It was a risk that Edward couldn't take. He wouldn't tolerate that harrowing guilt to lay over his head like his own. How could he be so fast? Amongst his family Edward was the speediest and yet Luca wasn't even a fleck on the landscape.

His interior compass told him Luca was headed to the south western ridge of the island. The voices grew louder as Edward ran and his concerns flourished. There were roads towards the south with cars and buses filled with people.

Edwards angst were realized when he saw houses lining the road with inhabitants, but they were sleeping soundly. Not one human had been bothered. Luca's trail led past these houses and across the highways. What? Was he immune to the glamor of blood? How?

Edward's nerves became lenient again once he pursued the trail to a deserted region and he could hear the waves of the Mediterranean. Finally, with his arms crisscrossed over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently the cheeky Little Devil waited.

"Luca, damn, you are fast!" Luca smiled.

"But I have reason to scold – was there no woe regarding the Maltese? You are a newborn vampire Luca, you must constantly operate diligence. What if you had killed someone?"

"Do you think Lumen would have granted me to get this far if that chance prevailed?"

Edward was stumped. The islets were an unknown haven for its people. The Semper didn't even hunt it. "Doesn't blood tempt you?"

"Not the way it does you, Tiger."

What did that mean? Luca offered Edward his hands. He took them without repugnance. Edward glanced beyond Luca and down the cliff's. "Welcome to my new dawn, Edward."

Luca held Edward close, "Ready?"

"For what?"

"It's a whole new world that I want to share with you. I have a new vision and since it was you that filled me with vigor for life you must partake in these experiences."

"Such as?"

Luca pushed and flung both of them over the crag of Malta and into the abyss of the ocean – their boisterous guffaw broiling the night.


	29. Chapter 29

Malta

Valletta's square was emptying, and the enterprises closing. The cerulean sky tending to the island was gradually ebbing away for the Carnelian flush of the sunset. I sauntered along Old Mint Street just passing the Basilica of our Lady of Mount Carmel, and headed for St Elmo Bay.

Just after strolling through Valletta's gate and passing by the first few shops I caught my reflection in one of the glass panels. I remembered my first day in Forks, though the memory was fuzzy. I tried straightening my hair, wore my faded jeans and elementary shirt, and admonished my awkwardness. But all that could not be said for the young gallant man staring back at me.

His pastiche of mahogany was modified by ecru and waved to the side. The ceramic texture of his skin made perfectly smooth, and fair like ivory. His chassis was sinewy but proportioned delicately well, and new amplitude had been applied to it. The mundane clothes were replaced by a lavishing and in his opinion overpriced attire.

A particular cousin threw titles such as Gucci and Louis Vuitton about as he dressed him – neither meant anything to him. His hands were stuck in the pouches of his sloe trench coat drooping over a midnight blue dress shirt, denim French dress pants, and shoes of cordovan. The boy looked virginal like Cupid and sculpted like Apollo, and the boy was me – Luca Swan.

After Lumen bit into his wrist and made me drink the liquid solution of The Light I immediately felt its efficacy. An atomic bomb detonated inside me and the radiation lit an inferno in my blood. Stingily I burrowed my fingers into his arm and tried puncturing his skin with my teeth with no success. I sucked the bitter, sour, sweet, spicy, zesty, and thick plasma from him while sensing my rising body temperature.

Minutes later Lumen pulled his arm away. "No," I yelped and attacked him. I clawed for his already mended appendage shorn of a scar but missed to grab it. I flung my arm around his neck trying to bestride his height by using his legs to climb.

The heel of his hand bundled my cheek, "Here follows the harsh kiss of immortality, love," he whispered. His cool face swiped my sweltering jaw and I grunted when his honed mincer's sliced through my flesh biting me in the neck.

Intuitively I tried shrinking away from the irritation but the subsequent numbness filtering through my system made me still. Lumen lowered me onto the tough glass encasing the Ocean while harvesting my blood. All the vitality I stole from him he reclaimed. I listened to him swallowing and felt his chest as it strained me.

I started feeling anemic, my consciousness dimming, and my limbs were inert. I did perceive a thermal breeze in-between the disabling injection of his teeth which must have been the fresh wound in the crook of my neck. Languidly and through foggy windows I saw Lumen's figure lifted above me. A fracture rung in my ears of something being split open, and then a cascading moisture dripped on to my lips – I shivered feeling cold.

"Take it back."

"W-Wha…?"

"Your blood was ameliorated and merged with The Light in my cells. It was obligatory to anneal you otherwise the procedure would have been fatal. Claim my spirits and wax above any other vampire to accompany us towards forever."

I widened my already parted lips. The Light sprinkled my taste buds with succulent mirth and I instantly felt invigorated. I chomped down into the previous holes made by Lumen on his wrist and drew on his deluxe wine. Hungrily I drank, and life galvanized my bone marrow rejuvenating exanimated limbs. I gobbled and absorbed more and more of the elixir growing increasingly stable with each sip.

I groaned and gnawed fiercer when Lumen implanted his teeth for a second time. It was an exchange of fluids. Lumen took my blood into his and reinvented it by coupling it with The Light in him before I revoked it. The fire stirred from our commerce evoked reduction, and as I drained him my senses became impaired.

Lumen was first to retract. I prolonged my feast incapable of stopping as it was. The numbness like Therratexia rendered me stagnant. My lids fluttered, and the grogginess deepened until the world dwindled before my waking eyes.

I had felt nothing and awoke to immortality free of pain. Both Lumen and Avicus forged a rampart surrounding me so I wouldn't flee into Edward's arms. I yearned to feel his skin, to see him with my modified eyes, and taste his luscious lips. Only after Avicus agreed to pluck Edward from Ta'Xbiex I settled though Dexio volunteered for the task instead.

I snickered, thinking back to Lumen's incredulous demeanor when he learnt about my pigheadedness. That was one confrontation I refused to surrender.

"I'm sorry but Spain is too far away." At the time I was still trying to accept my bell like voice.

Lumen folded his hands beneath his pits and furrowed his brows. "There has got to be something closer. I subscribe to your rule that Malta as his residence is unimaginable, but I want, no, need to see him regularly."

Comically my uncle rolled his eyes and immersed himself in thought. "Also, I think two times a week should do it and as repayment I offer an adamant dedication to your teachings."

"Once a week," Lumen said.

"I said two."

"A single day of the week, and Bucharest."

"Romania, really? Might as well send him to Transylvania to live with Vlad – how clichéd. I said two," I insisted.

Lumen sighed, agitated, "Twice a week and Greece."

"Edward can _grease_ himself up elsewhere, and closer, what else do you have?"

A devious smile hunched his lips, and he scowled at me shaking his head. "Once a week and Naples."

"Oh no, Naples I want us to visit together just like Venice, Rome, and Florence. I'm not sanctioning a head start although I think that boat sailed out of Venice a long time ago." I grimaced but remained staunch.

"Fine! Once a week and Palermo in Sicily. There is no accommodation of greater convenience."

"There is Gozo," I promptly regretted the jest.

"Excellent," I recovered, "Palermo it shall be. I'll look forward to seeing him twice a week."

"Once," Lumen growled frustrated.

"Twice," I chirped smiling.

"Fine," he admitted defeat.

"Edward needs something to do during the week. What can one do in Palermo?"

"Edward will not be tethered to the arteries of the capita and is welcome to roam throughout the old world if he so wishes."

"Yeeeah," I whined, "You don't know him the way I do. Edward isn't nomadic. He needs a project, something to focus on."

Lumen shrugged, "There are a myriad of ventures to undertake whether in Paris, Lisbon or Berlin and I am certain Edward is sufficient enough to concoct events to amuse his specialities."

I scratched my cheek, "What is there to do in Palermo?"

Lumen gripped the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes, "There is a university."

"Why didn't you just say so? Edward would love a chance to attend."

"Ah-ha, and Edward has pleaded to haunt the steps of that institute, has he?"

"You know Italian's…" I smiled innocently. "Can you enroll him?"

Everything had been prepared and finalized three days ago and just before Edward left Malta. Already my heart was grieving. But knowing he was in close proximity made me feel serene. Edward wasn't the only one to bid a temporary farewell. Makenna was gone too.

There was still my father to consider in Forks, and not to mention her mate Charles whom she craved to see. Makenna vowed to find an elucidation to explain my sudden disappearance. As I understood faking my untimely demise would need to be a factor. I didn't want to hear anymore. The thought of Charlie all alone in Forks mourning for his son was enough and then made even more distraught once my mother would tell him about the cancer.

Makenna bid adieu, but I would see her again, and soon. After all, there was a wedding to plan and all the Semper were invited. According to Edward who betrayed our pending nuptials to his family Esme and Alice were delirious. In order to reign over them Edward beseeched me to formulate a list of all the things I wanted and didn't want which I could then submit to him on the weekends. I didn't really care if I had to be honest.

From Edward I learned that after my exodus the Cullen's had decided to leave Forks. Since I intended to live with them and Edward's reassurance that they were happy to receive me, Carlisle and Esme thought it best to migrate to the east coast. Apparently, there was renovating to do since New York hadn't been their host in quite some time, but Esme seemed motivated.

I continued trekking for the bay aching to see the ocean. A few people passed me in the street and I inhaled their aroma. Their fumes were mild and nowhere near what Edward once described. I tasted the scent of their savory blood on my palate and felt my mouth pool with saliva. Holding my breath helped. But what Lumen taught me even more.

"Remember that human turned vampires contain antique and primal instincts that the tarnished Light of La'Neya invokes henceforth summoning uncultivated behavior resulting in their madness. The La'Neyan's were robbed of these senses uncountable aeon's ago due to their heightened physical capacities which yielded them fruitless."

It seemed unfair that Edward had similar beginnings whereas I could skip them altogether. But I was forced to digress and admit my selfishness in knowing that I was glad things worked out the way they did. I don't think I could live with myself knowing I eradicated someone's life and stole another's lover, daughter, uncle or mother just to nurse my hunger.

The burning salt in the stratosphere gushing in from the ocean led me on.

I submerged myself in memories and celebrated how so much had happened in so little time. Not a year had passed since I decided to move to Washington with a heavy macabre thought hanging over my head – so this is how it will all end?

I let go of dreams and desires capitulating to the tumor entirely. The diagnosis of the physicians predicted there was nothing else that could be done. I remember my mom weeping, hysterically, even though it should have been me. I did what I could to hush her despair but living with her afterwards was impossible. It was the pity I spied in her chocolate brown eyes that was too much to bear.

I elected to revel in an ultimate odyssey and return to where life began. I wanted to use my last hours reading literature I had never read, and revisit dimension's I admired. I saw the world through Holden Caulfield's straightforward point of view again, Beauty's ability to cherish love on the character of a man rather than his exterior, and the courage of Atticus to fight for justice in an era where there was none.

But Forks afforded me something I never believed in – love.

I was taken back and saw Edward's sneer and 'if looks could kill' stare, and when he proceeded to refer to me as 'Little Devil'. The pseudonym was boorish at first but as time waned affection and tenderness were annexed to the title, and now whenever Edward uttered the words my heart soared.

If it hadn't been for Edward's interference my life would have ended months ago beneath rubbles of heavy debris. Edward had forsaken the mystery of his kind and exposed his family when he saved me, and seeded the roots of my adoration for him. Only days after the event he came to my rescue in Port Angeles though Makenna intervened and mugged his chance at glory.

But it resulted in our first unofficial date. Somehow, I wasn't shocked when he told me about his ability to read the minds of others. At this point it seemed palpable that the boy with olive toned skin, hazelnut swirls and streaks of auburn, chiseled silhouette, and with sunflowers swaying in his eyes was much more than a cherub.

I felt drawn to him like moths to light. I felt drawn to all the Cullen's for that matter. They accepted me for who I was when no one else ever did. They became my friends, and for the first time in my life I regaled in the company of those who appreciated my presence.

I depleted several nights at Edward's house; he acquisitioned a comfortable and royal bed for me to sleep in for whenever I stayed over. I could still taste Esme's crafty hand in the kitchen, Carlisle's incredible tales of Europe from ages past, Emmett's futile attempt to peck my interest in sports, and of course Alice's durability to turn me into her shopping buddy. I looked forward to seeing them all again.

Admittedly I hadn't been the perfect angel back then. I affronted Edward, called him a bastard, and tricked Jacob Black into telling me about the legends of the Cold Ones. I never had the opportunity to repay Jacob for his kindness. My attempts to call him lessened once the relationship between Edward and I magnified but whenever I tried it was Billy that picked up, and who rudely commented that Jacob was either out with friends or sick. I guess once I'm 'dead' I won't ever be seeing him again either.

Then there were the Semper. A noble family that has prospered for thousands of years and I never knew where a part of me. The option to become immortal had always been there ever since I started my journey towards the unknown. I just never knew about it. I think if I hadn't met Edward and was introduced to Lumen, Avicus, and Dexio my decision would have been severely different.

Why bother to live when there is nothing worth living for? Why initiate the prelude to a life that would be hollow and last forever? There could be no greater form of purgatory, and death would seem amiable in comparison.

But I had found a reason to go on. Edward and I kindled each other's lust for life and passion for all its amenities. It would have been melodramatic had I veered into this life only for Edward's sake which truthfully said was largely part of it. But I didn't want to partake in immortality unless there were other plausible logics.

I spent months silently meditating and felt my fervor for knowledge burgeoning. I came to grasp that in the misty recesses of my mind there were still unanswered questions that coveted answers. There were experiences and adventures to be had disregarding the nature of human or vampire. The dreams I had sealed away found their key and bombarded me with their ubiquity and tenacity to be fulfilled – many of which were sired long before I ever met Edward.

I once told Alice my dislike of deus ex machina; stories ruined by precipitous miracle weapons at the last moment. I deliberated whether my story abruptly found itself on the same venue whilst coming up on the bay – it didn't.

The prospects encompassing my circumstances were known by omniscient forces. Immortality had always been an option or as Lumen would say my bequest. It had eternally been there secluded and tucked away in my blood. It was the felon who enthralled both Edward and I and solicited the attention of the other.

And when I realized what Lumen and the Semper were, the awareness given to me by a werewolf no less, I felt deceived. I thought my existence had been a lie. I spent seventeen years thinking I knew who I was but discovering your lineage to be utterly incongruous was disheartening. I felt like retreating and curling up into a ball but a modest sense in me that was rational gave me insight into the actions of the Semper.

Edward would have arrived too late that night if it hadn't been for sweet Makenna. It was she who guarded me my whole life. Makenna stayed with me that night in Phoenix after the bullies pummeled me. It took days inspecting all the aspects but while toying with the token encircling my neck, rereading Lumen's letter's, and listening to the melody from the Songbirds I felt my heart lauding the family I never knew. Over the course of almost eight decades they had done so much for grandma Swan, Charlie, and me whilst the latter two were ignorant to their heartfelt deeds.

Luca Swan would never have voted to be immortal. Luca Swan had maturing to do. I first needed to see how the path of immortality is treaded in order to judge if it was right for me or not. But that turned out to be a cruel paradox. Immortality, The Light of La'Neya, was part of me. Nonetheless, Edward was my northern star who guided me out of the darkness, and into salvation. If it hadn't been for him and the Cullen's I would have never unearthed the truth behind my family.

My cogent sight was still a plight I needed to amend. I could see things imperceptible to humans. Everything was precisely detailed and sharp. When I first entered Lumen's garden I heard something crawl and saw a tiny Filfola lizard (explained so by Avicus) about ten feet away from me in microscopic detail. I squinted and learned in that moment that vampires possessed binocular vision. The night was illuminated by a strange brightness that made seeing in it like it was day. The vibrancy fostered in the colors of the world imploded. I saw through the light spectrum and glimpsed exotic hue's never seen before.

Having attained the ability to hear everything including from miles away was another matter wholly. The sounds of pulses inside the veins of people, their heartbeats, and irregular breathing patterns discerned them, and I was able to tell by these elements alone how many people were where. I would never need another thermometer either. I could sense the slightest shifts in the climate.

I also figured out how Lumen was able to rotate the fingers on the clock which unlocked the passageway. When I rose, and he escorted me back up the stairs I looked at one of the cathedrae mesmerized by the sudden detail. I could see the individual crimson strains that bound it, and motes of dust lounging on its arm. I was shocked and spooked when the chair abruptly initiated to quaver on its own.

"Your concentration is too acute," Lumen said. "Allow it to reflux."

"What just happened?"

"Archaic skills of the mind, those that have been slumbering within you. They are a tribute to the peoples of La'Neya."

"Are you saying I made the chair move?"

"Of course. Further prove of your ancestry. These savvy aptitudes you share with your cousins."

I finally knew what Lumen meant by 'archaic skills' of the mind. Lumen related that human turned vampires in custody of great age could also develop these skills if they disciplined their minds. Unfortunately, many of the Ancients faded long ago, unable to brute the onslaught of immortality and stripped of stamina for this life.

The Deva were the oldest living vampires in the world. Lumen spoke a little of them, and I would get to meet them too. One of them was Vishnu who with his mate Lakshmi lived in India. Another was called Sekhmet from Egypt. The last was Marduk whose dominion was Mesopotamia. These vampires actually inducted themselves upon human mythology creating a pretext in order to fool others of their kind.

The same subterfuge was used to better disguise the Cosmic Ocean so Lumen smuggled it into Hindu cosmology.

"I used mythology to sow the Ocean within its depths to confuse humanity with but a fragment of its legitimacy. The undisturbed is what exasperates mortals and so I endeavored to contra and tangled our secret with their history."

I wiggled through the parked cars and hopped onto the petrous shoal of the beach. I skittered over crevasses leaping playfully from one edged peak to another until I stood at the very fringe of the island. The late afternoon sun was high and profound. I held out and surveyed my achromatized hand; not a single diamond shone.

I guess in the end I didn't choose vampirism after all.

"Remember Luca you are not a vampire. The Cullen's will wonder why your appetite is scarce, why on occasion you must disappear, and clearly why you are exempt from the sun. There isn't need to lie, love, simply tell them: The Power of the Ancients."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," I said out loud.

I was ecstatic. Only two days to go before I sailed to Palermo. I had to bide my time until then. For now, I was still ardent and enjoying zooming throughout the streets of the island. Officially my training would begin on Monday next week. Ostensibly, the first subject Dexio would usher upon me was… trigonometry.

"Maybe I should have stayed mortal."

I snickered to myself and looked up and at the intensity of the withering cobalt sky.

Still, I couldn't and wouldn't gripe. For the very first time ever in my life I was unconditionally happy. When my journey started I had nothing and was losing a battle against a foe I couldn't even see. I didn't know what God's or whoever's plan was. Lumen said the tumor was the result of my physiology being incapable to host my flourishing perception, but I believed otherwise.

If it hadn't been for the cancer I would have never gone back to Forks. I would have never met Edward. I might never have even known about the Semper. I wouldn't have come to Malta. Everything happens for a reason – I believe that now. Finally, I was over the rainbow and made it past the storm.

 _"Hey there Cousin, we still long to hold you once more, oh, oh, oh,"_ I sang, and danced across the rugged shore.

 _"We'll share our boots of leather from the skin of Valletta you know, you know,"_ I went on.

Lumen must have known how cunning both Avicus and Dexio were. Their melody was all I ever needed to figure it all out; the boots of leather from the skin of Valletta? It was a reference to their immortal status, and that they would share The Light with me to free me of my ailment.

 _"How we wept when you had to go, but we close our eyes and we know, you'll be standing right here by our sides, home in Malta."_ The whispers of Malta; the chorus of La'Neya that summoned me home, and they knew I'd come.

I heard a dash, and the intoxicating preternatural cologne of jasmine permeated me. Avicus took my hand and made me spin while dancing alongside me.

 _"Your native mind sings in a foreign town, it still seeks to hear the Songbird's call of Kemmuna, oh,"_ Dexio sang, who was frolicking in front us and matching our tempo.

 _"But close your eyes and you will know, oh, only on the shores of Gozo the emeralds grow, we'll be dancing right there by your side, home in Malta."_

Dexio took out his cell phone, and moments later the melody they composed for me resounded over the islet. Ha, and truly, here I was dancing by their side.

 _"Oh how we wept when you had to go, you know, we close our eyes and we know, oh, you'll be smiling right next to our sides back home in Malta, oh,"_ and I was. There wasn't a cause that would keep me from smiling anymore.

 _"Oh Malta, oh, oh, home in Malta, back home in Malta, ohh,"_ Avicus and I joined Dexio with the lyric. We flew over the blacktop of the road and cantered back the way I came; back into the heart of Valletta.

 _"So once the Songbird's song ends, we close our minds and we know, oh,_ _that once the whispers of night fade,"_ we jumped by the Museum of Archaeology and caught Alexis fumbling with her purse and closing the doors.

She saw us and immediately shook her head and pursed her lips though smirking, inanely. The triad of us saluted her as we danced by.

 _"Idjota,"_ she called after us, laughing. Avicus waved her off and ricochet it by yelling back his infamous catchword: _'Mela'_.

 _"You know we'll be waiting for you where Arcadia begins, back home in Malta."_

Our jolly waltz ended by the Basilica and all three of us collapsed to and supported our back on her facade. I giggled and howled as were my two cousins.

"One thing though," and I snapped them back. "Who was Arcadia Semper?" The last piece of the puzzle, I thought.

"First born daughter of Gaulos, son of Vallett," Dexio explained. "With Arcadia Lumen's eight-thousand-year venture to record the line of his descendants began. Her tree was the first to blossom in our garden."

I used to think they were referring to Malta as a paradise but when I found the tree and read the inscription I knew pronto that like the rest of their song there was a cryptic subtext connected to the name.

Avicus wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed me to him, "Hold on," he commanded. He took a swift glance in all directions before he bounced and we flew up the length of the cathedral. Avicus swiped the dome with his feet escalating our climb and passing the small spire gripped the cross at the summit.

I reached out securing a hold opposite of him and watched Dexio taking a seat inches below by the crown of the tower. I embraced the cross and was whisked off my feet by the breathtaking view. The radiant glow of the setting sun made it look as if Malta was on fire. The buildings were ablaze and cooking. It was beautiful and endearing to spectate.

"Don't forget Luca, this is home and Semper keep it." I grinned at Avicus who blithely slanted off the tower and brandished his hand through the tropical wind as the three of us looked out at the sea.

Indeed, he was right. These reticent islands were nearly forgotten by the world and yet they are the dwelling of the oldest family in existence as well as the most arcane power man would ever know.

I closed my eyes letting the squall of the Mediterranean bolt over me. I was at peace. After years of never belonging anywhere I had found a place that I'd always go back to; a place that literally cried out across the distance telling me to come home. And Malta had become just that – home.

I was home, in Malta, and this was my insurgence.

To be continued...


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **(Third Person POV)**

His apparel was dark, and grey. The outlandish stride by which he moved was inhumane as were his fiercely burning eyes of ruby surrounded by skin like ash. He stopped in front of and knocked on two dense doors of pine, and patiently waited a mere second before an inviting voice called for him to enter.

The three ligneous thrones were occupied by men cloaked in black. One seemed nonchalant, another beheld an insidious glare, and the last was elated. The gleeful one within their median rose, his charcoal thin hair framed the papery texture of his face, "Santiago, welcome home," he cheered and clamped his hands together.

Santiago formerly bowed in front of him, "Thank you, my master."

"I trust your expedition was a success?"

"It was extremely difficult not to be noticed but I believe I went unseen. What you have requested," Santiago handed his master a saffron colored file. The vampire bowed once more, and within an iota of a second vanished.

The Ancient unfolded the file and looked at the black and white photographs inside. The first two were of equally youthful men though one appeared gentler than the other. The former was stalwart, and grinning.

The third picture was of a marvelous woman with whirling obsidian hair like seaweed, and rounded lips.

The fourth image portrayed a boy younger that the pair captured in the pictures before but who was decidedly much more handsome. His frame was frozen while leering out at sea, and smiling contently. The Ancient beamed at his picture, and wrinkled his face when he smiled.

He moved to study the final image. The excited smile expired, and his expression turned spiteful. The man in the picture was older and one whom he had once met. A cold chill descended his spine and his bloody red lips quivered ever so slightly with fear. The man stared directly into the lenses of the camera.

"Lumen," he whispered.

"What news now, Aro?" The Ancient to his left with pale and long blonde hair spat, his tone begrudged.

Aro handed him the picture with the young boy, and he cackled bemused. "Another one, and with him he continues to increase his power."

"They are peaceful, Caius." The third ancient who was physically youngest and mimicked Aro's long hair said.

"The abundance of them will cause questions on those pathetic and infernal islands, Marcus."

"I will not allow it, brother," Aro retook his seat.

"What are your intensions then? Add them to our collective?"

Ever so lightly Aro laughed, "Oh no, brother, the Semper are a collection of powerful immortals indeed however there is something that outranks them – something on a much more _cosmic_ scale."

* * *

Emanuele00: Thank you all for your support, and obviously this story has not found its end just yet. I will soon publish the prologue and first chapter of the final installment. I hope you enjoyed and excused the typo's here and there (undoubtedly they exist, they always do).

I look forward to write about Luca and Edward's wedding and their honeymoon. I believe on it is referred to as Lemons? Correct me if I'm wrong.

If you could take this opportunity to review and reveal your own likes and dislikes both of which are appreciated would make me feel ecstatic.

I hope the lot of you will soon join me when the adventure starts all over again. Until then, I thank you, and I can not wait to read your responses once this storm starts up again.


End file.
